


Drabbling in Final Fantasy XV

by DragonGem777, KiaCoral



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Anima - Freeform, Anything can happen - Freeform, Ardyn - Freeform, Attempted Rape, Badass, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Confessions, Cute, Daddy Gladdy, Dark, Death, Drabbles, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, FFXII - Freeform, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Healing, Hope you guys like, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter!Prompto, I accept prompts!, I'm totally up for it, Iris - Freeform, Kids AU, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MT, MT!Prompto, Mage, Mage!Ignis, Magic, Male Slash, Mama Iggy, Molestation, One-Shots, Past and Present, Pirates, Poison, Promptis - Freeform, Random & Short, Random Stories, Randomness, Ravus - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sad, Sadness, Sexy, Short Stories, Sickness, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Viera!Ignis, Werewolf, animal companion, anxious, anything you guys wanna see?, cor - Freeform, dad cor, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, gimme yo prompts, kid noct, kid prompto, meeting father, noctis x prompto, papa cor, poisoned, prompts, protective, sick, transformed into kids, vampire!Noct, werewolf!Gladio, will be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 241,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: A collection of short prompts and stories about our favorite chocobros! Ranging from mid-battle kisses to chill evenings in a library, these shorts cover anything you'd like to see!Drabble 38:  Two writers - one prompt. How do the styles of these co-authors compare when given the same prompt?Dragons are amazing - dragons and FFXV? EVEN BETTER!Basically a fun little thing comparing the writing styles of KiaCoral and DragonGem777! ABOUT DRAGONS! :D :D :D





	1. Kinda Cute, Though

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was writing part 2 of "Tsch, Drunkard" - I'll have that up soon! But anyway, I was playing the game and just...LOVED the potential of what exactly "confused" means when it comes to your companions hehe. Hope you like!

Gladio is fairly certain that this fight is among some of the worst he’s ever had. 

His movements are sloppy, his hits are disorderly, and he cannot, for the life of him  _ keep the motherfucking things in his sights.  _ Giant wasps should be easy enough to handle for their little miss-fit group, but the second they had engaged the not-so-tiny-pests, they had struggled to stay on top of the battle. 

Whatever the hell these things were planning, Gladio was beginning to think that they were just messing with them 

And in more ways than one. 

Gladio watched in utter horror as Prompto stumbled around the small battle area, his movements clearly uncontrolled as he raised a gun directly at Noct and fired a sloppy shot right at his face. Luckily, it had been obvious long before Noctis had seen Prompto pull the trigger that his comrade was a bit...disordered. He blinked easily out of range from the attack. 

“Prompto! Get a grip!” The prince called agitatedly, simultaneously fishing in his pocket for the small bag of smelling salts he kept on him. 

The poor boy’s only response to the matter was to stumble to the outer edge of their fight, groaning as he did so. 

Could this get any worse.

Gladio swore under his breath and leapt to the other side of the field to corner a landed wasp.  With a brutish yell, his hand swung around to pull the greatsword over his shoulder, slamming it against the side of the giant wasp with a forcefulness to shake the earth. 

Good. One down.

“Ugh, I owe ya one, buddy.” 

Gladio turned to see Noct pull away from Prompto, the cloth he used to have the blonde breathe in the antidote stuffed rapidly back into his pocket. 

“Yeah, I’ll cash that in later.” Noct called, a layer of suggestiveness played in his tone as he phased out of range from a swooping attack. 

Was the kid actually  _ enjoying  _ this? ‘Course he was. He was the only one with any ability to warp strike a hundred feet up into the air to land a hit. The rest of them were bound by the rules of gravity.

Gladio barely suppressed a growl.

Why the  _ fuck  _ did they choose to take up this hunt. Each and every one of them despised bugs. This was one option out of A MILLION that they could have chosen, and they chose the one with the giant, toxin spraying, ugly,  _ flying, bugs.  _

Next time he was picking the damn bounty. 

“Gladio! Help Specs!” Noct’s call forced Gladio’s head to turn in his direction, snapping him out of his rageful thoughts. He rapidly began searching around the battlefield for sign of his companion, however, realizing Ignis must be in some sort of danger. When he spotted him, he found the man to be stumbling between the area in a cloud of green mist, throwing his daggers in random and rather  _ dangerous  _ directions. From where Gladio was standing, he could see the odd, muddled expression strewn across his face, indicating that he was quite -er -  _ confused _ . 

It was quite the pitiable sight.

Kinda cute, though.

Forcing down a small chuckle, the brute of a man allowed his shield to dissolve in a shimmery blue light before he jogged near enough to Iggy to be within easy reach, but far enough so that he avoided the danger of being impaled by a dagger. 

Something about seeing Iggy in such a state mid-battle was quite endearing. 

“Hang, on there, Iggy. I gotcha’” Gladio said, familiarly reaching into his pocket to pull out the small bag of smelling salts.

He saw Iggy’s eyes turn to him, and a brief moment of panic shot through him as he realized Ignis was very likely to attack him - the poison mist twisting his image of Gladio into an obvious threat. Gladio tried to walk a bit out of range, desperately fumbling around for the bag of salts. 

As soon as he fished out the item, he immediately whirled around to locate his comrade. His eyes shot open wide, however, as he was nearly knocked off his feet when he suddenly found two lithe arms wrapped firmly around his neck and his lips completely crushed by the forcefulness of the other pair. 

Whatever he had been expecting Ignis to attack him with - his lips certainly had not come to mind.

Gladio found himself still staring wide eyed at his comrade when he pulled away. Iggy’s glazed eyes and strangely joyous expression left him speechless as he stared at one of the most oddly captivating sights he had  _ ever  _ seen. 

Green eyes were glassy from the wasp’s toxin, but a smile that could only be described as near candid with innocent happiness adorned Ignis’s handsome face. His arms still clung desperately to the back of Gladio’s neck, and he only pulled away far enough so that they were but a breath apart.

He had never seen Ignis so terribly befuddled before - and it was  _ fucking adorable.  _

“Gladio...where did you go? I rather missed you, you know...” 

The nonsensical words that spilled loosely from Iggy’s lips were enough to make Gladio’s eye twitch. Ignis’s glassy stare was unfocused and terribly - almost  _ criminally _ adorable. And after only a small moment of deliberation, Gladio swiftly tossed away the salts in his hand. 

“I’m here, now, baby.” He said boldly, a stupidly cliche smirk dashed across his handsome face. Gladio knew for certain that Ignis, in his right mind, would have either smacked him across him across the head or given him a very pointed stare at such a ridiculously cheesy line, but instead what he received was a bright smile that squinted his eyes into innocent happiness. 

Gladio was certain something snapped within him

Unable to control his impulse, It wasn’t a moment later that the larger man had dipped his lover into a deep backwards bow, kissing him passionately in the midst of the raging battle. 

Yeah...maybe this fight was worth it after all. 

  
  


_ ~ _

 

Later: 

_ *SMACK* _

_ “OW!” _

_ “It won’t be the toxin’s influence that point my daggers in your direction if you ever do something so outlandishly stupid like that again.”  _

_ “C’mon, Iggy, the moment called for it, y’know?” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “OW!” _


	2. Moments To Live For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the lovely Kestrealbird! 
> 
> Long day calls for some down time - in Lestallum's bar. Who the hell let Prompto drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on my previous chapter - all of the suggested prompts were just...SO good! I had such a hard time picking between them! So I didn't. I wrote them all. All of them. Damn you. I have to study. But enjoy the first prompt! :D

It had been a long day.

And what a better way to conclude it than to pull over in Lestallum for a peaceful evening. 

They had needed to stop by to restock on potions, ingredients, Ebony, and the like - and perhaps treat themselves to a hotel room for the night. They had earned a good amount of gil that day from their hunts, so the four had agreed some kind of celebration was in order - though Ignis had been pretty avid about making sure they didn’t blow it all. 

So they opted to splurge on goods, wares, better ingredients - 

And a night at the bar. 

Lestallum’s bar wasn’t luxurious or fancy, but it was lively and sweet, and people were friendly. They decided to take some of their hard earned gil, much to Ignis’s protest, and relax for one night. It had been a long day, and even longer since the four of them had just loosened up a bit. Tonight provided a good opportunity, as they were to stay in leville at their hotel that night, anyway. 

Besides, Noct could use a some down time and a drink or two. 

Which is where he found himself at that very moment. Settled at a bar top, the four of them were sharing loud stories and laughing over their various adventures. They had actually managed to garner quite a crowd, some people recognizing the prince of Lucis, others there to marvel and Gladio’s arms and bare torso, some to swoon at Ignis’s accent, and others drawn by the Prompto’s amazing pictures. 

They were all having fun, but Noct couldn’t help but notice how, slowly, the four ended up being drawn away from each other. He kept being tugged in different directions, further away from his companions as drinks were pushed into his hands and eager voices wished to hear about the future wedding. 

He could make out flashes of their clothing every once in awhile, but the constant chatter and movement of the room was making it hard to focus on anything. He had made sure to keep his drinking down to a minimum that night, as he was very familiar with the sensation of a hangover, and he desperately wanted to sleep peacefully when they got back. 

“Prince Noctis, what’s the Oracle like? Are you excited to see her again?” The voice was shouted over the pounding music, and Noct blinked as a flash of the blue strobe lights flew over the young lady that was currently addressing him. She was pretty, he supposed. Long brunette hair fell over her shoulders, and her smile was kind and genuine. 

He almost sighed, however, as he had answered this question about 50 times that night. 

“Yeah, I am.” He said lowly, the young lady nodding as she had clearly red his lips instead of heard his voice. 

In truth...it was a lot. It was stressful thinking about his future and where Luna was now or how she might be…

And the implications of what that would mean for him and…

“NOOooocccTT!!” Noctis spun around when the voice of the very person he was thinking of suddenly boomed behind him, and he almost crashed forward directly into the lady he was speaking to when he Prompto’s weight slammed into his back, toned arms wrapping around his torso. 

An involuntary smile came to Noct’s face as he turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of his current captor, but the smile died on his lips as he caught the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath. “Yeah, Prompto -” Noct began, his arms still trapped against his side from the blond’s loose hug. 

“Buuddyyy, where’ya been?” The slurred sentence was enough finish Noct’s conclusion that the gunslinger had had waaayy to much to drink. 

Already. 

“I’ve been here, dummy.” Noct chided, turning his head so that he could see the expression on Prompto’s face when he pressed his chin against his shoulder. 

“I’vvee been -  _ hic _ \- lookin’ fer ya…” Glassy eyes were near childlike in a pout, and Noctis could only stare from the side as he marveled at the plastered expression. 

“Oh, my! Is this your bodyguard?” The young lady that Noct had been talking to before suddenly perked up, her teeth flashing in a white smile as she watched the humorous scene unfold. 

“Uh, not reall -” 

“Yuuup! ‘m hiz per’snal bodyguard...jst’ don’ tell anyone…” The slurred words from next to Noct’s ear made him shiver as his hot breath blew past his ear. 

Yikes.

The brunette giggled to her friend at her side, and that’s when Prompto released his hold, only to  stumble so badly to the side that if Noct hadn’t been watching carefully, the young man would have gone faceplanting into the floor. The prince latched onto his arm, spilling his drink in the other hand as he attempted to keep his comrade upright. 

“Tch, seriously, Prompto?” Noct hissed at him, hoisting him up and was nearly knocked off his feet when Prompto responded by, once again, wrapping his arms around his side. 

The two ladies standing before them were laughing loudly now, whispering to each other as they eyed the two lad’s comical situation. 

“Great, you’ve definitely had enough.” Noctis reproved, looking down at the fluffy blond head that was tucked underneath his chin as he hugged him. 

...damn...it was kinda cute.

“Excuse us ladies, I gotta get this guy home.” Noct said with a nod to them, who returned the gesture with a smile and a wave. “C’mon, you drunkard.” Deciding that Prompto was likely not going to let go anytime soon, Noct began to shuffle his way back to where he had last seen Ignis and Gladio, thankful that Prompto still clung to him as they made their way forward. 

“Waaaiiit...Noct…” The blond whined, his hands grasping at Noct’s white shirt as he attempted to stay upright. “Whe’re we -  _ hic _ \- goin’?” 

“To find Gladio and Ignis - we’re -” 

“WOOOO!!!” The unexpected shout from Prompto made Noct stumble with alarm, once again spilling half the contents of his drink as he was shoved forward. “We gotta find ‘em!” 

Suddenly, Prompto had detached himself from Noct’s torso, and took off, albeit very unsteadily, in a forward direction, bumping and swaying into random strangers as he did so. 

“Prompto! Wait!” Noct tried to call, but the little man had already disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh, Noct took off after him. 

He was gonna get himself seriously hurt. 

What a pain.

Noct managed to weave himself in between the dancing bodies, and his blue eyes searched frantically for hot mess of a boy that had taken off into the crowd. After he pushed his way through one last bout of strangers, a clatter of a glass on the ground made him whip his head around, only to find exactly who he was looking for. 

Oh, gods.

“Ignis!” Noct called as he trotted up to the man who was in quite the predicament. It had been obvious that Ignis was just trying to enjoy his wine, but from the looks of it, Prompto had all but careened up to him, slammed into his torso, and much like he had done to Noct, wrapped his arms tightly around his slim waist. 

Ignis’s eyes were still wide with shock and a hint of anger, and he turned his flustered eyes up to the prince as he approached, Prompto still happily clinging to him. “Noct.” Ignis greeted, his expression a tad sour as he flicked his eyes down at the blond head. “Care to lend a hand?” 

“Noooooo.” Prompto suddenly whined, his grip around Ignis’s waist only tightening. “Iggy...you’re -  _ hic - _ so pretty...ya know?” Violet-blue eyes turned to look up at the green ones above him, a sloppy smile slapped across his face. “With your glasses...n’ hair...yer just...beautiful…” 

Ignis’s expression hardly faltered as he stared down at the young man, his deadpan eyes rolling as he lifted a hand to gently pat Prompto’s head. “That’s very kind of you, Prompto. But if you wouldn’t mind....” The strategist said plainly, attempting to push his young companion off of him. 

Noct couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. 

This guy. 

Just as the prince made a move to help tear the young man off of Ignis, a large, tattooed arm suddenly flew into Noct’s vision. “‘Ey,” Gladio’s voice was evidently miffed as it took hardly any strength to yank the blond away from Ignis, his arm twisting to turn Prompto in his direction. His amber eyes glared at the drunken mess of a boy before him, but he didn’t seem to notice anything unusual - yet. “You’re causin’ a scene, stop -”

“Gladioo!!” Prompto suddenly cried, and identical to the situation before, the blond had lept his way at the large man, burying his head into his torso. “Gladio...dontcha’ think Iggy’s pretty? But -  _ hic _ \- you’re super handsome too...you’ got...big arms n’ your beard’s all cool…” 

Gladio’s eyes shot up to Noct, at a loss for words for only a second before he grunted, prying the young man off of him as he did so. “Who let this kid drink?” He asked, eyeing his two companions as he did so. Prompto swayed dangerously, but Gladio’s hands kept him propped up in his spot. 

“Dunno, I thought he was with you guys.” Noct said honestly, arms twitching as Prompto nearly fell backwards. 

“The question is irrelevant. Let us return to our hotel, I think we’ve had our share of this place tonight.” Ignis concluded, waving down the bartender as he spoke. 

All three in mutual agreement, the four exited the lively bar.

 

~ 

 

_ FooUMP.  _

Noct sighed as he leaned up, stretching out his sore back as he looked down to view the plastered mess of a blond he had just deposited on the hotel bed. 

The four had swiftly exited the bar, and it hadn’t taken much for Noct to agree to see to Prompto for the evening, as Ignis and Gladio apparently had a few other errands to run that night. 

Yeah, right. 

But it lead him to this moment, stretching out his aching back from carrying the majority of Prompto’s weight back to their hotel room. As he looked down on him, however, another smile came to his lips as he noted the flush on the blond’s cheek made his freckles stand out more prominently. 

Hm…

“You’re an idiot.” Noct laughed affectionately, bending down as he began to unlace the gunslinger’s shoes, dropping them carelessly to the ground. 

Prompto merely moaned on the bed, his eyes fluttering open and shut every so once in awhile while he shifted sloppily in the sheets. Noct paid in no mind, and continued, as swiftly as he could, to strip him down to his briefs. As he tossed his shirt to the side, Noct tilted his head in blatant affection at the pathetic sight before him. 

Freckled chest rising up and down, the blond appeared completely passed out of the side of the bed, the loose strands of hair sticking up messily in every direction. 

“What am I gonna do with you…” Noct mumbled to himself, shifting to the side so that he could lean forward and plant a soft kiss on the side of the flushed cheek. A smile still pulling at his lips, Noct spared one last glance before he turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand reach out and grab onto his shirt. 

His attention effectively captured, Noct turned to see a pair of glassy blue eyes gazing up at him. “mmm...Noct?” Prompto slurred, his hand still clinging to the back of his shirt. 

“Yeah?” The prince answere readily, a side smile accompanying the tilt of his head. 

“C’n you...stay...?” The large eyes that gazed up at him were watery, his expression betraying the sincerity in the request. 

Noct eyed him for a moment, shifting his stance so that he could turn all the way around. “I’ll stay, Prompto. I’m just gonna turn out the lights. Then I’ll let you sleep.” He explained, patting the arm that was still clinging to his shirt. 

“..oh…” The little whimper made Noct’s heart thud uncomfortably, and he watched as a strange rise of guilt built in his chest when Prompto turned his face away, his arm dropping back down on the bed. 

Silence filled the small space between them, and Noct scratched the back of his head as he sighed. With resolve, the prince walked a few short paces over to where the light switches were and shut them off -

Then promptly hopped onto the bed, his body sliding as close as it could to the boy next to him so that he could wrap his arms around the bare torso. 

The motion immediately drew Prompto’s attention to him, and without even hesitating, he had flipped over on his side, arms raised next up to tuck his hands underneath his own chin as he snuggled into Noct’s chest. 

A comfortable silence filled the room as Noct simply absorbed the warm heat of the body pressed to his, his eyes closing as he relished in the contact. 

“Noct…” Prompto’s muffled voice suddenly spoke up, and Noct could feel the puff of warm air against his chest as he spoke. 

“Yeah?” The prince answered, turning his head down slightly so he could glimpse the blue eyes. 

“Yer...really pretty, too...yer eyes are...kin’a like...Gladin Quay’s wat’r...n’...yer hairs’soft like a choc’bos...I really like your smile, too...it’s really nice. Tha’ss why I like takin’ pictures a’ you a lot…’cause’...yer so nice to look at…”

Noctis could only close his eyes and let a smile fall over his face. 

The words were sweet and genuine - and so very intoxicated. 

He rose a hand to cradle the back of Prompto’s head, tilting his chin as he planted another kiss on the top of the blond hair. 

“I love you too, Prom.” Noct whispered, feeling the smile come to Prompto’s face against his chest. 

Yes. These were the moments he lived for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I loved writing this prompt. Thanks again to Kestrealbird for the suggestion! I'll be posting the others...soon? But at random times hehe. Comments and prompts are always welcome!


	3. "Just fools, Noct..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the fabulously wonderful StarMaiden!
> 
> “Let go of me.” Prompto demanded lowly, his eyes flashing dangerously, though the tremble in his voice gave way to his rising panic. 
> 
> Prompto's in a heap of trouble when he's grabbed by two men...and Noct is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarMaiden gave me SO MANY wonderful prompts! I was so sad that I had to pick between them - but this one, for some reason, stood out to me. I wish I could have written them all...maybe I will someday? 
> 
> This turned out...kinda sad. I pretty much just curled up on my couch after I finished writing it, staring off into the distance. Thank you for that StarMaiden... ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 8D Enjoy!

* * *

 

It was high time they restocked on some quality goods.

That was what brought them to the Hunter HQ to pick up some supplies - Gladio wanted to check out their weapons there and Ignis was all too eager to get his hands on their rare meats. Noct was also very invested in talking to this one older lady, sharing information about tales with old beasts and lairs.

And that was when Prompto decided to excuse himself to snap a few good pictures from the hunter’s vantage point. The scenery of the HQ was absolutely stunning, and there were plenty of good spots to snap a few shots with his new filters.

Tilting his blond head up to view the giant arch that melded over the top of the HQ, he squinted when he finally stepped into the evening light and made for the small trail that lead up and away from the small area. He knew the perfect place to go, too. With the sunset hitting just above the Disc, there truly wasn’t a better time for a picture than this.

When he reached the top of the trail, he was momentarily caught up in the spectacular view before him. He could see the Disc in the distance, and the evening sunlight cast it in a brilliant shadow of light, the tendrils of the sun reaching far beyond as the red colors coated the sky.

Amazing.

With a smile, Prompto brushed aside his windswept hair and lifted the camera to his face, making sure to keep it steady as he snapped the scene.

“Wow…” He breathed. It was...so incredible. Being able to capture moments like these in his pictures lifted his spirits, and he suddenly wished that he wasn’t alone.

Well, that could be easily fixed.

“Hmm…” Prompto hummed happily to himself, pocketing the camera as he reached into his jacket for his phone to pull up Noct’s number.

“Well, well. Whatta we got here?” A loud voice suddenly disrupted the blond’s message to the prince, and he whirled around to find two burly men, who were likely a bit older than himself, coming up the trail. They were clearly hunters. Everything in their attire suggested it, but the oddity in their approach immediately made Prompto uncomfortable.

The one who had spoken was a large man with long, unruly hair tucked into a ponytail, and his face was set into a sneer as he drew closer. “Whatcha doin’ up here, pretty boy? You lost?” He jeered, his eyes crinkling in a strange sense of amusement.

“Uh, no. I’m not. Just came up here to check out the view.” Prompto answered casually, yet cautiously, flicking his gaze in between the two men who were unabashedly eyeing him. He tucked his phone away in his pocket, any sense of peace was quickly being replaced with caution as he watched them draw ever nearer.

“Yeah, it’s nice up here,” The first burly man said, his teeth flashing in another sneer. The two men were nearer than Prompto was feeling comfortable with, so with a breath, he straightened his posture and addressed them.

He was obviously on their turf or something.

“Yup. I’ll be going, then.” Prompto decided quickly, his voice a bit rushed as he attempted to make a wide circle passed the two.

“Now, hold on a second,” The blond whirled around, his heart instantly pounding when his arm was forcefully grabbed by the other man he attempted to pass. “Why don’t you stay a bit?” He jeered, his bearded face flashing in a taunting smile as he held fast to his arm. “Don’tcha think he should stay, Garin?”

Prompto’s face flushed in anger, and he gave a forceful tug at the hand that held him, but that seemed to only amuse the two.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” The larger man, Garin, who had addressed him before purred, walking up beside so that he could tower over his form. Prompto flinched when the man reached up to touch his hair. “You’re pretty cute, ya know. Cuter than most a’ the chicks around here.”

“Let _go_ of me.” Prompto demanded lowly, his eyes flashing dangerously, though the tremble in his voice gave way to his rising panic.  

The two men chuckled mockingly, and Prompto felt a chill run up his spine as the grip on his arm tightened and the brunet man lifted his chin with his hand. “Yeah, you’re definitely cute.” He sneered, his taunting face drawing nearer to his own.

That was it.

_POW!!_

Garin had gone _flying_ backwards from the force of Prompto’s fist connecting with his face, and not a second later he had twisted his body in an impressive series of moves and _kicked_ his captor’s torso, a satisfying _OOMPH_ immediately following the impact.

Unfortunately, though the kick had managed to free him, the majority of what had held up upright when he performed the move was the hand that immediately let go upon the impact. Prompto stumbled forward, his feet unable to catch himself as he crashed into the ground. He noticed his phone fly out of his pocket as he landed with a grunt.

Not wasting anytime, however, the young blond had picked himself up off the ground - only to feel his foot grabbed by a painfully forceful grip. With a yank, it sent him toppling back to the dirt ground.

“That’s gonna cost ya, you little shit.” The darkly uttered words barely registered in Prompto’s mind, as his head had hit the ground _hard_ when he had his feet swept out from underneath him. He felt himself flipped over and his body forced to sit upright when the grip in his hair aggressively pulled him. Stars danced in his eyes as he attempted to reorient himself, and his heart rate only increased when he felt the force of another body sit directly behind him while two strong arms forced his own behind his back. “Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and sit there _quietly._ ” Prompto pulled forcefully against the hands that held his behind his back, the panted, lustful words making his skin crawl.

“GET THE HELL OFF - _MmmpH_!” His words were all but silenced when the man that held him from behind sneaked up a hand and wrapped it firmly over his mouth, quieting his angry voice. The blond continued to struggle, his eyes blazing wide when the man in front of him began to lift his shirt, his rough hands feeling up his bare torso.

“Damn - this kid’s gotta nicer body then a chick’s... “ Prompto shut his eyes as he felt the disgusting sensation of a wet tongue along his chest, and his struggle only increased as the man made himself more familiar with his lower back.

It was no use, the two were _ridiculously strong_ and every part of him attempted to summon a weapon into his hand, but his wrists were locked firmly behind his back as Garin held him, his struggle doing nothing but tighten the grip.

“Hold ‘em there, Garin.” The other man commanded as he leaned back, tugging off his jacket as he prepared his next assault. “Don’t worry, kid. Imma make you feel _real_ _good.”_ Prompto’s eyes widened, his heart slamming out of his chest as he watched the flush in the man’s cheeks grow, his glassy eyes filled with lustful desire as he licked his lips.

A partial yell emitted from the blond’s mouth as the large brute reach a hand forward towards Prompto’s belt, unlocking the buckle. He could feel the tears of frustration and panic brimming in his eyes as he twisted against the force that held him securely in place.

Grimy hands flauntingly felt along the belt, loosening the straps with deliberate tease. Prompto shut his eyes, realizing his struggle was no use.

“That’s right,” His attacker crooned lowly, basking in Prompto’s dying struggle. “now just be good and -” The sentence was never finished.

In the blink of an eye, Prompto suddenly felt himself crash backwards as the person behind him was suddenly _yanked_ out from behind him, the only thing that followed were the cries from the other man as, he too, was suddenly sent careening away from him.

Prompto’s breaths came in short, panicked bouts as he attempted to regain senses of his surroundings. He quickly sat himself up to see what had so diligently set himself free, but his relief was short lived as he watched in terror as Noct’s dark figure descended upon the two men that were just a short distance away, their moans from the ground very audible.

Armiger weapons had the two hunter’s clothes pinned down to the ground, and Prompto realized immediately that that was what had tore the two away from him. He felt the light from the weapons dance in his eyes as the rest of the weaponry swirled around the incredibly terrifying form before him.

The prince had his eyes trained _firmly_ on the two assailants, and Prompto felt his heart jump as he noticed the instant rise in the wind and dark clouds that had begun to gather in the sky. The prince slowly began to make his way towards them, the sight of black boots passing Prompto as the force of the wind picked up around him.

Oh... _shit_.

“NOOOOCT!” Prompto cried, suddenly realizing the danger they were in as flashes of pink lighting began to split the sky. Without wasting a second, Prompto shakily shuffled to his feet and sprinted over to where the prince was walking.

“Noct! NOCT, STOP!” Prompto called again, daring to weave his way in between the swirling weapons that surrounded the dark prince.

The wind was making it difficult to see, but Prompto could make out the obvious shine of red irises through the black strands that billowed around Noctis’s face. Prompto’s yells seemed to fall on deaf ears as Noctis continued to stride towards the two attackers, each of their mouths open from their desperate cries of fear.

“Noct! NOCTIS!” With a yell, Prompto had lunged his way forward, skidding directly in between the path of Noct and the two men. His hands reached out and grabbed a hold of his companion’s arms, eyes squinting as the wind whipped around them. “Noct! Noct, stop! STOP!” Prompto called again, hoping that the gleaming red eyes would fix on him. “Noct, _please!_ ” The blond cried, his hands involuntarily reaching up to hold both sides of his face.

The action finally seemed to bring a result, as Prompto felt a mix of fear and anticipation surge through him when the glowing eyes finally fixed on his own. “Noct, it’s okay - stop. Stop. You don’t wanna do this, buddy…” Prompto cooed softly, one hand remaining cradled to his face as he gently brushed against the soft skin. He couldn’t tell if his words had gotten through, as the scream of the wind around them was rendering his voice nearly useless.

Their eyes remained locked on one another, each speaking a thousand silent words. Finally, after a moment of their intense gazes, Noct allowed his to shut slowly, the wind and clouds slowing their vigor in perfect synch. Prompto let out a breath of relief, a smile coming to his face as the intense storm slowly began to dissipate, and his smiled lifted even more when Noct opened his eyes, the pale blue color gazing softly into his own.

“There he is…” Prompto jested gently, his violet-blue eyes softening as he stared at the familiar color.

“Prompto…” Noct breathed, the intensity of the wind finally relinquished with the word. The expression on Noctis’s face was twisted with worry, and Prompto felt a shaky hand come up near his face, hand opening and closing as he debated whether or not he could touch it.

“It’s okay, Noct. I’m fine - really.” Prompto kicked himself internally at the way his voice broke on the last word, damning his inability to calm down.

And just like he thought it would, Noct’s face swiftly melted back into blackened wrath, his blue eyes flicking over Prompto’s shoulders towards the two men that were still pinned on the ground.

“Noct, wait…” Prompto attempted to reach out a hand to stop him, but Noctis had already passed him and stomped his way over to the two hunters.

“J-just let us go! Shit!” Garin cried as he watched Noct approach them, his struggle intensifying as the prince took his stance directly above the two of them. The Armiger flashed around him in blinding colors, and the two men’s screams filled the small of the area as the weapons suddenly flew into position, their sharpened edges pointing directly at them.

“Noctis - _stop.”_ Prompto’s voice commanded sternly, stepping up directly beside him as he placed a firm hand on his shoulders. “It’s not worth it. They’re just fools, Noct…”

Prompto could see the white of Noct’s teeth as he gritted them, the decision whether or not to tear them to pieces raging a fearsome battle in his mind. After moments of intense deliberation, Noct whipped his arm out to the side, the white shine of the Armiger disappearing in a flash of brilliant light.

“If I ever... _ever_ see your faces again…” The words were little more than a snarl from a beast, and the two men didn’t waste even a second longer before that had scrambled to their feet, tripping over themselves as they attempted their speedy getaway.

Prompto watched as Noct glared at their retreating forms, his eyes a vicious blend of mercilessness and fury. The rage died, however, when the prince turned his gaze back to where Prompto was standing. His eyes were filled with dread, and he simply took a moment to look at the blond before he spoke.

“What...did they do...?” He could barely finish the sentence, and he tentatively approached him, his aura polar opposite from a few minutes ago. Noct reached up a hand to brush a thumb along Prompto’s lip, the blond wincing a bit as he just realized that it had split open.

“Ah, heh - it’s whatever. Really. Just a couple a’ idiots givin’ me a hard time. Reminds me of a couple other idiots I know.” Prompto quipped lightly, attempting to shrug off the dark atmosphere while he batted away Noct’s hand playfully as he turned around.

Heart still hammering in his chest, Prompto, as subtly as he possibly could, fastened his belt back in its proper place, straightening out his pulled up shirt while he was at it. Prompto was thankful that Noct was silent behind him, and he attempted to keep his gaze away from the prying eyes that watched his every move.

With a gulp, Prompto searched carefully around the area until he found what he was looking for. “Ah! There it is.” He proclaimed, trotting over to where his phone had been so unceremoniously thrown. He tried to quell the obvious tremble in his hand as he reached for the device. “Hehe, good timing, though. Really - I’m sure those guys were scared -” Prompto froze as he looked at the screen.

It read: _Calling: Noct_

...he had...apparently pocket dialed Noct in the skirmish.

Blinking down at the device, his lips pressed together as his guilty eyes turned to view the prince that stood only a few paces away -

Noct held his own phone in his hand as he looked on.

Swallowing down the dread, Prompto patted the end call button with his thumb and stuffed it away in his pocket, taking in a shaky breath. Eyes still avoiding direct contact with the prince’s piercing gaze, the blond shuffled back to him, his lower lip curving up slightly as he nodded in his direction. “Uh...thanks, by the way…” The gunslinger said uneasily, reaching a hand back to rub his neck. Silence filled the space between them, and Prompto shifted on his feet uncomfortably as Noct just stared at him. Unable to bear the tension much longer, the blond looked up and offered a shaky smile. “W-well, I guess we should -”

Prompto wasn’t given a chance to finish before he found his entire body wrapped in a warm embrace. Noct’s arms were strong against him as he held him tight, and Prompto felt a flush of red flood his face as he felt the rapid heart beat of the prince’s against his own. Moments passed as Noct simply held him, his head resting against Prompto’s as he clung to his form…

And suddenly...Prompto felt his body weaken and his tenacity melt away. The strength in his arms and legs seemed to drain from his limbs as he slowly began to realize what had happened. Squeezing his eyes shut, the blond felt a stream of tears leak through his closed lids as his resolve was stripped away by the warm body that held him. His shoulders shook as silent tears streamed down his face, and with a tentative push, he wrapped his own arms around Noct’s torso, burying his face into his strong shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to StarMaiden for the prompt!!
> 
> I am just dying over the prompts that you guys send me. I'm in love with ALL OF THEM. So I wrote - ALL OF THEM. But just as a forewarning! I will NOT be posting these in the order that I receive them. Some prompts are similar in angstyness, funnyness, happiness, etc, so I wanna switch it up to avoid having several sad, funny, or angsty drabbles in a row. Get me? So fear not, for I HAVE SEEN your prompts - and every one of them has been logged away and is either written or in the process, but it may be a few chapters in until you see them. 
> 
> With that said, I'm loving the love that's been given to Prompto and Noct, they're so much fun to write! BUT - you guys maybe wanna toss some Gladnis my way? Those two need it too! It's up to you, though! I'm always up for anything you wanna give me! :D :D :D Thanks for reading!


	4. Of Cup Noodles and Secret Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Prompto…” She began, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I hate to say this, but you’re kind of an open book.” She said honestly, flicking her hair out of her eyes. “And I think it might help a bit if you stopped denying that you’ve got it bad for Noct.” 
> 
> Prompto's been figured out - but by someone who is unexpectedly helpful in helping him sort out his feelings. Meanwhile, Gladio tries to cook for Ignis. Emphasis on tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to heyjealousy for this prompt! 
> 
> I absolutely had the time of my life writing this. It literally just wrote itself. :D This prompt is set more in a time where Noct and Prompto haven't confessed to each other yet until waaay later into the game than I picture. But I LOVE THIS KIND OF AU! I am all for the tension set throughout the game with unsaid feelings muahha.
> 
> You guys are incredible, by the way. The amount of positivity I got on my last work literally overwhelmed me. I was twitchy with happiness - and the urge to write! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! They fuel my soul and motivate me to keep going. But anyway - ENJOY!

* * *

 

Prompto stared down at the digital screen in his hands, the soft smile on his face evident as he flipped through the day's pictures.

They had decided to stay in Cape Caem for a while, as Cid was repairing the Regalia with Cindy at that point. It gave the four a just a bit of time to settle down from their constant adventures, and they could all use the break.

So, right now, taking a little time to divulge in the free time, Prompto was scrolling through his pictures on his camera, every so once in awhile letting out a laugh at the moments he captured. Though as he scrolled through them, he couldn’t help but bite his lip as he noticed that the majority of them...starred Noctis.

His lips stayed pulled in a gentle smile as he looked on at one particular picture. The moonlit water of Galdin Quay gave the prince a mystic background, and his eyes, so blue even in the night, reflected the stars. He looked ethereal, even. His hair hung nicely in his face, and a gentle smile made his face kind with shocking beauty…

...geez, he had it bad.

“Ooooo!”

Prompto yelped when the sudden voice cooed behind him, his arms flailing as he attempted to catch the camera that had flown from his hands in fright. “GYEAH - holy crap, Iris! Dontcha know to knock first!?” Prompto wailed, blood rushing into his face as he realized that Iris had most _definitely_ seen him staring at that picture.

“Uh - nope! Door was wide open!” The little brunette tweeted, her pretty face scrunching up in a happy smile as she plopped herself down next to the blond. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” She asked casually, her brown eyes lighting up.

“Uh - ehem, pictures.” Prompto said uneasily, hands fumbling with the camera in his grasp.

“Really!? Can I see? Did you take more today?” The young girl asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat as she tried to sneak a look.

“Yeah - yeah I did.” The blond laughed sheepishly, flicking his thumb to switch to the next picture. As he held it up, however, he froze when he saw that it was _another_ picture of Noct.

“Oooohhh..” Iris cooed, head tilting as she observed the picture.

Prompto’s face was hot with embarrassment, and he quickly flipped to the next, but his horror only increased as the next several pictures were _all of Noct._ Noct smiling, Noct battling a creature, Noct leaning over a railing, Noct fishing, Noct, Noct, Noct...

“M-must be in the wrong album.” Prompto attempted to excuse himself, shifting to the side as he took the camera away from Iris’s view. He could _feel_ how badly his face was burning, in fact, he could see that some of the color had even leaked into his arms.

Damn pale skin.

His fingers twitched through the photos as Iris waited patiently beside him. When he finally reached a portion of the daily pictures that had other things in it besides just Noct, he let out an uneasy laugh as he turned back to Iris.

“Ahaha - here, have a look at -” He paused, however, when Iris’s expression remained deadpan. Her brown eyes stared damningly at Prompto, and the blond couldn’t help but feel himself quake at _how much she looked like Gladio in that moment._

He was definitely caught.

After a moment, Iris sighed and clasped her hands on her lap. “Listen, Prompto…” She began, the blond gulping as she twiddled her thumbs. “You’re about as stupid as my brother.” Her voice was flat with fact, and she took in a breath as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Prompto flicked his eyes around the room for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell that meant.

“No, I’m not - wait. What does that mean?” Prompto asked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Why are guys so stupid…” Iris sighed to herself as her small body fell back onto the bed, hands covering her face as she did so.

Prompto could only watch as Iris stayed like that for a moment, his heart beating a little faster as he tried to comprehend what she was actually saying.

“W-uh, why is Gladio stupid…?” Prompto said as silence filled the room, desperately trying to start a conversation that would lead away from his current predicament.

Iris allowed her arms to flop on either side of her, taking a moment to suck in a breath before she propped herself up, hands supporting her body weight behind her back. “You’re just like Gladdy, it’s so stupidly obvious that you’ve fallen head over heels for someone, but you won’t say a thing about it. And you think you’re being all secret about it, but anyone with eyes can see it.”

Prompto gawked at her, part of his brain melting from the fact that this young lady had seen _right through him_ \- while the other part was infinitely curious about what she meant by Gladio’s...feelings. “Wait...anyone can see...what? Wait - does that mean Gladio’s got someone he likes? Who is she?”

Prompto didn’t want to admit _anything_ at that moment. But his head became a bit confused as he had thought for sure that -...no it was wrong of him to assume anything was perhaps going on between him and Ignis. That wasn’t fair. Maybe he was just looking too hard into things. And if Gladio had someone else that he was interested in, that would help quell his curiosity about the two.

Iris, however, simply stared back at him, her jaw hanging open slightly before she smacked a hand in her face. “You can’t be serious. You guys are together almost 24 hours and you can’t see the most _obvious_ thing in the world?”

Prompto flicked his eyes back and forth, waiting curiously for her to continue.

“Look, Prompto…” Iris began, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I hate to say this, but you’re kind of an open book.” She said honestly, flicking her hair out of her eyes. “And I think it might help a bit if you stopped denying that you’ve got it _bad_ for Noct.”

Prompto thought he had passed out for a moment when the room suddenly shifted when his vision faded dangerously.

Yup. He was dead.

“I - I…” He dropped his gaze, realizing that it was no use. His hands fidgeted in his lap, and he could only sit in shame as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Iris waited patiently, her head tilted slightly as she sat there in silence.

“I guess...maybe...a little…” Prompto finally peeped, his eyes flicking between the amber orbs and _anywhere else._

“Good. Feel better?” The young lady asked curiously, her lips lifting in a side smile as she ducked her head to catch Prompto’s gaze.

Prompto blinked his eyes up at her, and oddly - he did. He felt _much_ better.

It was said. Out in the open.

He ducked his head as an involuntary chuckle bubbled in his chest. “Uh, yeah. I guess I do.” He answered honestly. But his expression fell again, as he realized that it...was just...not likely to amount to anything. “It’s just...I can’t...say anything.” Prompto explained, his voice low as he spoke. “There’s no point, really.” Prompto laughed humorlessly, his thumbs brushing the screen of the camera as he looked down.

“Why not?” Iris suddenly questioned, her attention fully fixated on his violet-blue eyes.

“Heh, why _not?_ How long do you have?” Prompto chuckled, his lips pressing together as the reality crashed around him.

“Mmmm, ‘bout an hour and a half. Gladdy said for some reason he’s making dinner, and who knows how that’ll turn out.” Iris quipped with a bright smile, tilting her head as she waited.

Prompto laughed at that, but turned his gaze back down as he bit his lip, trying to think of how to start. “It’s just - he’s got way more things to think about than _me._ I’m not anything more than a friend who got to tag along on a roadtrip. I’ve got nothing to offer, and besides, he doesn’t even feel the same way. He’s -” Prompto stammered before he was able to finishing, choking down the strange lump that had formed in his throat. “He’s got Luna. He loves her. They’re getting married. He has to stay focused on that. That, and the fate of Lucis. So, what’s the point?” Prompto finished, swallowing hard as clenched his hands to keep down the sudden emotion that rose in his chest.

Iris stayed silent for a moment, her eyes downcast and pondering as she absorbed the words. “Yeah...I see what you’re saying.” She said softly flicking her golden eyes back to him. “But Prompto - did _Noct_ tell you that?” The brunette asked, eyeing him carefully.

Prompto blinked up at her, his brows furrowing as he tried to process the question.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She chuckled softly, reaching up a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Listen - do you think that Noct would have brought you along if you had nothing to offer?”

The sentence caught him off guard, and stayed silent as he pondered the question. Why _did_ Noct bring him? He thought perhaps it had been because he was a friend - but this was an insanely important trip that they were making...Noct had explained that he had observed his skills as a gunslinger, but there had been a strange look in his eye as he had rapidly explained his reasoning.

“Hmm...yeah...maybe. Or maybe he’s just royally stupid.” Prompto said lightly, garnering a laugh from Iris.

“That’s true, too!” Iris agreed with a bright smile.

“I want  - “ He sighed after their laughter had died down, “I want to make him happy. I don’t want to do anything that will get in the way of that...he’s so...amazing when he’s happy. His entire body lights up, and it’s like you're looking at something warm and pure all at the same time. And - and you never wanna see that go away. Oh - and it’s just - the _best_ if you can get him to laugh. Have you heard him laugh? I mean…” He breathed out as he thought, his eyes downcast as he sorted through his emotions. “And even though all of this has happened to him...he keeps going. He’s strong and powerful, warm and kind, and if - if _I_ ever did anything to make that go away...I’d never forgive myself.” Prompto finished, his gaze zoning out on the same picture he had been looking at before.

Iris watched him in silence, her lips tilted in a gentle smile. “You...really like him...huh?”

“I...I really do - um...I think I’m…” Prompto couldn’t finish the words, and he shut his eyes against the swell of words that floated on the tip of his tongue. No. He hadn’t even admitted that to _himself_. And he certainly wouldn’t do that now.  

Prompto’s eyes flew to the door, momentarily thinking that he might have seen a glimpse of darkness out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was stolen away again when Iris started speaking.

“Prompto...you’re never gonna know anything unless you do something about it.” Iris said gently, patting his leg in comfort. “It’s just like I told Gladio about Ignis, he’s never gonna - “

Prompto choked back a gasp as his eyes whipped up to Iris, his violet-blue eyes staring wide at hers.

“What?” She asked suddenly, leaning back slightly as her face mirrored his shock.

“ _YOU - uh - what!?”_ Prompto squeaked, both hands coming up to cover his mouth as his ears rang with shock.

“Okay - enough with that. You were gonna find out eventually. I mean, _seriously,_ how have you not noticed?” Iris asked, her eyes half lidded as she stared at him pointedly.

It felt like his brain had stopped working. He had - _thought_ something was going on...but to have it stated so blatantly was just…

“Can you get a grip? This isn’t about them, anyway.” Iris said pointedly, folding her arms across her chest as she pursed her lips.

“Uh - _cough -_ yeah, yup…” Prompto said with a shake of his head, trying to reorient the world that had just been rocked.

“It’s like I told him - nothing will ever happen if you keep it to yourself. It’s all fun and games for a while to look, but eventually you’re gonna wanna touch. And it’s better that they know how you feel _before_ that happens.”

Prompto felt as though he might melt away into a pile of goo at that moment. His face flushed red again, and he wished to the gods that the floor would just swallow him whole and end his misery right then and there.

“Ehehe...love guru, Iris…” Prompto said nervously, after a dreadfully long pause.

“That’s me! I’m a helper!” She chirped happily, any annoyance on her face disappearing as she bounced slightly in her spot.

The blond chuckled at the comment and nodded as he looked down at the camera. “...thanks, Iris. This...helped.” He said honestly, tossing her a grateful nod.

“Yeah, it usually does.” She chuckled, punching his arm as she hopped off the bed. “Now, let’s go see what Gladdy made for his beloved, mmm?”

Prompto let out a loud laugh and set his camera aside, making a swift movement to follow.

He could say for sure that this night had _certainly_ been enlightening.

 

~

 

Gladio swore under his breath for the millionth time that night as he tossed aside the plate of seared meat.

He was absolutely useless in the kitchen.

“Gods, _damn_ this.” He seethed, running the water over the burned dish.

He had tried tonight, he really had. He thought he could do something kind for Ignis, as the poor man had been running ragged trying to keep up on their travel plans, cook dinner, drive them to and fro, organize their lists, etc. But cooking was certainly not his forte.

With a sigh, he pushed aside the pan and placed his hands on his hips.

“Nice one, Amicitia…” He mumbled to himself, scratching his head as he tried to figure the best way to fix this.

He had attempted to enlist Noct’s help to have him retrieve a particular cooking utensil from the Regalia, but Gladio had hardly gotten two words out as the prince had come dashing down the stairs and _sprinted_ out the door.

He had briefly thought to give chase, but Noct had been known for his late night runs, perhaps he was just feeling antsy. He hadn’t looked scared or overly worried, but his eyes had shown with a kind of unease that left Gladio wondering.

Oh, well. At that point, he was just trying to make sure he didn’t burn down the leville.

But now he was in _quite_ the pickle.

He whirled around, however, when the door to the small leville opened, the scent of the fresh night air filtering out some of the smoke that was hovering in the small space. He had hoped it’d be Noct, but his face fell when it was Ignis who stepped through the doorway.

Gladio watched as Ignis’s nose and brows scrunched, the smell of the burned meat immediately overtaking his senses.

“What in…” He breathed as he looked around, his green eyes settling on Gladio as he glanced to the kitchen.

“Yeah, sorry.” Gladio apologized, his voice a mix of shame and irritation. “Toldja I’m no good with cooking.” He reached up a hand to rub the back of his neck as he stared around at the mess before him.

Ignis just blinked at him, setting aside the harvested plants that he had retrieved from the tiny garden a ways away. He coughed as subtly as he could, and made his way over to where Gladio was, keenly observing that absolute catastrophe of a mess. “What on _earth_ were you trying to make?” Ignis asked, his handsome face turning to stare openly at his companion.

“Somethin’ that you could actually _eat,_ for one…” Gladio grunted, his bare shoulders shrugging as he explained himself.

Ignis furrowed his brow again, and Gladio watched as he lifted a gloved hand to his lips, his forefinger and thumb bracing over his lips and chin as he quietly observed the disaster. Gladio felt an odd sense of affection swell in his chest as the corners of Ignis’s mouth ever so slightly lifted in obvious amusement.

“Mmm...I suppose...it is the effort that counts?” Ignis offered lightly, his hands coming down to rest on his hips as he smiled up at Gladio.

Gladio, as hard as he may, couldn’t stop the annoyed smirk that came to his lips at the comment, and he shook his head as a bit of irritation mixed with embarrassment flooded his chest.

He could take down a damn _cataplobas_ but he couldn’t cook Ignis one meal? Pathetic.

“It was thoughtful, Gladio.” Ignis spoke up again, his eyes honest as he stared up at him. When Gladio didn’t offer him a response, Ignis took the initiative and tip-toed on his feet to rise just enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Finally grabbing Gladio’s attention, Ignis tilted his head as he looked on at him. “Thank you.”

It was almost irritating the way his frustration faded away from the small gesture, and the involuntary smile that came to Gladio’s lips replaced his flustered expression. His arms moved automatically as he wrapped them around Ignis’s slim waist, one hand coming up to brush a thumb along his almond shaped lips. “I’ll make it up to you…” Gladio said lowly, “I promise.” With that, he leaned down and locked his lips over Ignis’s, giving the man a more passionate fill. A few moments passed before they pulled away, but Gladio kept their faces close together as he took in the simple bliss of the moment. “...but we’re havin’ Cup Noodles tonight…” He said with a nod, his own laugh joining Ignis’s in the light joke.

_“OOOOH! Something smells burned! I betcha’ Gladdy’s cookin’ again!”_

The sound of the voices coming from the stairs tore the two apart, each returning to a respectful distance away from each other as they heard the pounding of feet on the steps.

Clearing his throat, Gladio tossed his head in the direction Iris’s sing-song voice came from. “Like you were any help, Iris!” He called, watching as her bouncy form came bounding down from the stairs with Prompto close behind.

“Yummm, smells great! What’s for dinner? Charcoal, a fire pit? Perhaps a delicious bowl of molten lava?” Prompto’s voice made Gladio’s eye twitch, and he shot Ignis a look when the man had ducked his head in laughter.

“Tch, Cup Noodles.”

The laughter that filled the small space could likely have been heard for miles away.

 

~

  
Noct stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were unblinking as he listened to the soft sound of the sea crash onto the shore outside of his window.

His hands were resting behind his head, and his expression was dull and unreadable as he attempted, with hardly any success, to sort out his thoughts.

He couldn’t sleep. Not tonight…

...not after...what he knew.

He had returned from his run only a short while earlier, and he had avoided any sort of eye contact with _anyone._ He made quick work to pass by the small group of people that were situated on the ground, all enjoying their Cup Noodles with laughs and smiles. Talcott had avidly encouraged that he join them, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t sit there and pretend anymore. He had needed to get away, and though his show of dashing up the stairs with only so much as a “I’m gonna go shower” to the group that sat on the ground was likely a mistake at attempting subtly, he couldn't help it.

Noct twisted on the bed, his arms becoming a makeshift pillow as he turned on his side, facing away from the door. He hadn’t turned out the lights yet, but he had figured that he likely wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he did.

His thoughts were tangled, twisted, and _fastened_ around a single person.

He...shouldn’t have done it. He should have left when he realized where the conversation was heading, he should never had been so stupid to stay and listen to something that was clearly not meant for his ears.

He reached up to brush the still damp hair away from his vision, his eyes trailing out the window to blink at the endless night sky filled with stars.

Prompto...Prompto actually…

He couldn’t even finish the thought. His hands came up to cover his eyes as an odd rush of exhilaration filled his chest.

What was he going to do? What Prompto had said...was absolutely true. Noct couldn’t...offer anything to him. He was stuck in a position where even if he _tried_ he’d never be able to change where his fate lead him. It would always lead back to becoming the King of Lucis - defeating the Empire - and marrying Luna. Nothing about him would ever amount to anything that could garner a future with Prompto…

...but that did nothing to stop the ache and _want_ for him. And now that he knew Prompto…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard three light knocks at the door, and when he turned around to view the intruder, his heart pounded in his chest when he realized it was exactly the person he wanted to see _least_ at this moment.

...and most.

“Hey, buddy. Just comin’ in to say goodnight.” Prompto’s words were just a hush above a whisper as he had perhaps thought Noct was sleeping. His lithe frame peeked in through the door, wondering if it was alright or not to enter.

“Oh...yeah…” Noct muttered in return, trying to keep the shakiness of his voice to a minimum.

Could Prompto hear his chest pounding?

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” The blond asked tentatively, his eyes moving to the light switch.

“No - uh, no…” Noct answered his hands coming up behind him to prop his torso up on the bed.

“Oh...can I, uh...can I come in?” He asked, obviously sensing the strange awkwardness that had filled the space between them.

“Um...yeah, sure.” The prince gulped, hoping that the nervousness in his voice didn’t give way to his fragile state of mind.

It looked as though Prompto had hesitated a moment to take him up on his word, but eventually the blond pushed his way through the door and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. “I - _ehem -_ I wanted to show you a few pictures.” He coughed, obviously estranged by the odd atmosphere between them.

Noct took a moment to blink at him, debating whether or not that was a good idea at the moment. He decided that it would likely be weirder to say no. “Oh, okay.” The dark-haired royal said with a nod, sitting up so that he could swing his legs over the edge, sitting as far away from Prompto as was obviously acceptable.

He didn’t know if he could control himself at this point.

“Um...here. This one.” Prompto began, shifting himself over slightly, immediately closing the gap that Noct had put between them.

Noct tried not to pay too much attention to it, however, and looked down at the image.

For a moment, the prince was distracted by the overwhelmingly beautiful shot.  “Wow…” Noct breathed, leaning forward a bit more to take a closer look. It was a cascade of colors. The dawn flitted down the Cape’s sea, setting the water on fire in a myriad of purple and red. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

“You like it?” Prompto said happily, his teeth flashing up at Noct as he looked for approval.

“Yeah...it’s amazing.” The prince said honestly, his eyes flashing up to meet the Prompto’s -

The distraction immediately filtered away when Noct was suddenly overwhelmed with the gentle profile of Prompto’s downturned face.

“Oh, here. And this one.”

Noct was hardly listening, though. He continued to stare at the blond as he happily flipped through the images. All the while, Noctis was caught up in the powerful force that was telling him to reach out...just once.

Prompto’s freckled nose crinkled in a smile as he explained to Noct the background of the pictures he flipped through, and it didn’t seem as though he noticed that the prince had eyes only on his face.

It...wasn’t fair. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. He felt in the core of his being, and his will was violently tested when Prompto’s soft scent drifted in the space between them.

He had been this close with him before, but never with the knowledge of his accepted desires. He had never truly acknowledged them, and now that he had...it was almost impossible to resist his temptations.

He wasn’t aware that Prompto had stopped talking, and only realized the oddity of his own state when the blond suddenly looked up and away from him, his face flushing in the dimly lit room.

“Uh - uh yeah, that was about it.” Prompto suddenly chuckled nervously, switching off his camera with a flick of his thumb. He turned to look at Noct, but again, his face turned away when Noct simply stared back, his lack of response making the young blond shift nervously.

“Um...okay, well I’m gonna let you sleep now.” Prompto finished awkwardly, hopping off the bed as he stood to his feet. “G-uh, goodnight, Noct.” Prompto said hurriedly, making for the door in one swift motion.

“‘night...Prompto…” Noct called after him, making the gunslinger pause in his tracks as he turned to him. A strange silence filled the air, and Prompto offered him an awkward smile as he nodded, finally exiting through the doorway and shut the door behind him.

As Noct stared down at his own hands, he didn’t realize that outside his door, Prompto had pressed his back against the wall, sliding down the frame as he folded his arms on his bent knees, placing his forehead on his forearms as tried to calm the frenzied beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to heyjealousy! This was a wonderful prompt!! I love Iris to absolute pieces.
> 
> You guys are seriously the best, I can't say that enough, and I appreciate you sticking around to see what other shenanigans ensue as I take on your prompts. ;) I've ended up pounding out so many of these things that I've ended up posting every other day - but sadly, this will not always remain that way! I will try though to update as frequently as I can! My deadline is always one week. :) Thank you so much for reading and of course, your comments and/or prompts are GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's out of time. 
> 
> His three companions are in desperate straights as the poison is slowly killing them - and nothing seems to be working to cure them. He's got two options - stay and see what he can do to help? Or brave the cave that holds the cure? He'll do whatever it takes to save them - but he's running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Snow for this prompt!!!
> 
> I looooved writing this. It was SO MUCH fun and I loved feeling all twitchy as I typed it up hehe. What a great prompt, thank you again! :D This kinda turned out to be more of a Gladnis fic - WHICH IS GREAT BECAUSE I LOVE THESE TWO AND I WAS SO HAPPY TO WRITE IT! They'll get more love in the coming chapters - I promise :D
> 
> BUT OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I’m sorry - AGAIN I’ve pissed you off. I had so many people frustrated by the lack of requited love on the last chapter - it was rather hilarious *mob starts throwing pitchforks and knives* Hehe...I didn’t realize it’d be that bad...I shall make amends. I promise ;P But for now - enjoy!

* * *

 

_Shit shit shit…_

Gladio’s thoughts raced with the words as his feet pounded on the ground, his teeth clenching as he held tight to the smaller body in his arms.

Noct’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as another fit of vicious coughs overtook him, and Gladio spared a small glance down as his feet carried him ever closer to their campsite.

To his side, Ignis kept pace with him - in his arms he held the younger blond, who appeared to be far more coherent than the royal that Gladio carried. Though Ignis looked as though he was straining far more than Gladio would have original thought, given his physique, the man didn’t slow his steps as they made their way to the campsite only a few paces away.

“It’s right up here!” Gladio called behind him, Ignis giving him a nod as they raced their way towards the site.

The battle with the giant serpent had ended horribly. The four of them had been terribly out of synch for the majority of the fight, and though it wasn’t anyone’s fault in particular, the end result was any less than desirable. Gladio had opted to circle the giant snake to make the final blow, but what he hadn’t counted on was the others need to distract the beast, and due to their lack of communication, the serpent had ended up cornering the three of them - spraying a heavy dose of a blackened mist directly in their way just moments before Gladio had ended its life when the greatsword lopped of its head.

They were suffering the repercussions now. Though Ignis had insisted that he’d be okay, after he had let out a few hacking coughs, his concern was more evidently focused on Noct and Prompto who had barely been able to keep themselves upright as their coughs inhibited their ability to breathe. Ignis was barely able to get words out himself, but his state appeared to be a small bit better off as he was fussing over the two of them the moment the opportunity arose. It wasn’t long after that Noct had succumbed to the poison, his form crumpling to the ground as he lost consciousness. Prompto followed shortly, though he appeared to drift in and out of consciousness as they had made their way towards the camp. It was clear who had been hit with the heavier dose, as Noct had barely the energy to elicit any kind of response.

Gladio had been gravely concerned that Ignis was about to suffer the same fate, but the man appeared to be fighting back the poison’s influence, and he had quickly instructed that they return to camp - surprising Gladio when he had hoisted Prompto up in his arms and rushed off in the opposite direction - Gladio following closely behind with the prince.

And now here they were.

Gladio’s steps clicked on the stone ground as they made their way up the stone ground up to their small tent. Glancing once behind him to make sure that Ignis was still behind him with Prompto, he pushed back his panic when the young blond coughed again in Ignis’s arms, and he made his way for the blankets in the tent.

“Where do you want them?” Gladio huffed in short breaths, eyes trailing up and down Ignis’s form as the man strained to keep his hold on the blond.

“Out here.” Ignis panted heavily, his teeth gritting as he adjusted Prompto’s body in his arms.

Gladio wasted not even a second before he had gently set the royal down on the stone ground, taking note of the horribly pale color that had stolen Noct of any flush. He rushed inside the tent and ripped out the sleeping mats and pillows, rapidly making their beds out the outside of the tent where Ignis could more easily tend to them.

“Good…” Ignis had breathed out, unsteadily kneeling on the ground next to one of the mats to set Prompto down on the bed. The poor boy was coughing again, his eyes fluttering open and closed as the poison seeped throughout his body.

Gladio followed suit with Noct, and he bit back his panic as the prince shivered violently in his grasp as he pulled the covers up around his chin.

“Shit…why didn’t our potions work!?” Gladio hissed, his dark eyes searching Ignis’s face for an answer.

Ignis allowed a hand to come up to Prompto’s forehead, feeling for the temperature. Gladio noticed the obvious tremble in his hand as he pulled away. “I’m...not sure. But it -” Ignis’s words were cut off when he let out a sharp fit of coughs, his hand bunching near his lips as he attempted to stifle the onslaught that wracked his chest.

Gladio’s eyes widened in panic, and he rapidly stood to his feet to make his way towards him. “ _Shit.”_ He swore, leaning down slightly as he placed his hands on Ignis’s shaking shoulders.

The fit finally died down, and Ignis immediately waved Gladio away. “No, I’ll be alright. Gladio, you must find Cardigar’s Lock. They should have it in the nearby outpost. I will see to the boys here.” Green eyes flew up to Gladio’s and the warrior tried his best not to let his frenzy show as he saw the obvious draw in his eyes.

“I -” Gladio almost spoke to argue, but he realized that there was very little that he could do there at the moment. Especially since none of their remedies had worked to cure them of the poison that was rapidly overtaking them. He didn’t want to leave them like this, prone to anything that was lurking out there - but he was left with few options.

Gladio stared down at Ignis who was still crouched next to Prompto and he clenched his teeth as he nodded. “Alright, I’ll get it for you. But keep your phone on you - I want you to keep me updated on everything. Got it?” His words were rushed and flustered as they spilled from his mouth, and a hand came up to cradle Ignis’s face as worry clawed at him.

“I will.” Ignis nodded, his eyes flashing back to Noct who once again erupted into a fit of vicious coughs. “ _Go,_ Gladio! We haven’t time to waste!”

With a nod, Gladio spun on his heels and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small device that served as an earpiece connected to his phone. He could hear the stone shift under his feet as he sprinted away, the keys to the Regalia held fast in his hands.

He had no idea if he’d return to find them alive.

 

~

 

_SLAM!_

The door to the small convenience store of the outpost Gladio had stormed into swung open with such force the man was surprised it hadn’t flown off its hinges.

He paid little attention to it though, as he rushed his way towards the shelf that held the curatives and scanned them carefully, though his heart pounded hard in his chest as he looked through them.

“Iggy - what’d you say it was called again?” Gladio asked as he raised a hand to his earpiece, activating the call.

“ _Cardigar’s Lock. It should -”_ Gladio bit down his worry as he heard Ignis let out a strain of horrific sounding coughs. After a momentary pause, he heard Ignis take in a breath. “ _It should be near Leiden’s Grave.”_

Gladio’s eyes whipped up and down the shelf - and his heart rate only increased as he didn’t see any sign of the curative. Without wasting another moment, Gladio spun on his feet and dashed his way towards the counter, a few protests shouting behind him as he pushed his way to the front of the line.

“Hey - buddy. You can’t skip in line, why don’t ya’-”

“Cardigar’s Lock - you got it!?” The warrior asked, his teeth gritting down his panic.

“Why dontcha’ go to the back a’ the line an -” The clerk wasn’t given a chance to finish his sentence before Gladio had snapped out a hand and grabbed a handful of his shirt, _yanking_ the poor man halfway over the counter.

“ _You better answer my fuckin’ question or I’m gonna make sure you never see the light a’ day again.”_ Gladio’s words were just a small less than a growl, and the man’s eyes bulged in fear as he attempted to shrink back.

“I-I we don’t got it! We don’t! I dunno what that is!”

“You’re kiddin’ me, RIGHT!?” Gladio barked back, his face drawing nearer as his rage overflowed.

No. No. No, no, no, no, no...there was no way they didn’t have it.

“I - I’m serious! We don’t got it!” Gladio shoved back the man as he released him, his hands fumbling up to the earpiece.

“Iggy - Iggy they don’t have it.” His words were shaky with panic as he spoke into the earpiece, his thoughts were only able to circle around the quickly fading time. He whirled around on his feet as he swiftly walked away, pacing the floor as he waited for Ignis’s response.

“ _Gladio, then you must -”_ Another string of coughs cut him off as he tried to speak, and Gladio prayed to whatever gods were listening that he wasn’t already too late.

“Excuse me.”

Gladio whirled around on his feet to find a pretty young lady staring up at him. Her big blue eyes blinked directly up at him as she waited patiently for his attention. Gladio couldn’t be certain that he didn’t look like some frenzied monster, but if he did, the young lady didn’t show it.

“I heard you were looking for Cardigar’s Lock?” Her blond curles bounced in light waves over her slim shoulders, and she offered him a kind smile as she waited for him to respond.

“Yeah - yeah, I am! Do you know where I can get it?” His voice was raspy in his worry, and he bent down slightly so that he could become more eye level with her shorter stature.

“I do! They don’t sell it here at the moment because it’s hard to get - and it sells out quickly too make the shelves.”

Gladio felt his knees buckle with relief his eyes fully trained on the young lady-now-turned-angelic.

The gods had answered him apparently.

“It’s in the caves just north of the outpost, here. I can show you where it is, but I’m not going inside - it’s crawling with nasties. But you look like you’d be okay!” Her voice was all too enthusiastic as she bounced on her feet, her smile sweet as she looked up at him.

“A cave - yeah, okay, sure! That’s fine.” He turned as a small gathering of relief filled his stomach, and he turned his head as he clicked the earpiece on his face. “Iggy - I’m gonna go get it now. Someone’s gonna help me find it. Hang in there.” His voice was pleading as he prayed that it wouldn’t take too long.

“ _Very good...hurry.”_ Gladio’s heart dropped at the words, and he could evidently make out the raspy voice as it panted the words.

His head flew back to the young lady standing before him. “Alright - take me there.” Without wasting another second, Gladio had all but scooped up the young lady in his arms as he dashed for the exit.

  


~

 

  
“Whelp, here it is!”

The young lady was right, it hadn’t even taken them five minutes to speed their way up the short distance from the outpost to the cave in question. The little woman had acted as quite a good guide for the most part, but eventually Gladio had opted to carry her on his back so that he could sprint his way towards the cave - as her legs would surely not have been able to keep up with him.

Gladio hunched over as he let the small lady onto the ground, rolling his shoulders as he sized up the cave before him. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, it actually looked smaller than some of the caves that he and his companions had come across in the past.

“Thank you.” He panted, passing her a slight nod of thanks as he pressed his hand to his ear. “Iggy, I’m at the cave, Just gimme a half hour or so and I’ll be back.”

“ _Very...well.”_

The response was barely anything more than a wheeze of air, and he swore under his breath as he turned back to the young woman. “You really saved me. Thank you.” He nodded, bowing his head at her before he turned to make his way towards the entrance of the cave.

“Just make sure you don’t take too long! They don’t have much time left.”

The words shot a hole right into Gladio’s heart, and he whirled around to ask how in the Six’s names she knew about that -

But she was gone.

“Wha…” His voice died in his mouth as he flicked his eyes around the area, but he closed it as he attempted to focus on the task at hand.

Whatever the hell...she had been - had better been true about what was in the caves.

Quelling the question in his mind, with a hop, the warrior sprinted headfirst into the darkened caves.

 

~

 

Ignis tried to withhold the fit of coughs that once again tore at his chest, one hand coming up to cover his mouth while the other clutched at his chest.

This...was bad.

He waited for the coughing to die down before he turned his hazy vision back to the prince that he knelt in front of. His quivering hands held a damp cloth to his forehead, and the other checked for a pulse on his neck.

It was there. But faint.

He craned his neck as he felt a violent shiver shake his own body, his face twisting into a grimace as hot pain tore into his very limbs as another hot rush filled his form. He bit down the agony, and turned to reach down towards the small mixture of remedy that he had prepared for the two boys. He had only been able to give a small bit to himself, as they were limited on the curatives that held any influence over the toxin, so the rest he had made sure to reserve for the two who were battling to stay alive.

 _“I’m in now, Iggy. I’m gonna find it soon, here. Just gimme a little more time.”_ Gladio’s voice had sounded from the phone that Ignis kept near his kneeled form, the speakers blaring as his voice filtered through.

“Do your best.” Ignis responded, his hoarse voice likely only faintly audible on the other line.

They were running out of time.

The mixture he prepared, however, did help a bit. It had shown on their faces. He couldn’t fail them, though. He had to keep them alive until Gladio returned. He could do it. He always had...curse the monster who did this. How had it managed to get all three of them?

Ignis reached for Noct’s head and tilted it up slightly, using the other to gently feed him the small bit of mixture that he had left at his side. Noct’s lips parted slightly as his nose scrunched up from the scent, but Ignis managed to dip the spoon so that it flowed into his mouth. Noct’s swallowing reflex activated automatically, but the cough that followed was loud and strenuous, and Ignis winced as he noticed Noct’s eyes move rapidly underneath his eyelids as the fever raged.

He spared a glance up at Prompto, and noticed the poor lad quivering in the sheets that covered him.

Taking a few deep breaths to prepare for his feet to support his weight, he reached to his side and picked up the phone, glancing down as he heard the screeching of a creature on the other end, followed immediately by the sound of a clashing sword.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked into the device as he finished standing, swaying dangerously on his feet before he managed to carefully make his way over to Prompto’s side, both with water and another blanket in hand.

“ _It’s alright, Iggy! Just a few vermin t’ take care of! Shouldn’t set me back!”_

Ignis’s world shifted dangerously as he all but crashed to his knees near Prompto, it took everything in his willpower not to give into the sudden darkness that threatened to overtake his senses.

He reached for the blanket and pulled it up around Prompto’s form, the poor boy letting out a few raspy coughs before his face scrunched up in pain. Ignis reached for the water at his side, and he carefully, much like he had done for Noct, tilted Prompto’s head forward to pour a bit of water into his mouth. The blond drank eagerly, and Ignis thanked the gods that it hadn’t sent him into a fit as it had done to Noct.

“ _Iggy - Iggy I think I found it!”_ Gladio’s voice sounded from the speaker on his phone near his side, but Ignis found his vision blurring dangerously at the edges as he looked down, and he caught himself with one hand as his body swayed to the side.

“Good…” Ignis said as steadily as he could, reorienting himself as the world shifted around him. He braced himself as he again stood to his feet.

Gladio had found it. Good. It shouldn’t take much longer for him to return with it. After he had it...he could likely…

His thoughts trailed off as the world around him tilted, and he felt a hot flash of heat seep into his head, one hand coming up to catch his face as the dizziness overtook him. He could barely make out the world around him as he stumbled forward, a hand attempting to brace itself against the small stovetop.

“G...Gladio…” And in a moment, the darkness that had been crawling up the edges of his vision overtook him, and he felt his body fall forward as he finally succumbed to the poison’s influence.

_“...IGNIS!”_

It was the last thing he recalled before he slipped away into darkness.

 

~

 

“IGNIS!” Gladio’s voice rang loudly in the cave, his mind replaying the raspy voice and the sound of crashing on the other end. His heart slammed out of his chest as he pressed the earpiece harder against his ear. “IGNIS, IGGY!?” He called again, his eyes flicking back and forth as his wild panic doubled when he received no response.

Faster than Gladio could have even thought possible, he had bent down and tore up the plant that he had managed to fight his way to. He made sure to grab every bit of it before he stuffed it hastily in his pocket. He whirled around on his feet as he dashed his way back from the way he had come.

The goblin that had come careening out at him from the side nearly knocked him over, but the warrior shrugged off the beast with a yell, summoning the great sword in his hand to dispose of it in one fluid motion.

It barely slowed him.

His feet carried him swiftly throughout the cave, and though he typically found it more useful to make careful and easy swings around him as he battled the beasts within, he had instead opted to swing the blade wildly in front of him every time a shadow appeared, more than half the time hitting a beast.

His heart pounded uncomfortably hard in his chest once he spotted the small sliver of light that appeared at the end of the cave - and though he thought he had been running as fast as he could before, he felt another surge of power carry his legs at a speed he had never thought possible.

He burst through the exit with a powerful yell, shrugging off the last daemon that had tried to claw its way into his flesh as he made his last escape.

The daylight shining down on him was a welcome sight, but Gladio didn’t even slow for a moment as he sprinted his way out of the cave, his feet sliding on the dirt ground as he whirled to his side and sprinted his way along the path back to the outpost that was only a short distance away. He could see the Regalia in his sights as he ran, and he hugged the plant tighter in his fist as he all but flew down the desert hill.

It didn’t take him long at all to reach the Regalia, and Gladio had neglected to even so much as open the door as he flew over the top of the car and slid into the seat, tossing the plants in the passenger seat as he reached for the keys in his pocket.

“Shit, shit, _shit!”_ He swore, his hands shaking violently as they fumbled around for the keys. Once he managed to grab them, he jammed it into the starter and _floored_ the vehicle, the engine giving a loud roar as it reared to life, the wheels spinning on the ground as it zoomed out of the parking lot and back towards his destination.

It had taken him all but ten minutes to reach the campsite.

In another series of fluid moments, Gladio lunged out of the car, plant in hand as he sprinted up the small way towards the campsite.

“IGNIS!” He shouted as he neared further to the site. His heart stopped in his chest at the first thing he saw.

“ _IGGY!”_ His desperate shout was little more than a cry as he dashed his way forward.

Ignis lay face down on the ground, a gloved arm extended above him with his phone only a short distance away from his open hand. The stovetop and table were laying unceremoniously on the ground next to him, having toppled over when Ignis had fallen. Gladio’s steps pounded on the ground as he sprinted over to him, crashing to his knees as he kneeled beside him.

“Iggy - Iggy, _come on._ ” Gladio panted, the plant tossed to the side as he gently rolled the strategist over on his back. Ignis’s arm followed the movement as it limply lay on his chest, and Gladio felt a swell of panic rise in his chest at the utter lack of color in his face. His heart dropped in his chest as he leaned forward, pressing an ear to Ignis’s chest as he listened for a heartbeat.

The dull thumping was _barely_ audible and much too slow.

“Iggy - Iggy hang in there. Don’t die on me…” Gladio breathed, his head whipping to the side as he reached for the plants that he had thrown to the side. Without so much as a second thought, the had taken a small stalk of the plant and set the rest aside. He crushed the entire plant together in his trembling hands, making sure that it was ground into small pieces. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a regular healing potion. Biting off the lid with his teeth, he stuffed the plant’s ground up pieces into the small vial, allowing the small blue liquid to absorb the substance. He shut the lid hastily, and rapidly shook it in his hands.

He knew he probably should have waited longer for the plant to seep its contents into the potion, but Gladio knew that he likely only had minutes left.

Bracing himself, he leaned over Ignis’s body and crushed the bottle in his hands, the glass shattering into a small flurry of blue lights as the contents immediately poured themselves into Ignis’s chest. It created a gentle glow that surrounded him in tiny shards.

Gladio’s panting breaths filled the small of the area as he waited for any kind of response, his eyes raking over Ignis’s form for any movement.

Just as Gladio had thought that Ignis had taken his last breath, the man suddenly twitched, and though his eyes didn’t open, his brow furrowed - and he took in a breath.

“Oh...gods…” Gladio could feel the weight in his chest drop at the sight, and a strange sense of nausea almost overwhelmed him from the relief at the sight. He gently reached forward and placed both hands on Ignis’s face, his own body leaning forward as he pressed his forehead to his.

He...was alive.

His work wasn’t done though.

It seemed as though what he had done had at least done _something._ So, without hesitating, he performed his same pattern of crushing the plants in his hands and stuffed them into two more vials. He gently laid Ignis’s head back on the ground, thanking whatever lucky stars were watching him as he noticed a tiny bit of color returning to his face.

He flew to his feet, and just as he had done to Ignis, he crushed the vials over Noct and Prompto’s bodies.

Each of them eliciting a small movement of life in return to the action.

Gladio watched as he cracked the last vial over Prompto’s chest, and he sighed in relief when the blond shifted in his spot as the curative worked its magic.

He...had made it...at least it seemed that way.

He watched the two youngest companions for a bit, more focused on Noct, as he had been the most damaged by the poison. The prince had winced in his sleep, and his hand had clenched at his side in response to the potion working its way through his body to purge the poison.

After a moment, he allowed himself to come to terms that it was working.

Gladio couldn’t stop himself when he reached over to grasp his shoulder in a clasp as relief flooded his chest.

“You guys are gonna be alright.” The words were more meant for him than even the two he looked down on. And with a long release of air, he stood to his feet and made his way back over to Ignis.

He still lay unconscious, but his breaths were audible now, and Gladio could see the infrequent movement of his eyes moving underneath his eyelids. Letting out another breath of relief, he leaned down and gently scooped up the strategist in his arms, his eyes flashing to Ignis’s face when he let out a small moan.

“I gotcha’, Iggy…” The warrior said gently, making his way over to the tent. He ducked underneath its entrance, and carefully lay Ignis down in the mat, his hands making quick work to remove his shirt, shoes, and glasses. He glanced up at Ignis’s sleeping face as he pulled the covers up to his chin, and he couldn’t help yet another breath of relief escape from his lips as he realized that he was okay...and he would live.

After Gladio finished with ensuring Ignis was comfortable, he stepped his way out of the tent and made his way over to Noct and Prompto. The two appeared to be sleeping gently now, though Noct still looked rather pale, Prompto’s cheeks were flushed with color, and he actively twitched in his sleep.

Gladio felt his knees give out.

The ground was solid and _hard_ on his legs as he fell to his knees. And he hung his head for a moment as he silently thanked the gods that he had made it in time.

They were alright.

They would live.

If someone had asked Gladio if he had ever cried from relief, he could say he never had -

Up until that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was such a great prompt, thank you Snow!! :D
> 
> It's almost painful for me not to be able to post all of these prompts at once - and you guys rock for throwing them my way! I'm loving it to death! :D *looks down at pockets that are overflowing with prompts* Uh, hehe. I'll really do my best to get to all of these asap, and I have been posting every other day so far, so maybe that'll keep up? *crosses fingers* Anyway, thank you for reading and feel free to leave your prompts and comments! :D It's always greatly appreciated!


	6. Noble Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has trouble controlling his temper at times - but that becomes especially hard when some noble scum keeps flirting with a certain glasses-wearing lover of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 - FrozenHearts and Anon  
> Thank you to FrozenHearts (who gave me the general setting) and Anon (who advocated for the jealousy element) for the prompt! 
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got busy with life issues.
> 
> You...would not believe how difficult this became to write. I wanted to turn this thing into a freaking novel - so narrowing it down to 12 pages was hell. BUT I LOVED WRITING IT! 
> 
> But anyway - I really hope that you guys like this! Some Gladnis comin’ right up! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

Gladiolus Amicitia wasn’t proud of the fact that he was quick to anger. 

He’d always had a hot temper when he was younger, and it hadn’t seemed to die down by the time he had reached twenty-one, but there was only so much that he could do to fix that issue. He had tried. Even enlisted the help of meditation, combat, and even books to get his minds off of things that angered him, but it still proved much too difficult to manage at times.

Especially when it came to _jealousy anger._

Now, Gladiolus could honestly say that he wasn’t one to hate, or judge - as these things only served to make a fool out of a man - but there was one person that broke through every single barrier in his mind and stuck itself like a sharp pin in the very center of his being saved especially for hate.

And that one person was, at the moment, encroaching on territory that was, for all intensive purposes,  _ strictly  _ off limits to anyone  _ but himself. _

But there he was.

Lord Sakone. All but falling over Ignis Scientia.

“‘ey, earth to Gladio.”

Noct’s sharp voice rang out in the large training hall, but the noise barely did anything to rouse Gladio from where he was starting sharply out the window, his eyes were daggers as he watched the interaction between the two men in the courtyard.

He felt his teeth clench together  _ hard  _ as he made out the small smile on Ignis’s face as he politely acknowledged whatever the hell stupid thing Sakone had said, the nobleman puffing up his chest in blatant pride.

He was going to kill him.

“Gladio. Hey. We’re not done yet.” Noct called from behind him, a hand coming out to pull rapidly at his shirt to cool his sweat soaked chest.

“Yeah. Just gimme a minute.” The warrior barely withheld the words as a snarl as he observed the two that were still chatting in the courtyard.

“Whatt’re you lookin’ at?” Noct asked as he came up beside him, swinging the wooden sword over his shoulder to gain a closer look. “Oooh, Lord Dirt-Face. Nice. Missed the guy. He only visits 5,000 times a year.” The prince scoffed, his eyes half-lidded while he too, stared out the window.

It was true. In the past year or two, the small country of Pitelois had become an increasingly larger part in the Lucian trade, and their kingdoms had been in close communication since. Though...the amount of times that the nobles, specifically  _ Sakone  _ visited in a year was nothing short of excessive - and Gladio tried to put the rest the rising suspicions that he, in particular, wasn’t after their  _ good relations. _

Lord Dirt-Face was a fond nickname given to the man because of his horribly grown beard.

The man was barely above the status of general nobility, and the purpose of joining his fellow countrymen to their every endeavour to Insomnia should have been passed, or at the very least, none of his concern.

But he was very much there. Every time.

“Don’t know why you don’t like him. Perfectly charming. Especially since he spends every waking second with Ignis, it’s gotta rub off on him.”

The words were obviously sarcastic and not at all serious, but they still managed to prick at Gladio’s resolve, and he bared his teeth slightly as his amber eyes remained fixed on Ignis who was now politely trying to excuse himself from the lord’s presence.

“The guy’s a fuckin’ piece of dirt.” Gladio growled the words as he looked on. “And he’s -”

He stopped.

He visibly felt his eye twitch as Sakone reached up and took Ignis’s hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles before he bowed his head. His expression was lustful as he gave him one last look, then swiftly walked away. Ignis watched him go for a moment, clearly shocked at the gesture, but his brows furrowed as he tried, as subtly as he could, to wipe the back of his hand on his leg before he turned in the opposite direction and disappeared into the castle walls.

The wooden sword that Gladio had been holding suddenly gave way with a sharp  _ CRACK! _

“Uh - “ Noct’s eyes watched the wooden handle of the practice sword fall to pieces in Gladio’s grip, the splinters cutting his hands ever so slightly before they fell to the ground. “Mmm…”

“We’re done for the day.” The shield snarled, whirling in his spot as he swiftly made for the exit.

Noct sighed as he watched him go. “Yeah, thought so.”

 

~

 

“Gladio...are you listening to me?” 

Ignis’s voice cut into Gladio’s reverie, and he was surprised by the way he had to forcibly pull his face out of a scowl when he turned to address him. “Uh...sorry, what was that?”

Ignis sighed as he looked at him, his eyes half-lidded as he adjusted his glasses with one hand. “I asked if you were alright. It seems as though that is not the case.” 

The two were walking around the quiet path of the palace gardens. They had just finished their meal one of the palace’s surrounding restaurants, and since Ignis had to pick up a report later that evening, they had decided to idle the night away with a walk through the gardens. The moon shone brilliantly down upon the decorative flowers, its silvery light bathing them in an ethereal glow.

It was supposed to be a tad more - romantic. Perhaps even enlightening, as the two had hardly spent much time together since the arrival of the Pitelois visitors, but Gladio’s thoughts always strayed back to the scene that he had observed that morning. It made him twitchy with anger. And he was terribly preoccupied.

Guilt swelled in his chest. “Yeah I’m...just tired.” He decided to say.

He knew Ignis could handle it. Gladio had already gotten into a fair share of quarrels with the visiting noble, and each time it had come back around to negatively affect Ignis and himself in the end. It was almost common knowledge now that Gladio and Sakone shared a very bitter rivalry, and due to Ignis’s pleads to at least  _ try  _ to act civil, he had given it his best to ignore it and leave it to him. Ignis wasn’t a fool. He could manage the situation just fine as he had done countless times before. In fact, he was actually  _ better  _ qualified than half the people there at handling the nobles, but Gladio couldn’t deny the anger that rose in his very core every time he thought of the two of them so much as glancing at each other.  

Like what he was imagining now.

“If you do not wish to talk about it, then I can’t make you.” Ignis concluded, his green eyes turning back towards their path as he folded his hands behind his back.

“It’s not that I don’t wanna talk about it, Iggy. It’s just that there’s no point. We already have.” Gladio growled lowly, his fingers twitching as he thought back to the encounter.

Ignis audibly sighed, his head falling as he quickly grasped the meaning. “Gladio…”

“I know, Iggy. And I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” The warrior admitted, throwing his head back as he ran his hands through his hair. “I just want the bastard to leave. Then I’ll be okay.”

“Only a few more days. Until then, please bare with me. And try to avoid speaking words to him.” Ignis chuckled next to him, shooting him a fond glance.

“Yeah, yeah…” The shield relented, feeling a bit of his frustration fade at the affectionate smile Iggy offered him.

He could do this. He could make it through the rest of the week without tearing the guy apart. Iggy would be fine too. As he always was. His words, charming demeanor, and sly way of exiting unwanted situations was a guaranteed at ensuring that he didn’t get tangled up in -

“Ah, look who it is. What a pleasant surprise.”

Gladio’s entire back went rigid as a slick, oily voice sounded from behind them, and for a moment, he refused to turn around. It was Ignis who turned first, Gladio catching the slight ire in his expression moments before it disappeared to face the nobleman who had appeared behind them.

“Good evening, my lord.” Ignis said respectfully, offering him a small smile that was just shy of pleasant.

At this point, Gladio had  _ actively  _ had to steel his expression so that it didn’t reveal the underlying fire that was burning in his chest as he turned around. Slowly, he too, turned to address the noble.

Sakone stood in front of the two with his broad arms folded in front of him. A sly smirk danced on his bearded face as he openly  _ stared  _ at Ignis. He was purposefully ignoring Gladio. His shimmery gold and black outfit boisterously represented the colors of his nation, the frills lining the sleeves in flashy laces. His dark ponytail drifted over the side of his shoulder in a sleek manner, obviously proofed and permed before he had begun his day.

Gladio wanted nothing more than to tear it off, along with the rest of his scalp.

“Dear, Ignis, I thought you had important matters to attend to tonight?” Sakone spoke, his expression twisting in false hurt as he blinked at him.

The smile on Ignis’s face remained taught as he responded. “I did. As you can see.” He said rather blatantly, the surprising words turning Gladio’s eyes towards him.

“Ah, I see. This is why you denied my request?” Sakone’s mocking words sent fire spilling down Gladio’s spine, and it took all of his self-will not to lunge at the man’s throat.

What a piece of shit.

“Matters concerning my daily schedule are much too trivial for one such as yourself, my lord.” Ignis responded professionally, nodding at him as he spoke.

His words were much too smooth. This guy wasn’t getting the hint.

“On the contrary, I find every detail about you  _ rather _ fascinating.” The nobleman said with a side smile, his boots clicking on the ground as he unabashedly approached the young advisor. “Would you care to indulge me this evening over a glass of wine?”

Gladio’s self-restraint was waning dangerously. He played Ignis’s words over and over again in his brain as he held back his fist.

“Kind of you, but I am preoccupied at the moment.” Ignis spoke, his tone somewhat incredulous at the rather obviousness of Gladio’s presence.

“Come now, I’m sure you can spare me a little time…” Sakone was much too close now, and Gladio felt his senses go numb as the noble was slowly reaching up a hand towards Ignis’s chin. “Even for just one evening.”

“I’m afraid -”

Ignis’s words were rapidly cut off in the blink of an eye when Gladio had reached out and snatched his arm, whirling him around in a microscopic second. In a moment, Gladio had twirled Ignis into his arms and in one fluid movement, dipped him back in a deep backwards bow and locked his lips in a passionate kiss.

Gladio made sure to keep their lips  _ locked  _ for a good five seconds before he released his companion, using his hands to lift the slim back back into a standing position. Gladio paid attention only for a second to Ignis’s flushed, and somewhat  _ angry _ face and the way he brought up the back of his hand to cover his mouth in humiliation. In a second, he pushed the strategist protectively behind him. Gladio’s boots stomped on the cement as he steeled his posture to size up the noble in front of him.

“That clear enough for you, you piece of fuckin’  _ dirt. _ ” The word’s were less a sentence than a growl, and Gladio could feel the way his upper lip twitched as he bared his teeth aggressively at the man before him.

Sakone’s eyes were wide with surprise as he looked on at Gladio, his mouth unhinged as he stared openly at the beast of a man before him.

But Gladio felt his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest when the expression rapidly melted into something much more sinister. Sakone’s arm curved around his torso while the other reached up a polished hand to grasp his chin. “Hmmm...quite.” The black-haired noble said all too calmly, the smile on his lips only widening as he observed the two. “I will let you resume your evening, then. Until next time, Ignis.” And with that, Sakone twirled on his feet and walked away, his posture all too proper.

Gladio watched every step the man took away from them until he had disappeared behind the garden walls. His heart was still pounding in his chest by the time he finally managed the will to actually relax his muscles even to move. “Tch.” He tsked, shaking his head as he began to turn around. “Well, I guess that’ll -”

_ POW!!! _

Gladio felt his beck whipped backwards from the force of Ignis’s fist connecting with his face, and he stumbled back slightly from the force of the punch.

“You -  _ insolent  _ \- “ Ignis could barely finish the word. His face was still flushed beet red from the kiss, and though Gladio’s only thought at the moment was the pain in his jaw, he couldn’t help but notice how endearing the way Ignis’s glasses looked tilted on his face.

“ _ Gods… _ ” Gladio muttered to himself, bowing his head as he rubbed at his jaw. He was  _ well  _ aware that Ignis’s punch could have broken it into pieces, or that he could have selected his nose as a target. This was barely anything to wince at. And Gladio was thankful he had been merciful.

“That was the stupidest thing you have ever done, Gladiolus Amicitia.” Ignis scolded loudly, the flush in his face dying only slightly as he glared at the shield. He flicked his eyes around the garden, fixing his slightly tousled hair as he watched for any intrusive eyes.

“Awwhh…” Gladio moaned as he worked his jaw, his fingers coming up to brace the bruised area. “Yeah…” He admitted after a moment, staring up at the moon as he tried to quell the pain. “I know. But I’m not sorry.” He said blatantly, his golden eyes returning to Ignis’s scornful expression.

Ignis glared at him for just a moment longer before his posture fell. He placed on hand on his hip while the other came up to catch his face in his hands as he bowed his head. The strategist rubbed at his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, then with a sigh, his hand fell back to his side. “I suppose there’s nothing that can be done now…”

Yeah. There really was nothing that could have been done at the moment. And though Gladio felt an  _ unbelievable  _ amount of satisfaction, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something that would likely come back to bite him.

Hard.

 

~

 

The days had progressed a bit more normally from that night on. Gladio hadn’t caught sight of Ignis and Sakone together as often has he had before, and when he did, Sakone seemed to be a bit more reserved than he usually was in front of the advisor apparent. Their interactions remained brief and professional, from what Gladio could tell. And though Gladio had barely spoken two words to Ignis since that evening, he was sure that perhaps his sporadic action hadn’t costed them too dearly...yet. It was only a day more to go that Sakone would leave, perhaps to return in another several months, but at least they’d have peace until that time. 

It was a good thought, thinking that perhaps the man had gotten the message. Gladio had certainly not expected things to go the way the did after that. He had tried to get into contact with Ignis to ask if anything had turned his way, but the man was so busy that his replies were short and uninformative. So Gladio was still left with a slight unknown in that area.

Oh, well. As long as he wasn’t seeing anything so far, then perhaps they were in the clear.

_ CLASH _

“Focus, Noct!” Gladio commanded as the royal went tumbling to his rear once again. Noct’s face bundled up in a scrunch as he rubbed at his backside, taking a moment to reach for his sword.

“Tch. Yeah…” The prince said rather dully, making Gladio’s brows furrow at the sulky sight.

“Square up, highness. Your form is shit today.” Gladio commended from where he stood above him, greatsword pointed directly at his face as the prince stood to his feet.

“Like that’s any surprise…” The dark-haired man said with a scoff, rising to his feet to dust off one of his pant legs.

“The only surprise is you finally admittin’ that your form’s sloppy today.” The warrior said, his words rough as he prepared his stance.

“Look, I know you’re angry, but don’t take it out on me. It sucks for me too, okay?” Noct’s blue eyes were downcast in an uncharacteristic amount of sadness as he spoke, trying to ready his stance.

Gladio’s brows furrowed at the comment. At first he had chalked it up to his attitude a few days ago, but the statement wasn’t adding up to the scenario.

He straightened his posture as he tilted his head. “What does?” He asked, twirling the blade in his hand as he propped it against the ground.

“The thing with Ignis.” Noct answered, his eyes narrowing as he stared at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_ Oh gods. _

_ WHAT? _

Shit. How’d the kid hear about that!?

“Wh-uh, what? You heard about that?” Gladio’s face melted into slight horror. But Noct was not acting at all as though he thought he would.

Perhaps he needed to give the kid more credit.

“Are you an idiot? Of course I did. He’s  _ my  _ advisor.” Noct answered, shaking his head as he turned away, his lips pressed together in a firm line.

“He, uh...he tells you everything...huh..?” Gladio asked uncertainly, his heart pounding ridiculously hard in his chest as he, could not, for the life of him, figure out why Ignis would have shared that with him. Hadn’t they both agreed to keep that from plain sight?

“It’s not exactly a secret, you know.” Noct cast him a glance, a small bit of anger pooling into his voice as he spoke.

Gladio was actively panicking now.

“Finding a replacement’s gonna be impossible. I can’t believe my dad agreed to that. What the hell is he thinking?”

Gladio’s heart stopped in his chest.

Wait... _ what?  _ Replacement?

“What a second, what replacement?” Gladio asked, the gears in his head slowly turning as he realized that Noct likely had not been referring to what had happened those few nights ago.

Noct’s blue eyes flashed in a confused gaze over the warrior, his brows furrowing as he calculated his words. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“Noct.” Gladio said sternly, dropping the greatsword on the ground which landed with clatter _.  _ “What  _ are _ you talking about…?” The warrior’s form towered over the prince as he demanded the answer.

The prince’s jaw hung open slightly as he tried to reorient the derivation of the conversation. “Gladio. Ignis is leaving tomorrow.”

Gladio’s eyes widened as his heart stopped dead in his chest. The world tilted dangerously at the next words that spilled from Noct’s mouth.

“He’s going back to Pitelois with Sakone.”

 

~ 

 

“And perhaps we will get a chance to see the Falls of Alterani, I hear they’re quite lovely around this time of year.”

Ignis bit back a cringe as he listened to the words fall from Sakone’s mouth, and he kept his face focused on the bookshelf they stood near in the quiet palace library. His gloved hands reached out to grab a particular read on the outlying kingdoms, and he silently swore to himself as another claw of guilt tore at his chest.

He had barely had two seconds to himself after the arrangement between Sakone and the king had been made. He’d been ushered by the noble to prepare for his journey to Pitelois, and since then, his time could barely be called his own.

This...was...not exactly pleasant.

He knew that it should have been only for a few months, but the way that Sakone had spoken had made it seem as though his time there would be filled...and possibly not allow him back in the time that he wished. There was little he could do, however, as the proposition to Regis had been well received. The king had, of course, kindly asked Ignis if he would take up the offer, and though Ignis had offered his arguments for Noct’s sake, the king insisted that the prince would be able to manage for a few months without him. Regis had seemed quite excited about the deal, having Ignis sent as their ambassador of sorts to the outlying regions would be a good start at confirming their trade deal.

...but Ignis couldn’t shake the feeling that that was only a small reason to why Sakone had proposed such a plan.

And not to mention that he had barely had the time to even think about mentioning this to Gladio. He was able to tell Noct, as the prince’s meetings and tutoring sessions had been penciled into his schedule, but unfortunately for Gladio...he hadn’t managed to say even a word. And messaging him with such news was certainly out of the question. What would he say?  _ “Gladio: I’ll be leaving with Sakone to Pitelois by the end of the week. See you in the coming months.” _

Impossible.

“Perhaps. But for all your talk of business deals and firm trade, we will have little else to focus on but that.” Ignis responded, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.

Sakone laughed at the remark while he leaned against the bookshelf Ignis was currently browsing. “Oh, come now. Surely we’ll find time for ourselves.”

Ignis’s hand paused for a moment as the words sent a slight chill down his spine. Swallowing back his dread, he continued to reach for the book near the top shelf. “Not if we wish to advance our plans as quickly as possible.”

“Such a focused worker.”

Ignis felt his body twitch when Sakone’s hand reached out and grabbed Ignis’s hand that was reaching for the book above him. His green eyes flew to the man beside him as his brows furrowed.

“It’s quite charming. It’s why I kept coming back, you know.” The man’s eyes lit in a dangerously possessive way, and Ignis couldn’t resist the slight tug he gave at his grasp.

“This is highly inappropriate, Lord Sakone.” Ignis’s voice was low as he finally allowed his mask to break into a slight glare, his wrist again tugging at Sakone’s grasp.

Sakone released it, but continued to step forward, Ignis backing up as the man invaded his space on a personal level. “Come now, Ignis…” The man began lowly, his steps continuing forward even as Ignis backed into the wall behind him. “Did you really believe I would go through all the work with no personal benefit? Surely you must know by now the reason I chose you…”

Ignis’s eyes narrowed even further, and he found his lip twitching as a glare now avidly adorned his face. “You are jeopardizing the relations of our kingdom  _ and _ yours if there is no seriousness to the claims you made to the king.” The advisor said boldly.

“Oh, I do have claim,” Sakone jeered, a hand coming up to brace against the wall beside Ignis while he leaned in. “But I also seek personal gain.” His other hand raised up and grasped Ignis’s chin, “You’re quite the prize, Ignis Scientia...and you’ll come to find that I too, have much to offer. All you have to do...is let me have you…”

Ignis’s eyes widened at the blatancy of the statement, but his face was barely able to turn as Sakone held it in place. His entire vision was filled with the man before him -

_ SLAM! _

Both heads whipped to the side when the doors to the library burst open - revealing the monstrous form of a man standing in the middle.

It took a moment for the three to assess the situation, as they all simply stared in shock at each other.

It was Gladio who made the first move. Faster than Ignis thought even possible, the man had stormed his way into the library, shoving chairs and  _ tables  _ out of his way as he carved a path directly to the two of them. Sakone had leaned away, his eyes focused on the coming brute, but his stance was prepared as the man neared. Things took an unexpected turn, however, when Gladio instead marched directly to Ignis, snatched his hand, slipped off his glove, and thrown it directly at Sakone’s feet.

“That’s it you stupid son of a bitch.” Gladio snarled after a moment of the two looking between the glove and each other. “Pick it up. I win. You leave this place and  _ never  _ return or ever so much as look at Ignis again - and if you do, I get free reign to tear you limb from limb. Got it?”

Ignis stared at the two men before him, shock rendering him speechless as he attempted to process that Gladio had actually just  _ challenged the man to a duel in his name.  _ Old traditions were still taught in history classes throughout Lucis, and surely the nobles knew the way of the old, but for Gladio to so actively bring to light such an odd tradition was…

Sakone’s lips curved in an uneasy smile. And though Ignis had thought, at first, that Gladio’s way of going about this was rather strange, he slowly realized that it was possibly the best thing he could have done to quell the situation.

For the man would obviously be to prideful to deny the challenge.

Eventually, the dark-haired noble bent down and picked up the glove, and Gladio’s teeth shown as he flashed him a dark grin.

“Very well, Gladiolus. I accept. But if I win, then I choose my prize.  _ Anything  _ I wish.”

“That’s a deal. But just so you’re aware -” Gladio said, his facial expression taking on the epitome of sinister. “ _ I’m gonna beat the living shit outta you.” _

  
  


~

 

Needless to say, Gladiolus emerged victorious. 

The small duel that had taken place with thin-blade swords was swift and effortless, and Gladio had made quick work to humiliate the man in front of the small gathering of people that had appeared in the middle of the courtyard. Though...near the end it had become little more than a brawl as Gladio had pummeled the man to a little less than pieces.

Ignis wasn’t sure who had been more humiliated by the duel - himself or Sakone.

“Tch, can’t believe they finally left…” Gladio had said the evening afterwards.

The two of them had taken some much needed time away from the palace, retreating back to Ignis’s apartment in a stunning turn of events.

After the small debacle between Gladio and Sakone, the Pitelois nobles had apologized profusely in his stead, Regis, though likely was ashamed by Gladio’s actions, had taken up a mantle of forgiveness and offered them peace - on Insomnia’s terms. Sakone, of course, would not return.  Clarus had taken it upon himself to see to Gladio’s punishment for outlandish behavior, but it had later been discovered that the current Shield wasn’t...quite as displeased as he had made himself out to be.

“My dad hated the guy ‘bout as much as I did.” Gladio had explained, looking out the window as he spoke, his hand bringing up the mug of coffee to his lips.

“It is fortunate that nothing more came of this.” Ignis responded from where he sat on the couch, his eyes flicking up from the novel he read, one leg crossed over the other to prop the book in his lap.

“You can say that again.” Gladio tsked, turning his attention back to where Ignis sat. “Can’t believe a piece a shit like that was considered noble.” His steps padded on the ground as he made his way over to the sofa Ignis sat upon.

“Quite. Though, he likely won’t be for much longer after the humiliation he suffered his country.” Ignis added, his legs uncrossing as Gladio sat himself down just in front of him, his back to the edge of the sofa as he leaned his head back.

“Don’t tell me that. It’ll just wanna make me follow up on it.” He sighed, his neck craning back as he viewed his partner from where he sat.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Each taking the moment to sip at their mugs, enjoying the pleasure of being in each other’s company after such a reckless week.

“Next time, I’m just gonna kiss ya from the start.” Gladio suddenly spoke up, though his eyes remained closed when Ignis looked up from his book. Ignis’s chuckle brought a warm smile to his face.

“Let us just hope there is no next time.” The strategist responded, leaning forward so that he could more easily look down at the amber eyes that were now staring up at him.

Gladio chuckled, a smile coming to his face as he looked on. “I love ya, Iggy.”

Gladio felt his heart flutter slightly at the smile Ignis returned and he closed his eyes as the man leaned forward in his seat, his lips coming down to give the warrior a sweet, upside down kiss.

“And I you, Gladio.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayaaayy! 
> 
> Finally a solid Gladnis fic! (besides the first) I hope you liked it! Thank you again to FrozenHearts and Anon! Lovely prompt! 
> 
> Okay, so a wonderful little Muffin of mine suggested something that was brilliant - a poll for the next fic! I will post three prompts - and perhaps you guys can vote which one you want to see next? I'll try this out for a while and see if it works! Here goes:
> 
> 1\. Noct's POV for Chapter 3: "Just Fools, Noct..." (What was going through Noct's head when he got Prompto's call?)  
> 2\. Noct is sick. Very sick. The fall of Insomnia as well as dealing with the death of his father has taken its toll. How will each of his companions take care of him?  
> 3.Luna happens to be very on board with Noct's uh...CLOSE relationship with Prompto. When she finally gets to meet the one who helped Noct through his rough childhood by being his friend, what will they say?
> 
> Alrighty! Take those as you will! I'm up for any of those!! :D thanks again for reading and PLEASE leave your comments and prompts!! :D :D :D


	7. Sickness of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is sick. Very sick. The fall of Insomnia as well as dealing with the death of his father has finally taken its toll. It's up to each of his companions to nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AANNND the winner is number 2!! Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who voted! I was just blown away by the response I got! :D 
> 
> Thank you to mabver321 and Scarlet for this prompt!
> 
> This was so sad to write...but I loved it heheh. I loved this idea SO MUCH. And I’m so happy that it was suggested. 
> 
> You guys are just amazing. Thank you for the comments on my previous work! I could not continue without your guys’ support. It REALLY means the world to me! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

 

After the four got the news that Insomnia had fallen, the mood among them, inevitably, had been awful. They continued on as best as they could with the burning city in their minds the entire way. Though each and every one of them had been affected by the fall of the city, the thoughts among the group had more turned to Noctis. The impact that it was having on him was obvious. He remained reserved, but his finicky temper lead to frequent arguments - mainly with Gladio. The four were well aware of what this meant for them, but they had to continue on in the hopes that they could later reclaim the city with the power of the Ring and Luna at their side. 

But...lately, there had been a noticeable shift in Noct’s mood. He was all too quiet, and though it seemed as though all the prince had been doing lately was sleeping, it was obvious to anyone that he wasn’t. It was likely he was just trying to shut out the reality of the nightmare he currently lived in. 

His eyes were baggy, and his feet dragged along the ground in their fights. His movements and actions were sloppy, and he barely put up a fight anymore when Gladio hounded him for his slovenly actions. The four knew that it was likely the weight of stress bearing down on him, but it was the day that Noct was unable to be roused from his sleep that finally put things in perspective. 

Prompto had come scrambling out of the tent, his hair a frizzy mess as he all but crashed into Ignis as he frantically explained that Noct wouldn’t wake up. Without a second thought, the two had entered the tent, and after a few prods and quiet analyzation, Ignis calmly explained that he was running a fever. 

A very  _ high  _ fever. 

“We need to get him to a hotel at once.” The man had explained hurriedly, his voice calm and collected, but Prompto could evidently tell that this was a very bad situation. The heavy pants and painfully twisted expression in Noct’s face was quickly becoming something unbearable to see. 

It was fortunate that Gladio had returned from his run when he did, and seeing the desperate situation, he had all too delicately swore under his breath and scooped up the prince in his massive arms and set him in the Regalia. The three then made quick work of the campsite so that they could be on their way back to Gladin Quay. 

The car ride to the Quay was intense and flustered as Ignis had been throwing instructions at the two to make sure that they were well prepared for when they finally arrived at the Quay. If Ignis was aggravated by the prince’s condition, then there was a good chance that Noct was in  _ very  _ bad straights. 

 

~

 

Gladio couldn’t say for sure that he was necessarily skilled in the medical profession, but he was used to bandaging up cuts, bruises, sprained wrists and ankles, and even setting broken bones. 

Illness...that was a different story. 

Sure, he may have tended to Iris when she fell sick, but that was a long time ago - and even in that case, Ignis had been there to help. 

But now here he was. 

The whoosh of the wind passing by them as they sped towards the Quay should have been refreshing, but the current situation was anything but. Gladio’s hardened expression fell down at the prince that had his head laying in his lap. The sheen of sweat on his face and his breaths came in short huffs. Sweaty strands clung to his face, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt shoot through him. 

He had...really pushed him, hadn’t he?

“We’ll be arriving shortly. Gladio, you will take Noct to the hotel immediately, Prompto and I will make for the east side of the Quay - I’m sure that the herbs we need will be there.” Ignis instructed, drawing Gladio’s eyes away from the sickly prince and back to Ignis. 

“Got it.” The shield said determinedly. 

“Is - is he gonna be okay?” Prompto asked - for the tenth time. 

“He’ll be fine, Prompto. We just need to find those herbs.” Ignis reassured, casting him a side glance as the car took a turn. 

Gladio could see the hotel at this point, but his attention was drawn back to Noct when the young prince shivered violently, a soft moan emitting from his lips as his brows scrunched in pain. 

Clenching his teeth to bite down the worry that spiked through him, Gladio lifted a hand and squeezed Noct’s shoulder, then let it slide up and down his arm. “Hang in there, champ. We’re almost there.” 

If only this thing could go faster.

 

~

 

Just as instructed, the three had parted ways the moment they had parked in Gladin Quay. Ignis had set Gladio up with the proper room and board already, so the most that Gladio had to do was open the door to their room. 

Gladio had briefly wondered if Ignis was worried about the amount of gil that they had blown just to stay in a nice hotel, but that thought was pushed aside as he set the prince down on the plush bed. He gritted his teeth as Noct tossed his head to the side, the familiar pain in his expression twisting his face into a grimace. 

Swiftly bringing to mind the things Ignis had instructed, he removed the blanket that had been wrapped around Noct and tossed it to the side, the prince immediately shivering from the warmth that had been stolen from his bare chest. Gladio then shifted the covers out from underneath him and laid them neatly on top of the prince, tucking the sides so that they closely wrapped him in a warm bundle. 

“Alright…” Gladio whispered to himself, glancing around the room. Casting one last look at the prince, the warrior made for the freezer that was situated a short distance away. Per Ignis’s suggestion, he took a cloth from the sink and filled it with ice, tying the ends together with an elastic band he kept in his pocket. 

As he made his way back to Noct, Gladio couldn’t help but shake the sudden familiarity of the scene before him. 

_ Iris coughed daintily on the bed before him, and Gladio stood at the end, worry masking his face. He watched as his baby sister shifted on the large bed, and he bit his lip as he wondered if she was going to be alright… _

He shook his head, and pulled up a table-top chair next to the bed where Noct was resting. 

“You’re gonna be alright.” Gladio said softly, placing the makeshift bag of ice on his forehead, wondering if this was doing any good at all. 

He couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift as he thought about what Noct was going through. 

He had supposed that much of his anger lately had been taken on on the poor kid. He had chalked it all up to making sure that the prince didn’t lose his cool, and that he stayed ready for any next attack on them. Losing themselves to despair and desperation wouldn’t help them solve their problems - and Lucis still needed their king. Noct had to stay strong - and Gladio wouldn’t stand for any weakness, not when he was the people’s only hope…

But...he couldn’t say that he was being entirely fair. 

He didn’t realize it earlier, but he did now. 

He was... _ angry. _ So very angry. What had happened to Insomnia had not just affected Noct, but each and every one of them. The city had fallen, their home destroyed. The Empire had crushed everything in their path, killed their king...and his own father. 

Gladio shifted in his spot. 

He didn’t like to think about it. No, more like he hadn’t given himself  _ time  _ to think about it. He refused. He knew his father had been killed along with Regis. There was no doubt. If the king had fallen; so had his shield. That was the way it had always been. It was their duty, their promise…

Gladio was well aware of Noct’s pain...and that’s why he had to be strong. He needed to push him to be his best, but...perhaps he hadn’t been being the best support for him. And that was  _ also  _ his duty. 

“... _ mm...da...d _ …” The mumbled words turned Gladio’s head in his direction. And he pressed his lips together tightly as the sorrowful words panged at his heart. Noct’s eyes hadn’t opened, indicating that he must be dreaming, and Gladio could only hold onto his resolve as he steeled himself before he could let the guilt gnaw at him. 

He felt it too...but he would never admit it. 

His attention was torn from the prince when he heard the door to the room quietly open, and it didn’t take but a moment longer for Ignis’s form to hurry towards them, his hands placing a bundle of herbs on the near side table. 

Without wasting a moment, the strategist had ambled his way over. “How is he?” He asked, his voice a tad breathless as he looked on at the prince. 

“He still hasn’t woken up yet.” Gladio reported, shifting the bag of ice on his head so that it more covered his forehead. 

“I see.” Ignis turned and headed back towards the kitchen, making quick work to ready the herbs that he had retrieved. 

“Didja find ‘em?” Gladio asked from where he was sitting, leaning over slightly to see if he could make out the gathered plants. 

“No. Not the ones I was looking for. But these will have to suffice.” Ignis responded, pushing up his glasses as he readied a knife. 

“What? You didn’t find the ones you needed? They’re definitely around here.” Gladio’s eyes furrowed as he watched, noting that the substitute plants were certainly not an adequate replacement, if he knew anything about it. 

“Well, these will have to do, I’m afraid. I couldn't waste any more time.” 

“Nah, Iggy. Gimme a half hour and I’ll find ‘em for you. Don’t bother with that crap.” Gladio said suddenly, sitting up from the chair and tucked in the sheets closer to Noct’s body before he made his way towards the kitchen. 

“I’m sure that -” 

“He needs somethin’ that’s actually gonna work, Ignis. Just take care of him until I get back.” Gladio nodded at his companion, trying to reassure the unsure expression that cast over his face. 

With a nod, Ignis relented. “Alright. I trust you.” 

The words brought a gentle smile to Gladio’s lips, and he gave Iggy a firm squeeze on the arm as he packed a few of his things to make ready for his scavenger hunt. 

Gladio could see Ignis make his way towards Noct out of the corner of his eye, and he paused his motions as he watched the man take a seat beside him, immediately reaching out to brush a hand over Noct’s sweaty brow as he felt for the temperature. 

_ Gladio watched as Iris let out another fit of coughs, her tiny body wracking with the effort. He clenched his teeth in worry, but his eyes shifted over to the man at her beside. Delicate fingers brushed against her brow, and his soft eyes took a moment to examine her condition. Reaching down, Ignis pulled out a small ice pack that he had brought with him and set it gently over her forehead.  _

_ “She’ll be alright, Gladio.”  _

The flash back faded away, the image leaving a nostalgic smile dancing on his lips as he observed the familiar scene.

Ignis took notice of his expression, and he offered him a comforting smile in return. 

“He’ll be alright, Gladio.” Ignis reassured with a nod, clearly thinking his set expression was worry for Noctis. 

Gladio bowed his head as his smile widened. “Yeah. I know he will be.” He mumbled, nodding in return before he made for the door. 

They would make it through this. As a team. Like they always did. 

 

~

 

Ignis was no stranger to tending to the ill. 

In fact, he had been  _ trained  _ in that very area since he was young. 

Though...he never got quite used to seeing the prince like this. He had seen Noct sick a few times before; his prior injury having crucially weakened his immune system. Ignis had been with him every time he fell sick, and it was through patience and good care that the prince recovered every time. 

This time, however, Ignis couldn’t help but feel as though he had been neglecting the obvious signs of his growing weakness. 

He had determined it as emotional fatigue. Sleepless nights caused by the stress of his fallen kingdom. However...Noct had been dealing with that with very minimal support. It had been something of an unspoken pact to make sure not the bring up the fall of the city or the fall of fathers. But that had only served to allow Noct to bottle his stress up on the inside until it had finally manifested into sickness. 

Ignis sighed as he watched Noct turn in his restless dreams, every so often whimpering from the nightmares that plagued his unconsciousness. His lips twitched as he mumbled every so often in his sleep, and his hands would clench in response to the nightmare. 

Deciding that there must be  _ something  _ that he could do to quell the raging dreams, Ignis stood to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Though he was well aware that the herbs that he had retrieved earlier would do little to lessen the fever, it could well help to perhaps give Noct a more peaceful sleep. 

Ignis swiftly chopped up the flower of the plant and set them in a bowl. Mixing in a bit of his own concoction of healing potion, he mushed together the mixture until it created a slightly more goopy texture. He stopped, however, when he heard a strange mumble of words come from where Noct was lying. 

“... _ wh...what _ ?” 

Ignis wasted not a moment before he had set down the mixture and hurried his way over to Noct’s bedside, watching closely as the prince’s blue eyes appeared as he fluttered them open. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and removed the now slightly melted ice bag that Gladio had made earlier. 

“...where…” Noct’s words were barely more than a mumble, but Ignis could make out the confused expression that masked his face as his glazed eyes took in his surroundings. 

“It’s alright, Noct. We’re in Gladin Quay.” Ignis explained gently, brushing away the sweaty strands from his eyes. 

“Ig..Ignis…” Ignis allowed a gentle smile to come to his face when Noct made eye contact with him. And he patted the side of his head before he pulled away. 

“I’m here, Noct.” A bit of hope returned to Ignis at that moment, the fact that Noct was perhaps regaining his consciousness was a good sign. 

“Where’s...where’s mother?” 

A dull ringing filled his ears at the comment. 

Ignis felt his expression die on his face as he stared at Noct, whose eyes were now flicking around the room in confusion. 

“She’s...not here, Noct.” He explained, eyes turning downwards as he watched confusion spread over Noct’s face. 

“Why…?” 

Rapidly blinking down his worry, Ignis stood to his feet and made for the kitchen, swiftly picking up the spoon and bowl of mixture that he had prepared before. After making sure that the concoction was well mixed, he made his way back over to the bed. Sitting himself back down on the side of the mattress, Ignis reached forward, once again, to feel the temperature of Noct’s forehead. 

It was still blazing hot. 

“It’s alright, Noct. Here,” Ignis said after a moment, concluding that the poor boy was somewhat delirious, “this will help you sleep.” 

He scooped up a spoonful of the mixture and set the bowl aside, reaching out a hand to tilt Noct’s head up as he presented the medicine to him. 

Oddly compliant, Noct allowed Ignis to feed him the mixture, and Ignis let out a slight breath of relief when the prince didn’t immediately spit it out. 

Ignis had a knack for making disgusting things at least somewhat edible. 

“There…” Ignis said gently, laying his head back down on the pillow. “That should do.” 

“It’s...so hot.” Noct mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and closed, his face twisting as a fit of coughs suddenly wracked his body. 

Ignis reached for the ice pack on the side and set it on his forehead, holding it there as Noct continued to let out painful coughs. “I know, Noct. But try to sleep.”

Ignis waited patiently for the coughs to die down, and he continued to adjust the cool pack on his forehead as the prince’s eyes flew around the room, glassy eyes confused by his surroundings. Finally, after a few minutes, the potency of the medicine had set in, and after a few resistant flutters of his eyes, Noct closed them and returned to sleep. 

Ignis knew that the medicine was more of a sedative than it was actually a cure for his ailment, but sleep would only do him well. 

With a small pat on the side of Noct’s face, Ignis stood to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen to refill the ice pack. 

 

~

 

When Prompto had finally come back after his excursion for the herbs that Ignis had requested, it was already late. Gladio and Ignis had already returned, and though Prompto had been silently panicking the entire time he searched, there were fewer things that could get him to focus better than having Noct’s life rest in his hands. 

So he had found them. All of them. It had taken a long time, but he was determined, and he could successfully say that he had never made better work of the sabertusks that had been guarding the rare herbs that were tucked away in their nest. 

It had been a bit of a trek back, as he had almost been snagged by three iron giants and five tonberrys when night had fallen, but he’d managed to sneak away from the majority of the beasts that rampaged the night. He was set and determined to get these herbs back to Ignis - Noct was depending on him. 

So when he finally barged through the door, his body dripping with sweat and his clothes covered in dirt, he had shoved the plants into Ignis’s chest and demanded that the remedy be made  _ right that very moment _ . 

Though Gladio and Ignis had been concerned for Prompto’s overall health himself, as the boy seemed to have just fought his way through the very depths of hell, Prompto was far more eager to see to it that Noct’s medicine was made right before his eyes. It took some persuasion, but eventually Ignis had convinced Prompto to go take a shower and ready himself for the night - as the herbs needed to steep for a good while before Ignis could make it up into something useful. 

So he had - but every moment he spent in the shower away from Noct felt like hours, and he was still dripping by the time he had emerged from the tub as he had forgotten to actually dry himself off before he put on his clothes for the evening. 

A loud yawn drew Prompto’s eyes over to where Ignis and Gladio were sitting on the sofa near the bed. Gladio was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, where Ignis was doing his very best to keep his eyes open as he stared at the phone in his hands. 

It had been an excruciatingly long day, and it was late into the night now. Noct’s fever still hadn’t quelled, and the poor boy continued to toss and turn in his sleep, though less frequently now that Ignis had managed to get him to hold down the medicine that he had prepared from the herbs. 

Prompto was propped up on the beside, one leg hanging over the edge as he simply stared at Noct’s sleeping face. One arm was reached out to hold Noct’s sweaty hand in his own, and every time the prince would stir Prompto’s attention flared up in hope that he would wake. He sighed, however, and looked over at his two companions. “It’s getting late guys...you can go sleep if you want to. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Prompto said as he turned to address them, nodding as the two pairs of eyes flew up to meet his own. 

“Kind of you, Prompto. But I should be here in case he wakes. He’ll need more medicine.” Ignis responded, his heavy eyes blinking as he reached up a hand to adjust his glasses. 

“I can do that, Ignis. I saw you do it before. You’re not gonna do him any good by passing out here, anyway.” Prompto reasoned, shooting Gladio a knowing look to gain his support.

“He’s right, Iggy.” Gladio finally agreed, another yawn escaping from his lips as he nudged the man next to him. “We can take shifts, if you want. Prompto can have the first.” Gladio compromised, nodding towards the blond as he spoke. 

Ignis’s eyes flew between Prompto and the prince, and he sighed as he relented. “Very well...wake me in two hours. No later.” Ignis instructed as he pocketed his phone. 

Gladio huffed as he shot Prompto a knowing look. He followed Ignis’s example and stood to his feet. “We’ll just be on the other side.” Gladio pointed out with a nod, placing a hand on Ignis’s back as the two made for the exit. “You come an’ get us if he so much as  _ blinks an eye open _ .” His voice was as serious as the look he gave him.

“Yup. I’ll see you guys later.” Prompto called after them, watching as the two disappeared behind the closed door. 

With a sigh, Prompto turned his attention back to Noct, whose unsteady breaths filled the silence of the hotel room. “You’re gonna be alright, Noct.” Prompto whispered, squeezing his hand as he spoke. 

He tried to blink down the memories of that morning, his fear threatening to overtake him as the memory of the panic that had nearly sent him into a frenzy filled his mind. He shook away the rising images and focused on the pale face whose eyes moved rapidly underneath the closed lids. Worry clawed at his heart, and he reached forward to brush his fingers along Noct’s face, feeling the hot skin seep into his cool hands. 

Pursing his lips together, Prompto couldn’t help the urge that overtook him, and he slowly crawled his way up the bed. He laid himself down gently by Noct’s side and wrapped an arm around his torso, hoping that perhaps the contact would ease his restlessness. He laid there, listening to the wracking breaths Noct took in, and he shut his eyes tightly as he forced down the panic that was rising in his chest. 

Noct would be fine. They always made it out alive. This time would be no different. 

 

~

 

Prompto had made sure not to fall asleep - but he knew for certain he had dozed when he was woken from the light sleep by the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. 

He shot straight up in the bed in a fierce panic as a strangled scream tore from Noct’s throat, the prince kicking ferociously against the sheets as the nightmare tore at his consciousness. 

“NOCT!” Prompto cried, his hands reaching forward to try and steady the flailing arms that threatened to land a hit directly at him. “Noct! NOCT WAKE UP!” Prompto called again, his voice barely rising above the screams that pulled from Noct’s chest. 

“ **_NO!!!_ ** ” Prompto feared blood would tear at Noct’s throat from the deafening volume the prince screamed the word. The blond felt his heart slam against his chest as he tried to hold down Noct’s thrashing body, his eyes still shut tightly as the images in his mind raged. 

“Noct! WAKE UP!!”

“ _ STOP! STOP IT!”  _ Noct’s cry was tearing away Prompto’s resolve, and he barely registered the fact that Noct was now sitting up straight on the bed, his eyes open, but unseeing.

Gritting his teeth, Prompto held fast to the thrashing arms at Noct’s side, and without taking another moment to think, the gunslinger had trapped the prince in a binding embrace, holding him tightly even as he struggled. 

“Noct! It’s okay!” Prompto shouted as he held him tight, a hand coming up to brace Noct’s head against his shoulder when he tried to pull away. 

“No! -  _ stop… _ ” 

Prompto held tightly to him, his eyes flicking up as he realized that Ignis and Gladio were standing at the other side of the room, their faces flushed from panic. He didn’t know when they had gotten there, but Prompto shot them a look and shook his head, sending them a clear message to  _ leave _ . 

“Noct, Noct come on...it’s alright. It’s me…”Prompto could feel Noct’s pounding heart on his own chest, but he refused to let go, instead running a hand up and down the dark head as he held him. 

After what seemed a lifetime of simply allowing time to pass, Noct’s struggle finally died away, and the room was filled with only the quiet pants from both boys’ breath. After a moment of silence, Prompto felt Noct slump against his shoulder, tremors running through his body every so once in awhile. 

Finally, Prompto slowly allowed himself to pull away, his eyes glistening as he attempted to look more closely into Noct’s own. 

The pale blue irises glistened with tears, eventually spilling over onto his cheeks as his body shook slightly from fear. His lips trembled, and his breaths came in short pants as he slowly regained sense of his surroundings. 

“It’s alright, Noct...it’s just me. You’re okay…” Prompto steeled away the tremble that threatened to leak into his voice, instead reaching up a shaky hand to cradle Noct’s face, his thumb wiping away the tears that streamed over them. 

A small bit of relief trickled into Prompto’s heart when the blue eyes finally came up to meet his, but his chest constricted at the shaken state of his demeanor. 

“Prompto -” Noct choked, another tremor shaking his body before he could finish the word. 

“Noct, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” Prompto soothed, his hand lingering on Noct’s cheek as he spoke. Prompto watched as Noct squeezed his eyes shut again, a hand coming up to grip Prompto’s arm as if to keep himself from slipping away. “Here..” With a gentle push, the blond laid Noct back down onto his pillow, his own form following as he shifted to keep their bodies as close together as possible. Prompto laid his hand on top of Noct’s in the space between them, while the other came up to gently brush away the tears that slowly trickled down the prince’s cheek. 

Taking in a deep breath, Prompto wrapped his arm around Noct’s body and held him tightly, his eyes closing as he allowed the comfort of his presence to reassure Noct he wasn’t alone. 

In that moment, not even Rumah himself would have been able to tear the prince from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won by popular demand on the polls! I think that worked pretty well! I really hope you guys liked that idea! I’ll do the polls if I’m struggling picking between some fics - so they won’t always be consistent, unfortunately - but your help is GREATLY appreciated! :D And I know a lot of you wanted to see #1...so...I can’t help myself. Though it will be two angsty fics in a row, I shall oblige and make it my next fic. :P
> 
> Also.... serious question time. I’m trying to get a better view of my audience, here...how many of you guys would be interested in some smutty drabbles? I’m just trying to get a sense of what people like. Cause I’m looking at some of these prompts and I’m just like...I could put in something HERE and HERE and HERE. So yeah. Just trying to get a feel. PLEASE let me know in the comments. It’s the only way I’ll know! *cries* It is ALL up to you of what you want to see! I’m good with anything!
> 
> But - as ALWAYS. Please leave your comments and prompts! They are ALWAYS welcome! :D


	8. Indeed, Fools They Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct's POV for Chapter 3: "Just Fools, Noct..." : Noct is thankful when he get's Prompto's call - he's rather bored of the conversation with the elder lady - but things quickly take a horrific turn as he realizes that Prompto is in serious danger. What was going through Noct's head when he received Prompto's call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So this was literally neck in neck in the polls with number 2. You guys wanted it - SO HERE IT IS!
> 
> But I’m not kidding when I say the majority of you were ready to murder me with pitchforks because of how I left the drabble “Just Fools, Noct.” *Blinks around from hidey-hole and slowly emerges, is quickly attacked by mob* BUT WAIT! *mob pauses* For I have a sequel - ish! I had a couple requests to do this fic from Noct’s POV, hopefully this will sait a bit of the rage…? Hehe.. *looks around in fear*
> 
> But in reality, this was a requested prompt by Yumeria and ShadowLight33! Thank you!!
> 
> And I’m not gonna lie - this felt good to write. Hehe. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Noct was bored out of his freaking mind. 

The lady that he was listening to was telling him a rather nonsensical bunch of gibberish. Apparently he hadn’t completed his journey - or something. So he wasn’t allowed to gain access to the evilest of evil in Lucis. 

And honestly, he was quite okay with that for now. 

“And you must prepare yourself...for the fate of the land rests on your shoulders…” The old lady said, her frail voice quivering as she spoke. 

“I’ll do my best.” Noct said with a slight huff, crossing his arms as she was about to continue. 

It’s not that he was being terribly disrespectful, it was just that - he had a couple other  _ major  _ things on his mind at the moment. And though he knew that this was likely something that was going to circle back around to something he needed to take care of, so far he was just trying not to fall asleep. 

His body was almost shocked awake, however, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, the telltale ring sounding just moments later. 

Thank the Six.

“Ah, eheh. You’ll have to excuse me.” Noct said as politely as he could, bowing to the older lady as turned to leave. 

He reached for the phone in his pocket as he hopped down the short wooden steps, and an involuntary smile came to his face as he saw the one who was calling. 

The smile still danced on his lips as he slid a finger up to answer. “You read my mind or something?” The prince asked as he held up the phone to his ear, looking around the HQ for any sign of the blond. However, as he waited for a response, his brows narrowed when he only heard a faint rustling and crackling on the other end. “Prompto?...Promptooooo…” Noct called, realizing that the blond had likely pocket dialed him. 

“ _ -on a second.”  _ Noct paused the action of taking the phone away from his ear, his brow furrowing as the unfamiliar voice sounded through the other end. 

“Hello?” He asked, checking the screen to make sure it was still Prompto’s number he saw. 

“ _ Why don’t you stay a bit?”  _ The voice was faint, but still audible, and the sound of rustling footsteps and clothing accompanied the gruff tone. Noct’s eyes were turned down in a confused stare as he continued to listen, unsure of who exactly was on the other line. It was clear that Prompto had pocket dialed him, but who was the one speaking? Did Prompto drop his phone?

“ _ Don’tcha think he should stay, Garin?”  _

Noct’s eyes widened a bit at the strangely eerie tone of the man on the other end, and his heart began to pound as his confusion only increased at the oddity of words. Noct heard a rustling on the other end, it sounded briefly like a struggle, but it stopped in a second. 

His eyes flickered around the HQ, though he kept the phone pressed to his ear, he began to frantically search around the hunter outpost for any sign of the blond.

Where...was he? What was going on? It was definitely Prompto calling him - from where? And who was on the other line? 

“ _ Aw, don’t be like that.”  _ Noct’s heart was now actively pounding, and his feet stamped along the gravel ground as he trotted hurriedly around the HQ.  _ “You’re pretty cute, ya know. Cuter than most a’ the chicks around here.” _

_ “Let  _ go  _ of me.”  _ Noct’s footsteps stopped dead in their tracks. 

That - was  _ definitely  _ Prompto. 

“Prompto!?” Noct called into the device, his desperate voice drawing the attention of a few of the hunters that were milling around the area. His head whipped in all directions as he searched around, and his feet pounded on the ground as he sprinted for the exit of the HQ. 

_ Where the hell was he!? _

“ _ Yeah, you’re definitely cute.”  _ Noct’s eyes shot wide open when he distinctly heard the sound of a fist connecting  _ hard  _ with a face. The sound on the other end was momentarily just a jumble of rustling and crackling, and Noct was now actively panicking in the escalating situation. He could hear a scrambling noise on the other end before it stopped. Only the faint sounds of grunts and more shuffling followed. 

Then - Noct’s entire body froze as he could barely make out the words on the other end of the line. “ _ That’s gonna cost ya, you little shit.”  _

“PROMPTO!!!” Noct cried into the device, his blue eyes wide and panicked as he sprinted out from under the arch of the HQ, his head whipping in all directions for any sound or sight of the blond. His feet scrambled in every which direction, looking around for any signs of footprints or recent tears at shrubbery or upturned dirt. 

“ _ Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and sit there  _ quietly.” 

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” Noct swore to himself as the voice on the other end of the line slowly tore his resolve to pieces. “PROMPTO!!!” Noct yelled again, listening for any kind of response. 

“ _ GET THE HELL OFF -”  _

Noct audibly gasped when he heard the faint echo of Prompto’s yell both in the device - and in the far distance above him. 

His head whipped around and his heart thudded hard against his chest as he noticed a tiny little passageway that lead up and away from the arch, likely circling around to a hunter vantage point. Without wasting even a moment longer, the dark-haired royal had dropped his arms to his side and  _ sprinted  _ with all of his might towards the small path, the ringing in his ears was almost painfully loud as he scrambled up the passageway, hands digging into the dirt to gain momentum. 

He felt his panic give way to the icy power within him, but his eyes remained focused on his task even as he felt the power of the Armiger activate unconsciously as it responded to his panic. His feet viciously pounded their way up the hill, his panting breath coming in short huffs as he felt his time rapidly declining. 

“ _ Don’t worry, kid. Imma make you feel  _ real good.” The distant voice was only a short bit away from the top of the hill, and Noct could make out the faint sounds of struggling and very  _ familiar  _ muffled yell as he neared the top of the vantage point. 

His heart was ready to slam out of his chest as he scrambled his way up and broke through the top of the arch - 

He skidded to a halt as the image before him appeared. 

Though all he could see was the broad back of a brown shirt, he saw another man sitting directly in front of him - and in between them was Prompto. 

His hands were being forced behind his back, and though Noct could only see the back of the first hunter, it was obvious what he was doing with his hands along Prompto’s belt. 

Noct’s powers burst out from within him. 

“That’s right, now just be good and -”

Within seconds, Noct had lost any control of himself and let his rage take over. His clawed hand shot out in a flash of brilliant light, sending two Armiger weapons sailing directly at the hunters. His last bit of self control was left in the way that he had chosen only to hook their shirts - effectively  _ tearing  _ them away from their victim - who was left to crash backwards. 

Though Noct could feel his own movements on the ground, any registered sensation was lost to him as his eyes fixed themselves only on the targets he had pinned to the ground. The world began to take a dangerous haze of blood red as he moved his way forward - his thoughts only focused on how he would slowly and  _ painfully  _ tear the two apart. 

Noct was barely aware of the wind that began to rapidly whip around his face, nor the way that the clouds gathered in the sky as his rage boiled over into his very flesh. Armiger weapons continued to circle around their keeper as he walked forward, his eyes only trained on the two men that lay squirming on the ground. 

“ _ NOOOOCT!”  _

A distant voice called to him, but he barely registered it as more than a cry of the wind, and he proceeded forward, his hands twitching in preparation to end the lives before him. He briefly thought he heard his name called again, but the red haze that had overtaken his senses was driving him into a frenzy, and the power hungrily called for him to unleash its might. 

“ _...oct!...op! STOP!”  _ The dark prince felt something oddly warm brush against his arms, but it was hardly a distraction. It faintly registered in his mind as familiar...but it wasn’t enough to stop him.

“Noct,  _ please!”  _

A warm, gentle touch on the sides of his face wakened a small part of him, and in the moment of clarity, his eyes flickered to a hazy apparition of a figure before him. He could see something of a glow of violet-blue...a very familiar violet-blue. 

“Noct, it’s okay - stop. Stop.” The glow called out, the tone both familiar and gentle as it spoke his name. “You don’t wanna do this, buddy…” The soft words stirred something in Noct’s chest, and the world around him took on a gentle hue of violet-blue as he stared at the form before him. The tender warmth on his face brushed his cheeks, and for a moment, he was caught up in the gentleness of the contact…

Prompto....

His clarity came to him slowly, and he allowed the pure blue of the eye before him to take over his senses, like cool water calming the fiery red rage that burned within him. With a breath, he closed his eyes, ending the control of the power that had him so clutched in its grasp. 

Noct was disoriented when he opened his eyes again, the senses of the world rapidly returning to him as he noted the slight die-down of the wind and clarity of the sky - and most of all, the gentle face that stared softly back at him. 

“There he is…” Prompto said, his tone somewhat teasing as he gazed at him with pure, violet-blue orbs. 

Noct’s heart constricted at the sight. He could could see a scrape along his cheek, and a gash that had split his lip. The red under the blond’s eyes mirrored the panic he had been in moments ago. 

“Prompto…” Noct breathed out, finally letting go of the last bit of rage as the wind died down. His focus completely on the young man before him. Noct’s hand rose in a shaky gesture as he attempted to bring it to Prompto’s face. He was scared to touch it, instead, he opened and closed his grasp as he debated whether or not he should. 

“It’s okay, Noct. I’m fine - really.” Prompto’s voice cracked at the end. 

And so did Noct’s composure. 

He felt his face melt back into the black fury that had so readily entangled him before, and the Armiger that swirled around him now more readily jumped into place as his eyes flicked over Prompto’s shoulders towards the two hunters. 

Now he would kill them.

Without another thought, the prince marched his way over to the two, his jaw set as he approached the writhing filth on the ground. He heard Prompto call after him, but it was quickly pushed aside as he neared the two hunters. 

“J-just let us go! Shit!” One of the men cried, his eyes flaring as he watched the deadly sight of the prince approach them.

Good. Let them beg like the scum they were. He would end them here and now. 

In a burst of brilliant light, Noct commanded the Armiger to fly into formation - their deadly edges pointed directly at the hunters, ready for the kill. He was seconds away from releasing the barrage of weapons, but again, Prompto’s voice stopped him. 

“Noctis -  _ stop. _ ” 

The command was stern and uncharacteristically serious. Noct was all but forced to obey it as he paused. He felt a hand on his shoulder as his eyes drilled into the pinned hunters on the ground. 

“It’s not worth it. They’re just fools, Noct…”

Noct gritted his teeth, baring them at the two men. 

Indeed, fools they are. Fools who deserved to be ripped to shreds. And  _ by the Six  _ he would be the one to do it. He wanted to hear them scream in pain, their blood splatter on the ground. He wanted to watch them suffer. Anyone who so much as laid a hand on Prompto deserved to have their hearts torn from their very chest. He wanted it...so badly. 

But Prompto didn’t…

And that was far more important than what  _ he _ wanted.

Noct whipped out his arm to the side - the Armiger disappearing in a flash of brilliant shards of light. 

“If I ever... _ ever  _ see your faces again…” Noct’s words were not even a fraction of the rage that he felt as he growled them, and his teeth clenched together as he watched them scramble to their feet and dash off into the opposite direction. He wanted to give chase…

Later...there were more important things to see to at the moment. 

He took in a breath and slowly turned around, the anger in his expression vanishing as it transformed into dread. 

He was...Prompto was hurt. It was visible in every way. The way he trembled slightly in his stance, the cuts and bruises on his arms and face...and Noct would not dismiss the unlocked belt buckle that hung loosely on his pants, nor the way his shirt was unevenly displaced around his torso - indicating it had been shoved upwards. 

“What...did they do…? Noct’s words were little more than a choke of air. He didn’t want to know...but he had to. The way Prompto stood there, his lower lip slightly trembling, his shoulders drawn in in apparent shame…

Noct took a step forward and cradled the blond’s face with his hand, using a thumb to trace along the curve of his cut lip. Noct’s heart thudded painfully in his chest when he saw Prompto wince in pain. 

“Ah, heh - it’s whatever. Really.” The blond said as he batted away Noct’s hand. “Just a couple a’ idiots givin’ me a hard time. Reminds me of a couple other idiots I know.” Noct watched in silence as Prompto did his characteristic show of nonchalance. It stabbed into Noct’s heart to watch him, even in that moment, think about Noct instead of himself. 

He didn’t want him to worry. 

Noct watched, eyes drawn as Prompto turned his back, his hands making quick work to straighten out his clothing without Noct noticing. He continued to stare as the blond made his way around the small area, his feet stopping at the device on the ground. 

“Ah, there it is.” Prompto quipped as his trembling hand picked up the device. “Hehe, good timing, though.” Noct silently stared, reaching into his own pocket as he pulled out his phone. “Really - I’m sure those guys were scared -” 

The blond paused immediately as he looked down at the device. And Noct instantly knew what he was seeing - and what was going through his head. 

Any chance of him trying to blow off the situation of them just giving him a “hard time” was no longer a plausible excuse. He knew Noct had heard everything. 

He watched as Prompto slowly turned to look at him, his lips pressed together as his face flooded with shame. 

The prince observed in silence as Prompto approached him, his blue eyes refusing any sort of eye contact as he neared. Noct noted the way his lower lip curved in its iconic nervous gesture, and he barely withheld his hand from reaching for him at the heartbreaking sight. 

“Uh...thanks by the way…” Prompto said after a moment of silence. Noct was left in almost dumb shock at the words. 

Thank him? He was  _ thanking  _ him? He hadn’t done anything. He’d let them  _ get away.  _

As Noct tried to process the words, Prompto began to shift on his feet, obviously uncomfortable. “W-well, I guess we should -”

Noct couldn’t bear it any longer. 

His motions were barely conscious as he reached out and pulled the blond into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms solidly around him, pressing him possessively against himself as he held him tight. He wanted him to know he was safe. He wanted to know that he was there. He wanted him to know that he was  _ sorry  _ for what had happened - that he hadn’t gotten there sooner…

After a brief moment, Noct felt Prompto begin to shake in his embrace, and a second later he felt wet tears stain his shirt as the blond buried his face in his shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso as if to seek shelter from the shame he felt. 

Noct held him even tighter, then. He could feel Prompto grasp at his shirt as the silent tears leaked down his face. 

Someone had done this. Someone had made him this way. Someone had hurt him to a point that he sought refuge and comfort in his arms. He was broken and shamed - and the ones who had done it were gone.

 

~

 

“How is he?” 

“Sleeping.”

Noct’s form appeared out from the small tent in the campsite just a small few miles away from the hunter HQ, his shoulders drawn as he exited the tent. He passed a small glance around the two that sat forward on their chairs, each of their expressions solemn as silence fell over the group.

He took a seat.

They had managed to make it back to the hunter HQ after Noct had calmed Prompto down a bit, but the second they stepped foot in the place Noct had lead him directly to the Regalia and pulled up the hood. After promising that he’d be back soon, the prince went to fetch Ignis and Gladio and briefly explained what had happened. 

Noct had never seen such ferocity spread between the two of them in that moment. 

Gladio had all but insisted that they stay and track down the filth, who had seemingly vanished from the area, but Ignis had calmly explained that causing a scene at the moment would likely only serve to upset Prompto - but there was a fire in his eyes that made Noct almost cringe back. 

Opting to only ask a few questions about their whereabouts so that they could deal with them later after they had made camp, the three spread out to ask about the two. 

Noct noticed that Ignis had immediately went to Dave to report what had happened, and he would later find out that Dave had had trouble with them before, but the two always managed to sneak away after an issue arose. They had been punished before, but by decisions that were not solely made on his own, the two had been allowed to continue to hunt. 

It was only when Noct confronted two young lady hunters did he manage to get some real information. 

“Garin?” The older brunette had said, her eyes flashing up to his in a manner that shown fierce distaste. “That’s who you’re looking for?”   


“Yeah. You know him?” Noct had asked, his eye twitching slightly as he crossed his arms. 

“Yes. I know him.” She spat the words on the ground, her frown turning into an all out scowl as she hissed her words. “He’s a piece of fuckin’ filth. Along with his lap dog, Trent. Those two deserve to be hung up by their ankles and beaten. Can’t believe they’ve managed to get away with the shit they do.” 

Noct’s eyes widened as he listened to her, and he couldn’t help but notice the way the smaller blonde woman shifted on her feet, her eyes downcast as she looked at the ground. “What’d they do?” He asked, his gaze shifting between the two. 

The older brunette cast a questioning glance at the young lady beside her, and after a tiny nod, she turned back to Noct. 

“He - they attacked, Laida here.” The words quivered on her lips with anger, and her eyes blazed. “And they got fuckin’ probation for it. 3 months. Then they walked free.” 

Noct’s heart stopped, and his eyes flew to the young blonde, her eyes still downcast as her hands came up to hug her arms. He felt his blood rush to his head as a sudden flashback of Prompto doing the  _ exact  _ same motion appeared in his mind. 

“She’s not the only one. There are a few others.” The lady continued, her eyes unfocused as she looked around the HQ. “They’re all gone now, though. Left this stupid shithole…”

“You didn’t.” Noct suddenly said, looking towards Laida as he spoke. 

“I...I want to help people. And hunting lets me do that.” Her voice was small as she stared down at the ground, and her feet shifted nervously. 

Noct’s body was numb from shock and rage. He could barely process what was happening. 

“That’s an issue here, though. It apparently “happens all the time” so shit gets pushed under the radar so that they can get enough hunters. They’re allowed to get away with it if they’re good enough, all they have to do is transfer to a different post for a few weeks, and after it dies down then no one bats an eye at it again.” The older brunette shook her head at the ground, a hand coming up to rest on her hip.

“You - can’t be serious.” Noct said dumbly, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Serious as can be.” Her voice quaked with rage, and though Noct was shaking with anger himself, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the fury that they faced. 

“Where - where are they now? Do you know?” He finally managed to ask.

“Finishing up a hunt, probably. They were supposed to report back here this afternoon, but I’m guessin’ they’ll skip it again and head to a nearby outpost to pick up some bounties.”

“They were here.” Noct watched as the lady’s eyes lit up in shock. 

“They were? When...?” 

Noct gulped down his rage as he decided to keep what had happened under wraps, but something in his expression must have given him away, as the young lady eyed him suspiciously as he spoke. 

He had ended up telling them only a brief reason of why he searched for them - knowing that Prompto’s story was not his to share. But the information allowed him to gather that the two still had a bounty to collect here, so they likely hadn’t gotten far. They would finish their hunt and then return - likely after the four of them had left. 

His mind was boiling in a steep of rage as he searched for Ignis and Gladio. They had reconvened, and sworn to keep their dalliances with their search far from Prompto’s ears. Once they had returned to the Regalia, unspoken understanding spread between them as Noct had taken his place in the back seat beside Prompto, and Gladio had taken the front seat next to Ignis. 

The car ride back had been silent, and there were few words spoken between the four as they had quickly set up camp for the evening. As much as they had expected, Prompto had opted to head back into the tent as soon as it was set up, only briefly saying that he wasn’t hungry that evening. Noct had followed him in after Ignis had seen to him, and though they remained silent still, Prompto had been able to fall asleep after some time with Noct right by his side. 

Noct sat forward on his seat, his hands clasped together with his elbows resting on his knees. He stared long and hard into the fire pit as he recounted the day’s events. His eyes briefly shot up to Gladio and Ignis, whose gazes were also pensive as they gazed off into the distance. 

Gladio had been nothing but a large mass of underlying wrath. One could see it roll off his shoulders in waves. His hands twitched, and every so often his teeth would bare slightly as his thoughts twisted around the past events. He had been good enough to try and keep things forward as they had set up camp for that evening. He had try not to let his anger become too visible, but if one even so much as spared him a glance at the proper time, it looked as though he was ready to tear apart a cataplobas in one breath. 

Ignis had been distant. His eyes stared forward and his actions were focused and pointed. He seemed composed as one could be after hearing what had happened. But every so often Noct would look up to see him staring, and just for a moment, his green eyes would narrow in obvious anger. He had seen to Prompto as soon as the boy had retreated to the tent. Noct knew that they had likely not even spoken a word as Ignis instructed him to point out his injuries and remove his shirt. He had tended to him swiftly and gently, so that his various bruises and cuts had been cared for and bandaged. After he had emerged from the tent, Noct would never admit how surprised he was the second Ignis had angrily slammed the first aid kit down on the ground, then swiftly stood to his feet as he composed his temper.

Blue eyes reflected the light of the flames, and he took a breath before he suddenly stood to his feet, turning to address the two as he did so. 

“Ready?” He asked, his jaw set as he waited for affirmation. 

Without hesitation, Gladio and Ignis both joined him as they stood, exchanging glances as they nodded. 

“Let’s do this.” Gladio growled, his hands clenching at his sides. 

Noct nodded and walked forward away from the campsite, his strategist and shield on either side of them. He shut his eyes as he prepared himself. His rage over taking his senses. 

Injustice he would never stand for. This was not only for Prompto, but for those who had suffered at the hands of these men. Scum who didn’t deserve the privilege to walk the same ground as they did. If one had the power to do something about it, then it became their responsibility to act - as they would now.

Though anger burned within him in a flash of momentary clarity, Noct’s eyes opened  - the irises blood red. 

And the hunt began.

 

~

 

_ Stories would later be told of three reapers that had appeared at the footstep of the hunter HQ, blood smattered lightly across their clothing. The story would brag of the fear that was instilled in any who looked up on the three men, and also the master hunter’s noticeable quake of terror when two dog tags were tossed at his feet. It would tell of the way that blood eyes had burned as one of the reapers swore death upon anyone else who harmed their brothers and sisters. Legend would tell of the clouds of darkness that rained down upon the earth as the three vanished into the blackened distance - only to appear again before those who did not heed their words.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...uh...this got ridiculously dark. Sorry about that. But you guys wanted to know what happened...right? I couldn't think of a way to end it without it becoming like this though...*shivers.* But in reality, the issues that were described in this fic are ones that resonate with me because it happens in our lives. If only we all had the power or ability to hunt down the scum who do this in our society...
> 
> Okay soooo, anyway, lighter topic -. You can fill in the blanks with whatever the heck you want to for what Noct will do to get his revenge. I just hope that this helps a bit? I dunno. I liked writing how angry I was - and how angry of a reaction I got from you guys. I’m not kidding - that actually very much influenced how I wrote this. You guys were just pissed. *laughs* That’s a good thing though! That means my writing got to you!...I hope!
> 
> I also really like the idea of the power of the titans and gods being able to kinda send Noct into a blood rage. Ya know? I really think that that’s what would happen every time that he summoned - those powers would be calling for him like that - I dunno. I like it. But that’s my own canon.
> 
> Buuuttt poll time!! :D It’s time for some fluff and some hehe - good times. I think we need this after this fic @.@
> 
> Here goes! Take your pick out of the three!
> 
> 1\. Ignis is protective by nature - but it’s selective. When he meets Noct’s new friend, he’s caught off guard by the severe need to protect this boy - and Prompto’s just as confused by it, as he’s never had someone to look out for him in a way that Ignis does as he gets to know him.
> 
> 2\. Cor is Prompto’s adopted father. As the Marshall, it’s unfortunate that he’s not able to be around as much as he wishes, however, that does not mean he’s any less protective of his adoptive son. So...when he sees something fishy going on between the prince and his boy...Noct may be in more trouble than he thinks.
> 
> 3\. Continuation of chapter 4: “Cup Noodles and Secret Desires!” (Prompto is devastatingly confused. Noct has been avoiding him and acting strange for the past week. He can’t figure out what’s wrong. But he’s determined to make sure it doesn’t stay that way. So he asks Ignis and Gladio for advice - perhaps not with the *best* timing, though, as he ends up uh - interrupting them. ) 
> 
> Vote it up my friends! Hehe! But I hope you enjoyed, and as always, comments and prompts are welcome! :D :D :D


	9. This Father of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is both excited and nervous to meet Prompto's adopted father who's supposed to be there for their break. Nothing could have prepared him for who that very person turns out to be, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (UPDATE: THIS IS NOW A CHAPTER FIC: PLEASE SEE "THIS LIFE OF MINE" FOR A FIC OF THIS DRABBLE) 
> 
> *Is dying* Guys...you guys...this was evil. You guys freaking TIED. The polls tied! 1 and 2! WHHHYYYY!! I waited an extra day to see if someone would help me tip the balance - to no avail... I was left to pick and I think I cried for two hours trying to decide. UGH. Eventually I decided I'd just pick from a hat - and here we are. Poll number 2! 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie - I rewrote this about 5 times and I just couldn't get it right. This needs to be like - 50 pages long in order for me to have actually played out everything I wanted to - BUT here it is. A one-shot. I may eventually do a sequel to this JUST because I left so much unsaid. BUT ANYWAY. 
> 
> This was a prompt by anon! It was very popular - and I'm sorry if this doesn't fulfill all of your expectations - I tried. It just needed so much more writing to really grasp the feeling I wanted. BUT ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

“Noct! Wait up!” 

Prompto’s voice caught Noct off guard, and he whirled around to view the young blond that came trotting up to him, his hand lowering after he waved it. 

The evening sun reflected off the blond strands as they bounced on his head, and the the gentle red sky background gave his silhouette a slightly mystical hue. Noct couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face as he watched the freckled face crinkle into a happy grin as he neared. His loose green tie flew over the side of his shoulder as he slowed to a stop, and a hand reached out to smack Noct’s shoulder as he trotted up beside him. 

“Weren’t you going to stay in the library today?” Noct asked as he fell in pace beside his companion, an eyebrow quirked in curiousity. 

Prompto laughed lightly as he stretched his arms back. “Nah, I was gonna, but it’s not fun if you’re not there.” 

His honest response drew another smile from Noct’s lips. “Yeah, cause we both know when I’m there we don’t end up getting anything done.” The prince scoffed as he playfully nudged the blond with his shoulder. 

“Heh, can’t argue with that! But, hey! Wanna go get somethin’ to eat?” Prompto’s enthusiasm was making Noct quite curious. He looked over to see a brilliant smile dawned on his face, and though it wasn’t uncharacteristic for Prompto to be in a good mood, it was a little surprising considering they’d had such a rough week at school.

Thankfully, break started this week.

“Yeah, sounds good.” The dark-haired royal smiled back, and he shook his head slightly at the happy hop that Prompto gave in response. 

“Awesome, I’ve been craving a milkshake.” 

Noct smiled as he turned away.

Why did this boy never cease to brighten his day.

 

~

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the diner that they usually attended, and the hostess had greeted them with a familiar smile and sat them down in their favorite spot near the back of the restaurant - just tucked away enough to avoid prying eyes. Noct couldn’t help but notice the constant fidgeting on Prompto’s end, and though the boy didn’t look nervous, the only other conclusion was that he was excited. After they ordered their food and both got their milkshakes, and Prompto almost spilled his with his twitchy hands, Noct decided to ask the meaning behind his behavior. 

“Prompto - are you okay?” Noct said after he finished wiping a napkin over the small spilled remnants of the shake, his eyes looked up at the blond, and he narrowed them a moment later when the boy pressed his lips together to try and suppress a smile. “You’re kinda acting weird. Did something happen?” The prince asked, crinkling up the napkin as he set it to the side. 

A full blown smile finally erupted on Prompto’s face as he looked on at Noct. The prince was almost overwhelmed by the dazzle in his eyes. 

“Yeah, something good.” The blond responded, shifting excitedly in his spot. 

“I got that much, dummy.” Noct chuckled, reaching for the straw of his milkshake to take a small sip. “Don’t keep me waiting!” 

Wait...did he want to know? Why did he suddenly get a cold flush of fear…? Did...did perhaps someone confess to him? Did he make a new friend? Though...good for him. That would make anyone happy...

Prompto bowed his head and when he looked up he looked just about ready to implode. “My dad’s coming back this week.” He finally blurted, his face flushing with joy. 

Noct froze. 

Huh? That was certainly not the expected response.

“Huh?” The prince garbled his thoughts, the sip of the milkshake in his mouth almost spilling out from his lips as the shock overwhelmed him. 

“Yup! My dad - er, adopted dad - he’s coming back for an entire week! Can you believe it!?” The happy cheer was enough to send joy sailing to anyone who heard his voice, but Noct was still caught up in the shock of the statement. 

Prompto’s...dad? Was coming back? In all the years that he’d known him, even in middle school, he had never so much as breathed a word about his parents. He’d say passive things such as “oh, they’re not home. They’re never home, really. It’s okay!” And that was about as much as Noct knew about them. He’d been to Prompto’s place plenty of times, and the place seemed roomy enough for a small family of three, but it was only Prompto who lived there. Prompto had mentioned that they’d stop by occasionally to see how he was doing, but it was rare - and never more than a day or two.

And...it still kinda hurt to see him so excited for the prospect of his dad returning for merely a week. What kind of parents would leave their child alone for the majority of their lives?

“That’s great, Prompto.” Noct said after a small pause, allowing a gentle smile to come to his face. “Really, that’s awesome.” He wouldn’t admit he was a tad disappointed. He had wanted to spend their small break together, but he would never even think to imagine telling Prompto about his selfish desires. “Are you guys planning on doing anything?” He asked, his head tilting as he took another sip from his shake. 

Prompto shrugged, and he wiggled his shoulders in excitement. “I dunno, probably the usual. I’ve just never had him around for so long,” he laughed nervously, “I’m...kinda nervous, actually.” He admitted, a small flush of red coming to his cheeks. 

Noct felt someone had punched him in the gut. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be nervous. He’s your dad.” Noct said comfortingly, a small laugh dancing on his lips as he looked into Prompto’s eyes. 

Noct didn’t need Prompto to say anything to know what he was thinking. The words  _ adopted dad  _ hung in the air - though they were never said. 

Prompto’s smile lit up his face after a moment though, and he nodded at Noct. “Yup! And that’s why I want you to meet him!” 

This time Noct really did spit out his milkshake.

“Gah! Gross, dude!” Prompto said as his arms flew up to shield himself from the small shower of the contents that flew from Noct’s mouth. 

A hand flew up to cover the prince’s lips as he tried to keep the rest from spilling out of his mouth, and when he finally managed to swallow, the contents were flavorless in his shock. 

_ WHAT? _

“You want me t -  _ what?”  _ The prince reiterated, his eyes wide as he watched while Prompto wiped off his school uniform with a napkin. 

“Is that a big deal?” Prompto asked as he tossed the crumpled material to the side, quirking an eyebrow in Noct’s direction as he spoke. 

“Well - well,  _ yeah,  _ kinda!” Noct said, his face immediately becoming flustered as a million thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind. “I mean, you’ve barely spoken two words about him until now…”

“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal. He’s super cool. You’ll like him.” Prompto said with a bright smile, one that Noct was far too aware the blond knew he could  _ not  _ refuse. 

It couldn’t be that bad. Considering anyone who was even near Prompto was bound to have a more upbeat attitude. Maybe in the small amounts that Prompto saw his dad, that was how he learned to be so happy all the time. It couldn’t be that bad. Noct could deal with this. And besides, seeing the way Prompto’s cheek flush in anticipation and excitement made Noct’s heart ache with joy, and he’d rather jump off a bridge than see any form of disappointment in his face right now.

“I - okay. Yeah, that sounds good.” Noct finally responded, swallowing down the sudden nervousness that gripped him. He nodded at Prompto’s enthusiastic smile. “Now finish your milkshake. It’s gonna melt all over the place.” 

“Ah!” Prompto suddenly exclaimed, realizing that the drink before him suddenly existed. He placed his lips over the straw and took a long sip, smiling at Noct as he did so. “Thanks for this, Noct. It really means a lot.” His smile softened into something more gentle, and again Noct withheld the urge to reach out when he felt a rush of joy surge through him at the smile. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said after a minute, nodding to the waitress who set down two plates of food before them. “Just so long as he doesn’t bite my head off, then it should be fun.” He remarked with a chuckle, watching as Prompto copied his laughter. 

Yeah, he’d be fine. Seriously - how scary could this guy be?

 

~

 

The drive over to Prompto’s place was leaving Noct whittled down into a bundle of high-wired nerves. 

He couldn’t understand why he was so terrified of meeting this man. 

He knew that it was likely just chalked up to the fact that the unknowns of Prompto’s father was leaving his image as one giant question mark, and Noct wasn’t very comfortable with that ambiguity. 

He really had no idea what to expect. 

His hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter as he turned the car into the familiar street, and he felt his heart thud as the view of the small home came into view as he neared it. 

It was okay. Prompto liked him. And he said himself that he knew Noct would too - so there was no need to worry. 

And he repeated that to himself 12 more times as he stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to straighten out his shirt, then stare up at the small living place as he took his first steps forward. 

He could do this. It was no big deal. It was just another person. He’d met tons of people before. People that were far more important than this man - well, at least from a political standpoint. 

He could do this. 

Sucking in a deep breath, the prince reached up a hand to rap his knuckles three times on the wooden door.

He listened intently for any noise from the other side, but for a long moment there wasn’t anything - but that was short lived. 

Noct’s brow furrowed as he heard a scurrying from the other end, and what sounded like footsteps stumbling over themselves graced his ears before the handle of the door suddenly giggled, and the door flew open. 

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto’s blinding smile was enough to ease Noct’s worries right then and there, and he smiled back genuinely at the bright greeting. “Long time no see!” 

The prince chuckled at the comment, and made his way to move forward as he playfully shoved the blond as he made to pass. “Tch, yeah, thanks to a certain someone.” He winked at his friend as he walked in and toed off his shoes. 

For the passed days, his text conversations with Prompto had been limited that week. Though they had made plans a few weeks prior to their break, all if it had fell through when they got the news that Prompto’s father would be returning for the week. Noct wasn’t complaining at all. This was amazing for his companion, and he would never have even blinked at the thought to make sure that he spent every second he could with him.

The majority of their conversation was Prompto apologizing for not being able to hang out for the last few days, and Noct actively reassuring him that it was  _ fine  _ and that it was important that he spent this time with his dad. They’d texted each other a few times in the evening - mainly Noct asking what their plans were, though it was rare for them to actually hold a conversation as usually Prompto responded late from his excursions with his father. Noct had gathered that they had spent a lot of time...talking. That was basically all Prompto afforded him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on. 

“Oh...yeah, sorry about that. I feel bad blowin’ off all our plans…” Prompto said honestly as he cast his eyes to the ground after he shut the door behind them. 

Noct whipped his head around and nudged him again. “I was  _ kidding,  _ Prompto.” He chuckled, watching as violet-blue eyes guiltily locked with his. “Obviously it’s fine.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Prompto said happily. “And thanks so much for coming today, it really means a lot.” 

Noct felt his heart thud as he looked into the sweet gaze Prompto offered, and he gulped once to shake away the sudden nervousness that gripped him. “Oh - t’yeah. It’s not a problem. Not like I had anything else to do.” He grinned back, following Prompto further into the home. 

“Really? Doesn’t Ignis keep you busy with - uh - royal duties or something?” The blond tossed his head over his shoulder as he eyed Noct, curiosity quirking his eyebrow. 

Noct sighed. “Yeah, I suppose. But that doesn’t really count as  _ doing  _ something…” 

He was momentarily caught up in the nostalgic aura of the home. Something about it seemed different from before. There was the light scent of coffee coming from the kitchen, and the normally blank living area he could see ahead had blankets and pillows and a few papers strewn across the couch. The table had a new, yet simple decor an odd symbol of sorts that stood on a statue. The placed just seemed more  _ lived  _ in, than it usually did. The most Prompto had usually done when he came home was eat, clean up, then go straight to his room. He barely touched the rest of the house, but it looked as though that had changed in the past week. 

That was a good sign. 

Noct felt a bit better as they walked further into the house, and he decided once and for all that he was going to make a good impression on this person and ensure that Prompto was proud to introduce him as a friend. And knowing the blond, he likely hadn’t even mentioned that he was the prince. Though, if he had mentioned his name, he may already know who he was. 

It didn’t matter though.

He sucked in a breath as they rounded the corner.

“Hey, Dad!”

The words rang almost painfully loud in Noct’s head. 

Because - at the small kitchen table, sitting with his leg propped up over the other, papers in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other - 

Sat the Marshall - Cor the Immortal. 

Noct barely registered as Prompto moved forward, turning slightly as he moved out of the way so that the view of the prince wasn’t blocked from the man’s sight. “This is Noct - er Noctis.” 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Cor’s dark eyes slowly turned away from what he was reading, followed shortly by the deliberate movement of his head as he turned to fully face the guest. His calculating eyes seemed to drill into Noct’s very soul, and the prince wasn’t sure if he had the willpower to keep from visibly shaking. 

The pause between Prompto’s introduction was achingly long, but Noct could barely think to move as his brain dumped every single thought and impression of Prompto’s adopted father. A million questions were answered and a million new ones flew to his mind. 

“Prince Noctis.” Cor’s deep voice ripped Noct away from his thoughts, and he nodded stiffly before he offered a slight dip of his head in acknowledgement. 

“Marshall.” He was shocked he was able to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Cor the Immortal was Prompto’s adopted father. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of it. Well - nothing except for Prompto perhaps being willing to  _ mention  _ it in the first place. The Marshall was - he couldn’t even finish the thought. It made no sense. How on earth had that happened? Why would Cor even think to adopt a son when he barely had time to keep things up in his own life? It made sense why he was never around now - more than enough sense. But he couldn’t fit the pieces together of why he would have chosen to take on such responsibility with everything else he was bound to. 

Noct was again taken from his thoughts when he noticed Prompto’s head whip back and forth between the two, a hand coming up to point at them as he did so. “Wait - you guys know each other?” 

Both heads turned towards him, and Noct could only stare in blatant dumbfoundedness. 

“We’ve run across each other a few times before, Prompto.” Cor’s calm voice spoke before Noct could, and he was almost glad for it, as he was certain he would have just spewed a whole bunch of nonsense in that moment. 

“Oh, great! That saves me a lot of explaining, then.” He chippered, bouncing on his feet.

Silence filled the space. And Noct couldn’t help but feel he was being entrapped by the piercing eyes that continued to stare into him, and he was just about to make some stupid excuse as to why he needed to leave, but Cor, again, spoke first. 

“Prompto, why don’t you go get ready. You have a film to catch, don’t you?” The Marshall’s voice was oddly patient as he turned to give the boy a slight nod. 

“Oh, right! Gimme just a sec.” He said in response, smiling happily at Noct before he passed him to make his way towards his room. 

Noct watched him go with a small smile in return, but he almost couldn’t find the willpower to turn around once Prompto had disappeared into his room. 

Gods save him.

“I didn’t expect it to be you, to be honest.” 

Noct’s head whipped around as he turned back around, and he was greeted with the sight of Cor sitting more forward in his chair, the mug and the paper set neatly on the table. “He never mentioned your full name, nor your status.”

The prince listened to him intently, and he blinked a few times before he cleared his throat to answer. “Y-yeah, he never mentioned you by name either…”

Seeing this man - this  _ legend  _ sitting at a small kitchen table with coffee and papers was almost too much. It clashed so badly in his head that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he suddenly awoke from this odd dream to find himself ready to restart the day. 

“Though, I shouldn’t be surprised to find that the one person he managed to befriend was the prince. The way he talks about you certainly isn’t the image that the kingdom sees you by, however.”

Noct shot his eyes up to Cor and he furrowed his brow slightly. 

He couldn’t be certain...but there was an edge to his voice as he finished the statement. Almost as if he was...accusing him of something. 

“Yeah, well...I don’t really need to act that way around him. He doesn’t really care, actually.” Noct laughed uneasily, shifting in his spot as he flicked a gaze around the room. 

“Do you care?” Cor asked, his dark gaze steadily drilling into him. 

“About what?” Noct asked, confused by the question. 

“Do you care that he doesn’t see you that way?” 

The prince felt his body freeze up. 

Oh, boy. He got what was happening now. He was being sized up, analyzed, critiqued. Cor the Immortal was taking the extra steps to make sure that his adopted son wasn’t just some plaything for the prince. And this meant that if he said the wrong thing he would likely be ended right there in that moment. 

Did he care? Absolutely not. In fact, that was one of Prompto’s more endearing qualities - the fact that he saw him as nothing more than a normal person with flaws like anyone else. But he was struck for a moment about wondering if that was the answer Cor wanted to hear. Did he want to know that Noct didn’t care at all about what Prompto thought about him? Was that a bad way of thinking about it? If he did care - then it would seem as though he was taking Prompto’s friendship for granted, and if he didn’t - then it would be as if he didn’t care at all about what Prompto thought. 

Noct’s mind imploded silently.

“I - I...don’t. No. It doesn’t matter - no. It’s not that it doesn’t matter, it’s just that he’s - kinda...he doesn’t care, so I don’t care.” The words were a jumbled mess, and they obviously were not satisfactory for Cor judging from the way his hardened expression remained set as he stared at the prince. 

Shit.

“No - Prompto just sees me as a friend - and that’s fine. It’s better that way.” Noct gulped down his dread as Cor eyed him carefully, and he shifted on his feet as he tried to find a better way to explain himself - without revealing how he  _ truly  _ felt about how important Prompto was to him. “He’s...he’s just special -” 

“Alright! Ready, Noct?” 

The prince almost jumped from his spot when Prompto spoke from directly behind him, and he more trusted his head to nod than for the words from his mouth to speak. 

It would have been gibberish, anyway.   


“We’ll probably be back a bit later.” Prompto said as he looked towards Cor, the Marshall nodding in return. 

“Take your time, I’ll likely not be back until morning.” The legend responded, looking between the two as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Kay! Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blond replied with a happy nod, making his way towards the exit. 

“Stay safe.” Noct was almost caught off guard by the sincerity in the words, and again, his image of this man was turned upside down as he noticed the tender look in his eyes as he stared after his son just before he rounded the corner. 

“Yup, you too! Bye, Dad!” 

As Noct worked to put his shoes back on, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being closely watched the entire time, and by the time they had finally managed to exit the house, it wasn’t until they were five miles down the street did he feel the ability to actually relax. 

Whatever he had been expecting to see - Cor was certainly not it.

 

~

 

“AAAgghh, that movie was so lame.” Prompto exclaimed as he stretched his arms out behind him, yawning loudly as he did so. 

They walked side by side out of the car, Noct laughing at the blaringly obvious. 

They had made it into the movie with a few minutes to spare, but the two had ended up laughing throughout the majority of the film because of how terrible it was. Due to many of those in the theater angrily shushing them to keep their voices down, eventually Prompto and Noct had given each other a very knowing look and left the the movie halfway through. It was just terrible, but sharing the memory with Prompto was worth the effort to go see it. 

They had talked and laughed about it the entire drive home, but Noct wouldn’t admit that he was a tad disappointed that he wasn’t able to spend a bit more time with him before he was whisked away by Cor for the rest of their break. 

They had managed to kill some time walking around the market place and jumping from arcade to arcade. It was exactly what they tended to do after they finished school for the day, and it was just as fun. They later stopped by their usual diner to get something to eat. Their conversation had been filled with talks of school and random facts, and as much as Noct had tried to pry more into what Prompto had been doing with Cor, the blond kept insisting that he wanted to show him something first before he told him. 

It had been a good day.

“I can’t believe they botched it that badly.” Noct agreed as they neared the entrance to Prompto’s home. The moon gleamed above them, the prince could barely believe so much time had passed since they’d left that afternoon. 

“Seriously. They at least could have tried to stay true to the original plotline.” The blond shook his head as he reached for his key and inserted it into the lock. “The worst part was that everyone else seemed so into it.” He chuckled, pushing the handle to open the door. 

“Yeah,” Noct agreed, watching as his companion stepped through the doorway. He looked down at his feet and jiggled the keys in his hand, letting out a sigh. Silence filled the small space. And he debated for a moment if he should go in - but it was late…

“Well - have a good night -”

“Nah, wait. Can’t you stay a bit?” The blond’s eager voice caught Noct off guard, and when he turned to look up at him he was almost taken aback by the plea in his eyes. “We left early - I mean that is, if you want to.” Prompto quickly amended, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment.  

“Oh - oh, yeah. I can stay.” Noct couldn’t help the rise of happiness that overtook his facial muscles, and his excitement only increased when Prompto’s face lit up in blatant joy. 

“Awesome, I’ve got some stuff here we can watch if you want to. Oh! - and I also wanted to show you somethin’. Come on!” 

Without another word, Noct complied and entered the home, shutting the door behind him. 

 

~

 

“Wow…” Noct breathed as he examined the case. Prompto’s room looked to have been moved around a bit, but the most stunning feature was the shiny new black case with glass doors. Behind them, locked away, was a series of pistols and rifles that sat neatly on their mounts. The ten new weapons gleamed with shiny polish, and Noct couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he imagined how happy Prompto must have looked as he cleaned them. 

“Prompto, these are amazing.” The prince stated blatantly, looking up to see the blond’s beaming grin. “Cor - er - your dad got these for you?” He asked, eyeing the weaponry with awe. 

“Yup. All of ‘em.” He boasted proudly. “I couldn’t believe it either. I don’t know how he managed to get these - but I don’t really question how he does things so much anymore.” Prompto laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

Noct wasn’t sure he wanted to know the stories behind it, either. 

“Have you used them?” Noct turned to look at Prompto, his eyebrows raised in question. 

Prompto smirked back and folded his arms. “Yeah, I have. All of them. They’re  _ amazing... _ that’s actually why I’ve been so busy. My dad’s been...uh...training me, I guess?” He stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You’ve been training?” Noct was shocked almost into silence. He’d seen Cor fight once in his entire life - but when he had it had been with a sword or katana - he’d never imagined that Cor would be proficient in ballistic weaponry - though he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Crap - I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but I wanted to show you so bad.” The blond chuckled, “He’s helped me so much in just one week. I can’t wait to show you what I can do now.” Prompto said eagerly, and again Noct was caught up in the feeling that Prompto was hiding something...the insecurity behind his voice wasn’t very obvious, but Noct had known him long enough to be able to pick up on it. 

“I’m sure I’ll be blown away.” Noct said genuinely, patting his arm as he straightened his posture. 

Prompto nodded eagerly as he begun to make for the door. 

They left the room and Noct made for the couch, watching as Prompto retrieved the remote from beside the small entertainment center and tossed it to Noct. 

“Find something you wanna watch! Do you want anything? Popcorn or…?” 

“Nah, I’m good. I think I stuffed myself full from that burger.” The prince called back, listening as Prompto opened the fridge from the other side of the room. He came back a moment later and tossed Noct a can of soda, the prince nodding gratefully to him as Prompto took a seat directly next to him. 

They discussed for a moment what to watch, but in the end Noct just ended up hitting some random show that they would likely pay no attention to anyway. 

“I didn’t know you knew my dad.” Prompto said after a couple minutes into the show, taking a sip from the can as he watched. 

Noct grunted. “I didn’t know I knew your dad either.” He responded, flashing a look in Prompto’s direction. 

“Oh - right. Maybe I should have mentioned that.” The blond chuckled, shooting Noct an apologetic look. 

“Yup. That might’ve helped a bit.” He teased back, swinging his arms behind either side of the couch. 

They fell back into silence as they watched the show, the nonsensical situations emitting quietly from the TV. 

Noct couldn’t think of anything to say, really. There were so many questions he wanted answered but he knew that he shouldn’t. He could safely say that Cor’s reasoning behind adopting a son was far beyond what he should know, but that didn’t satisfy his  _ want _ to know. He wanted to ask Prompto about his childhood, about what Cor did when he was home. What Prompto thought of him, about if he felt slighted by the fact that he was alone. But those were private thoughts and questions that he’d likely have to keep to himself until he felt more comfortable with the situation...but it was still eating away at him. 

Prompto let out a loud yawn and threw his arms up in the air, deliberately sliding sideways on Noct’s arm until his head fell into his lap. Noct smiled and rolled his eyes at the familiar motion. And adjusted himself slightly so that Prompto’s head more easily rested on his legs. 

“Do all dads have a million things to do all the time…?” Prompto’s voice was soft after a few moments, and Noct looked down to see his heavy eyes blinking at the TV before them. 

Noct let out a small breath of air as he returned his gaze to the screen. “Ours, maybe.” He huffed, his thoughts drifting to realness of the question. 

Whatever Prompto was feeling at the moment, Noct was sure that he shared in the emotion. He knew what it was like - but then again - he had no idea. He knew what his father was doing when he wasn’t there, but for Prompto - the boy had no clue. How many times had he been left to wonder if it was somehow his fault that he was never around? How many times had he wished that there had been someone there to listen to him?

Noct felt his arm slide down from the top of the soft and he lowered it until he reached Prompto’s arm, and he gave him a light squeeze before he let it rest comfortably on his torso. 

Hopefully having each other was enough. 

And those were the thoughts that allowed Noct to close his eyes in peace, the vigor from the day’s events finally catching up to him as he allowed sleep to claim him. 

 

~

 

Noct groaned as he was slightly stirred from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed even as consciousness came to him - something in the back of his mind warning him that he should wake up. The pull of exhaustion was almost too much though, and he turned his head as he willed himself to try and go back to sleep. 

It was no use though, with another moan, he fluttered his eyes open - and he was immediately greeted with the sight of Cor Leonis standing directly before him. 

Noct let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a yell as he flailed his limbs, effectively sending Prompto sailing off the couch and onto the hard floor with a loud  _ THUNK.  _

“GYAH! What the hell, dude!?” Prompto cried hoarsely, propping himself up onto his elbow as he reached up a hand to rub his head. 

Noct’s heart was pounding out of his chest, and the most he could do was stare in fear at the dark eyes that gazed down upon him. Some underlying emotion swam behind the eyes, and the Marshall simply took a moment to fold his arms across his chest as he continued to stare between the two of them. 

“Oh - hey, Dad, I didn’t think you’d be getting back tonight.” Prompto said after a moment, pushing himself to his feet as he turned to face him. 

How was he so calm!?

“It didn’t take as long as I thought.” Cor responded, offering Prompto a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Cool. Sorry, Noct and I just kinda passed out. We didn’t think you’d be back tonight.” Prompto said a bit too honestly, and he noted the small flash in Cor’s eyes as he attempted to register the meaning behind the innocent phrase. 

Noct felt his heart stop as he must have realized what that sounded like - especially after how Cor had walked in on their sleeping positions. 

Gods.

“Um - yeah, I should get going.” Noct said hastily, rising to his feet as he fumbled around for the keys in his pocket. 

“Oh - right. Lemme go get my jacket and I’ll walk you out.” Prompto said dutifully, shooting him a nod before he turned to walk away. 

The prince watched him go before he turned his sorry eyes back to Cor. “Sorry - I didn’t mean to -” Noct withheld another yelp as Cor suddenly rushed him, towering over his smaller form as he drilled his eyes into his brain. 

“I want you to be aware that I’m watching you.” The voice was low and menacing, and Noct almost shrank back from the force of it. “I’ve seen the way you look at him - and though he may not realize it,  _ I do.  _ If your intentions are anything beyond innocent - I’ll know about it. My boy is trusting - to a fault. And if  _ anyone,  _ no matter who they are,  _ ever  _ decides to take advantage of that...I’ll know. Understood?” 

Noct’s vision blurred as he felt any color from his face wash away. His eyes dilated in fear as he looked up to the glare that adorned the Marshall’s face. 

It was in that moment that he realized that Cor wasn’t just pretending to play dad - he actively felt the responsibility of it - and  _ oh  _ did it show. 

Noct didn’t trust himself to speak in that moment, so he only allowed himself to nod vigorously in response. 

“Good.” The Marshall said sternly. “He’s coming back. Smile, so he doesn’t think I’m threatening you.” 

The command was odd and extremely intimidating, and Noct only felt his lips twitch as he tried to fulfill it. 

“I said  _ smile. _ ” He hissed, and Noct did his best to force his lips to turn upwards just at the moment Prompto returned with his jacket. 

“Alright, you ready, Noct - you okay?” Prompto said as he walked towards him, adjusted the flaps of his light jacket as he stared at him. 

Noct resisted the urge to look to Cor for what to say next, and he simply nodded as he kept the fake smile plastered to his lips. 

Prompto’s brows furrowed as he looked on. “Uh...kay…” 

It wasn’t convincing - and he was sure Cor was going to eat him alive at any second because of his failure. 

“Farewell, and goodnight, Noctis. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Cor passed him one last look, then gave his arm a pat on the shoulder that almost made Noct’s knees buckle, and he only found the will to nod at him as he watched the Marshall pass by him and into his room. 

“Night, Dad!” Prompto called after him, turning so that he could make his way towards the exit. 

Noct took a moment to reorient his world - his heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised it wasn’t the loudest noise in the room. He reached out his trembling hands to fumble for his keys again, and thanked the gods when he found it in his coat pocket. He followed Prompto towards the door and copied his motion of putting on his shoes. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t think he’d be getting back tonight.” The blond said innocently, shooting Noct a look. 

The prince nodded. “U-uh, yeah. Yup. No problem.” 

As they walked out into the cool evening, Noct was happy for the rush of air. It helped clear his head and calm his heart. And as he said goodnight to Prompto, he still felt the tremble in his hands as he reached for the ignition to start the car. 

Noct had felt as though his life had flashed before his very eyes. Cor had been  _ that  _ observant. Just from seeing him  _ once  _ he had picked up on his...infatuation with his friend. It made him all the more intimidating, and though Noct had thought trying to mix such a legend with a domesticated life seemed impossible, he now realized that it was probably the most lethal mix on the planet. 

Even from that simple interaction, Noctis was now far more aware that Cor hadn’t just abandoned his son. He likely had ways of keeping tabs even when he was away. And though it was obvious that he was still very much duty bound to the crown - his protectiveness for his own was blaringly obvious.

Prompto had no idea how lucky he was to have a father such as that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AGAIN, THIS IS A CHAPTER FIC: "THIS LIFE OF MINE" - PLEASE CHECK IT OUT FOR MORE! :D)
> 
> *Crying* Yeah...I hope you liked it and eventually I think I might throw more Cor into my fics just to kinda get the feel I want - BUT ANYWAY. Yup! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> *Looks around as angry voters for number 1 come storming through the gates* OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I know you guys wanted to see number 1 - I'M VERY well aware of that. So here's the deal - I'm gonna do a poll again - but only for two fics. Because I don't want to force you guys to read two similar fics in a row, I wanna make sure you guys get variety - so I'll let you pick. Either way - they are READY to go. So all I need is for you to pick. Here goes!:
> 
> 1\. Ignis is protective by nature - but it’s selective. When he meets Noct’s new friend, he’s caught off guard by the severe need to protect this boy - and Prompto’s just as confused by it, as he’s never had someone to look out for him in a way that Ignis does as he gets to know him. (Same as last time)
> 
> 2\. That was it. Prompto had had enough. Cornered, bruised, and bleeding, his companions have fallen and they're moments away from being captured by the Empire. Prompto's the only one left standing - but he's not about to go down without a fight. Not when he's the only chance they've got left. And the Empire's about to pay for it.
> 
> It's fluff vs. angst/anger - LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! 
> 
> NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT VOTE FOR MORE THAN ONE! I'm sorry if you guys get torn, but it sadly doesn't help me if you vote for two of them, because I can't really count it towards anything :/.


	10. His to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is protective by nature - but it’s selective. When he meets Noct’s new friend, he’s caught off guard by the severe need to protect this boy - and Prompto’s just as confused by it, as he’s never had someone to look out for him in a way that Ignis does as he gets to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws papers up into air* Fuck it. I’m done with trying to keep my fics to 12 pages. *Storms off* 
> 
> (Basically a sequel to "This Father of Mine" - again please see "This Life of Mine" for a full fic!)
> 
> I’m not gonna lie and say I tried - cause I didn’t. After that last fic I almost pulled out my hair trying to keep it short and it still turned out to be 17 pages. I’m just not going to deprive myself anymore - SO HERE YOU GO! *Throws 26 pages at your face - then hastily apologizes*
> 
> Oh, and poll 1 is the winner! :D Hehe, guess we gotta make up for the double angst I threw at you guys that one time, eh? :P
> 
> I...am in love. This isn’t good. It’s bad how I much I adored writing this. Like - It shouldn’t be legal. Ignis and Prompto...I can’t. *dies*. IT’S WHY I COULDN’T STOP.
> 
> THANK YOU to Cloudy for this AMAZING idea. It was just PERFECTO. I enjoyed every smidge of this and I hope that you guys like it too! :D

* * *

 

For the past few weeks, Ignis had noticed that Noct was in unusually chipper spirits.

He seemed more willing to do his homework, take out the trash, and even refrain more often from complaining when Ignis insisted that he eat his vegetables.

He couldn’t be positive what the cause was, as he had just started high school, and usually these times were filled with unsure feelings and anxiety, but it appeared as though that Noct had been enjoying himself more than usual.

Which was very odd.

When Ignis had finally asked him why, the prince had just smiled, and willingingly answered that he’d made a new friend.

Ignis had been shocked into a stupor.

He was, of course, skeptical - but he trusted Noct’s judgement. The last few “friends” he’d made had all been searching for something from him. Whether it be popularity, status, or bragging rights, they all seemed to just be after his stature as prince.

That, of course, had been discovered early on - and Noct had made it a point to withdraw from his classmates as much as possible. He’d learned his lesson, each time coming home with his little head hung low and an aura so depressed that Ignis had to repress the urge to find the scum and whap them over their heads. The most he could do, however, was wrap the small prince in a warm embrace and tell him that they were just simple-minded children - and that he would find friends one day that saw him only for who he was.

It had taken time, but the weeks past and this new friend of Noctis’s seemed to be becoming more of a real thing -

Though Ignis continued to be rather cautious. He didn’t trust a bit of it - and he was repressing the horrible protective instinct to shoo away this new friend in fear that he may one day hurt his ward. He asked frequent questions about him, too - trying to gauge whether or not it was legitimate. Noct seemed to believe that it was, but Ignis could only nod and one day hope that he got the chance to meet him.

Whoever he was.

Noct hadn’t bothered to mention his name yet - and it panged Ignis’s heart because he _knew_ it was because he was waiting, too - waiting to see if it was just another fake. The prince kept his hope locked away; dreading that if started to believe it then it would fall away.  

“Noct, what would you like for lunch tomorrow?” Ignis made his way around the kitchen and opened the fridge, examining the contents as he listened for the prince’s response.

“Umm...I dunno. Whatever you make is good. Just nothing with beans.” Noct called back.

The strategist sighed and began to pull out a few ingredients, setting them on the counter as he flashed his eyes up to the dark-haired royal who sat lazily on the sofa, his phone in one hand and a cup in the other.

He could tell that he was texting someone - and it didn’t take him long to deduce who. It certainly couldn’t have been Gladio, as the prince had a horrible habit of not responding to his trainer - his father only called, and as for anyone else...well...he didn’t bother to respond to them either.

Except for this new friend.

“Oh - and Specs? Can you make some extra of those desserts? Prompto ate all of mine today.”

Hmm?

Ignis froze his motion of chopping a carrot. “Prompto?” He asked, his green eyes flashing up to Noct as he waited for a response.

The prince lifted his head as he furrowed his brow at Ignis, but it was obvious something clicked when his facial expression morphed into realization. “Oh, yeah. That’s his name.” Noct said casually, his head tilting back down to his phone as he resumed typing.

Ignis didn’t need any more context to know who _he_ was.

He took an extra second to stare at the prince, and he nodded as he looked down again.

Hmm. Prompto. That was his name. He actually had a name. That alone was significant.

“Very well.” Ignis responded after a minute, his thoughts becoming distant as he stared down at the fresh vegetables in front of him.

Prompto it was. And Ignis decided right then and there that he’d keep a steady eye on this new friend - one who was able to manipulate Noctis into sharing his food likely had a bit more up their sleeves, and Ignis made sure he’d see to it that that was discovered long before any damage could be done.

His knife came down hard on the vegetable in his determination.

 

~

 

_CLASH!_

Ignis gritted his teeth against the force of Gladio’s strength behind his blades.

He could feel the sweat drip down his face as he swiftly maneuvered out of the trap, feinting to the side as he twirled out of the counter. He quickly realized his mistake, however, as Gladio took the momentary vulnerability of his stance to sweep a leg directly underneath Ignis’s feet. The reflex was instinctual as Ignis immediately threw his body backwards, his hands catching him on the soft mat as he elegantly back sprang out of the lethal motion. He stumbled backwards, a hand coming up to adjust his glasses as he straightened his posture.

“Damn.” Gladio laughed, his panting breath filling the silence as he looked on at his opponent. “Didn’t know you could do that.” He grinned, rolling his massive shoulders as he relaxed his stance.

Ignis smirked as he flipped the daggers in his hands, copying Gladio’s motion as he pulled his stance up straighter. “I didn’t think to mention it.” He said honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Uh-huh. Got any other hidden talents you mind tellin’ me about?” The warrior urged, flashing a white smile as he stretched out his arms.

“None that I can think of at the moment. Though, I’m not sure I’d tell you if I did. Surprise is always the best strategy.” Ignis answered casually, walking back up to the middle of the mat.

Gladio let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I s’ppose that’s true. But that just means I ain’t gonna tell you mine either.” His smirk bordered on mischievous, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile in return.

He’d been sparring with Gladio for the past few months - and they’d quickly become close friends. They had known each other long before they had started, however, but their friendship didn’t bloom until their schedules had been pushed together by similar duties. They shared many similar interests, much to Ignis’s surprise, and he found Gladio’s mature yet relaxed presence to be a soothing change from his fast-paced life.

The man always had something to say - whether it be funny or intellectual, and Ignis always found himself entranced by his charming personality and deliberate phrasing. Their lives were to be intertwined regardless if Ignis had even wanted to become friends, so he was thankful that Gladio had been someone not only tolerable, but enjoyable to be around.

“That’s only fair, I suppose.” Ignis responded with a nod, using his finger to habitually adjust his glasses.

Gladio smirked again before he turned to make his way towards the benches, and Ignis watched as he set down the wooden blade on the side, reaching for his water bottle. “Here.” He said, tossing Ignis his own as the strategist made to join him.

He nodded in thanks and popped the cap, tilting his head back as he took a long draught from the contents. His eyes flashed open when he finished, and he briefly thought he caught the pair of amber eyes staring, but the moment he moved to make eye contact they had flown back to his own drink as he chugged the water.

Hm.

“You’re gettin’ a lot better.” Gladio said after he set the container aside, plopping himself down on the bench as he wiped his neck with a towel. “We haven’t sparred in a week - but you’ve still improved. I’m impressed.”

Ignis smiled at the compliment, and he nodded at the warrior when he handed him a towel. “I can’t take all the credit. I’ve simply been practicing what you’ve shown me.” Green eyes flashed up to the tall windows above them and he breathed out a sigh as he moved the cloth around the back of his neck. “I apologize for missing our sessions, Noct has been quite busy lately.”

“You’re tellin’ me. Kid hasn’t shown up for the last five lessons.” Gladio grunted, taking another long drink from his water bottle.

Ignis nodded. “He’s been busy with his studies. I’ll ensure that he gets back on schedule once he finishes this week.”

“Startin’ high school’s rough. He seems to be doin’ pretty well, though.” Gladio remarked casually, “Speakin’ a which, you meet Prompto yet?”

Ignis perked up in curiosity, his head turning to his friend at the comment. “No, I haven’t. Have you?”  

“Sure did. Kid’s somethin’ else.” Gladio’s eyebrows raised in knowingness, and it made Ignis’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Really…” Ignis said, reaching for his water bottle to take another drink.

“Yup. Noct wants to start training with him, too. Says he’s got a knack with guns.”

Ignis inhaled sharply - effectively sending him into a fury of harsh coughs as he breathed in the contents of the water.

“Woah!” Ignis felt a few sharp pounds on his back as Gladio pounded his back, his eyes widened in concern as he looked at Ignis’s flustered face. “You okay?” He laughed uneasily, leaning forward to try and catch the green eyes.

“I -” Ignis cleared his throat sharply, “yes, I’m fine.” He choked, again clearing his throat from the sharp pain.

_A knack with guns!?_

“I wasn’t expecting that, honestly.” Ignis admitted, fiddling with the water bottle cap when he finally regained his breath.

No. It wasn’t fair to assume anything. Just because he knew how to use a gun didn’t mean he was some deranged punk.  

He repeated that to himself several times.

“Yeah. He’s pretty interesting, though.” Gladio continued smirking as he watched for Ignis’s expression.

“I suppose I’ll see for myself tonight. Noctis is having him over to study.” The strategist commented distantly, nodding to himself as he again cleared his throat.

He thanked the gods that his schedule hadn’t conflicted with his ability to be there that night in Noct’s apartment. He wanted to meet this new friend, definitely, but now his reasoning went beyond “meet”. It bordered on protective.

“Heh, right. I’m curious to see what you’ll think of ‘im.” The warrior commented as he stood to his feet, and Ignis was momentarily caught up in the sheer massiveness of his arms as he stretched him far beyond his head. He looked away, however, when the brunet turned to give him a look. “Alright. Enough with the weapons. Let’s get some hand to hand goin’.” He hopped a few times, and Ignis nodded as he set aside the towel and bottle, copying the stretching motion as he prepared himself.

He attempted to focus as best as he could on the rhythmic jabs that Gladio threw at him and he returned, but his thoughts kept straying back to what Gladio had said. He found that even though he tried to be beneficial to the doubt of it all, his cautiousness plagued him - and even as he sparred on, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was going to be a very interesting first encounter.

 

~

 

Ignis sat on the sofa in the middle of Noct’s apartment and sipped at his coffee. His thoughts were only half filled with the report he was reading, and he felt an odd twitch of anticipation stir his chest as he looked at the time.

They should have been back by now.

He pushed the thought aside as he looked at the early evening hour, and he let out a breath as he shifted in his spot.  

No. It was fine. They’d be back soon, whatever it was that they were doing. He’d done everything he needed to to prepare for the evening. He’d set out rulers, calculators, folders, notebooks, graphing paper, textbooks, and many more necessary objects for their night of studying. He wasn’t well aware of the things that they would need to make sure that they were comfortable for the evening, but he put out what he could. Sodas were stocked, coffee was brewing, and he had desserts set aside for later.

Ignis wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was nervous about his first encounter with Prompto. He was more…unsure than nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. From the things he’d heard about Noct, the boy seemed fun and energetic - but that could translate to a million different meanings. And of course, what Gladio had said earlier that day still rang in his ears - though he’d tried to dissuade himself from thinking like that.

He tapped his foot as he scanned over the report, noting in the back of his mind that the council meeting tomorrow had been pushed forward an hour -

His eyes flew up to the sound coming from the other side of the room, and he stood to his feet once he heard the familiar push of the door opening from the entrance. He straightened his clothes and set the report on the table.

_“Woah...this place is huge.”_

The unfamiliar voice, which Ignis immediately credited to Noct’s new friend, filtered in from the other side of the wall, and Ignis furrowed his brow at the enthusiasm. He set his mug down on the kitchen table and made his way forward, mentally preparing himself for the first encounter.

Ignis paused just as the two rounded the corner, Noct leading the way.

“Welcome home.” Ignis greeted, stepping his way forward as he habitually reached for Noct’s jacket.

“Hey, Ignis.” Noct greeted, handing him the coat as he slightly stepped out of the way to reveal the similar heighted person behind him.

“This is Prompto.”

Ignis found himself at a bit of a loss.

He...could not have been expecting anything more polar than the image he had conjured in his mind.

The young man looked up nervously at him, his violet-blue eyes blinking unsurely as he smiled. His tousled blond hair sat unruly on his head, and his flushed cheeks only seemed to brighten as Ignis looked on. Freckles speckled his face, and large eyes crinkled in a soft smile as he politely nodded his head at him.

_Puppy._

“Hello, Prompto. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ignis.” The strategist introduced himself calmly, mentally slapping him for the utterly random thought that popped into his head moments before.

“Ignis - Noct talks about you all the time. Those desserts you make are amazing.” The smaller man took Ignis’s offered hand and shook it eagerly, his eyes lighting up, though his nervousness was evident in his face.

Ignis let a knowing smile come to his face as he shook his hand and he was almost taken aback by the utter _brightness_ of the boy’s smile. It radiated off him in waves.

“I’m glad you enjoy them.” The strategist responded lightly, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Noct walked further into the living area. “May I take your jacket?”

Prompto looked at a loss for a moment, and his face fell into uncertainty as he looked out of the corner of his eye for Noct. “Uh - oh. Is that alright?” He asked, his gaze flickering between him and Noct who had sat himself down.

Ignis tilted his head.

_Puppy._

He clenched his teeth as the involuntary thought _again_ popped into his mind. But he allowed a soft smile to come to his face as he reached for the jacket. “It’s quite alright, Prompto.” He reassured as he took it from his hands. “I’ll just set it over here.”

“Oh. Wow, um, thanks. That’s really nice of you.” The boy said with a nervous laugh as he watched Ignis take the clothing.

Ignis smiled at him as he folded the coat neatly over his arm, gesturing with the other towards the living area. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” He added, turning on his feet as he made his way over to the coat rack a few steps away.

He took a moment to reorient himself as he set the articles of clothing on the rack.

In all of his ability to analyze and situate - he had not expected such a person to walk through that door. He was rethinking everything that he had heard, and it was far easier now to begin to erase some of his previous thoughts - though he couldn’t be certain, however, that it was just a first meeting. And perhaps more of his true colors would show as the night went on.

“Wow, this is amazing.”

Ignis turned his attention back towards the kitchen and walked inside, keeping a steady gaze on the two that circled the small tabletop before they sat down on the sofa.

“I think we’ll probably be set to go for the entire week with all this.” Prompto laughed, scratching his head as he looked at the various tools and papers.

“T’yeah, probably.” Noct agreed with an amused huff, sitting down as he set his backpack on the floor.

“Just be sure to make use of it, and if there’s anything else you need please do not hesitate to ask.” Ignis said from the kitchen, shuffling through the cabinets as he reached for two mugs.

“Yup. Will do.” Ignis heard Noct respond.

“Really? Thanks, dude! - er - Ignis.” Green eyes flew up towards the living area from the rather amusing response, and for a moment he had to repress a chuckle as the blond floundered for a proper response.

Ignis wasn’t used to being thanked so often. “Of course.” He replied from where he stood, giving Prompto a soft smile.

This was getting more interesting by the minute.

“Coffee, Noct?” Ignis called out, watching as the prince and his companion pulled out their textbooks and folders.

“Yup!”

“And for you, Prompto?”

Ignis turned, however, when he didn’t get a response. His eyebrow was quirked at the young man who was staring intently at one of his notebooks, and Noct had to nudge him before he stirred from his studying. “Uh - oh, what? Sorry!” He stammered, looking around until his eyes landed on Ignis.

“Quite alright. I asked if you would like coffee.” Ignis repeated patiently, offering him a smile as he looked on.

His blue eyes flickered around the room, as if trying to decide if it was alright to say yes. “Uh - that’s okay. You don’t have to go through the trouble -”

“Coffee it is.” Ignis interjected, turning his attention back to the mugs on the counter. He stared intently at the one he would use for Prompto and he thought a moment about how to make it.

He decided from that moment that the boy would probably feel uncomfortable trying to describe how he liked his coffee - judging from the way he nearly had a heart attack from the simple ask if he wanted it in the first place. So Ignis decided to take it upon himself to attempt to mix it on his own. From what he gathered thus far, he seemed to be fond of sweet; so sugar for sure. Creamy would likely be a welcome additive - and judging from his fondness of the dessert - vanilla flavoring would likely be a welcome addition.

Nodding to himself, he listened while Noct and Prompto mumbled a few things about their coming history exam, and he heard them conclude that that should be the starting subject, as it was their first exam for the next day.

He mixed the two drinks, already knowing exactly how Noct took his, and set down the stirring spoon to lift the two mugs into his hands.

“Kay...so maybe we should start with the Crystal…” Noct muttered as he flipped through the pages along with Prompto, their faces downturned.

Ignis walked up beside them and set down their mugs, a safe distance away from their papers as he did so.

“Thanks, Specs.” Noct nodded at him, taking the handle as he lifted the cup to his lips.

“Wow, thanks so much.” Prompto said, almost in awe as he looked down at the swirling liquid before he reached for the handle.

“Of course,” Ignis responded turning to walk back towards the kitchen. “Prompto, if you would like me to remake it or perhaps add anything please let me know.” The strategist called as he walked towards the kitchen table, sitting himself down next to the report.

“This - this is amazing.”

Ignis’s gaze flashed up to Prompto’s widened eyes, and it became a slight challenge not to smirk at the awe in his face.

“How’d you know I like it this way?” The smile on his face brightened again as he took another sip, his blue eyes flashing between the mug and the man at the table.

Ignis smiled softly as he reached for his own. “Just a guess.” He said casually, returning his gaze back down to the report.

“It’s - so good. Thank you!”

_Puppy._

He aggressively shoved the thought aside.

Green eyes again flashed to Prompto, and this time he allowed himself to nod and smile at the beaming face. “You’re very welcome.”

He couldn’t believe that _this_ was the Prompto that Gladio and Noctis had talked about. He couldn’t have imagined for even a second that such a character even existed - let alone someone Noct would befriend. It was clear that this boy wasn’t used to being served like this - and it made him wonder a bit at his home life and past. Obviously, he was in no position at the moment to inquire about it, but later he would be curious to find out more - especially if he’d be around more often.

And for the first time since he’d learned about him - Ignis was very okay with that notion.

 

~

 

“I think I’m gonna die.”

Ignis blinked up from his text message, watching as Noct flopped back into the sofa as he exhaled loudly. He ignored the comment as he returned his attention to the small screen.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Interesting right?_

“You can’t die on me now, Noct. We’ve still gotta finish this chapter.” Prompto whined, throwing a pencil at the prince - laughing as he hit him square in the face.

Ignis shook his head at the exchange, one finger typing out a response.

TO: Gladio: _Quite. Surely not what I expected._

Sent.

“Uggh, I hate math…” The prince sighed, rubbing his face before he found the pencil and chucked it right back at the blond.

The area around them had been disrupted from its organized setting before, now a jumbled mess of papers and calculators and various other mapping tools. Several crumpled pages sat randomly around the living area, and other textbooks and notebooks were scattered on the sofa.

They had been studying for about 4 hours now, the time ticking away as they dove into their books.  

Ignis had been there to offer tutelage if they requested, but thus far Noct had been the only one to ask for explanation for a few things, and they were minor. But Ignis sat there patiently; always ready to assist.

“Alright - I’m gonna use the toilet.” Noct decided, using his arms to push himself off the couch and onto his feet. “I’ll be back - maybe…” He grumbled, shooting Prompto a teasing smirk as he walked off.

Ignis watched him leave out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze flashed back down to his phone when it dinged.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Thought he was gonna b a punk or something didnt you_

Ignis pressed his lips together.

So...he _had_ been set up.

His fingers flew over the screen as he responded, his eyebrows furrowing as he did so.

TO: Gladio: _Very funny, Gladio. Your antics are amusing to no one._

He hit send and tossed his phone to the side, and he sat back in his seat as he looked around the room, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

He should have known better than to take what Gladio said seriously - though he had to admit he had been played well.

Ignis shook his head and looked towards the living area, fanning out the paper in his hands.

His eyes remained locked on the lone boy in the room, however, as he noticed blond eyebrows furrowed harshly as he tapped a pencil against his cheek. His eyes drilled into the text before him, and Ignis noticed the tapping pause and continue every now and again as he clearly worked to solve a problem.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _Theyre amusing to me hehe I SO got you ;)_

Ignis shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Gods curse him.

“Prompto, is there something you need help with?” Ignis inquired as he set his phone aside, leaning forward on his chair as he watched violet-blue eyes flash up to him.

“Oh - no, that’s okay. I can figure it out.” Prompto waved, his lower lip curving up as he sheepishly offered Ignis a thankful nod.

Ignis’s lips tipped in a side smile and he rose to his feet.

That was a yes if he ever heard one.

Prompto’s head whipped up again as he watched his peer walk nearer to him, and his blue eyes stared intently as Ignis took a seat next to him. His hands folded together as he leaned forward to view the text.

“Let’s see what we’ve got, here…” Ignis muttered softly, a hand reaching out to pull the book nearer to him. “Ah, trigonometric functions and their applications.” He stated, rubbing his chin as he examined what exactly the problems looked like.

He could feel Prompto’s eyes drilling into him, but he paid it no mind as he looked on at the various problems in the book. “Alright, tell me where you’re struggling. We can even start from the beginning, if you like.” Ignis said patiently, tilting his head as he flashed his eyes up to the blond who was staring unsurely at him.

“U-umm…” Prompto stuttered, and Ignis almost felt sorry that he had suddenly flustered the poor boy, but it was obvious that he needed help. “I - it’s this one…” He admitted sheepishly, pointing to the illustrated triangle on the side of the page. “I’m not really sure where to begin...they give you the two sides, but no angles…”

Ignis nodded and leaned forward a bit more to get a better view of the text of the problem. “First, let’s examine what we’re given. The hypotenuse and side “a”.” He explained, looking at the young blond to see if he followed. He continued when he nodded his head. “The problem asks for you to fill in for side “b” and the angles according to the trigonometric functions.”

“Right...how can I do that without a starting angle, though? Usually, they give us one.” Prompto asked, his violet-blue eyes flashing up to Ignis in question.

“When looking at these particular problems, it’s important to envision it in a broader sense.” Ignis said patiently, his eyes drifting back down to the page as he gestured to the triangle. “First step is to look at what it's already given you. What can you tell me about this triangle?”

“It’s...got a hypotenuse of 16 and side “a” of 13…” Prompto trailed off, looking at the numbers as he tilted his head.

“Very good, but there’s something else that is automatically assumed with this triangle - first, what type of triangle is this?” The strategist asked, his voice gentle as he looked at his younger associate.

“It’s a right triangle.” Prompto answered readily, large violet-blue eyes looking to Ignis in uncertainty.

_Puppy._

Ignis resisted his urge to twitch.

“Correct. And what is always given in a right triangle?”

Damn his unconscious thoughts.

“If it’s a right triangle, then - OOOoohhhhhhhhhh…” The blond leaned back in his seat, a bright smile drawing his lips upwards as realization dawned on his face.  

Ignis smiled at the show of realization, and he leaned back slightly as the blond shifted happily in his seat, scribbling down a few things in the notebook as he put together the problem.

“It’s got a right angle - so 90 degrees.” He concluded, his lips still lifted in a sheepish smile. “Sorry. That was stupid of me.” He laughed uneasily, his cheeks flushing in his embarrassment.

“Not at all. It’s easy to overlook such things when problems as these are typically direct.” Ignis reassured, keeping a respectful distance so that he didn’t make him too nervous as Prompto took some time to fill out the rest of the problem.

“Heh, maybe...sometimes I just miss the most obvious things, though.”

“It just takes practice, Prompto.” Ignis reassured, smiling at him as his pencil hovered over the next step in the problem. Ignis gave him a few moments to look it over, but he responded to the cue when the blond timidly flashed his eyes over to him, and Ignis took the initiative to assist.

“So you’ve found cosine…”

As Ignis explained the rest of the problem, he couldn’t help but notice how intently Prompto listened and tried to understand. His gaze was focused and a bit flustered as some things were easy to understand and others took several different types of explanations. However, as Ignis explained, he slowly came to realize the way that he most easily grasped concepts, and he would realize if he was making sense even by the simple look of his face.

Unlike Noct, Prompto was practically an open book. His eyes told Ignis everything he needed to know about whether or not he understood what he was saying. His gestures were easy to read and though his responses were mellow, it wasn’t difficult to deduce what he was thinking.

It all made a lot more sense now. It was Prompto’s honesty that Noct had noticed - and that’s why he had so quickly befriended him.

And what made Ignis instantly like him.

 

~

 

The night dragged on, and it was obvious when it was getting unbearably late as Noct had all but passed out on the sofa and Prompto was tipping to the side as he tried to focus on the text before him.

It was certainly time to call it a night.

Ignis stretched out from where he had been sitting before he stood to his feet.

He had bid Gladio a good night via text a while ago, if that was any indication of the late hour, and he was far too aware that if the boys attempted to stay up any longer they’d fall asleep during their exams.

Besides, he had obligations of his own early in the morning, so his time to leave was nearing as well.

He had gently stirred the two and waited patiently for them to gather their things. After Noct and Prompto made plans to meet up in early in the morning to go over more material, all three had made their way over to the coat rack so that Ignis and Prompto both could grab their jackets in preparation for their departure.

“Goodnight, Noct. I won’t be seeing you tomorrow as I have prior obligations, but if you need anything, just call.” Ignis nodded to the prince as he slipped on his shoes, Prompto following close behind.

“Always do, Specs.” The prince answered with a yawn.

“Thanks for having me, Noct. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Prompto said with a wave when Ignis opened the door to let him out.

“Yup. Night Prompto!” Noct called after them.

Ignis adjusted the briefcase in his hands as he bid Noct small wave of goodbye before he stepped outside into the apartment hallway.

He noticed that Prompto had been awkwardly waiting for him - clearly unsure if it would be impolite to walk ahead, and Ignis noted the small smile he offered him as they began to walk together to the elevator.

“Thanks for all your help tonight. I never thought I’d get it, but you’re really good at explaining things.” Prompto praised, his large eyes locking with Ignis’s as he offered his genuine thanks.

Ignis pressed the down button and returned a welcome nod. “It was my pleasure. You seemed to have grasped the concepts quite quickly.” The strategist encouraged, watching as Prompto’s lips turned up in a shy smile.

“That’s only ‘cause you made sure I got it before we moved on.” The younger man chuckled, adjusting the pack on his back as they rode the elevator to the first floor.

“It just takes practice.” Ignis reiterated, gesturing with a hand forward to let the blond step through the open elevator doors, both making their way towards the exit. He paused as he turned to make his way to the lower area of the garage, his head turning to look as Prompto made his way towards the main entranceway. “Are your parents here, already?” Ignis asked as he watched Prompto walk towards the main exit way instead of the garage.

Large violet-blue eyes flickered back and forth unsurely, until his face fell into a shy smile as he looked down. “U-uh, hehe. No. They’re not around.” He said uneasily, flicking the blond strands out of his eyes as he looked nervously towards the exit.

Ignis blinked at him.

“Then how are you to get home?” The strategist asked plainly, his body turning to fully face the younger man.

“I can get home from here!” Prompto reassured, “It’s no big deal - I do it all the time.” He laughed uneasily, his eyes squinting as he attempted to put on a confident smile.

Ignis stared for a moment - unable to fathom what exactly was happening before him.

He was startled when he felt his chest constrict slightly.

“Nonsense. Come with me.” The strategist suddenly demanded, reaching out a hand in gesture.

Prompto stared, unsure eyes flicking between him and various parts of the hallway. “No, no, it’s really fine. I don’t wanna inconvenience you -”

“The only inconvenience at the moment is the time we’re wasting having this conversation.” Ignis interrupted suddenly, but gently. “Come.”

Eos would fall the day Ignis would let this puppy - _GODS -_ boy walk home alone this late at night.

His green eyes gazed steadily at Prompto, and he watched as his lower lip curved slightly as he nodded his head, dipping it as he did as he was told and made his way towards Ignis. Ignis dropped his hand as the boy neared, and he confidently lead him down to the parking garage, shooting him a few glances as the poor boy timidly fidgeted with his backpack as they walked through the cool area.

As soon as they reached the car, Ignis habitually opened the back door, Prompto stuttering his thanks as he slid into the back seat. Ignis couldn’t help but notice how wide his eyes were as he looked around the vehicle, and he wondered briefly why that was. He started the ignition and carefully drove his way out of the garage, only turning to look up in the rearview mirror once they were ready to exit the complex.

“Where should I go, Prompto?” Ignis asked patiently, watching as the boy looked up in the mirror to return his gaze.

“Oh - um, take a right here. It’s just a few blocks away.” Prompto explained, shifting in his spot as he looked out the window.

Ignis nodded and flipped on his blinker, executing a right turn once the coast was clear.

“You live near your high school as well. That’s quite convenient.” The strategist remarked, watching as Prompto nodded from the backseat.

“Yup. It’s nice, I guess. A left here.” Prompto instructed, pointing with his hand as another street light pulled them to a stop.

They fell into a slightly tense silence, and mainly it was because Ignis was so focused on where he was going and to remember exactly the way to get there, but he also noticed the way Prompto fidgeted in his seat, his hands rubbing on his lap as he looked around the car.

Hmm…

“Noct seems fond of you, Prompto. I’m glad that he’s made a friend such as yourself.”

Ignis watched in light amusement as he noticed a clear blush bloom across Prompto’s face as he said the words, but he returned his eyes to the road a moment later as he waited for a response.

“Heh, I didn’t really give him a choice. I’m just surprised that he hasn’t gotten sick of me yet.” Prompto chuckled, though Ignis furrowed his brow for a brief moment as he detected an underlying tone of honesty.

“Noct doesn’t tolerate a lot of people. Seeing as he’s chosen you as a friend says a lot.” There was blatant truth to the statement.

Prompto laughed uneasily as he reached up a hand to scratch his neck. “Uh...yeah...I’m really glad he’s my friend too…”

Ignis looked in the rearview mirror for a moment to catch the soft smile that dawned on Prompto’s lips, and for a moment he was caught in the genuine happiness of the expression.

Hmmmmm…

“Here?” Ignis inquired as they again pulled into another street.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. A right here and then it’s the fourth house down on your left.” The young blond sat forward on his seat as Ignis followed his instructions but sat back again when the car slowed next to the home that Prompto had described.

“Thanks so much again for this. You really helped me out a lot tonight.” Prompto said honestly, reaching for his things after he unbuckled the strap.

“It was my pleasure, Prompto.” Ignis responded genuinely, watching as he opened the door and stepped outside. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you more this coming week, yes?” Ignis rolled down the window of the driver’s seat as Prompto shut the car door behind him.

“Yeah - Noct said he wants to keep studying. So I guess I’ll be intruding more.” Prompto’s eyes lit up in shy smile as he adjusted the pack on his back.

“Then I will see you later. Best of luck on your exams.”

“Thanks! You too! - er.” The boy froze in his tracks and waved his hands as he caught his mistake. “- wait - not you too. You don’t have exams - unless you do! Then - uh, yeah you too!”

Ignis shocked them both when he let out a quiet series of chuckles at the exchange, a bunched hand coming up to his lips as he cleared his throat. His bright eyes found Prompto’s again as he nodded calmly. “Goodnight, Prompto.” He smiled, watching as Prompto nervously rubbed his arm. “Off you go now. You have a full day tomorrow.”  Ignis prompted, gesturing with his head towards his home.

“Ah - right. Thanks again, Ignis!”

Ignis watched as blond strands bounced in the dim streetlight as he jogged up to the driveway.

And in that moment - any preconceived notion of this boy unraveled before him - and Ignis felt a swell of an odd emotion stir in his chest.

He was a good kid; honest and kind. Perhaps a bit eccentric, but his positive energy was infectious.

He needed to be protected.

And that was why he waited, the car humming, until he saw Prompto walk all the way to his house and shut the door before Ignis even thought to drive away.

 

~

 

The week was dragging on as if it were years.

High school exams were the _worst,_ and though Prompto had had many people tell him that he should have been expecting it to be like that - he just hated it. He knew for certain that he probably would have been doing very poorly in all of his classes had it not been for Noct. Noct was always there to help explain things - but Prompto was always hesitant because he didn’t want to keep bugging him - so he withheld as much as he could. They took many similar classes, so they studied together quite often.

But Prompto had been bouncing off the walls in excitement when Noct mentioned that they should study back at his place.

He couldn’t believe he had been invited over to a friend’s place - even if it was just to study. It was very exciting - it was the first time it had happened.

Though he knew now, as he looked up at the ceiling as he pondered his science exam, that it was truly thanks to Ignis that he was even passing his exams with decent grades.

He couldn’t believe someone like that existed. He was like - a butler or something - no...not really a butler...something else. He was awesome though, and Prompto had immediately liked him. He was kind of intimidating at first, but it was through the days that he spent at Noct’s place that week that he had just come to know that it was just his character - and that Ignis - even though he was only 16 - was _very_ professional.

He was super smart though, and the way he explained things to Prompto made it easy to understand - and somehow Ignis just _knew_ when he didn’t get something. Prompto had even told him a couple times that he did understand something when he didn’t, and Ignis had managed to find subtle ways to teach him about it even though he hadn’t asked. He never grew tired of his questions, and if there was any moment that Prompto thought he had being overwhelming, Ignis had always reassured him at the proper time that he wasn’t.

He liked Ignis. A lot.

He was super kind, and Prompto was always happy when he was around.

He smirked as he thought about it, but turned his attention back to the exam sheet before him.

Gods, he hated science.

Once the exam ended and the bell rung for the lunch hour, Prompto packed his things, a bit more encouraged by the fact that he had known the majority of the exam, and made his way over to Noct’s desk.

“Howdja’ do?” Prompto asked as he waited for the prince to gather his things.

“Fine, I think. It wasn’t too bad. You?” Noct responded tiredly his blue eyes flashing up to Prompto as he finished zipping his pack.

“Good! I think I knew more than half of it.” The blond chuckled, his chipper voice lighting up his face.

Noct smiled at him and shrugged on the backpack. “That’s something, I suppose. Come on.” The prince encouraged, both of them turning to walk out of the small classroom door.

They made small chit chat as they walked up to the stairs, each of them looking carefully on either side of them as they snuck up to the top and opened the door to the roof of the school. The breezy wind felt nice against their flushed faces, and they took their seats up against the small stone pillar that was situated just a few feet away.

“Oh - and that last one - with the impulse and reflex transition segment - I could not figure that out. Was it 15.3 or 17.3?” Noct asked as he bit through the skewer of meat from his lunch box, his blue eyes turning in question to the blond next to him.

“Oh - hehe, that was actually 18.9. You need to subtract the first segment from the fourth before you multiply them together. That was an extra step to get the impulse AND reflex.” Prompto could barely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, and his thoughts flashed back to the previous night.

_“Ah, this is where it gets tricky. Remember that they are asking for impulse as well as reflex. You can’t stop there, then. Do you recall how to obtain impulse? - very good. Now before you subtract you must multiply the two together - yes, just like that. Well done.”_

Ignis’s voice filtered through Prompto’s time for the second time that day, and he looked up at Noct who had tossed his head back, a groan of frustration emitting from his lips as he clearly realized his mistake.

“Damn. You’re right. Ah, well. Whatever. Too late now.” The prince muttered, flicking dark strands out of his eyes as he looked down at his lunch.

Prompto grinned as he looked down at his own sandwich and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he realized just how _much_ Ignis had helped him that week. He had never felt more confident taking exams as he did now. Things made so much more sense. He did just as Ignis told him and reworded the problems so that he could understand them - then applied his own techniques so that he could solve it.

“Ignis helped me with that one. I didn’t get it either. Don’t feel bad. He’s good at explaining those things, so you should ask next time.” Prompto comforted, a small tease on his lips as he swallowed down the bite of sandwich.

“Yeah, well - you’re always hogging him so I’ll never get a chance.”

Prompto almost spit out his food. “N-no I’m not! What - if you need him to help you just say something. I’m really hogging him? Am I bothering him? I-I don’t wanna bother him if -”

Noct’s loud laugh stopped Prompto in the middle of his spew of nonsensical words, and he blinked his eyes over at the prince once he finally settled down. “I was _kidding_ Prompto, jeez. Ignis doesn’t mind helping you at all. I think it makes him feel better, actually.” Noct said, nudging his friend playfully as he reached for another skewer of meat.

Prompto blinked at him unsurely.

“I’m serious. He likes it. He always bugs me to ask him about things if I don’t get it. And he’s been tutoring me since I was a kid. Trust me. He wants to help.” Noct said as he clearly caught sight of Prompto’s unease, and the blond sat back, a bit more reassured.

He liked Ignis. And it was the first time that he felt okay with asking for help multiple times without the person or teacher getting annoyed with him. He was always patient and understanding. And more than that he was kind. He even drove him home that one time - and he made them food and drinks even when they didn’t ask for it. Prompto had always thought that that’s what a mom would be like - and it was interesting seeing how well Ignis fit the role.

“Oh - that reminds me - here.” Prompto’s eyes flashed over to Noct when the prince reached into his pack and pulled out a small package. He watched as Noct passed it over to him, and he grasped it hesitantly. “Ignis wanted me to give you these.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Prompto said, his voice edging on shocked as he set down his small lunch bag.

“Don’t thank me.” Noct chuckled as Prompto unwrapped the bag and peeked inside.

They were his favorite desserts.

A huge smile crawled up Prompto’s face as he looked to Noct and he shifted happily in his spot as he reached into the bag.

“What is it?” Noct asked as he looked over, his mouth full of food.

“Those dessert things you don’t like.” Prompto chuckled, grasping one to pull it out.

“I never said I don’t like them. They’re just not how I had them in Tenebrae,” Prompto smiled at Noct’s comment, but his brow furrowed when he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the side of the bag. He reached forward to pull it out. “They’re still good. He just hasn’t gotten it right yet.”

Prompto wasn’t paying attention to what Noct was saying anymore, though. Instead, he felt a slight sting behind his eyes as he read the small note addressed to him.

 

_Prompto -_

_Good luck on your exams today. Keep up the hard work, and I’m certain you’ll do well._

_~ Ignis_

 

The fancy scrawl swam in his teary vision for a moment as the young boy reread the writing. He bit his lower lip as he safely tucked away the note in his pocket.

“You better share those.” Noct spoke up from beside Prompto, and the boy was struck from his momentary slew of emotions, and he sniffed once before he adjusted himself.

“You okay?” Noct suddenly asked, looking over as Prompto rubbed his nose.

“Yeah - I just need to sneeze.” The blond quickly covered, shaking his head as he tried to stop the stupid happiness that flooded his chest from making him so emotional.

He...had never had anyone do anything like that for him before.

The fact that someone had thought of him while they made a favorite food of his was just...more than he could grasp. It was something that he had only _imagined in his fantasies_ that his mom would do for him if she were around, and he always found himself jealous when he saw other kids with packed lunches from their parents - sometimes sharing small notes or gifts in them. He had never thought he’d be so lucky to be able to share in that same feeling.

He was... _so_ happy.

He tilted his head back as he took a bite from the yummy dessert, and he looked up at the blue sky, a small smile tilting his lips as he relished in the sweet flavor of the treat.

And in that moment, Prompto thought that maybe...just _maybe_ this was what it felt like to have a family.

 

~

 

Ignis let out a soft breath as he ran a hand over the school uniform on the ironing board. His hands worked swiftly to move the hot tool over the clothing and smooth out the wrinkles. He stretched out his neck as he looked up to the ceiling of Noct’s apartment.

The week was finally over.

In celebration of finishing their exams, Ignis had decided to make them a fine meal that evening, complete with the dessert and drinks of their choice - as Noct had, once again, invited Prompto over for the weekend. Though Ignis had not missed the small comment the boy had made about being invited over simply for his company - it clearly meant the world to him.

They had made the evening into a fun event - watching movies and playing video games for the majority of it. Ignis had overseen their fun and ensured that they’d had something to eat had come dinner time. The excitement had died down a bit later, however, as exhaustion had set in from their busy week. They had opted to play a mobile game on their phones, each laughing and attempting their own sabotage as they sat close together.

Earlier that night though, after dinner, Ignis had taken that opportunity to declare that they should likely get settled for the night - the message had come across wrong to Prompto, however as he had hastily begun to pack his things.

“Prompto, why don’t you spend the night?” Ignis had suggested as he watched the blond pause his motions. “Noct has no pressing matters early tomorrow, and it’s already late.” The strategist had looked over from where he was washing the dishes, raising an eyebrow at the blond as he waited for his response.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome! Can you?” Noct had asked eagerly, the smile on his face widening as he, too, watched for Prompto’s reaction.

Ignis was afraid Prompto was going to pass out for a moment. It seemed as though he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“U-uh - I - I mean I can. I just didn’t bring anything and -”

“Not to worry. I’m sure Noct has some spare clothes you can wear. And there’s an extra toothbrush in the powder room. If there’s anything else you require for the night, just let me know.”  

After a few stuttered “thanks” and “definitely’s”, Ignis had managed to get the boys to change into their evening wear, and taken it upon himself to wash their uniforms.

Which was was brought him to where he was now - ironing out their clothing while the two relaxed comfortably on the sofa.

_Ding_

Ignis looked down to his pocket when his phone rang, and he flipped up the iron on its stand as he reached to grab for it.

TEXT from: Gladio: _You still coming tonight?_

Ignis blinked down at the text.

TO: Gladio: _I am. I just have a few things to finish up here for the evening._

He set aside the device and continued to make use of the iron.

_Ding_

Again, Ignis set aside the iron.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Busy playing mom huh? hehe sounds good though. just make sure you bring over some of those pastries_

Ignis shook his head as another involuntary smile came to his face.

TO: Gladio: _I’m afraid they’re all gone. Though, if you wish, I can make them again at your place._

Truthfully, they weren’t gone. Ignis had just set aside the rest for Prompto to take home for the next day. He was far too aware of his love for them, and it brought a smile to his face knowing how happy Prompto would be to take some back with him for tomorrow.

The boy had practically fallen all over him after the meal they had eaten. Endless praise was heaped upon how delicious it had been, and that Prompto was shocked he wasn’t some kind of secret master chef. And even after the meal, though the two boy’s stomachs had been bulging, they had still opted to have dessert as Prompto said it was the only way to complete the “cycle of deliciousness”.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _damn. Yup. Send me a list of what you need and ill go get the stuff. Ive been craving those things for a while now. I know Iris wants them too_

Ignis’s lips again lifted in a soft smile as he typed out a response, listing the ingredients he needed before he hit send.

He set aside the iron as he finished his work, shaking out Prompto’s uniform once to make sure he didn’t miss a spot. He neatly put together the clothing on a hanger and placed it just outside the restroom door, making sure that it was well prepared for the morning. He finished his work with Noctis’s clothing and folded it neatly aside, stepping into the prince’s room as he hung the clothes in his closet.

He swiped his hands together once as he exited the room, shutting the door gently behind him before he made his way back towards the ironing board and began to take it apart.

He was thankful it was the weekend. Any duties that he had coming were to be taken care of in the coming week, and it was rare that he got any time off. It had been an exhausting week - constantly running to and from the citadel to manage Noct’s studies and balance his own schedule, but Ignis knew that he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

And besides - Prompto’s added company was a nice change.

Ignis walked into the living area, looking down at his phone to see Gladio’s response - but he paused as he looked towards the sofa.

His lips upturned in a gentle smile.

Noct and Prompto were sleeping soundly. Both their heads resting against one another as they leaned back on the sofa. Their phones were held in their limp hands that lay in their lap, and it looked as though they had barely even tried to keep themselves from succumbing to the exhaustion from the week.

With a fond sigh, Ignis pocketed his phone and made his way over to the sofa. Taking two pillows that he had set aside for the both of them that evening, he gently put them on either side of the boys. As gently and lightly as he could, he had leaned Noctis away from Prompto and lay him down on his side, the young prince mumbling in his sleep as he moved. Ignis smiled at the rather endearing image before he placed Noct's head on the pillow. He then reached behind him for the blanket he had stored neatly on the table - laying it gently across his body.

He repeated a similar motion with Prompto, who was still sleeping soundly in a sitting position up against the couch. Once he had laid the boy down, he smiled when the blue eyes fluttered open, but shut quickly as he snuggled into the pillow.

_Puppy._

“Tsch…” Ignis muttered quietly to himself as he shook his head, reaching behind him for the blanket. He laid the material over Prompto’s shoulders, and Ignis couldn’t help the motion of brushing the blond strands that had fallen over the boy’s face, and another tender smile lifted his lips as he watched his slow breaths.

He stepped back to examine his work.

Both lay sleeping peacefully, their tired eyes finally closed and relaxed from their stressful week. Starting high school and having exams would surely take its toll - but it seemed as though these two would be okay.

The bond that they already shared was blooming and binding stronger day by day, and Ignis couldn’t help but think how grateful he was that Noct had found someone has pure-hearted as Prompto. It was clear that they were destined to be friends like this from the beginning. Harship would surely come their way - but as long as they had each other - with Ignis watching over them, he would give his all to make sure they were kept from harm.

They were his to oversee. His duty. His to care for...

His to protect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walking along the shipping docks, ready with ticket to board the Promptis ship - catches sight of Promnis ship and pauses. Looks around with suspicious squinty eyes as she steps out of line and sneakily makes her way over to ship and peaks inside.*
> 
> *is blinded by golden light* Oh...my...god…
> 
> *Is yanked away by screaming mobs back into Promptis ship*
> 
> THAT’S LITERALLY WHAT HAPPENED KAY. But in all honesty - I just...I love their friendship to absolute bits. And though it’s always fun to explore - honestly and truly I just cannot get over their mother-son relationship. It’s just so fucking precious to me and it’s so pure in every way that it makes me want to cry. And I don’t know if I wrote them together if I’d be able to keep it like that - ANYWAY. Those are just my thoughts - II LOVELOVELVEOED writing this, if you couldn’t tell. Just wonderful. 
> 
> ...I will also never admit where in this fic I started sobbing waterfalls. Maybe you can guess. I dare you. Hehe.
> 
> Thank you again, Cloudy! :D
> 
> ALRIGHT MY PEEPS! Important announcement - I will not be doing a prompt for the next chapter DUN DUN DUN - I have a special little treat for you...perhaps you'll like it - I hope so! *bites nails* Heheh..but please stay tuned! I...have a feeling this is something you're gonna like - feel free to guess. Muehehe... :P 
> 
> BUT of COURSE do not hesitate to leave your prompts and comments! They fuel me to continue I am NOT kidding when I say that - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D (SERIOUSLY LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS)


	11. Demons and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has been taken by the Empire who plan to make use of his knowledge about the prince and his companions. Prompto is plagued by dreams of an unknown force that lies within him...but it may hold the key to battling the dark secrets he’s kept hidden away. An enemy force hovers over the people of Eos - but it’s the enemies within that truly threaten to tear the four companions apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATE 10/11/2017: 
> 
> This drabble was a preview of a potential fic - which is no longer being written - I APOLOGIZE! BUT PLEASE ENJOY ANYWAY! :D :D :D

* * *

 

The ground felt hard and solid beneath Ignis’s knees as he was forced to crash forward onto the marble tile. He felt the ache and fierce burn of pain tear through his chest as his head was yanked back by his hair, forced to face forward. His teeth gritted as stars danced in his eyes, and he refused to allow the darkness brimming along the edges of his vision to consume him. He blinked hard at his surroundings - and took quick note of his entrapped environment - as well as the armored figure ambling his way towards him.

“...this... you brought me _this?”_ The raspy, stale voice was nothing but disdain, and Ignis could make out through his blurry vision the way a white beard trimmed the surroundings of his face and pale grey eyes that burned as they stared down at him as he approached. “My instructions were clear, Chancellor. Bring me the prince and the boy - dispose of the rest his retinue. I have no use for pawns.”

A shot of horror stabbed into his heart when Ignis immediately recognized him.

He quickly composed himself and focused on the most logical next step. His thoughts wandered quickly to his whereabouts - and he deduced from his surroundings that he must be somewhere in a fort on the outskirts of Lucis - likely halfway between Lucis and the Niflheim Empire. Verstael’s machines had been spotted recently in their kingdom - which lead Ignis to believe that he had been working very near the border. It was likely he was directly in the center of his research unit. He couldn’t be completely certain he wasn’t in the Empire itself - as he had not been conscious for the majority of his journey here, but Ignis deduced that the time he’d been unaware hadn’t been so long that they would have been able to make it to the Empire itself by the time he had woken.

“You underestimate his value, my Lord Verstael.” Ignis could hear Ardyn’s low speech from behind him, and his teeth clenched as he watched him walk forward, his slow steps as deliberate as his voice. He stopped just beside Ignis and cast him a sly smile as he lifted a hand towards him. “May I present to you, Ignis Scientia: First advisor to the would be future king, personal retainer, his closest confident, scribe to the council of Insomnia, trained in the arts of strategy and battle of martial, hand to hand, weaponry, spell casting and _so_ much more. His intelligence is none matched, and loyalty unwavering. Needless to say, his knowledge about the prince goes beyond that of your standard guard…” Ardyn flashed another smile that cast a shudder down Ignis’s spine, and he attempted to flinch away when the Chancellor reached out a hand to brush his cheek. “every favorite food, hobby, color, clothes….weakness, strength, loves, wants, needs, and desires of the prince are locked away safely inside this mind.” He pulled back his hand and looked directly at the red robed man, who was now donning a small smirk as he observed his victim. “Perhaps you would reconsider disposing of such a trove of...valuable information?”

Verstael looked on, his pale eyes piercing into Ignis as he contemplated the words. His head tilted back slightly, and he began to take slow deliberate steps forward, his hands clasped behind his back as he approached. His long cape drifted in waves behind him, and his boots made soft clicks on the ground as he dauntingly stepped nearer to the strategist.

Ignis’s gaze did not waver as he stared dead into eyes of the researcher, he steeled his resolve and set his jaw as soon as the man stopped only a small distance away. The room was silent as the two observed one another, until Verstael’s smirk broadened into a wider jeer as he released one of his hands from behind his back. Ignis turned his head away as far as he could before the gloved hand came up to grasp his chin. The moment the man touched him the grip in his hair released. He could feel the clutch dig into his jaw as he was forced to look upwards directly at his captor. He barely allowed for a shift in his expression as the most he offered the man was a confident glare. His head throbbed with pain, and his chest was burning, but even a momentary slip could reveal weakness.  

Verstael quirked an eyebrow.

“Charming lad, I’m sure.” He scoffed, turning Ignis’s face slightly as he examined him.

Ignis was far too aware of these tactics. His education upon the very subject danced its way across his mind. His best strategy would be to keep silent - silent and unmoving. So he kept his green eyes locked on the man before him, not allowing even an inch of give to his intimidation game. The strain of keeping his head raised was sending shards of pain cutting into his chest, and he could feel the scabs that had formed over his wound crack. Warm blood trickled down his chest and through his shirt, and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

“If the claims made of you are true, child, I may have use of you yet.” Verstael leaned closer, his smile slowly dying on his lips as he stared into deep into his eyes. Ignis hardly flinched and he kept his gaze locked solidly on the man before him, even as he neared.“But this silent resolve of yours is rather unbecoming. You would do well to show a little fear…”  His voice was but a growl.

Ignis couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

This man’s entire persona unraveled before him, the simple words telling him everything he needed to know of his shallow and egotistical character. He was used to having his victims cower at his feet, and seeing such confidence was shaking his own. It was his weakness. And, though likely inappropriate, it amused Ignis - greatly.

What a pathetic show of character.

The slip of his lips was his own undoing however.

Ignis’s sharp yell rang across the hall as Verstael’s armored hand backhanded his face. The movement throwing the strategist to the side, and he crashed to the ground as his bound hands left him unable to catch himself..

Agony tore across his chest as his wound flared, and the blur around the edges of his vision was sucking away his ability to process his surroundings. He could feel blood trickle down his cheek from where the armor had slashed into the skin, and his face twisted into a sharp grimace as another wave of agony rippled through his thorax. His vision clouded dangerously, and his breath came in short gasps as he found the small action of breathing difficult. Any movement was sharp as knives in his body.

He thought he heard voices, but he could barely make them out as he waned in and out of reality. His hazy vision allowed him to make out a pair of white armored boots near his face, and a familiar white robed figure stepped nearer to him before the man took a knee next to him. He felt rough hands hastily undo his shirt, but his senses became clogged when the man took a moment to look directly at him. Piercing silver eyes became the only noticeable image as the pull of unconsciousness beckoned, but he gritted his teeth against it, and another sharp yell of pain tore from his lungs when the man grazed a hand over the bloody mess on his chest.

Ravus.

The high-commander spared Ignis a last glance before he stood to his feet. The strategist’s strength waned, and without so much as the will to look in the direction Ravus was going, the last motion he felt was the guards behind him roughly attempt to sit him upright - and his vision blackened in response.

 

~

 

Ravus knew this man. He’d met him before.

As Ardyn had stated, he was Noct’s retainer and confident, and his future advisor. Besides the data entry that they kept filed away for each of their targets, he’d heard about him a bit from Luna...from what he remembered, the prince would often send pictures and stories about his time in Insomnia, and time and time again Ignis had shown up in them. A brilliant man with skills unmatched. His pride in his duty was evident in his face and demeanor.

He remembered still the show of protectiveness as Ravus had confronted the four for the first time. Ignis had taken a protective stance directly in front and beside his prince, and his posture showed his readiness to engage should to need call for it. Ravus remembered the piercing eyes that drilled into him, and even the calm and collectiveness of his pace even as Ravus had threatened the prince and his Shield. This man would not be so easily moved.

It was admirable even as he stared up into the face of what could very well be his death. His piercing gaze was unwavering, even as Verstael neared him ever still. Even bound and wounded, one could learn from the way he held himself. Confident and unmoving. He was the epitome of strength. His chiseled face and sharpened glare gave him the appearance of an experienced warrior.

He watched in anticipation as Verstael leaned forward, likely to try and intimidate him. But Ravus couldn’t help the flush of impressed surprise fill him when Ignis merely lifted his lips in a mocking smirk.

Ravus held back a frown as the sharp cry of pain tore from the retainer’s lungs, but he kept his expression steeled with his hands behind his back as he watched him crash to the ground from the force of the hit.

It was only when Verstael swished his cape behind him and made for the exit did Ravus think to move.

“See to it that he’s put away. Do what you will with him, Ardyn - but do not fail me again.” Verstael whipped his head around as he turned to address the burgundy-haired man that stood calmly to the side, a small smile dancing on his lips as he listened to the researcher. “Find me the prince and the boy.” As Verstael spoke, Ravus made it a point to near Ignis, the two guards on either side of him standing still as they awaited orders. He glanced at them once before he paused before the captured brunet.

He took a moment to assess him, and he knelt beside him when he noticed the obvious stain of blood leaking into his shirt.

“I’ll see to it that I waste not a moment longer, my lord.” Ravus heard Ardyn respond, and he spared not a glance in his direction as he took a moment to assess Ignis’s pained expression.

He dared not let himself pity at the sight, but he couldn’t help the small flare of guilt that flashed within him when his eyes locked for a moment with the glassy green ones. Shaking it away, he reached for Ignis’s shirt and roughly undid the material, unbuttoning the clothing to gain better view of the wound.

He froze in dumb shock.

The ugly gash strewn across his chest was bleeding profusely, the dark center almost purple with blood. Tendrils of purple-red markings trailed out from the wound, while blood trickled from the cracked scabs.

He forced down the irritation that bubbled within him.

Had they not thought to tend to his injuries before they brought him forth?

He cringed when his hand but grazed the wound, and another sharp cry emitted from Ignis’s lips in response. He retracted the grasp, and looked towards the lips that panted for breath. A sheen of sweat covered his pale face, and his teeth clenched tightly as his face screwed up in pain. The agony of the wound likely left him little ability to breathe. A strange sense fell over the high-commander at the sight, and he willed away a small stir of concern as he watched the green eyes desperately attempt to stay open.

He swished his silver hair out of his eyes as he turned towards Verstael’s retreating form, and he spared Ignis a last glance before he stood to his feet. “He requires medical attention, my lord. May I suggest we see to his injury first before you begin interrogation. He won’t last much longer.”

Verstael paused his steps, and he turned to narrow his eyes at the high-commander before he turned his attention to Ardyn. He nodded. “See to it that he lives. Then make quick use of him. I’ve grown impatient in waiting for results.” The red caped swished again, and the doors to the exit opened on either side as two magitek troopers robotically pulled open the large chamber doors.

Ravus let out a small breath as he watched the doors shut behind him, keeping his jaw set as he turned back to the fallen man. His mouth unhinged as he noticed one of the guards roughly pull Ignis to a sitting position.

“Stop!” Ravus’s jutted a hand forward in command to the guard, his brow furrowing at the idiocy of the motion. His teeth clenched as he neared the guard who held the slumped figure, blatant fear masking his face as the general approached him. “Are you insolent or deaf? Instructions were to keep him _alive_.” The warrior said through a growl, leaning down beside Ignis. “Treat him as such and you’ll kill him.” He snarled, looking down at the pale face that now hung forward. Ravus reached out a hand to lift his chin, and bit back a curse when realized he must have lost consciousness shortly after his wound was reopened.

“He may be instrumental in the prince’s capture,” Ravus gently adjusted the limp body so that he could more easily maneuver his grasp. “See to it that his cell is well prepared with the necessary curatives.” As gently as he could, Ravus placed one arm beneath Ignis’s knees and the other braced his back, and with a soft hoist, he lifted him into his arms. He made sure to steady him there, but his eyes briefly flashed down as the strategist's face twisted into a grimace. His silver eyes shot directly towards the two guards, standing in unsure anticipation as they waited for their commands. “ _Now._ ”

Ravus watched as they scurried off, and he shot a glare in Ardyn’s direction as the man walked up beside him. “Such vested interest, dear Ravus.” The chancellor said from beside him, casting his amber eyes up to Ravus as they walked forward.

Ravus kept his eyes trained ahead, but he scowled in return. “My interests lie in the prince’s capture, as should yours.” Their shoes clicked on the tile as they walked. Silence filled the space between them, but it was disrupted when Ignis let out a quiet whimper of pain. Ravus’s eyes flashed down only briefly, his attempt at showing nonchalance tested. Not a second later he cast his eyes to Ardyn to distract himself from the sight. “It is surprising that you only managed to obtain the prince’s keeper, Chancellor. I didn’t expect such careless work from you.”

Ardyn chuckled lowly from beside him, and he couldn’t help the cringe of annoyance that filtered through him as the man reached out a hand to touch Ignis’s hair. “It will take but only a small bit more time, Ravus. He is all I need.”

The silver-haired man bit down the urge to turn Ignis away from his touch, but he resumed his pace through the narrow hallways of the fort.

A small bit more time was time too much.

 

~

 

Gladio sat on the edge of his chair.

His elbows were propped up on his thighs as he leaned forward, his chin braced by his folded hands. Golden eyes blinked into the dying flames of the fire, and the stars above became more visible as the light dimmed.

He kept repeating the plan in his head over and over, but every time he thought he’d found a way to make it more solid, another loophole interrupted the thoughts. He scrapped countless ideas, each time it making him more flustered. He could see the papers strewn out on the ground, some crumpled up and others lying on the ground for observation. He couldn’t even count the hours that the team had worked to forge some kind of plan - and it was still dangerously unstable.

His eyes shut as his his face fell into the palms of his hands.

His entire resolve had been torn into pieces.

It was the first time he had seriously considered foregoing everything he had promised. To put his feelings for another before his duty as Shield. He was being selfish - but his heart screamed in agony for the worry of his beloved.

_“I can’t ask you to do this, Noct.” Gladio’s voice was sharp as they leaned over the table, blueprints scattered before them. “It’s - a risk that’s too great. Our chances are next to none, here.”_

_“Great. Anything else?” Noct’s words were bitter and unforgiving, and it made Gladio’s lip curl in a snarl._

_“Do you realize what would happen to Lucis if you fell? It wouldn’t just be Ignis - it’d be the entire damn kingdom, Noct.”_

_“I’m not giving up on Ignis. That’s not even an option. You won’t stand a small chance without me, at least with me there we’ve got a fighting chance.”_

_“Noctis...listen to Gladio.” Cor’s voice drew Gladio’s eyes over to where the Marshall stood against the barrier inside the ship. His eyes were steady and understanding as he stared at the prince. “You have a duty to protect your people. Ignis was well aware of the risks involved when he joined you. His sacrifice will not be in vain.”_

_Gladio’s heart thudded in his chest._

_...sacrifice..._

_“A king’s duty is to protect his people. If I sit back and let someone else take this fight, especially when I stand a better chance up against our odds, what use do I have? A spineless leader isn’t a leader at all. My job is to set an example for my people.” The prince looked around the small group, his eyes alight with determination. “And if the example I’m setting is sitting here while someone else fights my battles for me, for someone that is important to me, then I might as well not lead at all.” The prince’s blue eyes fell to the ground, and he shifted his feet before he looked up at the two men._

_“One cannot lead by standing still.”_

The words rang loudly in Gladio’s head, and he forced down the rising panic in his chest.

Through all their attempted reasoning, Noctis had blatantly refused to sit on the sidelines. Gladio understood it, but the other part of him, the part that was his Shield, was begging him to stop the prince somehow.

His head lifted as he looked into the distance.

Aranea’s ship was landed a small distance away, and Gladio could actually make out the shimmer of her lance as she sat on the edge of the opened door.

Cor’s tent was situated on the opposite end of their own tent, and Monica’s a short ways to the side of it.

He had been grateful that he’d manage to gather the help. It was but a small chance that they would be willing to aid them, but Ignis’s capture put them all in danger. Gladio knew for certain that Ignis would never spare a word...no matter what they put him through, but Cor had been very avid in his speech that the Empire had other means of making use of his knowledge.

Another wave of panic swelled in Gladio’s chest, and a hand slid up through his hair as he tried to calm the frenzied beating of his heart.

Ignis…

_“Gladio, how many times must I tell you to keep your hands out of the pot.”_

_The warrior was surprised as he whirled around and noticed that Ignis hadn’t even turned from where he stood._

_“Damn, I thought I was bein’ sneaky.” Gladio admitted as he sauntered up the man that was standing before the small table, chopping various vegetables. He walked up behind him and leaned purposefully over his shoulder. “Whatcha makin’?”_

_“Dry-aged tender roast stew.” Ignis answered plainly, continuing to keep his focus on the vegetables even as Gladio pressed his body against him._

_“Mmm, we haven’t had that one before.” The shield mused, watching as the gloved hands set down the knife to begin transferring the chopped veggies into a bowl._

_“Indeed. Though I’m certain it will be to your tastes.”_

_Gladio laughed at the blatant show of confidence, and he moved his hands to wrap around the strategist’s waist as he leaned forward slightly to plant a small kiss on the side of his face._

_“Mmm, yeah. There’s somethin’ else that’s to my tastes too, though…” Gladio took a moment to blow hot breath next to Ignis’s ear, and he relished in the way he felt a slight shudder run through the man’s body. The response was enough to elicit him to gently nibble on the soft skin of Ignis’s ear, and he couldn’t help the smile that lifted his lips as he noticed the goosebumps rise along his cheek and neck. “And hate to say it, Iggy. They’re lookin’ a bit more appetizing than that stew…”_

_Ignis turned his head only slightly in his direction, and though he didn’t release his grasp, the green-eyed man managed to turn himself all the way around in Gladio’s arms - the bowl of veggies wedged in between their close bodies._

_Gladio glanced down at the bowl and pursed his lips._

_“I take that as great offense, Gladiolus Amicitia.” Ignis said sternly, though Gladio sensed the light tease in his tone as Ignis stared up at him with deadpan eyes. “I’ve worked hours on this stew - perhaps you should be a bit more considerate of that and see to it that you enjoy every bit of it.” The warrior’s eyes widened as Ignis shoved a carrot between his teeth, then promptly moved forward and out of his grasp._

_Gladio stood there for a moment until a smile broke across his face as he crunched down on the small carrot, chewing the vegetable with a sly smile on his lips as he turned to watch Ignis carefully pour the rest of the veggies into the stew._

_There were no words to describe the endearment he felt for this man._

“Hey, Gladio.”

Prompto’s voice stirred Gladio from the flashback, and he shook his head slightly as he lifted the palm of his hand up to his eye, wiping away the tear that had silently fallen.

“Hey.” He greeted, only turning to look at Prompto once he was certain that any expressive emotion on his face was hidden. The young man was standing off to the side, his hands together as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Are you alright?” Prompto’s voice was unusually soft, and Gladio was struck by the gentleness in his face as he tilted his head to the side in question.

Gladio stared at him for a moment, pondering the best way to answer the question. “Yeah…” He finally muttered, turning his head back towards the fire pit.

It was an obvious lie.

Prompto’s face fell as he looked to the ground. But he took in a breath and walked forward, standing beside a chair as he looked towards the warrior. “Can I sit?”

Gladio didn’t look up, but he nodded distantly, and Prompto took a seat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Oddly enough, even the small presence of Prompto by his side was easing Gladio’s frenzy. Prompto’s calm demeanor and patient aura was a welcome change to the tense atmosphere the warrior had been sitting in before, and Gladio felt a sense of relief slowly seep into his bottled stress.

It had been like that lately.

There was something different about Prompto. There was no way to tell what exactly it was, but something had changed in him recently. He was more...calm. It wasn’t as though he’d changed his ways, but there was an air about him that was noticeably different. His eyes glinted with a certain light that Gladio hadn’t seen before - there were secrets hidden behind the blue irises that gave him an almost mystic air.

It all came and went, though.

One minute, every word out of his mouth seemed as though it had been carefully calculated and thought through, then the next he would be back to his rambling self. In the midst of a conversation, his eyes would suddenly become distant, as if his thoughts had traveled to a million miles away - and what he was seeing was something beyond the comprehension of their small group. Then, in the same instant, he would snap back. His usual self again.

Then there were times, like in that moment, that he would merely stand in one’s presence - and it was enough to ease worry and calm their hearts. No words were necessary, like a spell, his gentle eyes would lock with theirs, and a strange sense of peace would ease them slowly from their worry.

Though it was never consistent. It all came and went. And though no one had thought to bring it up yet - it was very obviously there.

Like at this very moment.

“It doesn’t matter that you’re his Shield, Gladio.”

Gladio was stirred from his thoughts, and he turned slightly to view Prompto’s side profile as the young man stared into the night sky. “It would have happened the same way. Ignis was always going to take the hit for him. You being there wouldn’t have changed that.”

And then there were the times that Prompto read their minds.

Gladio blinked at him, his lips pressing together as his younger comrade spelled out his _exact_ thoughts at the moment. He couldn’t place why; but he believed him. He had been questioning the situation since the moment they’d realize Ignis had been taken - but it was only through those words did Gladio realize that he was right.

He was right - and the warrior couldn’t fathom why he so readily believed him.

“Hm…” The small hum was all the Shield offered in response as he turned back to the fire pit - but again his heart clenched in worry as he fought back the rising panic. Silence again filled the space between them as Gladio wrestled with his anxiety.

The past didn’t matter now. What mattered was getting him back...and they were still short on ideas, and their plan was only halfway calculated. It was a mess...but they didn’t have any more time to spare. Ignis was likely injured and vulnerable - and knowing the tactics of the Empire, they wouldn’t rest until they had torn apart his mind to gain the information they sought...they were desperately running out of time.

“It’s not too late. We’ll find him. And we’ll bring him back. Safely.” Prompto said after a long pause, his blue eyes lowering down to where he could steadily gaze at his companion.

Again, Prompto’s words finished the question in Gladio’s mind, and he turned to offer the blond a small nod as he folded his hands together, his elbows propping his posture on his thighs as he leaned forward.

“...I know.” Gladio breathed out deeply, shutting his eyes as he tried to summon the will to believe those words.

He noticed Prompto stand to his feet, and he felt a strange sense of ease blanket him when the young man squeezed his shoulder. “Ignis is smart and strong. You know that better than anyone, Gladio. Don’t give up yet.” Prompto offered him a tender smile, his hand lingering on his shoulder for a moment before he released. Prompto inclined his head slightly when Gladio nodded in return, then he calmly left the small area. Gladio shot him a curious look just before he disappeared back into the tent, and his thoughts wandered back to his words.

They could do this. They’d find him. They’d made it out of situations much worse. They could do this. Ignis could hold on until they found him.

With that resolve, Gladio breathed in deeply and stood to his feet. His determination returned, he followed Prompto’s example and returned to the tent for the evening.

 

~

 

Dark brown eyes watched from the sliver of the tent from a distant at the interaction between the two men.

Cor’s gaze bore into the small gesture Prompto offered Gladio as he squeezed his shoulder, and the Marshall felt his brows furrow as he noticed Gladio visibly relax from the touch.

The older man blinked as he shook his head, leaning back in his tent as he stared distantly at the floor.

No.

It couldn’t be happening. Not now. Every logical piece had pointed to the fact that it shouldn’t have happened _at all._ They’d taken every precaution to ensure that the blood within him was never wakened. It was impossible. 

There could never be more than one...but...that seemed to not hold true.

Because right before his very eyes, Prompto, his adopted son, was absorbing the powers of the Astrals.

As the second Oracle of Eos.

 

~

 

_“The son of Astrals - such a being unfit for the duties given. Marked by man...”_

_The thundering voice shook the very core of Prompto’s soul as his consciousness drifted among the darkened colors of blue and black. Blinding lights shone before him - the form of a beast to vast to comprehend towered above him. Colors of brilliant flurries flashed before his eyes as the beast spoke again._

_“To call forth this one breaks the pact of the Six.”_

_“To bring forth Luminous is to serve the Chosen King.”_

_A lighter voice, familiar in grace, filtered through the lights that danced before his eyes and he felt the urge to turn towards where it came from, but his body would not obey his commands._

_“Born out of the context of fate - his life was meant to serve the Starscourge. Let us turn that against the Fallen and release the gift that lays dormant in his being.”_

_A hand brushed against his face, cold and gentle. It trailed down his cheek to lift his face, and his eyes locked with cool violet irises - but it vanished before him when his body was suddenly yanked down into the abyss._

_Breathlessness overtook him and he gasped for air as a loud laugh shuttered through the flashing blackness that tore him further down._

_“My creation...you will serve only me. If you believe your life amounts to anything more than that…” The laugh continued on, it was deafeningly loud, and it tore into his very being as he watched as the flashes of lights formulated into a face - the smile adorned upon the lips was wide in a commensive show of power._

_An armored hand reached out to dig into his chest - Prompto felt the grip constrict around his being - ensnaring it with a fiery grasp. It wormed its way into his consciousness - his body was alight with the strings that pulled his body to their will. “You cannot resist the core of your nature. It is the way you were made. You were created to serve me.”_

_Just as the heat became unbearable - an icy touched cooled his fiery body - the hands sliding down his cheek to restore his mind from the grip of the flames. It leaked into his soul, the cool light settled in his chest...and it remained. “The gift is yours to use. It has been unleashed. Blessed with the blood of Astrals - guide the Chosen King.”_

_Again, the flames erupted as if in anger of being defied. “Mine.You belong to me.”_

_“Your freedom remains only as you allow.” The icy touch brought him back his will to fight._

_“You cannot resist it.”_

_“Your King awaits you, child of the stars. Light the way for him.”_

_“Bring me the Prince of Chaos - I command it.”_

“ _Oracle.”_

_“Slave.”_

_Blackness overtook him._

_Silence...deafening silence filled the space. The dream should have ended...but it persisted._

_Black. Dark. Gripping death._

_Swirls of dark tendrils surrounded the blank space, and dark voices uttered commands and sharp words. Hands tore and snared at a battered body. Muffled screams reached out to the black void. Fingers clawed at the black ropes that ensnared the naked torso._

_A hand...his own hand, reached out to the captured form that struggled to free itself from the death that slowly drained away its life._

_He was drifting further away, even as the yells of pain resounded in the void above._

_He tried to call out - to will himself back towards the man that called for help. He was powerless against the force that drew him back, and the last he could see of the trapped man were the green eyes that pleaded for freedom - helpless against the darkness that held him fast._

_Ignis._

_Prompto’s screams wouldn’t resound as he was torn away into the void below._

 

~

 

A strangled cry tore from Prompto’s lips as he shot up from the sleeping mat.

Reality came to him in short bursts as he sat still, panting heavily. He felt the hammering of his heart, the sweat that profusely dripped down his face. It was only after a few moments of absorbing the reality that he was awake did he even think to move.

His large eyes blinked in the dark of the night, only the small light of moon slipping through the tent provided any light. He sat forward. His breath came in harsh pants as he reached up a trembling hand to his forehead, a palm bracing his head as he tried to calm his racing heart.

It was that dream again.

He could only remember bits and pieces of it when he woke, though in the past they had always consisted of the same thing, this one had been different.

He’d seen Ignis.

He took in a shaky breath as he willed down his growing panic.

“...Prompto?”

The blond head turned to look to his side, and he could see the silhouette of Noct sitting up from his side of the tent. His tousled head tilted in concern as he looked at his companion. “...did you have a nightmare again?” His voice was husky as he spoke, and the prince took a moment to throw the sheets over his legs as he crawled toward the shaken blond.

“Yeah...just another dream.” Prompto responded breathlessly, subconsciously dropping his hand to his side as the other came over to clutch his wrist.

It was hot. The mark was burning again.

They sat in silence. Prompto took a moment to calm himself down as he took a deep breath.

They had been plaguing him for a while now. They always seemed to bring up the subject of something secret and hidden - something that he couldn’t understand. The words always escaped him when he tried to recall - and only a few images remained. The voice of fire grew stronger each time, and each time it reached out to consume him in flames, he felt himself give a bit more. But it was always the icy touch that brought him back...telling him he had to do...something. That he was given a gift.

But the most avid thing that ensnared his thoughts was Ignis. He’d seen him this time. He recalled that part of the dream very well. He was trapped. Beaten. Injured. Tortured…

Dying.

Whatever had him was slowly draining away his will to hold on...he wouldn’t last much longer.

Prompto shivered violently.

“Hey...come here.”

Prompto was stirred from his racing thoughts when Noct held out his arms. Prompto could see the gentle light reflecting in his blue eyes, and any will to resist the gesture melted away when the prince beckoned him forth.

The blond conceded, and he shakily shifted in his spot to make his way nearer to Noct, settling himself comfortably in his arms as they lay back down on the mat.

They lay in the silence that fell over them. Prompto could hear Noct’s steady heartbeat as he rested his head on his chest, and he closed his eyes as his aura blended with Noct’s...their presence mixing together as they lay in the protective company of each other.

“...I had one, too.”

Prompto’s violet-blue eyes opened when he heard Noct talk, and he shifted his head to try and catch the blue orbs that stared blankly up at the tent ceiling.

“...I think he’s dying, Prompto…” The words were little more than a hush of a whisper, but Prompto could feel the fear behind them.

Violet-blue eyes closed as he reached for the will to keep away the dread that threatened to spill over him.

Noctis had seen him, too…

With a small motion, Prompto reached up a hand to place it over Noct’s heart, and he closed his eyes. It wasn’t a conscious effort, but he knew at the moment that he could still his worry. Channeling the cool light that resided somewhere in him, his hand remained in place as he felt the rapid heart beat of the prince gradually slow.

He allowed the calming energy to slowly take hold, and eventually he heard the steady breaths of the prince beside him as he slipped into a gentle sleep.

_“Light his way…”_

He didn’t know what it meant. Why those dreams always called for him to do such, but even had they not, Prompto would nonetheless lend himself to Noctis in every possible way. It was natural now for him to incur the will to share the small light that lay inside him.

The gentle words replayed itself in Prompto’s head as he allowed the pull of sleep to take him, his hand glowing in golden light as he eased his prince’s restless dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was a preview to a fic I was going to write, but it ended up not happening. I apologize again for not continuing this, but life gets in the way - but if you're interested - I have other fics for your enjoyment! "In Another Time", "This Life of Mine", and "The Witching Hour". Please check them out! :D


	12. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct suddenly pulled away, and Prompto felt a strange sense of intimidation as the commanding prince drilled his lustful gaze into his own. “No.” Noct moved in again, and Prompto felt the back of his head hit the wall next to the counter as Noct pressed up against him, his hot breath whispering in his ear. “Stay...” Warm lips again connected with Prompto’s, kissing him several times as his hands ruffled up the loose clothing. 
> 
> Noct is bored - and missing a certain someone. So when Prompto shows up - there's no way Noct is going to let him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Muehehe….thank you to my lovely Muffin! hehe...hehe...hope you likey...muehehe…such a lovely - so full of yummy potential muehehe... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Thank you again! :D
> 
> Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

Noct flopped back into his couch and tossed the empty wine bottle aside.

Gah. How boring.

Another weekend night with nothing to do - and no Prompto to share it with.

At least he’d found Ignis’s bottle of cooking wine.  

It wasn’t as though Noct minded that Prompto had a job to keep up with, but he missed him on these kinds of nights. There was just little enough keeping him busy that he missed his partner’s company, and it had been a while since they were truly able to hang out by themselves. School kept them busy enough - and now with this new part-time job of Prompto’s they had barely had two seconds together.

The prince sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He didn’t even know what Prompto did for his job. He hadn’t been secretive about it, but Noct had hardly found time to ask about it as Prompto had always beeing “running late” and sprinted off. And it was at a point now that it would be odd to ask about it because he’d had it for so long.

He grumbled to himself as he sloppily reached for his phone.

Noct decided he was hungry.

He browsed the nearby pizzaries and lazily hit the call button on a random location. He pressed the phone up against his ear as he slunk down further into the cushy sofa.

_“Somnus Pizzeria; this is Lelea how can I help you?”_ The female’s voice on the other end was much too high pitched for Noct to be pleased with it, but he shifted in his spot as he answered.

“Yeah, hi, I’d like to place an order for delivery.” Noct grumbled, looking down up at his clock for the time.

It was pretty late. He hoped they’d still deliver.

“ _Sure! What can I get you tonight?”_

Yes.

Noct mumbled his choice of pizza and gave the lady his address, her voice shrilly confirming his order and address after it was placed.

_“Is there anything else we can do for you tonight?”_ She asked lastly, a polite pause filling the silence.

Noct was about to reply with his usual “no” but he vaguely recalled a prank Prompto had played on the last person they’d ordered pizza from, and a small smirk came to Noct’s face as he decided he might as well have a little fun with it tonight.

“Yeah, send your cutest delivery person.” The prince smirked to himself as he said the words, the patted the end call button and tossed it to the side.

Heh.

He wasn’t sure why he found that to be so amusing, but it likely had something to do with the liquor in his system. He snuggled further into the cushion, but the apartment became all too quiet as he was once again left in the loneliness of the atmosphere.

He wanted to see Prompto.

He missed the way his nose crinkled up into a smile as he sat against Noct’s arm, he missed the way his gentle scent drifted over him whenever he shifted, he missed the way his hands would freely find their way around his torso...he missed his warmth and his body pressed to his...

“Uuugghh…” Noct whined, pressing his hands against his face.

Gods dammit.

 

~

 

Noct wasn’t sure when exactly he had drifted off into a doze, but he was made very well aware of it when the sound of a doorbell ringing in the background startled him awake. His blue eyes blinked in confusion as he was momentarily disoriented in his surroundings.

Oh yeah. He’d ordered pizza.

Another smirk came to his face as he also realized the request he’d sent to the pizzeria, and he brushed back his hair as he prepared to make his appearance to the delivery person at the door.

He remembered what Prompto had taught him - casual, flirty, and only one wink. It’d make their _day._

He marched up to the door and took a breath, his posture melting into a casual lounge as he put on his best smoulder - and he opened the door.

“‘I’ve been waiting for  -”

“Someone order a pizza?”

Noct stood in the entryway of the door as he looked in dumb shock at the person before him.

Prompto stood leaning up against the wall, in a very similar fashion to how they usually did when they answered the door for their delivery person. But his face dawned a sly smirk, and his eyes glistened with a sexy lust that had Noct gulping down the urge to jump him. His uniform was slightly undone down the front, and his hat sat lazily on his tousled head. He held the box up in one hand while he let the other fall to his hip as he gave a seductive wink to the prince as he waited for a response.

Noct had been bamboozled.

“Prompto!?” Noct finally spluttered - and immediately the blond’s face fell away from his seductive smile and melted into laughter, his entire posture relaxing as he let the hilarity of the moment shake his body.

“Surprise!” He said happily, a delighted smile lighting up his features as he stepped through the door. “Said you wanted the cutest delivery person, so here I am!”

Noct watched wide eyed as the blond shamelessly entered his home, walking to the kitchen table to plop down the pizza.

The prince followed him into the kitchen, pecking Prompto on the cheek as he made his way towards the food. “They really must be short staffed, then.” Noct smiled as he heard the younger man let out a long “hheeeeeyyyy.”

“Looks good.” Noct smiled, turning to face the young man as he dug through his pocket for his wallet.

“Ah - hehe don’t worry about that! I actually paid for it.” Prompto waved, sitting himself down at the edge of the table on one of the chairs. He leaned forward a snatched a piece of the pizza and chomped down on the end, propping his feet up on the table as he leaned back.

“Wha - huh? Don’t you have to go back?” Noct asked as he looked between the thief of pizza and the cardboard box.

“Oh - I got off just as you ordered it. So I’m free for the night. Thought I’d stop by and deliver the pizza.” Prompto winked as he chewed the slice, adjusting himself in his spot as he swallowed down the bite.

Noct stared slack-jawed at the blond, but his expression morphed into a grin as he shook his head, walking forward so that he could lean down and place a tender kiss on Prompto’s hair as he made his way over to the pizza box. “You’re such a dork.” The prince said fondly, sitting himself down on the chair adjacent to his partner.

“Didn’t know this was where you worked.” Noct said through a bite of the food, shooting his eyes towards Prompto as he waited for a response.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Prompto’s brows furrowed in question as he looked at the prince. “I thought that was why you called there!”

“Nope.” Slim shoulders shrugged as Noct looked down at the pizza in his hand, picking off a piece of pepperoni.

“Wow. You really lucked out then.” Prompto laughed, standing to his feet as he made his way towards the fridge for a drink.

Noct smiled as he watched his companion search through his fridge, and he bit his lip as a rift of Prompto’s shirt lifted to reveal the toned back underneath. “Mmm...sure did.”

They shared in laughs and stories as they enjoyed the pizza late into the night - and Noct couldn’t help but feel the presence of the blond relax every part of him.

...but another part was distracted by the low cut of the opened shirt, the way his slim body moved as he shifted in his spot. His lips looked unusually appealing as they lifted in his smiles - and Noct decided right then and there that he wasn’t letting him leave.

So when Prompto actually _did_ try and leave, it wasn’t a surprise when Noct had basically clung to him as he tried to make his way towards the exit.

“No way. You’re not leaving.” Noct grumbled from where he held the blond’s back fast against him, his strong arms wrapped around his torso to keep him in place.

“Dude, I work tomorrow. I gotta get _some_ sleep.” Prompto chuckled as he tried to pry Noct’s arms off of him.

“Can’t you spend the night?” The prince pleaded, his chin coming up to rest on Prompto’s shoulder as he blinked up at him.

“I-I mean I could. But I didn’t bring any of my stuff…” The blond chuckled uneasily, twisting in Noct’s grasp as he turned to face him.

The prince immediately straightened up and kissed him on the lips. “What’s mine is yours.” He mumbled, pulling away just slightly so that he could press his forehead against the blond’s, watching as a bright smile crinkled Prompto’s nose at the words. “But you’re gonna need to change. You smell like pizza.”

Fond laughter filled the small space between them.

 

~

 

Prompto tapped his finger against his lips as he looked through Noct’s closet. He felt the cool air of the home against his bare chest, and he immediately got back to searching.

“Hmm..black, black, black and...black.” Prompto mumbled to himself as he raided the closet, his damp hair dripped on either side of him as he looked around.

It was easy enough to get him set up for the night. Ignis always made sure that there were extra toothbrushes, toothpaste, contact solution, and even his particular medicine for his stomach kept in sure stock for nights like these.

Though they had yet to store some of his own clothing here.

“Aha…” Prompto muttered to himself as he pulled out a large sweater. He examined the loose clothing before he pulled the material over his torso, relishing in the warmth it immediately brought to his chilly body.

Why Noct liked to keep it sub level cold was beyond him.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked through the rest of the small space, his head tilting as he searched for a pair of pants.

Hmm…

Prompto scratched his head as he exited Noct’s room, the sweater drifting over his boxers as he walked forward. It felt like he was wearing a blanket as he stepped out into the hallway of the apartment.

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto called as he entered the living room, he flipped up a sleeved hand to rub at his head as he looked for the prince, and he found him in the kitchen rummage around the fridge.

“Noct, where do you keep your pants?” The blond asked, but he was caught off guard the second Noct leaned away from the appliance.

His blue eyes widened as he looked on.

Prompto’s eyes flicked back and forth unsurely, looking behind him for a moment in uncertainty. “What?” He finally asked, the sleeves of the large sweater flapping out on either side of him as he lifted his hands in question.

The prince blinked at him for a moment, but Prompto found himself backing up slightly against the counter when Noct walked towards him, his arms reaching out to wrap themselves around the young man’s waist. “Yeah…” Blue eyes raked his form, and Prompto was caught off guard when Noct leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “This looks good on you.”

Prompto shivered slightly from the hot air, and he pressed his hands against Noct’s chest as he tried to push him away. “It doesn’t even fit.” The blond laughed uneasily, his body reacting to the growing contact as Noct breathed hot air across his neck.

“I know.” Soft lips pressed against Prompto’s jaw as they made their way from his ear to his mouth, and for a moment, Prompto was caught up in the feeling of the soft flesh pressing against his lips - but it quickly turned more possessive as Noct’s hands slid up to his neck to press their mouths together more firmly.

Prompto moaned into his mouth. Noct’s lips moving harshly against his own was intoxicating as it was aggressive. The sweet taste was addicting as the pliant lips pressed and twisted against his own. He pressed his body harder against his, his possessiveness over the feeling overtaking his ability to control his movements.

Noct’s receptiveness to Prompto’s growing aggressiveness was shown as the prince let out a small growl against the blond’s lips, and he shoved him hard up against a wall. The motion emitted a small gasp from Prompto when he hit the cold surface, and Noct took the vulnerability of Prompto’s mouth to slip is tongue inside, deepening the kiss with passionate effort. Hot breath panted against flushed skin as Noct moved his hands down from Prompto’s face, wandering freely down his torso to the base of his hips. Prompto’s hot breath panted against Noct’s lips as he relished in the feeling of allowing his hands to wander over the toned body. His entire being was his to hold. His back, his chest, his face - it was all his.

Prompto paused when Noct gasped suddenly, and the blond dawned a devious smile as he pressed against a particular point in the prince’s lower back, another moan emitting from the man’s lips as he did so. “You like it there…” Prompto’s low voice was almost sinful as he soaked in the hitched breaths his movements invited, delighting in the way he watched Noct weaken to the touch.

“Huh, you do too -” Noct’s voice hitched as Prompto pressed against the point again, and the prince’s lips twitched as he leaned closer, his jaw biting its way along his neck as he teased the soft flesh. Eventually the teeth found their way to Prompto’s lips, and Noct pulled on the blond’s lower lips just enough to draw a whine. “ _Two can play at that game._ ”

Prompto felt Noct’s hands run up from his hip to his chest, his rough hands trailing greedily along the skin as they finally found their way towards his nipple. Prompto shuddered violently at the immediate spike of pleasure that lanced through his body at the touch, and he moaned softly even as Noct let out a victorious chuckle.

“Noct…” Prompto’s breath hitched as the prince’s mouth moved to his curve of his throat, his lips trailing teasingly up the skin just beneath his ear. Prompto bit back a whine as he felt Noct pull the skin between his teeth, biting just enough so that it left a small mark on the pale flesh. “Noct...I have to work tomorrow…” The prince didn’t seem to hear him as he continued, his lips easing over the soft of his earlobe as he nipped at the tender skin while his hands roamed his chest.

Prompto’s breath caught at each bite, and he dug his hands into the back of his partner as he attempted to withhold the moans of pleasure from the contact.  

Noct suddenly pulled away, and Prompto felt a strange sense of intimidation as the commanding prince drilled his lustful gaze into his own. “No.” Noct moved in again, and Prompto felt the back of his head hit the wall next to the counter as Noct pressed up against him, his hot breath whispering in his ear. “Stay...” Warm lips again connected with Prompto’s, kissing him several times as his hands ruffled up the loose clothing.

“Noct…” Prompto said again as he slightly leaned away, knowing all too well where this was going. But his breath caught in his throat when the prince’s blue eyes met with his - the gaze was sad and lonely, and Prompto almost physically slapped himself for eliciting such a look.

“Please…?”

Noct’s small plea was all it took.

This time, it was Prompto who jumped forward and locked their mouths, and he could feel Noct smile against his lips as he returned it passionately. He felt Noct shove him upwards, his arms moving to physically lift him onto the countertop, the materials crashing backwards with a mixture of loud noises. His response was automatic as Prompto wrapped his legs round Noct’s waist, his slender arms encircling the other’s neck as he pressed his body more readily against him. Noct let out a small sound of pleasure at the motion, and he moved forward to thrust his tongue in between Prompto’s teeth, deepening the kiss in one motion. Prompto’s hands moved messily around Noct’ head, his hands drawing back the dark locks as their mouths entangled themselves over each other.

“Damn…” Noct breathed, and Prompto caught the slight glint of glazed eyes as they took a moment to fill their lungs.

It didn’t last long.

Noct rapidly moved his hands upwards, shoving the black sweater as he moved in. He pressed his mouth against the bare skin of Prompto’s torso, and the blond shivered violently when Noct’s tongue flicked teasingly at the tender nipple. His tongue trailed further down, exploring the flat of the firm skin all the way to the naval. Prompto’s eyes were glassy as his head fell back, the feeling of Noct’s tongue returning to suck at the hard nipple driving him mad with the heady spike of pleasure. He quickly realized he was becoming nothing but an unraveled mess before the prince, but his body wouldn’t let him argue as Noct continued to feel up the rest of his body.

It was when Noct’s hands came down lower on Prompto’s back, and pressed him a bit harder against his own hips did the both of them elicit a groan of pleasure.

“Bedroom.” Prompto said without thinking.

Prompto watched as Noct’s lips lifted in a devious smirk, and he finished gripping Prompto’s thighs as he hoisted the blond up into his arms, lifting him so that Prompto immediately tightened his grip on Noct’s body. It was barely a coherent image of tangled clothes and limbs as the two of them made their way into Noct’s room - hands tearing at each other’s clothing.

Noct managed to get the upper hand after he’d torn off his own clothes. He laced his hands through Prompto’s boxers, pulling off the material swiftly and tossing it to the side as he reached for the sweater next.

“Yeah...I was right.” Noct grinned as he tugged off the material - Prompto’s face peaking forward when the prince only took the clothing half way off so that Prompto’s arms were trapped in the sleeves above him. “You do look good in my clothes…” Noct muttered as he leaned forward against the naked body, his mouth coming down to bite hard at the soft flesh of the neck. “But you look better in my bed.” With that, he tore off the sweater and tossed it to the side.

Prompto’s breath hitched again as Noct’s body pressed against his. A warm and solid weight, and it pressed him deeply into the mattress. Prompto felt Noct familiarly adjust himself above him, his arms and legs evenly placing themselves apart even as he bore down upon him with his hips. Prompto felt his toes curl as the motion stirred his lower half. “Noct - Noct I can’t -”

Noct’s low sound of amusement filled Prompto’s ears as the sensation overtook his ability to think.

“You like that - I know.”

“Noct - please -” His plea broke off in a diluted moan as Noct fulfilled his wish as bore down again, more firmly as their motions became familiar.

“How’s that?”

“ _T-there.”_

Noct pressed down again, and Prompto moaned loudly at the contact. The next motion was automatic as Prompto pressed up against Noct as he bore down, and each of them groaned from the similar action. The contact was hot and unbecoming - it sent Prompto into a frenzy as he begged for more of the heat. His blunt nails dug into Noct’s back as he pressed his body against his. His breath caught, his body desperately screaming for more. Everything around him was filled with Noct. His lips, his body, his scent the salty taste of his skin pressing against his…

Prompto shuddered harshly. His body was weakening against his resolve, his thoughts only entangling around how _badly_ he wanted everything Noct could offer - and he panted as he pushed against the prince. “ _Noct.”_ Prompto pleaded, and the prince pulled back to gain a better view of his eyes.

He didn’t need to say anything more. Noct’s eyes were dark with lust, his blue eyes almost black in reflection of the tone. His teeth gritted as he pulled back, his hair a tangled mess as he straightened.

Prompto bit back his stifling need as he looked down at Noct, his cock hot and heavy between his legs. His throat swelled as he watched the prince reach to a table near his bedside, opening the drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant, spilling the contents across his hands as he rubbed it between his fingers. “Come here.” Noct demanded, and Prompto obeyed without a word, and he gasped when Noct grabbed his cock, stroking the flesh in his hand before he snaked the other one between his legs, gently pressing against his entrance.

Another moan elicited from Prompto’s lips as Noct’s first finger entered, the oddity of the motion never ceasing to make him squirm slightly from the contact. Noct’s fingers gripped even tighter around his cock, his hand expertly twisting from bottom to top as he evened out the discomfort with pleasure.

Prompto panted with the feeling, and Noct leaned forward teasingly as he entered another finger, a sly smile dawning his lips as he looked down upon his prey. “You acting this way on purpose?” Noct muttered darkly. “Just like a virgin…” His mouth kissed Prompto harshly as the slow strokes drowned out the feeling of the third finger entering. Prompto’s vision glazed over with the pleasure of the feeling and he moaned into Noct’s mouth, their tongues colliding as Noct worked his hands. The hottness was overwhelming in his senses, and each movement was fading his ability to discern which part of him was glowing with heat. Noct was unusually impatient today, his body was alight with a desire...it rolled off of him in waves.

It was when Prompto whined with pleasure that Noct finally released his hold and withdrew his fingers, and the blond’s body shook with readiness as he waited impatiently for Noct to tear off the top of the condom, adding lubricant as he slid it on.

Noct leaned far forward and gripped Prompto’s wrists as he topped him, and his dark gaze bore down upon him as he huffed his desires. “So greedy today.” Noct commented as he waited, teasing Prompto with the time he spent riding above him.

“Please - Noct - I can’t hold on -” Prompto’s voice was cut off in a strangled moan as Noct pushed himself inside him, slowly at first. The feeling was odd at first, but the steady feeling of Noct pressing harsh bites and kisses against his neck was adding to the pleasure of it, and Prompto’s hips bucked in response to the intensity of the pressure.

His body lit up in in heat as Noct moved. “Damn, you’re tight…”

“ _Faster…”_ Prompto’s breaths were hardly audible as he pleaded the words, but it didn’t take any more for Noct to obey the request. The heat spread throughout his body as Noct thrusted his body in rhythmic motions, each time getting deeper as he quickened the motion.

Prompto’s hands dug into Noct’s back as he let out a cry of pure pleasure as the prince’s rocked his hips heavily inside him. “There - Noct - right there - _Ah!”_  Noct’s arms reached down to shift Prompto’s body slightly as he thrusted again, the same spot hitting in deep succession.

Prompto could see Noct’s teeth clench as he felt the deep pleasure shudder through him, and he thrusted _hard_ \- immediately blurring Prompto’s vision as another intense spark of pleasure rocked his body from the contact. Nothing else existed in the world around them, their senses completely entrapped as they continued on in rhythmic systems of push and give.

“Prompto -” Noct bit back a low groan as he panted above him.

“I can’t - _Noct, please_ -”

Noct immediately complied and reached for his cock, stroking it only a few times before Prompto came, his groan of pleasure a deep-throated sound as he collapsed limply on the bed, and in just a few more moments, Noct found his own release a loud groan elicting from his lips at the intensity of the feeling. He fell onto Prompto’s limp body, panting heavily in the delirious heights of their pleasure.

Heavy breaths filled the silence of the room. They lay quietly, simply absorbing the feeling of their hot bodies lying against each other. Prompto lifted one of his hands to lay on the head of the prince who had his face lying against Prompto’s upper chest. The blond closed his eyes, relishing in the sounds of Noct’s shaky breaths.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Noct straightened up, his hand bracing themselves on either side of Prompto’s torso as he leaned up so he could pull away and remove the condom. Prompto watched as Noct entered the bathroom a short ways away, returning with a wet paper towel as he cleaned off his own torso.

“...you’re not going to work tomorrow, right? You're gonna call in?” Noct asked tentatively as he sat on the edge of the bed, using the towel to clean up Prompto’s belly.

Prompto scooted over once Noct was done, and he snuggled closely to the prince as they lay closely next to each other in the darkness of the night. “Maybe…”

Noct let out a sound of displeasure that brought a tiny smirk to Prompto’s face.

“No.” Was all the prince said, and Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at the slightly spoiled-brat-like response. His grin widened as he felt Noct sling an arm over his waist as he turned towards him, his hot breath breathing softly into Prompto’s hair. “I’ll royally decree that tomorrow is a mandatory day off for that pizzeria…”

Prompto laughed into Noct’s chest, and his arms wrapped firmly around the young man’s torso as he huddled next to him.

“Well, in that case…” He murmured, his heavy eyes beginning to close as the exhaustion from the day began to creep up on him.

“I love you, Prompto.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he managed to respond, but he knew for certain that when sleep finally fell over him, a soft smile adorned his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> *finger guns and spins around to walk away - immediately crashing into a pole* 
> 
> Uh, hehe. Hope you liked? *rubs head* 
> 
> Thank you again to my wonderful Muffin! I'm not sure if this is how you intended for this to turn out - but I hope it's okay buahah. ;P
> 
> Here’s some promised smut! This is only scratching the surface though...hehe. WE ALL NEED PROMPTIS SMUT IN OUR LIVES MMKAY. And don’t worry - for those of you that are Gladnis fans I have some fun stuffed planned for them MUAHAHAHAH! :P
> 
> I know I said I’d be doing a poll for this fic - but I actually have a fic I want to post for this next one. I mainly use polls to pick - but I think I know the one that I want to post! I promise you next time there will be a poll though! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading you guys!
> 
> I also just want to say how THANKFUL I am to all of you who were so supportive of my upcoming fic: “Of Golden Hearts and Blackened Minds”! I cannot tell you how appreciative I am of that support - and it motivates me so much to keep going with all of these even as my life is getting busier haha. 
> 
> Thank you SO much again - and as always, comments and prompts are always welcome! :D :D :D


	13. Surely Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis heals people by touch - so when the last hope of victory lies with Noctis, of course Ignis won't hesitate to give everything to heal him - even at the cost of his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! My internet was weird the other day, but now we're all good. Hehe. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! This prompt is actually a request of two anonymous tumblr users! I've had this sitting there for way too long - so I'm really happy to be posting it now! BECAUSE I LOVE GLADNIS AND THEY ARE MY LIFE AND SOUL OKAY. :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH WONDERFUL PROMPTS MY LOVELY ANONS!! I LOVE YOU!! :D :D :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_ “IGGY!”  _

Ignis stumbled back from the force of the blow that sliced through his arm. His face twisted up in a grimace as he clutched at the bloody gash that gushed down his arm from the blade. He panted as he kept his stance in front of Noct, and he could feel the drain of the battle continuously draw his strength as he held himself upright. 

The battle was almost lost. 

This Yojimbo was ridiculously powerful - and it was if it was predicting their very moves. The daemon circled around them, slowly, driving quickly towards the sound of Gladio’s shout, and Ignis resisted the urge to dash forward as the creature clashed blades with Gladio’s, but though the man was badly limping, he held his ground when the creature attacked. 

Ignis had given up the majority of his strength healing his allies - as their potions were rendered useless where they were. Blessed with the healing powers of the Astrals - Ignis was able to loan his strength to his allies, but it was drawing on his ability to remain standing. He felt himself dangerously sway as he turned towards Noct, who was lying on the ground, his face twisted in pain from the attack that would have finished him off had Ignis not intervened. 

Ignis could hear gunshots from the other side of the room where his companions were battling the Yojimbo - and he cringed when he heard Prompto shout in pain as the creature landed a hit. 

They weren’t going to make it - not without Noct. 

“Noct…” Ignis breathed, crashing to his knees as the prince tried his best to sit up straight. He realized the wound wasn’t too severe - but it was going to severely impede his ability to fight - and that was something that they couldn’t afford. 

Noct let out hiss of pain as he sat up straighter, clutching his chest where the Yojimbo had struck. “I’m - I’m okay…” The prince grimaced, his blue eyes looking up to Ignis in concern. “I think we’re losing.” He observed though a hiss, his face twisting in a frown as he attempted to stand to his feet - which quickly brought him crashing down from the pain. 

Ignis reached out as he braced the prince as he fell to his knees, and green-eyes flashed up to the other side of the cave where Gladio was still avidly defending both himself and Prompto from the Yojimbo’s increasing attacks. 

They were out of options. 

“Noct - had you the strength, do you have reserve enough to summon Armiger?” Ignis asked through panted breaths, shaking his head slightly as a dizzy spell almost sent him falling sideways. 

“I can do it -” The prince said through clenched teeth, again attempting to rise to his feet. But Ignis held onto him, stopping him in his tracks. 

There was no way he would be able to summon the holy weapons with such little strength...he needed more.

He knew what must be done.

“Good - then hold still.” Ignis commanded, ignoring the way Noct’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Ignis was about to do. 

“No! -  _ IGNIS!” - _

Noct’s cry fell on deaf ears as Ignis pushed his hand hard into Noct’s chest - and he gritted his teeth the moment the blue light enveloped the prince in a warm glow. 

Every bit of his own strength was poured into the prince’s body as he connected with his aura. The warmth in Ignis’s body drained away rapidly, and even as Noct attempted to stop him, he forced the rest of his energy into the effort to heal his injury. 

Ignis stayed his hand even as the edges of his vision blackened, but it was only when he felt the last drop of energy fade from his body and into Noctis did his hand fall. His eyes closed, and he crashed to the ground when his life force had not the strength to keep him conscious a moment longer. 

The flash of Armiger was the last thing he recalled before he slipped away. 

 

~

 

Gladio’s eyes flashed over to where Noct’s cry rang loudly in the small cave, but he only had the will to keep another flurry of attacks from chopping himself and Prompto to pieces as they both ducked behind his shield as the creature launched at them. With an aggressive yell, Gladio shoved his shield forward at the same time the Yojimbo launched another attack, and it sent the creature screeching backwards as its attack was deflected and the force of the push sent it slamming into the cave wall behind it. 

The warrior instinctively reached down to haul Prompto up by his feet as they were allowed a small pocket of time before it recovered, but his eyes flashed towards the direction a blue light glowed for just a moment. 

He felt his heart drop as he watched as Ignis’s hand fell from Noct’s chest as he slumped sideways. 

“ _ IGGY!!”  _ Gladio’s cry resonated through the cave, but before he could think to move, the Yojimbo had shrieked its way back into battle, and the creature rushed at them with inhuman speed.

The distraction was enough to leave him completely vulnerable, and without thinking, Gladio raised an arm to shield both himself and Prompto from the blade -

It was a flash of blinding white light that saved them. 

“ _ Oh, it’s on now.”  _ Noct’s voice resonated throughout the cave. The circle of Armiger weapons were finally summoned at his side, and his eyes blazed with a fury that Gladio had only seen a few times before. Knowing exactly what was about to happen next, Gladio dragged Prompto away from the barrage of weapons that immediately came slicing, stabbing, and  _ tearing  _ into the enemy before them. 

The two companions launched their way out of Noct’s attacks, but Gladio quickly dropped Prompto’s arm once they were out of harm's way and limp-ran towards his fallen partner. 

He could hear the shrieks of the enemy being torn apart by Noct’s attack, but amber eyes glistened in worry as he came ever closer to Ignis’s fallen form. 

Gladio crashed to his knees, and bit back a cry of agony at the pain that tore through his leg from the impact. He shoved away the torment, and his trembling hands immediately reached for Ignis’s shoulder as he turned him over. His body fell limply in direction of Gladio’s pull, and the warrior’s heart seized in panic as he observed the utter lack of color in his face. 

“Iggy - Iggy, come on. Hey - no. Come on…” His voice was strained with panic, and he could see Prompto’s form out of the corner of his eye as he looked upon the fallen retainer. He grunted as he shifted himself forward, his arms lifting Ignis into his lap as he held him. He looped one arm underneath his back while the other frantically searched his carotid artery for a pulse. “No - no, no. Iggy -” There was barely anything - but he wasn’t sure if that was from his own frantic state of mind that it felt so low. His shaky hand reached up towards Ignis’s glasses, and he pulled them off his face, only to tuck one of the lenses directly beneath his nose. 

His heart jumped when he noticed a slight fog accumulate. 

He was breathing. 

Gladio hadn’t realized that the shrieking of the creature had ceased until he noticed the light of the Armiger fade from the cave, and he sensed, rather than saw, Noct rapidly approach him. 

“No - no.” The prince stuttered as he fell to his knees beside Gladio, and he reached out a hand to grasp Ignis’s arm as he panted from the fight. His pale blue eyes flashed up to Gladio in panic, and the warrior gritted his teeth as he looked on as the door that had previously trapped them slowly rose from their successful win.

“Is - is he…?” Noct couldn’t finish the sentence as he looked to Gladio, and he nearly melted in relief when Gladio shook his head. 

“No. We gotta get him outta here.” He shifted Ignis in his arms, and he gently cupped his cheek as his resolve quickly fell to pieces.

“But - but what can we do? He’s - I’m not -” 

Gladio wasn’t listening. He shifted his position so that he could more easily brace his arms underneath Ignis’s back and knees, and he bit back another cry of pain as he stood to his feet. 

He wasn’t letting it end like this. Not even a chance. 

His determination lead them out through the caves and into the sunlight - but his time was quickly fading. Though it was when they reached the outside of the cave that drew a shout of pure terror from Gladio’s lips. 

For when he had checked to feel for his pulse again - there was none. 

Ignis’s heart had stopped beating.

 

~

 

Soft light against closed eyelids was the gentle force that stirred the man from his dreamless sleep. 

At first, it was difficult to even find the will to open them, as the small feat seemed to take tremendous strength, but when he did, Ignis immediately concluded that he was likely still dreaming. 

He’d never seen such a lavish room before. 

Soft light streaming through the windows beside the bed filtered in through the large room. Large, flowing curtains adorned the sills, and the breeze from the open window drifted warmly throughout the area. He had barely moved his head, but from what he could see in his immediate surroundings, it was a bedroom fit for a king - and it was terribly unfamiliar. 

“ _ Holy shit - GUYS!”  _

The yell sounded far away in his ears, and the strength it took to merely turn his head in the direction it came from was almost beyond what Ignis was capable of summoning. His brows furrowed as his vision cleared with the passing time, and he was momentarily confused as he watched a flurry of motion move from the other side of the room. 

“ _ Guys - GUYS HE’S AWAKE!”  _

The voice was becoming very familiar. 

He found the strength to fully turn his head to the side, and when he did, he felt a warm swell in his chest as he watched the familiar blond hair bounce around a freckled face as the younger man trotted up to him. 

Prompto. 

“Iggy! - Iggy, hey!” Prompto’s voice shook from joy, and if his red face was any indication of the relief on his face, the tear that dripped from his cheek onto the silky sheets was certainly sign enough. 

“I - you’re awake - gods - we thought -” 

“IGNIS!” Prompto’s stuttering speech was cut off when another familiar voice interrupted him, and Noct’s form came barreling through the doors just a moment later. “I - Ignis.” He rushed to the bed, taking a knee as he placed himself beside the bed. The prince stammered as he leaned forward, a hand reaching out to clasp Ignis’s arm as he looked him over. 

Ignis was a bit...befuddled. His mind was rapidly working to put the pieces together of what had happened - but he was only recalling blurry memories. Their frenzy was both confusing and alarming - what had happened?

Ignis looked between the two of them for a moment, and he blinked slowly as he tried to process his surroundings - so far it was very overwhelming. His mind was still waking up - and words were impossible to find.

“Is - is he okay?” Ignis heard Prompto ask, and Noct’s blue eyes flashed to his as his face slowly melted into concern. 

“I don’t know...maybe he’s still in stasis…?” Noct suggested, and Ignis felt a squeeze on his arm as the prince’s worry evidently increased. 

The strategist blinked slowly, and his eyes flashed to the door when he noticed another figure step through. 

He felt an odd weightlessness in his chest as he looked upon him. His mind cleared a bit more as everything seemed to fade around him except for the amber eyes that locked steadily with his. Moments that seemed a lifetime passed as the two stared, but it was only when Gladio finally moved forward did reality set back into focus. 

“‘Ey, guys, give him some air.” Gladio’s voice was barely more than a gush of words, and the man had all but pulled Prompto and Noct aside as he made his way to the bedside. The warrior gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fully trained on Ignis’s face. Dark brows furrowed in deep concern as Gladio reached out a hand to grab Ignis’s, and he placed the other over it to encase it in a warm grasp. 

His warmth was the first sensation that Ignis actually registered since he’d woken. It brought a bit of life and reality back into his state of mind, and he swallowed once before he weakly attempted to speak. 

“Gladio…” His voice was little more than a rasp of air, but for all the impact it had on the group he may have well screamed it. Gladio’s expression melted from its hardened state, and his head dropped slightly as relief overtook him. He saw Prompto’s lips curve up in a tremble as a new wave of tears spilled from his eyes. Noct leaned away as his head threw back, his eyes closed as he reached up a hand to cover his mouth in absolute alleviation.

“I...I can’t believe it…” Noct’s voice was just a small whisper.

Ignis’s eyes didn’t leave Gladio’s face as the man’s shoulder dropped in their tension, but he could see Noct pulling Prompto into a warm embrace as the blond’s shoulders shook from the sobs that wracked his body. 

His heart stirred in small worry as he watched Noct turn Prompto away, and the prince nodded to Gladio before he spoke. “We’re going to go find Luna...we’ll be right back.” 

Luna?

His ability to process the environment and spoken words was slowly, but surely returning. He could feel warmth begin to return to his body, and he finally felt as though he was capable of perhaps moving a limb.

Ignis’s watched as Gladio nodded solemnly, and it wasn’t a moment later that the door had shut gently behind the two - leaving he and Gladio alone in the peaceful silence. 

“...how are you feeling?” Ignis blinked at Gladio’s shining eyes, and he willed a small smile to come to his face before he answered. 

“A bit...tired…” The answer finally summoned a tiny smile from Gladio’s lips, and the warrior bowed his head as he squeezed Ignis’s hand. 

They paused in a comfortable silence, each staring at each other as the small breeze from the window gently stirred the current of air around them. 

“What…?” Ignis began after a moment, and Gladio’s face melted back into a frown as he looked away. 

“You don’t remember, then. Luna said that’d prob’ly happen.” The warrior said distantly, shifting himself a bit closer to Ignis’s side. He sighed before he continued. “Your an idiot - is what happened.” The words made Ignis blink at him in surprise, but the man refused to to make eye contact before he proceeded. “You...and that stupid blessing - why’d you do that, Iggy?” 

Ignis’s heart dropped slightly as he saw the amber eyes lock with his, they sparkled with concern and confusion. 

What?

“I’m afraid I don’t…” Ignis trailed off as Gladio shook his head, looking away as a small bit of anger morphed into his expression. 

“You didn’t have the strength left ta’ heal ‘im - but you did it anyway.” The warrior explained, his lips pressing together. “You took a hit for him - then gave the rest of your reserve ta Noct.” 

Ignis blinked in surprise as a rush of memories came flooding back. 

Yes. The cave. They were losing...badly...they only had one option - and that was to -

But - no. He shouldn’t be alive. He was prepared for that. 

“You killed yourself, Ignis. You died in my arms.” Gladio’s hardened voice shook Ignis from his thoughts, and he could only stare openly at the warrior as he spoke. 

“Evidently...not.” Ignis spoke lightly, but he almost cringed back when Gladio turned to bare his teeth at him. 

“You  _ did.  _ You were  _ dead,  _ Ignis. I watched it happen.” His voice was bordering on angry, now. “Your heart stopped and you died. If Gentiana hadn’t shown up -” He paused and clenched his teeth together as he looked away. 

Ignis’s eyes fell as he looked away. He was beginning to realize just how badly this had affected him. He could see in the way that his shoulders drooped and the dark circles under his eyes that he likely hadn’t been sleeping - but that only raised more questions. 

“Gladio...what happened?” Ignis asked tentatively, and he watched as the brown eyes flashed to his, a bit uncertain at first, but he nodded. 

Ignis’s entire body froze as he listened to the words. 

Apparently, after he had passed, Gentiana had appeared before them. She had attempted what she could to see that Ignis wouldn’t pass entirely into the void, but it was only through Luna would they be able to see to it that he wasn’t drawn into the Beyond. After they had made it to Altissia, Luna had performed a ritual to keep Ignis soul within the reach of her healing abilities - and through a painstakingly long process, she had managed to draw him into a similar state of stasis that occurred to Noct whenever his life force was drained. Because he was blessed with the healing abilities from the Astrals, Luna was able to connect with his soul enough to bring him back just enough. There had been no guarantees that he would recover, however. It was a small chance that he’d find his way back to mortal life - and it would likely take much time - 

Which is why Ignis’s mouth nearly dropped when Gladio told him that he’d been “asleep” for two weeks. 

They sat in silence after Gladio finished, each contemplating the past events. 

Ignis took in a breath, and he slipped his hand out of Gladio’s grasp as he attempted to brace his hands on either side of him to sit up slightly, but he winced as he realized that he barely had the strength to complete the action. 

“Woah - easy…” Gladio’s eyes widened as he leaned forward, hands reaching out to brace Ignis’s shoulders as he gently helped him. “Here…” The warrior said softly, reaching for the pillows beside him so that he could place them behind Ignis to cushion him. His gentle hands help ease Ignis up so that he was tilted up slightly from where he had been, and the strategist nodded his thanks as he let his hands fall into his lap. 

They, again, fell into silence. Gladio was sitting directly next to him now, one leg upturned on the bed while the other hung off the side. “It’s my fault…” 

Ignis’s eyes flashed to Gladio as he watched his face fall, and he watched as his strong jaw set in frustration as he shook his head. “I was supposed to be watchin’ Noct. I’m his Shield - and yet you ended up -”

“Gladio.” 

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to Ignis as the green eyes bore into his. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he frowned at him. “What happened was certainly not your fault.” His hoarse voice was as steady as he could make it, but it was his tone that was grabbing the warrior’s attention. “There was nothing that could have been done. We were sorely outmatched. Noct’s protection -” 

“Is  _ my  _ duty.” Gladio’s loud words filled the room, and he bared his teeth as he spoke. “Protectin’ Noct is what I’ve been trained for since I was a little kid. If someone else takes a hit for ‘im, I’m not doing my job - it’s as simple as that. You took the hit -  _ for him _ . Which means I wasn’t there - which means I failed in my duty…” Gladio’s eyes fell before continued, and they shut as the next words spilled from his lips. “and I failed you, too, Iggy…”

Amber irises flashed to Ignis as a gentle hand came up to tenderly cup the scarred face. Green eyes were soft as they looked on, and Ignis simply regarded him for a moment, studying the vulnerability of the warrior’s expression as he searched his face.

“Gladio, you know as well as I that you’ve done no such thing.” Mellow words drifted in the space between them as Ignis spoke, “Noct’s wellbeing is my responsibility as much as it is yours. Our duties are not so different. You are Noct’s shield -” Ignis deliberately rubbed his thumb over Gladio’s cheek, the slight indent of the scar on his cheek disrupting the smooth of his skin. “You have proof of that. He knows that. We all do...but there are some things that even a Shield cannot deflect. And it is then that I loan my strength.”

Gladio’s hand reached up to cradle Ignis’s hand against his cheek for just a moment before he brought it down, holding it as his eyes searched the ground as he pondered the words. “You’re too eager to sacrifice yourself, Iggy…” The warrior scoffed slightly, looking away as he pressed his lips together. A small pause filled the area before Gladio’s face fell once more. “...I didn’t know what to do...I don’t know what I’d do if you...”

The small squeeze of Ignis’s hand brought him back to Gladio’s face, and he felt himself stir in an odd sense of worry as a single tear dripped from the scarred face and onto the bedsheets.

Ignis’s head tilted as he watched Gladio completely fall apart before him just from a single tear. He was momentarily taken aback by the utter honesty in his expression as the warrior refused to make eye contact with him. 

He had been...afraid. So very afraid. For two weeks he waited - not knowing if Ignis would wake - for two weeks he had blamed himself for what happened. It had obviously torn him apart, and Ignis’s heart dropped as he looked on at his beloved’s crestfallen eyes. 

“Gladio…” Ignis’s voice was tentative as he spoke, and his eyes fell before he continued. “Will you...lie next to me…?” The request was gingerly spoken, and the warriors glistening eyes flew up to meet his at the tender plea. 

A small pause filled the space between them before Gladio offered a tiny nod, and without so much as a word, he had adjusted himself on the bed, his large body coming to rest directly next to Ignis. Their movements were automatic as Gladio raised an arm as Ignis lifted his head to place his own on Gladio’s broad chest. Ignis’s hand rested comfortably on the warrior’s torso as they settled next to each other, and green eyes closed as he relished in the contact of Gladio’s warm body against his. He felt a comfortable shiver run through his body as Gladio’s large hand slowly moved along Ignis’s arm. 

He wasn’t sure if there was any consolation he could offer him...had the need called for it again, Ignis would gladly loan his life to Noct without a second thought. That’s likely what Gladio was so fearful of. That they would both die for their future king in a moment’s notice. It frightened him...and it frightened Ignis. Knowing they could lose each other without warning was a daunting thought - but it was one they had contemplated several times. Though this time...it was a bit different - as it had actually happened. 

“I’m gonna take better care a’ you, Iggy…” Gladio’s mumbled voice forced Ignis’s eyes to open and he tilted his head back slightly to look up at the gentle expression that stared down at him.

Ignis merely offered a tender smile in return, his tired eyes blinking up at the warrior as he spoke. “Do you love me, Gladio?” 

Gladio looked taken aback for a moment as his brows slightly furrowed from the question. “Of course I do.” He said immediately. 

“Then that alone is enough.” 

Ignis wasn’t surprised when he felt his partner shift just enough so that he could lean his head down, and Ignis tilted his up in response to the lips that passionately locked with his. 

This was surely enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEH. I hope you enjoyed! Seriously though - I could have made this into a book...like...yeah. I'm a little sad that I couldn't describe a bit more of what Ignis's "blessing" is - but I found that if I tried I'd literally end up writing a novel about it. So much potential...I may have to use this mueheheheheh. Story time...? :P 
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely tumblr anons! :D 
> 
> EYYYYYYAKDSJFLSJDF! POLL TIME MY WONDERFUL READERS! LE'S DOOO IITTTT!!! I'mma make this NICE and fun for you meueheheh.
> 
> 1\. That was it. Prompto had had enough. Cornered, bruised, and bleeding, his companions have fallen and they're moments away from being captured by the Empire. Prompto's the only one left standing - but he's not about to go down without a fight. Not when he's the only chance they've got left. And the Empire's about to pay for it.
> 
> 2\. DOUBLE SEQUEL TIME! "This Father of Mine" and "His to Protect"!: Cor is exhausted. He’s been trying his best lately to make sure that he’s visiting his adopted son more often - but his duties as Marshall are overwhelming at times. He’s surprised, however, when he hears that Ignis had begun to take an active part in his son’s life. Their paths are bound to cross - and when they do - okay - I’m done with this explanation - it’s mama!Iggy meets daddy!Cor - do I really need to explain further... ? Oh - *looks to the bushes* and I can see a particularly *ehem* intrigued Gladio spying on the two. Hmmm...jealous perhaps? Oh, and Noct? I’d recommend keeping your hands to yourself around papa!Cor. He’s still watching you…
> 
> 3\. Luna happens to be very on board with Noct's uh...CLOSE relationship with Prompto. When she finally gets to meet the one who helped Noct through his rough childhood by being his friend, what will they say? The Oracle finally meets the one that has brought Noct out of his shell - and she's very well aware that their relationship goes beyond just friends. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! And also - PLEASE only vote for one! It helps me so much! THANK YOU AGAIN! :D :D :D :D


	14. The Force Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Prompto had had enough. Cornered, bruised, and bleeding, his companions have fallen and they're moments away from being captured by the Empire. Prompto's the only one left standing - but he's not about to go down without a fight. Not when he's the only chance they've got left. And the Empire's about to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arms are folded as she irritably taps her foot again the ground* You guys - the point of the poll is to help me PICK - how can I do that when you keep tying!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!
> 
> I really do appreciate you guys voting, though. Don't get me wrong! :D - but, unfortunately, ONCE AGAIN I've been left to pick...guh. I just flipped a coin - so here we go - BADASS PROMPTO IT IS! 
> 
> This prompt was inspired by Shiary! - It kinda took a turn I wasn't expecting - but I hope you like it regardless! And shout out to SilverHeartLugia2000, I think you'll like this one! ;P 
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies! :D

* * *

 

The mechanical sounds of the magitek troopers in the background were clanking and loud in Prompto’s ears, and his face screwed up in pain as he crashed to his knees, pain tearing through his arm as he tried to shield himself over Noct’s fallen form.

They were trapped. No way out. They’d been cornered and played - if Loqi’s laughter over the loudspeaker of his magitek engine was any indication of his victory.

Defeated.

His eyes burned with the weight of the emotion, the edges of his vision blurring as he swayed to the side as the force from a magitek bullet ricochet off of makeshift shield of a fallen trooper. His hands clutched at the wound on his arm, and the hot blood that poured over his hand only fueled his distress.

They couldn’t stop them.

It was only a mere fort, and yet the team had failed to take them by surprise, leaving them desperately outnumbered. He could still hear Ignis’s words ringing in his ears, pleading for them to retreat and regroup - but it was much too late at that point.

“ _This was almost too easy. I’m surprised the Empire’s had so much trouble nabbing you four.”_

Loqi’s voice was a nail in Prompto’s head, and he leaned forward more protectively over Noct’s unconscious form as the giant machine’s legs pounded on the ground as it neared.

Defeat - it was crushing against them.

They’d lost. Again.

They’d lost their home.

They had lost too many times. Too pathetically. The Empire had taken everything from them. Their home, their friends, their people…

His eyes fell to Noct.

...they’d taken away their families.

Prompto gritted his teeth, and he felt an odd emotion that was almost foreign begin to rise in his chest.

And now they set out again to take the last of those precious to him.

Anger.

That’s what he was feeling.

It was a burning, sizzling force within him.

No...not again. They wouldn’t lose like this. He wouldn’t let it happen. Not after they’d lost everything in such a short amount of time. The Empire would not have its way with them. They’d come to far to lose right now.

His eyes briefly landed on Noct, for whom he had taken a protective stance in front of. His companion was laying unconscious on the ground. Blood gushing from a wound on his torso, and Prompto could feel the warm blood seep through his gloves as his hand placed in the small pool of blood.

Ignis and Gladio were on the other side of the fort base, Gladio was kneeling on the ground next to Ignis, who was bleeding heavily from his head.

The sight made his blood boil.

They would not take them.

Before Prompto had even known his actions, he had stepped forward directly in front of the magitek robot, its giant form towering over him as it prepared to launch a final attack to end him.

His hands balled to fists at his sides, teeth gritting as he fueled the rage that boiled within him until his vision clouded over red.

They wouldn’t lose to them now. Not ever. There was too much depending on them - on Noct. The Empire had had their way with everything that they held dear - and now it was time to pay it back. The one thing meant to serve the Empire would now become its greatest threat.

Something snapped in his mind.

“ _Initializing.”_

His vision focused dramatically - the world became a crystal clear view of his surroundings, the rage that burned underneath his skin heightened to a nearly unbearable amount, but the sensation throughout his body lit up in a fire that tingled every nerve. He could feel, touch, breathe, and _think -_ only about one thing.

And all at once he wasn’t moving on his own.

“ _Target aquired.”_

His eyes locked onto the large magitek machine that towered above him - “ _Enhance” -_ and in a blaze of motion, Prompto had dashed forward, his vision blurring around him as he moved at in inhuman rate. His motions were automatic as leaned down without slowing and tore the claw from a fallen trooper directly off its body, and he launched himself upwards towards Loqi’s machine. His feet left the ground so that he could effectively grab onto the large magitek, and he stabbed the claw of the trooper into the metal, puncturing the material through so create a handhold as he rapidly began to ascend.

He could hear a distant yell of alarm, but his mind was focused on the only thing that mattered - his target.

He used the momentum of the foothold he had created with the claw of the trooper to launch himself high onto the leg, and with a fluid motion he had summoned his weapon into his hand and shot three quick bullets all in succession at the very base of the trooper.  

“ _Evade” -_ Prompto’s involuntary movement took over his body as he completed an effortless flip forward, successfully escaping the arm of the machine that came down to attempt to swipe him away. He fell forward, but it took little effort for him to regain his senses and cling to the lower part of the magitek machine.

The fire that tore through his body was increasing in its heat, but his vision focused as he narrowed in his view at the base of the machine. “ _Enervation point located - begin ballistic incursion.”_

Bullets ricocheted off the belly of the machine as Prompto used one arm to cling to the bar, and the other to fire repeated shots at the acquired weak point. He could see the damage slowly begin to wear at the armor, and the moment one of the bullets ripped a hole directly through the barrier, Prompto wasted not a moment in pulling out the small round fire-bound spell, and in a precise motion, he tossed it directly at the center of the machine.

“ _Ten seconds until combustion.”_ Using his arm to flip himself around, Prompto immediately launched himself far away from the large mechanical robot, and used the momentum from the explosion seconds later to propel himself forward, his feet landing on the ground in a smooth forward roll.  

The yells of a person in the distance briefly made his eyes flash upwards, but the screams of the machine exploding just a short distance away was enough to bring another sharp ring of clarity into his vision. His head whipped around, and his vision zeroed in on a small army of magitek troopers that were closing in on two figures beyond him.

“ _Seven targets detected - begin melee incursion.” -_ The flash of his movements overtook his senses as Prompto rushed forward, the commands directing his motions as he rushed the several robots only a short distance away.

Flawless tips and turns, strikes and jabs were thrown directly at the robotic figures that blazed in his red vision. His hand reached forward, punching a hole through the face of the robots before he used the other to tear away the makeshift blade that was attached to its hand. He could briefly feel his teeth clench in his mouth as he used the body of the trooper to slam it sideways, his fist still lodged in its face before he released it flying to the side.

His hazy vision was hardly required as he lifted his arm to deflect a strike at his head, using the weapon he had torn off the previous trooper to block the strike to his side.

Endless strikes and hits were thrown in perfect succession as Prompto made quick work of the magitek troopers in his immediate vicinity.

He could briefly recall hearing someone shout a familiar name, but the voice in his head would always reinitialize - and his focus would once again become targeted on the enemy forces.

A loud popping noise sounded in his ears as he tore through the chest of the last trooper, and he felt a fiery sensation tear through his arm as the electrical circuits burned his flesh. It hadn’t fazed him in the slightest, and he allowed the machine to drop from his grasp as he released his hold on the robot, the sound of clanking metal hitting the ground shortly afterwards.

Sounds of electrical popping and sizzling filled the area - as nothing else was left standing around him.

“ _All targets eliminated in direct vicinity. Scanning area for other enemy targets.”_ His red vision flicked around the area. He could feel the sharp focus take in and absorb every bit of his surroundings - every small piece of destroyed metal, the robotic bodies lying on the ground, the walls of the fort, the fire burning in his vision beside him -”

“ _Target aquired.”_ Prompto whirled around at the command, and his hand shot forward as he grasped onto the enemy target, his vision zeroing in on figure that was held tightly in his grasp.

A strangled cry emitted from the target’s lungs, and though every nerve in his body was telling him to crush his hand together against the soft flesh - he hesitated…

“Prompto! _”_

He felt a strange twitch in his eye.

The object was squirming slightly before him, hands coming down to grasp his outstretched arm as he held the target at a distance.

“ _Eliminate.”_

Red eyes hazed as the command nearly overtook his ability to withhold the urge to crush the throat in his hands, but the blue eyes that stared wide-eyed at him stayed his grasp.

“Prompto! It’s Noct!”

“Whatt’re you _DOING!?”_

_“Eliminate.”_

The familiar voices were bringing clarity back into his vision, and he stared harshly at the person that was slowly weakening in its struggle against his iron grasp.

“Prompto…” The strangled voice was barely more than a whisper, but as pale blue eyes began to close from the force of his grasp - Prompto suddenly gasped.

His hold unlocked as everything around him died in its fiery vision, and he stumbled backwards as he clutched his head when the reality of everything around him came rushing back at a rate that left him breathless.

He crashed to his knees, listening as Noct fell just a small distance away, his coughs filling the silence of the area that rang in his ears.

Prompto’s breaths came in short gasps as he attempted to suck in the oxygen that wasn’t providing relief. When he brought his hand down from hs head, he could see blood gushing through across the flesh - stripes of bubbling red crossing his arm from where he had dug into the electrified body of the trooper.

He could briefly make out his three companions, Gladio and Ignis had come to hover over Noct, Ignis kneeling on the ground as he attempted to stabilize the prince while he hacked out a vicious string of coughs. The prince waved them away, nodding at them and mumbling something that sounded close to “I’m alright…”

It was then that Noct’s blue eyes flew up to Prompto.

The young man turned away from the stare immediately, his body folding in on himself as both emotional and physical pain began to seep into his form.

What...had he…

He had lost control. He had vowed to never...but he lost control.

Wide eyes stared at the ground, and he cringed as another wave of guilt and pain flushed through him -

“Prompto…”

A soft touch on Prompto’s back made the young blond visibly start, and he scrambled away from the prince that had come up behind him.

His hands worked to back himself away from Noct, Prompto’s footing slipping on the ground as he moved away as quickly as possible. “Ah - no. Don’t...don’t touch me.” The tremble in his voice was shaking his ability to speak clearly, and he brought his bloody hand up near his face as if to block the way Noct moved forward. Regardless of his warning, the prince didn’t stop, and he very slowly knelt on the ground, one hand coming to brace his weight as he looked upon Prompto, eyes shining in concern.

“It’s okay, Prompto…” Noct’s voice, though raspy, was gentle and non-threatening, and Prompto felt a bit of relief tinge his senses as he looked at the soft expression. “It’s okay.”

Prompto’s eyes were wide with panic as Noct began to make his way nearer, but he held his ground even as the prince was within arms reach.

Very slowly, Noct reached up a hand, and gently brought it upon Prompto’s bloody raised arm. In a small motion, the prince cracked a tiny vial over the gushing wound, and the shards of blue enveloped his arm in a shimmering array of light.

Instant relief washed over the pain that was tearing through his arm moments before, but Prompto’s cautious eyes didn’t waver as Noct continued to hold his arm, eventually bringing his grasp nearer to Prompto’s hand. He wrapped his hand around his, and slowly brought it down, his gaze never wavering from the violet-blue eyes that stared at him.

“It’s alright…” Noct said gently, and he slowly came forward, and Prompto had to actively resist the urge not to scramble backwards again when the prince slowly reached out to pull him into a warm embrace.

The warmth of Noct’s body against his was like a wave of release. The blond shut his eyes as he brought his actively trembling arms around Noct’s neck, hugging him tightly against him as his body began to violently shake.

He...had almost killed him. He had lost control of the force that lay dormant inside him. He thought he had known how to maintain it - but it was within him still. There was nothing he could do - it was always a part of him - and it hadn’t faded with age. The tangled, foreign genes wrapped around him, sleeping, perhaps - but still there...waiting.

He may have saved his companions - but at a cost that he would likely pay for with something he wasn’t willing to let go.

And he clung to that cost’s warm body with all of his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mueheheh...we all need MT!Prompto in our lives, do we not? Especially badass MT!Prompto...? 
> 
> Er - I hope you liked it! HEHE! I had a lot of weird feelz writing this one...god. Why is it that all of these drabbles are inspiring some serious chapter fic needs? UUUGHH. Hehe. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH FOR READING!!
> 
> No poll this time - But I do have a question! How many of you guys like mermaid AU's? Asking for science. ;P 
> 
> Hehe anyway, I hope you stick around to see what comes next! :D I think the majority of you who voted will like it muehehe...
> 
> Sadly, however, I must confess that my updates will not be every other day as I have been doing - I have got some serious business going on in my life...and I have to keep up with "Of Golden Hearts and Blackened Minds" - But I'm still hoping to keep my updates going very frequently! It just won't be consistent hehe. Thank you so much for understanding :} 
> 
> I love you guys! And of course comments and prompts are VERY VERY WELCOME! :D


	15. A Family Unlike Any Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: "His to Protect" and "This Father of Mine"!: Cor is exhausted. He’s been trying his best lately to make sure that he’s visiting his adopted son more often - but his duties as Marshall are overwhelming at times. He’s surprised, however, when he sees that Ignis had begun to take an active part in his son’s life. Their paths are bound to cross - and what happens when Ignis finds out that he and Prompto are adopted father and son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can all thank my lovely KiaCoral for this AMAZING prompt. She wrote out such a detailed plan for it that it barely took any effort. :) - I just ADORED writing this. I could not get over the idea that she wrote in mentioning Ignis “mothering” Cor - like LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I couldn’t resist. :D :D :D Thank you also to SayNevermore! You prompted for this too, correct? :P
> 
> You guys couldn’t either, judging by the polls! This tied with the last one! So, as always, here it is! DOUBLE SEQUEL DRABBLE! To: “His to Protect” and “This Father of Mine”!
> 
> HAVE 32 PAGES OF TRASH!
> 
> Enjoy!! ;D

* * *

 

Ignis Scientia sighed as he looked down at the report in his hands. He reached up a hand to adjust the glasses on his face, and then continued to page through the papers as he walked.

Today’s events had been quite - uneventful. Typical readings of inactivity along the border, and the Kingsglaive were well prepared for their next scouting mission.

His shoes clicked along the polished hallway he reached up a hand to brush his hair out of the way before he adjusted the papers in his hands. He rounded the corner - but abruptly paused as he nearly ran into the muscular form of another man.

“Pardon -” Ignis immediately apologized, stepping to the side the same moment he looked up into the person’s face.

“Ignis. I apologize. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Cor the Immortal spoke politely from where he stood, regarding Ignis with a nod.

“No apologies necessary, Marshall.” Ignis said respectfully, inclining his head in a gesture. His brows slightly furrowed however, as he noticed the blatant drag in the man’s shoulders as well as the bags under his eyes. “Are you well, Marshall?” The strategist said without thinking, watching as the older man reached up a hand to rub his eyes.

He let out a humorless laugh. “Yes, I’m fine. Perhaps a bit tired today.” He responded honestly, glancing down at the reports in his hands. “‘No thanks to these, as I’m sure you know.” Cor said with a side smile, gesturing towards Ignis’s arms.

It was true.

Lately they had been receiving more and more rather listless reports. They were necessary to understand and keep track progress, but it was no secret of the disdain one felt when they were assigned to file them in the archives for records. It was also nearing the time that they were assigned to take special care to organize them chronologically. This was done at the end of the month, and it could take hours of tedious work.

And it looked as though Cor was battling that as well as his other duties.

No one knew better than Ignis how busy the Marshall was - as the two had somehow become fond acquaintances in the past years. Ignis knew his duties went just beyond overseeing the Crownsguard. His active role in making sure the Kingsglaive was upkept and maintained was no secret to those in the royal court. Advisor, leader, guide, Marshall were only tentative titles. There was no mistaking his loyalty to the crown, but it was perhaps his undying wish to serve that put him in these straits.

Which was what Ignis was seeing at that moment.

He was clearly overwhelmed.

“Necessary, but tedious, I must say.” Ignis responded with a light smile. “Though I am pleased that you found time to yourself this past week.”

Cor smiled at that, looking down at his hands. “It isn’t much, but any time I find to spend with my son is well spent. He’s growing into a fine young man.”

Ignis’s eyes widened involuntarily - both at the softened expression that fell over the Marshall’s face - and the quite shocking bit of news.

“Pardon me, Marshall - I had no idea you had a son.” Ignis said openly, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Adopted. But he’s my son regardless.” Cor said affirmatively, nodding as he spoke.

Ignis was almost sorry that he didn’t see that look in the Marshall’s face so often. He looked honest, and this was perhaps the most truthful he had ever seen his eyes. It was obvious how much he meant to him, and it was with a saddened heart that Ignis immediately concluded that there was likely very little time that he was able to spend with him - he was here in the citadel nearly 24/7.

“I’m sure he considers it the same.” Ignis said with a side smile, watching as Cor reached up a hand to once again rub at his eyes.

“I can only hope so.” Cor said, letting his hand drop to his side. “Well then, thank you for listening to my rambling, Ignis. But I should make sure I get this done. Until later.”

“Ah - Marshall.” Ignis’s words paused Cor in his tracks as he attempted to pass, his eyebrows lifted in question as he waited for the scribe to continue. “Allow me to take those. I’m on my way to the archives, anyway. I may as well file yours while I’m at it.”

In truth, he wasn’t on his way to the archives. He was set to finishing typing out the notes for the day from the council meeting - but he could see the pull in Cor’s eyes, the way his shoulders slumped and off atmosphere.

He was tired.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Ignis. Though, I appreciate the offer.”

“It’s no trouble.” Ignis insisted, reaching out a hand. “Please, if I may.”  Cor wasn’t given a chance to argue before Ignis had reached forward and pried the reports from his rough hands and tucked them safely in his arms. “I’ll have these filed by tomorrow. Please consider it done.” Ignis said with a firm nod.

Cor looked at a loss for a moment, but eventually his expression melted into a fond smile, and he returned a thankful nod. “I appreciate that, Ignis. I really do.”

“It is no trouble.” Ignis repeated, casting a glance over his shoulder as he turned to leave. “Farewell, Marshall.”

“Until next time, Ignis.” Cor responded, waving a hand in goodbye before he turned in the opposite direction.

And the two parted ways.

 

~

 

“Noct, the only way to solve the problem is to actually attempt.” Ignis chided from where he sat at the table, reaching for the ceramic mug of coffee next to him.

The prince groaned and sat back against the couch, head whipping back against the soft cushion in defiance. He tossed down the pencil next to him and reached up both hands to rub his face.

“I can’t do this...it’s been like 4 hours.” He exhaled, hands flopping down on either side of him in defeat.

“It’s been an hour and a half. You’re almost done.” The retainer said steadily, adjusting his glasses as his gaze returned to the report in his hands.

Though Ignis's responsibility was to stop by Noct’s apartment to 1. check on him, and 2. tutor him, the young prince was surprisingly sufficient when it came to his studies. Always at the top of his class, and though Ignis did lend a hand time to time, his primary reason for stopping by to check on the prince was to aid in the cleaning of his apartment and to supervise him so that the royal actually finished his work in a timely manner - instead of leaving it until mere hours before it was due.

Tonight was one of those nights.

“Can I at least take a break? I’m starving.” Noctis moaned, his eyes pleading as he looked on at his retainer.

“Finish the problem and then you may take a break. I have your desserts in the fridge, waiting.” Ignis relented with a nod, eyes flipping back down to the report.

Things seemed well in the royal court of late. Again, discussions about the Empire had been particularly positive today, as it seemed their rivals were slowing their movements on Lucis. But before he had managed to leave, a few reports of various tasks had been placed into his hands at the last moment, which he would then need to transcribe and organize.

He had decided to take care of the matter now instead of later.

_Ding dong_

With frown of confusion, Ignis exchanged glances with Noct (who looked a bit surprised himself) and set down the documents to stand to his feet. He walked carefully over to the door and peeked through the safe-look, only to huff and reach for the handle.

“Hey, Iggy!” A cheerful smile greeted Ignis as he looked down upon the smaller blond man at the entranceway. He was still wearing his school uniform, and his slung bag over his shoulder indicated that he hadn’t bothered to stop by his own home before making his way here.

_Pup - NO!_

“Hello, Prompto.” The strategist responded, stepping out of the way to allow the young man inside. “What brings you by?” Ignis asked curiously, watching as Prompto stepped out of his shoes and tossed his schoolbag to the side, the motion clearly familiar.

Why...why hadn’t the subconscious thoughts faded by now. It had been three years.

“Noct said he was dying of boredom, so I decided to save him.” The schoolmate answered with a cheeky grin, stepping further into the house.

Ignis turned to give Noct, who was now sitting straight up in his seat, a deadpan stare. The prince’s only response was to purse his lips together guiltily.

“Nooooooooocccttt!!” The blond called excitedly once he saw him, skipping into the living room only to _leap_ directly onto the prince himself, successfully emitting a sharp _OOMPH_ from Noct as Prompto landed heavily in his lap. “Miss me?” He asked cheesily as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek.

Their lover-like interactions barely fazed Ignis anymore. He shook his head. He could not believe how close these two had become since they’d first met. He’d never thought he’d see Noct open to someone like Prompto - but it had happened before his very eyes.

“Ch’yeah, right.” Noctis answered readily, yet affectionately, giving the blond a rough _shove_ off his lap. Ignis winced when he noticed how close the lad was to hitting his head on the coffee table as he landed on the floor with a loud _thunk._  

“Ow!! Jeez, so much for my daring rescue...” The freckled-face screwed up in slight pain as he rubbed at the arm that had taken the brunt of his weight.

“Be mindful of the neighbors below us, boys.” Ignis chided, giving the two a pointed stare as he returned to his seat.

“Sorry.” Prompto apologized immediately, hopping back onto the sofa directly next to Noct.

Ignis regarded the two with one last pointed stare before he turned back to the documents placed neatly on the table.

Prompto’s presence was certainly not _unwelcome_ but the purposes of why he came made Ignis sigh.

The two boys knew to be mindful of the noise in the apartment, but they continued to chatter back and forth as they discussed the day and the upcoming assignments for their senior year project.

Ignis decided to let the momentary distraction slide, and he returned his attention back to the various reports he was reviewing.

“Yeah! Recently, I’ve been testin’ out my new sets again. The targets in the gym aren’t cutting it anymore. Too easy - so I can’t wait to test it on the range.” Prompto said loudly, momentarily lifting Ignis’s eyes away from the document.

“Nice, I knew you weren’t completely useless.” Noct answered teasingly, a snarky smile coming to his face when the blond shoved him.

“Can’t wait to let those babies rumble. Speakin’ a’ which, you free this weekend? We should try out a few of the new stocks.”

“You mean: “you free this weekend, ‘cause I need you to gain access to the weapons’ stock so I can get my hands on their new equipment?” Noctis mocked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ignis barely forced down a smirk at the comment, Noctis having perfectly voiced his own thoughts on the matter. He brushed it away though, returning his focus back to the sheets in his hands.

“Awww, c’mon. Don’t be like that! You know you wanna see ‘em too!”

“Cor would rip my head off if I touched your guns. And you know it.” Noct answered dully.

“Perhaps you two should focus on your homework,” Ignis interrupted suddenly, eyes still remaining fixated on a particularly interesting set of information, “you won’t have time to do anything this weekend if you don’t…” The man suddenly trailed off, his brows furrowing as suddenly registered the words that spilled out of Noct’s mouth.

Huh?

“He’s not going to kill you, Noct. Why do you keep saying that?” Prompto continued even as Ignis’s eyes flashed up to them.

“Because he almost _did_ kill me.” Noct explained, his eyes wide as he stared at Prompto.

“You’re never gonna let that go, he wasn’t actually serious! That’s just how he is!”

“Yeah - ‘cause _Cor the Immortal_ is just all fun and games and kidding. Right. Engrave that on my tombstone after he katana chops me into 18 pieces.”

Ignis’s jaw dropped as the pieces began to flow together - from his conversation earlier with Cor that week - until now.

W... _what!?_

 _Prompto_ was Cor’s adopted son!?

“Prompto -” Ignis suddenly spoke up, his mug clinking on the table as he set it down in a drop. Violet-blue eyes flashed up to Ignis while the young blond waited for him to continue. “You...never mentioned your father was the Marshall.” The strategist stated blatantly, watching as Prompto simply blinked at him.

“Oh - yeah...sorry. I guess it just never really came up. But - he’s my adopted father.” The younger man made sure to add, his eyes flicking back and forth a bit nervously.

Ignis blinked at him.

After all these years of knowing both Cor _and_ Prompto - he had never known that they shared that bond. How could he have missed that?

Well...he immediately supposed that it was likely because, for one reason or another, both Prompto and Cor were reluctant to talk about their family lives. Cor was also rather protective of things he held dear - and it was a safe bet to assume that he would likely keep something like that a secret to protect Prompto. Prompto, on the other hand, was likely reluctant to speak out about having such a man as the _Marshall_ as his adopted father. To think of anything more intimidating to have as a father figure was…

Ignis understood, to say the least.

But...he couldn’t fathom why even _Noct_ hadn’t told him.

“Don’t feel bad, Ignis! Noct didn’t know until last week, either.”

Well, that took care of that question.

“I see…” Ignis trailed off, glancing down at the reports on the table.

This was blowing his mind.

So many things made sense now.

_Ding_

Ignis shook his head as the two continued to talk, and he reached for his phone by the table to look at the received message.

TEXT from: Gladio: _I got ebony, Days Past, and a whole bunch of weird ingredients that my dad got from somewhere. What time are you gonna be here_

Ignis couldn’t help the involuntary smile that came to his lips. It had been a while since he and Gladio had become close friends, but it was still strange to think that Ignis didn’t mind his bold mannerisms as such.

His thoughts flew back to Prompto and Cor, however, and he decided that he would very much not mind hearing someone else’s opinion on the matter. If there was one thing he could count on Gladio for, it was being discreet - which was odd for someone who looked the way he did.

To: Gladio: _A devious way to lure me in, but effective, I suppose. Alright. I’ll join you. Noct shouldn’t take much more time finishing his schoolwork. Say an hour or two - but if this is another ploy to get me to try 10 different flavors of Cup Noodles, so help me..._

Ignis hit send and sat back in his chair, and he looked towards the two boys that were twiddling away on their phones - likely playing “King’s Knight.”

That’s why Noct hadn’t seen Prompto over their small break the week before. Ignis had inquired several times as to why the prince was simply lazing around his apartment when he would usually be out with Prompto surely for the majority of the time. Noct had simply told Ignis that he was “busy”, and though Ignis was curious, he decided not to prod the matter as it seemed a delicate subject.

Prompto had been with Cor at that time.

The revelation of the facts were still making his mind spin.

He couldn’t believe that someone like Prompto had a father figure such as Cor. Ignis couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like for the man to try and raise his adopted son at the same time performing his duties as Marshall. It was almost - too much to even think of. But he supposed that explained much of why Prompto was always alone. Ignis had to admit that he felt a bit of bitterness towards parents who would leave their son like that, which was why he had subconsciously ended up taking such a parental role for the boy after they met. But Cor being one of those parents destroyed those preconceived notions of what they were like.

It brought to mind why Prompto always mentioned his “parents”, as in _two_ , but he wasn’t going to think beyond that at this point - though, he certainly did wonder.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _heh that was funny. nah I got that penciled away for another day. Alright see you in an hour?_

Ignis sighed.

To: Gladio: _An hour or TWO, Gladio. You can’t manipulate me into leaving earlier than my duties permit. You know that doesn’t work. I shall let you know when I’m on my way, though._

Ignis tossed his phone to the side and rolled his eyes. Why Gladio thought that he could somehow trick him into committing to leave Noct’s apartment at times like these was beyond him. Ignis guessed it was likely something he pulled with Iris.

...or maybe because it had worked on him in the past.

The strategist looked up as Noct let out a loud yawn and tossed down his phone, leaning heavily back into the sofa. “Alright, I’m done for tonight.” The prince admitted in defeat.

“No way. I just got here! You can’t pass out now!” Prompto said, reaching behind him to pull out a pillow - only to whap it right over Noct’s head.

“Tsch - _ow.”_ Noct hissed, batting away the pillow in Prompto’s hand.

“You’ve not finished your work yet, Noct.” Ignis spoke, standing up from his chair to make his way towards the coffee pot to refill his mug.

“And it’s the weekend - no way are you sleeping now.” Prompto readily added, hopping up from the couch to make his way over to the kitchen.

“Hey, Iggy - did you make any of those dessert things? I’ve been craving one all day.”

Ignis glanced out of the corner of his eye as he watched the blond pull open the fridge, and he set down the coffee pot with a sigh as the boy scoured the contents.

“Ah! Here they are!” Prompto said with a happy smile, pulling out the neatly covered dish. He flashed a cheesy smile in the man’s direction before he spun around and made his way over to the couch - the desserts in hand.

Ignis could practically see the boy’s tail wagging as Prompto walked back over to the sofa.

“Those were for later, Prompto.” Ignis called after him, though he simply walked his way back over to the table and sat himself down, quirking an eyebrow at Noct’s sudden revivement at the sight of the food.

“Aw, come on. We don’t have school tomorrow - Noct and I can save our work for later.” Prompto responded as he quickly unwrapped the foil from around the plate.

Ignis side-eyed him.

He knew he was right - which is why he had been easy on Noct that evening when it came to his studies, but he quickly realized that his leniency was likely a mistake.

“Yeah, and ‘sides - “ Noct said through a mouthful of the dessert. “Don’t you have things t’do? I’m sure Gladio has been hounding you at least.”

“Yeah - go have fun, Iggy!”

Ignis shook his head and took a sip from the mug. “That’s not-”

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _So youre on your way then?_

Ignis blinked down at the message, then let his head fall with a sigh.

He supposed he was.

 

~

 

“Huh...I had no idea.”

Gladio’s voice drifted in the small space between them, and his eyes were pensive as he stared at the ground.

The two sat comfortably on the sofa in his room, the end credits to the movie rolling - though neither of them had paid much attention to it as their time was mainly taken up with mindless chatter and laughter.

Ignis had all been but shoved out of Noct’s apartment as Prompto and the prince were to make use of their weekend night together, and though Ignis was reluctant to let Gladio, _once again,_ feel as though he had been able to snare him away from his duties - the strategist had shown up at his door within the hour.

It had taken some resistance not to smack the smirk off of Gladio’s face when he arrived, but eventually the two had quietly made their way to Gladio’s room and settled there for the evening with ebony and a small meal made from the ingredients that Clarus had brought.

Ignis had found out shortly that they weren’t _weird_ ingredients, just something that one didn’t see on an everyday menu. Because Iris was at a friend’s house that evening, and Clarus would likely not return that night, Ignis had been free to use the kitchen and whip up whatever he could with his given ingredients.

They had quickly retired to Gladio’s room and made small effort to settle back comfortably and watch a movie - though, it hadn’t been near the end when Ignis had brought up the subject of Prompto’s relationship to Cor.

Which was was brought them to that very moment.

“I mean, I knew he had adopted a son, but...I had no idea it was Prompto.” Gladio said honestly, his brows furrowing slightly as he shifted himself on the couch.

Ignis tilted his head at that. “You knew he had a son?” He asked.

Was that common knowledge?

“Yeah, but only because I heard my dad talk about it one time. He just mentioned that it was generous of him to take him in. I dunno. Never thought it’d be Prompto, though. Can’t even picture the two of them standing next to each other - let alone bein’ family.”

Ignis nodded. “Those were my thoughts exactly.”

Gladio hummed a bit as he nodded, then reached up a hand to scratch his stubbly chin. “I mean, that’s pretty amazing of Cor to do that. The guy’s barely got time to sit down. Imagine what it must take to balance that _and_ take care of a son. Where does he get the time to do that?”

Ignis glanced away.

Hmm. That was certainly an interesting question. But Ignis already knew how much it affected him. He was barely there with Prompto in his childhood. Ignis had known that much, at least. Prompto had, from what he’d seen, practically raised himself.  

The truth of the matter was that he didn’t have time. But he was trying anyway. It seemed as though the man was far too busy dedicating himself to the Crown and its well being, but if Cor had managed to find the will to take up the responsibility of raising a son, he would likely give everything he could to be there as much as his time permitted.

Which likely left him little time to take care of himself.

Ignis frowned.

“Uh-oh. I know that look.” Gladio said with a smirk, eyeing him knowingly. “You get this little wrinkle right -” He used his forefinger to press the furrowed point between Ignis’s brow. “-there when you’re frettin’ about something.”

Ignis flashed his eyes to him and pushed away his hand, a tiny smirk coming to his face as he did so. “No, I was just perhaps thinking that it must be stressful for the both of them maintaining such a lifestyle.”

Gladio sat back against the couch and swung his arms around the edges behind Ignis’s back. “Yeah...I suppose. But at least Prompto’s got Noct - and you for that matter. You’re practically his keeper as much as you are Noct’s.” Gladio said with an amused huff.

That only made Ignis worry more.

It was true that he saw to Prompto much more than was likely necessary. Going so far as to pack his lunches, see to it that his homework was finished on time, ensure that he was eating healthily, sleeping at proper times, etc. Though, that had mainly happened in recent years, he couldn’t deny the fact that at least he was being taken care of - even in that small regard.

Then who did Cor have? He was a grown man, but that didn’t help to lessen the stress of workload he carried by himself.

He sighed and leaned back further into the couch - trying as hard as he could to push away the realization that he and Gladio were sitting _quite_ close - almost too. Close...with his arm behind the couch -

He cleared his throat as he willed away the sudden nervousness that threatened to appear in his cheeks, and he concentrated on the interesting rise of curiosity that stirred him.

Hm. It was likely difficult for a father not to be there for his son, and Ignis couldn’t help but think that the man likely struggled with trying to maintain updates about him as well as tend to his duties in the citadel…

Perhaps there was something he could do to help.

“Hm.” Ignis hummed, staring absentmindedly at the TV.

Yes, he could help. Even if just by providing small bits of information about Prompto’s well being, new adventures, and perhaps even small problems - perhaps that would help ease Cor’s burden with trying to maintain that himself.

It was decided. There were certainly things that he could do to help him.

 

~

 

Cor Leonis was a busy man - but he was capable of handling more than most would think possible.

He credited himself on being tough and focused - and very independent.

So when he found himself inadvertently accepting the help from a man 20 years his junior, he was a bit surprised.

Though, it wasn’t as if he had been asked in the first place. It...just started.

Ignis would find him in the hallways as he was going to file for the archives, and swipe away the records before he had a minute to protest, then the young man would tell him that he had an hour and a half to eat something before he would move on to the next bit of his schedule. He would suggest several things to eat or places that he could attend - and he also mentioned that it wasn’t beyond the kitchen to stock a few extra meals. Cor wasn’t certain how the man knew of his doings or his tasks in the first place, but it wasn’t a surprise. Ignis was charged with maintaining such things in the council - his own doings were likely not a secret. Though it would have taken the extra effort to uncover it in the detail that the young man had.

More than that, Ignis had suddenly started putting together a small schedule that penciled in necessary meal times, exercise, and even free time - through moving around some of his various tasks, he had even managed to find a large gap in one of his days in a week that would allow him to leave the citadel and perhaps even visit his son in that time.

Oddly, Cor had started to go along with it. He couldn’t deny how amusing it was to watch such a focused young man take such charge - but...having someone capable of managing his busy lifestyle wasn’t an unwelcome change.

Though, he had to admit, the best part of his days included the times when Ignis would meet him in the hallway to snatch away the files - and give him a detailed report on his son.

Cor would listen intently while Ignis told him about the day's events, Prompto’s school schedule, his small struggles with classes, and his progress in his capabilities as a gunslinger. The most interesting bit of information that Cor had received, however, was his son’s fascination with photography. Ignis had even opted to bring him few shots that he had taken - and even Cor wasn’t averse to admit that they were well taken. He wasn’t going to go as far as to ask why Prompto had never thought to mention his passion for such things, as he was aware that the blond was very aware of his presence - and even Cor knew that it was intimidating.

He would like to find time later to bring up the subject - and with Ignis’s little schedule he planned for him - that was a very likely possibility.

Cor let a small smile come to his lips as he glanced down at the ground.

It had been an odd turn of events in the past week, but he started to feel as though he had a bit more control over his life - and that was all thanks to Ignis.

Even now, he was following his makeshift schedule and making his way to the palace training room. At this time of night, it was likely that it was empty. Which was just how he liked it. He was capable of training in the small area near his home, but the palace equipment and simulators provided better opportunity to train in a more unique surrounding.

With his quiet steps clicking in the hallway towards the door, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder that carried his bag and pushed open the doors. The dark lights flashed on in the small hallway that separated the locker rooms, and he stepped through them with ease as he made his way towards the main door that lead to the gym.

He narrowed his eyes, however, as he heard the distinct sound of shuffling and rapid movements in the room just around the corner. Curiosity spiking at who could possibly be training at such an hour, he slowly rounded the corner - and his lips curved in a knowing smile as he watched the distinct figure of Ignis Scientia rapidly make use of the wooden blade in his hands as he hacked at an imaginary enemy.

Cor leaned against the wall and folded his arms, deciding then not to make himself known quite yet as he watched the younger man spin and twirl with amazing coordination.

Cor had known that Ignis was training to be sworn into the Crownsguard, but he hadn’t realized his incredible talent until he watched it unfold right before his eyes.

His agile movements were precise and sharp, and each slice was deliberate and well placed - Cor could nearly see the great form of the foe as the young man made quick work to strike at its weak points.

He was also fascinated by his choice of weapon.

The wooden katana in his hand whipped around the air in precise motions, but the Marshall realized that the man had likely only recently started using such a weapon -  as his stance and movements very clearly mimicked those of one who frequently held daggers.

Brown eyes watched the steady movements. He observed as Ignis swiftly used the momentum of a frontal assault to flip himself to the side, but he had miscalculated the length of the blade, and the tip hit the ground before the base of his hand did - throwing him off his front handspring, and he stumbled to the side as he tried to regain his footing.

Cor watched in slight amusement as the man let out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the blade in his hand once before he shook his head and made for the weapon’s rack to replace it.

“Keep it.”

Cor’s voice resounded in the large space, and Ignis’s head whipped around in surprise the moment he heard it.

The Marshall’s steps clicked on the ground as he made for one of the side benches, placing the bag neatly on the side before he straightened up. “Don’t give up just yet. Your ability with it is quite impressive.” He said honestly, watching as Ignis’s eyes followed him carefully as he walked onto the training mat.

“Marshall - I apologize.” Cor gave Ignis a look before he passed him, making his way over to the weapons’ rack as he scanned the choices.

“I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for.” A calloused hand reached out and selected a blade - another katana, and he spun it in his hands as he turned around.

“If you wish to have privacy of this room, then please -”

Cor let out an amused huff as he approached Ignis, watching him carefully before he raised the wooden blade. “I do not have claim to this room, Ignis.” He explained, watching as Ignis’s eyes flicked for a moment in uncertainty. “Now come, show me what you can do.”

At this point the young man’s shoulders fell slightly. “I’m afraid I’ve little talent for the katana. I merely wished to test out my strengths - I was not successful.”

Cor pressed his lips together at the slightly endearing way his eyes downcast in his slight embarrassment. “You give yourself too little credit - what I saw was not at all failure.”

Green eyes locked with Cor’s at the comment and the young man nodded his head as he fidgeted with the weapon in his hand. “I...thank you.” Ignis said a bit nervously, watching as Cor took a stance before him.

“I do not say those words lightly. Now,” Cor raised his blade readily, “strike at me.”

Ignis nodded, and Cor watched carefully at the placement of his feet, as well as his hands as he steadied the blade. The first strike was quick and sharp, and Cor deflected it effortlessly and he met the assault with a push of his own blade.

It was impressive. The young man’s reflexes with flow and repetition were steady and disarming - and it appeared to be innate instinct. Each hit was precise and feathery, as those who wielded the katana should be. Ignis tried again from the side, and Cor was impressed with the agility of the movement. It flowed from one hit to the next, and though quite unpracticed, the young man showed great potential.

It was when Cor decided to test the very center of his strength did the weakness behind his hold show, and with two quick flurries, Cor had countered the next hit so that Ignis’s blade sunk low to the ground, the grasp on the hilt immediately breaking as the position of his hands did not allow him to keep a firm grip.

Ignis stepped back a bit as Cor finished the small attack with a pointed blade at the light brunet’s throat, but he immediately lowered it and watched as Ignis leaned back down to pick up his fallen sword.

Cor could see the slight frustration in his expression. “You’ve natural talent, Ignis. Many would not have held their ground that long - especially one without sufficient practice. I’m impressed.”

Ignis tsked a small bit as he straightened, and he wiped his backhand against his forehead. “My skills are far beyond applicable, I’m afraid.”

“Not at all. There are a simply a few core elements that you’re missing.” Cor explained, leaning down to set the wooden blade on the mat before he walked his way towards Ignis. “Here; grasp the hilt.”

Ignis did as he was told and took a hold of the handle as Cor stepped up directly beside him. “Good. The katana’s main strength comes from the first four inches of the top of the blade. Which means that the way it is held determines much about where the tip lands, and in the amount of strength it exerts.” Cor explained, watching as the close green eyes focused on his as he listened.

“Place your hands here -” Cor took a hold of Ignis’s hand and placed it near the top of the hilt. “- and here.” He took the other and placed it near the bottom. With his hands laying on top of Igins’s, he tightened his grasp around them as he continued. “The top of the hilt is where the majority of the grip and stability comes from.” Cor grasped his hand tightly over Ignis’s to emphasize his point. “It is here, at the bottom, that you direct the flow.” His other hand on the bottom loosened, and he showed through his lessened grip on the hand his meaning. “Feel the stability in your grasp -” Cor used his first hand to lightly swing the blade downwards, watching as Ignis’s eyes focused on the feeling. “-now control its direction with this hand.” He swung the blade in a sideways motion, using his grasp on Ignis’s hand to slightly open it as it easily twisted in his grip.

“It’s a system of push and pull.” With a quick motion, Cor used his grip over Ignis’s to strike three times in different directions, the blade flowing effortlessly as Ignis allowed his grip to direct the amount of strength between each hit. “Good, I think you’re starting to understand -”

_CLANK_

Both Ignis’s and Cor’s eyes flashed up to the entrance of the training room, and Cor could hear Ignis’s breath hitch as he observed the person standing there.

The dropped water bottle was the only sound in the room as it rolled at the feet of Gladio Amicitia.

The man’s eyes were wide as he looked on, but he quickly amended his dumbfounded stare as he shook his head when he locked eyes with them. “Uh - sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Cor released his grasp on the hilt and straightened up - _barely_ withholding a smirk as he looked on at the Amicitia child.

It wasn’t every day that he saw a man’s eyes _blaze_ in such a fiery jealousy as he had seen a moment ago.

“Gladio, you’re early. I thought you said you’d pick me up by 8.” Cor looked to his side as Ignis straightened beside him, lowering the blade in his hand as he blinked at his companion.

“Got off earlier than I expected - just wanted ta’ letcha know I’m here. But...uh…” Gladio reached back a hand to rub his neck. “If you guys are in the middle a’ somethin’ -”

“Cor was merely demonstrating the use of the katana to me.” Ignis said all too quickly, and Cor’s eyes flashed between the two of them as he studied the obvious tension that had filled the room like a thick cloud. He was tempted to say something to reassure Gladio’s obvious uncertainty, but it was interesting watching the scene play out.

“Ah, right. Kay, well, I’ll -uh, I’ll be outside if you guys wanna finish up.” Gladio’s eyes dropped to the side as he spoke, his hand lowering as he turned around.

Cor watched in acute fascinating at the utter reluctance of the young man’s departure from the room, and he only thought to turn his eyes to Ignis after he heard the sound of the locker door shut behind him.

“I see that it your time to leave.” Cor said, watching as Ignis’s eyes briefly flicked to his.

Cor was certain that the flush in his cheeks wasn’t from their small workout.

“Ah...yes. It appears so.” Ignis agreed, his hands fidgeting with the wooden blade.

“Keep practicing - your skill is obvious. I have full confidence in your ability to master the katana.” Cor said as if he hadn’t noticed any of the odd tension between the two, and he gave Ignis a slight nod as the young man bowed his head.

“Thank you, Marshall. I’ll see to it that I do.”

“If you would like me to teach you further, I would be happy to oblige.” Cor said as Ignis made his way towards the bench, pausing his motion to gather his things as he looked at Cor.

“That’s very generous of you - but I would not want to impede your schedule. It is quite full as it is.” The young man said with a small smile, hoisting his gym bag over his shoulder.

“You’ve freed it up a considerable amount, Ignis. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Cor said honestly. “It’s the least I can do for you looking out for Prompto like you have been. I owe you a lot.”

Ignis bowed his head with a small smile. “It’s no trouble. He and Noct are practically joined at the hip. It hardly takes any extra effort to see to him.”

Cor’s eyes slightly narrowed at that.

Joined...at the hip.

“Of course. But it is nonetheless appreciated.” The Marshall continued, walking Ignis to the exit. “Goodnight, Ignis. Until tomorrow.”

With that, Cor watched as Ignis departed from the training room, and the Marshall turned to head back towards the bench.

What an interesting evening.

 

~

 

Prompto hummed as he walked along the school grounds. His violet-blue eyes looked upon the sunset sky, and he breathed in deeply as a gentle breeze filtered over the cool atmosphere. He reached down to his side and unzipped his pack, reaching inside to pull out his new camera.

The shutters flashed at the huge city wall before him - the giant structure illuminated by rays of golden sunlight - it made a fantastic picture.

He smiled to himself as he lowered the lens - a brand new gift from Cor.

He couldn’t believe how great things had been lately.

For three weeks now, Cor had been able to visit him once a week and spend the night - sometimes even dropping by on other days too just to see him. He had been able to share and do so many things with him that he wasn’t able to even dream of in the past. He had learned more about him in the last three weeks than he had in the lasts three years - and Prompto would have chalked up Cor’s knowledge about knowing him better too - but Prompto knew that that was mainly thanks to Ignis.

Actually, it was _all_ thanks to Ignis.

It wasn’t a simple coincidence that Cor’s schedule had managed to free up a bit _directly_ after Prompto had announced that Cor was his adopted father. Prompto could tell in the concentrated looks on Ignis’s face whenever the subject was brought up that he was actively looking for ways to fix the problem. And though Prompto would never go as far to say that Ignis had never taken an interest in his daily events, recently his inquiries about school, friends, habits, and more had been asked in greater detail - and Prompto had not missed the notes that Ignis had subtly jotted down afterwards.

Which was why Prompto wasn’t surprised when he learned that Cor knew about his passion for photography.

Cor was more easily able to bring up subjects that interested Prompto - or things that he could relate to, like the classes he was taking, his preferences for different foods and drinks, his pastimes, and of even Noct.

Though...Cor always got a strange look in his eye whenever he brought up the topic of the prince - so Prompto tried to avoid those conversations - even though Cor _actively_ prodded the question.

It didn’t matter, really. He was just thankful that he was able to see his adopted father on a more frequent basis. It was amazing having him around.

Prompto frowned as he looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket - and he smiled at the text.

TEXT from: Noct: _Cor’s coming over to your place tonight right?_

He made the motions to unzip his pack and safely tuck away the camera, his feet pausing slightly on the cement ground as he reoriented himself.

To: Noct: _As usual yup! The invitation still stands ya know_

Prompto rolled his eyes as he hit the send button, tucking the phone away in his pocket as he continued down the street.

He was well aware of what Noct’s answer was going to be, and each time Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at the reasoning.

Noct seriously thought Cor was out to get him.

He could not fathom why - and he had known his fear had only bloomed after the first time they met - and Prompto couldn’t help but suspect that it had something to do with what had happened when Cor had returned that evening to find them both asleep.

He lifted his phone out of his pocket again to look at the received message.

TEXT from: Noct: _No thanks. I choose life_

Prompto laughed out loud at the message, shaking his head as he typed his response.

To: Noct: _LOL youre so stupid. Ill text you after i finish up my work tonight. Still on for kings knight?_

Was he ever going to get over his Cor-phobia?

TEXT from: Noct: _Yup sounds good. Talk to you later!_

To: Noct: _Later!_

He frowned when he immediately got a notification after he sent the message, and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the text from Gladio.

TEXT from: Gladio: _you left your stuff in the gym again. Im throwing it away the next time i see it in here_

Prompto bit his lip as he realized that that was the third time he’d left his bag in the gym.

To: Gladio: _yeah yeah ill get it next time. Dont throw it away! Its got my chocobo keychain in there_

He had a bad habit of leaving his stuff lying around. He couldn’t count the number of times Ignis had run over to his place to drop off his forgotten items - including his backpack and phone.

TEXT from: Gladio: _its mine next time_

Prompto pursed his lips and exited out of the messaging app, tucking it away in his pocket as he continued down the road to his home.

He wasn’t going to let Gladio’s threat daunt his evening - he still had a full night ahead of him to spend with his adopted father.

The spring in his step increased as he adjusted the straps on his shoulders, watching as the steady view of his home street gradually came nearer. He didn’t slow his pace as he eventually rounded the last corner to his home, but he paused slightly as he noticed not only one car - but two.

One belonged to Cor - and the other belonged to Ignis.

Huh?

Prompto’s mind was buzzing with questions as he continued to walk up to his home and his brow furrowed even further as he began to imagine all the reasons why Ignis was at his home.

Did he do something? Was there bad news? Did they need to talk to him?

He cautiously opened the door, but he was briefly overtaken by the strong scent of a variety of good smelling spices, and his lips turned in a slight smirk as he toed off his shoes.

So...Ignis was cooking then.

His smiled widened as he listened to a few muffled voices talk from behind the corner of the door, and he could distinctly make out the steady and relaxed tone of Cor as he conversed with - by process of observation - was most definitely Ignis.

He stepped around the corner, and the first thing that caught his eye was the sight of Cor leaning up against the counter near the stove where Ignis stood. Cor was casually leaned back against the low counter as one arm folded around his torso with the other holding his personal mug, and his eyes were gentle as his mouth moved in response to Ignis’s words. Ignis was leaning over a pot that filled the room with an amazingly incredible scent - and Prompto felt his stomach growl in response.

When Cor caught sight of him, his lips turned in a genuine smile, and he leaned himself off the stove as he approached him. “Welcome home, Prompto.”

“Hey, Dad.” Prompto greeted happily, sliding off his backpack as he walked further into the kitchen. “Whatta we got here?”

“Hello, Prompto. I apologize for the intrusion.” Ignis said as he turned around, reaching up a hand to adjust his glasses. “I came by to drop off your uniform - it’s on your bed.”

“So you decided to stay and make dinner - wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Iggy!” Prompto said happily, a laugh dancing on his lips.

“I asked him if he’d stay and eat with us.” Cor explained with an amused huff.

There was really nothing else that needed to be said. Prompto could already fill in the blanks - Ignis had stopped by to drop off the uniform - Cor had asked him if he’d like to stay and eat with nothing prepared because he and Prompto usually just ordered takeout - Ignis insisted that he could make something with what was lying around - and boom. Here they were.

He could see the scene unraveling in his mind.

“Hey, I’ll take Ignis’s cooking over takeout any day.” Prompto said honestly, and he smirked as he watched a smile draw up Ignis’s lips.

“Good to know.” The young man said, turning his attention back to the pot. “Why don’t you go wash up for dinner, Prompto. This should be ready in a minute.”

Cor’s eyes flashed between Ignis and Prompto and he gestured with his head towards Prompto’s room.

The blond bit his lip to suppress a knowing smile.

Cor literally may have as well said: “ _Listen to your mom.”_

With a shake of his head, Prompto nodded and picked up his pack, swiftly making his way over to his small room by the side.

He paused though. The minute he walked through, he blinked back surprise at the state of it.

It was perfectly clean. His laundry had been folded and put away, his books were neatly stacked on his desk, his bed was made, and on top laid his perfectly mended uniform.

Prompto’s shoulders slumped as he shook his head with a wide smile.

Oh, Ignis.

He plopped his backpack on his bed, and readily prepared himself for a delicious dinner.

 

~

 

If even for a moment he thought that dinner would have been strange, his unease was put to rest the second he had stepped foot back into the kitchen.

Cor and Ignis were perfectly content being in each other’s company - and their conversation flowed well and effortlessly between the two of them. Prompto found that he was never left out of it, as he found times to either add his own opinions or be actively dragged into the conversation by either one of the two. Dinner was fantastic, as it always was when Ignis cooked, and the three shared pleasant conversation and laughter over various stories and discussions.

Prompto could barely keep down his smile the entire night.

It was _exactly_ like what he thought it would be like to have his parents around. It was almost shocking at how well they fit the role.

Coffee had been made at the end of the meal, and Prompto had opted to only have one mug as he had a bit of homework left to finish for the night. He stayed and chatted with both Ignis and Cor for the majority of the evening as it went on, but eventually he excused himself to finish up his schoolwork for the next day.

Which was what brought him to that moment.

He tapped his pencil against his cheek as he looked on at the problem.

His foot dangled off the bed, and he looked up briefly at his open door when he heard the distinct sound of Ignis’s laughter from the other side.

Prompto grinned.

He could not get enough of the insane likeness of parents - and he hastily reached for his phone as he finally decided he just _had_ to share this with Noct. He sneakily lifted his phone to a level that didn’t look too suspicious, and angled the camera just right. He held it there for a minute, but his thumb rapidly tapped the screen at the perfect moment when Ignis let out another chuckle.

Prompto stared at the screen and saved it to his phone.

It was almost...too cute. Cor was staring at Ignis with a soft smile with his mug to his lips. Ignis was looking away slightly, his mouth in an endearing laugh as they both sat comfortably at the table.

He pulled up his messaging app and hit the first box to send the picture to Noct. He smiled as he typed out the caption: _Mom and Dad are so in love…_ He laughed to himself as he hit send, and tossed his phone to the side.

He couldn’t wait to see Noct’s reaction.

He stared down at the problem, though he wasn’t really focusing on it. It was a running joke between the two of them that Ignis and Cor were basically his mother and father - and this was just a perfect example. He was just excited to see Noct tomorrow and tell him of what happened that night, he was sure to -

Prompto was surprised at the fast rate that Noct responded, and he grinned as he reached for his phone to read the message…

Every single bone in his body turned to ice as he stared at the received message.

It wasn’t from Noct - oh, no.

It was from _Gladio._

With only one sentence:

_What the fuck is this_

Prompto shakily opened his phone and the app - and his face paled in horror as he realized his mistake. Usually, Noct was the first and last person he texted - so he always associated his name with being at the top of his phone in the message box. But it had been _Gladio_ that had been the last person he texted until he picked up his phone again.

His phone buzzed again with another message.

TEXT from: Gladio: _PROMPTO_

Oh, Six.

Oh…

_OH, SIX._

Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest as his shaky fingers rapidly texted back a response, his mouth unhinged in horror as he realized that he was very likely doomed.

To: Gladio: _NO NO! Its just a joke! That was supposed to be for noct! I swear! Its a joke!_

He shakily hit send, his foot tapping rapidly against the side of his bed as he anxiously waited for a response, he lifted a finger to his mouth and nervously bit the nail, his mind wandering in a thousand different places.

Gladio wouldn’t think he was actually serious, right? This was just a joke! It wasn’t a secret that Gladio valued Ignis’s friendship more than any other - would he get the wrong idea? Oh, gods this was a nightmare.

Prompto’s eyes flashed upwards as his heightened senses picked up on the very notable _ding_ from Ignis’s phone in the other room.

Prompto’s eyes widened in panic.

Ignis flashed Cor an apologetic smile as he lifted a hand in gesture to give him one minute, and he pulled out his phone. Prompto almost gave in to the urge to dash over there and snatch away the device before he could read it.

It was almost surreal the way Ignis’s face slowly turned down into a frown as he looked down at the device, and Prompto felt the green eyes dagger into his soul when they flashed up to his from the small distance away in the kitchen.

Had Gladio sent him the picture!? What had he said!? Was he asking Ignis about what he was doing!?

He was completely and totally _doomed._

 

~

 

Gladiolus Amicitia was in an absolutely _terrible_ mood.

He had refused to acknowledge that it was because of that night.

Prompto’s reconciliation over the fact that it had merely been a _joke_ was offering him no consolation. He had seen the look on Ignis’s face. He was very clearly enjoying his time there - at Prompto’s house, with Cor, after Ignis had told him that he was merely going to drop off the uniform that night.

Gladio clenched his teeth as he swung his greatsword at the dummy.

He’d recently been given access to the Crownsguard training arena - with real weapons and incredible equipment - being sworn into the guard had its perks.

But he wasn’t concentrating on that at all.

His mind was raged as he cut through the dummy, and he let out a yell as he charged the one beside it.

He had texted Ignis about his whereabouts that evening after he received Prompto’s message. He hadn’t been told that Ignis would be spending the evening with Prompto and Cor - and though he _knew_ it wasn’t his place to ask - he just had to know. Ignis had been unbearingly polite about it and answered kindly what had taken place that evening and why he had chosen to have dinner with them.

Even though it was absolutely unnecessary of him to do so - as it was truly none of Gladio’s business.

Gladio hadn’t seen him since that evening, either, as the scribe had been terribly busy putting together his and _Cor’s_ schedule for the week - along with the new bout of information that had recently been received from the outside Lucian scouts.

He was frustrated that he was frustrated.

That was all there was too it. He had no reason to be…

At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of as he chopped at the inanimate object before him.

He could feel the sweat drip down his back as he finished hacking at the thing, and his breaths came in short puffs as he stood there for a moment - panting in his anger and exertion.

Why wasn’t this giving him any ease?

“If you do any more damage to those dummies, you’re going to have to pay for them.”

Gladio spun around, swiping up a hand to his forehead as he looked upon the one who had interrupted him. He glanced at the man that stood before him, and he huffed slightly as Cor crossed his arms to give him a knowing look.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Gladio murmured in return, rolling his shoulders as he turned back towards the dummy.

He attempted to keep his frustration as unnoticeable as possible - but he could still taste it on his tongue.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Cor in these parts - so he should have expected him to show up at some point. Though, at the moment, he would really have rather been left alone to his mullings.

He watched as Cor made his way towards the selections that the arena offered, and he swiftly pulled forth a katana.

Gladio immediately knew what was coming next.

“Shall we?” Cor asked, readying himself at the end of the small bouting line.

The warrior let a dangerous smirk cross his face - he knew he was no match for him - but he had a feeling it would feel good to take out some of his restlessness on the Marshall -

It had taken two swift strikes and a blow to the back - and Gladio was down for the count - not even five minutes later.

Gladio laid where he was, huffing slightly from his pent up rage - he didn’t think to move.

“This is the worst I’ve ever seen from you. Your frustration makes you careless, Gladio.”

The words spiked another bit of rage in him.

He could see through him so plainly.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something - and this match has answered a bit of my questions in regards to it.” Cor said as he twirled the katana in his hands, swiftly sheathing it as he spoke. “The obviousness in your frustration is clearly a symptom of internal struggles. Am I correct in assuming that?” The Immortal moved forward in front of where Gladio had begun to rise from the ground, and he waited patiently for the warrior to stand to his feet.

“Everyone has internal struggles.” Gladio answered plainly, dusting off his arms.

“Yes, but yours and Ignis’s are blaringly obvious. And it’s uncharacteristic to see you two so out of synch.”

The words made Gladio freeze, and he side-eyed Cor as he processed the words.

It wasn’t even the fact that Cor had noticed his own frustrations - it was that he had thought to mention Ignis in the same sentence.

“I’m not a fool, Amicitia. The bond you two share is strong as it is obvious, and right now there seems to be something amiss. Did you two argue?”

Gladio could not believe his ears.

Was Cor actually inquiring about his _personal_ relationship with Ignis?

“Pardon me, Cor, but I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” Gladio barely withheld the twitch in his lips as he swung the sword at his side.

“It is, actually. Ignis’s well being affects those around him, and I would be lying if I said that I’m not concerned.”

Gladio was _dying_ to know the meaning behind his words. What was Ignis doing? Did he seem off? Was it obvious that he was upset? Had Gladio _made_ him upset? Had he told Cor anything? Is that why he was asking him?

The warrior fidgeted the hilt on the blade, his amber eyes refusing to lock with Cor’s as he tried to best figure out how to end the prodding questions. “Nah, we didn’t argue. Just trying to work around our schedules is difficult. We’ll figure it out.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to Cor at the accusation, and he barely withheld the urge to shrink back as Cor’s eyes bore into his. “Your frustration goes beyond trying to work out a schedule. It’s on a more intimate scale, isn’t it?”

Gladio swore he felt the world tilt on its axis as his mouth gaped openly at Cor.

He was... _not_ saying what he thought he was saying...

Cor sighed and shook his head. “If you have been attempting subtlety in your infatuation with him, then perhaps you should put forth more effort.”

Gladio almost bolted.

He could hear his heart pounding in his head - did the room always look this hazy?

“I...I don’t know whatch’ you’re talkin’ -”

Cor’s blazing eyes cut Gladio off mid sentence, and the warrior gulped when Cor took a step nearer to him. “Don’t _lie.”_ The words were little less than a small growl, and Gladio actively felt himself take a step back from Cor’s overbearing presence.

The two stood for a moment staring at each other, and it took all of Gladio’s effort not to let his knees give out under the pressure of Cor’s glare, but he may as well have done it when he allowed his eyes to fall away first.

That seemed to be enough for Cor, and the older man turned back towards the weapons rack to replace the katana. “It’s been that way for a while, hasn’t it?” His hands steadily replaced the weapon, but he paused as he looked over his shoulder. “You like him?”

Gladio clenched his teeth together and turned his head away, his hands opening and closing as he tried to best decide how to answer the question.

“I don’t see how that’s any a’ your business…” Gladio wasn’t sure why he was still stubbornly refusing to admit anything - pride maybe? Protectiveness?

He may as well have said yes, though.

“I see.” Cor said right afterwards, walking towards him with sure steps. “Is there a particular reason why you haven’t told him?”

Gladio’s eyes met Cor’s in a flash. “You’re kiddin’, right?”

Cor’s deadpan stare drilled directly into Gladio’s soul.

That was...probably not the best worded question.

The warrior cleared his throat before he let it get to him. “It’s...not gonna do anything.”

“And why is that?” Cor immediately asked, folding his arms against his chest.

Gladio was burning under the intensity of the stare, and he moved forward when he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. “He’s busy.” He answered curtly, passing Cor to roughly replace the weapon in its holster near the rack.

He _really_ did not want to be talking about this. He had never shared any of these thoughts with anyone - and for some reason, _gods knew why,_ the two people he least wanted to know - knew about it.

He had already gotten an earful from Iris several times.

Getting it from Cor was like putting salt on the wound.

“Too busy to make time for you? Too busy to visit your place several times a week? Too busy for you to return the gesture?” Cor’s dark eyebrow quirked when Gladio cast a shocked glance over his shoulder. “Prompto talks about you, you know. I’m not completely oblivious - Ignis isn’t dishonest with me either. I’m trying to tell you that I’m aware, Gladio.”

“Is there a point to this? How does this involve you?” The warrior suddenly asked, his teeth baring slightly as he whirled around.

Now this was getting to a level that was far beyond what Gladio thought Cor knew - he was picking him apart and he was _not_ comfortable with it.

“It involves me because Ignis is an important confident of mine, and it concerns me when he’s troubled.” Cor said honestly, his tone softening a small bit as he looked on at Gladio.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he cast them aside as more questions bubbled up. “Is he, uh...upset?” The warrior asked, barely believing that he asked that question out loud.

“He’s perfectly put together. Tasks are finished on time, he’s quick to help, he’s organized and focused - _too focused.”_ Cor trailed off, and Gladio had to resist the small urge to huff in humorless amusement.

Yup. He was upset. Nothing made Ignis concentrate on such matters more than when he was troubled.

“So I’ll ask again; why haven’t you said anything?”

Gladio’s eyes, once again, only briefly met Cor’s before they downcast, and he clenched his hand as he tried to find out how to best answer the question.

Why...hadn’t he said anything? Was it because he was afraid of rejection? He couldn’t be certain at all that Ignis liked him back - perhaps that was it. He didn’t _know._ He wasn’t sure if he was ready to put himself out there and risk their entire relationship by confessing his stupid crush. He wasn’t certain of where they stood, and he had thought for the longest time that he’s enjoyment out of their time together was because he’d found a friend that he could relate to on every level - but it had _quickly_ become obvious that there was more to it. And by the time that he had realized it, it was too late.

He was _hopelessly_ trapped.

Cor had obviously watched his internal struggle carefully, and the older man sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and looked away. “Let me say this, then, before I go.”

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to Cor, his curiosity piqued by his strange tone.

“Nothing’s going to happen if you don’t do or say anything, that much is obvious. Trying is the first step in doing, and I know you’re uncertain, but there are some risks that are worth taking.” Cor finished, nodding at Gladio before he turned on his feet.

Gladio watched him go, but he waited anxiously when Cor suddenly paused, the man looking down for a brief second before he turned his gaze over his shoulder to Gladio. “And...if you care for my own opinion at all...I don’t think you’re going to regret if you do.”

With that, Cor the Immortal walked away as swiftly and as dangerously as he had come.

Gladio was left to stand there in the arena, alone, reeling, with a frazzled mind and frazzled heart.

He couldn’t fathom why Cor had said what he had at the end.

It surely wasn’t possible that Ignis had...said something. No. It wasn’t.

Was it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* WHEW!! This was a long one. I feel so evil. I’m sorry guys - I was going to continue - but I would have needed to divide this up into chapters if I did. So I’m leaving you with a cliffy - MUAHAHH! - Er...sequel time? A sequel to the sequel’s sequel? Yay? Nay? I’m jus’ sayin’ that I didn’t even DIP into the potential that lies underneath that - not to mention Noct and Prompto - GAH! Anway…
> 
> And yes - my new canon is that Cor taught Iggy how to use a katana. Like - duh. It’s practically official canon.
> 
> I am not going to lie - humanizing Cor was difficult AF. Like - he’s so amazing and you see so little of him - hope you guys don’t mind my take on him too much. I wanted to keep him in character as much as possible - but writing from his POV is like writing from the POV of a god...EEEEP. 
> 
> Kudos to anyone who can find the Ice Age reference in this fic hehe.
> 
> ALRIGHT!! POLL TIIIIIIIIMMMEE!!!
> 
> 1\. Different POV from: “The Force Within”: (Chapter 14: MT!Prompto!) This one is actually kinda fun because if you vote for this one, you get to vote twice - take your pick out of the people that you would like to see this perspective from! PLEASE ONLY VOTE FOR ONE!:  
> Noctis  
> Ignis  
> Gladio  
> Verstael  
> Cor
> 
> 2\. Gladio and Prompto are lost. Terribly lost. They’ve been separated from Ignis and Noctis while exploring a lost dungeon - and things wouldn’t be too bad if it weren’t for the fact that the walls keep getting smaller - and Prompto starts to panic. Gladio’s not entirely certain on how to handle his quickly unraveling companion. You’ve seen Mama!Iggy. Now get ready for Daddy!Gladdy!
> 
> 3\. Everyone is confused by the Naga - why exactly was she calling for her baby? Who is she? Who is her baby? Basically a theory - and a bit of explanation on what transpired between the bros and the Naga.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Comments and prompts are alllllwaayyss welcome! :D :D :D


	16. There, There...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto are lost. Terribly lost. They’ve been separated from Ignis and Noctis while exploring a lost dungeon - and things wouldn’t be too bad if it weren’t for the fact that the walls keep getting smaller - and Prompto starts to panic. Gladio’s not entirely certain on how to handle his quickly unraveling companion. You’ve seen Mama!Iggy. Now get ready for Daddy!Gladdy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to whip this up pretty fast - I LOVE HAVING BREAKS IN BETWEEN CLASSES!
> 
> But - You...GUUUYYSS!!!
> 
> Holy SHIT - I could NOT believe the response I got on my last fic - I mean - DAMN. You guys liked that one just a LIIITTLLEE bit, huh? :P THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! Your support means EVERYTHING TO ME!
> 
> And though it was a VERY tough decision - and the polls actually were at a three way tie for a good while - eventually the balance tipped and number 2 won! :D YAAAYYY FOR GLADDY!DADDY!! 
> 
> Just can’t get out of the parenting saga, huh...BUT THAT’S OKAY! 8D
> 
> You guys can thank Moo and Muffin for this prompt!! It was ALL too lovely - and though I think I might have skewed Moo’s prompt a bit - what they suggested was what gave me a few key elements to this fic - SO THANK YOU BOTH! :D :D :D
> 
> As always - ENJOY! :D

* * *

  
“IGGY!! NOCT!!!”

Gladio’s voice resounded loudly through the dark cave, his only light was the small flashlight pinned to his shirt, and he rapidly dug his hands around the stones that had caved in not seconds before. His panting breaths were frantic as he pressed his hands along the giant boulders that had instantly separated their group when they had suddenly crashed down on top of them - and Gladio tried to calm his frantic mind as it began to envision every worst possible scenario.

Had the others been crushed? Were they trapped? Was there a way out on the other end? How would they find them!?

“ _Gods, DAMMIT!”_ The warrior roared, kicking the rock forcefully. He stopped his scrambling and simply pressed his hands against the cool stone, his forehead leaning against the rough wall as he attempted to calm his frenzy.

His eyes suddenly widened, however, when an idea came to him. Pushing himself off the wall, Gladio summoned his greatsword into his hands in a brilliant shine of light.

Good. That meant Noct was still alive - which likely meant Ignis was too.  

He let out a breath of relief and allowed the weapon to disappear from his grasp - far too aware that there was no way he could hack his way through the blockade.

Swallowing down the strange weakness that overtook him at the relief that they were probably okay, he took a few steps backwards away from the wall and turned his head towards the ground. “You okay, Prompto?” Gladio asked, watching as the young man sat himself upright from the ground, using his hands to brace behind himself as he stared up at the large stones that had nearly flattened them.

“Think so…” The blond huffed, using a hand to rub the top of his head as he glanced nervously around the room. “What happened?”

“Not sure.” Gladio answered immediately, placing his hands on his hips as he observed their surroundings. “Might a’ been a trap.”

They had been swiftly divided into two groups when the rocks tumbled from the ceiling, and Gladio barely recalled his instinctive motions as he jumped forward to tackle Prompto to the ground before the boy had been pancaked by the falling stones. He was certain Ignis and Noct were a good ways behind them - so they were likely okay - the only alarming aspect at the moment was the fact that they hadn’t responded when he called for them.

And forget using his phone - there was no reception sixty feet below the goddamn surface.

Why Noct insisted on venturing out on these stupid quests into the deepest, darkest places of Eos, Gladio would never know.

This is all that it got them.

Trapped.

The brunet sighed and used his thumb and forefinger to rub at his eyes.

Great.

“Alright...guess all we can do is keep movin’.” Gladio grumbled solemnly, casting his eyes towards Prompto as the blond shakily stood to his feet.

His flashlight shone brightly on his younger companion as he nodded his head, but Gladio’s brows furrowed for a moment when he noticed the obvious pale in his face as well as the dilation in his eyes as he nervously flicked them around their surroundings. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Large hands came up to pat Prompto’s shoulder, and he watched in mild concern as it took a moment for Prompto’s eyes to meet his as they continuously flashed around the small interior of the room.

“Uh - uh, yeah - yep.” Prompto’s head hastily bounced up and down as he rapidly nodded, and one hand came up to grab his other arm while he glanced around the room again.  

Gladio eyed him for a moment, looking carefully at his face and head for any sign of injury. When he saw none, he pressed his lips together and let out a breath through his nose. “‘kay...if anything starts to hurt, you better let me know.” Brown eyes locked with his for a moment, letting his tone set the seriousness of his request.

Prompto’s head nodded rapidly once again, and Gladio released his hold on his shoulder before he turned to shine his light directly in front of them. The room was small, from what he could see, but the there appeared to be another way forward through a passageway a small distance away - as was usual for these dungeons.

“Alright, come on.” Gladio’s voice was steady as he spoke, and he took a small breath before he began to walk his way forward.

Their steps clicked loudly in the silence of the place, the occasional screech of a daemon off in the distance was the only other sound besides them. It should have made Gladio uneasy, but he wouldn’t have minded hacking to pieces one of those creatures at the moment. They neared the narrow way towards the passage, and Gladio stepped through the exit with ease.

“There’s probably a way to the surface if we make it through the rest a’ this place. I guess we’ll just have t’meet Iggy and Noct there.” The warrior’s voice resonated easily in the passageway, and he tossed a glance over his shoulder as he suggested the plan to Prompto.

“Uh...okay…”

He noted that Prompto’s voice was barely audible from behind him, but Gladio turned his attention back towards the path ahead.

He deduced that Prompto was probably still shaken from the collapse. The best they could do at the moment was keep moving forward until they got to the end. He’d be okay until then.

Their steps echoed lightly around them as they continued to move. A small exit seemed to appear at the end of the passage, and Gladio squinted his eyes as he tried to make out a clearer view of it as they neared.

Yup. Another entrance.

“There’s another room up here.” Gladio said as he eyed the coming way, and his steps quickened a bit. He listened as Prompto followed behind him, and he ducked his head as he entered the next part of the passage.

The dark space around them was smaller than where they had come from, Gladio was almost surprised he hadn’t hit his head on the ceiling as he walked forward.

“Huh...kinda cramped…” He murmured to himself, reaching up a hand to easily pat the wall beside him as he walked forward. “Hopefully this doesn’t just lead us to a dead end.” He scoffed, shrugging his way through the small space.

“Uh...Gladio…”

Gladio paused his steps as he heard the fragile voice of Prompto speak behind him, and his brows furrowed as he turned to address him.

“Yeah?”

His eyes narrowed.

Prompto’s hand was braced against the side of the wall while the other clutched his chest. His breaths were short and uneven as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. Gladio’s light illuminated the sheen of sweat on his face, and the obvious tremors racking his body were shaking his ability to stand upright.

“Holy shit, are you alright?” The warrior asked, his eyes shining with concern as he stepped nearer to his younger companion, placing a hand on his shoulder while he ducked his head to try and catch his eyes. “Prompto.” He shook his shoulder slightly, trying to will the younger man to look at him.

“Ah...I...I can’t breathe…”

The frail voice was barely more than a whimper, and Gladio’s eyes shot open as he watched while Prompto’s breaths became more rapid.

He was panicked at first by the thought that he may have crushed his lungs - but the paleness in his face, the shortness of breath, dilated eyes, and trembling body all gave way to what was happening.

How had he forgotten Prompto was claustrophobic?

“Hey - hey, it’s alright.” He said quickly, gulping down his nervousness while he patted his shoulder. “Let’s getcha’ outta here. Come on.” His thoughts raced to the larger part of the cave, and though he wasn’t quite sure how they were going to manage to get out of there if Prompto couldn’t move forward, his immediate priority focused on making sure he didn’t pass out at the given moment.

With sturdy hands, Gladio prompted the young man to turn around, and he placed a hand on his shoulder as they began to walk back from where they came.

If he could get him back to the larger room, maybe he would be able to reorient himself enough to -

_FOOOWHHHUUMMP_

Both men paused in their tracks as their eyes shot up ahead. Gladio felt his body freeze as he suddenly realized _exactly_ what that sound had been.

“Shit.” Releasing his hold on Prompto’s shoulder, the larger man dashed forward from where they came and cursed loudly under his breath as he ran right into the barred gate.

They room they came from had been sealed off.

“Tsch - _dammit.”_ He swore again, shaking the bars with his hand once before he turned back around.

Now they really didn’t have a choice.

He trotted back up to Prompto who was trembling where he stood, arms hugging himself tightly in the small space.

“Uuhhh…” Gladio began uneasily, a hand opening and closing while he tried to deduce the next best step. “It’s blocked that way - so we can’t - _woah!”_

He immediately regretted speaking. Prompto’s legs suddenly gave out underneath him and the boy crashed to his knees. His body shook violently as he tried to brace his arms against the ground to keep from face planting.

Gladio was right there with him, his legs sinking as he knelt directly beside him. One hand came up to brace his back while the other gripped his shoulder. “Hey - Prompto -” His words stopped as he listened to the heavy breaths attempt to suck in oxygen, but it was as if it was barely providing any relief.

Strong hands lifted Prompto upright, and he carefully placed him against the wall even as the blond attempted to take in air. Gladio watched as Prompto’s violently trembling body folded his knees up against his torso, his arms bracing on top as he pressed his forehead into his arms.

“Prompto - it’s okay. Just take a deep breath.” Gladio encouraged, his hand still braced on the slim shoulder as he spoke.

It obviously wasn’t helping. The boy still trembled violently, and Gladio could could feel the hotness of his skin under his grasp. His breaths were loud and labored as he sat against the wall.

What - what was he supposed to do!? Should he leave him alone? Talk to him? Try to let him breathe?

His mind was racing as he stared at the pitiful sight, and he bit his lower lip as he lifted his hand back up to squeeze his shoulder. “Just try and breathe, Prompto.” Gladio said unsurely, watching his small torso expand an exhale in uneven breaths.

“I’m - I’m...try-trying…” Prompto panted the stammered words in between breaths, and Gladio furrowed his brows in further concern when another tremor shook his body.

This wasn’t helping.

“It’s alright - we’re gonna get outta here…” The warrior spoke again, scooting himself closer to the trembling figure. He rubbed his hand up and down his back as he tilted his head trying to catch his eyes.

He felt his chest constrict as he looked on at the terrified form before him. He had seen fear before, he knew what it looked like - but this was different. It was uncontrollable, and the onset was sudden and incredibly undoing. The most heart wrenching aspect about it was that Gladio could see him actively try to calm down. He attempted to do as Gladio said and take in deep breaths, but tremors would rack his body before he could finish the breath.

He was doing his best, but this was a psychological fear that was still very prominent.

“I’m s-sorry…”

Gladio pressed his lips together.

This was bad.

He blinked, however, when he suddenly recalled something.

In a swift motion, he sat back and criss-crossed his legs. He then leaned forward and patted Prompto’s back before he thought to make his next move. “Hey...c’mere.”

Prompto didn’t look up, but Gladio could see his arms uncross as he attempted to feebly do as he said and move closer, but the warrior knew that he was likely only to scoot just a small bit nearer. Leaning forward, Gladio used his muscular arms to tuck one arm underneath Prompto’s curved legs and the other to brace around his back.

In a swift heave, Gladio lifted him up slightly, then leaned back and settled him in his lap. He was surprisingly small - and light. Gladio didn’t let Prompto say a word before he wrapped his massive arms around his smaller body and hugged him close to his chest.

He held him there in the silence, listening to the rapid breaths and the feel of his shaking body in his grasp.

He closed his eyes as he waited patiently for the trembling to die down.

Yes, this might work. When Iris had her night terrors, it was only a warm hug and patience that helped her to calm down. No amount of words or reassurance would will away the terror, it was just a matter of making sure one felt stability around them.

Gladio hoped that this was enough.

Prompto had likely been battling this extreme fear the entire time they had walked through the dungeon. How he managed to control it up until now was beyond Gladio, all he knew was that it had likely taken drastic effort. This particular place was shockingly small, there was barely any room to swing a sword.

He had kept it to himself - but it was likely the collapse and the increasingly smaller space that had finally undone his composure.

He could only hope that, with time and grounding, that he’d come back to himself.

Eventually, the tremors became less frequent, and Gladio could hear Prompto’s breaths even out slightly as he worked to control the intake of oxygen. He held him still, waiting until he was sure that the young man was calm enough to breathe evenly.

He leaned away just slightly so that he could look down at the face before him, and when violet-blue eyes locked with his, he spoke.

“You good?” Was all Gladio asked, and he watched carefully as Prompto closed his eyes for a minute and finally took in a deep breath, breathing out slowly while he carefully nodded his head.

“Yeah...I think I’m okay now…” He said as he opened his eyes.

“Good.” Gladio said honestly, giving him a small squeeze in assurance. “We’re going to get out of here, okay? But we’ll need to go through a couple a’ passages first before we can do that. Understand?”

Gladio saw the blond’s lower lip tremble slightly, but he curved it as he pressed his lips together, nodding his head once in confirmation.

“Alright...can you walk?” Gladio asked unsurely, releasing his arms around him slightly as he pulled back.

Prompto nodded, and Gladio took the initiative to help Prompto off his lap before he uncrossed his legs and stood to his feet, bending slightly as he reached out a hand for Prompto to grasp. The younger companion took it willingly, and Gladio effortlessly pulled him to his feet, tugging him a bit closer so that he could pat a hand on his back. “You sure you’re good?” The warrior asked one more time, ducking his head to catch the blue eyes that looked to the ground.

Prompto nodded in response, and Gladio let out a breath as they looked forward.

“It shouldn’t be too far this way. Just focus on me, okay? Don’t look anywhere else.” His eyes glowed with concern, but his voice was steady as he instructed his younger companion.

He watched Prompto’s head incline in affirmation, and he took in a breath before he began to make his way forward. Their steps echoed around them as they once again proceeded towards the exit, Gladio tossing frequent glances behind his back to ensure that Prompto was faring okay as he walked behind him.

Gladio clenched his teeth as he found he had to duck his head slightly as the passageway around them became even narrower, and he looked behind him to see Prompto’s reaction at the tapering space.

He could see his violet-blue eyes flash around him in rapid movements, and the light around him illuminated the sweat that donned his brow as they continued forward.

Uh-oh.

Gladio paused, whirling around as he looked fully at the younger man. “Prompto - keep your eyes on _me,_ okay?” He said firmly, using two fingers to point to his own eyes.

“I’ll - okay. S-sorry…” Prompto apologized, Gladio could see the slight shake in his body appear again, and Gladio shook his head before he moved forward. With a swift movement, the warrior reached down and snatched up Prompto’s hand, his warm grasp encasing the icy fingers as he held it tightly.

“W-wha -”

“Focus on me.” Gladio said one more time, watching as Prompto’s eyes flashed between his trapped hand and the brown-irises.

The warrior inhaled again before he turned around, being sure to keep a firm grip on the cold hand as they made their way deeper into the narrow passageway. He could feel the fingers twitch slightly in his grip, but when he cast a glance over his shoulder, he noticed that Prompto’s lips were pressed together in concentration, focusing entirely on the hand that held his as they continued forward.

Nodding inwardly that the boy was doing as he was told, Gladio confidently lead them through the ever narrowing tunnel.

They’d make it out. Like they always did.

And he wasn’t too ashamed to admit that even he felt a bit more reassured when Prompto’s fingers curled more readily around his hand as they weaved their way forward.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniffles* I just...love their relationship...so much...AAHHH!! Gladdy!Daddy? YES, PLEASE.
> 
> This was terribly fun and sad to write - and it makes it even worse by knowing that it’s actual CANON that Prompto has claustrophobia...stems from past childhood trauma, maybe? Being kept in those incubators…? I know he was one when he was released...but still...hmmm…
> 
> ANYHOOZEN! Thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
> Also - quick note: If you guys are interested, I post a lot of FFXV art and stuff on my side tumblr blog - rainedrop777! If you would like to see some upcoming comics and pics, please check it out! :D...and yes, if you believe, I accept picture prompts too. ;) Just drop by my ask!
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDD PPPPPPOOLLLLLLL TIIIMMEEE!! Just two though!! These two have been the most suggested so far - MT!Prompto was a vote away from tying with this fic!
> 
> Vote it up ma dudes!
> 
> 1\. A F***CKN’ SEQUEL TO THE SEQUEL’S SEQUEL! (Seriously - what did you guys expect): But basically a sequel to “A Family Unlike Any Other”: Okay - there’s way too freaking much that happens in this - let’s just say loose ends get tied up, Noct is in HUGE trouble, Prompto and Cor share father-son time, Gladio is still a frazzled mess over his feelings, Ignis continues to be a mama, Noct considers eating his vegetables to cheer up confused/distressed Iggy, Regis is a surprisingly good mom friend, and - why hello, Titus, what are you doing here? Here to see Cor, perhaps? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> 2\. (Repeat!!) Different POV from: “The Force Within”: (Chapter 14: MT!Prompto!) This one is actually kinda fun because if you vote for this one, you get to vote twice - take your pick out of the people that you would like to see this perspective from! PLEASE ONLY VOTE FOR ONE!:  
> Noctis  
> Ignis  
> Gladio  
> Verstael  
> Cor 
> 
> (Please only vote for one of the two! :P)
> 
> Thank you guys ENDLESSLY for reading and voting!! Comments and prompts, AS ALWAYS, are welcome welcome welcome! :D :D :D


	17. Be Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: "The Force Within"!: The last he remembered was watching Ignis take a particularly strong blow to the head - while Gladio fell next to him. After that, Prompto’s fearful gaze had been the last image he recalled before the pain became too much, and he succumbed to his body’s weakness.
> 
> Whatever had brought him back was ringing in his ears - a sense of danger. A sense that someone was in severe danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - I was panicked for a while cause both the prompts were at a tie for a loonnngng time. BUT EVENTUALLY THIS ONE WON! Number 2 it is for you!! AAANNNDD the winner of the characters of THAT vote was *drum roll*- 
> 
> NOCTIS!
> 
> You guys wanna see what poor lover Noct does when his sunshine loses his rays to the darkness, huh? Well...please...read on. :P
> 
> Let’s all thank Fai_Gensou, Silverheartlugia2000, otaku_girl242, and SayNevermore for being so active in immediately suggesting this as a sequel! 
> 
> AND OF COURSE TO ALL MY WONDERFUL VOTERS WHO VOTED FOR IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! :D :D :D
> 
> As always - ENJOY! :D

* * *

 

Hazy vision blurred dangerously around the edges. The image of the cold hard ground directly beneath him was the first thing the prince noticed when he managed to flutter his eyes open. A horrible pain tore across his torso, and a hand came up to clutch at the wound that was pooling blood on the ground he laid upon. He blinked hard as consciousness slowly came to him, but he shook his head slightly when the muted sounds around him slowly became more audible. His heavy head lifted with the small bit of strength he had left when he felt a prominent shadow rise away from him - the black boots taking a protective stance immediately in his direct line of sight.

Prompto.

No...this fight. They were losing. They couldn’t win. They’d been ambushed and outnumbered - the enemy had outflanked them, and before Noct could signal the retreat, they had been helplessly trapped. The plan used against them was flawless and lethal - and it had not taken much time to see to it that the companions quickly fell to the armies that surrounded them in growing numbers.

The last he remembered was watching Ignis take a particularly strong blow to the head - while Gladio fell next to him. After that, Prompto’s fearful gaze had been the last image he recalled before the pain became too much, and he succumbed to his body’s weakness.

Whatever had brought him back was ringing in his ears - a sense of danger. A sense that _someone_ was in severe danger.

And he was staring right at him.

Noct’s eyes trailed up from Prompto’s feet to the back of his head, and the prince weakly reached out a hand as he saw the uncharacteristically stiff posture of his companion suddenly shift his feet - his fists balling into tightened fists. His eyes flashed to the enormous form of Loqi’s machine slowly nearing them, its ominous aura casting them in a dark shadow as the magitek prepared to strike.

Prompto wasn’t moving.

“No...Prompto…” Noct’s voice was barely more than a raspy whisper, and he swallowed against the dry, metallic taste in his mouth as he tried to will the urge to speak - and tell him to get out of the way. They weren’t going to make it, perhaps if Prompto could -

His thoughts vanished from their path when a sudden jolt of pure terror rushed into Noct’s body when he saw Prompto _bolt_ forward at a speed that Noct could only describe as inhuman.

 _“NO!_ ”

Noct’s cry tore from his throat as he watched his companion dash forward towards a fallen trooper, and Noct’s eyes widened when the blond simply _tore_ the limb off of the machine in a movement so quick and swift it was as if he was tearing a page out of a book. Pure shock mixed with horror flooded the prince’s being as he continued to watch Prompto rush forward, then _leap_ off the ground to effortless clear the jump it took to reach the top of the massive leg of Loqi’s machine.

_What!?_

“Noct!”

The prince’s head turned towards the frantic yell, and he found a small bit of his strength restored as he watched as Gladio and Ignis came nearer, Gladio hugging Ignis’s waist as he helped support the limping man towards him.

He was distracted, again, when he heard rapid fire come from where Prompto was currently _tearing_ apart Loqi’s machine, and he winced when he heard the cries from the enemy himself as he found the under part of the magitek torn to pieces by Prompto’s precise bullets.

“Noct -”

Noct didn’t take his eyes away from Prompto, but he could hear Ignis’s panicked voice as he touched his arm. “Noct - are you alright?”

“No - PROMPTO!” The prince called again, watching as the boy easily flipped out of range from the magitek arm that came down to smash into him full force.

He could not believe what he was seeing.

When - HOW was he doing this!? This was nothing that he’d EVER seen from Prompto in his _life -_

Noct let out a strangled breath of relief when a wash of cool light flooded over him, and he found his senses restored considerably when the effect of the potion encased his body in a warm glow. His eyes flew back to Ignis, wide with fear as the two of them observed the sight of their youngest companion ripping apart the machine that had fallen the three of them.

“What - how -” Gladio’s words were suddenly cut off when they saw Prompto reach into his pocket - swiftly pulling out what was very well a fire-cast.

“SHIT!” Gladio’s strangled cry was all it took before the man literally _hoisted_ the two of his companions up by their arms and _shoved_ them backwards -

The deafening sound of the exploding machine rocketed throughout the fortress. Noct felt his body pressed against the cold stone wall of the fort as Gladio immediately became a protective shield around himself and Ignis as he braced his arms against the wall with his back to the wave of heat.

The prince squeezed his eyes shut as the blinding light from the explosion sent screams of the machine flying across the small fortress, debris falling around them in a flurry of darkened pieces.

No...no, no, no….what was happening…

The prince let out a pent up breath and opened his eyes once the explosion died down. He could see Gladio’s pinched expression hiding pain behind the mask, and the moment he moved to allow Ignis and Noct to move forward, he stumbled forward. Ignis instinctively reached out his arms to brace him before he fell, however.

Noct barely paid any attention as Ignis used his touch to entrap Gladio’s back in a soft, healing light of blue shards - just as a small army of troopers were slowly beginning to enclose on them. Noct braced himself, though he was far too aware that he was in no condition to fight them - they were outmatched -

“NOCT!” Noct felt his shirt grabbed forcefully from behind as Gladio once again tore the prince away - a second later, a flurry of motions too fast to follow began to tear their way through the magitek troopers that had cornered them against the wall. The Shield used the momentum from the sprint to haul Noct a good distance away, Ignis close behind as they escaped the barrage of troopers.

“Stay down -” Gladio commanded as they crouched near the ground, the three of them looking on with wide eyes while the magitek troopers were being quickly dismembered by a rush of turns, strikes, and jabs.

Prompto was not just destroying them - he was _tearing them apart._

Noct’s heart pounded with fear.

He had never seen anything like this - it wasn’t even close to animalistic rage - it was clam and precise - the boy’s facial expressions hardly changed as he ripped his way through the small army of enemies. Each strike was well put and precisely placed - not a flaw was made as he effortlessly dodged and countered each attack.

No - this wasn’t the Prompto he knew.

This was someone - _something_ entirely different.

“What in Shiva’s name…” Noct heard Gladio breathe the words beside him, and he barely paid his peer a side glance as they all looked on in pure terror at the inhuman rate that Prompto tore through the troopers.

Noct couldn’t hold back a gasp of terror when the blond turned in a flash and _slammed_ his bare fist into the chest of the last enemy trooper.

“No - NOCT!” The prince rushed to his feet, but he felt himself held back by two strong arms.

The bloody arm that pulled back from the robot dripped onto the concrete floor of the fort as the machine crumbled to the ground. The limb slowly lowered to his side, and it was as if Prompto hadn’t even noticed that he had so severely burned the skin that it striped across his flesh in bubbling red gashes.

That was it.

“He needs _help!”_ Noct ripped himself from the arms that held him back, and he turned to glare at Gladio before he half-stumbled his way towards Prompto.

It was eerily quiet in the fort. Nothing but the soft crackling of the electrical circuits of the fallen enemies filled the silence. Fire burned in his vision - and he could feel the heat from the exploded machine on his cheek as he slowly stepped his way towards Prompto.

The blond’s back was turned fully to Noct - and it was as if he had become as still as stone as he stood, unmoving, in the mess of magitek troopers that he had swiftly ripped to pieces.

Noct gulped down his sudden fear.

No...this was still Prompto…

...he...wasn’t afraid.

Raking a tongue over his bloody, chapped lips, Noct tilted his head slightly as he neared closer to Prompto. “...Prompto…” His hoarse voice was cautious as he slowly approached, his steps slowing considerably as he walked within arms reach. “Prompto…” Noct called again, and he steadily reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. “Prom -”

His vision blurred before him as Prompto’s body turned on him in a movement so fast that he barely had time to register it - in a flash, he found his neck trapped by an iron grip that immediately lifted him off his feet. Noct’s vision clouded as he choked out a gasp, his hands gripping the arm that held him suspended.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as his airflow was instantly cut off - and though he should have been more concentrated on escaping - every single nerve in his body turned to ice as he looked at the eyes before him.

The usual violet-blue eyes of the Prompto he knew were gone. In its stead were a pair of glowing red irises set against blackened corneas. They drilled emotionlessly into Noct’s own - dead, unforgiving - and completely foreign.

He was going to kill him.

“PROMPTO!” Noct’s feeble struggle against Prompto’s solid grip was proving useless as he tore at the hand that held him fast - and Ignis’s cry of alarm in the background was alerting him to his desperately fading time.

The prince’s vision was fading around the edges, but his alarm, even so, increased when he heard the distinct sound of brandishing weapons behind him.

_NO! Don’t hurt him!_

“Prompto! It’s Noct!”

“Whatt’re you _DOING!?_

Ignis and Gladio’s calls were dim in his ears, and he was sure his companions were seconds away from releasing their wrath upon the one that was rapidly draining away his life in his grasp…

_...no…_

“...Prompto…” Noct’s voice was barely more than a hush of air, and he felt the ability to keep his arms braced against Prompto’s arm drain quickly as his functionality dwindled into darkness.

He heard a gasp.

The instant the noise released from Prompto’s mouth, Noct felt the grip on his throat vanish. He crashed solidly to his knees. Stars danced in his eyes as he allowed each breath to pull in as much oxygen as possible - he struggled against the coughs that wracked his body - and he felt hands on his back as Gladio and Ignis rushed to him.

Hazy vision cleared. Noises, feelings, and sight gradually returned in their functionality as Noct coughed and choked on the struggle to bring in air.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Prompto fell backwards, clutching his head as he doubled over.

Ignis’s arms braced him a small bit upwards, and when he finally felt the smooth pull of air enter his lungs, hardly followed by coughs, he lifted a hand - waving away the worried touches. “I’m alright…” Noct rasped, a hand coming up to rub at his throat.

He could breathe...he was okay - but that didn’t mean Prompto was.

His blue eyes flashed away from his companions and eagerly sought out Prompto’s.

He almost collapsed from relief when his gaze met glassy, violet-blue.

Noct’s heart pinched in a sharp ache when Prompto’s anguished face whipped away, his lithe body turning his back entirely on his companions as he doubled over in attempts to make himself as small as possible.

He...knew.

Noct took a moment to breathe as he stared at the crumpled form. He could see that Ignis and Gladio also had their eyes trained firmly on their smallest group member, but their transfixion seemed to be lost in terrible confliction.

No. This was Prompto. He wasn’t...going to hurt him.

Noct shook his head in his new resolve.

“Noct - _don’t -”_ The prince bared his teeth at Gladio as he attempted to hold him back when Noct suddenly moved forward.

“Let _go.”_ Noct hissed in a whisper.

“Gladio…” Ignis’s hand on Gladio’s arm was what allowed Noct to move away from them, and he didn’t turn his head back even as he walked towards Prompto’s curled form.

He refused to allow himself to be overtaken by uncertainty.

Whatever had happened...was over. This - was still Prompto...he was sure of it this time.

His steps clicked on the ground as he cautiously approached, but he bit down the uncertainty and confidently stepped behind him.

“Prompto…” The soft touch that accompanied Noct’s voice was like an electric shock to the poor boy. The blond started suddenly, and his wide-eyed panic was obvious as he whirled around - his feet slipping on the ground as he rapidly scrambled backwards.

“Ah - no.” The blond’s eyes were wide with hysteria, and his voice trembled as he pushed himself further back on his bloody hands. “Don’t…don’t touch me.” The words were a mix between a plea and a demand, and Noct felt his heart constrict tightly as he watched the fear in his partner’s face mask his ability to stay calm.

The prince clenched his teeth as he watched Prompto’s dripping, bloody arm raise in front of his face - using it as a shield against Noct’s attempts to move forward. Steeling his resolve, Noct slowly knelt on the ground so that he was nearer to Prompto’s height, and he slowly reached out a hand - in it gripped a small vial.

“It’s okay, Prompto…” His voice was gentle and non-threatening, ensuring that he portrayed his trust in him with each syllable. His expression softened considerably as he very carefully continued towards him. “It’s okay.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in even further alarm with every move forward - like a fearful creature trapped against the cold walls of a cage. Noct’s effort focused on the reassurance that his companion wasn’t moving away even as he neared. He let a calm atmosphere to befall him as he lifted his hand.

Carefully, Noct placed it directly over the limb, and with a small motion, cracked the vial that he held tightly in his grasp - allowing the soft light to coat the bloody mess in a shimmer of blue shards. Even as the light wrapped over his arm, Noct allowed his hand to softly come down and hold it gently. Prompto’s frenzied eyes didn’t waver from Noct even as the prince slowly moved his hand upward towards the icy fingers, and with a smooth motion, he wrapped his hand around his, ever so slowly bringing it down and away from his face.

“It’s alright…” Noct repeated, his heart beating a bit faster as he was now only within a small distance of Prompto. Without giving him a chance to scramble away, as it appeared he was about to, Noct reached out his arms and pulled him surely into his chest, wrapping his entire body in a warm embrace.

This was the Prompto he knew - but he was damaged. Noct could feel his body shake in his grasp, and two violently trembling arms came up around his neck to cling to him as if he was the only source to ground him.

Noct closed his eyes as he held him.

He couldn’t deny his fear. The panic and worry that he felt for the one he held tightly was maddening. What he had seen - was unimaginable. It broke everything he thought he knew - and yet - Noct knew that it wasn’t him. It wasn’t his fault - whatever had happened.

Dread gripped him, but he held Prompto fast even as doubt threatened to claw its way into his mind.

Noct’s eyes fluttered open as he watched while Gladio and Ignis walked up to them on either side. Noct turned his head slightly as he observed while Ignis stood before them, his expression solemn in a foreign look of resoluteness. The blood trickling down the side of his head made him appear dangerous in the glowing fire light. His eyes were dark with strange resolve, and Noct barely had time to register the twitch of his hands before the man knelt beside the two.

“Hold still, Prompto.” Ignis said suddenly, and Noct’s eyes widened as the man suddenly lifted an object in his hand.

“What’re you -”

Noct wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Ignis had swiftly and calmly stabbed the pointed needle of a syringe directly into Prompto’s neck - the blond companion giving a sharp intake of breath before he instantly crumpled limply into Noct’s arms.

“What -!” Noct’s arms readjusted their grip on Prompto’s now listless body. The dark head whipped up to Ignis as the man stood to his feet, then immediately flew back down to Prompto. Anger burned against the edges of his vision.

“That should reset his configurations - and allow him to calibrate.” Ignis said stiffly as he pulled away, tucking the syringe away in his pocket.

Noct’s eyes flew open in shock.

.... _what?_

The prince could only watch in absolute perturbation as Ignis stepped further away, the blood matting in his hair gleamed in the setting sunlight, and before Noct could think to speak again, Gladio’s booming voice interrupted him.

“Reset his _what?”_ The monster of a man quickly stood to his feet from where he was squatting, and stomped his way over to where Ignis was staring pensively at the mess of destruction of enemy troopers.

Noct’s eyes focused on Prompto - but the blond’s eyes were closed. The prince rapidly reached for his wrist - feeling for a pulse.

It was steady.

His brow furrowed as he studied the lifeless face, and from what he could see, not even his eyes moved underneath the lids - indicating a dreamless sleep.

...what was happening!?

“Ignis -” Gladio’s sharp voice drew Noct’s attention back to where his two companions were standing, and he watched in heightening alarm as Gladio forcefully used a hand to turn Ignis towards him. “You know somethin’.” The warrior stated, his white teeth gleaming as he bared them at the strategist.

Ignis’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What I know is none of your concern, Gladio.” A gloved hand came up to aggressively shove away the grip on his shoulder - the uncharacteristic frailty in Ignis’s composure cracking through his expression.

“None a’ my - _Prompto almost fucking killed us!_ What the _fuck_ do you mean by that!?” The loud voice echoed across the small fortress as Gladio threw his hands up in the air.

“What the hell are you talking about, Ignis!?” Noct’s voice joined Gladio’s in their frenzied confusion, his arms instinctively wrapping tightly around Prompto in a protective gesture.

It was one of the rare occasions that Noct saw Ignis so obviously conflicted. His hands twitched at his sides, and Noct could see the way his jaw set as he debated on what to say. Finally, the retainer turned away with a sigh, adjusting his glasses as his gaze refused to meet theirs.

“I cannot explain - it is not my place.” He admitted slowly, evident distress in his eyes as he looked upon the ground.

“You - can’t explain - why _Prompto_ took out an army of magitek troopers that’d be too much for the fuckin’ _Kingsglaive -_ _and_ almost crushed Noct’s throat - because it’s not your _place?”_ Gladio’s words were just a notch above a hiss, and his eyes gleamed in threat obvious enough to stun one where they stood.

“Yes.” Ignis clipped, his green eyes flashing to Gladio in a shine of absolutely unwavering finish.

Silence hung in the air like a dark cloud, and it was only when Ignis turned his back on the three that sound filled the air. “Take him to the Regalia. I have a few calls I must make.” With that, the strategist continued to make his way towards the opposite side of the fort, distinctly reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Noct’s hands clenched as he held Prompto in his arms. His eyes flashed down to the sleeping face, and he couldn’t help the stab of fear from rising in his chest as he watched his companion calmly breath in a restful sleep.

What...did Ignis know? Who was he calling? What was happening? Gladio hadn’t known either? Prompto - what...did _he_ know?

Questions upon questions filled the prince’s mind, and when his eyes connected with Gladio’s - he knew he wasn’t the only one that had been completely left without answers.

Something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis - what the FUCK you hidin’ man!? WHO KNOWS!? *shrugs* I certainly don’t - like - the guy wouldn’t tell me. So I couldn’t continue the drabble - I very much apologize muehehehe *evil glinty-eyes as she slinks back into hell*...you guys can’t get me in hell, can you…?
> 
> What’s really funny about this prompt is that every SINGLE character that could have been chosen would have made this story very different - but I really liked Noct’s hehehehehehehehehhe. SO BOOM! This is what happened - fun, right?
> 
> ….
> 
> ...pls don’t kill me…
> 
> ...ehehe…*nervous laughter*
> 
> Um...hope you enjoyed? On to the next? Yes? *hides behind rocks and raises white flag* I think you guys are all aware that I have a terrible habit of having to do two very popular prompts in a row - so yes - I’m pretty sure 90% of you guys know what the next drabble will be hehe.
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hope you enjoyed! And of course - always leave your comments and prompts! - *suddenly dodges pitchforks and torches* OH MY GOD - THE MOBS! HELP ME! HAAALLPP! *runs off deeper into hell where she belongs*
> 
> ...erm...do we...need a sequel to this sequel? Hehe. Lemme know. :P


	18. Duels and Dissension Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1: Sequel to: "A Family Unlike Any Other": Here are the facts: Noct is in HUGE trouble - he's pretty sure Cor is going to end him, officially. Meanwhile, Gladio and Ignis fight to sort out the mess that was created by Prompto's innocent joke. Where oh where could this lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the worst summaries ever - BUT YOU GET THE PICTURE. 
> 
> EHEHEH - SORRY GUYS! I didn’t mean for this to happen - but it did - and now this is a two part fic. I couldn’t help it - there was literally too much that needed to happen - and now boom here it is. :P :P :P 
> 
> I've tried to incorporate as much as I possibly could of your guys' suggestions into both of these parts - which is why it turned out so long lol! Keep an eye out for them ;P 
> 
> Part 1 of the sequel’s sequel?? Hehe? 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES! IT HAS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!! :D :D :D

* * *

 

Ignis sighed as he looked down at the notes in his hands, his attention only half-fixated on the words. His steps clicked along the long hallway, and he paused a moment to look out the large windows to the vast city below. 

It should have lifted his spirits, but he couldn’t shake off the oddity that had taken away his ability to overcome the tension. 

He had...offended Gladio, somehow.

It wasn’t as if Ignis wasn’t free to do as he chose - but the circumstances surrounding his confliction with a certain friend of his at the moment was straining his ability to push it aside as a small miscommunication. 

And it had grown more obvious as the days passed. 

Gladio was upset, and it was his fault. 

He hadn’t meant to do anything to garner such a reaction, but it was a well known fact that he and Gladio had unofficial time set aside for each other during the week, and Ignis had been exceptionally busy lately, not only with Noct’s studies and the new reports, but his task of ensuring Cor’s schedule was prepared as taking up time as well. 

That was hardly an issue, however. He was happy to do it. In addition to Cor, Prompto was likely more excited than his adopted father was to have so much time with him. It was obvious how much Prompto adored Cor, and how much Cor adored Prompto - and it brought a tiny smile to his lips thinking that such a small thing had helped them so tremendously. 

It was truly his pleasure. 

But - there was no doubt it had taken more of his free time. Not much, but still enough to put a small dent in the usual time that he’d spared for Gladio. 

Gladio, of course, had been understanding in every meaning of the word. He knew Ignis was busy, and he respected what he did. It was one of the things Ignis found so likeable. He never pushed for Ignis to make time for him, but it was obvious in his delight when he could. 

He had sensed something off, though, when Gladio had begun to notice the large amount of times that Ignis had been spending with Cor - and - now that he thought about it, it had truly started the day that Gladio had walked in on himself and Cor sparring. 

At that time, that truly was his fault - he should have been looking out for Gladio’s texts. 

Gladio had become much more inquisitive about his whereabouts after that, and what his duties exactly entailed when it came to the marshal. It was never aggressive, but it was obvious that his questions went beyond casual curiosity - going so far as to ask if Ignis was still able to keep up his duties with Noct.

Was he afraid that Cor would interfere with his initial job? Ignis knew better than anyone how seriously Gladio took his position as future Shield - perhaps he shared in that seriousness of Ignis’s future role as advisor? 

That would certainly be understandable - that was, if he actually  _ had  _ been shunting his responsibilities. 

And then of course...the night that Ignis had dropped off Prompto’s uniform. 

Ignis bowed his head. 

That was his fault, too. He had told Gladio that he was busy that night, and that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to make time for him that night. Gladio had responded in his usual manner - casual and understanding, and it lifted a small bit of guilt off his Ignis’s shoulders when Gladio had told him that any time they could get was good enough. 

Though, it was scheduled for tomorrow, when Ignis had dropped off the uniform, Cor had been there, and they had decided to have their small meeting there, instead. However, that had quickly turned to pleasantries - as it usually did. Ignis didn’t even think to turn down the invitation to stay and eat, either. But as the night had progressed smoothly - it had come to an abrupt halt when Gladio had texted him in the middle of his conversation with Cor. 

Ignis closed his eyes as he remembered the strange drop in his chest at the received message: 

_ TEXT from: Gladio: youre with Cor? _

It was a simple question - barely anything of consequence. Casual curiosity, perhaps - but the strange air that gripped him was undeniable - he refused to let it intimidate him, however, and he calmly typed out an explanation for his being there. 

He may have gone into unnecessary detail, however. He just wanted to be sure nothing was miscommunicated. 

But - clearly that had not been a success.

The tension between the two of them was dauntingly obvious - and it showed in their recent communications. 

Ignis had barely seen Gladio since that night, and their usual continuous text conversation had been choppy and inconsistent. The small times they passed each other in the hall was with a smile and a nod, and barely two words exchanged. 

It was his fault. 

Green eyes turned to the side as he heard steps coming down the hallway, and Ignis immediately straightened to address the two men coming forth with a bow.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Ignis greeted steadily giving a respectful nod to Clarus at his side. 

“Good evening, Ignis.” Regis replied with a smile. “How fares my son?” He asked kindly, his eyes patient as he waited for a response. 

“Well, Your Majesty. He’s excelling in his studies. I have no doubt that he will finish his last year with top honors.” The retainer reported dutifully.

“That is good to hear.” The king nodded, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “You seem a bit tired, Ignis. Is everything well?” 

The comment took Ignis so off guard he took a moment to blink. 

Was he truly that obvious?

“Nothing warranting concern, Your Highness, merely personal matters, is all.” Ignis answered, deciding that he may as well answer as truthfully as he could at the moment - especially if the king was able to tell - he had just hoped Clarus hadn’t noticed anything. 

“Ah,” Regis voiced, “see to it that you take care of yourself, Ignis. Though personal, it does not mean it can’t affect your wellbeing. And please, if there is anything I can do to assist, just say the word.” 

Ignis’s lips pressed together, suddenly taken aback by the kindness in his tone. 

“That is very generous of you, Your Highness. Thank you.” The strategist bowed deeply, and it was a soft pat on his shoulder that straightened his posture. 

“Of course. It is the least I can offer in thanks for seeing to my son’s wellbeing. I shall see you around, then.” 

“Until next time, Ignis.” Clarus added, giving him a small nod - Ignis didn’t miss the slight look in his eye, but it disappeared as he followed his king.

Ignis watched as Regis and Clarus passed him, bowing as he did so. 

He blinked after them. That had been unexpected - but there was no doubt that Ignis felt a small bit of comfort at his words.

Though, he was right. Personal matters they may be, but they still held strong influence on his ability to perform in his duties. 

It would be best if he sorted out this oddity between himself and Gladio at the earliest possible opportunity -

The thought made him cringe with unease. He was still entirely uncertain of how to go about it, and the more he thought about it, the stranger it became. What would he say? That he was sorry? He hadn’t meant to offend him by shunting their usual time together for Cor? He would try better? That he would never do anything to make him upset? That Gladio was really important to him?

Why did that all make him sound so desperate? 

Ignis sighed and adjusted the things in his hands, a small ire building in the back of his mind and spurring a headache. 

He was truly at a loss, and the more he thought about it, the more distressed he became. 

 

~

 

Noct tapped his foot impatiently against the hard floor. His lips scrunched together as he regarded the clock laid neatly above the entrance to the training room. 

It had been an  _ hour.  _

Where was he? 

It was one of the rare times that he and Prompto actually had free time at the same time - 

Well...that’s how it was  _ recently,  _ at least. 

Ever since Cor had become a more stable figure in Prompto’s life - the days that he usually shared off with his friend were given to Cor - as the man was able to see him every week now that his schedule had been moved around and managed. Noct would never take away his time with his father, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wasn’t able to spend more time with him. 

But...it wasn’t as though Prompto hadn’t given him the  _ option  _ to hang out with him - he easily could have - but that meant he’d have to see Cor - and Noct was still very set on living passed his 19th birthday - so he declined each time he was invited. 

That man was truly out to get him.

Though - today it seemed that Cor had moved things around - and he’d be coming later in the week rather than earlier - so he and Prompto had been able to schedule in some time at the range. 

He was looking forward to it. He hadn’t seen Prompto’s new skill set with the guns that he had been gifted - and Noct was eager to see his freckled face crinkle up into a happy smile as he used them. 

Though - that was looking to be a bit of an issue seeing as it had been an hour passed the time they were supposed to meet. 

Noct sighed and walked over the bench, picking up his phone as he looked through for any missed messages. 

None. 

Could this week get any worse. 

On top of being slammed with his “princely duties”, Ignis had been in a very strange mood lately. Much more reserved and  _ way  _ too lenient - to a point where Noct barely heard him sigh when he pushed away the veggies on his plate. His green eyes were tinged with a strange exhaustion. He couldn’t be certain he wasn’t just tired though - and he had pushed it aside as more late nights. 

Gladio, though -  _ Gladio... _ he was certainly in bad straits. The man had been ruthless in their training sessions lately, not giving him any slack at all - it had been brutal. His eyes seemed distant as he nearly hacked Noct to pieces, and several times he found his peer staring out the window - his gaze lost in his thoughts. 

Cor’s rescheduling had been the only good thing that had happened that week - but now it seemed as though that wasn’t even going through.

Noct sighed and set his phone aside, but his eyes shot up in alertness when he heard the distinct sound of the training room door open. 

His smile broadened on his face as he watched a familiar blond head peek its way inside. 

“About damn time.” Noct called from the other side, watching in slight perturbation as Prompto flashed his nervous gaze around the range. “What’s the matter with you? Why were you late?” Noct asked as they neared each other, and the blond adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder before he replied. 

“Uh - ran into a bit of a problem. A 6 foot problem. With a scar. Can’t believe I managed to get away before he saw me…” Noct saw Prompto visible shiver, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

“What the hell does that mean? Why is Gladio after you?” 

“Dude - I messed up so bad.” His violet-blue eyes widened at the ground as they made their way towards the bench. “I’m pretty sure he’ll eat me alive if he sees me.” 

“Wow - mind telling me what you did?” Noct asked, a huff of disbelief edging his tone. 

Prompto set down the bag before he continued, placing his hands on his hips. “So, the last time my dad came over - Ignis was there too. I think he told you that, didn’t he?” Prompto explained as he unzipped the bag, casting Noct a questioning glance. 

“Yeah.” Noct confirmed, nodding. 

It wasn’t uncommon to have Ignis go over to Prompto’s house to drop off his forgotten things - the last time it had been a mended uniform.

“So what?”

“So, basically we all had dinner - but - but I think Ignis was supposed to meet Gladio or something - and I sorta accidentally sent him a picture of him and Cor together. So now he thinks that Ignis blew him off to hang out with Cor at my place - or something. Either way, Gladio is pissed. I’m pretty sure he thinks I did that to brag or something.” 

So  _ that  _ was why Gladio had been in such a terrible mood. 

“Wow. Is he really that angry?” Noct asked, his eyes widening in slight disbelief. 

“Dude - he was going to chew my head off - I’m pretty sure. So I’m gonna play it safe and not get within 10 feet of the guy until they work it out. Those two have been so off lately.” Prompto remarked, shuffling through the bag to pull out a hardened case.  

That was true too. 

But...wait...no way.  _ This  _ couldn’t be why Ignis was acted so standoffish. There had to be a better reason. And besides - it wasn’t even as though he was acting that strangely. 

“Huh...maybe.” Noct agreed, pursing his lips as he let out a small breath. 

Hmm...he’d have to check on that later with Ignis.

“Whelp - you’re alive, at least - and now we can finally use these things.” The prince chippered lightly, watching in delight as Prompto’s face lit up in a joyful smile. 

“Yup! You ready to try ‘em?” Prompto’s voice was laced with challenge, and Noct smirked at the glint of competitiveness that glistened in his eyes. 

“You bet - I’m not holdin’ back, though.” He chuckled, following Prompto the line of the range. 

“Hah, that’d only set you back, my friend. Lemme show you how it’s done.” The skip in the blond’s step was evident as he twirled the gun in his hand, and Noct was quite impressed at the ease in which Prompto handled it. 

Perhaps he really wouldn’t need to hold back. 

This was likely one of the only times he’d agree to do this - as there was little to no chance Cor would find out about it - they were the only ones here.

The two made their way over to the line, and Noct watched in small adoration as Prompto shifted on his feet, lining himself up perfectly with the targets that situated randomly around the range. 

For a second, Noct was almost taken aback by how natural the sight looked. 

That wasn’t even considering the second the bullets began. 

The prince’s eyes widened as he watched in incredulous shock as Prompto began his barrage of bullets on the dummies in the distance, the blond taking careful steps and lunges to the side to hit the moving targets that started at the beginning of the simulation. His movements were precise as the bullets fired loudly along the arena, and Noct took a small step back as Prompto worked to make full use of the area as he fired each shot in incredible precision. 

_ Woah.  _

Noct stared in shock even as the barrage ended, and his wide eyes stared openly at Prompto as he slowly straightened his posture, lowering the gun as he did so. The focus in the gleaming eyes died as it slowly melted into confidence, and a small smirk tilted the blond’s lips as he regarded Noct. 

“So, what’dya think?” He asked, snark lacing his voice and he rested a hand on his popped hip.  

“That...was amazing.” Noct breathed the words honestly, and he rejoiced in the blinding smile that graced his friend’s lips. 

“See! Told you I’ve gotten good.” Prompto’s obvious pride in his abilities was so endearing Noct thought his heart might burst - but the reality of it was that he  _ was  _ impressed. 

Every single shot had hit its target - most of them right on the weak point marker. 

Damn.

“Damn.” Noct voices his thoughts as he shook his head, gesturing towards the gun in Prompto’s hand. “You been coming here every day or something?” He laughed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Nah, not every day - but I come here with my dad a lot - you wouldn’t believe how good he is with a gun.” Prompto laughed innocently. 

Noct’s hand froze in his hair - his eyes widening a bit. 

Why did that suddenly make his blood run cold..?

It’s not like Cor was going to  _ snipe  _ him or something…

Noct shivered as he reeled in his wandering thoughts. 

“He taught me most of what I know - I can’t take all the credit.” Noct watched as Prompto stepped up to him, twirling the gun once before he placed in the palm of his hand, outstretching it a moment later. “Care to give it whirl?” His eyes twinkled in delight. 

How could he say no? 

“Course,” Noct immediately agreed, taking the gun from the offered hand. He tested the weight in his hand, and noticed with a small bit of curiosity at the weight. It wasn’t light - but it certainly wasn’t heavy. 

It was perfectly balanced. 

The dark-haired royal made his way over to the stance before the rows of dummies and he carefully placed his hands around the handle while the other came up to balance the weight. 

It felt odd - he’d never held a gun like this before. The weight seemed strange. 

And it obviously showed. 

The minute Noct began firing, he was shocked at the pulse that the thrust delivered - and his hand almost threw back from the force. He reoriented himself - but there was something off in the way he was shooting. 

He’d barely hit the targets - and they were nowhere near the intended weak point. 

Huh?

“Wow. Didn’t know I was this bad.” The prince breathed as he lowered the gun, and his eyes narrowed at the figure beside him who was currently stifling a chuckle.  “Shut it, blondie. Just gimme another round.” The prince muttered, a bit of embarrassment coating his cheeks as he took his stance again. 

“No, no! I’m sorry - I’m just laughing because that’s  _ exactly  _ how I was.” Prompto said with a wave of his hand, his face still flushed from laughter. 

Noct huffed and readied himself again, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he lifted the weapon. 

“No, no - here.” Prompto suddenly said, and Noct turned his head as the boy approached him. “Quicksilver’s weird in the way that you gotta distribute the weight in between your hands and your feet.” Noct’s eyes followed Prompto’s movements, carefully observing as the blond took a stance next to him, mimicking the way he held the gun. “Like this - keep your feet shoulder width apart, and make sure that you line up the target.” His hands simulated holding a gun as he took the described stance and Noct pressed his lips together as he attempted to take a similar pose. 

“Like this?” 

He knew he wasn’t doing it right. 

“Ah, not really.” Prompto chuckled, stepping closer to the prince. 

Noct wasn’t averse to admitting that he was getting it wrong on purpose. 

“Like this -” Prompto’s soft scent drifted between them as he stood directly next to Noct, reaching out his hands to adjust Noct’s grip on the gun. 

Heh.

Noct couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips as he allowed the blond to help him. He relished in the feeling of his hands over his, but even more so the way he knew it made Prompto happy that he was showing Noct something that he knew and the prince didn’t. 

“Kinda like this.” Prompto said, grabbing onto the handle. “Make sure you’re not stiff in one hand and lax in the other, that’s gonna throw you off. If you’re shifting your target, shift your hands too, make sense?” 

“Yup.” Noct agreed with a side smile, and he took advantage of their close proximity to quickly plant a quick peck of a kiss on Prompto’s cheek before he readied his stance. 

He could see Prompto’s cheeks flush and a grin upturn his lips, but the prince took his stance and readied himself. Taking into account everything that had been said, his eyes narrowed in focus, and he lined himself up properly, pulled the trigger - and began firing. 

“Nice!” 

The sound of the last bullet hitting the target rang in the air, and Prompto’s victorious yell followed quickly. 

The dark-haired royal stepped forward when a hand came down on his back in a congratulatory pat, and Noct beamed at the endearing look on the blond’s face. 

“That was awesome - you’ve totally got it.” 

Noct laughed lightly at that, but he twirled the gun once before he handed it back to Prompto. “Nah, I wasn’t even close to your accuracy - but don’t wait up, I’ll catch up soon.” The prince’s voice tinged with challenge, and he couldn’t resist poking a finger into Prompto’s ribs as he made to pass him. 

Prompto’s small  _ oomph  _ followed the gesture, his laugh bringing a smile to Noct’s face. 

Yeah, he loved seeing him so -

Noct’s steps skidded to a halt the moment he turned his head. 

Oh..

_ Fuck. _

“Oh - uh, hey, Dad.” 

Prompto’s voice sounded distant in his ears as Noct regarded the figure standing solidly at the other end of the room. His broad arms were crossed against his chest, and a piercing blue could be made out even from such a distance as Cor the Immortal’s eyes drilled into him. 

Noct was suddenly sorry he’d given the gun back to Prompto - he was left completely defenseless. 

“Hehe,” Prompto stepped up beside Noct as Cor ominously made his way forward - 

It could have just been his imagination, but he was sure he saw the dark wings of death fanning out behind him as he made his way towards them.

“How...long you been standing there?” Prompto sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Noct could barely find the strength to move - he was frozen in his spot as he waited for his inevitable death. 

He’d seen them. He’d  _ totally  _ seen them. 

“Long enough.” Was Cor’s only response, and Noct swore the world tilted for a moment. 

Cor regarded Noct specifically for an extended period of time, and he  _ knew  _ that Cor knew. His eyes drilled into him, picking apart his exact thoughts - 

This was it. 

“I was just showin’ Noct the new set.”

Noct’s mouth went dry as he waited for the marshal’s response - he was going to take the gun - he was going to send Prompto home, then he was going to do away with him - he was going to ensure that he never saw him again - he was going to tear him to pieces - he was going to - 

Noct’s eyes locked with Cor’s as his wild thoughts ran amok. 

Cor regarded the two for a moment, but it wasn’t long before he made his way towards the weapons rack - and he swiftly pulled forth a katana and a sword. 

Huh? He was going to kill him in front of Prompto?

“How about a round, Noctis?” Cor said - and Noct couldn’t help but feel a cold rush of horror run through him at the low tone of his voice. 

Oh...oh,  _ Six. _

Noct’s hand instinctively reached up to catch the hilt of the sword when Cor tossed it to him, and his heart pounded painfully hard in his chest as he watched the marshal pace the sparring circle. 

“We haven’t yet had a chance to spar - and I am curious of your abilities - have you the courage to face me and win, then perhaps I will reconsider my thoughts on your ability to hold your own.” 

Blue eyes pierced into his soul, and Noct’ jaw unhinged as a spike of pure dread shot through him. 

Oh... _ Astrals.  _

He finally understood. 

No. This wasn’t a sparring match. 

This was a  _ duel.  _

And the one victorious laid claim to the prize - the prize that was currently watching them with wide, violet-blue eyes. 

Cor was  _ dueling him for Prompto’s hand. _

For...Prompto...

It was then that something in Noct’s mind clicked - and he felt and odd weightlessness befall him as his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Fine. 

He wasn’t going to run anymore - if Cor wanted a duel - then  _ so be it.  _

Why Noct was so ready to die was beyond him. 

Maybe he was going insane - or maybe he was just that stupidly in love.

With a sharp exhale of breath, Noct clutched the hilt of the sword, twirling it in his hand once before he straightened his shoulders and confidently walked up to the circle. 

Noct couldn’t be sure, but he thought he noticed a strange twinkle of surprise in Cor’s eyes, but it was quickly disguised when the legend shifted his feet, his eyes lowering as he looked upon the prince’s ready stance. 

Noct stared back surely - a sudden burst of confidence rocketing through his being as he felt the atmosphere build in strong tension. 

“Uh - I can go if you guys wanna train a bit -” Prompto’s voice didn’t take either pair of eyes from each other’s stares, but it was Cor who responded. 

“No - stay, Prompto. Perhaps you’ll learn a thing or two about your future king’s ability to fight. If he truly wishes to protect his kingdom, then nothing will deter his ability to succeed.” Noct was  _ far  _ too aware that Cor was  _ not  _ referring to his “kingdom” - rather  _ one _ person who was a part of it. 

Noct smirked, his eyes flashing. “He knows that already. I’ve already shown him a thousand times over what I’ll do to make sure I see that my kingdom is protected - and if it means I do it a thousand more times, then I won’t step down.” 

The prince watched in small fascination as the corner of Cor’s mouth twitched in a smirk, and he set his jaw as he prepared himself. 

“Well said. But words only prove so much.” Cor said dauntingly, his hand reaching near the bottom of the sheathed blade while the other placed its grip on the hilt. 

Noct similarly copied his motion, and he spread his feet as he readied his stance, a hand adjusting his grip on the blade as he stared hard into his foe’s eyes. 

He wanted proof? He’d give him proof. 

In the blaze of motion, Noct rushed forward, his feet barely touching the ground as he initiated the first attack. 

His blade came down  _ hard  _ on Cor - but Noct wasn’t surprised when the marshal effortlessly deflected the attack, and Noct spun out of the way as the marshal made a move to take advantage of his exposed underside and sweep a leg below him. 

Noct’s movements were instinctual as he rolled out of the way, but he was up a second later when Cor came down with a strike of his own. Noct gritted his teeth against the heavy force that crashed down upon his counter - and he waved the blade away and followed it with a slash of his own. 

Each hit was deflected as Noct swung powerfully at his competitor - but the frustration behind his movements grew evident as he began to take powerful, yet exposing strikes at his challenger. One particular strike left his side wide open, and Noct let out a yell of pain when Cor roughly kicked the open side, sending Noct crashing to the ground. 

“Careless. Your impatience is much too obvious. A proper king takes his time and plans his actions. To rush such things is a sign of desperation and dereliction. A  _ kingdom _ has no use for such brashness and immaturity.”

Noct bared his teeth as he stumbled to his feet, his hand adjusting the grip on his blade even as the side of his ribs throbbed in pain. He glanced to the side, and he noticed Prompto’s perturbed stare - eyes wide with alarm. 

No - no way. He could do this. 

“I’m not finished yet.” Noct growled, his stance readying as Cor crouched in preparation. 

This time, it was Cor who attacked first, and Noct immediately sidestepped the attack - with sharp eyes, he used the momentary opening to swing his blade down upon Cor’s exposed back, and Noct felt a stir of satisfaction as the marshal  _ barely  _ deflected the attack on time, and it sent him stumbling backwards from the odd angle he had stopped it. Noct took advantage of the weakness in his stance and charged again, a yell ripping from his lips as he again struck with a forceful hit at Cor’s form. He deflected the attack, but Noct had found his rhythm, and he under swept the blade in a sweep of his arms, exposing Cor’s torso fully before him. Noct reached up a leg to kick at it - but was caught off guard when Cor had accurately predicted the movement and spun out of the way, and Noct yelped when the marshal’s elbow came down  _ hard  _ on his back - sending him stumbling forwards. 

“Near foul play.” Cor remarked, his breaths panting slightly as he waited for Noct to regain his footing. 

“No. I’m just keeping pace.” Noct responded - but he didn’t waste a second longer before he charged. 

He had to win. He  _ had  _ to. He was tired of these games - he wanted to be someone seen as worthy in the eyes of the person so precious to Prompto. He couldn’t afford to lose - he refused. 

And that determination drove him forward as he and Cor rapidly made work of their blades to undo the other’s defense. It felt as though hours had transpired as Noct worked with all of his might to dig for a weak point in Cor’s defense - but it was as if the man was predicting his every move, and each hit was effectively blocked and countered. The clanking blades loudly filled Noct’s ears, and he gritted his teeth as he realized that each hit was garnering a stronger defensive strike from Cor. It didn’t take much time for the man to learn his habits - and with a swift motion, Cor countered a particularly wide swing from the prince, stopping his blade sharply and following it with a kick to the stomach. 

Noct gasped as he once again felt an elbow jab down onto his back, sending him toppling to the floor in a heap. He attempted to turn around and regain his footing, but the moment he flipped his body on his back, he realized that he was left completely defenseless as the tip of Cor’s blade glinted in the sunlight as he pointed directly at his throat. 

He had lost.

“You’re far too brash, Noctis.” Cor said after a moment, each heaving slightly from the workout.  “Your feelings control you, and it deters your ability to think beyond to the bigger picture. Your kingdom isn’t a prize - it’s a gift. But you see it as something to be fought for, won, and shown off. What will happen once you achieve this prize? Will you tire of it? Make use of it while it is still fresh?” Noct’s eyes narrowed at the remarks, and he bared his teeth slightly at the insults. “Your actions betray your wishes. At this point - you don’t deserve it.” 

It was with that remark that Cor spared him one last glare, and he lifted the blade away from Noct’s neck to sheathe the katana, turning his back on the fallen prince. 

“Fine.” 

Cor momentarily paused in his steps, but he didn’t look back at Noct’s statement. 

“I get it.” The prince said from where he lay, grunting slightly as he braced one hand on the ground and used the other to hoist himself into a sitting position. “I’m not there yet. I’ve got a lot to learn. But I’m going to keep trying - and I won’t give up. You can leave now - but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop fighting for it. I may have a long way to go before I’m worthy of my kingdom, but that doesn’t ever mean I’ll stop fighting for him. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Noct caught the glint of blue eyes as Cor slightly turned his head to regard his voice. The prince clenched his hand as silence filled the air. It was with a deep breath and a wince of pain that he stood to his feet, but he stood tall as he addressed his elder. “You better be ready for that.” Noct finished solidly, staring steadily at the strong back that faced him.

A beat of silence filled the air, and Noct could see Prompto’s wide eyes flashing between the two of them as they waited for a response. 

“Hm.” Cor finally let out the noise in light huff, shaking his head slightly as he continued forward towards the weapons rack. Noct watched as the legend placed it back, and his eyes met steady blue when Cor turned to address him. “Then I suppose we will see with time if you stay true to your word.” 

Noct stared steadily at the marshal - and it was easy for him to pick up on the silent message that transpired between them.

After a brief fall of silence, Noct allowed a small smirk to come to his lips - and he nodded once in acknowledgement of the terms. 

It was to be a test of time and truth, then.

Cor gave him a brief nod in return, then swiftly stepped forward. “I’ll see you come a few days, Prompto.” The marshal called to his son, regarding him with a soft look as he made his way towards the door.

“U-uh - yeah. Cool. Sounds good. See ya, then.” Prompto responded, his voice laced with confusion as he watched his adopted father steadily leave the room. 

The sound of the closing door was the only noise that filled the room as the two boys were finally left in silence. 

And it was then that Noct felt his legs weaken beneath him, and he braced his hands above his kneecaps as he bowed his torso in disbelief. 

He...had done it. Somehow... _ somehow  _ he had convinced Cor to give him a chance. He wasn’t in the clear, but it was the first step towards Cor accepting him as someone with potential…

He was... _ so relieved.  _

“Wow.” Noct looked up to see Prompto trot up beside him, a hand coming down on his sweaty back. “You okay, dude? That looked like it hurt.” He laughed uneasily, his eyes lit with concern as he looked him over. 

Noct waved a hand at him. “Yeah...yeah, I’m okay.” A smile tipped his lips, and he took a deep breath before he straightened up fully, suddenly feeling rejuvenated. 

He was  _ more  _ than okay. 

“Alright...let’s go home.” Noct finally said, nodding once to his companion. 

“Uh - right…” Prompto agreed, his eyes shifting oddly between the door where Cor had left and where Noctis stood. 

The two made their way over to the bench, and Noctis heaved his things over his shoulder and waited patiently for Prompto to pack his guns. “So...that was weird.” Prompto slowly admitted, his eyes refusing to meet Noct’s as he continued to strap down the weapons. “Didn’t know my dad was so concerned about you bein’ all...kingly.” 

Noct bit his lip and looked away. “Yeah...guess he’s just being all protective. He’s like that, isn’t he?” 

There was no need to tell Prompto what had  _ truly  _ just transpired between them. 

Maybe...maybe later. 

“Right...but uh...who were you talking about?” 

Noct’s entire body froze. 

_ WHAT!?  _

Had he picked up on that?

“W-what -uh, what do you mean? Like - my people? The kingdom?” He had attempted to make his voice sound nonchalant, but the stammered words gave way to his nervousness. 

“You said “him” at the end. You said you’d never stop fighting for “ _ him”.  _ Who’s “him”?” Noct refused to acknowledge the slight flush in his own cheeks - as  _ well  _ as in Prompto’s ears. 

Oh, Six. 

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about. I said  _ them.”  _ Noct smoothly lied, feigning casualty as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder at the same time Prompto finished zipping up the bag. 

“Oh, okay. I must have misheard ya’.” Prompto chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightened to give Noct a broad smile. 

The prince gulped. 

He sure as hell  _ hoped so.  _

“Right - come on. Let’s get outta here before Gladio finds us.” 

Noct chuckled audibly at the gasp Prompto let out - and though he may have just been doing it to humor him, Prompto’s pace evidently quickened as the exited the training room. 

Noct could happily admit that he’d never in his life felt so glad to have had his ass handed to him.

 

~

 

“Gladdy, stop moping.” 

Iris’s voice didn’t move Gladio’s head from where it was currently leaned back against the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

“Sure.” He responded, fidgeting with the book in his lap before he let his head fall towards it. 

He had tried reading to take his mind off of things, but that was quickly proving useless. 

“What’s the matter?” Iris asked, her lithe figure coming around the couch to set down a mug of coffee on the side of the table nearest to him. 

Gladio grunted his thanks, reaching for the cup with one hand. “Just tired.” He responded, sipping from the dish. 

That was true to some extent, but that was  _ certainly  _ not the whole truth. 

He was such an idiot.

“Why do you always say that -” Iris asked with a pout, her large eyes staring pointedly at him as she lowered herself to sit beside him on the couch. “You say that when you’re mad, or you’re sad, or when -”

“Or when I’m actually tired.” Gladio finished, setting down the mug before he reached up his thumb and forefinger to rub his eyes. “Don’t you have homework you need to finish?” He asked, casting his little sister a knowing look 

“Finished it already - now come on. What’s eatin’ you? Is it Iggy?” 

And there it was. 

No matter  _ how  _ many times he tried to convince her that their friendship was purely platonic, she  _ always  _ brought it up in a romantic sense. 

It drove him nuts - 

Mainly because she wasn’t buying his lie. 

“No - it’s  _ not.  _ Now go do yoga or somethin’.” He waved his hand, sliding further down in the couch as he sunk back into further self-loathing. 

Gods.

“Are you ssuuureee? You guys fought or something, didn’t you? That’s what Dad thinks, at least.” 

Gladio’s eyes shot wide open, and he flashed his enlarged gaze over to the little brunette. “Wait,  _ what?”  _ He asked incredulously, immediately straightening in his spot. 

Iris smirked. “So you guys did fight, then.” She confirmed, shifting in her spot. 

Gladio narrowed his eyes. “I never said that.” 

“Gladdy, come  _ on.”  _ She rolled her eyes as she exhaled the words, flopping back into the chair. “You’re so  _ stupid.  _ Why won’t you just admit it already? I’m not gonna tell anyone!” Her hands flew up into the air as she eyed her brother pointedly. 

The brunet huffed and shook his head, turning to lean back into the couch. “Why did Dad say that we argued?” 

“Dunno. Just said Iggy looked a little down when he saw him.” Iris shrugged, straightening herself on the couch. “Now are you gonna tell me or what?” 

That was way too broad. Was his dad saying that simply because they were both in odd moods at the same time? He knew his dad was aware of their close friendship - but he didn’t think it’d lead him to draw that conclusion so readily. 

Hmm.

“It’s nothin’. Our schedules have just been a bit outta sync lately.” 

Gladio should have known better to pull a line like that - it had nearly gotten him killed the last time he’d spewed it to Cor. 

He couldn’t say he was entirely surprised when a pillow came smacking down on his face. 

“Tsch -  _ ow!”  _ He batted away the pillow, rubbing his nose with his fingers as he shot Iris a glare. 

“I’m just gonna go ask Noct or somethin’ if you won’t tell me.” Iris pouted, her lips jutting out as she tossed aside the pillow and folded her arms together. 

Gladio knew that look. 

She was getting what she wanted. 

He sighed and flopped back onto the couch. “Really, Iris - I don’t know. Just some miscommunication problems.” He admitted, sighing as he did so. 

In truth, he didn’t really know. He didn’t want to admit that he was being overly dramatic - but that’s what it was. He couldn’t fathom why it upset him like it did - and maybe it was because Ignis had reacted to it. It seemed as though he’d try to play it off as nonchalant, but there was an odd tone underneath, and it seeped into Gladio’s ability to play it off as such. 

Well - that and the fact that Cor had laid him bare for all to see. 

He knew it was useless denying his feelings, but it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t be certain where it would lead. He was  _ so  _ deeply infatuated with him - and it was part of the reason why he cherished their friendship - was it worth sacrificing because he had foolishly gone and fallen for him? 

“Sure it is.” Iris suddenly spoke up, obviously having been studying Gladio’s internal conflict carefully. “Gladio - why don’t you just be honest? Not with me -  _ with Ignis.” _

Not again.

“Iris - I am  _ not  _ talking about this.” Gladio fumed before she could continue - raising a hand at her as he kept his eyes fixed in front of him. 

“Just  _ tell him that you like him! _ ” The little brunette continued, throwing her hands up into the air as she all but screamed the words. “How much longer are you gonna keep him waiting!? This is like - classic romance 101!” 

Gladio gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to wrap his hand around her mouth to stop her talking. 

_ Ding _

Gladio’s brow furrowed as he reached inside his pocket, pulling out the device that had emitted the noise. 

He blinked at the message. 

TEXT from: Noct: _ u and ignis better make up _

“Oooohh! Is it from Iggy!?” Iris chippered excitedly, bouncing closer to him. 

“Tsh - no. It’s from Noct.” He replied absentmindedly - though his thoughts were racing around the meaning of the text. 

“Oh! Tell him I say hi!” Iris immediately responded, and Gladio smirked at the tiny blush that came to her cheeks. 

TO: Noct:  _ whats wrong (Iris says hi) _

He hit send and leaned back, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. 

What...did he mean? He hadn’t done anything - and maybe that was the problem. He hadn’t done  _ anything  _ lately. He wasn’t averse to admit that he hadn’t been keeping up their conversations as normal. Their texts were late and choppy - sometimes even one worded. Gladio had chalked it up to them both being busy - but he knew for certain that that wasn’t the case. 

He just - couldn’t sort out his damn feelings. 

_ Ding  _

TEXT from: Noct:  _ I ate a carrot and Ignis barely cracked a smile (hi Iris) _

Gladio tsked and shook his head, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. 

Crap. He’d really messed up.

“What’d he say?” Iris asked, eyeing him curiously. 

Gladio sighed, then hoisted himself to his feet, not bothering to spare a glance behind him as he made for the door. “He said “hi Iris.”

Time for a run. 

He needed to go cool his head. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I canon that all the older guys are like gossiping old women lol. I can just see Regis, Clarus, and Cor all talking about their kids n’shit LOL.
> 
> Hehe...Uh - so here’s the deal - I’m gonna go ahead and make this into a chapter fic and post it. I’m going to post part 1 and 2 here on my drabbles, but also in my fic. This is technically the last piece that I was planning for this fic - HOOWEEVVERR - If you guys have a lot of requests of things you still want to see happen in this AU - please feel free to drop by the fic and submit your requests there! Or here - or whatever you want! I wasn’t PLANNING on continuing it after I get out parts 1 and 2 - but like I said, if there’s a want to see it continue - then I shall oblige :P
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! GUH - again - no poll because...well...yeah...you guys want to see ANOTHER continuation of ANOTHER drabble’s sequel LOL! So I’ll be posting that soon! Keep an eye out ;P
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! If you guys have any more requests or prompts or whatever PLEASE feel free to comment with them below! THANK YOU AGAIN! :D :D :D


	19. Gifts for Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three distinct birthdays that Gladiolus remembered vividly in his mind - and on days like today - it tended to bring them to light. 
> 
> BIRTHDAY DRABBLE FOR GLADDY DADDY! Happy birthday! :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there I was - FREAKING out over Gladio’s birthday. I’m all sitting at my computer, ready with my Cup Noodles to browse pics and fics - AND THEN OH MY GOD. My darling Klappy literally just said “Are you gonna do something for Gladio’s birthday?” And I literally dropped my Cup Noodles in my lap. 
> 
> Um.
> 
> HOW HAD I NOT THOUGHT OF THAT!? I was literally just preparing to indulge myself on Twitter and Tumblr and browse through various pics and shorts after I had posted the drabble planned for today - and I hadn’t even THOUGHT to contribute to dear Gladdy Daddy’s birthday - am I an idiot or what?
> 
> Like. I’m so ashamed. 
> 
> So I had to fix it. 
> 
> AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED. 
> 
> ENJOY! :D

* * *

 

There were three distinct birthdays that Gladiolus remembered vividly in his mind - and on days like today - it tended to bring them to light.

The first that came to mind was his 15th birthday.

All had been well for that day.

His father and little sister had gifted him with presents earlier that morning and a nice breakfast had been prepared. Little more was necessary to do for the day, so Gladio had resumed his scheduled duties as normal.

He wasn’t big on announcing these kinds of things, so typically only close friends and family even knew about the special occasion.

He was fine with that.

But when he had gotten to the citadel to train with Noct that day - he had been surprised when he as informed by the guard that the prince was sick. It wasn’t unusual for that to happen - but the most confusing part was when they reported to him that Noct had requested to see him in his chambers immediately. Mildly confused and alarmed, Gladio had done as he was told and made his way to the room.

His initial thoughts were that Noct wanted to apologize for missing another session, as they had very recently just begun to understand one another and probably didn’t want to damage their relationship by skipping out, but that was not the case when Gladio entered the room.

The young boy was sitting up in his bed, medicines and tissues around him. He looked impressively tired and flushed, but his eyes lit up when he saw Gladio enter the room.

“Jeez, you look like hell, kid.” Gladio had said with a laugh, approaching the bedside. “This is what you get for not eatin’ your veggies.” He quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking as he did so.

Noct sniffled and glared at him, but the sneeze that followed broke his expression. “No way. This is your fault.” He grumbled, reaching for the tissue box.

Gladio blinked at him. “Huh? How’s this my fault?” He said abashedly, folding his arms together.

“Cause you didn’t tell me it was your birthday today - so I couldn’t think of anything else to get you.” Noct pouted, his cheeks puffing in frustration.

Gladio furrowed his brows. How had he found out in the first place -

Iris.

Obviously.

“Er - uh. Sorry? So you got sick ‘cause I didn’t tell you?” Gladio asked, eyeing him a bit confusedly.

“No - just - ugh, - here.” Noct said, reaching beside him.

Gladio reflexively caught the thing that was thrown at him, and his eyes grew wide as he looked down at it.

His hat.

His favorite hat.

He’d found it.

He’d lost it a few days prior when the wind had whipped it off of his head while he was taking a walk. He’d remembered complaining about it, but he didn’t think Noct had been so perceptive as to pick up on it - or _remember._  

“I went to go find it - but it rained on me - then I fell into a pond when I tried to get it.” Noct admitted - a mixture of embarrassment and frustration staining his cheeks.

Gladio took a moment to gape at him - but his expression morphed completely when he threw his head back in laughter at the pouty face, the sound loud and genuine.

This kid…

He wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling slightly. He took in a deep breath and shook his head, regarding Noct with a bright smile. “This was really thoughtful a’ you Noct.” He said after a moment, watching as the big blue eyes flashed up to him.

He had really been thinking about him.

Gladio let out a breath through his nose, then casually leaned forward and ruffled the prince’s dark hair. He kept it on his head until Noct turned to look at him, his flushed face the picture of adorable.

Gladio smiled.

“Thanks.”

Yeah, he’d never forget that one.

On his 15th birthday, he was given the gift of honesty.

*

The next distinct birthday was his 21st.

There were few things that Gladio hated more than people intruding or imposing on his personal life. He kept most of his personal feelings and emotions out of the mix, so when they were realized by people that he did _not_ want seeing, it bothered him.

But...this day had been odd in the sense that it was one of the few times he appreciated it. Especially in the manner in which it had been presented.

It had been a ridiculously busy day and Gladio was flustered.

Training with the guard had been more brutal than usual that day, and he kept finding himself running back and forth between his responsibilities to Noct, the archives, and the training grounds. He had a lot to do before he was sworn in in a few weeks -

And it was driving him mad.

So he wasn’t exactly in a good mood when he returned home, he was just about ready to flop into bed and sleep away his bad temper. He’d debated visiting his home that day at all - but he knew what it meant to Iris that he was there on his birthday.

He had been stopped mid way up to his room, however, when Iris had called to him.

“Gladdy! Prompto dropped something off for you! I put it on your bed!” The little girl had called.

Gladio paused for a moment, but called back shortly afterwards: “Thanks, Iris!” - and continued up to his room.

He knew it was likely a gift; but he was surprised by gesture - he had gone out of his way to come all the way to his place simply to drop it off? And Gladio hadn’t even been there?

It was unnecessarily kind.

When he had gotten up to his room, he found a small wrapped package laying neatly on his bed, on top was a note that was characteristically scribbled in Prompto’s handwriting.

Gladio had tentatively picked it up and opened it.

 

_Hey big guy!_

_Happy birthday! I know it’s kinda weird for me to be dropping stuff off at your place but i really wanted to get this to you. Ive been working on it FOREVER. I think youre gonna like the last one hehe._

_Happy birthday!_

_P.s - don’t show Ignis please_

 

Gladio narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the last words

What the hell did this have to do with Ignis?

He set the note aside and reached for the package, undoing the wrapping paper.

For a moment, he simply stared at the cover of the gift.

It was a photo album - and the first picture in the center was the crest of the Shield with his name in the center.

It was very aesthetically pleasing with the swirls mixed nicely in with the font of his name. The rest was bound in soft leather, and he ran his hand over the material in slight awe of it.

Wow.

He opened the first page of the album, and was immediately pleased by what he saw. Pictures of the citadel cast in a myriad of brilliant sunset colors covered the first two pages, and he briefly remembered the tiny conversation he’d had with Prompto about how he liked how it looked -

The boy was way more perceptive than he’d given him credit for.

The next few pages were similar - though some had pictures of himself and his companions in various poses. Funny, epic, nonchalant, etc. The last images were particularly interesting, however. They each held a picture of his individual friends.

Noct was standing amongst the gardens of the castle, epically posing as wind whipped around his hair.

Prompto’s picture consisted of him giving a big thumbs up to a Cup Noodle stand in the citadel.

Iris had her own little picture - the girl smiling brightly while holding a vase of roses while a blue flower crown donned her brunette head.

Gladio had absolutely no idea how he had managed to take a picture of Cor _smiling_ \- though Prompto had likely used his advantage of being his adopted son to convince him to do so.

Clarus had opted to pose with Iris again, his eyes shining in genuine happiness as he and Iris stood next to each other.

This was...so thoughtful. He loved each and every one of the pictures so far. It was obvious how much thought Prompto had put behind each one - the boy had been questioning him lately in what he liked in pictures - but he hadn’t realized that he was doing that to put this together for him.

Prompto had been asking about it for so long he didn’t even give thought that it was perhaps for his birthday.

There were even a few pictures of his various friends in the crownsguard amongst them - it was _so_ thoughtful.

They were all of his favorite kinds of pictures, but it was when he reached the last page that his heart jumped slightly.

He barely registered the tiny piece of paper that slipped out, as his eyes were completely fixated on the image.

It was of Ignis.

It was a close up of his sleeping face, sound and peaceful in a cushion of pillows and blankets. The filtered light cast him in a soft glow. His hair was uncharacteristically unruly, and it stuck up in various ends and partially covered his face in light brunet strands.

_Gods was it cute._

This was...everything he wanted in a picture of him. Seeing his walls down and defenseless...it was _incredibly_ endearing.

It rang off a few alarm bells, however - as it was _quite_ obviously different from the other individual pictures of his friends…

Gods...Prompto didn’t... _know,_ right?

He snapped himself out of it when he realized that the slip of paper had fallen at his feet, and he bent down to pick it up, opening it with twitchy fingers.

 

_Got this one when we all went to that overnight carnival thing. I’m not a creeper, but I couldn’t resist. thought youd like it hehe_

_Seriously please dont tell ignis_

 

Gladio stared dumbly at the note - attempting to decipher any meaning behind it.

They hadn’t told anyone - at least as far as Gladio knew…

He shook his head.

Maybe this was just a little joke between them. Gladio reassured himself with the notion that he tended to like to ruffle their heads and mess up their hair - maybe Prompto was just picking up on the fact that he found bedhead particularly funny...

He gulped as he stared at the picture.

It certainly wasn’t a... _funny_ picture though…

Gods.

Regardless, Gladio felt a smile come to his face for the first time that day, and he shook his head once, regarding the last picture on more time before he shut the album.

He'd keep this with him forever. It had been made with him in mind, - each picture held a memory of the people and places he held dear.

The gift had completely turned around his bad mood.

On his 21st birthday, he was given the gift of kindness.

*

It was the memory of his 19th that brought a soft smile to his lips.

It was this day that he could legitimately say he’d forgotten that it was his birthday. He hadn’t been home lately, his studies in college were keeping him away -  even though he tended to forget his birthdays initially, it was Iris and Clarus that usually reminded him.

He was away, however, and finishing up his first year in college. Busy wasn’t even an accurate testament to his schedule. Running from his classes to the citadel back to his classes was work of itself, and that wasn’t even counting the things he had to do when he got back to his apartment - _and_ it was downpouring - with no signs of it stopping - which had increased traffic.

Gods.

Gladio threw back his head as he flipped close the textbook he was currently studying, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he finally completed his last task. He sat back in his chair staring blankly up at the ceiling in his small apartment.

Man…

He placed a hand on his stomach when he heard it growl, and he pressed his lips together as he looked at the pantry with only a few Cup Noodles left.

He sighed.

He’d not eaten today yet - he was going to end up devouring two of his precious Cup Noodles again.

Oh, well.

_Ding dong_

Furrowing his brow, the warrior pushed back his chair and stood to his feet, sauntering over to the door.

Who’d be here this late at night?

Especially in this rainy weather?

He stepped up to the door, unlocked the handle, and pulled it open.

His heart jumped in a mixture of delight and confusion.

At first, all he could do was stare straight into the green eyes tinged with annoyance. His jaw was set as he stared back just as intensely, and his expression relayed to Gladio that he was not exactly _pleased_ at the given moment.. _._

Uh, oh.

“Gladio.” Ignis greeted staley.

Oh, shit. He was in trouble.

“Hey, Iggy.” Gladio finally responded, his eyes doing a once over before he locked with his again. “What’re you doin’ here?”

Could he have sounded any more stupid? He at least could have said something like: _It’s good to see you,_ or _I missed you,_ or _lemme get your things._

Because _gods_ had he missed that face lately.

That clearly resounded with him as Ignis’s eyes narrowed a bit further. “Do you not answer your calls or texts anymore?” The younger man said impatiently, “I’ve been trying to contact you all day.”

Oh - SHIT.

He hadn’t even _glanced_ at his phone that day. Not even so much as a look - in fact - he was pretty sure he’d left it on his bed this morning and hadn’t even noticed.

But - Ignis wouldn’t go so far as to drive all the way to his place if he wasn’t answering his calls...

“Uh - no, I - I forgot my phone today…” He answered dumbly, scratching the back of his neck. It was only when Ignis shifted the bags in his hands that Gladio realized that he was making an even bigger fool out of himself. “Uh - shit, come in. Sorry.” He apologized, stepping out of the way as Ignis gingerly walked in.

He shut the door behind him and clasped his hands together, watching as Ignis set down his wet umbrella, amongst other things, and turned to address him.

“You could have perhaps told me you’d be busy enough today that you couldn’t respond.” The strategist said - a tint of bitterness on his tongue as he neatly set aside his things. “I had no idea how to get a hold of you.”

Gladio furrowed his brows.

This was weird.

Ignis was typically _very_ understanding of his busy days. This had happened before when he wasn’t able to contact him until later that night and explain himself - and Ignis had been caring and kind-worded as always.

He _always_ understood if Gladio was kept away from their conversations.

Had he messed that up somehow?

“I’m sorry, Iggy - I really didn’t think that it’d be a big deal.” The warrior said sheepishly, suddenly intimidated by Ignis’s piercing eyes.

“You didn’t think it would be a - “big deal”?” Ignis repeated incredulously. “That’s terribly inconsiderate of you, Gladiolus.” He finished with a frown.

What in the gods names -?

Wow. He’d really ticked him off.

“I’m sorry, Iggy - I don’t know why you’re so upset. I’ve done this before an -”

“-Indeed. But I had hoped you have a small bit more wherewithal on the matter considering it is your _birthday_.” Ignis interjected, his hands coming up on his hips as he continued to glare solidly at him.

Gladio felt his body freeze.

Oh... _oh….OOOOHHHHhhhhhh…_

Wow.

He’d _completely_ forgotten.

And it quite obviously showed on his face, as Ignis’s brow furrowed just a second before he brought up a hand to brace his forehead. “Ah...I see. You’d forgotten, then.” He said calmly, rubbing at his face.

Yup. Totally and _completely._

“Yup.” Gladio admitted openly, harshly pressing his lips together as his guilt swelled in his chest.

Dammit. Ignis had probably been calling and texting him all day - _along_ with the others. He didn’t even want to know the whooping he was going to get from Iris - as he’d completely ignored her. Prompto would pout - and Noct would go take a nap. And Iggy - well...yeah…

Gladio shut his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. “Shit...I’m...really sorry, Iggy. That was - wow. I feel really bad.” He admitted, using a thumb and forefinger to rub at his eyes.

Shit.

Ignis regarded him for a moment before he sighed and turned away. “Though, I suppose this makes more sense now.”

There he went again. All understanding.

But...Ignis had driven all the way up here...for him? Was he agonizing over it all day? Probably. Had he been trying to plan the day with him in mind? Probably. Was Gladio a complete and utter idiot? Definitely.

“Ah...can I get you somethin’? Somethin’ t’drink or eat or whatever?” The warrior spoke up after a long pause, deciding that he may as well try to make amends now.

Ignis’s eyes cast up to him, an uneasy light beneath them as he shifted his feet. “Actually...I was hoping I could do that for you.”

Ignis’s gaze fell to the bags on the table, and that was when Gladio noticed exactly what they were filled with.

Oh, gods. Likely all of his favorite things.

Gladio’s face melted into a soft smile, and he nodded once. “That’d be great, Iggy.” He said sincerely, and he took a few steps towards him, watching as Ignis’s eyes met with his. “- I’ve been dying for some a’ your cooking.” He used a hand to gently tilt up his face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Kitchen’s all yours.” Gladio’s heart fluttered slightly as Ignis’s hardened eyes softened considerably and a gentle smile pulled at his lips.  

“Very well.” The strategist conceded with small nod.

The two of them made work to prepare the ingredients, and just as Gladio had thought, it was all of his favorite things - well - besides Cup Noodles that was. Meat skewers, potatoes - and he had even managed to sneak his favorite wine.

Leave it to Ignis.

They’d indulged in small conversation and easy laughs. Gladio’s heart felt lighter and his mood shift each second he stood in the presence of his cherished one. Though it had only been days, it felt as though weeks had passed since they’d spent any quality time together - and he knew that that had played a significant role in his fraying patience.

The meal had been fantastic, as it always was - especially since it had been made with such care and thought in mind. After they finished, they’d quickly retired to the small couch in his living room, each with a glass of wine and many stories to share about their recent ventures in school, work, and their personal lives.

The mood changed, however, when they both fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the soft music Gladio had set in the background while the gentle rain poured outside.

He was about to speak, but stopped when Ignis chose to first.

“I...suppose I should give this to you now, as I see no better time.” Ignis had said slowly, hesitantly reaching into his back pocket.

Gladio watched in curiosity as he pulled out a small, wrapped brown package, tied neatly with a dark rope, and held it in his hands for a moment.

“Pardon the terrible wrapping...I was hardly given time…” It was evident he was trying to avoid sounding embarrassed, and it made Gladio’s lips rise in a tiny smile.  

Gladio laughed lightly at the remark, reaching forward to take the offered gift. He exchanged a single glance with him before he turned his attention to the small wrapping - and he carefully undid the neatly tied twine and let the loose wrapping come apart as he pulled a the edges.

His eyes widened.

It was...a necklace…

And not just any necklace.

“I’m not sure if you’ll recognize it, but it’s in replication of the Lucis’s fifth King’s Shield: G -”

“Gladiolus.” Gladio finished immediately - knowing _exactly_ what it was the moment he laid eyes on it. “It’s…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as he reached for the jewelry, picking up the long string of beads linked together with silver shards dotting in a patternized order. At the end hung two crossed silver bars, and he ran his thumb over the material, marveling at the weight and the quality.

“I wouldn’t give this to you unless I truly believe that you may uphold the namesake you’ve been given.” Ignis said after a brief pause. “Gladiolus was a fearsome and loyal warrior to his king - righteous as he was courageous. He was the embodiment of strength and protection - though that did not define him. His character was awe inspiring, and all who knew him offered him their sincerest trust.” Gladio was transfixed on Ignis’s smooth motion as he reached for the necklace, gently taking it from his hands. “And that it was I see in you.” Ignis’s arms reached above him as he easily looped the long chain around Gladio’s neck, but Gladio could barely look away from the honest eyes that followed his movements. A small pause filled the space between them as Ignis finished smoothing out the necklace, his hand lingering on his chest. After a small pause, his eyes flashed to his as he reached up to caress his face with both hands. “I see strength not defined by muscle; but character.”

The rush of movement that followed the words was amplified when Gladio dove forward, his lips trapping Ignis’s in a movement so fast he had barely registered it. Ignis must have been expecting it, though - as he allowed himself to fall back, wrapping both arms around Gladio’s neck as he passionately returned the gesture.  

Gladio found himself attempting to pull back, realizing soon that he was quickly unraveling - if they continued at this pace -

But Ignis had locked his arms tighter around his neck, and the rest of his resolve was lost against his mouth. He kissed him gently - somewhat cautiously to test the waters, but it wasn’t what Ignis wanted. Not in this moment - not after so much time time spent apart. Gladio felt him tangle a fist into his shirt, pulling him harder against him. A soft groan emitted from deep in Gladio’s throat, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Ignis’s body, gathering him against his chest - any self control lost to the warmth of their entangled bodies.

It was a gift that he could hardly comprehend - it was beyond anything he deserved.

It wasn’t just a physical gift - it was something that meant _far_ beyond that.

It was a gift of Ignis’s trust.

And though he may not have felt himself worthy of such a sacred thing, he continued to hold him against his warming body - relishing in everything he exposed to him in that moment.

It was a gift that had no price - and he would wear it proudly for the rest of his life.

On his 19th birthday, he was given the gift of trust.

*

Perhaps there was no accurate way to judge what gift meant more to him - but it was the moments that lead to this that allowed him to see how they had manifested.

Even as he lay against the couch, eyes heavy with exhaustion, he smiled at the two figures sprawled on the small hotel room floor, practically toppled on each other as they sought warmth from the chilly ground.

Innocent in every sense of the word - kind in Prompto’s gesture to offer him the couch that night, and honest enough for Noct to offer only small protest before they had passed out on the ground.

The warmth he felt against his shoulder from Ignis’s head laying against it was proof enough to Gladio that, even vulnerable, Ignis trusted him wholeheartedly enough to let his barriers down enough to sleep soundly next to him.

No. He couldn’t decide what meant more to him - but combined - the gifts were something that had truly made this day into one of his fondest memories.

On his 24th birthday, he was given the gift of unconditional friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! My birthday is in April too! So me and Gladidy Daddy are both Aries hehe *fist pounds with him and goes flying from the force* 
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
> I just - I WISH I HAD HAD MORE TIME. I whipped this up in like - an hour or three. GOD. Please forgive me Gladdy Daddy...I feel so bad that I hadn’t been thinking of this sooner. It just didn’t even click in my brain - GOD. 
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS! - er - SOMETHING - something to amend my mistake..? *Cries and falls to knees, clinging to Gladio’s pants because he’s not wearing a shirt* FORGIIVVE MEEEE!!
> 
> And yeah, I guess I canon that Gladio has a namesake...? And that Iggy gave him that necklace? *shrugs* 
> 
> But anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GLADDY DADDY! You are the best daddy that a person could hope for - and your washboard abs are a gift from the gods. We are truly blessed to have you. *bows to the abs*
> 
> (AND THANK YOU KLAPPY FOR THE REMINDER OMG I LOVE YOU *HUGGGSSS*)
> 
> I shall be posting the drabble intended for today TOMORROW. NEVER FEAR! But today we celebrate Gladdy Daddy! So I will dedicate the rest of today for him! :D :D :D
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH FOR READING! Have fun eating Cup Noodles and cake in honor of our precious Gladio! :D :D :D


	20. What They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: "Be Still"!: Confused and frayed, Noct, Gladio, and Ignis try to sort out their feelings about Prompto's newly uncovered secret. It is dangerous as it is mysterious - and each moment rises in tension as a rift of secrets threatens to destroy the trust they've built with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT ISSS
> 
> This was uh - pretty popular in the suggestion area - so what do I do? I FREAKING OBLIGE. 
> 
> Dude - you guys are so awesome in everything that you guessed was happening in this fic - I JUST LOVED READING THE COMMENTS ON THEM LOL
> 
> MUAHAH!! I’m so excited that you guys want to see this continued - CAUSE I DO TOO OMG. 
> 
> BUT PLEASE READ MY ENDNOTES!! It has very important information - AND A POLL hehe. BUT PLEASE READ THEM!! - 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND ENJOY THE HIGHLY REQUESTED SEQUEL TO “Be Still”! :D :D :D

* * *

 

Sunset light coated the haven in an ethereal glow, the light from the Oracle’s blessings on the stone gently shimmered as it prepared for dusk.

Gladio would have thought it’d be beautiful, but the circumstances at the moment were hindering his ability to appreciate the nature around him. In his arms he carried a stack of firewood, and he ambled his way up to the top of the haven, glancing with hard eyes towards this two companions.

Noct sat next to Prompto, his hands smoothing out the blanket that was placed over the blond’s sleeping form.

It had only been a day, but it might as well have been a week.

Gladio sighed and made his way over to the fire pit, squatting down as he began to place the pieces of wood on the side.

It was all terribly confusing.

*

_Gladio’s fingers drummed along the side of the Regalia, his hip leaning against the the vehicle while he impatiently waited for Ignis’s return._

_Noct was in the back seat with Prompto, the blond resting against him while Noct’s fixated eyes remained locked in fear upon his face._

_Gladio was about ready to scream._

_Whoever Ignis was talking to - he had better come back with an explanation from them - and soon. This was getting worse by the minute._

_Brown eyes darted upwards as he noticed Ignis’s figure come over the top of the hill, and he straightened his posture as he waited for their companion to join them._

_He’d better have an explanation ready._

_“So?” Noct asked, his voice still raspy from the fight when Ignis walked within earshot._

_Ignis cast a glance their way and sighed. “I know it may seem as if I hold the answers - and I was hoping to glean more, but that has not proven available at the moment.” His green eyes flew between the two of them before they landed on Prompto, and Gladio noticed the obvious strain in his expression as he looked on._

_“Well - great - then tell us what you_ do _know.” The warrior growled, his emotions fringing with unease._

_Ignis shot him a look. “What I know is barely of any use, and it would be wise for us to wait for Prompto to wake before I indulge you with speculation.”_

_Gladio’s jaw dropped. “You expect us to believe that you don’t know anything? When you go and spew shit like “reset his calibrations and configurations -“ and just so happen to have a syringe that’ll do just that?” His tone rose dangerously, and he found himself taking an involuntary step forward as his rage became him._

_“There is only one thing I can say that is certain -” Ignis said, glancing down at the blond. “And it is that Prompto has kept a secret from us that we were not prepared to face.” With that, Ignis leaned down and picked up the limp wrist, slowly undoing the belts around it until the glove slipped off._

_Gladio’s heart stopped at the same time Noct gasped._

_A barcode._

_“What in…” The warrior breathed, leaning in closer to peer at the strange mark._

_“I will not make any assumptions - but these markings are those of -” Ignis stopped, releasing the hold on the wrist before he continued, “they are the markings of the magitek troopers - each embedded with a code.”_

_Gladio wasn’t processing it - and his eyes automatically fell to Noct, who looked as though he had just been drained of life. His pale-blue eyes dropped to the sleeping boy beside him, but it was with a bit of shock that Noct hastily reached up and snatched away the glove from Ignis’s hand - a fierce glare replacing the perturbation._

_“He’s_ not _a magitek.” The prince hissed, focusing on sliding the glove back on Prompto’s hand._

_Gladio hummed his agreement. “Sure doesn’t look like one to me.”_

_“Perhaps not. Again, this is why I cannot speculate - as we simply don’t know.”_

_The warrior’s eyes flashed to Ignis. “You know more than we do - how the hell else did you know to inject him with that syringe!? That this was a magitek mark? Then you go and make this “call” - I’m not buyin’ that, Ignis.”_

_Ignis’s head fell as he once again let out a deep sigh. “I will tell you everything I was told once Prompto awakens - which, unfortunately, may not be for a few days, as it may take a while to...reset.”_

_Gladio could feel the way Ignis cringed on the word, and Noct visibly did so as he listened to him speak._

_“Regardless, it is important that we return to camp as soon as possible.”_

_Gladio was still buzzing with questions._

_Ignis still wasn’t telling them everything, and he was itching to demand more answers - but he decided it could likely wait until they all cooled down enough to talk._

_The three silently agreed - and without another word, they made their way back to the nearest haven._

_*_

He could barely believe that had only been a day ago.

Gladio shook himself out of the memory and glanced over at Noct, and his eyes wandered around the site for any sign of Ignis.

Gone.

“Hey, Noct.” Gladio called as he finished setting aside the last piece of wood. “Where’d Iggy go?” He swiped his hands together as he stood to his feet, placing his hands on his hips.

The prince’s eyes flashed to him, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked around. “I - I don’t know. I didn’t see him leave.” He said in confusion, glancing around the site.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. “Right, I’mma go look for him.” He decided, nodding to Noct as he set off in the most likely direction Ignis had gone.

Ignis had done this the day before, too. He’d left for a few hours, saying he had more “calls” to make.

Well - whoever those calls were to, he was planning on finding out.

With that resolve, he moved deeper into the wooded area, and he glanced up when he briefly thought he heard the sound of voices. Narrowing his eyes, he peeked around a tree and noticed a small, badly destroyed shack just a few yards away -

With a voice emitting softly through the shambles.

“Hmm…” Gladio ventured his way forward, and as quietly as he could allow, he crouched to the ground and snuck his way forward. Taking a breath, he moved his way to the wall of the small structure until he could more easily make out the sounds coming from within.

It was definitely Ignis.

“I realize that -”

Gladio was almost startled at how close Ignis was to his side of the wall, but he remained still even as he listened.

“There’s not much else that can be done at the moment, I’m afraid.”

What...what was he talking about? Who was on the other line? Why was he telling this person about what was happening?

“Of course.”

He seemed calm and reserved even as he spoke - and it was much to Gladio’s wonder how. The information that they had been given so far was rendering them unable to draw any conclusions - and it just made him wonder all the more about why Ignis was disclosing this information to someone that he wouldn’t even share the identity with to him or Noct.

“I understand your concern, he is your son, after all.”

Gladio’s eyes shot wide open.

... _what!?_

His _son?_

He was talking to _Cor!?_

Of course...he should have known that Cor would be aware of this - it made much more sense now that he thought about it. The marshal would likely be aware of his adopted son’s past - but to what extent? Had Cor known that Prompto would lose control of the dormant genes? Was that something he had been willing to risk when he sent him out to join Noct in his quest?

It was terribly confusing - and enraging.

How... _how_ had Ignis known about this and he and Noct left in the dark - it made no sense. Gladio was aware that he and Cor shared a bond developed through years of their close work in Insomnia - but this was something that affected each and every one of them - and _jeopardized their safety._

As his duty as Shield, Prompto was a risk to Noct - to them all.

Questions buzzed in his mind, and he tried to quell the tremble of rage that balled his hands into tight fists.

Ignis...was hiding something. These secrets formulated questions that were unbecoming of who Gladio thought he was - it was...terrifying...and he couldn’t help the small hand of doubt that gripped at his resolve....

What else was he keeping from them? What other secrets was he refusing to disclose to his supposed _trusted_ allies…

...to _him._

Was he not worthy of his trust?

Gladio clenched his teeth together as his array of thoughts scrambled his mind, and shut his eyes as he tried to calm the anger.

“Of course, then I shall see to it that I keep a close eye. He should wake within the next day or so - Yes. Of course. Until then.”

The warrior didn’t bother to watch as Ignis hung up the phone, and he quietly shunted away from the sight low to the ground as to not be seen.

No.

That was it. He wasn’t playing this game anymore. Cor and Ignis had kept a secret from them that had nearly gotten them killed - if he wasn’t going to tell him what he knew - he would _demand_ to know.

Everyone has a side to them that they don’t want anyone else touching - but this was a side of Ignis that Gladio had never seen before - a side that was putting them in danger...

His heart constricted painfully as he was loathe to recognize the trust that was slowly waning in his companion.

 

~

 

Night had fallen shortly after Gladio had returned - and it was a few minutes later that Ignis followed. Noct had inquired about his whereabouts, but Ignis’s vague answer left them in a frazzle of mistrust.

They had opted to fill themselves with Cup Noodles that night - as it was on odd circumstances that each of the companions regarded one another. Noct had chosen to stay beside Prompto outside the tent that evening, as he was loathe to be next to his companions who were so obviously mistrustful of their youngest member.

Gladio hadn’t blamed him, he simply shook his head and agreed - leaving behind the chair next to the firepit to retire to the tent.

Which was what brought him to where he was now.

He couldn’t believe that Cor had been in on this…though, it shouldn’t have been that big of a blow. Prompto was his adopted son, after all. But why wouldn’t Ignis have shared that with them? What was the reason? Every time they asked about the boy - Ignis had simply diffused it by telling them that they would know when Prompto woke up - which was to be in a few days or so.

Gladio shut his eyes as stress pulled at his core and he fell back against his pillow only to stare blankly up at the tent.

What a mess.

He barely spared the time to glance over at the entrance of the tent as Ignis came through, and he felt his jaw set as the man regarded him with a tilt of his head.

“I’m aware you’re troubled, Gladio. But just give it time.” Ignis’s soft voice filtered through the tent, and he waited patiently for Gladio to respond.

“It’s not bothering you - you already know what you need. And for some damn reason you won’t tell us about it.” The warrior’s voice was deep with anger, and he felt a twitch in his fingers as it tugged at him.

“I cannot. It’s not my place - and I refuse to attempt speculation. I know only little more than you, please believe that.”

He was _so_ sick of those words.

He debated for a moment telling him that he _knew_ he had been talking to Cor - but he still clung to the fact that Ignis may have had a reason to keep it from them - and he decided to wait until he chose to speak up about it.

Gladio huffed as he pulled himself up in a sitting position, his legs crossing as he turned to glare at the strategist. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.” With that, he stood to his feet, shaking his head as he made his way for the exit - but he paused. “I don’t know why you’re not tellin’ me, Ignis...am I that untrustworthy?”

He resented each word.

It was something he had attempted to keep locked away - he refused to admit that he was...hurt.

They had been sworn to each other’s sides. Everything they had been through up until that point - nothing had ever gotten in the way of giving each other’s trust. This was the first time that he had so desperately wavered in it - and it _hurt_.

“Gladio…” Ignis’s voice was soft, and he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn towards him. “You will see with time why I have to do this - just wait. Prompto will explain everything, and you’ll understand.”

The touch felt strange, and he shook his head before he turned to face him. “I just don’t know why you won’t even bother tellin’ us about this - Prompto’s in trouble, too! Ever think about that!?’ His voice rose a notch, and he tried to remain calm even as his doubts leaked through. “What if there’s something we can do to help him? What if Noct can do somethin’ to help? You’re all certain that -”

“I can’t be certain of anything, Gladio.” Ignis interrupted with a snap, his eyes shining in slight distress. “It’s -” He stopped mid sentence to let out a sigh, turning his head away. “It’s...not something I ever want to discuss...but I...fear for Noct…”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and he felt his mouth unhinge as he took a step closer. “Whatt’you talking about, now?” The warrior said, putting a hand on his shoulder to slightly turn the other man towards him.

“I...have no wish to say this,” Ignis sighed heavily, a hand coming up to brace his forehead, “but Prompto may be his undoing. Using him as such a crutch - it endangers Noct’s life. It’s obvious in every way that Prompto is his weakness - his blind side. Even us - we were powerless to stop Noct before he approached him in the fort - he was almost _killed,_ Gladio.” Ignis’s eyes flew to him - there was a look of soft resentment that laid so far beneath that Gladio thougth he had imagined it - but it startled him so much so that he took a step back. His eyes widened as he continued to speak. “You are Noct’s Shield - yet even _you_ refused to take action. That - _that_ is what I fear.”

Gladio’s chest ached in a pain he’d never felt before.

No...he...hadn’t meant for that to happen. He had tried - but -

Gladio turned away, the silence ringing in his ears.

He...was right. He hadn’t done anything. He hadn’t moved - he hadn’t stopped him. He had remembered the twitch in his fingers, the urge to rush forward - but he was stopped...because it was Prompto. He had doubted himself - doubted what he was seeing. And it had almost killed Noct - the one person he was sworn to shield at all costs.

He was...right.

And that was the same for Noct.

Noct had put himself in danger - _twice._ Without thinking, he had gone forward - and put himself at the mercy of Prompto’s capabilities.

And it was all because of what they _thought_ they knew. Nothing was certain - as was evident in their actions. Even still, they waited anxiously for Prompto to wake - without knowing what the outcome would be.

He...was right.

Gladio’s eyes flicked around the dark surroundings, and he balled his hands into fists as the thoughts tore apart his resolve.

“I realize your confliction, Gladio. It is mine as well.” Ignis said sincerely, turning fully to face him. He raised a hand, the gloved fingers gently caressing his cheek. “I have all faith that you will do what you believe is right, but right now...you must realize that the consequences of inaction have jeopardized your King’s safety. Noct’s weakness of mind towards obvious danger will be his downfall.”

Brown eyes flew back up to the shining green, and he set his jaw tightly as he processed the words.

He could not believe he was hearing this. Was it his urge to protect that so readily allowed Ignis to deduce that Prompto was a danger to them? To Noct? It obviously troubled him _greatly_ , but it was unsettling to see him so resolved in his decision…

Gladio let out a breath, lifting a hand to push away the one that touched his face. Without another glance in his direction, Gladio moved his way passed Ignis, ducking his head as he gruffly exited the tent.

He spared not a glance back as he continued his way forward, his feet pounding lightly on the ground as he moved. He briefly thought he heard Noct call his name, but he ignored it and carefully, yet quickly, made his way off the haven.

 

~

 

“Gladio!”

Noct’s voice rang unanswered as he watched Gladio disappear from view, his large form quickly swallowed by the darkness of the woods beyond. The blue eyes fell in light distress, and he pressed his lips together as he looked to the side at Prompto’s sleeping face.

Noct couldn’t help but think it had something to do with...him.

He shifted in his spot and pulled his knees up to chis chest, placing the top of his chin on his knees as he looked beyond at the moonlit woods.

He barely knew what to think.

His gaze shifted to the right when he saw Ignis slowly emerge from the tent, evident distress in his eyes as he looked towards where Gladio had disappeared.

They must have argued.

The prince sighed and turned away, his forehead replacing the position of his chin as he pressed it against his legs to block out his surroundings.

“He’s upset, is all.”

Ignis’s voice drew lifted Noct’s head towards the direction the noise came from, and he watched as his keeper took a stance next to him.

Noct nodded silently in return, his eyes returning to the woody area Gladio had disappeared into.

“Though...it is not entirely unfounded.”

Noct furrowed his brows as he turned to the strategist.

He knew they were all upset - no one knew what was going on - Gladio and Noct least of all. The past day had been unsure and terribly distressing. Questions upon questions stacked on top of one another as each moment continued.

“I know he’s upset. Especially when you won’t give us a damn explanation for what’s happening.” Noct responded bitterly, dark eyes fixated on the distance beyond.

He heard Ignis sigh, but he didn’t spare him a glance when he spoke.

“I understand that...but I’ve told you before that what I know is minimal. Even I await a proper explanation...though, I certainly dread it, as well.”

Noct’s brow furrowed, and this time he turned his head fully towards the strategist’s pensive face. “What do you mean by that?” He asked after a brief pause.

Ignis flicked his eyes at him. “It’s not a secret that Prompto put us all in danger. What I fear is if his excuse will -” he shook his head before he continued, “be enough for us...for Gladio.”

Noct’s chest constricted.

...what? Be _enough_ for Gladio?

The prince stared openly at the man before him, his brain sorting through his thoughts in attempted to formulate a sentence. “I - what...what do you mean? What did he say?”

Ignis spared him a sorry glance. “Noct...his trust has been...badly shaken. If Prompto will not provide a plausible reason as to why he chose not to inform us of his condition, drastic measures may be taken. Gladio may -”

“Are you saying he’ll - hurt him!? _Kill_ him!?” Noct flew to his feet so fast it was a near blur of motion, his eyes staring wide at the man before him.

No - _no._ That was not possible. Gladio would never -

No...he wouldn’t...right? Even so - Noct knew that Prompto had a better explanation for them - something that would make them all see the truth. But whatever that truth may be, it was something they would all work through together.

Gladio wouldn’t…

Noct gulped as Ignis’s eyes cast to the ground.

Ignis knew Gladio better than anyone.

Would he...really do something if he thought Prompto was a danger to them even after he woke? Would he take that as a sign that he _needs to fulfill_ his role as Shield? Is that what they had been talking about? Noct knew that Gladio took his duty incredibly seriously - would he go so far as to hurt his own companion if he thought it would be the best way to keep him safe?

...would he _kill_ him?

The prince’s heart pounded in his chest.

“I hope...it will not come to that. But he’s in a fragile state, Noctis.”

“And what will you do? Will you stand there?” Noct asked, his hands clenching to fists at his side.

Ignis pressed his lips together before he turned away. “I will do everything in my capabilities to see that it does not come to that. It is with hope that we wait for Prompto wake - and give us a proper explanation. Until then...be wary.”

“If he so much as _looks_ at him wrong…” Noct hissed dangerously, a sudden rage burning in his heart.

He didn’t know what to think - he didn’t know who to trust.

Gladio was known to be quick to anger and quick to action - would he deem Prompto a threat - Ignis was telling him that he would eliminate him.

No - he would stop him.

It was hard to imagine - but the state that they had all been put in since Prompto had fallen to his secret was rendering them all a fragile mess. Their resolve unhinged and their decisions emotionally driven - it was a dangerous time for them all.

But regardless, Noct would see that he would protect his companion - whatever it took.

It was with that resolve that Noct whipped his head away, his teeth baring at the distant trees as he watched with darkened eyes for the return of his teammate.

 

~

 

Gladio’s feet pounded on the grassy terrain.

This was too much. Everything Ignis had said - was it true? Was he failing them?

Who was he to trust!?

Noctis was ready to give himself to danger at any mention of Prompto’s name.

Ignis was hiding secrets from him that caved in everything he had thought he’d known about him - communicating with a person that he refused to disclose.

And Cor - Cor had willingly sent his son to journey with the Chosen King - with a secret so dangerous it had nearly killed him.

The moonlit grass was like glass in his eyes as he belted out a roar, his fist coming down _hard_ upon a nearby tree. His breaths huffed in the silence, and the pain that radiated through his hand helped clear his mind.

He was so lost. And so confused. What was he to believe about anything? His faith was shaken, and he shut his eyes against the unending barrage of doubt that threatened to tear apart his resolve.

He retracted his hand and turned his back against the tree, slowly sliding down so that he could prop his elbows up on his bent knees while his arms hung inwards. He let his head fall back against the wooden texture, and he stared up at the shining moon.

Why...why had this happened. They had been bound by the force of trust and friendship - it was the bases upon which they had set out in the first place. It was all falling to pieces before his very eyes -

And he _still_ didn’t have any answers.

He blinked up at the woody area, and pressed his lips together.

No. He’d get them.

With a sigh, Gladio reached down into his pocket with his bloody hand and swiftly pulled out his phone. He filtered through the contacts, and once he found the one he was looking for, he touched the call button and pressed the device next to his ear.

He doubted he’d be around - but perhaps if he left a message -

A soft click interrupted the ringing.

“ _Gladio.”_

Gladio was almost stunned into silence at the voice - but that quickly dissolved into rising anger.

“Cor,” His voice was little more than a hiss, “you mind tellin’ me why you an’ Ignis have been keepin’ these secret messages going between you? Why is it that you guys thought it’d be a good idea to keep that from us!? Do you realize what could’ve happened!?” Gladio’s voice hitched a notch higher, baring his teeth into the phone as he spoke.

“ _Gladio - Gladio, stop -”_

“Your duties as marshal don’t excuse the right t’ keep a fuckin’ weapon of mass destruction hidden amongst our ranks - even if you thought Ignis could’ve handled it, you still -”

“ _GLADIO!”_

Gladio’s voice cut off when the shout through the phone almost made him drop the device, but his rage seethed into his body even as he waited for him to continue.

“ _Gladio - enough...tell me what you’re talking about.”_

The warrior withheld the urge to snarl out his response - how _dare_ he feign this confusion.

“I’m talkin’ about your _son._ The one that’s half MT - and the one that almost tore down a fort in less than half a second - _and almost killed Noct_ \- that ringin’ a bell? It’s the only thing you and Ignis have been talkin’ about for the last day and a half - sound familiar now, _marshal?”_ His words were little less than growl of deepest resentment, and he dug one hand into the grassy terrain as he attempted to keep his temper in control.

Silence rang on the other line.

Gladio opened his mouth - ready to shout into the phone again, but stopped when Cor finally spoke.

“ _Gladio, listen to me very carefully. I’m not sure what you’re referring to, but I was not made aware of this. I need you to tell me exactly what happened.”_

Gladio’s heart dropped.

Wait...what?

“What kinda game are you playin’ with me, Cor - you know what happened. You’ve been talkin’ with Ignis since yesterday.” Gladio’s voice became a bit more unsure as he continued on, and he flicked his gaze around his surroundings as he waited for a response.

“ _Gladio - I haven’t spoken to Ignis since we last met at Keycatrich.”_

Every fiber of his being turned to stone as he listened.

He...hadn’t been talking to Cor? Then who in the _gods_ names was Ignis talking to?

“ _Now, I’m going to ask you again: what happened?”_

Gladio’s jaw unhinged as he listened to him speak.

The question rang in the air for seemingly a lifetime -

He was at a loss -  it was supposed to be Cor that provided that answer to _him -_

And the silence that befell him was something more sinister than he was prepared to handle.

 

~

 

Dim lights hung from the ceiling in perfect rows. The walls around the edges of the ship were well lit with neat stripes of the Imperial Army insignia.

Soft steps clicked down the hallway, and it was the opening of the door that slowly prompted Ignis Scientia to raise his head at the coming intruder.

Glazed eyes narrowed as he looked upon the the slim glasses, well suited attire, and green eyes -

A mirror image of himself.

He found his teeth baring as his imposter let a sly smile come to his face - the look something Ignis deemed unfit for his own lips.

“My...that is quite the expression. Do you not like what you see?”

The use of a perfect replication in the fluctuation of his voice made Ignis’s hairs stand on end. But even so, he felt his upper lip twitch in silent anger as his clone tilted his head at him.

“Well...I do.” Ignis watched with careful eyes as his own body made its way forward, with each step a dark mist arose under his feet.

“You are most helpful, dear Ignis. Every word out of your mouth is like a honey-coated trap - you should see they way your friends cling to your every syllable. It’s quite endearing, actually.” The burgundy haired man appeared from out of the mist as he continued forward, the dark magic having served its purpose in transforming him back into his original form.

Ignis clenched his teeth as Ardyn neared, the older man kneeling in front of him with something close to sneer dancing in his face. “You have been quite the tool in helping me tear them apart, you know...they’re simply in...a quandary of distress. And to think I’ve only just begun.”

The lights around him hazed in his vision as the drugs in his system prevented him from more than staring coldly at the visitor, but he ensured that his eyes remained trained steadily on his captor.

No...he wouldn’t let this get to him...he refused. They would - they would realize that something was wrong...surely.

He tried desperately to sort out his muddled thoughts, and he felt chains clink around his bound wrists above him as his hands clenched together in frustration.

“Poor Noct, the boy is so befuddled - hardly knowing what to believe anymore about his dear Prompto. It’s heartbreaking watching as he feigns such certainty - truly. Betrayed...by those he thought closest to him...with his heart set on waiting for the boy’s wakening. Oh, the face he’ll make when he realizes what’s become of him...brings a tear to my eye.

Ignis blinked his heavy eyelids, refusing to mumble so much as a small response to the mockery. Though the man’s face in his every line of sight was beginning to wear on his composure, he kept his expression still as he waited for him to end his monologue.

This was all to confuse him - wear him down. He wouldn’t give in - Noct would realize soon that this was all a setup - and Gladio would surely follow -

Ardyn seemed to dig into his mind as he watched Ignis fight with his own inner thoughts, and a smirk of pure devilish joy tilted the corner of his lips as he continued. “Ah...but I suppose...it is the most devastating to see such a proud warrior fall to the doubts of his comrade, mmm?”

Ignis couldn’t help the flash of his eyes towards Ardyn, a tinge of dread leaking into his expression.

“Ah - yes. Truly unfortunate. The questions unanswered, his closest, _dearest_ friend shutting him out - it casts a darkened light on their friendship - but...the true travesty is the fall of trust - and of unwavering loyalty towards his beloved.”

Ignis’s breath hitched slightly, and his lip twitched in response to a small snarl that tugged at his mouth.

If he could just _think straight..._

Ardyn merely smiled wider, his eyes falling in a false sadness. “What’s Gladio to believe when his _dearest Ignis_ keeps such devastating secrets from him? What’s he to think when it is his own love that tells him that the Chosen King is perhaps falling to the weakness of his trusted friend Prompto? Why does he plant such doubt? What use is a shield that cannot defend? Even from the inside?”

Ignis clenched his teeth together as the words continued on, and he looked to the side as he attempted to keep the piercing gaze from picking apart his thoughts.

“Though...perhaps a comforting touch or two would restore his faith…” Arydn’s hand came up to lightly grab Ignis’s chin, turning his face towards him with a half-lidded smirk. “He longs for you, you know...I can see it.” The deep eyes gazed into his own - still and manipulating as he spoke. “- and you for him…” The low voice sent a chill up his spine, and he set his jaw as Ardyn continued. “...do you miss him now, Ignis?”  

Igns’s felt his heart quicken as a black mist once again rose up around Ardyn’s form, and slowly but surely the grip on his face wrapped into a black mist, the hand that held his chin becoming strong and calloused as the rest of his body formulated into a figure of considerable difference.

His green eyes blazed with a mixture of shock and fury as he looked upon Gladiolus’s perfect replica.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” The deep voice was low in perfect similarity to the Shield, and Ignis forcefully turned away his face as the amber eyes bore directly into his.

No... _no._

He would not...be used like this. It was all a game. This was…

He couldn’t think.

Gladio’s warmth, his eyes, his voice, - it was all before him, twisting the very core of his certainty. It was Ardyn -

His thoughts cut off when a low, ominous chuckle escaped from Gladio’s lips, and Ignis shut his eyes against the terrible likeness that knelt before him. “You cannot hide your inner wishes from me, Ignis...I can see through you clear as day.”

The odd wording coming from Gladio’s voice was strange and foreign, and Ignis closed his eyes against the image before him, refusing to acknowledge the presence that Ardyn was twisting his mind with.

No...this wasn’t him. It was all a game - he refused to budge in his mind...even as his heart wavered.

And he remained still as the forceful sensation of the pair of lips crushed against his in a dominating kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* HEYYYOOOOO!
> 
> SEEE WHAT’D I TELL YA!? HAH! 
> 
> Betcha didn’t see THAT coming - BUAHAHHAH!! - wait. Did you? Mueheh...hehe...heheheheheheheheheheh. I totally gotchu guys - didn’t I. *evilly smirks* 
> 
> So here’s the deal - I will make this into a multichapter fic - ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT IT. I mean - this chapter pretty much summed up the questions that you guys were left with for the last one - *looks around guiltily* and...yeah...maybe added new ones - BUT they were answered regardless…?
> 
> AND YUP! So - unfortunately, IF you guys want to see this continued - PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF COURSE - I will actually stop posting the sequels in my drabbles - and continue them in a fic! (Keep an eye out!)
> 
> SO - basically everyone knows what the next drabble will be: *coughs* part 2 of Duels and Dissension *coughs* BUT - I want to take some serious time here and give you some time to pick and choose from this poll - and baby - it’s a llooonnng one. I’ve never tried this before - but I’m gonna post 6 poll choices for you guys - YOU READY!? 
> 
> PPPOOLLLL TIIIMMMEEE!! We’re gonna dive into some serious AU crap! HERE WE GOOOO!!
> 
> 1 Daemon/Anima AU: Each person in Insomnia, by the power of the crystal, has been blessed with an animal-type companion that is equivalent to their half soul, however, it is only the strong that see them manifest. It is through trial and tribulation that each person indulges to discover their destined Anima. (Noct/Carbuncle, Prompto/Black Chocobo, Ignis/Elder Coeurl, and Gladio/Dread Behemoth, plus many other characters!)
> 
> 2 During their journey, it is by chance that they discover that each of them is hiding something….AN AMAZING/MIND-BOGGLING/ODD/UNUSUAL skill/talent that they didn’t know about at first! Noct is a secret cat whisperer, Prompto is ridiculously talented at tying cherry stems with his tongue (much to Noct’s intrigue aka what else can he do wit dat tongue mmhmm), Gladio is basically a professional dancer and makeup artist, and Ignis is a freaky-good driver - wait, he can dance too? How will each of the boys find out about each other’s secret talents?
> 
> 3 Weapon Swap: ‘nuff said :P. Prompto is no good with a lance - or daggers, Gladio is bored with handguns, Noct just sitting back laughing at them all, and Ignis is taking them all by storm with his incredible katana-wielding skills. Oh - and Cor attempts using the Prompto’s AutoCrossbow - oh, boy.
> 
> 4 Fate Swap: Oracle Prompto continues to trade notes with the fated Chosen King Noctis, their promise to remain friends strong as the years pass, while best friend Luna encourages Noctis on his journey to his throne. Noctis is kept in check by his advisor, Gentiana, while Ignis oversees communications with the gods as the Oracle’s guardian. High-Commander Gladiolus was betrayed by his father’s death and has joined the NIflheim army in attempts right the wrong, while Ravus defends his king as the King’s Shield. Ardyn the Immortal oversees the Crownsguard, while Chancellor Cor manipulates the Empire to his will.
> 
> 5 Protective Swap: Not as odd as it sounds, but Noct is officially done with this stupid admirer eyeing his advisor - time to pull out the big guns. Prompto isn't gonna pull his punches when someone threatens Gladio, either. Anyway - you’ve seen protective Mama!Iggy and Gladdy!Daddy! NOW WHO’S READY TO SEE THEIR CHILDREN TO RETURN THE FAVOR!? :D
> 
> 6 Age Swap: Roles are maintained - but their ages are swapped! (non-war-time-apolcalyptic era!) Hmm, perhaps 5 five year old Noct with 18 year old Ignis? Or, a pre-teen Ignis with teenager Noct? Or 30s Ignis with 20s Gladio and vice versa? 20 year old Prompto and Noct with pre-teens Gladio and Ignis? 30 year old Prompto with 20 year old Noct and vice versa? There are MANY other variations - if you want this one, leave a comment for the ages you’d like to see! :D
> 
> I’m being lenient here, but you may vote for TWO OF THESE! If you want to put in a double vote for one choice, you may! :D
> 
> THERE THEY ARE! Now - I’m going to go ahead and post this poll again with the top three choices in the next drabble! KEEP AN EYE OUT AND I’LL MAKE MY DECISION FROM THERE! :D
> 
> Please remember that this poll is NOT going to be used for the next drabble - but the one AFTER it.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS ENDLESSLY FOR VOTING AND READING! :D :D :D COMMENTS AND PROMPTS ARE WELCOME!


	21. Duels and Dissension Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 of Duels and Dissension!: Things are going fairly well for Noct. Prompto's in a good mood after having some serious father-son bonding time with Cor, it's raining, which means good fishing, and it seems as though he and Prompto are finally going to get some alone time together. However, there's just one problem - Ignis and Gladio are still working out a "fight" that both of them deny is a big deal. It's driving Noct a bit nuts. 
> 
> What will it take for them to finally resolve this conflict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SDFHSDKLFKSDHFKSHDF YOU GUYS!? OVER 10,000 hits and over 1,000 comments!? WHAT!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? I DON’T FREAKING DESERVE IT OH MY GOD WHAT WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?!? THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH OH MY GOD JUST WHAT!?!??!?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I just - guys THANK YOU for your support on this fic. I just - I CANNOT believe the responses I’ve been getting and the comments and all of your guys’s enthusiasms towards all of my work - I could not continue without it, I’m not kidding. Each and every comment inspires me - and I wish I could give you guys ALL and EVERYTHING that you want to see in my drabbles, but *cries* I’M POWERLESS TO DO SO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH *SOBS HARDER* I just hope that you’ll continue to stick around to see more stuff - ALL of it inspired by YOU! :D :D :D
> 
> *clears throat and wipes away tears*
> 
> Anway….*sobs happily*
> 
> ONTO THE FIC!
> 
> ALRIGHT! Last part of Duels and Dissension!!
> 
> Again, please, if you want this continue - drop by my fic “This Life of Mine” and drop your suggestions for continuation there! I’ll be happy to take a look!
> 
> There were - A LOT of suggestions - and I’ve taken into consideration ALL of them - please keep an eye out for yours hehe :P
> 
> I WAS SO FREAKING EAGER TO POST THIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA OMG. I didn’t really like the way I left the last one, so I’m hoping I can make it up with this part :} HEHE
> 
> ALSO! I must demand that each and every one of you check out my dearest Blue_Peppers drawing that she drew for this AU: http://thebluestpepper.tumblr.com/post/159346252362/drawings-for-dragongem777-amazing-story-that-gave - YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED OH MY GOD!! IT'S PAPA!COR AND SNARKY NOCT AND ALL GOOD STUFF
> 
> Also! This!: http://mituni14.tumblr.com/post/158527695484/hey-have-you-read-dragongem777-fanfic-drabbling FANART FROM MY PRECIOUS MITUNI!! I JUST I'M SOBBING BECAUSE THESE ARE SO GOOD! AND IT'S FROM MY EARLIER DRABBLE "STAY THE NIGHT OMG"
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!! :D :D :D
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy part 2!

* * *

 

Cor’s steps matched with the ones next to him as the sunset rays shone softly through the clouds into the city. He could see the great wall of the city out the outskirts of the street that they walked through, and he couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the awe inspiring sight.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a walk simply for the pleasure of it.

_Click_

Cor turned his head towards the sound of the shutters, blinking at the sight of the smaller blond beside him lowering his camera.

“Heh, that’s a good shot.” Prompto chippered, glancing down at the screen. “You look all - glowy.”

Cor took a moment to process the meaning, but eventually a soft smile came to his lips and he let his eyes fall back to the path before them.

Normally, someone doing something so brash as to have a picture taken of him would have miffed him, but the fact that his son had even mustered up the courage to do so said a lot about how far they’d come in the past few weeks.

There was no end to the amount of joy he felt in these moments. Simply being able to walk beside him was something that he would barely have had time for in the past. The last few weeks had been remarkable in the progress that they’d made with each other. He’d learned so much and seen so many new things - and though he dully noted one of those things being his infatuation with the prince, he was still happy to be able to learn everything he could about him in the time they had together now.

Even something so small as the gesture to take a picture of him.

He was glad.

“You have a good eye, Prompto - but, I wish you would have taken it from my good side.”

Cor’s smiled broadened in soft delight as he listened to the young man let out a fond laugh, and his eyes twinkled as he continued to make his way forward along the sidewalk.

“Next time I’ll ask.” Prompto finished with a chuckle, pausing slightly to tuck away the device. “Speaking of which - thanks again for the camera. This thing’s amazing!”

The marshal turned slightly to offer the young man a nod, and he smiled as he spoke. “Of course, I’m glad that you like it. I hope that you’ll show me more of what you can do with it later on.” He said affectionately.

“Course! Not a problem.” Cor noticed however, a strange furrow in the blond’s brow, and his perceptive eyes flashed down to where he was currently rubbing his wrist.

His eyes narrowed. “Is something wrong?”

Prompto’s eyes immediately widened as he released his wrist, waving a hand as he plastered a smile on his face. “Oh - nope! All good, heh.” His voice was just a _small_ bit too fast in releasing the words, and the marshal slowed his steps as he stared directly at his son.

“Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes refused to meet his, instead opting to reach up a hand to nervously scratch his head. “It’s really nothing, it just itches sometimes.” He finally admitted, shrugging it off as he attempted to continue their normal pace.

An odd silence fell between the two of them as they continued their walk, and Cor couldn’t help but cast his eyes to the side, watching for any change in the young man’s expression.

 _Itch_ was not an accurate way to describe it - Cor knew that much, at least. He barely withheld from shutting his eyes as a rush of memories threatened to undo his resolve.

*

_The night seemed darker than normal - perhaps it was because the lack of moonlight. The stars were brilliant - but they cast a strange shine among the street lit path._

_It was one of the few times that he was able to visit in the last few weeks, and even then this was to be just for a short amount of time. He wanted to try to see Prompto at least once, however, before he started high school in a week._

_It was late, so he’d likely be asleep, but perhaps in the morning he could manage to get a few hours in with his adopted son._

_The marshal took in a breath, rubbing his tired eyes as he closed the car door behind him and continued on the short walk up to the front door of the house. There was something odd in the atmosphere, however, the second he opened the door._

_Late it may be, there were no lights on as he made his way forward - and no response to his sudden entrance. Furrowing his brow, Cor slipped off his shoes and glanced around the home._

_It was as empty and lifeless as it ever was._

_He sighed and adjusted the grip on his bag as he entered further into the home. He lifted the bag and set it on the table, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked upon Prompto’s open bedroom door._

_Hmm._

_With careful steps, he glanced inside -_

_Empty._

_Cor’s brow furrowed further as he looked around the small home. “Prompto?” He called out, glancing towards the small living area - and that was when the small slit of light caught his eye from the closed bathroom door. He was tempted to wait for him to come out - but his heart thudded in his chest when he heard the distinct sound of soft crying emitting from the other side._

_Icy dread filled him._

_He quickly stepped up to the door, rapidly knocking against the wood. “Prompto - are you alright?” He asked loudly, knocking again as his hands twitched to the door handle._

_“_ W-wait. Don’t come in.” _Cor’s eyes widened at the sobbed plea, and he took not a second longer before he twisted the handle and swung open the door._

_Every nerve in his body froze at the sight._

_Violet-blue eyes were bloodshot as he trembled in his spot. Tears streamed down the freckled face from where he sat on the side of the tub. In his lap lay his arm in a blood soaked towel, and in the other a small kitchen knife was clutched in his shaking hand._

_Terrified eyes stared up from where the young boy sat on the edge of the tub, his eyes blinking widely up in terror._

_Cor forgot how to breathe._

_“Prompto -” His voice was barely a rasp of air as he practically tumbled to his knees beside the blond, his hands reaching up, but not touching, the bloody mess that lay in his lap. His eyes stared wide at the gash where the barcode lay, sloppy cuts had been made around the edges, but it seemed as though he had quickly become impatient and begun to dig at the marking in harsh slashes._

_“Why…” Cor could only breathe, his hand opening and closing as he fought with the urge to do something._

_Prompto’s soft crying resumed then, his entire body trembling in what was well pain and terror. “It-it burns -” his voice cut off as he bowed his head and let out loud sob, his shoulders shaking from the force of the cries that wracked his body._

_Cor’s eyes fell back to the wound, and gently reached up a hand to grab hold of the knife, slipping it out of the light grasp with barely any effort. He tried to keep the tremble out of his own hand as he set it aside. He then slowly lifted himself so that he could sit on the edge of the tub directly next to him._

_“Prompto…” He spoke softly, and without wasting another second, he reached forward with both arms and wrapped the boy in a warm hug, laying a hand behind his head as he pulled him into his chest. He shut his eyes as the sobs continued, but it was when he felt two arms lift and desperately cling to his back that he felt a small part of him break._

_He hadn’t been there for him. He hadn’t known. He had no idea what was happening with his son, or that the mark on his wrist had been troubling him as it did._

_He gritted his teeth against his own self-loathing - and he suffocated in the burning feeling of blood soaking through his back from the clinging arm._

_*_

Cor’s downcast eyes remained distant as the memory faded, and he sighed once before he turned to the blond. “You can tell me if it’s bothering you.” He said at last, watching for his reaction.

“Nah, it’s good. It just gets weird now and again.” Prompto responded flippantly, waving a hand - though he still refused to meet Cor’s gaze.

“I see…” The marshal said lowly. “You’re not any different from anyone else, Prompto.” Cor said after a brief pause, staring at him fully. “You know that.”

Cor watched carefully as an empty smile lifted Prompto’s lips. “Yeah, maybe.”

The marshal’s eyes dropped to the ground as they walked, silence once again filling the space between them.

Did he still feel that way? That he wasn’t normal? He clenched his teeth as another wave of guilt wracked him. Perhaps if he had just _been there_ to reassure him...

“I know I haven’t been - there for you, as much as a father should be. I’m sorry.” Cor said after a long stretch of silence. “I want to do what I can now, though.” He admitted, odd honesty lacing his tone.

Prompto stopped and furrowed his brows. He stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

Cor blinked at him.

“I’m not sure I know anyone else who’d take in a Nif baby - especially one with a barcode. I’m not exactly adoption material, but you did it anyway. You’ve done more for me than anyone else would - I’d say that’s doing a lot.” Prompto’s lips tipped in a side smile, and his eyes genuinely sparkled in gratitude.

Cor clenched his jaw.

He wasn’t worthy of that.

_He remembered vividly the small cries coming from the wreckage that they had stormed through...broken glass and shattered doors. Sounds of clashing weapons raged outside - his feet pounded on the ground as he searched the base for the control center - and he heard him then._

_Gentle cries - and it lead him to a small cryotank - the glass had been shattered, releasing the fluid inside and waking the small baby within._

_Not even a year._

_Hands reached forward automatically, noting the small black marks on the tiny wrist…_

_Not a magitek._

_A baby._

“Bringing you back wasn’t the hard part.” Cor said after a brief pause, resuming his steps. “It’s seeing to it that I took responsibility for you. And I neglected that for a good portion of your life.”

“You didn’t though, Dad.” Cor’s eyes turned to the resolute voice, his eyes peering curiously at Prompto’s profile. “You did what you could - I’m not the only person you’ve got responsibility for. I’m not stupid. You're the marshal, I know what you do - you told me.” He laughed lightly. “But you tried to help me anyway. And I’d say you did a pretty good job of that, I mean - I’m not exactly normal son material - but that’s just who I am. You know?”

Cor tilted his head, barely believing the words that he was hearing.

All of this time - he had been loathe to admit the notions that perhaps Prompto resented him to some extent for not being there - for not being a normal father who saw to him as one should. But Prompto had never thought that way. He had simply been grateful for the chance that he would be able to leave behind his past and live among people as a normal citizen.

“I don’t belong here,” Prompto continued after a brief pause, “and I’m not your son, but you’ve always treated me that way even though I took away a lot of your time. I mean - that’s good enough, right?”

Cor paused his steps.

He refused to admit the clench in his chest frayed at his composure.

Cor bowed his head, letting out a breath as he processed the words. “Prompto - you _are_ my son.” He said firmly, staring straight into his eyes. “You are every bit my son as I could have ever wanted. You don’t _belong anywhere_ but here - it doesn’t matter where you’re from. If I had a choice, I’d do it over again in a heartbeat.” His voice was sincere as he had made it in a long while, but he continued to stare steadily at the young man.

He watched the characteristic curl of his lower lip as Prompto nodded slightly, his blond hair shining in the light of the setting sun.

“You’ve never taken up my time, Prompto.” Cor continued, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Every second I get to spend with you is precious to me. You’re all I could have ever wanted in a son - and I am _so_ proud of who you’re becoming.”

He felt a strange weight fall from his shoulders.

He’d _finally_ said it. Said _exactly_ what he had been harboring all those years.  

Cor’s eyes widened slightly in alarm as he watched the shining blue eyes slowly turn glassy, and the blond bowed his head before he suddenly rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Cor’s torso in a tight embrace.

The marshal took a step back to brace himself, but it wasn’t even a second later that his arms wrapped around Prompto in return, breathing in as he held him in a warm embrace.

“Thanks, Dad…”

Cor smiled at the muffled voice, closing his eyes as he gave the young man a tight squeeze.

“I love you, Prompto.”

More than he could possibly say.

 

~

 

Noct’s eyes were half lidded as he stared across the dinner table, eyeing his advisor with blatant irritation.

No - not irritation at his advisor - but a certain friend of his.

Damn Gladio.

Noct sighed and leaned back in his chair, tossing his phone on the table before he folded his arms harshly against his chest as he waited for Ignis to spare him an ounce of attention.

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis asked, not bothering to look up from the other end of the table as he flipped through the binder in front of him.

“You’re annoying me.” Noct pouted, watching as Ignis first quirked an eyebrow before he turned his face towards him.

“Why’s that?” He asked, clearly disinterested in the answer.

“‘Cause you’re gloomy. It’s annoying.” The prince responded instantly, staring dead at the brunet in front of him.

“I apologize if it seems that way. I can assure you that I’m perfectly content at the moment.” Ignis responded, his green eyes falling back down to the reports at his desk.

And there he went again - lying.

“Why won’t you just tell me why you and Gladio fought?” Noct asked incredulously, throwing his hands out beside him.

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “We haven’t fought, Noct. He’s simply busy - and our recent schedules have conflicted. That’s all.” The strategist explained patiently - yet Noct could sense the slight frustration in his tone.

“That’s so stupid - and it’s even more stupid that you’re not telling the truth.” The prince furrowed his brows harshly, his lips scrunching together as he regarded his advisor sharply.

“What would you like me to tell you then, Noct?” The question seemed to be innocent, and the tone none-aggressive, but if Noct hadn’t known better - he would have just said Ignis snapped at him.

“The. Truth.” The prince prodded -

_Ding dong._

Noct frowned - then realized soon exactly who was at the door.

 _Nice timing, too._ He thought before he rolled his eyes.

The prince watched as Ignis stood to his feet, sighing as he did so as he went to get the door.

Noct listened to the tell-tale signs of Ignis opening the door and he couldn’t help the small smirk that came to his lips as he listened to Prompto’s eager voice.

“ _Hey, Ignis!”_

Noct shook his head as he stood to his feet, deciding that he might as well make his way over to the couch where he and Prompto usually spent their evenings.

“Hello, Prompto.” Noct listened as Ignis replied in his usual calm manner, and he watched as the two rounded the corner after a moment.

“Did you not bring an umbrella?” Ignis inquired, and that was when Noct caught sight of Prompto’s form - not soaking - but certainly wet from being in the rain for a moment or two.

“Nah - forgot it.” Prompto answered casually, shrugging off his pack as he discarded it haphazardly on the ground.

“You walked here in the rain?” Noct asked, staring confusedly up at his companion who was waltzing his way further into the apartment.

“No.” Prompto chuckled. “My dad dropped me off.”

Noct’s eyes widened.

He - _Cor what!?_

“Cor dropped you off?” Noct asked, shock unhinging his jaw. “He’s okay with you coming over here?”

Wow. He...had really done it. Cor was open enough to him to even drop his son off at his place -

It filled him with both dread and happiness -

He certainly had expectations to fulfill.

Prompto rolled his eyes, obviously not catching Noct’s internal conflict. “Noct - my dad isn’t out to get you.” The blond reiterated, shaking his head - though a smile replaced the look a moment later.

Noct could feel something oddly chipper about him.

“Something good happen?” Noct asked as he watched Prompto approach the back of the couch while Ignis took his seat silently at the table.

“Yeah, I had a really good day. My dad and I went for a walk - I think I managed to keep some good shots earlier of the wall, too - the rain makes for a good setup.” Prompto responded happily, flinging himself over the side of the couch to land softly next to Noct.

“You and Cor went for a walk in the rain?” Noct asked, eyeing Prompto suspiciously from where he sat.

“No - hah - no. We went for a walk before it started.” Prompto chuckled.

“You’re weirdly happy.” Noct remarked again, turning to tilt his head at him.

“Yeah...I just...I had a good day with my dad…”

“You guys go do somethin’ fun or whatever?”

“I mean - I like spending any time I can get with him, but today was - just nice, I guess. He told me some really cool things.” Prompto attempted to make it nonchalant as he shrugged his lithe shoulders, but Noct could feel the joy rolling off him in waves.

“Like what?” Noct inquired further, suddenly intrigued.

“Just that...he told me what I meant to him and stuff...it’s just - it’s nice to hear. ‘Cause I don’t think I really ever knew that until he...told me. It’s not like I didn’t _know_ \- but - when someone tells you what they’re thinking, you don’t really have to wonder anymore if you’re just imagining it. Ya know?”

Noct nodded absentmindedly. He was _very_ happy to hear that - and even more so intrigued by the fact that Cor had so openly displayed that side of him - it was definitely a step forward in their father-son relationship -

“Ignis?” Noct suddenly voiced, peeking over Prompto’s shoulder as he looked towards the table Ignis sat at.

He briefly felt concern rise in his chest as he stared at his advisor. His green eyes were glued to the ground, and his harshly furrowed brow was indication enough that his thoughts were quite clearly tearing him apart as he stared hard at the solid structure.

Noct had never seen such obvious confliction in Iginis’s expression before - it was almost unsettling.

“I - apologize. I just realized I have something I must do at the moment.” The advisor said quickly, yet calmly, his hands making fast work of the paper as he gathered them up in the binder.

“Oh - yeah, okay.” Noct voiced confusedly, exchanging odd glances with Prompto as they watched Ignis rush to gather his things.

What just happened?

“My apologies for this, I’m afraid it can’t wait.” The strategist said as he walked towards the end of the room towards the exit. “I’ve left desserts in the fridge, and your homework is finished - other than that, will you be alright on your own?” Ignis asked as he reached for his coat on the coat rack, slinging the material over his arm.

“Ignis - I think I can handle it if you leave an hour early.” Noct said a bit flabbergastedly, tossing him a pointed glance.

“Very good.” Green eyes flew between Prompto and Noct as he nodded. “Then, I’ll be off. Until tomorrow, Noct. Prompto.”

The two barely had a chance to open their mouths in farewell before the strategist had bolted from the room, the door closing behind him in a soft _slam._

The rain pounding against the windows was the only audible sound in the room as Prompto and Noct openly stared after Ignis’s vanished form.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Prompto suddenly asked, looking to Noct in mild concern.

“Yeah - I think so.” The prince answered, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips as he vaguely wondered if it had something to do with their recent conversation.

Hm.

“Hope so, never seen Ignis in such a hurry before.” The blond flopped back against the couch, and Noct noted with a small bit of pleasure the proximity that allowed him to catch the scent of Prompto’s shampoo.

“Yeah...sometimes he’s like that.” Noct agreed, nodding to himself as he stared out the rainy window.

It was nice today - the sound of the pouring rain in the night sky, the calm atmosphere that settled between them…

It wasn’t a moment later that Noct fully acknowledged that they were very much.... _alone._

The prince plastered and easy expression on his face and turned towards Prompto, noting the strange expression that also crossed his face.

Hmmmm…

Noct casually reached a hand forward and touched the damp silky bangs that hung at the sides of Prompto’s face, watching in slight bemusement as Prompto turned towards him at the contact.

“It’s getting longer.” Noct remarked casually, though the smirk at his lips drew higher as Prompto nervously flicked his eyes back and forth.

“Ah, yeah. Hair does that.” The blond remarked, reaching up a hand in attempts to push away Noct’s.

Noct immediately released the grip, but traded it for Prompto’s hand as he snatched it when it was near enough to his own. The prince let a slightly devilish smirk come to his lips as he brought Prompto’s hands near his lips, tenderly kissing his fingertips as he looked on at the blond’s widening eyes.

“I like it.” He said lowly, again kissing Prompto’s hand as he stared unabashedly at him.

Prompto visibly flushed.

That was it.

Noct didn’t waste another second before he used the grip on Prompto’s hand to move forward, prompting the young blond to fall back onto the side of the couch as Noct aggressively towered over him, one hand pinning Prompto’s wrist above him while the other pushed down his chest.  

Noct smirked at his sudden captive, and he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his jaw in the first gesture.

“We haven’t done this in a while…” Noct murmured in Prompto’s ear, pushing him down further on the couch as his lips nipped at the soft flesh of his earlobe. He relished in the feeling of Prompto’s shivering reaction, and he allowed his hands to come down to slip underneath the damp shirt, feeling up the bare skin as he raised it further towards his chest.

“Uh…” Prompto’s voice trailed off as another shiver ran through his body at Noct’s touch, and Noct pulled back just slightly enough to see his lower teeth bite his lip, obviously attempting to hold back the noise that threatened to emit from his throat.

Heh. Cute.

Noct’s hands teased at Prompto’s chest, and he leaned forward to plant soft kisses up the blond’s neck, relishing in the warmth of the contact and the pleasurable sensation that stirred within him.

“I’m not waiting any more.” Noct’s voice was low as he continued to kiss along the bare skin, excitement building inside of him as every touch raised goosebumps along Prompto’s slim neck.

“Damn you, Noct…” Prompto suddenly muttered, and Noct pulled back only slightly as he continued to kiss his flesh.

The prince chuckled darkly, his hands sliding to the bass of Prompto’s hips as he laughed.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re such a damn tease.” Noct paused a moment as he noticed the oddly aggressive tone Prompto spoke with. “You don’t just - go for it.”

Noct pulled back, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked down the blond - who had a strangely upset expression on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Noct asked, tilting his head at the odd shift in the mood.

Prompto pressed his lips together in a frown, and Noct yelped with the blond suddenly sat up, his hands catching Noct’s wrist as Prompto used the momentum to _throw_ him backwards on the couch - and suddenly - their positions had been completely reversed.

Noct blinked up with startled eyes, any attempts at calibrating his senses were lost to the dizzyingly piercing eyes that drilled into him from above. He could feel Prompto press harder into his body as he leaned forward, his legs straddling the prince’s torso as he drilled his gaze into his.

“We’ve been alone before - you think you’re the only one who’s waited for this?” Prompto’s eyes darkened in an odd sense of domination, and Noct was quite literally stunned into silence.

What in the gods names -?

Noct let out a sharp gasp when Prompto leaned forward, and the prince’s body twitched as a shiver of pure pleasure shot through his body the moment Prompto allowed his teeth to bite harshly at his earlobe, his lips soon afterwards trailing down the side of his neck as he left sharp bites and kisses along the soft flesh.

Chilly hands found their way up Noct’s shirt, but the prince sucked in a breath when the rough hands trailed freely around his chest, pinching at the erect nipples while his lips continued to find their way down Noct’s exposed jaw.

“Yeah...you’re cute like this, too.” Prompto murmured mockingly from where he kissed along Noct’s mouth.

The prince opened his to respond to the comment, but he was quickly silenced when Prompto took that opportunity and closed his mouth over his, thrusting a tongue in between his teeth as he hungrily sought out the pleasure points.

Noct viciously returned the kiss, finally coming to the realization that he was being openly challenged.

His hands reached up and encircled the blond’s neck as he aggressively returned the kiss, and using the strength in his torso, he hoisted them both up in sitting positions, turning Prompto slightly so that he slammed him into the soft cushions of the couch - and the prince took the momentary vulnerability to reach for the blond’s shirt - tearing it off in a flurry of motion before he once again trapped the blond’s lips with his own.

Noct felt his eyes widen when Prompto encircled his arms around him, lifting his shirt in the same motion -  it was seconds too late that the dark-haired royal realized his mistake.

Noct moaned loudly against Prompto’s mouth. The weakness that overcame his body as Prompto’s fingers touched each and every pleasure spot in his back rendered him limp with pleasure. He felt his resilience waver as his body reacted by leaving him a weak mess against the prodding fingers.

“You like that spot…” Prompto mumbled vexingly next to his ear, and Noct growled lowly in response to the foul play.

“Cheater…” The prince groaned again when Prompto pushed him back slightly, his lips crushing against his as they resumed their fight for the top.

Noct wasn’t going down without a fight.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise that the two ended up on the floor for the rest of the heated evening.

 

~

 

The harsh sound of pounding weapons resonated throughout the training area. Though it held only one person, it sounded as if the battle waged was against an army of thousands.

Gladiolus Amicitia slammed his blade harshly against the practice dummy, his shield coming up shortly in a follow attack, and _gods_ did he wish that this stupid thing would just crumble before him in a satisfying heap.

He had chosen to wage war on his conflictions - and so far - the stupid thing was winning.

He’d hit the training grounds immediately after his run that day - somehow the poundings steps weren’t helping to clear his mind - and shortly afterwards rainclouds and built in the sky - ending his run in that regard as well. He was lucky that he had outran the worst of it, as he could see the downpour coming down harshly outside from the high windows above him.

Not that he was paying attention to that, however.

The Shield let out a fierce shout as he came down _hard_ on the dummy, rattling the stand of the target with such force Gladio felt as though it should have buckled through the ground.

But it remained still - just like his confliction.

He was so…

He refused to admit this beginning to tear him apart in every sense of the word. He couldn’t concentrate - every time he tried his thoughts drifted back to Ignis, and he would reach for his phone - only to retract his hand and dig his nails into his palms, ashamed at his own weakness.

He just...couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t get passed the fear - the fear of losing him as a friend.

_“Trying is the first step in doing, and I know you’re uncertain, but there are some risks that are worth taking…”_

Cor’s voice resonated in his mind as Gladio paused his attacks, and he clenched his teeth together harshly as the stupid logic rendered him a feeble mess.

Was _this_ a risk worth taking? One that would see to the total annihilation of the friendship that’d they’d steadily built over the years? He couldn’t quite point out how long he’d liked him - but he remembered vividly the moment he’d _realized_ it all those years ago.

All it took was a laugh. A laugh at a stupid joke - the laugh that sent a shiver of delight so strong up Gladio’s spine that he’d thought he’d imagined it - a laugh that rendered him completely helpless in the face of it…

He shook his head. Since then, he’d been loathe to admit it to himself - but he couldn’t deny the feelings that had grown steadily since then, and before he’d known it, he was hopeless entangled in them. He’d attempted to deny it again afterwards, but it was no use.

He grunted heavily, bringing down the sword in a powerful sweep at the dummy.

He couldn’t do this. It was so destructive - and he’d hoped it would never reach a point where it affected them - but that’s what was happening at this very moment.

If his stupid jealousy wasn’t so damn uncontrollable, maybe it wouldn't've gotten this bad.

Gladio shouted as he rammed his shield into the side of the dummy, panting heavily as he pulled back.

But...maybe Cor was right. Nothing would happen if he didn’t do or say anything. If he truly wanted something to progress, he’d have no choice but to say something -

He clenched his hands around the weapons.

But it was all uncertain! Every bit of it - after 4 years pining after him - one would have thought something should have happened by then - but nothing had advanced in their relationship besides close friendship. If Ignis had had feelings for him - it was likely something would have been done about it - then again - Gladio was desperately infatuated with him - and he’d done nothing about that either.

_FUCK._

What should he do? Risk it all? Risk everything for the small chance he liked him back? Gladio liked him - Cor had given him reason to believe he should try - but - should he? _Could_ he!? _WOULD HE!?_

_GAH!!!_

“DAMMIT!” He bellowed so loudly that he felt a slight pain in his throat from the exertion.

And in a moment - Gladio dropped his sword and shield and spun on his feet, dashing out of the room in a blaze of motion - his weapons left scattered on the training ground.

_Fuck it, fuck it, FUCK it._

The words repeated in his head a thousand times as his quickly made his way out of the room.

_THAT WAS IT._

He was going to do it - he was going to tell him. No one could stop him - _especially_ not himself. Nothing was going to hold him back - he’d finally tell him everything he was keeping back and -

“GAH!” Two yelps of pain sounded in the hallway when the bodies collided with one another, each taking a step back from the force of where they’d hit rounding the corner.

Gladio rubbed at his shoulder as he spun to view the person who he had crashed into - and his body went numb.

_Oh, gods._

Ignis was straightening his crooked glasses with one hand braced against the wall, and Gladio noted the slight pants in his breath as he rubbed his nose from where he’d crashed into him.

He stared dumbly at the strategist, and it seemed as though their accidental confrontation had been just as much a surprise to Ignis as it had been to Gladio - as the green eyes widened as he took in his form.

“Ah - apologies.” Ignis said after a moment, attempting to disguise his panting breaths.

Had he been in a hurry?

“No - uh - no, that was my fault.” Gladio stuttered, the twist of nervousness in his stomach rendering him near speechless.

Silence.

The two avoided each other’s gaze as they looked around.

Ignis - he was here - he could say it - say everything that he….wanted...

Oh... _Astrals._

Those green eyes zapped every bit of resolve he’d built moments before.

“So -” Their eyes connected as they both voiced the word at the same time, and Ignis nervously waved a hand.

“No - please, go ahead.”

“No, no - you first.” Gladio stuttered, gesturing with a hand for him to continue.

Ignis’s eyes flashed away, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped.

Wait...was he nervous?

“I - I just wish to apologize for my behavior lately.” Ignis finally spoke, his eyes flicking back and forth as he attempted to compose himself. “I didn’t mean for such a misunderstanding to come between us. I should have been more direct in telling you what I was doing that evening - I haven’t meant to push you aside, but I realize that that’s exactly what I have been doing. I’m sorry.”

Gladio openly gaped.

He... _what!?_

He was apologizing...for doing absolutely nothing wrong.

The warrior shook his head and brought a hand up to his face.

He...wow. Gladio was _such_ and idiot.

“I...also didn’t mean for you to get the wrong idea about -”  Ignis shifted on his feet and straightened himself, clearing his throat, “-about Cor. I value our friendship - and I don’t wish for you to think that my acquaintanceship with the marshal will replace ours...that is certainly not my wish, at least. I’m merely trying to say that I’m looking out for Prompto - and though Cor may be a friend to me, it could certainly not replace the friendship I have with you - and I would...perhaps like to see that we resume our scheduled evenings together - that is - if you have time. As I am aware that you have been quite busy lately.”

Gladio could only blink as Ignis continued to ramble, his jaw hanging open in slight shock.

Ignis...had _obviously_ been agonizing over this...it was even more so indicated in the tell-tale way he articulated every word - it had likely even been rehearsed.

Gladio bit his lip.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He’d messed up - but _gods_ was it cute.

He hadn’t realized he’d simply been staring at the green eyes until they flicked away, a nervous hand following by habitually adjusting the glasses.

Gladio clenched his teeth as he noticed the slight red on the tips of his ears.

_FUCK._

Gladio shook his head, clearing his throat once before he spoke. “Nah, Iggy - I - just _no._ This isn’t your fault - I - “ He fumbled with his words, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he turned his head away. “Look - I’ve been meanin’ ta’ tell you that that I’m sorry for bein’ short with you. I - I think I’ve just been a bit tired lately.” He voiced strangely, weirded out by his choice of words.

_Huh?_

Ignis blinked at him for a moment. “Ah...I see...well...then I apologize if I come off a bit brash or assuming - that was not my intent.” He responded with a small nod.

_Wait, this wasn’t going how he wanted._

“Nah - really, it’s not you. It’s me. And I’m sorry, too - I shoulda told you that I’ve just been a bit busy - but I did it at a really bad time.”

_Wait, wait, WAIT - this was NOT what he meant!_

“Of course. I understand. Perhaps I...simply looked too far into it, is all...” Ignis’ voice fell slightly as he spoke, and Gladio mentally kicked himself as he realized _way_ too late that he had blindsided Ignis - likely making him feel like a fool.

_SHIT._

“Nah, it’s good - really. You’re still the best, Iggy. And I think I’ll have free time in the coming week - I’ll let you know?”

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE SAYING!?_

Ignis cast his green eyes back up to him, and Gladio’s heart fell at the look - _DEEP_ beneath his eyes was the _slightest_ edge of disappointment - or wait - was he just imagining that?

“Please do.” Ignis responded after a pause, offering Gladio a small smile.

_Oh, he’d DONE IT now. He’d fucked up._

“Right…” Gladio voiced stupidly, nodding in return.

_No, no, NO._

“Then...I’m glad that we’re back to normal.” Ignis said after a minute, nodding firmly in confirmation, offering a genuine smile as he watched for Gladio’s reaction.

_This was completely wrong._

“Me too.” Gladio responded monotonously, his breath hitching silently as he stared dumbly at the man before him.

_Gods, Astrals, SIX - SOMEONE -_

“Good. Then I shall see you in the coming week, yes?” Ignis asked pleasantly, the slight vulnerability in his eyes disappearing as he disguised it with professionalism.

_No - no wait. Just wait one more second - he wasn’t done -_

“Sure. Sounds good.” The warrior responded automatically, offering a shallow smile in return.

Ignis pressed his lips together as he nodded again, using his forefinger to push up his glasses. “Then I shall take my leave. I apologize for the interruption.” He offered sincerely, inclining his head. “Goodnight, Gladio.” With that, he offered the brunet a last friendly smile before he turned on his feet.

_Wait…_

“Night, Iggy…” Gladio replied, watching as each step the man took away from him slowly drained him of all energy.

He observed with an unhinged jaw even after Ignis disappeared from sight, and he closed his eyes as he slunk against the nearest wall, throwing his head back harshly against the hard stone.

He’d blown it. That was his chance. And he’d completely missed it - and likely made Ignis feel like a complete fool.

Why... _why_ had he said those things - he hadn’t meant any of it...Ignis had shouldered _all_ of the blame - and Gladio had _barely_ refuted it. And now he was gone - and he had no idea if he’d ever get a chance to amend this mistake…

…

No..

No - no. He wasn’t letting it end like this. He wasn’t going to do this anymore - he wasn’t going to allow this rift to come between them - he’d take rejection over leaving Ignis so estranged - he wouldn’t stand for that. He knew honesty was the only thing that could save their friendship at this point -

His hand balled into a fist as he slammed it back onto the wall, pushing himself away in the blink of an eye.

 

~

 

_SLAM_

The force of the car door shutting harshly beside him slightly shook the vehicle - and Ignis tossed aside the keys in the passenger seat before he folded his hands on the steering wheel and weakly dropped his forehead against it.

He was... _such_ a fool…

Every interpretation - every underlying message he thought he’d received - he had _completely_ misinterpreted it.

He shut his eyes as a rush of humiliation crawled up his neck.

How could he have been so stupid? Gladio hadn’t been thinking anything was wrong at all - he’d simply been busy. _How_ in the gods names had he so illogically assumed that he was upset about the situation? Gladio had told him several times that he was busy - yet Ignis was foolish enough to think that he’d perhaps been just as confused as he was by the oddity between them after Prompto had sent that message.

Gods.

He didn’t know if he could recover from this.

He must have sounded so pathetically desperate.

His only saving grace was that he hadn’t...admitted anything. He’d be damned if he had.

His hands crunched the steering wheel as the agonizing thoughts rendered him a frazzled mess.

He...needed to move on. And vow to never come so close to revealing something so destructive to Gladio again.

He could only hope that he hadn’t destroyed their friendship by his foolishness, he’d never forgive himself if he had…

No. He’d be fine. He just needed to act as though everything was normal - and that he simply valued their friendship dearly - just as he did with Noct and Prompto.

Gladio wasn’t any different.

...at all…

_...Six…_

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Ignis straightened his posture and reached for the keys on the other seat - his mental walls immediately blocking out the barrage of embarrassment and disappointment that threatened his composure.

No. He had more important things to focus on. Noct came first, and right now he wasn’t being the best that he could for him. He needed to get his mind off of this and push it aside as a mere awkwardness between friends. He could fix it later if he needed - but right now he needed to focus.

Focus.

Nodding to himself, Ignis turned the key in the ignition, concentrating only on the low rumble of the vehicle as it started up.

He’d go back and resume things as normal - then they could both move on from there as they had been.

Good.

_...no._

He aggressively pushed aside the small notation in his mind and threw a hand over the passenger seat to look over his shoulder as he pulled out from the parking garage. He focused on every detail of the empty space - the lines that separated each parking space, the low ceiling as he drove up to the exit, the way the speedometer ticked above five miles an hour -

_Gladio._

He gritted his teeth.

He’d get passed this. He just needed some time to cool down.

He watched as the parking garage door opened, and he flicked on his headlights and noted that the rain had started to come down even harder - he was grateful there was inside parking - he’d forgotten his umbrella at Noct’s place when he’d stupidly dashed to the citadel after Prompto’s words had riled him so.

He lightly pressed the gas.

He’d be fine. They’d both be fine. Gladio likely didn’t know anything - he had probably just thought Ignis was a small bit strange for having looked so into depth of something so trivial. He’d make amends somehow. Apologize for being so brash - perhaps even offer to cook him something later. His favorite, perhaps? Maybe a -

_SLAM!_

Ignis’s foot hit the breaks so that he would have likely broken a nose had he not buckled himself in properly to his seat.

_SIX._

He’d _definitely_ hit someone.

Wide eyes peered outside, and he could make out the figure of a familiar man sitting up from where he’d fallen a small distance away.

Oh, gods.

His hands fumbled frantically to put the car in park then to the buckle at his side, pressing the button in a flash before he rapidly swung open the door - nearly slipping on the wet ground as he flew out of the car.

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted hysterically, his voice nearly cracking as he dashed up to the fallen man who was currently wobbling to his feet on the wet ground.

Oh gods - had he injured him!? He hadn’t even _seen_ him jump out in front of the car - it had been so sudden - !

Ignis watched as Gladio finished standing to his feet, the brightness of the headlights shining up on his form allowed him to see no visible injury - but the piercing look in his eye was indication of something else _very_ wrong.

And then he started towards him - fast.

Gods - he was probably angry - and Ignis grew even more alarmed when the Shield stomped up to him and forcefully grabbed him by the shoulders -

“Gladio - are you alr- _mmph!”_

The soft warmth of Gladio’s lips crushing against his was what the first thing that registered in Ignis’s mind - it was forceful, yet bursting with sensation -

Then - _gods._

\- then he began to move more aggressively. Ignis felt a strong arm around his waist as he was bent back, rain splattering against his glasses while a warm hand caressed the side of his face.

He was kissing him. With lips moving over his as they hungrily sought out every part of his mouth. They were warm and soft and wet - and the sensation was beyond anything Ignis had ever felt or _dreamed_ of -

But it came to a sudden stop.

It was obvious to Ignis that he hadn’t even so much as moved an inch in response to the sudden attack. His arms laid limply at his sides even as Gladio paused, pulling away, his brown eyes wide with alarm as he nervously flicked them back and forth.

“Uh - I…” Gladio stuttered, the rain pouring around them rendering his feeble voice barely audible. “Shit...I shoulda asked first...sorry. I just…” His shining amber orbs found Ignis’s wide ones, and his panting breaths puffed in the space between. “I can’t tell you... _how long_ I’ve waited to do that.” His piercing gaze ran over every inch of dripping Ignis’s face - waiting - _drowning_ with anticipation for a response to his confession.

Ignis’s mind was nowhere near capable of such a thing at the moment.

He’d - he’d - no. He...had waited...for so long. He couldn’t even process this - it was a dream, definitely a dream. He’d never admitted it - but it was suffocating in every sense of the word how _badly_ Ignis had longed for this. Gladio’s lips, his eyes, his face, his warm body pressed to his…

He needed to tell him.

“We’re...going to catch a cold.” Ignis blurted.

Six.

_Oops._

He watched as Gladio’s dripping expression froze in slight perturbation - which immediately began to morph into something more depressed as that was _obviously_ not the response he was hoping for - and it showed as he began to slowly loosen his hold on Ignis’s arms as his eyes downcast to the ground.

_Wait -  
_

Ignis suddenly shot forth a hand, placing it awkwardly on Gladio’s soaking chest in attempts to stop his move to pull away. “Perhaps…” He could feel Gladio’s eyes fly up to his face, “the backseat of my car would be more…” He gulped, “...accommodating.”

The mixture of shock, pleasure, and relief that washed over Gladio’s face was enough to send Ignis’s heart thudding in an adoration he had never known he was capable of feeling. He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips in response to his shining eyes, and he was barely given a chance to admire Gladio’s endearing smile before he felt a hand reach up to his face, remove his glasses, and a moment later, the man leaned forward to connect soft lips with his.

He was...everything he wanted. He could feel it in the moment - his wants, desires, his _needs_ for his touch. Was it wrong? What would this mean?

Before he could think to try and remove himself from his doubts, Gladio’s arms circled around him, as sure and solid as the ground beneath. He was helpless against the force of his lips over his, it left him sinking to the sway of its will, drowning him in an ocean of suffocating pleasure. His body felt limp as Gladio further bent him back as he kissed him, softly this time, but his impatience was obvious as it gradually increased in intensity - and it left Ignis clinging to him as the only solid thing in his increasingly dizzying world. Gladio’s adamant mouth was parting his trembling lips, every nerve in his body alight with a fiery sensation that he had never known existed. Ignis was hopelessly trapped beneath it, and it was when his arms finally managed to raise in response, clinging desperately to the rain-soaked back, that he knew he was kissing him back…

With no intention of letting go.

 

~

 

The rain that continuously poured outside of Prince Noctis’s apartment showed no signs of letting up, and though Noct could say that he certainly liked the sun, the rain that watered the earth was a welcome change to the city.

It meant bright flowers, healthy grass, and damn good fishing.

He, quite frankly, liked it.

He couldn’t say the same for the others however.

A sneeze sounded from beside him, and he looked sympathetically towards Prompto.

The young blond was sitting upright on the sofa next to him, his drooping eyes and pouty lips were an obvious indication of his poor state of being. But Noct couldn’t help but smirk at the small adoration that filled his chest as he looked upon the messy hair, flushed cheeks, and red nose.

It was pretty cute.

“Uuugggghhhh…”

Well - except when he did _that._

“You’re such an idiot.” Noct scoffed affectionately, shaking his head at the blond. He furrowed his brows as he looked upon the other two companions sitting across from him, and he watched in slight amusement as Gladio stifled a sneeze of his own, grumbling to himself as he reached for a tissue.

Though Ignis wasn’t likely any better off, at least he attempted to hide the ailment that rendered him flushed and weak -

Gods.

“Seriously, what in the Astrals names did you guys all do yesterday? Why wasn’t I invited to go gallivanting in the rain?” Noct inquired with a shake of his head, regarding each of his companions with a wide eyed stare.

How the _hell_ had they all managed to get sick at the same time!?

Prompto had _certainly_ been fine last night…

Really fine.

“Trust’d mb’e, you’rd not mbiss’ng any’th’ng.” Prompto coughed from beside him sniffling harshly as he snuggled himself further in the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Still - you coulda at least asked me.” Noct said with a huff.

“We didn’t do anything, Noct.” Ignis responded from across him, hiding a cough behind his fist after he spoke.

“I was stupid e’nuff t’ try and get a pig’ture a’ the lighd’ning hidd’ng the wall. I dunno what these guys were doin’.” Prompto grumbled, a pout coming over his face moments before he let out another harsh sneeze.

Noct looked inquisitively towards Gladio and Ignis - who exchanged subtle glances as they suddenly realizing that they were being asked.

An awkward pause filled the silence.

“We went for a walk -”

“The car broke down -”

Their voices collided with each other as they spoke at the same time - each looking to give each other a slightly perturbed stare directly afterwards.

Noct’s eyes flicked confusedly between them .

Umm...

Ignis cleared his throat - disguising his momentary panic with a steady stare. “We went for a walk after the car broke down.” He said smoothly with a small sniffle, fanning out the papers in his hand as he returned his attention to the reports.

“Yup.” Gladio concurred, bringing the mug of his coffee up to his lips.

Noct and Prompto exchanged odd glances, the atmosphere becoming increasingly heavier with awkwardness as their two elder companions obviously faked nonchalance.

“Right…” Noct said after a long pause, noting only briefly the small twitch in Ignis’s fingers as he adjusted the reports again.

Was he nervous?

“Nooooooooggtttttt…” Prompto whined suddenly, flopping to the side to let his head fall into Noct’s lap, the soft blanket pulled up tightly against his chin. “Gah...I think I’mb dyin’ - hold meeeee….” He cried, blinking up at the prince with big blue irises.

The prince smirked and rolled his eyes, reaching to the side for a pillow so that he could flop it over Prompto’s face, smothering him with the light cushion. He gave the pillow two swift pats before he rested his arms on top, staring off to the side in completely disregard even as he listened to Prompto’s muffled whine.

“Careful you don’t suffocate him, Noct.” Ignis remarked casually, adjusting his glasses before he let out a harsh sneeze.

“You sure you don’ have a fever?” Gladio asked from beside him, looking inquisitively at Ignis’s face for any signs of the said ailment.

“It’s merely a cold, Gladio.” The strategist responded flippantly, sniffing as he reached for the tissue box.

Gladio obviously wasn’t convinced judging by the concerned furrow of his brows. “You look a little flushed - hold still.”

Noct leaned a small bit forward as he watched Gladio lift a hand to Ignis’s forehead, brushing away the silky bangs as he felt for the temperature -

Noct was _certain_ the flush that came to Ignis’s face wasn’t from his cold.

Huh…well...they’d certainly made up at least...

_“GE….OFF….ME….”_

Noct was shaken from the unfolding scene before him as he suddenly felt the pillow on his lap move aggressively from underneath. His eyes shot open when he realized what was happening, and he rapidly pulled back his weight from the pillow, snatching up the cushion as he released Prompto from underneath.

The blond bolted upright, gasping for air as he attempted to free himself from his self-imprisoned blanket that had been wrapped around him. His labored breathing filled the apartment as he sucked in the precious oxygen.

“What...the... _HELL, DUDE!?”_ The blond bellowed, his eyes blazing as he turned to Noct’s wide eyes. “YOU D’RYING T’ KILL ME!?”

It was only a brief moment of shock that graced Noct’s face before the prince threw his head back in crying laughter. He could feel Prompto’s piercing eyes glare at him, but he couldn’t stop the fit of laughter even if he had wanted to.

“I coulda’ died - what’td the hell is so fund’ny?” Prompto pouted, his sniffling face attempting a harsh glare.

Noct continued to let out a small burst of chuckles as he wiped his eyes from the tears, and he shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Aaahh...this life of mine.”

He wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clasps hands together* ALRIIIIIIGGGHHHTT!! LAST PART IS COMPLETE!! I have to say - this is one of the most most enjoyable things I’ve ever written - I had so much fun putting this together heehe - and I WAS SO HAPPY at your guys’s enthusiasm! I JUST - WOW!! :D :D:D
> 
> Er - wow. I’m such an idiot. I guess I really didn’t make it clear that Prompto and Noct were kinda already together when this fic started…? Like - unofficially? But they’re still basically lovers? Sorry for the confusion, guys. Which is actually weird because I actually canon that Gladio and Iggy got together waaayyy before Prompto and Noct did...hmm...I guess these sorta things happen in an AU!
> 
> *raises hands* and hey, I have absolutely no idea where aggressive!Prompto came from. That just sorta happened. Sorry! *is not sorry AT ALL*
> 
> As promised - here’s the end results of the top three choices for the last poll! You may ONLY VOTE FOR ONE!! HAVE AT IT!
> 
> 1 Daemon/Anima AU: Each person in Insomnia, by the power of the crystal, has been blessed with an animal-type companion that is equivalent to their half soul, however, it is only the strong that see them manifest. It is through trial and tribulation that each person indulges to discover their destined Anima. (Noct/Carbuncle, Prompto/Black Chocobo, Ignis/Elder Coeurl, and Gladio/Dread Behemoth, plus many other characters!)
> 
> 2 Protective Swap: Not as odd as it sounds, but Noct is officially done with this stupid admirer eyeing his advisor - time to pull out the big guns. Prompto isn't gonna pull his punches when someone threatens Gladio, either. Anyway - you’ve seen protective Mama!Iggy and Gladdy!Daddy! NOW WHO’S READY TO SEE THEIR CHILDREN TO RETURN THE FAVOR!? :D
> 
> 3 Fate Swap: Oracle Prompto continues to trade notes with the fated Chosen King Noctis, their promise to remain friends strong as the years pass, while best friend Luna encourages Noctis on his journey to his throne. Noctis is kept in check by his advisor, Gentiana, while Ignis oversees communications with the gods as the Oracle’s guardian. High-Commander Gladiolus was betrayed by his father’s death and has joined the NIflheim army in attempts right the wrong, while Ravus defends his king as the King’s Shield. Ardyn the Immortal oversees the Crownsguard, while Chancellor Cor manipulates the Empire to his will.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!!! If you want a nice convenient place where all the papa!Cor AU stuff is located - please see my fic “This Life of Mine”! HEHHE
> 
> COMMENTS AND PROMPTS ARE ALLLLWWAAYYS WELCOME! :D :D :D


	22. The Power to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Swap AND Daemon/Anima AU: Each person in Insomnia, by the power of the crystal, has been blessed with an animal-type companion that is equivalent to their half soul, and though one can typically count on their companion for protection, Noct is officially done with this stupid admirer eyeing his advisor - time to pull out the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ READ THE ENDNOTES - VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFO ~
> 
> Alright - seriously - I could NOT freaking resist - you guys so desperately wanted the Daemen AU and the protective swap that I was pretty much sobbing tears because I was so sad that it was such a tear between the two - 
> 
> SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU BOTH OF THEM!
> 
> YES MY DEAREST READERS! A VERY special treat - a combined prompt!! You get BOTH protective swap AND Daemon AU! MUAHAHAH
> 
> Now - you must be asking yourselves “how in the gods names is that possible!?” Well - *chuckles evilly* I just so happen to have a secret weapon…
> 
> *Reaches into the heavens and yanks down an actual goddess* EVERYONE - PLEASE SAY HELLO AND THANK YOU TO MY DARLING KIACORAL! *steps back and gestures to her* she, not only came up with the basis of these prompts, but created an outline that combined the two PERFECTLY, - please - let’s give her a round of applause *claps vigorously then tackles her in a hug*
> 
> It is her doing that allowed this possibility! She also was willing to edit it because I wrote this at 5 in the morning - *cries* SO BLESSED! 
> 
> SO HERE IT IS - and - GODS - it turned out so long that I was unfortunately able not to include Gladio and Prompto’s little part - BUT NEVER FEAR! IT’S IN THE WORKS! Also - er - well - because we combined two of these - I was really only able to pump out one - and it turned out REALLY long lol. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! :D :D :D

* * *

 

Noct drummed his fingers against the table, staring absentmindedly towards the kitchen, his chin propped heavily in his hand as he pondered the odd atmosphere that had fallen over the apartment.

He sighed watching as Ignis moved around the kitchen, but the prince frowned when he noticed his advisor slightly tsk when he nearly bumped into the Anima that was currently keeping close next to his legs as he moved about.

Noct shook his head and turned his attention towards the papers in front of him.

It was no use.

He’d been trying all evening to concentrate on reports scattered before him, but his eyes continuously flashed up to the man in the other room -

Something wasn’t right.

For the past couple of days, Noct had noticed something just - _off_ about his advisor. He couldn’t be sure what exactly it was, but Ignis had just seemed _distracted._

Coupled with that, an uncharacteristic sort of tension drifted about him like a dark cloud, and it made Noct twitchy just being around him -

That wasn’t even mentioning the state of Ignis’ Anima.

It further confirmed his theory that something was wrong by the simple action of the Elder Coeurl that moved restlessly about Ignis’ legs, an act that was _very_ unusual for the typically calm and collected creature - very similar to her Host. The Anima was typically found lying comfortably at Ignis’ feet, or laying on the couch when she was out and about his apartment, but the Anima was very blatantly distressed and overprotective recently, clinging to Ignis even as the man shooed her away.

Despite Noct asking repeatedly what was bothering the other, Ignis had brushed him off each time. Hardly rude or harsh, but certainly firm enough to let Noct know that it wasn’t a well-received question.

Noct drew his brows down in a frown, absentmindedly reaching out to pet the soft back of Morpheus - the small Carbuncle blinking huge eyes up at him in distant concern.

The prince had even gone so far as the question Gladio about it, as he and Ignis were rather close.

*

_The Shield’s eyes frowned in confusion - the light from the stunning sun shining brightly upon his eyes made his irises appear golden - but they grew darker the further Noct questioned him._

_A summer breeze blew about them, the wind clean and refreshing considering how close they were to the outer walls of Insomnia. It was nice to get away from the city - the vast nature surrounding them was a nice change to the closed environment behind the Wall._

_“No. Iggy hasn’t said a word t’me.” Gladio folded his massive tattooed arms across his chest as he listened, the soft breeze playing with his long hair. “Has he been actin’ -” Gladio’s eyes grew wide as he glanced over Noct’s shoulder - and suddenly sprinted forward, “- ATOMOS! GET OFF THERE!”_

_Noct turned to look where Gladio had taken off, and couldn’t help snickering in shocked amusement as he saw the massive Dread Behemoth that was awkwardly clambering up the outer city walls._

_The area just beyond the city walls was one of the only places Gladio could allow his Anima to safely Manifest from his soul without causing a panic - but it seemed the wide and flat open space wasn’t what Atomos was looking for at the moment._

_The prince coughed slightly as the beast of an Anima turned towards his Host, and though the face would have likely scared off any reasonable passerby, Noct could see a slight glint of puppy-like guilt in Atomos’ eyes as he listened to Gladio scream up at him as the Amicitia came closer._

_The small perch of wall the Anima was currently sitting upon rocked uneasily as the giant Behemoth opened his wings, flapping once as he obediently listened to his Host and landed on the ground with a_ thud _so powerful that Noct felt the earth tremble beneath his feet._

_Noct sniggered as he walked forward, looking down at the small fox-like creature that walked daintily beside him._

_“Don’t do that! You have wings, ya big doofus - if you wanna go up high somewhere - just fly!” Gladio’s arms outspread on either side of him as he scolded his Anima, and Noct watched with vague interest as half of the conversation between the two was silently transmitted and filled the air with waves of tension._

_“Yeah - I know it’s no fun - but you’re gonna break somethin’ if you keep doin’ that - so stop it.”_

_The Anima let out a deep rumble, and if Noct hadn’t been attuned to the noises that the creature made, he wouldn’t have known it was a low sound of guilt mixed with apologetic undertones._

_Despite being able to strike the fear of Gods in people, that thing was like a giant puppy._

_Noct’s attention was brought to the grassy ground when his own Anima dashed forward, the light-blueish glow around the little fox sparkling as he approached the massive creature._

_Both Gladio and Noct watched as the two Anima connected telepathically, the small communication humming between them as the two regarded each other._

_Maybe Morpheus could entertain the behemoth while he and Gladio talked._

_That must have been the intent, as Morpheus turned his head towards Noct and sent him a telepathic wave of reassurance that he’d make sure Atomos stayed out of trouble._

_Good._

_“Sorry - back to what you were sayin’...” Gladio said after he tossed Morpheus a thankful nod, eyeing Atomos once before he returned his attention back to Noct. “Iggy hasn’t said anything weird t’ me. You sure you’re not just imagining it?” The Shield asked, though it was obvious he wasn’t sure of that himself._

_“Nah. I don’t know.” Noct admitted honestly, sighing as he watched Atomos take off after the Carbuncle that dashed away playfully._

_So Gladio hadn’t noticed anything...maybe he was just overthinking it?_

_No - no...something was up._

_He just couldn’t figure out what, exactly._

_*_

“Dinner is ready, Noct.”

Ignis’ voice shook Noct out of his thoughts, and the prince sighed as he once again made eye contact with his Anima, the small creature letting out a tiny noise in mild concern as it sensed his distress.

“Zalera - for the last time - _please move._ ”

Blue eyes flashed up to where Ignis was currently holding two plates of food, and it seemed as though he was attempting to make his way towards the dinner table, but the Elder Coeurl was currently still pacing around his legs in obvious distress, static electricity rolling in small glowing waves between the wispy whiskers that trailed in long streams behind it.

Noct shook his head.

“She’s worried about you.” The prince stated blatantly, watching as Ignis tsked again before he stepped widely around the creature towards the table, the Anima making quick work to keep pace directly next to him.

“Perhaps a bit restless, is all. I haven’t had the time lately to take her outside the city grounds.” Ignis answered readily, though he let out a small grunt when the Coeurl pushed her nose into his chest, eventually moving slightly when Ignis finally set the plates and himself down at the table a moment later. Soon after, her thick neck leaned over to place her head on Ignis’ lap as the long, speckled tail whisked back and forth across the floor.

“She’s not really the impatient type.” Noct remarked as he pushed the reports aside, watching as Morpheus sat up readily. The little fox-like Anima bounded up to him before leaping onto Noct’s shoulder in a well-practised move as the prince stood up.

Ignis hummed absently as he stroked Zalera’s large head, shaking his own slightly as he regarded his Anima with soft eyes.

Noct could tell they were silently communicating, and it became even more obvious when Zalera let a small spark of electricity jump between her fur and where Ignis’ hand rested atop her head.

Normally, that would have hurt, but Ignis’ gloves - only one among many Resistant Accessories he wore at all times - negated the effects, and the strategist merely sighed and tapped a finger on the Anima’s black nose in a fond but chiding gesture.

Noct could see the small furrow in Ignis’ brow, and if it was anyone else, it might have gone unnoticed - but Noct _knew_ his advisor - and he could see a small bit of tense frustration and wariness in his expression.

Yeah, something was up.

And when Noct turned to connect his eyes with Morpheus, he could see his little Anima agreed.

Hm.

 

~

 

Black shoes clicked down the empty hallway as Noctis made his way down to the training hall. He kept his phone in one hand, ever so often looking down at the device as he exchanged messages with Morpheus - the Anima currently safely ensconced inside his soul - and Prompto as he walked.

Today was training day with Gladio - and _gods_ he was not looking forward to it. He’d wished that he’d pretended he was sick today - he should have at least _tried_ to get out of it.

Though, perhaps today would be a good day to try and get Gladio to collaborate with him in figuring out what was wrong with Ignis. He was sure that the Shield would want to be made aware -

Noct paused.

Around the corner of the hallway, harsh, hushed words filtered through the air, and if he hadn’t been paying very close attention, Noct wouldn’t have realized that one of the voices belonged to Ignis.

Noct’s brows furrowed and his steps slowed at the same time. He felt a small tug in his chest as Morpheus sensed his wariness rise, but Noct willed the little Anima to stay safely inside as he sidled along the wall to slowly make his way towards the hushed voices.

Ignis’ voice was uncharacteristically harsh, not raised, but the clipped tone bordered on strained, and Noct’s heart beat faster as he attempted to make out the words.

 _“I believe I’ve made my stance_ quite _clear, lord Cardion.”_

Noct’s eyes widened considerably.

Now _that_ was a tone he’d never heard Ignis use before. Sharper - almost hissing with frustrated anger. The prince could safely say he’d never heard such a tone used before. The closest he’d ever heard to such frustration was when Noct and Ignis had fought that one time about his responsibilities - but even then, that was on a completely different spectrum in comparison to this.

Noct’s body stiffened when an older, unfamiliar voice spoke a moment later in response.

“ _Come now, there’s no need to play hard to get.”_

The voice was dripping with an odd sense of suggestiveness - the sleazy tone sent a terrible chill up the prince’s spine, and again he felt Morpheus push at the Gates of his soul - wanting to Manifest at the sudden sense of unease.

The little Anima had the right idea. Enough of this.

Noct’s heart nearly stopped when he heard Ignis speak loud and sharply enough to send the prince into a mild panic.

“ _Unhand me, this_ instant!”

That was his cue.

The prince dashed around the corner, rounding it so sharply he felt his feet slip on the marble tile - and his blue eyes bulged from his head at the sight.

Ignis was almost entirely backed up against the stone wall, his wrist held tightly in the grasp of his antagonist, and if Ignis’ harsh words hadn’t been indication enough, it was clear that the touch was unwelcome from the advisor’s blazing eyes and hard expression.

In the instant Noct made his presence known, the two of men noticed him, and after only a beat of shocked silence, the older man - a noble if his clothes were anything to go by - released Ignis’ wrist upon recognizing Noct.

The prince stomped forth, his lips barely repressing the urge to bear his teeth as he stormed up to the two. “What the _hell_ is going on here!?” Dark bangs swished in front of Noct’s face as he instantly took a protectively close stance next to Ignis as the nobleman backed away slightly.

“Just having a small chat.” Dark eyes glinted with a tint of caution, though the man kept himself calm and composed as he flashed a knowing glance in Ignis’ direction.

Noct almost let his fist fly, but was instantly stopped when Ignis spoke up immediately afterwards.

“Indeed.” The advisor replied, nodding in agreement as he straightened himself.

Noct’s jaw nearly unhinged.

What? Was he...lying?

“I see you have other matters to attend to at the moment, Ignis. We shall resume this little “chat” later.” The smile that pulled at the man’s lips made Noct’ hairs stand on end, and the tone in his voice was a clear indication of a rather obvious double-meaning.

Noct’s lips upturned in a snarl as he watched the nobleman swish his small cloak behind him as he turned to leave the prince and his advisor in the silent hallway.

After a moment, he felt Morpheus _harshly_ push against the Gates of his soul, and seeing no one else in the immediate vicinity - he allowed his will to give - and the small creature Manifested before him in a small burst of light. Small paws landed on the ground with a small _tap_ before the creature stuck its nose in the air, obviously searching for immediate danger.

The prince hardly paid the little Anima any attention however, as his blue eyes were _glued_ to his advisor, who was currently taking in slow, deep breaths with his eyes closed and head bent slightly towards the ground. The occasional flutter of lashes and light grimace a clear indication of the battle within him to keep Zalera locked in his soul.

Noct folded his arms, tapping a foot against the ground as he continued to stare solidly at his advisor even as the man finally composed himself, subtly avoiding Noct’s gaze by adjusting his glasses.

“What are you doing here, Noct? I believe your session with Gladio began 10 minutes ago.” The light brunet cleared his throat, reaching up a hand to brush down the sleeve of his arm - the same arm - Noct noted with interest - that the nobleman had grasped earlier.

The prince tsked angrily, placing a hand on his hip as he regarded the strategist. “Yeah, then I got _side tracked_.”

“Then see to it that you don’t keep him waiting.” Ignis remarked, his green eyes steady with resolve as he returned Noct’s stare. “And please Contain Morpheus, you should know better than to allow him to Manifest in these halls.” Ignis reprimanded patiently, yet, _again,_ there was that odd undertone of frustrated tension that was quite uncharacteristic.

“That guy giving you trouble?” Noct suddenly asked, ignoring Ignis’ advice to Contain the fox-like Anima that was currently circling around their legs, its tiny nose bumping against Ignis’ pant leg in obvious concern.

“No.”

Noct’s eyes widened incredulously - not only at the stern tone but at the obvious fact that the answer was totally the opposite - and barely repressing the urge to take a step forward in shock.

“And it would be best that you get going. Gladio will be -”

_Ding_

Ignis audibly sighed as he glanced at the phone in Noct’s hand that pinged a text notification. “-that would be him.” He shook his head, taking a moment to stare directly at Noct’s Anima that was still pacing at his feet. Ignis waved his hand. “Off with you now, the both of you.”

“But -”

_Ding_

Crap. He was in trouble.

Noct felt torn between wishing to inquire more about what had just transpired, but he realized that his questioning was only upsetting Ignis more and that his advisor unlikely to indulge him at the moment.

The prince sighed, staring at his small Anima before he willed his Gates to open. Morpheus reluctantly - but obediently - allowed his small body to dissolve into a shimmery orb of pale blue light that sunk into Noct’s chest and into his soul.

“I’ll be off then. See to it that you don’t keep Gladio waiting a moment longer.” Ignis commanded, habitually adjusting his glasses once before he spun on his feet, taking quick steps away from Noct as he vanished down the long hallway.

Noct stared after him, a deep frown set in his brows as he willed his heart to calm after the small debacle.

He’d let Ignis get away without saying anything this time, but he wasn’t going to let things lie the way they were for long. He noted in the back of his mind that it would likely be wise to talk to Gladio again, as the man may or may not be aware of what was happening (though he silently made a note to keep it as carefree as possible as Gladio was known to get riled up at any mention of trouble with Ignis.)

Whatever was happening, Noct was sure that he may very well have found the source of the problem. And even as he spun on his feet to meet Gladio in the training hall, his mind continued to buzz with worry for his friend.

 

~

 

Noct rubbed at his sore arm, exhausted from the recent spar with Gladio.

Besides the incident this morning, today had gone fairly well. He’d managed to get through the reports, and even managed to meet his father in the Citadel that day. It was a rare occasion, but Noct had been happy to see him nonetheless.

The prince sighed as he made his way down the steps towards the parking garage, internally grateful that Ignis was going to drive him home.

It was still fairly early in the day, but he was tired.

With Ignis driving him home, he’d possibly have a better chance at cornering his advisor and questioning him about his recent behavior.

He’d talked to Gladio about it as they sparred, but that had very much turned out to be a mistake, as the Shield had clearly grown more troubled when Noct _again_ questioned if Gladio knew if anything was wrong with Ignis. The prince had decided to keep the more damning details to himself at the moment - as he was very well aware that Gladio either would have taken out his frustration on Noct through their spar, or he would have gone dashing out of the room to find Ignis.

Ugh.

Noct still couldn’t be sure if something _else_ odd was going on, though. Was the guy threatening Ignis? What did he want? It looked as though the guy was trying to get _something_ from Ignis, and as the words replayed in his mind over and over - internally making him cringe as they sounded more _sleazy_ by the second - but then again - _why_ hadn’t Ignis chosen to say anything?

It was confusing and frustrating, and Noct just wanted Ignis to answer his questions honestly so that he didn’t have to worry anymore. And maybe fix the problem while he was at it.

He felt Morpheus send him a small trill of question from within his soul - the prince sending him an image of him heading down a ramp to where Ignis was most likely waiting a floor below - answering that he was going to talk to Ignis about the situation as soon as he got in the car.

For now, that seemed to satisfy the Anima, and Morpheus stopped nudging against his Gates once he realized that answers were soon coming.

Noct internally thanked the Astrals that Morpheus wasn’t a difficult Anima to Contain - those that had managed to Manifest their Animas often struggled with Containing them inside their souls if the creature felt that its Host was threatened or under certain kinds of distress. He was particularly lucky that Morpheus often didn’t push too hard to be released - as it was _very_ taxing to keep one’s Anima Contained if the creature felt its Host was in any form of danger.

Noct paused his steps as the thought dawned on him.

Was _that_ why Ignis was always so tired lately? Had he been keeping Zalera locked away in times of distress?

He felt his body go cold.

Shit. That _was_ probably why.

He set his jaw as he huffed angrily, feeling his chest constrict in synch with another trill of distress that Morpheus sounded in his mind.

Yeah, tonight he was gonna have a talk with his advisor - he’d better not -

Noct’s feet skidded to a stop as his ears perked up. He could make out a familiar voice - a voice that _definitely_ belonged to Ignis - coming almost directly below the ramp Noct was currently on.

The familiar sound of his angry, hushed tone put Noct on edge, and he leaned over the rail to try and get a better view of who Ignis was talking to -

It was him. _Again._

Except this time - the nobleman was _way too fucking close._

Ignis was harshly pressed against the wall of the garage, trapped in between two cars on either side of him as the man leaned towards him. Noct briefly noted through his alarm that Ignis wasn’t raising _a finger,_ which was odd considering that the man was quite obviously invading his personal bubble - but that was when Noct noticed Ignis’ clenched hands. The gloved fists were alight with small bursts of electricity that jumped across the knuckles of his hands - and the prince’s heart pounded with fear as he _immediately_ recognized the dangerous tell-tale signs of Ignis’ _fierce_ struggle in keeping his Anima Contained.

It was obvious that the nobleman hadn’t noticed any of this, but Noct was certain that if the man had in anyway been touching Ignis that he would have been zapped into oblivion.

_Zalera was pissed._

The fact that his Anima’s electrical discharge was readily visible at the moment, despite the many Resistant Accessories that Ignis wore - was indication enough that the Elder Coeurl was pushing against Ignis’ Gates with _all of her might._

How Ignis managed to keep her Contained for so long left Noct stunned and more than a little panicked.

And then - the guy reached a hand up towards Ignis’ face.

Noct didn’t waste a moment more as he clutched the rail of the ramp, flinging himself over the edge so that he landed only a small distance away from the perpetrator and his advisor. The prince dashed forward in the same motion - nearly _diving_ forward as he snatched away the guy’s wrist and _shoved_ him all in one motion.

“Get _away from him!”_ Noct’s voice was little more than a snarl, and he made a special point to ram his shoulder _harshly_ into the guy’s chest, sending him stumbling backwards from the force.

Noct bared his teeth, his fingers twitching with adrenaline as he took a protective stance in front of his advisor.

“What in the Gods names _-!”_ The older man’s eyes flashed in absolute fury - his cheeks red with evident humiliation and rage -

The prince internally struggled against Morpheus’ _push_ against his Gates - the Anima desperately wishing to Manifest to protect his Host, but Noct kept him down, deciding that this matter was going to be _well resolved by his own hands._

Noct took a menacing step forward. “You so much as _look in his direction -”_

The man openly scoffed, his eyes blazing as his pride evidently took offense at being challenged by a boy that was likely 20 years his junior.

“How _dare_ you threaten me so - I’ll not be made a fool of!” The man scowled, his chest puffing as he attempted to restore his dominance over the situation. “You have _no right_ to dictate with whom I converse with!”

“I’m warning you - if you don’t leave Ignis alone -”

“What has given you even the _slightest_ idea that I will listen to a child -”

Noct lunged forward suddenly, a hand _forcefully_ snatching the collar of the guy’s shirt as he shoved the asshole _hard_ up against a car. “Because I’m _the prince you piece of shit.”_ Noct snarled so vehemently the man’s eyes bulged out of his eye sockets in sudden fear.

Noct didn’t waste a moment longer before he whipped his arm to the side and sent the guy _flying_ across the garage in a painful heap. The prince watched in dark satisfaction as the pathetic excuse for a human being scrambled to his feet, casting frantic glances behind him as he clumsily stumbled away.

The prince wished for a moment to give chase, but there was someone else at the moment who likely needed his attention more than that bastard.

The prince whirled on his feet in a smooth motion, and released his hold on his Gates - Morpheus Manifesting almost immediately in a bright flash of light that cast a blue glow on their surroundings - as he turned towards Ignis.

Oh - that bastard was gonna get it - just _wait_ until he reported this to -

“Ignis are you -” Noct’s eyes widened in alarm, and had he not known exactly what was about to happen next, he and Morpheus likely would have been vaporized.

**_KRAK-THOOM!!!_ **

Noct’s dive towards his Anima turned into a forward roll as he scooped up the fox in his arms, rolling safely to the side as the _entire_ garage around him lit up in a light so bright that it still pierced through his closed eyelids in a painful burst.

He managed to get behind a pillar, but noted with alarm that the lightning spread throughout the garage in a ripple of energy - striking several cars and areas - and setting off the alarm of _every_ vehicle in the garage while causing several explosions beyond the pillar that Noct was currently hiding himself and Morpheus behind.

The prince felt the electricity from the shock burn at his back - small twists of the energy danced across his arms - and he peeked down into his lap at the small fox that was blinking wide-eyed up at his surroundings from the safety of his arms.

Noct cringed when he heard the deafening roar of the Elder Coeurl echo across the garage - the ferocity of it as loud and dangerous as the sound of rolling thunder.

He peeked forward, the sound of the car alarms making him cringe as the sensory overload from the lightning and noise combined into a migraine-inducing mix. Noct watched as Zalera paced the ground directly in front of her Host, her tail swishing violently behind her while lightning danced across her fur in dangerous tendrils. Her Host was in a similar state - lighting trailing up and down the length of Ignis’ body as he braced himself against the wall - his free hand coming up to cover his face as his body swayed dangerously and his knees almost buckled.

Noct prayed to the Six that he was okay. Despite knowing that Ignis couldn’t be hurt by such an attack - constant exposure to electricity for the majority of his life had allowed Ignis to build up _quite_ the immunity to electric currents of any kind - but his advisor’s haggard appearance was _not_ doing anything for Noct’s confidence - and it left him itching with a near overpowering urge to check on the other immediately. However, unlike Ignis, Noct wasn’t shockproof, and the supercharged atmosphere made it impossible to approach without severe consequences.

The prince felt his heart hammer in his chest, but he waited not a moment longer before he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. “AH - TSCH - ow!” Noct nearly dropped the device when an electrical pulse shocked his fingers, the screen fritzing in response to the electrical charge that was still very evidently pulsing through Noct’s body from the attack.

Morpheus whined from where he sat safely in Noct’s lap, and the prince patted the Anima’s head as he quickly swiped through his contacts before selecting the one he was looking for, and lifting the device to his ear as he stared from his small sheltered spot towards Ignis.

“ _Noc- ”_

“Cor - I need a team sent down to the palace garage immediately. Make sure they’re equipped with Resistant Charms - lots of them. Send scouts, too - we’ve got a guy on the run.” Noct interrupted confidently without an ounce of guilt and despite his current distress at the moment.

“... _Understood.”_

Noct ended the call. Cor was likely wondering what had happened - the Marshal must have understood the severity of the situation to not question the prince’s abruptness - but all Noct could hope for was that the older man _hurried_.

Noct’s eyes flashed up to the small ramp way that lead down to the garage, and he felt his dread increase as he watched a small group of Crownsguard - and even a few Kingsglaive members dash down the ramp - obviously having been alerted by the explosion of noise.

The prince forced Morpheus back into his soul - the little creature understanding the need to stay hidden for the current moment - before Noct jumped to his feet and rushed towards the group. They were still a good distance away, so they likely hadn’t noticed Ignis or his Anima quite yet.

“Wait!” Noct’s voice drew the attention of the small group, and he noted in slight relief that Nyx, Crowe, and Libtertus were among the group that had come down the ramp. The prince waved his hands at them, watching as they slowed just before they came to a halt before him.

He couldn’t let them see Ignis like this right now - it was besides the point that if any of them had taken a step too close to the supercharged zone, they wouldn’t have escaped unscathed. Zalera was also still wandering about, and Noct knew it would likely be awhile before the Anima had calmed enough for Ignis to safely Contain her.

“Hey, Prince!” Libertus exclaimed, his eyes wide and alert as he scanned the area. “What -”

“Where’s Cor!?” Noct asked, interjecting before Libertus could continue -

“Your Highness - what happened?” Crowe asked a moment later, her large brown eyes searching his face for answers.

“I’ll explain in a minute - right now I need Cor - oh -” The prince whirled on Nyx, who was regarding the surroundings with a careful - and impressed - eye. “Nyx - I need a Resistant Charm - you’ve got one on you, right?” Noct asked hurriedly, pushing a hand towards the Glaive as he waited for the accessory.

Nyx frowned, but nodded, reaching up to tear a Lightning Crest from his uniform.

Thank the Six.

Nyx’s Anima was a common Coeurl, so Noct had _hoped_ the man would have an extra accessory on hand.

“Prince Noctis!”

All eyes flew up to the top of the ramp, and the group watched as the Marshal made his way rapidly down the path as he jogged towards them with a small group of Crownsguard trailing behind.

Noct’s face lit up in relief.

“Cor - good.” Noct said as he approached him, simultaneously attaching the accessory to his shirt.

Noct made rapid work to explain what had happened, watching as the frustration and anger Noct was currently feeling gradually appear in Cor’s eyes the more Noct spoke. The Marshal waited patiently for him to finish - Noct heavily emphasizing that Ignis needed to be left _alone_ at the moment, otherwise the enraged Anima was likely to attack at the assumed threat to her Host - before Cor set his men to deactivating the car alarms and taking care of the smoking vehicles on the perimeters of the danger zone. The Marshal also made sure to deploy the scouts in search of the perpetrator, reassuring Noct that they _would_ apprehend him.

With the shared understanding that Cor would keep the guard - and anyone else _away_ from Ignis and his Anima - while Noct would attempt to check on him, the two parted ways with their assigned duties.

Noct half-ran half-walked past several blinking, honking cars till he was safely out of the view of the Crownsguard that were slowly but surely making their way through mass of vehicles.

Noct slowed his steps considerably as he neared the area Ignis was, and he felt a sharp current of electricity trail up his body the moment he stepped into the supercharged zone - Morpheus Manifested on his shoulders the second the shock twisted around him - and thanked the gods for Nyx’s charm - the thing was working wonders to keep the harmful effects of the lightning away from him.

He rounded the last corner, looking on as Ignis’ Elder Coeurl paced furiously in front of him  - the Anima’s teeth flashing in violent anger - but it seemed as though she had stopped roaring at the moment, at least. He could see Ignis’ attempt to keep himself upright against the wall as the advisor worked to rid himself of the exhausted daze that was still rendering him weak and confused - but Noct watched in wild alarm as his advisor suddenly slumped against the wall, his back sliding against the stone as he finally collapsed to the ground.

Noct took a hasty step forward - much to Zalera’s visible and audible disapproval.

“Woah, girl -” Noct said - raising his hands as the Anima snarled loud and long at him, her sharp teeth baring in evident mistrust while lightning danced across her long whiskers.

Morpheus suddenly hopped down from Noct’s shoulders, his dainty paws hitting the ground with ease as he approached the Elder Coeurl. Noct could sense his Anima’s attempts to break through Zalera’s protective rage to initiate contact - but the Coeurl’s anger was rendering her little more than an enraged beast.

Noct felt Morpheus dip into his soul, pulling forth a small amount of power as the creature relayed a calming aura over Zalera’s mind, and the Coeurl’s tail swished back and forth as the fox-like Anima attempted to reassure her of Noct’s good intentions.

Eventually, it must have worked, as Zalera’s head bowed slightly, though her eyes still flashed back and forth between her Host and Noct, her black lips pulling away from her long teeth in a threatening display, before stepping back slightly as she allowed the prince to approach her vulnerable Host.

Noct nodded once in her direction, feeling a small warning flash in his mind as the Coeurl briefly tapped against his telepathic waves, but he moved forward at the same time Morpheus dashed towards Ignis.

The guy looked half dead.

The advisor’s face was pale, and from where he sat slumped against the wall with his head thrown back and eyes closed, one might have thought that he _was_ dead had it not been for the way his chest rose and fell in shaky but deep breaths. Static electricity still bounced around every inch of his body, and Noct was careful as he squatted next to him, careful not to touch the other even though he wore the Lightning Crest -

Morpheus obviously wasn’t as mindful - Noct held back a small yelp of alarm when the creature dashed forward, and without a thought, hopped directly onto Ignis’ lap -

And remained perfectly safe - though his tail took on a _whole_ other definition of _bushy_ as the electric currents jumped across to play amongst the Anima’s fur.

Oh.

Noct sent a mental wave of reprimand towards his Anima for scaring him like that, but the little creature merely continued to nudge his little black nose against Ignis’ chest and hands, his little paws dancing around the man’s lap while his fluffy tail swished around him in evident concern.

“You look like hell, Specs.” Noct finally muttered, deducing from his Anima’s ability to touch Ignis that it was likely safe for him too. He tentatively reached out to pat Ignis’ shoulder, only mildly feeling the sting of electricity as the energy danced off his hand from the contact.

Ignis cracked an eye open as he regarded Noct tiredly, his head falling forward slightly, though it appeared that even such a simple action required great effort. “ _Thank you_ , Noct. But might I suggest looking in a mirror before you go making remarks about my own appearance.”

Noct frowned - but he locked eyes with Morpheus - and the little Carbuncle sent him telepathic wave of amusement - and Noct’s hands flew up to his hair.

Oh.

He could feel the electricity still dancing between the strands, but his hair was sticking _straight up_.

Gods - he must have been _quite_ the sight when he had greeted Cor and the Crownsguard - that probably explained the incredulous looks and twitching lips.

By the Six, that was embarrassing.

Embarrassment aside, Ignis’ flippant response was enough to cause Noct to let out a shaky chuckle of relief, his hand patting his hair once before they fell into silence again as a dark atmosphere filled the space.

He could see Zalera out of the corner of his eye, but he could tell that the Anima wasn’t making a move so far as to try and communicate with her Host - but she was watching them carefully as they spoke.

Poor girl...she’d known about this the whole time - and wasn’t able to do a _thing_ -

“What the _hell_ , Ignis.” Noct suddenly broke away from his thoughts as a sudden irritation filled him at the thought. “Why - _why_ didn’t you say anything!?” The prince’s voice escalated slightly, and he was worried for a moment that he might alarm Zalera - but the Anima simply swished her tail back and forth in clear agreement.

Ignis sighed as he brought a hand up to his face, his fingers pushing his glasses up as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Noct - feeling a little guilty for immediately interrogating the other when Ignis was obviously exhausted - growled slightly when he didn’t get a response. “How long has this been going on?” He continued, frowning as he waited for Ignis to make eye contact with him.

The strategist’s eyes fell as he looked to the ground, and it was almost amusing the way Zalera’s eyes locked with his in such motherly concern and frustration.

“...a few months.” The strategist answered wearily, his heavy eyes blinking blearily at nothing in particular. “I had kept the situation under control - until recently, that is. Despite the discomfort of his attention, it was hardly beyond what I could handle.”

“Are you serious?” Noct hissed, his eyes flashing in anger. “This has been going on for a few _months_ and you just - didn’t say anything!?” Noct’s eyes snapped to the side when Zalera let out a growl in clear agreement, her fangs baring slightly as she listened to them converse.

Ignis sighed weakly, attempting to adjust himself from where he sat against the wall. “The House of Ledoness has served as a major contributor to Insomnia’s trade for more than a century, including Lord Cardion, the current Head of House. The benefits of the relationship are far too valuable to be disrupted by a minor inconvenience…” He trailed off as he glanced to the side, his face solemn in thought. “...it was hardly anything warranting your or anyone else's attention, Noct.”

“That’s BULLSHIT.”

Noct watched as Ignis’s eyes shot up to him in surprise at the vehement tone of his voice, but the prince barely kept himself from slamming the side of the wall with a closed fist as anger overtook his ability to stay calm.

“You’re smart, Specs, but sometimes you can be a real idiot.” The prince fumed, and he could feel Morpheus push a small nose against his hand in a calming gesture as the prince became more riled with time. “You should know better than to not say anything - I mean - what were you thinking? That could have gotten a lot worse!”

The advisor remained silent, eyes falling shut as he appeared to mull over Noct’s words. Ignis eventually let out a low noncommittal hum in answer, and though not exactly happy with that type of response, Noct noted with a heavy sigh that his advisor was quickly losing the ability to pay attention as exhaustion pulled deeply at his features.

Noct looked towards Morpheus and Zalera once before he stood to his feet, bending down as he looped an arm around Ignis’. “Come on...let’s get you home.” Noct said softly, deciding that, for the time being, further conversation could wait.

“A moment.” Ignis requested - though it was more a command than anything - and Noct paused as the strategist looked towards Zalera. Again, the familiar tension of telepathic communication that flooded between the two, and after what seemed like an hour of discussion, Zalera eventually closed her eyes, her form melting into a pretty shimmer of purple light - before shooting forward to splash against Ignis’ chest in a shower of sparks as she returned to his soul.

Noct followed suit soon after with Morpheus, not wasting another moment before he hoisted Ignis to his feet, one arm immediately looping around the slim waist as he found that he had to support a good majority of the man’s weight.

Noct didn’t even want to _imagine_ the toll it must have been taking on his advisor to keep Zalera locked away for all that time - the effort Ignis displayed that evening should have been enough to completely deplete his energy, but Ignis had somehow managed to hang on - _including the months the guy had been harassing him._

Damn.

The two had managed to make their way through the Citadel - Noct having waved away all offers of assistance from Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike as they left the garage - a small ways before Cor had caught up with them, clearly concerned judging by the look on his face.

“Ignis, I’m glad to see you’re alright.” The Marshal’s eyes were sharp with relief, gaze running over the advisor’s form as he spoke.

“It’s of no concern.” Ignis responded quietly as he adjusted his glasses with one hand.

“What’s the situation, Marshal. Did you get him?” Noct asked, his voice oddly authoritative as he spoke.

“Fortunately, yes.” Cor said, satisfaction evident in his tone as he straightened up.

“Good. Tell the Keepers I want an audience with him and my dad at the soonest possible time -”

“Noctis, please - there’s hardly a need for -”

“Specs, I know you’re my advisor, but right now you need to kindly shut up and let me take care of this.”

Noct took a moment to give himself a pat on the back in satisfaction as Ignis visibly flushed in embarrassment and Cor sent him an approving, if wry, smile before Noct made a point to adjust his grip on Ignis’ waist before he turned to address the Immortal again. “Tell them that I want a representative for both parties staged and ready for an audience with the king by tomorrow evening.”

Cor nodded, bowing once before he straightened. “As you wish, Your Highness.” Noct felt a spike of confidence rocket through him as Cor addressed him by his formal title, a rare and honorable thing.

He watched as the Marshal bid his farewell to the two of them, and though Noct could feel Ignis’ slightly perturbed eyes glance every so often in his direction, the prince continued forward without a word until they reached Ignis’ room in the Citadel.

The homey atmosphere of Ignis’ room was a welcome change to the stressful environment that they had just left, and as soon as the walls around their Gates came down at the relief of privacy, both Morpheus and Zalera Manifested in a bright flash of light.

The two managed to toe off their shoes in the entrance way with some effort, and Noct decided he could remove his and Ignis’ jackets after they had sat down.

It was obvious Ignis was still trying to refrain from leaning too heavily against Noct, but his exhaustion at the effort was evident when Noct finally managed to sit him down on the edge of the bed, the advisor letting out a breath of relief as he was finally able to get off his feet.

Ignis propped an elbow up on his thigh and he leaned his head forward as a hand came up to tiredly rub at his eyes.

Noct frowned, walking forward so that he could sit himself down next to his advisor on the edge of the bed. “You’re an idiot.” Noct said after a moment of silence, his eyes deadpan as he stared at the light brunet.

Ignis let out a deep sigh, fully resting his head in the cup of his palm.

“Why don’t you lay back before you fall forward.” Noct suggested when he saw Ignis sway forward dangerously.

Ignis hardly complained as he did as he was told, lifting his feet onto the bed before he laid his head down on the pillow, staring tiredly up at the ceiling.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying - you’re an idiot.” Noct repeated sternly, “I can’t believe you just - let that happen.” The prince reprimanded, out of the corner of his eye he watched as Zalera lept softly up onto the bed, her large body barely fitting on the other side of mattress as she made herself comfortable beside Ignis.

Noct watched as Ignis reached out a hand to pet the Elder Coeurl, the Anima letting out a soft rumble of contentment as she felt Ignis’ hands run through her fur. “I’m aware that you feel it was selfish, Noct. But the truth still remains that the consequences of this will likely be detrimental to the relationship of the outlying cities.” Ignis said monotonously, his hand dropping to the side as he pondered his own words.

“I don’t care if we’re breaking a treaty with the Empire - you don’t keep that to yourself. If you’d told me, we probably could have done something about it before it got this bad.” Noct said with a scowl, his hands flaring out on either side of him as he spoke.

Ignis closed his eyes as he sighed. “I appreciate your concern...I do…but...”

Noct immediately shook his head with a grunt. “You may be my advisor - but you’re my friend too, don’t forget. We all have a duty, here, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look out for each other - isn’t that we’re supposed to do, anyway?”

Ignis grimaced before he huffed in wry acknowledgement. “Indeed.”

“The next time this happens - _tell_ me - or someone - don’t just keep it bottled up. You were freaking me out. I’m here for you, Specs. Whatever it is. Kay?” Noct insisted firmly, throwing in a glare for good measure.

Ignis stayed silent for a moment, but eventually a small smile tipped his lips. “Then...I suppose I owe you my thanks.” Ignis finally voiced, his eyes tired, yet genuine as he locked them with Noct’s.

“Glad that’s settled.” Noct scoffed with an affectionate smile. “Now close your eyes and sleep.”

Ignis’ brows furrowed, obviously confused at the notion. “It’s barely evening, Noctis.” The advisor said with a huff, taking in a breath before he made to sit up from the bed.

“Ever heard of a nap, Specs?” The prince said - making a point to use one finger jab into the other’s chest as he forced Ignis to lay back down. “You’re not gonna do anyone any good by passing out making dinner or something.” Noct chided pointedly.

“This is hardly the time…” Ignis’ voice trailed off as he blinked heavily at the prince, and Noct noted with a sigh that he was likely going to fight this -

A nudge against his mind along with the vague impressions of an idea pushed against Noct’s senses, and a smirk came to his face when Morpheus jumped up onto the bed, the little creature taking dainty steps across the comforter. Noct nodded once in approval as Morpheus glanced towards him for permission, and then small Anima gingerly sidled closer towards Ignis in response.

Ignis watched with cautious eyes as the small creature approached him, and he skeptically flicked his gaze in Noct’s direction as Morpheus let out a small coo of reassurance as the Anima hopped up onto Ignis’ stomach.

“Just sleep, Ignis.” Noct voiced softly. At the same time, the fox-like creature let the red crystal on his forehead glow, pressing its tiny snout to Ignis’ chest as the small magic seeped into the very core of Ignis’ soul.

It wasn’t a moment later that Noct watched with tender affection as Ignis’ eyes involuntarily closed and his breathing evened out in response to the magic’s pull - the peace and tranquility of Morpheus’s powers drawing the advisor into a deep and restful sleep.

The prince’s eyes flashed up to where he saw Zalera blink slowly down at her Host, obvious concern replaced by relief as she watched his chest rise and fall in a peaceful slumber. The Anima laid her head back down on the other side of the bed, though her large eyes continued to keep themselves solidly trained on Ignis even as he slept.

Noct let out a deep sigh, nodding once towards Morpheus in thanks before he whipped out his phone to shoot a quick text to Gladio and Prompto - both of whom would likely find out about this soon enough - better that they heard it from Noct rather than a guard.

He still couldn’t believe what had happened.

Ignis was just...Ignis.

His advisor had kept this from him out of fear that it would damage relations between Insomnia and the outlying cities - but at what cost? Did Ignis not feel as though he could trust Noct with that sort of information?

No...that wasn’t it...it was simply that Ignis had felt his troubles weren’t worthy of note, and therefore he had shouldered it himself to take care of it. Ignis would do everything he possibly could to see to the well-being of Insomnia - it was obvious that his home meant so much to him - more than Noct could even comprehend. He’d work out a means to avoid anyone else falling into something he deemed his own problems, even if it meant putting himself at risk...

Noct shook his head with a fond smile, reaching forward to pluck the glasses off Ignis’ face as he kept watch.

Yeah. He’d make sure to keep a _much_ better eye on Ignis from now on...Ignis wasn’t just his advisor - he was his closest confident, his trusted ally - he was his friend.

One that Noct would surely protect with the power that he was given.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! I’m not really sure what happened - but in the first vote for this stuff - the Daemon AU was winning - and then like - EVERYONE EITHER CHANGED THEIR MIND OR JUST DIDN’T COMMENT ON THIS LOL! And protective swap like SWAMPED the polls? WTF!? Anyway - hope you enjoyed the combo - and keep an eye out for Prom’s and Gladio’s little bit heheehe ;)
> 
> Again, THANK YOU KIA!! :D :D :D *HUUGGGSSS*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this drabble and comments and prompts are ALLLWAYS welcome! :D :D :D :D


	23. Beaks and Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective swap AND Daemon AU: After their first successful battle with their Animas, the bros are ready to hit Lestallum to restock on precious Cup Noodles and the like - however, when Prompto arrives, the last thing he expects to hear is someone openly slandering Gladio’s name. And, to put it mildly, he’s NOT happy about it - and he’s not going to stand by while it continues, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Falls to knees* I am...probably the luckiest person alive. You guys have no idea how indescribably GRATEFUL I am to have such amazing and wonderful readers. The feedback I got on my last fic was AMAZING - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KINDNESS!
> 
> ANYWAY! So this fic was obviously wanted after we got to see precious Noct protect his dearest Mama!Iggy, so batta boom batta bing - here’s the second bit with Prom-Prom and Gladdy Daddy! Once again, credit goes to Kiacoral who came up with the prompt and helped me edit the hell out of this thing - SO YES! THANK YOU AGAIN DEAREST!! *HUGGGGSS*
> 
> Also, uh - apparently this is the most commented FFXV fic on AO3 right now? LIKE - WHAT!? UUUUHHHHH???? YOU GUYS DID THAT!?!?!? FOR ME!?? WHAAATTT I DO NOT DESERRVEEE IITTTTTTTTT *SOBS HARDER* THAAAANNNKKK YOOOOOOOOOU
> 
> Hehe
> 
> So, in celebration; endnotes has a SPECIAL something for ya guys! CHECK IT OUT!!!! :D :D :D
> 
> ENJOY THE SECOND PART! :D :D :D :D

* * *

 

Wild hissing and clashing of swords mixed with the shrieks of several different kinds of beasts lit up the area in a circle of madness. Three midgardsormr circled the area round them, tails thrashing as they spat their venom at the mix of beasts and humans that surrounded them. 

Prompto let out a whoop of excitement as a flash of black appeared directly before his vision, and in an instant the blond had thrown himself upon the back of the Black Chocobo, successfully evading another spray of venom in his direction. 

“Thatta girl, Sylph!” The blond cheered, feeling her own joy reciprocated in the notion of his own safety and the praise. 

This fight was tough - but they were definitely winning. 

The blond could see Noct warp-strike at the head of one of the giant serpents, hitting it full force in the face, and had it not been for Morpheus’s instant shield that flared around him, the second serpent would have bitten him in half as he fell to the ground after the attack. 

Prompto felt the wind whip around his face as he circled the battlefield, guns blazing as he aimed several well placed shots in the direction of the giant snakes that were still hissing vehemently at their targets. 

Ignis was off to the side on the outer rims of the circle, but it seemed as though he was making a desperate plan with his own Anima as the Elder Coeurl suddenly dashed forward after a nod in his direction. 

“Gladio - circle around with Zalera!” Ignis shouted, tossing his daggers in a flare of motion at the creature’s head to distract it from Zalera’s movements.

_ Uh-oh.  _ Prompto internally thought to himself as he watched Gladio circle behind the giant serpent with the Coeurl, the two eyeing each other with cautious looks.

He briefly wondered if Zalera would cooperate with Gladio this time. They weren’t exactly known to be the best team considering their strange aversion to each other…although that wasn’t  _ exactly _ true.  _ Zalera _ seemed to have something against Gladio, and the Shield only returned the favor after one too many close calls.

Prompto let out a small gasp as the two dashed forward simultaneously, Zalera setting forth a sharp strike of lighting that immediately grabbed the attention of the serpent - and in the same moment, Gladio lept forward, swinging his greatsword with all of his might as he came down  _ hard  _ upon the beast. 

Gladio rolled out of the way, successfully completing the link strike with the Coeurl and downing the serpent in one blow-

“AW, YEAH!” The blond shouted, throwing a hand up into the air in a victorious thrill. “Great! One down and -”

“SHIT!” Gladio’s sudden cry brought Prompto’s attention back to his older companion, watching with a mixture of amusement and concern as the Shield  _ barely  _ dodged a bolt of lightning that zapped dangerously close to his feet. 

“GODS DAMMIT, ZALERA!” The warrior cried, throwing a glare in the Anima’s direction as she quite smugly trotted away around the corpse of the fallen beast. 

Prompto cringed when Atomos let out a small roar at the same time, lunging forward to swipe a paw at the second serpent that struck at Gladio’s otherwise oblivious form - likely saving his life.  

“Gladio, watch yourself!” Ignis shouted, having noticed the close call while Zalera circled back around him in a protective gesture.

“She tried ta’ zap me again!” 

“She is not.... _ intentionally _ doing that -!” 

“SEE - I can tell by the _ pause _ in your voice that she  _ IS -  _ “

“Uh - GUYS! HEADS UP!” Prompto’s voice seemed to shake the two from their small argument a minute too late, and had it not been for Prompto and Noct’s in synch intuition - they likely wouldn’t have made it to the two in time. 

The giant serpent allowed its giant tail to come  _ smashing  _ down upon where Gladio and Ignis had been standing - but Noct was there in a flash - and through linked minds - Morpheus once again flashed around a small force field - which would have shattered to smithereens from the force had Prompto not spurred Sylph and dashed forward - firing shots in quick succession towards the tail to slightly deflect it before it hit with only half the force as it slid off and around the field. 

“AlllRRIiiigghht!” Prompto cheered from where he prompted Sylph to turn around, rubbing her neck with one hand while the other shot into the air in victory. “You guys owe us big time!” The gunslinger sang before he urged Sylph forward again to continue the flurry of attacks on the second serpent. 

They weren’t exactly in perfect synchronization, but this was one of the first battles they’d conducted with each of their Animas out and ready to fight - and though they’d practiced before, mid-battle situations always made things tricky. Improvisation and prediction was almost the majority of how the eight of them managed to fight their way through this battle. 

“Last stretch! IGNIS, get ready!” Gladio suddenly bellowed, and in a motion barely visible, the warrior leapt up to grab one of his Anima’s horns and swung himself on the beast’s back in a well-coordinated movement. All in the same motion, Atomos had rushed forward, springing up into the air with a mighty sweep of his wings. 

Prompto knew exactly what the two were doing. 

“NOCT!” The blond called, again urging Sylph to dash towards where the prince was currently tearing apart the midsection of one of the serpents in a flurry of strikes. However, at the call of his name, the Prince didn’t waste a second before he leapt over the body of the creature seconds before it struck at him, sprinting with all of his might towards where Prompto was currently dashing towards him on Sylph. 

Prompto could see Atomos’ form diving towards them, if they didn’t move  _ right now  _ -

In a swift motion, Prompto reached out one hand towards Noct as their paths finally crossed, and even as the chocobo dashed forward full speed, the blond managed to snag the prince’s hand and  _ swing  _ him up onto the back of the Anima. He knew Noct was safe when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso as Slyph carried them away in a mad sprint.

The sound of Atomos’ roar as the Anima dive-bombed the two serpents on the ground shook the very core of Prompto’s chest as he urged Sylph faster towards a pile of rock - he could feel the icy wind of the blizzard that Atomos had conjured bite at his skin as they just barely escaped the fury of ice by dashing behind the large structure.

Prompto felt Noct’s grip around his waist loosen as the other dismounted - and the blond noticed the flash of light out of the corner of his eye as Morpheus Manifested directly beside the Prince. In a similar motion, Prompto quickly slid off Sylph, the two of them daring a glance around the rock. 

Prompto smirked at what he saw. 

The entire area was covered in ice - the wind from the blizzard still bit at their faces, but the worst of it was over - or - actually - yet to come. 

Frozen in place, the creatures were temporarily completely vulnerable. Atomos took only a second to get his paws under him before leaping once more into the air - and subsequently out of attack range - as Gladio’s voice rang out.

“ALRIGHT - LIGHT IT UP, IGGY!” 

“My pleasure _. _ ” Prompto watched as Ignis let a smirk crawl up his face as he took a step forward from the other side of the battle zone, Zalera simultaneously stepping up beside him. In perfect synch, Ignis threw a hand out as Zalera belted out a roar - both their bodies lit up in a blinding flash of light and extreme heat - forcing Prompto to turn away and cover his eyes.

**_KRAK-THOOM!!!_ **

Amidst the deafening sound, light, and heat - the two serpents let out shrieks of pain as the lighting called forth from Zalera and Ignis’ bodies all but vaporized them into ash. 

Prompto cracked open his eyes the moment the sound of the explosion ceased, and though he could still hear and see the crackle of electricity - the main part of their danger was now a fried mess of charcoal on the ground. 

“WOOOOOHOOHOOHOO!” Prompto’s joyous cheer was followed by a loud  _ Kweh!  _ \- as he and Sylph jumped out of their hiding spot, careful to dodge the electrified zone of the dead serpents as they dashed around the area. “WE’RE ALIVE! Let’s celebrate by eating something dead!” 

Noct snorted with an amused grin as Prompto wobbled unsteadily when Atomos descended from the air with a resounding  _ BOOM,  _ shaking the earth with the force of his weight. Sylph let out a small chirp of displeasure as the massive form of the behemoth trotted toward them, ruffling her feathers even as she sidled closer to her Host. 

“Those things were tougher than we thought - weren’t they, boy?” Prompto looked up as Gladio remarked from the back of his Anima, giving the Dread Behemoth a fond pat on the neck before he carefully slid off as Atomos lowered his body to the ground.

Prompto chuckled as the Anima rumbled lowly, likely in agreement of the ferocious fight before it dutifully followed his Host to the area where the four were gathering. 

“We smoked ‘um - literally. Nice one guys, I never get tired of seeing that.” Prompto chirped as he attempted to slap a hand on Ignis’ back - only to pull back immediately when electricity jumped between the gap and zapped him. “YEOWCH!” 

“How many times must I remind you to refrain from touching me while I’m still charged like this?” Ignis said, his tone unapologetic as he shook out his hands, electricity dancing merrily between his fingertips with the motion. 

“I keep forgetting.” Prompto whined, wincing as he flexed his hand, the tingly feeling still lingering in his palm and traveling up his arm. 

“Not bad for their first battle, huh.” Gladio said as the group slowly gathered in a loose circle, regarding each of his companions with a proud glint, though his eyes narrowed when he looked at Zalera.

Noct scoffed loudly as he walked up beside Prompto. “You owe us - Prompto and I get the beds next time we’re in Lestallum.” He huffed mockingly, folding his arms against his chest. “That was way too close.” 

“Sounds fair to me.” The blond agreed readily, reaching out a hand to habitually stroke Sylph’s neck. 

“If we’re keeping a tally, then I believe Gladio and I have a right to the beds for the next several months if I recall correctly.” Ignis remarked plainly, habitually plucking his glasses from his face to examine them for any scratches or smudges. Prompto was internally amused to see tiny bolts of lightning hop across the glass and metal even as he opened his mouth to reply back.

“That’s-” Prompto started, but stopped when he realized that the Advisor was probably  _ right.  _ Like always.

Dammit. 

“Speakin’ a’ Lestallum, we should collect our bounty and restock our supplies. We’re outta Cup Noodles.” Gladio voiced mournfully, placing his hands on his hips as he looked around the group. 

“And we’re low on Ebony.” Ignis added immediately, swiftly putting his glasses back in place. “It’s decided. We’ll make for Lestallum. Gladio, Prompto, why don’t you two go on ahead and get a headstart on the shopping, Noct and I will meet you there in an hour or so after we finish taking down camp with the Regalia.” 

“Why do I have to stay and help?” The prince half-whined. 

“Considering that you currently have no mount - as you’ve forgotten to rent a chocobo - your only option - seeing as Atomos is more likely to eat you than let you ride - is to use Sylph.” Ignis stated knowingly, watching with concealed amusement as Noct cast his eyes uneasily to the Black Chocobo. The Anima, much to Noct’s disquiet - and to Gladio and Ignis’ amusement - drew her feet through the dirt in a seemingly innocent move that highlighted the sharpness of her claws.

“Yeah. Not gonna happen. She’d throw me over a cliff.” Noct voiced in a second, his displeasure moments ago replaced by resignation. 

Prompto tsked loudly. “No she wouldn’t, Noct - Gods. Why do you think everyone I’m close to is trying to kill you. Sylph’s just playing!”

“First of all, Cor  _ did  _ try to kill me, and second of all, are you conveniently forgetting the time she tried to pluck out all my hair?” 

“I  _ told  _ you - she was trying to  _ groom _ you, ‘cause you’ve got  _ black _ hair like her!” Prompto paused as he reran that sentence in his head. “Er - well, she’s got feathers - but that’s it!” Prompto felt a small stir of amused satisfaction roll off Sylph. He knew there was a little more to it - Sylph  _ was _ his Anima after all - but he decided to keep that to himself for the time being, it was funnier that way. “But that doesn’t mean you guys can’t still get along! Come on Sylph - why dontcha be nice to Noct for a change, mmm?” Prompto cooed affectionately as he scratched her under the chin. 

The Black Chocobo merely ruffled her feathers in return - sticking her head high in the air as she  _ deliberately  _ avoided looking at the prince - and plucked some unnoticed leaves and twigs from Prompto’s hair before proceeding to nibble affectionately on the blond strands. 

Gladio’s quiet chuckling filled the air as Noct’s face twisted in deadset annoyance, “Oh yeah, I don’t think Slyph’s gonna change her mind any time soon there, Prompto.” The warrior voiced knowingly.

“At least I don’t almost get  _ electrocuted _ .” Noct retorted with a scowl, though his eyes were lit with obvious amusement. “Zalera likes me just fine.”

“Hey!”

Ignis sighed wearily as he absently ran a hand down said Anima’s head and scratched her behind the ears as the Elder Coeurl nudged him for attention. “She’s not doing it on purpose.”

There were incredulous snorts all around.

“Uh, sorry to break it to you Ignis,” Prompto said as he started laughing, “But  _ everyone _ knows that Zalera doesn’t like Gladio.”

Noct walked over and patted the Shield with an overly dramatic look of sympathy, “Good luck my friend, you’re gonna need it.”

The prince burst out laughing, forced to duck when Gladio swiped at him with a growl before he escaped towards the relative safety of Ignis with Morpheus trotting dutifully at his feet. Ignis shook his head in fond exasperation as the prince tried to use him as a human shield, only to get a shock for his efforts. Prompto openly laughed with Gladio at Noct’s yelp of pain, but covered a smile as Zalera took a moment to stare pointedly at Gladio before tossing her head with a flick of her tail, curling it around her Host.

Whelp.

“That’s that then. C’mon Gladio.” Prompto smirked at the other, quickly leaping up onto Slyph with a laugh when Gladio made a half-hearted swipe at him. With a groan, the Shield tipped his head towards Atomos, a silent wave of communication passing between them.

The Dread Behemoth let out a deep rumble of acknowledgement, and the Anima lowered itself to the ground as Gladio swiftly climbed his way up, mounting the beast in one fluid motion. “Alright, I’m off.” He said, settling himself comfortably before giving a two-fingered salute.“See ya in Lestallum.”

“Careful you’re not seen!” Ignis called to the two of them as Atomos took a running leap forward, his massive wings spreading on either side of him as he pumped them in one powerful sweep to send them airborne. 

The gust of wind that followed the powerful motion had each of them lifting a hand to their faces, shirts and jackets whipping out behind them. “They’re totally gonna be seen.” Prompto remarked after a small pause, tilting his head at the sight of the behemoth disappearing high into the sky. 

“Gladio is well aware to keep Atomos from the public eye.” Ignis said confidently, heading in the direction of the parked Regalia, Zalera close at his heels. 

“Yup. Too bad for him.” Prompto smirked, patting Sylph as the black chocobo shifted under him. “Lucky chocobos are a pretty common sight.” The blond chirped happily, reaching up to tenderly pet her beak. 

“Even so, she happens to be black. A rare thing. Keep her out of plain sight. It is best that we keep our affiliation with Insomnia a secret.” Ignis responded, the words familiar in Prompto’s mind already.

Prompto sighed, but nodded. 

It was true...anyone with an Anima had to be from Insomnia - as it was through the power of the Crystal that allowed the citizens to Manifest theirs in the first place. There had been cases when those outside the city were able to Manifest, but it was almost unheard of. 

Even so, while it was still a rare occasion that one was able to Manifest their Anima at all, it was common knowledge that those with one were typically Crown citizens. With the Empire on high alert for them, discretion was their best card to play at the given time. 

Though, again, it wasn’t necessarily an issue that Prompto chose to ride Sylph instead of a rented chocobo, as they typically were isolated enough from the public eye that he didn’t need to worry about being seen. He simply Contained her once they reached an area with potentially unwanted prying eyes or ears. Easy enough. 

For the other three, that was a bit more difficult. A Dread Behemoth, an Elder Coeurl, and a Carbuncle were a little more  _ conspicuous,  _ so their Animas were, unfortunately, Contained most of the time except when they camped far off enough to not be seen.

“We shall see you come a few hours, then. Ride safely.” Ignis shot Prompto a nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention towards Noct. “Come along, Noct.”

Prompto cast Noct a smirk as the prince huffed, but the prince waved a hand in goodbye before he made steps to keep pace with his advisor. 

“Alright, you ready to go for a run, girl?” Prompto said excitedly, listening to the small  _ kweh!  _ \- of a approval before the blond shifted himself more comfortably in the saddle he’d fitted her with just before they’d gone on their hunt that morning. 

He grinned excitedly. 

Usually, when the four of them traveled by chocobo, he had to keep reminding Sylph to not dash on ahead of them, as she was considerably faster than a normal chocobo, but this time - it was just open road. 

“Alright - let’s hit it!” 

Prompto swore not even the Regalia could have matched their speed as they bolted through the vast land towards Lestallum.

 

~

 

Prompto yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above him, only to almost lose his balance as his legs wobbled unsteadily. Going that fast while sitting in a saddle - even for a short amount of time and despite his experience over the past few months - still made him weak and sore. He could feel Sylph settle contentedly in his chest, waves of her clear satisfaction at being able to fully stretch her legs and wings making him smirk.

They’d both needed that. 

Though he was a bit worried about leaving his saddle so poorly hidden on the outskirts of the small city - he’d really had nowhere else to put it - and like Ignis had said, it be wise to keep Sylph Contained in such a public place. Unfortunately, her saddle wasn’t able to return to his soul with her…

Ah, well. He’d just have to hope no one nabbed it from under the pile of leaves he’d so poorly hidden it under -

Prompto frowned as he looked forward as he made his way to the Cup Noodle stand where he was sure he’d find Gladio, but instead, his attention was drawn to the Outlook area, and he could see a small crowd gathered around a man - 

And Gladio.

The two looked to be in some sort of heated argument, and Prompto didn’t waste a second before he dashed his way down the ramp towards them, listening intently as Gladio took a step back as the man threw wild gestures as he yelled at him.

“And I’m tellin’ you I _didn’t_ _touch her.”_ Gladio was saying, glaring fiercely at the man in front of him. 

Prompto paused as he attempted the best way to gauge how bad the situation was. Judging by the small crowd, it seemed to have caused a considerable ruckus.

“You expect me t’believe that?” The man screamed back, cheeks flushing in anger. “You were always going around like you owned the place back in Insomnia, too! Fuckin’ made us all look bad in front of the Captain - now you think you got a right to come here and do whatever the hell you want now that you got outta the duty of protectin’ the prince - why the hell aren’t  _ you  _ dead!?” Prompto’s eyes widened considerably, sudden anger gripping his chest as he listened to the man spew such blatant hate.  He felt a  _ strong  _ pull of anger on Sylph’s end as she absorbed what Prompto was feeling. 

“I’m not blaming you for bein’ angry, Keese, but there are some things you don’t understand -” Gladio tried to reason, his eyes tinged with both patience and mild irritation even as the other man interrupted him. 

“I always knew you were unfit - ya pranced around like some dipshit so high on his ego, thinking that you're the best outta all of us - but what are you doing now for Lucis!? Besides fuckin’ away your time here tryin’ to steal  _ my girl.”  _ The man’s voice escalated as he harshly shoved Gladio in the chest, enough to make the Shield back up from the force. 

Prompto’s hands clenched at his side. 

_ “ _ You’re a real piece of work - a disgrace to Insomnia. You ain’t got the guts to defend yourself. All you got to show is muscle - and no balls - you’re a coward and a pathetic excuse for an  _ Amicitia _ -

“HEY!” Prompto bellowed - so vehemently that he noticed both the guy and Gladio’s eyes turn up to him in blatant shock. 

_ That was it.  _

The blond barely withheld a growl as he stomped towards them, fists balled at his sides. The man that was currently antagonizing Gladio watched him with furrowed brows, and he took a quick step back as Prompto marched  _ directly  _ up to him so close that their chests almost touched.

“What the hell -”

“How -  _ DARE  _ you.” He jabbed a finger  _ hard  _ in the man’s chest -  much to the evident shock of him and Gladio.

“You think you have ANY right to say that about him!? Do you have the slightest idea  _ who he is!?”  _ Prompto’s voice was between a growl and a shout as he pushed his finger harder into the man’s chest so that he was forced to take a step back.

“Prompto -”

“No - no - I’m not gonna sit back and listen to this.” The blond interrupted, waving a hand behind him at Gladio.

“Listen here you worthless bag of bones - you dare insult the name of Gladiolus Amicitia - Shield of the Chosen King of Lucis!? He’s the most honorable man that’s ever walked the earth - since he was a kid he’s been trained in the ways of chivalry and duty - he’s a white knight in shining armor - I’m not sure what kinda stupid you are, but it’s gotta be pretty special for you to have the  _ gall  _ to talk to him like that!” The blond barked, watching in deepening satisfaction as the expression on the man’s face became slightly more nervous.

He could sense Sylph’s own anger flare, and through his rage he managed to send a clear message for her to  _ stay down  _ before he continued. “If you think I’m gonna let you get away with insulting his name then you’ve got another thing coming - “

“Tch - “ The man’s lip curled as he took a step back to brace himself, his dark eyes flashing to Gladio before he spoke. “You better keep your little dog in check or he’s about -”

“Oh - no - you keep your eyes on  _ me  _ you piece of dirt-” Prompto snarled, as he made a point to step completely in between him and Gladio, “‘cause this  _ dog’s got fangs  _ and I’m about to tear apart your ass if you say  _ another word to him _ .” The man cast an uneasy glance to the side as Prompto continued to stare  _ death  _ into his gaze. “I’m gonna give you two options - either get the hell back to the village you vanished from - ‘cause I’m sure they’re missing their idiot - or you’d better take back everything you said before I send you packing to the snake pit you came from-  _ got it?”  _

Sylph was stirring harshly in his soul at his increasing aggravation and Prompto could feel the rage from her temper build up inside - 

She wanted to trample this guy as much as he did.

A momentary pause filled the silence as the man debated what to say, but eventually his lips twitched into a snarl as he rolled his eyes.“Tsch - you’re not worth my time.” The man said, obviously attempting to mask the unease that was quite clearly testing his confidence before he took a step back. 

“Yeah - next time you better think before you go insulting my friend, here.” Prompto’s face burned with rage, and he felt the angry scowl he wore deepen as he reluctantly turned his back on the man, internally wishing he’d say something else just so that he could -

“Your _ friend  _ is a piece of worthless Insomnia trash, just like his father -  _ Shield of the King _ \- my ass. Couldn’t even protect him when -”

**_CRACK!!!_ **

Prompto’s fist connected so fast and so hard that the force of the punch sent the man sailing back onto the ground head over heels. 

_ Oh, but he wasn’t done yet - _

“Woah - easy there, tough guy!” Prompto’s eyes flashed angrily, but the steps that he’d wanted to take forward to finish the job were halted when he felt Gladio’s strong hand on his shoulder hold him back. 

He could feel his fist throb painfully, but he ignored it as his vision blurred at the edges in his anger - and unfortunately for the man - his anger was also relayed to his Anima. Sylph pushed  _ hard  _ against his Gates - hard enough that, this time - Prompto wasn’t able to hold her back - and she burst free from his soul in a flash of light.  

The Black Chocobo let out a cry of rage, and her wings flared out on either side of her as she materialized in front of him - claws tearing up the ground in search of the source of Prompto’s anger. 

“Woah -!” Prompto ignored the gasps of the crowd at the impressive sight of his Manifested Anima - but he took special care to quickly approach her - hands quickly coming down to pat her neck in attempts to soothe her. “It’s okay...easy girl…” Prompto cooed softly, though he could still feel his own anger tinge at his senses when he flashed his eyes over to where the man was still rolling on the ground. 

He watched in mild satisfaction as the man moaned loudly as he attempted to turn over, clutching his bloody nose while he writhed pathetically on the cement.

Good. Prompto hoped he broke it.

Prompto could hear the shocked whispers and mild sounds of alarm coming from the crowd, but he barely paid attention to it as he focused his efforts on keeping Sylph from tearing the man apart while he was down. Though really, it’d serve the bastard right. 

“Shit - let’s get outta here.” 

Prompto’s furious glare remained locked on the asshole even as he felt Gladio turn him gently around by the shoulders so they could get away from the small crowd that had gathered - some even coming to the aid of the man that was still rolling on the ground in pain. 

Face still twisted in a glare, and Prompto could feel Sylph’s own anger match his, and as much as he wished to Contain her at the moment for fear of her setting off in a rampat rage, he couldn’t find the calmness in him enough to do so. 

“ _ Astrals, Prompto - what the hell’d you do that for! _ ?” Gladio whispered harshly after they’d created a wide distance between them and the mess of a scene behind them. His eyes were wide with dismay as he regarded his younger companion with a tilt of his head. “Now all those people know we’re from Insomnia!” 

“Yeah - from what that guy was saying, they knew that  _ long before  _ I socked him in his stupid nose.” The blond spat, clenching his hands at his sides as they marched forward, a few wide-eyed expressions were tossed his way as he glared into the distance. 

He could see Gladio pause several times as he attempted to get Prompto to stop with him, but the blond resumed his hastened steps, Sylph trotting diligently next to him.

_ Gods,  _ he was pissed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this angry -

“You didn’t have to go off like that though - Prompto - will you  _ stop  _ walking for a second!?” 

Prompto felt his shoulder roughly grabbed as Gladio spun him around to face him - forcefully halting his steps. 

“First of all - “ Gladio turned his head in both directions before he focused on a place beyond him, and pulled Prompto in between two buildings, away from the public eye. “You need t’cool off and Contain Sylph - she may be a chocobo - but a lotta people haven’t seen a black one - she stands out.” The warrior scolded, folding his arms as he regarded both his younger companion and the Anima from the cover of the small alleyway.

Prompto gritted his teeth, but huffed out a breath through his nose before he shut his eyes. For what seemed like an abnormal amount of time - small battle of wills as Sylph was quite averse to returning to his soul at the current moment - eventually the Anima relented, and she allowed herself to disappear in a bright light - her sparkling flare of gold fading into Prompto’s chest as she rejoined her soul with his. 

The blond let out a deep breath, though he still refused to make contact with his friend.  

“Good. Now - care t’explain why you went off the handle like that?” Gladio asked after a moment, blatant confusion washing over his expression. 

Prompto’s breath hitched.

Did he  _ seriously  _ just ask that?

The blond’s blue eyes flashed up to Gladio as he openly gaped. “Wha -  _ what!?”  _ He managed to splutter, throwing his hands up into the air.  _ “ _ Did you not hear what he said about you! About -” The blond paused his words - gulping down a mix of rage and frustration that created a sudden lump in his throat. 

Gladio tilted his head, his eyes softening considerably as he watched Prompto’s expression melt into a mixture of concern and anger. “Look...Prompto…” The warrior began, rubbing the back of his neck as he fully address his companion. “That kinda thing...those kinda people ain’t worth your time or your energy. Sometimes it’s best just ta’ let things go.”

“No.  _ Not  _ that.” Prompto stated fiercely, “People like him deserve to be tossed over a cliff. I wish I’d gotten to kick his face - I can’t believe he -” 

“Hey -  _ hey - _ ” Gladio interjected, his eyes flashing in a blend of consideration and amusement. He shook his head before taking a step forward so that he could place a large hand on Prompto’s head. “What’s got you so worked up, kid? This ain’t the first time you seen me deal with a bully.”

Prompto’s lips thinned as he stared up at his companion, but eventually his eyes fell as he let his folded arms drop to his side. “Not like that - he was...insulting...your dad. Even though he did everything he could to protect His Majesty - that guy went and  _ said that _ .” Prompto’s hands clenched at his side, and he felt Sylph nudge against his Gates before she sent him waves of reassurance. 

A gentle smile came over Gladio’s lips, and a moment later he dropped his hand from Prompto’s head to his shoulder. “People are upset, Prompto. You’re upset. I’m upset. An’ sometimes that gets the better of us, and we say stupid things. Like that guy - he prob’ly lost a lot when Insomnia fell - and yeah - it wasn’t right, but he’s tryin’ t’find a way to deal with it.”

“No. That guy was being an asshole. He had no reason to say that.” Prompto stated flatly, completely unconvinced. 

Gladio regarded him for a quiet moment before he huffed, his eyes rolled as he shrugged his shoulders in slight agreement. “T’yeah - but everyone gets like that.” He reasoned patiently. “Just ask Iggy, he can tell you all  _ sorts _ of stories of me losing my shit over something.”

And there he went again. Down playing others’ faults and mistakes while holding himself to a higher standard. Instead of taking what that man had said to heart, the Shield had simply shoved it aside - and even went so far as to  _ defend  _ him by saying that he was probably upset about Insomnia. Prompto couldn’t imagine how much those words must have hurt, and he internally battled with the notion that Gladio may have even had those fears deep inside him - and to have them thrown his face like that…

Yet Gladio held his ground. Solidly and confidently as he listened to the guy insult him so. Prompto had no idea how the Shield managed to stay so calm even as the asshole openly insulted his  _ dead father -  _

But if Gladio had been able to sit through it for the sake of keeping their origins a secret...perhaps he should have too...

Prompto sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground in mild guilt. 

Maybe...maybe he had let himself get a little out of control...

Gladio let a wide grin spread across his face, again reaching out a hand to ruffle Prompto’s hair as he threw a large arm over Prompto’s shoulder as he pulled him close. “Who knew this guy had such a temper?” The Shield said with a fond smile, trapping him in a headlock before he reached up a hand to noogie the blond head as he walked them out from the alleyway.

The gesture pulled forth a laugh from Prompto’s chest, and the blond squirmed as he attempted to get away from the grip around his neck, instantly feeling his bad mood vanish. The blond tsked fondly, but stayed silent as he pondered the same notion. 

He didn’t have a temper - he wasn’t known for it at all - but - he had  _ not  _ been able to control himself - and for some reason he just couldn’t feel  _ bad  _ about it…

...Though he prayed to the Six that Ignis didn’t hear about any of this, the advisor could rival the Gods when pissed, and he’d heard  _ a lot _ of horror stories from Noct and Gladio  _ both _ .

Prompto straightened out his messy locks as they walked in comfortable silence for a while, passing by the lively town that instantly boosted his mood, much to Sylph’s evident relief as she continued to send him waves of comfort and reassurance. 

“I don’t regret punching him.” Prompto suddenly stated, noticing Gladio’s eyes flash to him even though he kept his attention focused on ahead. 

He turned just in time to see Gladio turn his attention back to the road with a smirk and a small huff of amusement. 

“Yeah...you know what? I don’t regret you punchin’ him either. It was kinda badass.” The Shield smirked, flicking his brown eyes down at his younger companion. “Though I wish I’d been the one to send him flying.”

A broad smirk came to Prompto’s lips, and he puffed out his chest as he found a new spring in his step. 

Yes. 

He’d finally done it. All those times Gladio had had his back - he finally got to return the favor - twice that day! Though - he supposed it was more than that...hearing someone so blatantly slander Gladio’s name was - just more than he could handle. 

What Prompto had said was true. Gladio was truly someone he admired, who held himself at a higher standard than others and proudly lived in a way worthy of an Amicitia. True to his heart and to his duty, Gladio’d give anything if it meant protecting Noct and the ones that he held dear. The same had gone for his father. Clarus had protected Regis, his king, until his last breath - and Prompto  _ knew  _ that Gladio would too. 

Gladio was a good man - and an even better friend. 

And even though Prompto may not not have been the strongest or the smartest of his friends, he knew virtue when he saw it, and the blond vowed to protect that from anyone who dare question it. 

Even if it meant punching some stupid prick in the face.

“...we’re not going to tell Noct and Ignis about this, right?”

“If you’ve gotta death wish, be my guest.”

Unfortunately for the two of them, they didn’t realize how badly bruised Prompto’s hand was - the thing had swollen and bruised to a visibly painful level - before Ignis and Noct found them at the Leville. Ignis, to put it lightly, was not happy as he pulled the entire string of events from them - bit by painful bit. But even as he scolded them - much to Noct’s amusement as he watched safely from the sidelines - it was obvious that the Advisor wasn’t actually  _ too  _ upset about how Prompto had handled the situation - he held the blond’s hand gently as he applied first aid and even silently mouthed a “thank you” with a proud little smirk when Gladio wasn’t looking. Prompto flushed a little at the apparent praise, earning a friendly nudge from Noct later as Ignis spoke with Gladio in hushed tones on the other side of the room.

“Not bad, Blondie.”

“Thanks - wait, did you just call me ‘Blondie’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!! Thank you again to Kia! COULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU DEAREST! *HUGS* We AAALLLLL need protective BA Prom in our lives muehehehe :P
> 
> Alrighty - that wraps up the Daemon AU! - for now - heheh this AU has so much potential *fingers twitch over keyboard* HEHEHHEEHEHHEH
> 
> *coughs* Anyway, let’s see here - AH YES - CELEBRATION TIME AND POOOOLLLL TIIIMMME 
> 
> \- BUT *SLAMS HAND DOWN ON TABLE* IT’S TIME FOR A POLL - BUT WWAAIIIITT  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - FACK - ALRIGHT IMMA DO SOMETHING FREAKING CRAZY THAT I’VE NEVER DONE BEFORE -
> 
> But first I need to calm down *takes deep breaths* Whew...okay - here we go. 
> 
> So...as you guys know - ehehe - there are a few of your (probably like a hundred actually) that have suggested prompts to me and I haven’t gotten to them - and uh - yeah - I feel bad about that like...REALLY bad... - so I’m gonna do something that I think might be a tad bit fun MUEHEHH - I’m going to give you FREE REIGN to drop you prompts in my comment - and whichever one I CHOOSE from THAT chapter’s comment - will be used in my next drabble! :D 
> 
> Basically it’s a contest??
> 
> There will be a few rules and guidelines - I’m going to provide you the setting, ages, AU (ex: papa!Cor, Daemon AU, Fate Swap, MT!Prompto, etc.) a ship (I will specify if this is optional!), the “feel” of the prompt I’m looking for (angst, fluff, etc), and POV (Noct, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Iris, Aranea, Luna, Cor, etc.). Follow those- then you guys get to come up with WHATEVER the hell you want to happen with it. 
> 
> I’m looking for the MOST creative prompt - because I’m sorry! I get lots of requests for “protective” or “sick” but I’ve done those already! I’m not saying you can’t have that be an ELEMENT to your prompt - but I’m REEEALLLY looking for creativity here :P 
> 
> For example: There’s a difference between saying: “Prompto gets sick with a cold or fever and the boys take care of him” and “Prompto comes down with a rare autoimmune disease that renders him purple skinned with pink irises and the boys not only have to keep him from dying from his sickness but they also have to bring him to the mountain of Blah Blah Marshmellow so that the red power ranger can heal him.” See? Different - but sickness is an ELEMENT to the prompt. (For the love of the gods now that’s a prompt idea BUAHAH please have mercy on me and don’t do that lol)
> 
> *RUBS HANDS TOGETHER* ALLRRIIGGHHTT! HERE WE GO:
> 
> Guidelines for prompt: 
> 
> Setting: Time Skip OR Insomnia (30’s / Teens/20’s)  
> Ships (optional): Gladnis, Promptis (I’m being nice and letting you pick either or have BOTH as main hehe)  
> AU: FREE REIGN (If you want to use an AU, that’s fine - if not - NOT A PROBLEM)  
> Feel: Angst/Comfort  
> POV: ANY
> 
> I’m really being lenient for this, cause this is the first time I’m trying this, hehe :P
> 
> Things to note:
> 
> \- Prompt (not the whole comment just the prompt) CANNOT be more than 200 words long  
> \- Prompt can have multiple different characters  
> \- Prompt can include different ships  
> \- Prompt can focus on ANY character as long as the above guidelines are followed  
> \- If you have a prompt you suggested in the past that fits these guidelines - FEEL FREE TO POST IT AGAIN! (These specific prompts CAN be more than 200 words - but trust me, I WILL remember if I’ve seen that prompt or not hehe so no scamming the system :P)  
> \- Prompts DO NOT have to be outlandish or LONG to be considered creative! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT (Originality!!)  
> \- Prompts can be similar to other commenters’! (I will give each person credit if it’s more than one)  
> \- You MAY suggest sequels or even prequels to other drabbles! Include the name of the drabble and what you would like to see happen in the sequel/prequel (it must fit the guidelines!) 
> 
> OOKKAAAAYYY - Alright - I’m gonna give this a whirl and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!? I’ll stop if you guys ONLY want the polls - but I think this is a very fair way to get everyone to put their ideas in and have a chance at it! I JUST FEEL SO BAD OKAY!?
> 
> SO HAVE AT IT!! I HOPE TO SEE MANY CREATIVE AND AMAZING IDEAS!! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AS ALWAAAYYYYSS!! Drop your prompts and comments below! :D :D :D
> 
> (Also, if you wanna continue to leave feedback on whether you want MT Prompto continued or Of Golden Hearts and Blackened Minds I’m alllwwaayys looking for feedback, BUT IT’S UP TO YOU! Thanks!)


	24. Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Noct's wedding day. Everything has gone according to plan. He's to marry Luna, officiating the pact between their countries...but...there's one small thing that's holding him back, and as he looks into the mirror at his reflection, perfectly dressed as a groom should look, he can't help but remember what he's losing...because today is a day for new beginnings, peace...but also the day that everything he and Prompto had - will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bloodshot eyes open, looking into the far distance as she stares up from the hole that swallowed her whole*
> 
> My precious children...I send you this small - small drabble in lieu of one that is coming later - BUT I HAD TO GET SOMETHING TO YOU GUYS - the drabble I’m working on right now is...SO LONG WTF!?!?!? Hehe - so no - THIS ISN’T the one for the contest! IT’S LIKE A PLACEHOLDER - I just feel terrible that I haven’t updated in so long - AND I THINK IT CAME ACROSS IN THIS DRABBLE *SOOOBBSS*
> 
> *Gets on knees, staring up at the bright light that is her freedom* ACCEPT THIS GIFT! AS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING IN YEARS! *CRIES HARDER*
> 
> But in all honesty, er - fuck. How did this happen. I think I’m gonna start crying again. Seeing the picture in the link below and the song was enogugh to end me - like - UUUHHH - yeah. I’m crying again.
> 
> A few things you need to do before you read this fic is 1: Listen to this song (preferably while you read the fic): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS9gfXb39mo
> 
> And 2: Look at this pic: http://bev-nap.deviantart.com/art/Noct-s-wedding-day-632086403
> 
> NOW you are ready to die along with me. Thank you and goodnight. *passes out*

* * *

A hazy sunlight streamed into the large bedroom, streaks of the sunset colors painted the floors and wall where the window allowed. Only the slight rustle of the breeze could be heard from the open window, which ruffled the white curtains near the lone mirror.

Unsure hands reached for the white collar that sat along the slender neck, fiddling with the fabric as they adjusted it.

Noct stared steadily at his reflection in the large oval mirror. His expression remained unchanged and unreadable as he watched his hands move in robotic motions to adjust his clothing.

His dull eyes watched the mirror in front of him, and had it not been for the sight of his movements in the reflection, he doubted he would have known he was moving at all.

Any emotion that he had felt about his wedding up until this point was gone. A dull reality had settled over him instead. He only allowed his mind to think about the coming steps - the coming future. Dwelling in the past would only hold him back. What he was doing was necessary. A king couldn’t have doubts about it.

His hands fell to his side as he pondered his thoughts, his expression remaining stale and unfocused.

This was for the good of all.

Noct found himself tearing away his eyes from the mirror when he heard three quiet knocks at his door, and he wasn’t given a chance to answer before he saw a blond head peek inside the room.

“Hey!” the intruder said cheerily, straightening his posture as he finished opening the door the rest of the way. “Mind if I come in?” Prompto’s sunny smile lit across his face while he waited for permission.

Noctis swallowed down the slight unease that welled up inside of him, and though it took him a moment to answer, his shifting eyes eventually fell back to Prompto as he gave the man a small nod.

Accepting the answer, the young man closed the door behind him and trotted up to the groom-to-be. “Wow,” the freckled face crinkled into a smile as he took in the appearance of his comrade. “You know you’ve got a wedding to go to, right? You gotta at least _try_ to look presentable.” He laughed while his hands brushed away the wrinkles on his shirt.

Noct blinked as he felt the hands on him, and he barely kept himself from taking a step back at the contact.

“You didn’t even put on your tie - here! Lemme help.”

Again, before Noct could even say a word, Prompto had already picked up the tie from the dresser they stood near. Before he moved to begin securing it, his large, violet eyes looked up to meet Noct’s blue ones.

“Oh...uh...is it alright?” He asked meekly, large eyes blinking questioningly, the tie held in his suspended hands.

Noctis allowed his dull eyes to fix on Prompto for a beat longer before he nodded slightly in response. “Sure…”

A gentle smile spread across the gunslinger's face as he let out air through his nose in relief.

“‘Kay…” He breathed, a small smile edged on his lips as he laid the tie around Noctis’s neck.

The only sound that breathed between the two of them was the rustle of fabric as Prompto’s nimble fingers worked to knot the clothing.

Noct watched Prompto’s soft expression as he worked, his own unblinking.

The prince and his companion knew full well what was happening, yet here he was again – supporting and forever loyal. Prompto knew full well what this day meant, what it would mean for the kingdom, for Tenebrae, for Insomnia…for them.

He couldn’t help but wonder at the flawlessly held confidence. The peace in his face and his shining smile would fool any passerby of the blond’s excitement, but there was a glint in his eye that betrayed this.

They had both barely spoken to one another about this coming event – as it had never seemed as though it never would truly come about. But now as they stood there, it seemed as though their days passed had only been dreamed. Feelings were to be set aside, memories kept, but never dwelled on, duties acknowledged, and peace ensured.

That was the promise of this day for many…but for them…it meant endings. It meant forgetting, it meant acceptance, regret…and loss.

These thoughts rolled around in the future groom’s mind as he stared, unblinking at Prompto’s gentle eyes, the steady and sure movement of the tie being fixed was both lulling and foreboding – and neither, it seemed, would choose to bring to light the darkness on such a bright day.

“There…” The soft words were uttered as Prompto finished the knot with a satisfied smile, running a hand down the silky fabric as a finishing touch. Gentle eyes lifted to meet Noct’s, and with a kind, half smile, Prompto took a step back to look him over. “You look…so great.” He finally said after a beat of silence, head tilting as he ran his eyes over the prince’s frame. “Definitely groom material.”

The light comment stayed the silence that again began to fill the room as Noct’s only response in that moment was to stare at Prompto’s lithe form.

“Why are you here.”

The words were more of a statement than a question, and though he hadn’t meant them to sound harsh, Prompto’s reaction indicated that it had sounded as such.

“Uh – oh. Yeah – sorry.” The young man stuttered as he reached up a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I wanted to show you something.” Masking the surprise he had displayed before, a smile replaced it as he walked lightly over to the bed and sat himself down, gesturing to his side for Noctis to do the same.

Without a word, Noct followed his companion to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Prompto swiftly pulled out a thick envelope.

“I thought it’d be fun to look over a few pictures of our adventure to get here.” The gun-slinger said happily, shining eyes turning to Noct as he waited for affirmation.

Noctis’s response, however, was merely to tilt his head in curiosity, deliberately avoiding the violet irises gazing intently at him.

Prompto needed no further acknowledgement, and he quickly set about flipping open the letter to pull out a thick stack of photographs.   

“Here.” He began, showing the first of the photos. “Remember this? I mean – seriously – our luck was bad enough that in the first three days of leaving the city our car breaks down.” The blond laughed, showing the picture of the four of them on the long, endless road. “But at least it lead us to Hammerhead!” He continued, flipping to the next picture that showed a very well-taken photo of the large sign of the said outpost.

Noct stared at the pictures, the memories of their first week outside the city filled his mind, and he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as the fond memories flooded back.

That smile seemed to give the cheery man next to him more confidence to continue, and he bounced slightly on the bed as he flipped to the next photograph. “Oh! And remember this!? Remember our first hunt! Dude – these things were nasty. We’re lucky Ignis and Gladio were there to…”

Prompto continued to rattle on as they flipped through each memory. Each picture a sharp reminder of the four and their time together. Every word out of the blond’s mouth recounted nearly perfectly the details of their trip. Every photo had a story to tell, some of them sad, others horrifying, pleasant, or confusing. Prompto had persisted to capture every memory he could, no matter the feelings it brought back.

Because in the end, it would all lead to this moment.

The moment that he would realize that it was over. That a new life awaited him beyond those doors. That the rustle of fabric as he donned his wedding finery would lead to a future hand in hand with Luna. That even though he had forgone staring at the pictures Prompto presented to him as he watched his freckled face crinkle in light smiles and laughs as he spoke, it wouldn’t be something he would ever wake up to again.

And it tore at something deep inside him...knowing that Prompto was merely wearing a mask.

Prompto wanted him to know that it was time to move on, that it was okay that it was their time to let go. He could see it in the softness of his eyes, in his gentle gestures and small laugh. He wanted to make light of their time together - of the feelings that they had developed through the years.

Each beat of his heart was sharp with pain as Noct stared dully at Prompto’s face, studying each freckle, the way his long lashes fluttered over his eyes as he stared down at the bundle of pictures, the small way his lips curved into an easy smile as he spoke fondly about their time together.

“...to be there! Right? I mean I thought Altissia was like some mystical kingdom. But the rivers still give it such a magical feel.”

Prompto’s voice slowly drew Noct back to the present, and he blinked down at the very last photo in his hands.

It was of them, together.

Prompto’s cheesy smile plastered on his face while Noct stood close beside him, a soft smile of his own as he gestured out towards the canals of the city.

He couldn’t remember being that happy.

“Oohhkkaay…” Prompto’s long drawl was mixed with a sigh as he gathered up the pictures, reaching for the envelope to carefully stuff them back inside. “Well, that was about it.” He quipped, hopping to his feet in one swift motion. He turned to look towards Noct with a light smile. “You really look great, buddy. Can’t wait to see you up there. Lookin’ all kingly.”

Noct’s eyes stared heavily at Prompto, attempting to detect any sign of hesitation in his expression.

Was he...really ready to let him go? To let it end here? What was he thinking? Is...this what he wanted?

“Whelp - I better be gettin’ to my spot or Ignis is gonna -”

Prompto’s words stopped abruptly as he turned to leave.

Noct’s outreached hand clung very lightly to his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks as he attempted to exit the room.

Pale blue eyes watched with a pounding heart as Prompto slowly turned his head, casting a small glance over his shoulder.

It was then that Noct felt his barriers crumble, as the crack in the stone mask that Prompto had cast over his face revealed a sadness that reduced him frail and exposed.

Silence filled the room even as Noct gripped his sleeve.

He didn’t know what he was doing. Why he didn’t want to see him leave. He...wasn’t ready to let go. He knew that this was the last he would see of him like this. He couldn’t do it...he didn’t want to.

But Noct’s hand slipped out of his grip when Prompto gently tugged against it.

“I should, uh…let you go. But I’ll see you out there, Noct.”

Noctis watched with blank loss as Prompto refused to meet his eyes. He tossed him a small side smile over his shoulder, but that was it before he hastily made his way out of the room.

Noct was left to stand alone, nothing but the breezy wind rustling the sunbathed curtains to let him know that the world was still spinning, that time was still going. His hand remained suspended where he had clutched Prompto’s sleeve, but it was with a robotic motion that he lowered it back to his side, realizing that it was for the best. This...was for the best.

He’d only made it more difficult by reaching for him.

Noct’s head bowed, a familiar stone settling in his stomach and heart as he stared out the ground, unblinking.

It was just beyond the door, that every feeling of regret, loss, sadness, and acceptance that Noct had locked away was spilling down a freckled face as hot tears. Silent sobs wracked the lithe body as Prompto pressed himself against the wall, gently sliding down as he buried his forehead against his arms.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sinks further into hole* I...AM COMING BACK! I PROMISE! JUST WAIT FOR MEEEEE *reaches out hands towards the light*
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this short little angsty thing that has been bugging me EVER SINCE I SAW THAT DAMN PICTURE AND LISTENED TO THAT PIANO SONG OKAY!?!?!? *cries again*
> 
> But really, things have been kinda stressful on my end - and this little drabble helped me to vent a bit heheh :P
> 
> But really, REALLY - I SHALL BE UPDATING THE DRABBLE WITH THE CONTEST WINNER SOON! I PROMISE! (as in like - just a few days maybe less)
> 
> I love you guys SO MUCH - and you guys have been so supportive - THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME! *BOWS AND HUGS*
> 
> As always - COMMENTS AND PROMPTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! :D :D :D


	25. Time That's Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 years since the restoration of the Dawn. 30 years after they had all perished in the final battle. 
> 
> It was still hard to comprehend that he was back. 
> 
> Prompto didn’t know a whole lot about reincarnation, but one thing was for sure, he never would have believed in it if he wasn’t living it himself at the very moment. 
> 
> ~Prompto and Ignis have been reincarnated - it was through chance that they managed to find each other, but now that they have, they’re on the search for their missing halves. But will Noct and Gladio remember them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (UPDATE: THIS IS NOW A FULL CHAPTER FIC - PLEASE CHECK OUT "In Another Time" TO SEE A FULL CHAPTER FIC OF THIS DRABBLE)
> 
> *Hand bursts forth from the ground, clawing its way out of the dirt and drags self out from the depth of hell* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> *pants* I...am...alive...I thought I wasn’t going to make it *stares dramatically up at the sky*- BUT I’M ALIVE YOU GUYS! AND BACK! *Jumps forth with new energy, dusting off dirt from clothes* That - yeah - *points to hell hole in the ground* THAT WAS COLLEGE - GODDAMMIT - IT ATE ME ALIVE! One day I was just WALKIN’ along minding my own business then a freaking SINKhole named FINALS swallowed me whole. *Glares at hole before skipping off to her desk and plops self down*
> 
> BUT ANNYYYWAAAAAYYY! I’M BACK AND STILL VERY MUCH ALIVE AND READY TO GO! *FIST PUMPS* You guys were SO supportive through all of this - and I’m sorry for those of you that didn’t now where I went - but yeah - I WAS ALL BUT DEAD! But seriously you guys were just - AMAZING with the support you showed me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 
> 
> *Clears throat* but who cares about me - 
> 
> ON TO WHAT MATTERS! - The drabble!
> 
> *rubs hands together* Allrrriiigght, let’s see, where we were... *flips back through drabbles* AH YES! THE CONTEST!! Sooooooo YEAH - um - I was crying through the whole thing because it tore me to pieces trying to decide. You guys were...SO CREATIVE AND AMAZING WITH YOUR PROMPTS - I was actually like - upset that I had to choose because OMG I loved them all...buuuttt eventually, through MUCH deliberation and divine help, I ended up picking one that 1: helped me vent my goddamn stress, and 2. Was INCREDIBLY creative and super unique and something that really caught my eye because of the potential.
> 
> SO YES - you guys can all thank Hey Hey for this prompt! :D :D :D It turned out super interesting and really sad...but yeah - I asked for angst and they CERTAINLY delivered. *CRIES but hugs them anyway* Hehehehhe….so yeah, I enjoyed writing this - but I felt kinda evil at the same time. BUT IT WAS SUCH A GREAT PROMPT - 
> 
> SO HERE’S 71 FACKIN’ PAGES! LIKE - you guys - it wouldn’t stop - It WOULDN’T - Heheh - but I think I owe you guys something after being away for so long. HEHEHE. But um - seriously - holy shit. Fucking 71 pages...you guys realize this is about equivalent to about 7 drabbles in words? Are you guys ready to sit here for a few hours? I HOPE SO.
> 
> I had some SERIOUS help from above with though - like - MAJOR help - because yeah - this wouldn’t even be a fraction of what it is now without divine intervention. AND BY DIVINE INTERVENTION I MEAN MY DEAREST GODDESS KIACORAL! - Again, she not only was willing to edit this ENTIRE DAMN DRABBLE - but made it into something I can HONESTLY say I’m very proud of hehe - *looks to the sky and falls to knees* THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE! *BOWS DEEPLY* 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this drabble after A LIFETIME OF WAITING! :D

* * *

 

The low hum of the small car was lulling as the view of the countryside sped passed the windows. Familiar, yet aged images of a past long forgotten whizzed past violet-blue eyes that stared absentmindedly out the car window. It was with a long sigh and a furrow of his brow that Prompto noted how dramatically things had changed since he’d last seen the run down road leading away from Hammerhead and to Insomnia.

Even having seen the old outpost was enough to send a flutter of anticipation spiking through Prompto’s entire being, and his finger tips drummed nervously against his lips from where he had his hand propping his chin on the car door.

It was still so surreal…

How long had it been since he’d seen the city…? And even then, when he had, it was nothing but a blackened, ruined mess of a place that was infested with daemons.  30 years since the restoration of the Dawn. 30 years after they had all perished in the final battle.

It was still hard to comprehend that he was _back._

Prompto didn’t know a whole lot about reincarnation, but one thing was for sure, he never would have believed in it, if he wasn’t living it himself at the very moment.

The blond sighed as he gazed out the window, noting his vague reflection in the glass.

He...didn’t look like his old self.

This new body was different, though there were some minor similarities; his eyes were the exact same color and shape, and while he was blond - and sporting his preferred hairstyle from his first life - his hair was definitely darker, more dirty than yellow. Outside of that, his face was sharper and lacking any signs of the childish softness of before, including the freckles that had been so part of his identity. He stood at 6 foot, with a solid build that made his former body seem waifish in comparison.

But if Prompto thought his new appearance was startling, then the current driver of the car took the cake. No pun intended.

Prompto turned to watch the young man that was now Ignis - the same steady green eyes firmly locked on the road - and he once again marveled at the difference.

Not only was Ignis 4 years younger than Prompto’s own 24 years, but he _looked_ that young. Pale hair fell over his forehead and framed his much softer face, while his smaller stature and slimmer build made Ignis appear even younger than Prompto had at his age in the past. His eyes, disguised by a pair of dark visors due to severe light sensitivity, were - as if in contrast to his youthful appearance - over-saturated with years of experience and knowledge that were well beyond his physical age.

Prompto couldn’t decide who was more fortunate when it came to the restoration of their memories; him or Ignis.

Ignis had _always_ remembered. Since he was born, the memories of his past had been with him, and it was hard for Prompto to imagine how difficult that must have been - a young child growing up with the knowledge and experience of someone several decades older from a much harsher, crueler world.

Prompto had only recently regained his memories in the last few years - just before he’d graduated college in fact. It had shaken him to the core - rendering Prompto paranoid and distressed in every sense of the word. Had Ignis - reborn as Clades Pulchra of Altissia - not shown up at Prompto’s - born as Lumen Alacritas - doorstep when he had, Prompto wasn’t sure whether or not he would have made it another year.

But that was behind them now.

They had a new mission.

“We’re almost there.” Ignis voiced, drawing Prompto’s attention back to him. “According to what Cor told us, the New Citadel is in the far center of the city.”

“And that’s where Gladio will be?” Prompto asked, watching as Ignis nodding his head.

That was their mission.

“Indeed.” Ignis replied, a gloved hand coming up to adjust the lanyard around his neck.

Ignis, being Ignis, had kept a thorough eye on all their past friends and family - secretly - that were still alive after the Dawn had risen. Cor had been one of those people. After Ignis had reunited with Prompto, the two of them had decided that they were going to find their old friends. Ignis had then contacted Cor - who apparently had a lead on a possible candidate for Gladio after they explained the situation.

Meeting with Cor though, had been…

Prompto shook his head, unable to properly think about the encounter without becoming an emotional mess. Again.

His adopted father was still alive after all those years…

He truly was Cor the _Immortal._

Prompto gazed down at his own badge that hung from his neck by a lanyard, rubbing the plastic with his thumb as he thought.

He couldn’t believe that his life was like this. So simple. He’d gone through college, obtained a degree in photography, and just as he was about to move on to the next part of his life - his memories had returned, completely uprooting the normalcy he had established for himself as Lumen Alacritas for the last few decades. He was still pleased to be working for Vyv’s company - METEOR - that was now very popular, but it seemed like a small anecdote in the story that was Prompto’s life now.

Ignis, surprisingly, had been a free-lance reporter and investigator before catching the attention of the famous magazine - which had, in fact, played a part in Ignis finding Prompto in the first place.

It had taken a lot of persuasion, but eventually the two were able to convince their bosses to let them come to Insomnia to cover the biggest celebration of the year together: The Dawn Parade.

After they’d spoken with Cor, they had learned that Iris, both to their surprise and not, was captain of the Crownsguard, and after explaining what they were after, Cor had given them a good idea that Gladio - his reincarnation at least - was likely serving under her.

It was both heartbreaking and elating.

However, there was barely any word on where Noct was. Prompto knew the chances of finding him were slim...but he’d hoped that after they found Gladio that Ignis would be willing to join him on the small investigation as to where their lost king was.

Finding out where Gladio was, was sheer luck - and Prompto could only hope that that luck would stay with them as they continued to search for Noct as well.

A long sigh escaped Prompto’s lips as he watched Insomnia come into view, and he felt his heart thud in a mixture of anticipation and dread as the view of the gates drew ever near.

 

~

 

“I never expected to see this again.”

Prompto’s voice was distant as he spoke, large eyes wandering around the bustling streets of Insomnia.

He watched from the side as Ignis adjusted the visors on his face, the young man’s look of subtle awe apparent as he took in the sight of the an _alive_ Insomnia.

“Certainly...livelier.” He voiced quietly as they continued to make their way through the streets, passing old and new buildings alike. The city was still under reconstruction, but in the thirty years that had passed, it had come a long way.

From the intel that they had gathered, the streets should not have been this full, and it was likely due to the coming celebration that there were so many people about. Stands full of various foods, flowers, and items lined along the streets. People chatting loudly with each other in booming voices. Though the Parade wasn’t for a few days, it was as if the celebration were to begin that night given the excited aura that filled the air.

“It’s like they erased the damage.” Prompto muttered to himself, looking around in growing nostalgia at the familiar buildings - some repaired and others brand new.

“Quite. It is remarkable the progress they’ve made.” Ignis said from his side, and Prompto mentally noted that _once_ _again,_ he accidently looked too far above Ignis’ head when he turned to regard the other.

Seemed some habits took longer than others to shake off, even _after_ death. Prompto didn’t think he’d _ever_ get over the fact that he was the taller one now.

“Kinda wish I could have seen it happen...ya know? Like...when I remembered?” The blond mused quietly, lifting his camera to snap a few shots of the buildings.

Ignis hummed in agreement from beside him, and Prompto sighed as they rounded a corner, and his spirits lifted slightly at the sight of the small market that came into view. It was filled with various stands containing hot food, fresh fruits and veggies from all over Lucis and beyond. Signs proudly displayed the origins of the food - Duscaen oranges, Dark Allural Sea Bass from Cape Caem, and some that Prompto had never seen from Galahd - and more filled the small area. It smelled amazing, and Prompto felt his stomach growl as he looked around at the selections.

“Insomnia’s become something of a melting pot, hasn’t it?” Ignis voiced from beside him, clearly impressed by the wide variety of foods in the area.

“Yeah, it has. I guess without the Wall and the War, anyone from anywhere can come and go as they please.”

“A touch chaotic though.” Ignis responded with a small huff, jotting down a few things on his digital notetaker as he observed the commotion.

“Hah! Yeah, can you imagine what it must be like to -”

Prompto’s steps abruptly halted as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him as his eyes locked in the far distance.

... _Six..._

“Lumen…?” Ignis’ voice was like a distant buzz in his ears as he stared straight ahead, jaw gaping as he watched, heart frozen in absolute shock, as he observed a man casually flick dark strands out of his eyes…

Vibrant, dark...blue...eyes.

_Noct._

“Lu - _Prompto -_ ” the older man jolted back to awareness at his name - his _previous_ name. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked, looking around the area as he attempted to observe what was rendering Prompto a frozen statue.

“It -...” The photographer’s voice choked as he attempted to speak, and the most he was able to do was shakily lift a finger towards the man that was setting up a small market stand on the far end of the street.

Prompto could see Ignis furrow his eyes in confusion as he looked towards where he was pointing, and for reasons that he couldn’t quite understand, it took Ignis a moment to realize what he was referring to as he pointed in Noct’s direction.

“By the Six…” Ignis breathed from beside him, taking a small step forward as he looked carefully towards the dark haired man. “Is...that Noct?” He whispered hoarsely as he looked back towards Prompto.

_Huh!?_

“What are you talking about!? Of course it is!” Prompto nearly bellowed, the sudden control of his voice fleeing from him as he suddenly dashed forward.

Gods - of _course_ it was Noct! How could Ignis not see- !? -

“It’s - _EEYACK_ -!“ Prompto’s choked cry as he was abruptly _yanked_ backwards by his shirt collar kept him from resuming his rapid movement forward.

“ _Prompto!”_ Ignis hissed as he forcefully pulled the other to the side, eyes flashing in the direction of Noct in blatant worry as the younger man pulled Prompto behind a stand and out of view of their long lost companion.

“What the hell was -!?” Prompto snarled before a gloved hand clamped over his mouth quickly, cutting the rest of his sentence off more from the shock at his friend’s action than the action itself.

“Lumen - _Prompto_ \- listen to me. We cannot approach him at this moment.” Ignis hissed as his eyes flicked around them, noting the curious expressions they were receiving.

Prompto’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Ignis’ hand from his mouth. “Wh - _why not!?”_  The blond hissed back, throwing his hands out to the side.

It was _Noct!_

It was a complete freak chance to find him here - Prompto wasn’t going to let him get away! -

“For the same reasons we must wait before approaching Gladio’s reincarnation - we know nothing about Noct’s life - who he is _now_ . It would be wise for us to _wait_ and _observe_ \- remember?” Ignis questioned patiently, casting a wry glance over his shoulder to ensure that they all onlookers had moved on.

Prompto’s heart beat wildly in his chest - completely caught up in the urge to dash around the corner and _jump_ the man he’d missed _so badly -_ versus listening to Ignis’s words…

Which were, as always, logical in every sense of the word…

Taking in a shaky breath, Prompto tentatively peeked around the stand they were hiding behind, and felt his heart _ache_ as he watched the lost prince casually straighten his stand’s signs…

He was... _so close._

A tap on his shoulder pulled Prompto’s attention back to Ignis, and he reluctantly sighed and bowed his head.

A sympathetic smile pulled at Ignis’s lips as he reached out a hand to grip Prompto’s shoulder. “We won’t let him out of our sights, Prompto. But approaching him now would be most unwise. Do you understand?”

Did he understand? The most Prompto could understand right now was that the man that he had been missing for what felt his whole life was only feet away from him - and yet he was being kept from him.

But in a much more real sense...Prompto knew Ignis was right. The emotional state he was in at the moment likely would have lead to him saying or doing something that could ruin their chances of approaching Noct without totally scaring the man off, so all in all, it would have been a very stupid mistake.

Of course Ignis was right. He always was.

Prompto nodded, pressing his lips together in an attempt to suppress his impatience.

“Yeah...we’ll wait.”

Even though he was technically “older” than Ignis, he felt little more than the 20 year-old-boy he had been in his past life as Ignis patiently and kindly calmed him down. It would be okay. They knew where Noct was now. That was what mattered. All that there was left to do was to find Gladio - which would be easy enough considering the information that Cor had given them.

It would only be a matter of time before he finally got to confront them both.

 

~

 

Finding Gladio hadn’t been difficult. After they had received directions from a few of the locals in the area about the location of what was called the “New Citadel”, they managed to track down the training unit where Gladio should have been situated.

 _Was_ situated.

It had only been for a brief moment, but that’s all it had taken. Prompto had seen the way Ignis’ eyes narrowed at first as the younger man shifted to gain a better view, and though it was almost difficult to tell with Gladio’s new appearance, they were certain that the young man exiting from the front of the New Citadel grounds _was_ in fact, _Gladio_.

It wasn’t nearly as shocking as it had been to see Noct - but that was only because running into Noct had been pure luck.

The small time that they had spent observing the Crownsguard member was enough for them to confirm Cor’s theory on the young man being Gladio’s reincarnation. It seemed as though the Crownsguard continued to function and perform in the same manner as they had in the past; early morning to late afternoon shifts, they had watched as the young man - one _Arastoss Terodna_ , according to Cor - exited the buildings with a few of his friends. Gladio didn’t go far with them, however, as he made his way out of the Citadel and towards the street where he parked his car - and it was a curious thing to wonder why Gladio had chosen not to park in the garage. Either way, Prompto was grateful, as it would provide a good opportunity to approach the young man alone without the trouble of dealing with his friends.

Once Prompto and Ignis had gathered all the information they could about their newly found friends from observation alone, it was time to make their way back towards their hotel.

Even as Prompto prepared himself for the next day and the surprises that it would bring, he couldn't help but feel how hard his heart beat in his chest as he anticipated his first meeting with Noct in this life.

It was sure to be an interesting day.

 

~

 

Prompto had been expecting it to be difficult - impossible maybe.

Even though he looked slightly different, there was no mistaking that the man he was currently watching from a distance was Noct.

Prompto had tried to mentally prepare himself the night before - but it was just - impossible.

It...was _him_.

Noct was just...there. It was so much more surreal and anticlimactic than Prompto had ever imagined. In his mind, Prompto had pictured a bright light behind Noct; kingly raiments, a dark crown atop his head and a beautiful smile dawning his handsome face as he walked towards him.

But what Prompto saw could not have been farther from reality.

A man, likely a year or two older than him, with long black hair and soft eyes, was absentmindedly hauling crates of various foods into a plain white truck that was humming and ready to go. His attention seemed to be only half focused on his task, and Prompto felt a small ache in his chest when he reached up a lithe hand to brush away the dark strands that fell in front of his face.

“Remember what we discussed, Lumen.” The photographer looked down at his chest where Ignis had placed his hand to keep him from moving forward. His eyes flashed back up to where Noct was currently laughing, likely at a comment that his co-worker had just muttered.

How _long_ had he waited to hear that sound again…

“He likely doesn’t remember.” Prompto could hear an odd reticence in Ignis’s tone, and when he turned to look at his profile, he was taken aback at the distant expression that masked the young man’s face.

Prompto couldn’t blame him.

The last time they had spoken to Noct - had been on the steps of the Citadel...where he had bravely stood his ground...prepared to give everything to bring back the light, to once and for all end the curse that had shadowed the world in endless night.

“ _Godspeed….and take care...majesty.”_

_He could see Ignis bow first, Gladio following suit. It was only right that he did the same. He bowed...feeling the hand on his chest, the ache in his heart as he shut his eyes against the fear and pain that threatened to leak through._

_“The time has come.”_

_Noct’s steps on the wet stairs were the only thing Prompto heard even as he turned to face the army of daemons…_

_Their inevitable demise._

Prompto took in a shaky breath, clenching his teeth as the onslaught of the memories frayed at his composure.

No...no that was the past...

But what was this now? This was Noct but…

“Are you ready?” Ignis turned to face him, his eyes patient and kind as he spoke. “We don’t have to do this now.”

Ignis’ voice drew Prompto from his frazzled thoughts, but he looked straight ahead, trembling lips pressing together as he stared at his long lost king - now sitting lazily upon a bench, in jeans and a t-shirt - relaxed, free...the opposite of how he’d last seen him.

Was he ready? Would he _ever_ be ready?

Prompto nodded, sucking in another breath.

He had to do this. He had waited...but now that the moment was here…

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” He voiced, again, habitually looking too far above Ignis’ head when he turned to address him.

Dammit.

Prompto really wasn’t used to being the tall one.

“Just remember; this isn’t the Noct we knew.” Ignis reminded again, casting a wry glance in Prompto’s direction as the blond started forward.

“Yeah...I know.” Prompto voiced solemnly, feeling the pull of dread claw at his chest as his footsteps numbly trod the ground.

He didn’t know if he was ready for this, after all. Was he prepared to see Noct? To see him up close? Talk to him? Stand close to him? Look into Noct’s eyes and _know_ so much about him even though this would be the first time they met in this life?

Prompto’s steps wouldn’t slow even as doubt pulled at him, and before he knew it, they were only a few small feet away from Noct.

And then…- then - _gods -_ their eyes _locked._

Prompto felt the entirety of his composure melt away the moment those blue eyes locked on them, watched in growing curiosity at the approaching strangers.

“Morning.” Ignis’ voice was impossibly loud in Prompto’s ears, and he momentarily forgot to breathe when Noct’s attention fully locked on them, eyes bright with polite indifference, yet edged with subtle suspicion.

Prompto could only stare as Ignis continued to speak.

Now that he was here...seeing Noct so close, Prompto could not comprehend how it was possible that this was the man that had died 30 years prior. The more Prompto looked...the more he could see how... _different_ Noct looked. He’d seen him the other day, but only from afar. Now that he could truly take in his appearance, Prompto was taken aback by the difference. Noct’s skin...was not the pale tone that he had once known, but was darkly tanned and rough. His build was much more muscular and lean, and judging by what Prompto had seen before, Noct was likely taller than himself by a good few inches. His hair fell similarly to how it had the last time he’d seen Noct, but profile of his face was different. His jaw was sharper, and his handsome face had a more rugged look than his ‘Princely elegance’ of before.

But his eyes.

His dark blue eyes...were the _exact_ same...

“Pardon the interruption, my friend and I are reporters for METEOR, and currently we are looking to cover the events from the Dawn Parade. May we have a moment of your time?”

Prompto was grateful he managed to keep himself from jumping when Ignis suddenly spoke again.

He had no idea how Ignis managed to keep himself so composed. Currently, Prompto’s mind was barely allowing him to hang onto the fact that this _man_ was Noct. He was sitting there, a small furrow between his brows as he listened to Ignis explain who they were, a calloused hand holding the small device of his phone while the other was propped up on the edge of the bench.

“Uh…” Prompto watched in acute fascination as Noct’s blue eyes flicked unsurely around the area, but eventually he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. Sure, why not?”

“Excellent.” Ignis made a deliberate motion to pull out his small device with a stylus, adjusting his dark glasses as he shot Prompto a deliberate look from the side.

Oh, right. Reporters.

Prompto swallowed down his nervousness and scrambled to ready his camera, feeling the burn of Noct’s eyes on him as he did so.

“I believe introductions are in order. My name is Clades Pulchra.” Ignis said pleasantly, reaching out a hand, which Prompto noticed in both shock and alarm was trembling _just_ slightly enough that if one hadn’t been paying attention, it wouldn’t have been noticeable.

Oh, gods. If _Ignis_ was nervous…

“Scythas Gar. Nice to meet you.”

Prompto’s world tilted on its axis as the name rang loudly in his head, and it took all of his self control to keep himself from either crying or laughing - he had no idea which he would have done, maybe both - had he not barely managed to hold onto his composure, let alone keep a straight face.

Scythas _Gar..._

A long pause of silence filled the area, and had Ignis not cleared his throat in that moment, Prompto likely would have simply continued to stare at the man in front of him.

Shit. He had to _talk._

“Oh - uh - sorry. Lumen Alacritas. Th-thanks for takin’ the time…” His words were a stammered mess, but it only served to slightly amuse Noct as he shook his outstretched hand.

His hand was _warm_ and _strong_ and _so familiar._

“Not a problem.” Noct - Scythas - _screw it_ \- he was calling him Noct - replied politely - albeit apathetically as he pulled his hand back, and Prompto noted with a small tilt of his head of the light accent that laced his voice.

Prompto knew that Noct likely wasn’t going to remember...but...he had hoped…

“First; a few questions about yourself, if you don’t mind.” Ignis continued. “Are you a local here?” He said while he prepared his stylus and digital notepad.

Noct shook his head. “Nah, not a local. I’m just here for the Dawn Parade. I’m from Cape Caem, but I work for Galdin Quay at the marina.”

Prompto’s heart froze at the same time Ignis spoke.

The _marina!?_

“You’re a fisherman?” Ignis said with a quirk of his eyebrow, and Prompto couldn’t help but notice the small tilt of his lips as he jotted down notes on the device, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to _Noct Gar_ , the legendary fisherman who caught the Devil of the Cygillan perhaps?”

Noct nodded in surprise, “Not in so many ways, but yeah, my grandpa apparently met the guy and saw him drag that thing up from the Quay. My dad took on the name after grandpa died, cause the old man apparently would always talk about him. I’m surprised you recognized it.”

Prompto had to physically restrain himself from turning on his heels so that he could laugh or - again - cry? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment. And by the Six, he couldn’t believe Ignis actually _brought that up_.

Ignis smiled enigmatically, “Comes with the job I’m afraid, I’m _paid_ to know these things. But, my apologies, we’ve gotten a little side-tracked. So, you work for Galdin Quay as a fisherman?”

“Yup. But I’m working delivery to the stores here for now. They need the extra hands up here for all the chaos that goes on around here during the celebration.” Prompto furrowed his brows as Noct all too obviously rolled his eyes at the mention of the word ‘celebration’. “Kind of a hassle if you ask me.”

Prompto twitched in surprise and Ignis paused for just the briefest of seconds that it probably wasn’t even noticeable to anyone other than Prompto.

“Your tone suggests you don’t seem too fond of the day.” Ignis remarked, tilting his head in an obvious sign for the fisherman to continue.

“It’s really nothing that special.” Noct replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “But everyone thinks it is.”

Prompto felt the oddest swell of irritation fill his chest. The aloof expression on Noct’s face somehow seemed impossibly foreign..and Prompto suddenly wondered _who_ he was looking at…

“Interesting. Would you mind tell telling us more about that? If you don’t mind, of course.”

Prompto was astounded at Ignis’s perfectly calm voice - how he managed to keep it that way was beyond him. His heart was beating wildly as he waited for Noct’s answer.

Noct shrugged again. “Like I said, it’s just a big hassle. It causes all this traffic in the city, and the place gets overcrowded with tourists. Media - ” He gestured towards them, “ - come around and do their thing, and, no offense, but it kinda gets in the way. I mean, yeah it’s nice for the city’s businesses and stuff, but it’s really annoying for the locals here.”

“But it’s really important.” Prompto surprised himself and likely the other two as he stepped forward, almost aggressively, as he spoke. “It’s the day we celebrate the end of the Long Night and honor the King that brought back the Light. It was his sacrifice that saved the world -” Prompto cut off his words before the lump in his throat choked him, and he swallowed down the sting of hurt that pierced his heart as he looked at Noct’s apathetic eyes.

And it hurt even more when Noct waved a hand dismissively, snorting before he cast his eyes back to Ignis. “Eh, it’s practically ancient history to me.”

Prompto’s jaw unhinged.

How...how could he…?

“I see. Thank you for your time, Mr. Gar. We should be on our way, though.” Ignis said, likely realizing that Prompto was quickly losing his ability to stay calm in the given situation.

Noct nodded at the two of them, offering them a polite smile. “Sure thing. Enjoy the festivities.” His voice was as monotonous as his expression, and Prompto gritted his teeth against the urge to shake his shoulders and _get it through his head -_

With a deftness that spoke of practice, Ignis produced a business card from somewhere and offered it to Noct. “If you have anything to add, or questions or concerns about what we release, do not hesitate to give METEOR a call.” He recited politely before moving to leave, “Come along, Lumen.”

“Uh, one sec.” Prompto voiced, surprised he kept the shakiness out of his tone. He took a breath to compose himself, then steadily locked his eyes with those dark blue orbs. “Um...picture for the magazine?” He asked tentatively, readying his camera, eyes staring questioningly at the man.

Noct flicked his eyes to the side for a moment, clearly unsure, but eventually he shrugged and nodded.

Prompto curled his lower lip and rose the camera to his eye level.

_Ka-chink._

“Perfect…” He said distantly, offering Noct a last smile and a nod. “Maybe we’ll see you around.” Prompto finished, deciding both mentally and vocally that he _would_ see Noct again.

He was not letting it end like that. No way. Ignis wouldn’t be able to stop him. This was Noct...but...it wasn’t. But he _had_ to know more...

“Sure.” Noct raised a hand in a casual goodbye, and Prompto could feel his blue eyes drilling into his back as he turned to walk away. “I’ll be keeping an eye out for your article.”

Prompto’s eyes continued to stare firmly at the ground before him, his fists clenched _tightly_ at his sides. He could feel his nails digging harshly into the skin, and he swore if he had not consciously loosened his jaw, he would have cracked his teeth from how hard he clenched them together.

He and Ignis briskly walked to the car, and it was only once they were safely situated in the vehicle and away from prying ears that Prompto allowed his self-control to flee from the strings that had barely kept him together.

“ _HOW_ could he _SAY_ that!?” Prompto bellowed loudly, listening as the door to the side _slammed_ shut as he pulled it closed. “He - he _doesn’t care_ at _ALL!_ After _NOCT_ gave his _life_ \- and sacrificed himself - after _we_ sacrificed _our lives -!”_

“ _Prompto_.”

Ignis’ sharp voice cut off Prompto’s in an instant, though the blond continued to internally seethe in his rage and _hurt._

He could feel Ignis turn to look at him as he spoke, but Prompto continued to press his lips together harshly as he stared out the car window. “We discussed this. This isn’t...the Noct we knew. This is a different person with a different life. Those born after the Long Night...born after the War…” Ignis took a breath, straightening his the visors on his face before he continued. “What we went through simply won’t have as much impact as those who _lived_ through it. You understand that, don’t you?”

Prompto refused to meet Ignis’s eyes and he shook his head as he stared down at his hands in his lap. “That doesn’t mean he shouldn’t _care._ Even if he thinks he didn’t live through it…”

Noct had given his life so that the sun could shine again...given life back to all the people of Eos. Even if he didn’t know that himself, being so blatantly uncaring about it was just...

Ignis audibly sighed and Prompto felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in a comforting touch. “We can’t expect him to understand. It’s merely human fault. Try not to think of him as...Noctis Lucis Caelum. For that’s not who he is now. The man we just spoke with did not journey with us to Altissia, he did not witness the fall of Insomnia, the death of his people, and he didn’t give his life for the Dawn. Scythas Gar is a fisherman for Gladin Quay. Leading a normal life in Cape Caem.”

Every word out of Ignis’s mouth sent a sharp pain jolting through Prompto’s chest, and he opened and closed his hands as he attempted to process the words.

He...was right. Whatever life that Noct was leading...that was what he knew. That was _all_ he knew. Prompto could attest to it. He had lead a normal life up until he had graduated college...he wouldn’t have thought for two seconds what it meant - the emotion - the decisions that went behind saving the Dawn. Though the context had always been something important to him, even before his memories had been restored, but Prompto would never have understood what it _meant_ had he not remembered.

“Yeah…” Prompto finally muttered with a long sigh, dropping his head.

He was right…

But...but that didn’t matter. No. It didn’t. He wasn’t going to let it end like that. He’d see him again. He’d make Noct remember - he had to. It wasn’t fair that Noct didn’t know what he’d done - what he’d _sacrificed_ to let the world return to normal. Noct had to know. Prompto would see him - he’d tell him - he would -

He would do _something._ Anything - except let it end like that.

The man he had once known - the one he’d once _loved_ was still in there...somewhere.

And he’d find him again.

“Alright. Let’s go get the last member of our party.” Prompto said confidently, straightening himself in his seat as his determination returned.

Prompto watched Ignis noticeably falter as he reached a hand towards the ignition to start the car. But he took a breath and straightened himself in his seat.

“...Indeed.” The man voiced, hands fiddling with the steering wheel in obvious unease.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath and nodded, reaching for the seatbelt as he did so.

Right...it was time to see their long lost Shield...finally meet him. Talk to him...

“Let’s see what the big guy’s been up to…”

It had been far too long.

 

 ~

 

Ignis nervously fidgeted with the device in his pocket, fingers tapping against the notetaker as he stared out the car window.

That was Gladio.

_Gods._

He looked...so shockingly different. His appearance was an easy indication of his youth - early to mid-twenties if Ignis was any judge - much like himself. A gym bag sat easily over his strong shoulder, but it was with a hint of amusement that Ignis noted that Arastoss was distinctly smaller in stature than Gladio had been. Not short, by any means, but not as broad or tall as he had been. His kind face was probably the most different thing about him. It was as handsome as ever, but it was more lean and finely chiseled than it had been before. Instead of ruggedly handsome, he appeared more...refined.

But it was still definitely Gladio.

It hadn’t taken them long to get reach the New Citadel shortly after they’d left Scythas, but waiting for Arastoss to come out had been agonizingly long - but now that they were there, staring at his figure walking swiftly across the street, it was as if they’d waited but a moment.

“...r-ready?”

Prompto’s words from beside him made Ignis’ heart jump, but he took in a breath and nodded, ensuring that he kept a calm and confident expression as he opened the door and stepped out.

“Let’s.” With that, Ignis took the initiative and strode forward, directly into Arastoss’ current path towards his car.

He silently prayed to the gods to give him strength.

“Pardon.” Ignis refused to acknowledge that his voice nearly cracked, and he cleared his throat as he caught the other man’s attention.

The moment Arastoss turned to look at him, however, eyes glimmering in slight confusion, Ignis was hit with the urge to turn around and leave.

He...couldn’t do this. Why were they here in the first place?

“Yeah? Can I help you with something?” Arastoss’s voice was friendly to a degree, yet it was edged with the same kind of suspicion that Scythas had displayed earlier.

“I sincerely hope so.” Ignis drew in a breath, forcing his heart to calm down as he and Prompto stopped a few feet from where their lost companion stood. “My associate and I are reporters for METEOR. Currently we are covering the events of the Dawn Parade. Would you be willing to answer a few questions? It will only take a moment of your time.”

He was astounded by the steady tone in his voice, but he managed to continuously pull himself from his whirlwind of shock as he reminded himself over and over again that these people were _not_ Gladio and Noct...merely their reincarnations.

It was how he’d managed to get through the conversation with Scythas earlier.

“METEOR, huh?” The young man eyed them dubiously.

“Indeed.” Ignis said, reaching for the lanyard on his neck to pull forth his identification.

“That’s a pretty popular magazine.” Arastoss said in slight awe, amending his suspicious glance as he stared at their badges. “You’re based outside of Insomnia, right? I’d always wondered why you guys never seemed to do anything on us.” He remarked curiously.

“Indeed, but as I’m sure you’re aware, Insomnia has been rather focused on reconstruction efforts, and the government’s stance on the media ‘interfering’ over the years has been neutral at best. However, this year they’ve loosened their hold and so my colleague and I have been assigned to Insomnia.” Ignis said, gesturing towards Prompto before he collected his nerves and reached out a hand. “Clades Pulchra.”

His hand was readily met with a warm and firm grasp. It sent a slight tingle through Ignis’ spine before he released it from the handshake.

“Arastoss Terodna.” The warrior introduced warmly, giving each of them a polite smile as he shook their hands.

“Lumen Alacritas.”

Ignis watched in growing fascination as the man quickly warmed up to them now that he was sure of their identities, but the name he’d given them repeated over and over in his head…

It was a fitting name, and yet it only seemed to darken the line between the two identities of Gladio and Arastoss in Ignis’ mind.

“Pleased to meet you.” The brunet finished smoothly, shifting on his feet as he fully addressed them. “If you guys are here now, I’m assuming you’re here for the Dawn Parade?” Arastoss asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Quite right. METEOR wishes to broadcast the progress that Insomnia has made over time, and what better way to showcase that than the city’s largest celebration of the year?” Ignis rehearsed calmly, habitually adjusting his dark glasses with his forefinger.

“Huh. I suppose. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that you guys are out here. Local media tends to cover it a lot, but seein’ a well-known journal take it up is good to hear.”

“So you won’t mind answering a few questions? There’s a lot to cover, and we just wanna make sure we know the best places to go.” Prompto said from beside Ignis, likely deciding that he better add something to the conversation.

“Course not, what exactly do you guys wanna know?” He asked, a hand coming down to brace his propped hip.

“Just a few things about the history of the Parade and Insomnia’s ventures in celebrating the occasion.” Ignis recited calmly as he pulled forth his stylus.

“That’s pretty broad. I’m sure you know the basics of why we celebrate it, though.”

“Yeah, but this year people are saying that it’s gonna be the best one yet. Is there a reason for that? Are all the parades different?” Prompto asked, tossing a side glance in Ignis’ direction.

Arastoss let out a stark laugh. “Hah - hell yeah they are! Each year it’s got a different ‘focus’, I guess.”

Prompto and Ignis exchanged glances.

“Is that so?” Ignis said, genuinely surprised by the information.

While it was true that information about Insomnia and the activities within had been rather limited until recent years, he didn’t think that something so... _basic_ , would have escaped them. Then again, he supposed the fact that the Dawn Parade was different every year _was_ rather low on the scale of priorities.

“Sure thing. Each year they try and top the one before. So that’s why this one’s gonna be ‘the biggest one yet’.” Arastoss replied with an exasperated huff.

Ignis nodded, turning to give Prompto a pointed look. “That certainly adds an interesting dynamic to things.”

“Yeah, it does. Shoot. I wish we’d known about that earlier.” Prompto responded, biting his lip as he looked down at his camera.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to want to get the history on the past Parades. Kinda...amplifies the experience when you see how it changes each year.” The Crownsguard said with a nod, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

“Do you know where we could start?” Ignis asked, realizing that it would probably do them good to take his advice and glean information on the past parades.

It’d certainly provide a more solid base for their article.

“Why don’t you guys come over to my place? I have a lot of things on the Parades - I can lend them to you.”

A short silence fell over the two.

“You’d let us do that?” Prompto blurted in surprise, blinking widely at him.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Arastoss said with a warm smile. “My girlfriend has a lot of the pamphlets and stuff from earlier parades - she helps with props and preparations every year. They all cover the highlights and provide little stories from some of the Long Night survivors. I’m sure she’d be happy to lend them to people that are tryin’ to do right and cover it.”

Ignis’s stomach dropped as his vision zeroed in on Arastoss’s form, and his ears rang as one word repeated over again in his mind.

Girlfriend.

Of course. He should have expected that. Why hadn’t he thought of the possibility?

Though...now that Ignis took a moment to separate himself from his emotions, it wasn’t _really_ a surprise - and - in complete honesty - it was his _lack_ of surprise that was currently rendering him speechless. All he felt at the moment, was a discomforting mixture of resignation and disappointment.

Of _course_ Arastoss would have a girlfriend. In fact - it was more surprising that he wasn’t married with a family. Though...based on appearances, Arastoss still had a few years to figure that out yet. Especially in this peaceful era.

However...

“Do you think that wise?” Ignis couldn’t help but ask skeptically. The other’s trust in the two of them - literal strangers, at least as far as Arastoss was concerned - caused the “mothering” side of himself to rear it’s head. “You know nothing about us, and yet you open your home freely. For all you know, we could be lying.”

Ignis ignored Prompto’s noise of disbelief in favor of watching Arastoss lift a shoulder absently, “You might be.”

He felt his lips pull down in disapproval, “Then - ”

“But I’m pretty good at reading people, and I can tell you’re good guys. You aren’t the types who’d go through the trouble of masquerading as reporters from such a big magazine like METEOR just to talk with a lowly Crownsguard.” Arastoss replied, then continued in a confident drawl as he obviously sized Ignis up, “And no offense, but I think I could handle you _and_ the big guy, no problem.”

Ignis felt himself unconsciously smirk in amusement at the young man’s blatant confidence in his physical abilities while Prompto sputtered in shock. It was a very, _Gladio_ -like response.

“Then - I suppose we’ll take you up on your generous offer. The more information we have, the better.” Ignis responded blandly, knowing for certain that Prompto’s wide eyed expression was currently drilling into him with blatant concern and shock.

Arastoss grinned. “Great! My place isn’t too far from here, why don’t you guys follow me back?”

Ignis and Prompto exchanged looks before they both nodded, watching as Arastoss shifted the gym bag on his shoulder. “Awesome. Lemme go get my car and I’ll meet you guys outside of the Citadel.”

Their next course of action set, Ignis couldn’t help but feel a small hint of dread build in his chest as they returned to their respective vehicles.

 

~

 

“Well, this is it.”

The sound of slamming car doors filled the quiet neighborhood, and Ignis found himself starkly taken aback by the beauty of the place. The dim sunlight danced off the small houses lined along the streets, each neatly kept and obviously well taken care of. They weren’t large by any means, but they were tidy and simple.

He’d expected Arastoss to live in an apartment, so seeing him lead them to such a homey area was almost mind boggling.

“Wow.” Prompto mumbled from beside him, matching Ignis’s pace as they walked from their car up to where the young Crownsguard was waiting for them in his driveway.

“Like it? This is one a’ the most recently reconstructed areas of Insomnia. It’s pretty cheap, too. For bein’ a relatively nice place.” The pride in his voice was evident as Arastoss lead them up to the door, fiddling with the keys until he found the correct one.

“Indeed.” Ignis murmured absently, head turning slightly to take in more of the quiet area.

It was beautiful. Truly, it was. Calm and peaceful, a perfect place to live and go about a normal life. It was an ideal environment one could build a family in.

A hint of happiness for his friend underlined the utter loneliness that suddenly filled his heart, but Ignis pushed it aside as soon as Arastoss pushed open the door.

“Come on in. Sicha’s probably upstairs packing.”

It was obvious he was referring to his girlfriend, and Ignis nodded at the same time Prompto cast him another glance. He offered him a small look of warning - the blond had been nearly insufferable with _loudly_ sharing his disbelief and surprise on the matter on top of his obvious concern for Ignis - out of the corner of his eye before Ignis proceeded to take off his jacket.

Now was not the time to dwell on such things.

“You never take those off, do you?” Arastoss suddenly spoke up, shrugging off his jacket to hang it on the coat rack a small ways into the entrance.

For a moment, Ignis was confused as to what he was referring to, but he sighed when the guard gestured towards his visors.

“Ah, yes...well -”

“There are just some people cool enough to wear them indoors. Kid can pull of anything.” Prompto suddenly spoke up, effectively deflecting the slightly awkward conversation as he tossed an easy smirk in Gladio’s direction. “Besides, the readers love it. Gives him that mysterious vibe, right?”

Arastoss let out a hearty laugh, and his lips tipped in a smirk as he looked at Ignis. “You must be hiding a stunning pair of eyes behind those glasses - bet your female readers go crazy over the mystery of it!” He said with a wink, much to Ignis’ bittersweet amusement.  

Well...seemed Gladio’s flirtatious ways managed to survive too.

“ _Hey, Ar! Where are my keys_!?”

Ignis stopped his response to Arastoss’ comment as he and Prompto turned their heads towards the staircase, watching as a beautiful young lady with short dirty-blond hair hoisted a bag over her shoulder, trotting down the steps as she searched through it.

Ah. That must be her, then.

“They’re down here, hun.” Arastoss called back, lifting said keys up out of a glass bowl set right by the entrance. “Right where you always leave ‘em.”

“Oh, good. I thought I had -” Her voice stopped the moment she lifted her head to see the two strangers, and she flashed a questioning glance in Arastoss’s direction. “Oh, I didn’t know you were bringing anyone over.” She voiced in mild surprise.

“I texted you - did you lose your phone again?” Arastoss chuckled affectionately with raised brows as her face flushed.

“Astrals - it’s probably - ” she quickly dug to the bottom of her bag before lifting the device out in embarrassment, “ - yep, just look at all those notifications. I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly, glancing at the two of them before she reached out a hand. “My name is Sicha.”   

“Clades Pulchra. A pleasure.” Ignis said kindly shaking the small hand in his grasp before he turned to watch as Prompto gave his introduction.

“Wait, _Pulchra_ and _Alacritas_? I read METEOR’s magazines all the time! You guys do some great work!” Her excited smile lit up her face before she elbowed Arastoss in the side with a comical hiss, “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?!”

“I did! Not my fault you didn’t check your phone!” Arastoss hissed back with an unrepentant grin as he dodged another playful swipe from his girlfriend.

“Then you shoulda called! Oh man, I can’t believe I’ve got Pulchra and Alacritas in my house, my mom’s gonna flip!”

Ignis lifted a hand to cover his mouth amusement while Prompto openly showed his with a bright laugh. Well, she was obviously familiar with them then. He didn’t expect this sort of reception, let alone from an apparent subscriber. He’d never paid any attention to the his ‘fans’, so to speak.

“Apologies for the intrusion,” Ignis spoke up, immediately drawing Sicha’s attention much to his internal amusement. “Your boyfriend here has generously offered to let us borrow some of your Dawn Parade paraphernalia for our upcoming article on Insomnia. I hope that won’t be too much of a problem...”

“It’s not a problem at all!” Sicha immediately replied with a bright grin, “Damn, if I didn’t already have plans to visit my family, I’d stick around and give you a whole lecture on it! Gods know that it deserves the coverage! The amount of history and culture it represents? People our age just don’t seem to appreciate it.” Her eyes sparkled with honest sadness and passion for the subject.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Gladio agreed from beside her. “You should probably get goin’, though. At this rate you won’t make it to Lestallum till midnight, and then your mom’s gonna be pissed at me the next time I see her.”

Sicha’s light laugh filled the air, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel a smile of his own come to his face at the easy exchange.

“Glad one of us is thinking.” She turned back to address them, adjusting the grip on her pack as she began to make for the door as she snatched her keys from Arastoss’s open hand. “Feel free to stay and use whatever you like you two!” She said with an encouraging smiling and a nod. “I wanna be able to brag to my family that I helped METEOR’s star reporters!”

“Alright, alright, I think they get the picture, now get out of here!” Gladio said with chuckle, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek. I’ll be seeing you later next week, right?”  

Ignis refused to acknowledge the slight pang in his chest at the easy affection, and calmly listened as they exchanged their farewells.

“Yep, Lestallum’s not too far. I’ll call you once I get there.”

“You’d better. Be safe.”

“I will, babe. Take care, and try not to bore our guests too much.” The young lady lifted a hand in farewell as she opened the door, tossing a teasing smirk over her shoulder. “It was an honor meeting you two!” She called as she stepped through.

“Likewise.” Ignis answered, watching in numb fascination as the door closed behind her.

He could tell Sicha was a bright, cheerful young woman with a sweet disposition and most likely took after the strong, independent women that Lestallum was known for. She was obviously used to physical activity, but the attention to her appearance - lips tinted with a pretty pink lip gloss that complemented her lightly tanned skin, eyelashes coated with mascara, the hint of eyeshadow to bring out the hazel in her brown eyes, and finely manicured nails - showed that she cared and knew how to play to her strengths.

Sicha was - by all accounts - exactly the type of woman _Gladio_ had admired in the past and Ignis could honestly say that he found Sicha’s easy-going but passionate personality appealing.

She was...the ideal partner for Arastoss…

A girl with a full life and open warmth, one who shared the same sensibilities for family and respect for those who lived before them, just as Arastoss did.

Perfect.

Ignis found himself torn between being happy that Arastoss had someone that fit him so well, and sad that, well, that person wasn’t _him_.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I knew Sicha was a fan of METEOR but I didn’t realize that you guys were the ones she always raved about.” Gladio said, breaking Ignis from his thoughts as the Crownsguard motioned the two of them further into the house. “Make yourselves at home. Can I get you something to drink? If you’re hungry I can probably whip up something edible.”  

It appeared that Prompto was in too much of a shock to answer, and so Ignis took the liberty to nod, offering Gladio a polite smile as he did so. “Water would be very much appreciated.”

As they followed Arastoss into the house, Ignis was again taken aback by the stark difference between him and Gladio, and in a sense, himself. Arastoss was so _young._ It wasn’t just the fact that Arastoss _was_ young - even if the young man was perhaps a year or so older than Ignis physically was at the moment - but he noticeably lacked that experienced and refined maturity that came with living in a time of war and duty that had forced Gladio and the rest of them to grow up far too quickly. The shaved sides of his head were neatly buzzed, and his short cut on top was much like the hairstyle that Gladio had worn when he was younger. However, most noticeably unlike Gladio, Arastoss seemed to lack a fondness for ink work as the tank top he wore revealed bare arms and shoulders. Then, much to Ignis’s amusement, Ignis concluded that Scythas was actually bigger than Arastoss, and most likely would remain that way for the foreseeable future. The very idea was enough to make Ignis smile despite himself.

All in all, despite the similarities and the differences between the two - the sense of familiarity mixed with foreignness - it was when their eyes met that Ignis _knew_ that this young man _was_ Gladio.

There was no way he’d ever forget that perceptive amber gaze.

The small living area that they entered - Ignis noted with a growing sense of nostalgia - was set up similarly to how Gladio used to organize his things; neat shelves lined with books, records and bits of workout equipment. It appeared that Arastoss was rather well-read, though Ignis was amused to see that his interests seemed to lie more with non-fiction - historical texts and plays, biographies and so on - compared to Gladio’s love of trashy romance and fantasy.

He supposed it was a matter of the times; Gladio had needed an ‘escape’ where the only problems of the world were those of fictional characters, whereas Arastoss lived in a time of peace where the only true sense of battle could be found in the history books.

However, the largest difference in the home was the shocking amount of paintings and drawings that spanned across the walls. Pictures of landscapes, flora, fauna and what appeared to be the occasional depiction of the Astrals, all bright with various colors scattered around the room. Ignis could see blank canvases and drawing utensils littered across the floor on the distant side of the living area - obviously the place where one would use to draw.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess. Sicha needs her _creative space_ \- so basically the entire damn living area.” Gladio muttered with a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard to grab three glasses.

“She’s an artist?” Prompto spoke up from beside Ignis, his eyes wide as he took in the area.

“Mmhmm.” Gladio hummed as he used a pair of tongs to place a few ice cubes into the glasses. “She’s really good. She does a lotta the art for the schools around here. Ya know with the reconstruction and everything. She’s also done a lotta the banners for the Parade. You’ll see it then.”

The Crownsguard watched as Prompto took the liberty to walk around the room, his eyes wide with fascination as he took in the various paintings.

“She’s very talented.” Ignis replied softly, watching as the other man sifted through the fridge for anything to drink.

“She really is. I dunno how she’s got the patience t’just sit there and make those things. I’m guessin’ that’s part a’ the reason why she’s able t’put up with me in the first place.” Arastoss chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Patience...no.

Anyone would have been happy to give him all their time. It was quite characteristic of Gladio to give himself so little credit, and so it only made sense that Arastoss shared the same trait. The young man probably didn’t realize how much that girl loved him...

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but when Prompto audibly gasped from where he stood across the room, he turned his eyes in his direction in curious concern.

“I-Ignis?”

He would have been more concerned about Prompto’s use of his previous name in front of others, however Ignis’ worry for his friend - who looked pale as death and ready to faint - overrode any thought of reprimand for the error.

Prompto’s hands covered his mouth as he gazed wide-eyed at what must have been a drawing - Ignis couldn’t see what the blond was looking at from where he stood - but his curiosity and concern spiked when Prompto actually staggered back from the shock of what he was seeing.

In a few quick strides, Ignis reached Prompto - placing a hand against his lower back to steady the taller man - and turned to look upon the source of his friend’s distress.

It was as if Shiva had set her hand upon him, as every fiber of his being turned to ice as Ignis fully comprehended what he was seeing.

Oh... _gods_ …

The canvas was covered in the starchy texture of black charcoal - the black smears and lines perfectly outlining an exact replica of the ruined remains of Citadel - the dark sky set against the crumbling structure only adding to the ominous and depressing atmosphere of the setting. It was the first time Ignis was seeing what had become of his home. While he had known that Insomnia had been destroyed, the others had refrained from giving him exact details of their surroundings when they had made their way to the Citadel. However, it was the figure that stood at the side, looking up confidently at the night sky...that nearly brought Ignis to his knees.

At first, he wasn’t sure who he was looking at, but putting together the pieces of Prompto’s reaction - coupled with the familiar hairstyle, face and visors - he quickly deduced who the man was.

It was _himself_.

The focus of the piece was set on the figure painstakingly outlined in white against the black backdrop - the details of his face were perfectly sketched in the precise, thin lines - the dark visors, neat hair, and scarred eyes...He’d only been able to imagine...but...it was exactly like how Ignis imagined how he must have looked. The uniform of the Kingsglaive was the only messy thing about it - as if the artist hadn’t really known what he was looking for when they decided to draw the outfit.

“ _Gods…”_ Prompto’s shaky words perfectly voiced Ignis’s thoughts as they continued to stare at the canvas.

“Ah, that? T’yeah. Sorry. It doesn’t really match the rest of the stuff ‘round here.” Arastoss murmured sheepishly, approaching the two whose eyes were glued to the drawing.

When they didn’t answer right away, Arastoss continued on easily. “Don’t get the wrong idea though, Sicha didn’t draw this, and I’m no artist, which she can back me up on. It’s actually kinda a weird story, apparently I drew that in my sleep.”

“Wait, seriously?!” Prompto gaped as he pointed at the image. “ _You_ drew _that_ , while you were _sleeping_?!”

Ignis found himself absently glad that Prompto tended to express his emotions and thoughts freely, as it provided the perfect cover for him to compose himself. His mind was struggling to fully comprehend this strange turn of events. First of all - _Arastoss_ had been the artist. Second, it was of Ignis himself, in the ruins of the Citadel.

_By the Six, how…?_

The words were buzzing like a horde of Killer Wasps in Ignis’ mind - in fact, it wouldn’t have been too far of a stretch to say that Ignis was feeling a bit touched in the head at the moment. Did this mean that Arastoss _remembered_ , at least on a subconscious level? Or was it just by pure, painful coincidence?

Ignis almost snorted aloud at his own thoughts. He’d never been the type for denial or wishful thinking, preferring to take honesty and facts over hearsay and rumor. It would be wise to get more information before gathering what little hope he had left, before settling on an answer.

“I prob’ly woulda gotten rid of it if Sicha didn’t like it so much. She’s set on keepin’ it. Gets a kick outta the story. Just loves tellin’ her friends that her crazy ass boyfriend got up in the middle of a stormy night t’draw a weirdass picture outta the coal in our fireplace. You shoulda seen the house afterwards. It was a damn mess.”

“Can only imagine...” Prompto finally muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Gladio huffed, setting down the two glasses on the coffee table as he walked away from the two. “Apparently I’ve done that several times on small sheets a’ paper. But they were always just of the guy, though - not Insomnia - that’s the old Citadel if you didn’t know.”

Ignis tried to draw in a steadying breath, but found himself lacking his usual calm and skill to set his emotions aside. Gods, would the surprises never cease? Multiple times, and again, of Ignis. It wouldn’t have been so alarming or heartbreaking if the others had appeared in these apparent ‘nightly drawings’, but then again, Ignis isn’t sure if that would have made a difference.

Arastoss continued to speak, interrupting Ignis’s wandering thoughts.

“I _know_ I’ve never seen this guy before either. And I would have remembered if I did. ‘Cause look -” Arastoss stepped forward to point towards the face of the man in the drawing, careful not to actually touch the drawing’s surface as he traced the man’s eyes. “He’s always got these wicked scars on his face - it’s kinda hard to see with the visors he’s wearin’, but the one of his left is the biggest.”

Ignis had to close his eyes and step back, a shaky hand coming up to cover his mouth for just a moment as he turned away.

No, no. He couldn’t lose himself at this point. He had to remain composed...calm…

“It’s really good.” Prompto - true to fashion - kept Arastoss’ focus on himself as he surreptitiously sent a worried glance in Ignis’s direction. It allowed Ignis to fade into the proverbial background, as at the moment, he had no idea if he’d have been able to speak in a coherent manner.

“Can’t really take credit for something I don’t remember doing in the first place, but thanks, I guess? I really have no skill - at least when I’m awake. Sicha’s all about the art around here.” Arastoss said with a shrug, clearly not noticing the emotional shock that was rendering Ignis immobile as he walked back towards the center of the small living space. “She thinks it’s hilarious that I sleepwalk - er - draw. It’s kinda creepy in my opinion.”

It was those last few words - spoken offhandedly, with little meaning and yet fully encompassing the young man’s uneasiness on the subject - that brought Ignis’s emotions back under control.

That’s right.

The fact that Arastoss was apparently drawing Ignis in his sleep was not something to celebrate - not while the young man remained oblivious to his past life. Ignis would _not_ forcefully push the life of someone else onto an innocent. For now, he’d think about it later if need be, but ultimately, the drawings held little to no meaning if Arastoss didn’t remember on his own. Ignis kept his eyes closed until he had fully turned away from the drawing to face Arastoss where the young man was now sitting on the loveseat on the other end of the room.

“Alright...let’s see here…” Ignis watched curiously as Arastoss leaned forward, snatching up a few scattered folders from the mess on the table. “Ah - here we go.” He said triumphantly, pulling forth a few pamphlets and standing up from his seat as he made his way over to the two of them. “These cover the first fifteen Parades or so. Sicha was using them to get ideas for the banners and stuff. Take what you need.”

“Thanks, dude.” Prompto responded honestly, voluntarily reaching for the stack to begin shuffling through them, his eyes flicking nervously in Ignis’ direction all the while.

“Is there anything else I can do for ya? Pamphlets are cool and all, but it’s the inside information that’s really gonna get you a story.” Arastoss chuckled, jabbing a thumb in his chest with a wink. “I may not be as pretty or knowledgeable as Sicha, but I think I’m a pretty good substitute.”

“Ah...yes.” Ignis finally said, attempting to re-enter the conversation himself. “Perhaps if we could ask you a few questions about the festivities…” Ignis frowned as he unwillingly trailed off, fingers fiddling with the device he had pulled out of his pocket.

He was suddenly exhausted - both mentally and emotionally - and Ignis was honestly not sure if he could continue at this rate. Though the very idea that he was leaving a job half-done due to being _emotionally compromised_ was highly unpleasant and all sorts of unprofessional.

His sudden pause must have been concerning, as he saw Arastoss’s eyes flash up to Prompto in a questioning glance.

“Uh - um - yeah, so...what’s the best place to get a shot of the city…?” Prompto asked, clearly doing his best to cover for Ignis.

“Uh - I’d probably say...I dunno - middle a’ the old Citadel? Or maybe from the Wall?” The Crownsguard shrugged, moving back to his seat. “I’ve never been one for photography, so I can’t really say what’d be best for you, but the city’s so busy your best would be from a high vantage point probably.”

Ignis’ eyes remained locked on the ground as he listened, but he sucked in a breath as he turned to regard Arastoss closely. “What is the Crownsguard’s role in the Parade? Do you have any special responsibilities outside of crowd control?” He asked, disguising the sudden exhaustion in his voice as he took a seat across from the other.

“Yeah, the Crownsguard marches, but not my battalion. This year that spot goes to a float dedicated to the mercs that pitched in during the Long Night. Pretty sure they invited Commodore Aranea to lead it - but she’s kinda finicky from what I hear.”

Prompto let out a loud chuckle while Ignis dipped his head in a smile.

Aranea...Cor had mentioned that she was still alive - and as raring to go as ever. But of course, inviting her to lead a Parade was likely going to result in an absence. She’d never been one to stand on ceremony or had the patience to deal with the overly formal flowery motions of politics.

Ignis continued to smile even as he pulled out his stylus and notepad to take notes.

His personal problems did not matter. They were here to do a job, even if they had an ulterior motive for asking to be assigned to it. Ignis would forever regret it if he let his emotions obstruct him from fulfilling his responsibilities.

_You never learn, do ya? C’mon Iggy, you’re only human, just like the rest of us. When are ya gonna learn it’s ok to pull that stick outta your ass and ease up a little?_

_I’ll ‘ease up’ when we’ve restored Noct to the throne, or when I’m dead._

Ignis paused in his writing, before continuing as he brushed the small memory aside.

Funny how even in his new life, Ignis found himself continuing old habits. Gladio would probably be appalled and amused at the same time if he was aware. As it was, Arastoss didn’t know Ignis, so there was no one to scold him for it.

It left Ignis with a bittersweet feeling in his chest.

Over the next hour, they were satisfied to learn that Arastoss held a large amount of respect for the Dawn Parade - likely because of his role in the Crownsguard and his relationship with Sicha. They learned a great deal about what to expect - light shows, dancers, fireworks, carnivals - basically everything one could think of. It spanned across the entirety of the city - yet it was the old Citadel where the majority of the celebration took place. Ignis found it within him to ask a few questions about the progression of the night in its typicality, and Prompto managed to glean more information on possible good photo op locations.

Through each question and answer, Ignis felt the bittersweet sense of loss...just as he had with Scythas. These weren’t the friends they had known before. Though they held many personal quirks that remained the same...overall - their lives were completely different. And as he continued to speak, the more and more Ignis realized that their place among them was no longer needed. They knew who they were, they knew what they wanted, they had goals, futures...loved ones, friends and families. Any trace of their past lives was lost to the oddity of perhaps a few drawings...but that was it.

These lives...their lives - were new.

And they were happy.

They continued to talk for a bit longer, but it didn’t take more than a few questions for Ignis to politely excuse themselves, Arastoss of course walking them to the door to see them out.

“Maybe I’ll see you guys around?” He said, a hint of hope in his voice as he regarded the two of them as they stepped out of the apartment.

“Yeah, you probably will.” Prompto responded with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Arastoss. Thank you for your time.” Ignis said, reaching out a hand as he looked upon the larger man.  

“Anytime. Don’t be afraid to stop by again if you have any more questions - maybe I can help you guys find a good shot for your magazine.” He said with a wide smirk, his warm hand eagerly shaking Ignis’ in return.

Ignis bowed his head with a grateful smile. “Appreciated.” He said calmly, though his composure wavered when the grip on Gladio’s hand lingered for just a second longer than was likely professional.

“Thanks, Gl - er - Arastoss. See ya’ around.” Prompto voiced, his face flushing from his momentary slip up.

Arastoss nodded, casting the two another polite smile as they began to walk away. “Take care, guys.”

And with that, Ignis turned his back, noting the familiar weight of eyes on him till he heard the door shut gently behind them.

“...Holy shit.”

Prompto’s words were not even remotely close to describing the events of the past couple hours as the two hastily made their way back to their car.

But one thing was certain - they needed to talk. Desperately.

Away from prying ears.

 

~

 

“Oooohhhh man…” Prompto’s long draw of words matched the emotions that were clearly buzzing through his head as he spun around in the small hotel room, simultaneously tossing his bag onto the nearest bed. “I am just - _wow!”_ He exclaimed as he flopped backwards onto the soft mattress, and Ignis was momentarily taken aback by how _familiar_ the gesture was - everything in the motion reminded him of the young man Prompto used to be.

Ignis nodded quietly as he shut the door behind them, allowing the strap of the bag he held over his shoulder to slide off, catching it with his hand as he neatly placed it on the table nearest to him.

The hotel they were staying in was near the edge of the city, one that had been reconstructed after the Long Night - though it barely resembled the hotels that they had frequented in their last lives - the overall atmosphere was almost _comforting_ in its familiarity. It brought up strong feelings of nostalgia and many warm memories of a simpler time, but Ignis wasn’t entirely sure if that was good or bad. But, it was a nice place, and none too expensive either, perfect for their needs.

However Ignis’ thoughts at the moment were far from the surrounding topic of their choice of locale.

“I mean - they’re like...nothing how they used to be. But yet - they are. Is that how I was…?” Prompto continued to mutter to himself, a hand coming up to rub his face as he continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling, and Ignis huffed as he made his way over to his designated bed.

“It is rather remarkable…” The green-eyed man admitted with a sigh as he tentatively reached up to take the visors from his face, shutting his eyes at the sudden brightness of the lamp lights.

“Oh - here, sorry.” Prompto said, noticing his friend’s discomfort as he hastily proceeded to dim all the lamps in the room so that it was just bright enough to see the vague outlines of the furniture and themselves unless they stared.

“Kind of you.” Ignis replied gratefully, blinking around in the dimness before he sighed and bowed his head against the initial, illogical spike of unease at the lack of light.

Damned with it, damned without it.

“What a day…” Prompto groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. “I can’t believe we found them both here...I mean...that’s not just luck, right?” The dark blond said with a hopeful glance towards Ignis, his familiar eyes shining in excitement.

“Perhaps.” Ignis’s eyes were distant as he spoke, fiddling with the glasses he no longer needed to see with before hooking them on his shirt collar.

“I just - I can’t believe that was _Noct._ Didn’t expect him to be here - and he’s a _fisherman!_ Can you believe that!?” Prompto threw his head back in a half laugh, smacking his forehead in disbelief. “A fisherman! I mean - that’s the kind of thing you make up in a story…and oh _Gods_ , his _name_ , I can’t believe he’s related to that guy! What was his…?” the blond trailed off, snapping his fingers as searched his memory.

A small smirk pulled at Ignis’ lips, “If I recall correctly, it was Navyth.”

Prompto snapped his fingers at him, “ _That_ was it! Damn, still can’t believe it...I didn’t even think about him till now. Shame he’s gone...”

Ignis hummed as he moved to sit down on his bed directly across from Prompto with a heartfelt, if silent, sigh, “Indeed. Chances are, he died during the Long Night. It’s a surprise though that he had a son.”

That was...quite the coincidence, indeed. In any case, Scythas looked rather content with his life from what Ignis could tell. Satisfied to simply go about his business as a regular fisherman for the small Quay.

“And...Gladio…”

The mention of the Shield’s name sent a small shiver down Ignis’s spine, but he held himself steady as the memories of the encounter flashed through his head.

“The big guy - uh, kinda shrank, didn’t he.”

Ignis’ lips parted in an involuntary laugh that pulled from his chest, and he nodded in agreement. “Certainly unexpected.” The young man said, watching as Prompto’s teeth flashed in a grin.

“It’s so strange to think me and Noct are the bigger ones now!”

“Now it’s just a matter of seeing if your minds have developed along with your physical bodies.”

“Hey, I graduated college!”

“As did I. Early, in fact.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out in response to Ignis’ small smirk.

Though a moment later, a heavy silence drifted over them as the rather obvious elephant in the room remained unsaid.

“I’m sorry, Ignis.” Prompto said after a long pause, his eyes downcast as he mumbled the words.

Ignis turned to face him, furrowing his brow in slight confusion. “What for?” He voiced, though he was certain he already knew the answer.

“It’s - it’s gonna be okay, though. Once we get their memories back, he’ll remember and -”

“ _No_.”

The stern tone of Ignis’s voice was enough to make Prompto flinch back as he whipped his head up to where Ignis was currently regarding him with hard eyes, the coldness behind his encovered gaze easy to see at their close proximity.

The younger man forcefully calmed himself down as he sat back, sighing as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“Prompto...we...can’t do that.” Ignis finally said taking in a breath as he fully regarded his companion.

Prompto’s brows furrowed in disbelief. “What?” He asked incredulously, shifting his body so that he could fully face Ignis. “What are you talking about? Of course we’re going to get their memories back.”

Ignis shook his head. “Prompto, our goal here was to find out if they _already_ remembered. Not to attempt to make them remember. We’ve completed our goal. We found them, and they don’t. That’s all there is to it. Our part is done.”

“What in the _gods_ names are you talking about!?” The blond bellowed as he shot up from the bed, eyes blazing as he shouted again. “You’re saying we’re just _done!?_ That we’re just gonna let them go?”

Ignis sighed, expecting this sort of reaction. “Yes. Think about it, what good would bringing back their memories do them?”

Prompto laughed harshly in disbelief, “You’re kidding right? After everything we went through to find them - after missing them for so long - for _your whole life_ \- you’re just, not going to do anything to help them remember. Do you even care anymore? About Noct? Do you know how badly I’ve missed him? And now that he’s within arm's reach you’re telling me to just _let him go._ Do you even care about Noct? About _Gladio?_ He’s _right there_ \- and you’re just happy letting him - letting that girl take him away from you -”

_“ENOUGH.”_

Prompto flinched back, completely speechless at the harsh _snarl_ \- not a shout, but an actual _snarl_ that brought up images of beasts and daemons and vibrations in his chest. Ignis pressed his lips together firmly to prevent him from saying something he’d regret, as he vehemently glared at the man before him. An unexpected rage caused Ignis’s fingers to twitch for weapons he no longer carried, and so he clenched them into tight fists, continuing to glare at Prompto’s obviously intimidated face.

It was a long moment before the younger man shut his eyes and turned away with a shaky exhale that Prompto felt himself relax and tentatively sat back down.

Ignis sighed, letting his head fall into a open hand braced on his knee, “...Apologies.”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…” Prompto pulled at his bangs as he sent guilty glances towards his friend from the corner of his eye.

“I...understand why you may feel that way, Prompto.” Ignis spoke hoarsely after a moment, elbows braced on his knees as he leaned forward and allowed his hands to fold underneath his chin. “But we must think beyond ourselves. Noctis...Gladiolus...they have _lives_ here in Lucis. _Normal_ lives, as Scythas Gar and Arastoss Terodna. Ones that are free of our past…”

Silence befell the room, and Ignis could see Prompto’s eyes downcast in apparent shame, his lower lip curling slightly as he realized the truth to his words. “But...they’re _right there…”_

Ignis sighed heavily. “I know...but...do you truly wish to make Noct go through what you did?” He cast his eyes up to Prompto, who was now regarding him warily from the side. “Remembering everything from our past...Do you remember how it felt? How disoriented you were with the memories, that you forgot _when, where_ and _who_ you were? Do you wish for him to wake up in the night - terrified and confused and _lost_ in utter darkness - each moment in the black fearing that you’re back _there_.”

Ignis clenched his hand and his voice dropped as the onslaught of memories berated him mercilessly.

“You’ve seen it firsthand...experienced it.” Ignis glanced towards Prompto, watching as the violet-blue eyes slowly turned misty. “Your wrist still bothers you - I’ve seen you cover it whenever you’re upset - scratch it till you bleed on particularly bad days. You flinch whenever Niflheim is mentioned, avoid all relations to your home and refuse to return.” His voice dropped lowly as he turned his gaze away, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, his words were barely more than a whisper. “You’ve seen it too. How I cannot stand the darkness, and yet, am unable to stand the light without assistance. It’s a fear the suffocates me…chases me in my dreams and follows me into the day.”

Ignis raised a hand to stare at the dark material that covered slim fingers and what he knew to be scarred palms and wrists, “Would you really want to put them through that hell once more?”

Silence filled the space between them.

That...fear, that sense of _isolation_ and doubt, it was still there. So prominently inside of him. It ate away at him each night. When darkness came over him - again, the memories of being lost in complete blackness, never again to see shapes, colors, faces…

Blind.

He knew that Prompto felt the same about the sun. Each night...when the sun set, he saw Prompto anxiously watch as the light disappeared behind the horizon - he knew the innate fear that set within him - desperately wondering if it would rise again...how long it would be until he saw the light of day. Even if Noct had brought it back - would it disappear again?

When he lost his sense of self, Ignis wondered if he was dreaming.

Ignis tentatively glanced up when Prompto stood in front of him, the dark blond head turned away as he bit his lip and - Ignis was sad and guilty to see - rubbing at his wrist. His downtrodden eyes stared at the ground, a sadness so deep it made Ignis’ heart ache just looking at him.

He watched as Prompto timidly shifted his feet, his lips trembling as he stood silently. “...I miss them…” The words were barely more than a mumble of sound, but the impact it had on Ignis was enough to painfully stab his chest. He took not a moment longer before he stood to his feet, approaching his companion so that he could warmly wrap his arms around him in a tight hug.

“I as well, Prompto…” Ignis murmured as he felt Prompto’s arms come up to wrap around him in a vice grip that was just shy of painful - hot tears soaking his shoulder as the blond buried his face there - with a wet sob, “And I’m sorry.”

Ignis knew it was hard...he could feel it in his own chest. How badly he missed them. He wanted nothing more than to tell them everything - but he could not think of a more selfish thing to do. But, seeing Prompto like this was almost more than he could bear. That he’d been the cause of his friend’s distress, made the situation all the worse.

“...There are still a few days until the Dawn Parade.” Ignis said after a moment, pulling back just enough so that he could look up into Prompto’s eyes, a small spark of humor pulling at his lips as, once again, he realized that this Prompto was taller than him. He brushed it aside just like he gently brushed away his friend’s tears. “As long as we refrain from revealing who we are...who _they_ are...I see no issue in continuing to watch over them.”

Prompto sniffed as his glassy eyes continued to stare into Ignis’, but he nodded solemnly and dropped his gaze to the side, unconsciously leaning into Ignis’ hand that cupped his cheek. “I...won’t. I won’t say anything.” He promised, reaching up a hand to grasp Ignis’ in his.

Ignis smiled gently, fully stepping out of his friend’s arms and quelling the urge to fix the blond’s bangs, when he curiously witnessed an amused grin form on Prompto’s lips. “What?”

Prompto snorted, scratching the bridge of his nose sheepishly, “Just...here I am...four years older than you and you’re still babying me…” The blond huffed through a sniffle, rolling his glassy eyes as he spoke.

Ignis smiled in return, squeezing his arm briefly. “Some things never change, I suppose. Though I must admit, it is a rather interesting experience to be forced to stand on one’s toes to give you a proper hug now.”

His deadpan delivery garnered the desired response of surprised laughter from Prompto before the blond answered with a sardonic. “Yeah, you get used to it. Then again, you’re smaller than I was when I was your age before, so, maybe not.”

Ignis lightly shoved him, earning another laugh as they traded small grins, nothing more needing to be said.

They were both left to wonder what would come of the next few days, and only time would tell how they would pan out.

Even as they settled in for the night, the lights left as is, so as to not let complete darkness shroud them, they were both left to wonder what was in store for them in the coming days.

 

~

 

The sun shone down nicely on the small street as people busily made their way through the market. Stands full of various foods, trinkets, and showcased items were displayed proudly, and Prompto noted the colorful atmosphere with a touch of nostalgia as he took in the sight.

It was more lively than he’d ever seen it.

Though it was only two more days until the Parade, people seemed to be celebrating early. From what Prompto had gathered through his day photographing the streets, it seemed the celebration lasted an entire week, though the parade itself took place on the day the Dawn was restored.

Though...in all honesty, the pictures he had taken that day were minimal - as he’d barely wandered outside of the market streets for the day.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath from where he stood, well hidden, behind a small canopy. He fiddled with the camera in his hands as he watched from a safe distance while a dark-haired man, wearing casual blue jeans and a black shirt, lazily conversed with another one of his co-workers.

It seemed to be a slow day - judging by the lack of activity on the stall owners’ parts - and the small fact that Prompto had done little else but watch the fisherman all day.

He’d promised Ignis that he would just watch over Noct. And he was set on keeping his word…

But...an occasional picture or two wouldn’t hurt anything.

The blond sighed and stepped back, the view of Noct disappearing.

He felt like such a stalker. He even had the camera and everything.

But he couldn’t help how badly his heart ached for him. Every little movement, motion, smile, laugh - _anything_ made Prompto want to dash over to his side and smother him in a hug and never let go.

...That actually made him sound like a crazy, _obsessed_ stalker…

Which, in a way, Prompto kinda was…if in a totally not _stalker_ -ish way.

Prompto mentally groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, letting the camera strap around his neck do its job while he cursed himself and the situation he and his friends found themselves in.

But he’d promised, and he totally understood where Ignis was coming from.

Prompto wouldn’t try to trigger Noct’s memories. And though it didn’t necessarily seem like confronting him would do such a thing, it was still a risk. They didn’t know how this whole reincarnation thing worked, let alone how one went about remembering their past life to begin with. Prompto’s experience had been _stupidly_ simple and unexpected, and Ignis didn’t really _have_ an experience to speak of.

A familiar dull pang pounded in Prompto’s chest as he gazed down at his camera. “Perhaps I should actually try to get some work done....” The young man muttered to himself, running a thumb over the smooth surface of the camera.

Just...one more picture. Then he’d be done.

Sucking in a breath, Prompto peeked back over to where he could gain a clear shot of Noct - but stopped with a frown.

Huh?

He was gone.

Furrowing his brow, the blond cast a glance around the surroundings, trying to spot the familiar face in the small crowd of people that bustled along the lively market. The friend he had been conversing with was out of sight, likely back inside the truck parked by their stand, but Noct was nowhere to be seen.

Would that...really be the last time he saw him?

“Dammit…” Prompto muttered to himself, clenching his teeth as he forced down the frustration and sadness that bubbled in his chest.

It was okay. It was probably for the best that he -

“Hey, you.”

The tap on his shoulder that followed the words that suddenly sounded from behind him drew a sharp yelp from Prompto’s lungs, and the moment he spun around to view who it was, the yelp quickly dissolved into a choked sputter.

Oh - oh _shit._

Noct’s deadpan eyes stared solidly at Prompto, completely unphased by his startled reaction as he folded his broad arms across his chest.

He was _way_ too close.

“You’re the guy from yesterday, right?” His dark hair fell over his eyes as he regarded Prompto with a pointed stare, _clearly_ suspicious to be seeing him.

Shit.

“Uh - uh - y-yeah.” Prompto floundered, realizing that he was still holding his camera readily at his chest

This looked really bad, didn’t it?

“Thought so. Look, you’re not exactly invisible. You should probably know that pretty much everyone can see you taking pictures from where you are.”

Prompto felt his knees grow weak as he stared openly at Noct, his jaw unhinging as his mind rapidly searched for any excuse.

“I know you’re a photographer, but it looks like you’re trying to sneak in some shady pictures of the girls passing by.”

“Wha - NO! No I’m not, I swear!” Prompto amended, waving his hands. “I’m - I’m just trying to get a time lapse photoset - I swear.” He juggled the camera in his hands as he desperately made motions to reach into his bag to pull out proof of his work.

Though it was true - he obviously couldn’t tell the _whole_ truth - as it was mainly _one_ person in particular that the time lapse photoset that was focused on.

“Here.” Prompto said, reaching in his bag to pull out a small book full of photos, immediately flipping to his most recently logged timelapse photoset of Duscae.

Noct’s brows furrowed as he took the book, studying the pictures carefully as he flipped through each page.

Prompto’s heart thudded wildly in his chest, his eyes running up and down Noct’s face as he silently thanked the gods that it was at least a _believable_ and _liable_ excuse.

But...seeing Noct close like this again, it was fading out the rest of his surroundings, and pretty soon the only thing Prompto could see was the details of his face, dark blue eyes, and almond lips…

“Huh...these are pretty good.”

Noct’s voice tore Prompto from his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly as he brought himself back to reality. “Oh...heh, thanks.” He responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched as Noct continued to page through the book.

“These are of Duscae, right?” The dark-haired man asked, a brow quirking in an inquisitive gesture.

Mild surprise coated Prompto’s face as he answered. “Yeah, they are, actually. How’d you know?”

“The little sign here -” Noct said, and Prompto’s heart thudded painfully hard in his chest as he made a motion to stand directly beside him so that he could point out a part of the picture. “It’s that old sign from the behemoth hunt that saved the chocobos.” Prompto’s mouth dropped as he looked at Noct, who was now donning a soft smile as he stared at the photo. “My mom used to tell me stories of the Hunters that went to hunt Dead Eye. It was one of my favorites.”

The blond’s world tilted slightly as he openly regarded Noct, suddenly remembering that he needed to breathe when his vision hazed slightly.

“Yeah. Mine too.” Prompto blurted, barely in control of his voice. “I can’t believe you recognized that. It’s so small in the picture!”

His heart was pounding. _How_ had he recognized that? Was...perhaps...was he getting his memories back?

“Tsch, yeah. I’d recognize it anywhere. When I was little, my parents took me to see it for my birthday, and they took me around the area where Dead Eye was slain.”  

Oh, never mind.

Prompto’s smile widened on his face. “That sounds awesome.” He said, refusing to acknowledge that he was slightly disappointed.

His mind was reeling with bittersweet amusement, however. He couldn’t believe that Noct had _no clue_ that he was the one to do it...to slay Dead Eye. It was almost _painful_ not being able to tell him of how they’d heroically saved the chocobos together that day…

“But the best part was afterwards - they took me to Wiz’s Chocobo Post and let me pick one out.” Noct said with a nostalgic grin, handing Prompto the photobook back.

Prompto’s hands laid limply at his sides as his jaw dropped, however.

“You - you had a chocobo!?” He squeaked, his mind imploding as he attempted to picture the scene.

“I still have her. She’s back in Cape Caem right now.” The dark-haired man grinned as he waited patiently for Prompto to take back the book, but his eyes flashed between the object and Prompto when the photographer continued to stare.

“Wow - that’s -” Prompto gulped, reaching up a shaky hand to finally take back the book. “That’s awesome, dude. I’ve always wanted one.”

“You say that now, but taking care of them is a lot of work.” Noct responded with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

Prompto grinned. “You’re telling me. Usually when I go and take pictures like this I rent a chocobo. But I can’t really settle down in a good place to raise one, so I’ve never had a chance to own one.” He said solemnly, pouting slightly as he tucked the photo book away in his bag.

“I can see that. That’s gotta be a bit of a hassle for your team to take care of them, though. Why don’t you take a car?”

“Eh,” Prompto shrugged. “I’d rather ride a chocobo. Better company. And I don’t usually work on a team, it’s just me most of the time.” He said distantly, though he was becoming increasingly more interested in the fact that Noct - _this_ Noct - was being friendly all of a sudden.

Hadn’t he come over here to kick his butt?

Noct’s brows lifted curiously. “Not even with that buddy of yours? And isn’t it dangerous to go alone? What with all the beasts roaming about?”

Prompto chuckled. “It can be, but I’m pretty good at taking care of myself. Ig - er, Clades tends to cover the whole world, and I, uh, I mainly stick to Lucis, but we try to hook up with each other on any jobs that we can. And I haven’t really run into anything I can’t handle.” He glanced up thoughtfully, “Worst was probably a griffon this one time I went out too far - but that’s been about it, I guess. All the real big baddies tend to leave people alone, unless you go poking around where you’re not wanted, y’know?”

The fisherman’s jaw dropped, and his arms fell at his sides as he gaped at Prompto. “You took on a _griffon!?”_ He exclaimed, disbelief evident in his tone.

“Er…” Prompto blinked, suddenly remembering that _oh yeah -_ taking on a monster of that size to people without exposure _and_ alone, was probably...above normal standards.

Shit.

“Uh, yeah, I-I was a Hunter before, so...uh, pretty handy with a gun.” The excuse was poor and he knew it - but it was the only explanation he could think of that wouldn’t make him appear suspicious, “And the thing was pretty young, so, uh, yeah…”

Gods, where was Ignis when he needed him?

Oh yeah, doing his job. Like Prompto was _supposed_ to be doing, not getting caught for being a stalker.

“Damn - you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Noct said with a lopsided grin.

Prompto’s heart thudded painfully hard in his chest, but he let an easy smile come to his face as he chuckled. “Not really. You should ask Ig - _Clades_ , he could probably write a whole series of books on the stuff he keeps inside that head of his.” He shook his head with a fond smile and a hint of sadness, “ _That’s_ someone full of surprises, I mean, the stories he’s told me would make your head spin!”

Noct tilted his head curiously with a chuckle, “You make him sound like some old man.”

Prompto covered his mouth in surprise when he snorted a dark laugh, “Oh, gods, you have _no_ idea.”

“Well,” Noct continued after a slight pause, “Clades ain’t here, so I’m asking _you_.” Prompto willed himself not to blush as Noct placed a hand on a cocked hip, the accent in his voice more prominent in his enthusiasm, “Where all have you been in your travels? You said you mainly do work here in Lucis, but have you been anywhere else? You must have some stories of your own to share - like about that griffon.”

“Er, uh, well,” Prompto found himself mentally floundering again, “I-I mean, uh, if you’ve got the time, sure, but aren’t you in the middle of work...?”

Noct waved a hand dismissively, “Nah, just finished my shift actually, so, got all the time in the world now.”

“O-oh…”

“...Look, how ‘bout this.” Prompto glanced up nervously as Noct crossed his arms with a small smirk, “You tell me ‘bout the griffon - the _unedited_ version, I don’t believe for one second you didn’t take on a full grown adult, and I wanna know how you did it - and I’ll take you around Insomnia. Show you where to get some real good shots of the city for your article or whatever.”

“...Wait, seriously?” Prompto blinked in surprise, “You’d do that for me?”

Damn, how was he supposed to refuse without coming off like a total jerk? He wanted to just agree - it was _Noct_ \- but at the same time Prompto knew he was toeing the line of what he had promised Ignis…

By the Six, why did this have to be so hard?

Noct snorted, “It’s not like I’m doing it for _free_. I demand payment up front! And no refunds!”

For a moment, Prompto wished he could just, _absorb_ this new Noct without making the atmosphere totally awkward. Noct had always been a rather, _sullen_ and quiet sort of guy, and even as a kid, he was a bit standoffish. _This_ Noct though, didn’t seem to have any problems with interacting and being friendly with others.

Would Noct have been like this if he’d had a normal life? Without the burdens of being the Chosen King?

Prompto swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat, giving the other man a tentative smile, “Alright, deal.”

“Nice.” Noct grinned, before clapping his hands together, “Okay, why don’t we talk while we walk? The place I have in mind’s a bit far, so.”

“Oh, sure.” Prompto motioned for Noct to start walking, “After you.”

The fisherman snorted a laugh, “And who said chivalry was dead.”

Prompto felt himself flush, “Uh…”

Noct chuckled carefreely, slapping Prompto on the shoulder as he started forward without a second glance, “I’m just messin’ with ya, Blondie - you don’t mind if I call you Blondie do you?”

Prompto shook his head with a small smile at the sincere look of concern Noct tossed him over his shoulder, “Nah, it’s cool.”

“Sweet. So, what the hell were you doing that you had to fight a griffon?”

The blond grinned as a smile tipped his lips, and he eagerly spun on his feet to match Noct’s pace. “Okay, you familiar with the Steyliff Grove?”

Prompto found himself laughing freely as Noct gaped and shouted in disbelief, earning several strange looks from passerby. He may be walking the line with interacting with Noct like this, but…

He laughed as the other waved his arms wildly while calling Prompto an idiot only to follow up with several rapid questions of intense interest. The fisherman’s face was open and bright, and Prompto felt like a wilting flower soaking up water after a long draught.

...But for now, just being around Noct was sending Prompto over the moon with happiness. He’d be _extremely_ careful with what he said - so as to not accidentally trigger Noct’s memories - but as they continued down the street, Prompto could feel his heart waver in every little motion that Noct made.

He just needed to keep it together.

At least for now.

 

~

 

Prompto couldn’t believe that they’d spent the entire day together. Just, _talking_. They _still_ hadn’t reached the place Noct had spoken about and they’d already been walking and talking for _hours_.

He’d thought for sure that Noct would just take him straight to whatever spot he said would be good for a shot, but as they continued to converse, the man had actually taken him _literally_ all over Insomnia. It became heartbreakingly apparent that the two of them just “clicked” the more they talked, and as the hours continued to fly by, Prompto felt himself becoming all the more conflicted.

He’d already had a hunch that Noct would _relatively_ be the same at his core - he was honest, sincere and had a dash of sarcastic, dry humor that came out at the best of times - but Prompto hadn’t expected for him to resemble, well, _himself_ so much despite the more obvious differences.

It was only after Prompto’s stomach made an embarrassingly loud whine - much to Noct’s obvious and loud amusement - that Noct lead them to a _very_ familiar looking diner. Prompto stared at the kitschy old-style interior with the latex covered booths and round stools lined up along the bar with a fond smile. He was forced to do a double take when he saw what looked to be an actual old-school Justice Monsters Five machine - he hadn’t expected any of those things to have survived after the Long Night - tucked away in a small corner with a chipped statue of a sitting Kenny Crow on an old wood bench.

“Pretty neat, yeah?”

Prompto blinked back to the present as Noct spoke up, the two of them settling into an open booth with a clear view of the little corner filled with Crow’s Nest paraphernalia.

“This place opened up a few years back, but it’s done surprisingly well for how little they have on the menu. I guess what with all the people coming into Insomnia, seeing something familiar makes it a bit more appealing. It’s also something like a touristy spot for the locals.” Noct cupped his chin in a hand as he stared at Kenny statue, “Personally, I always thought that thing was kinda creepy, it’s like it could come alive at any moment or somethin’...”

Prompto choked on a laugh, “I feel ya man.”

Noct grinned, “So. What do ya feel like? Kenny’s Fries, Kenny’s Salmon, or even better, Kenny’s _special_ Salmon.” The fisherman’s face scrunched up comically, “I never understood it, but why does a fast-food diner sell _salmon_ as their main dish? Why not _burgers_ ? Wouldn’t that make more sense? And why salmon with _fries_?”

Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth as an obnoxious snort escaped him, “Dude, aren’t you a _fisherman_ ? What are _you_ complaining about?”

“Hey, _as_ a fisherman, if I want to go to a fast-food place and order a _burger_ , I should damn well be able to order a burger! I’m _surrounded_ by fish _every single day_! Give me some red meat!”

“And yet you took us to the Crow’s Nest.”

“Eh, I love their fries.”

Oddly enough, Prompto remembered hanging out at another Crow’s Nest with his college friends prior to his... _existential crisis_. He remembered thinking Kenny was pretty nifty himself back in his first life, but then, as Lumen, he’d found the mascot pretty creepy too. It also made him wonder why that hadn’t sparked his memories, considering how often their group had spent in and out of fast-food diners during their travels.

In any case, once the two of them ordered - fries for Noct, and a special for Prompto - the two continued where they’d left off.

“ - Wait, you’ve got a motorcycle?” Noct’s brows raised in surprise as he took a sip from his drink.

Prompto raised his hands up beseechingly, “Why does everyone look so surprised that I own a bike?! It’s not that weird!”

“Uh, hate to break it to you Blondie, but, you’re not exactly what I’d call ‘biker’ material.”

Prompto pulled out his camera, “Okay, for starters, my baby -”

Noct choked on his mouthful of Jetty’s and sputtered out a laugh as he wiped his chin, “You call it ‘baby’?”

“Hey, lot’s of people do that!” Prompto stuck his tongue out before leaning across the table so Noct could see the camera screen easier, “But see!”

Prompto was proud to say that the fisherman made a low hum of approval along with a muttered, “Well, damn.”

Much like in his past life, Prompto still had an interest in machinery and tinkering, and had actually gotten a minor in mechanical engineering for a fall back. All of his college friends had called him crazy for majoring in photography instead of the other, but, he didn’t care. He’d spent a good portion of his savings on gathering the parts to build his baby, and he could say he was damn proud of her.

She was a sleek beast of shiny black metal and brushed gold, with two wheels paired together at the front with a larger wheel in the back. An oval-piston twin cylinder engine, with large travel compartments in the front casings and a new turning, cruise-control system that he allowed him to control his baby with just his lower body - he’d taken some of his best shots on his baby. She even had a seat for riding double.

“Beautiful, right? I usually use her for jobs and stuff, but since I’m with I - Clades, we took his car instead.”

Noct snorted as he sat back, “Yeah, no offense, but I think I’m with your buddy on that one.”

“What? Why?!”

“Cause like hell would I want to ride that with you at the wheel!”

“Hey! I’m a great driver!”

It was almost frightening how many times Prompto found himself almost _slipping_ \- almost bringing up _past_ events and once-shared memories that _this_ Noct would have no memory of - and he was embarrassed to say that he had to excuse himself to the restroom a _concerning_ amount of times to get a hold of himself.

Ironically enough, the one thing that kept making Prompto want to bawl his eyes out was just how _open_ and _happy_ Noct was now. Maybe it was cause Noct’s sheer, _lightness_ or whatever, stabbed Ignis’ point further and further into his heart.

The two of them didn’t have a place here anymore - not in this, light-filled and peaceful world - and they certainly didn’t need to go breaking any “Walls” on their friends’ memories.

Except…

Prompto laughed as Noct retold a story of how one of his co-workers actually got pulled into the water by the fish they were trying to catch, while Prompto described one of his adventures from college in return.

...He didn’t think he was strong enough to keep his promise to Ignis for much longer.

 

~

 

“Wow, this place is awesome.” Prompto breathed as he snapped several pictures at different angles.

This particular spot - a tall building that overlooked both the New and Old Citadels, while managing to capture the incomplete forms of Kings of Lucis statues mixed amongst new buildings - Prompto could say he’d never actually been there even in his past life. He wasn’t sure how Noct had known about it, but apparently he was very fond of it seeing as how his eyes had lit up when they’d finally reached it.

“How the hell did you find this place? Are you sure you’re not a local here?” The blond jokingly asked as he swapped out his camera lense for another one.

Noct brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he stared out across the vantage point, the twinkling night lights of the city sparkling in his blue eyes as he spoke. “Ha, no way. The city life ain’t for me. But I usually find myself spending around a week or so here every few months for work.”

The fisherman stepped up next to Prompto, lifting a hand to point out the main thoroughfare that went through the center of Insomnia, “You can see the whole Parade from up here too when it comes down.”

Prompto let out a low whistle, bringing his camera up to snap a shot at said thoroughfare, “Damn, the Parade must look awesome from up here.” He huffed with a frown, lowering his camera once more, “If only I didn’t have to do my job, I’d probably stay up here the entire time.”

“Nah, trust me. You’ll want to be down there. It’s pretty awesome from what I hear.”

Prompto hummed absently. “What is there to do, exactly? I heard that there’s like, an actual carnival?”

“Yep. Carnival games, fried food, small shows and other stuff like that. The Parade doesn’t start till later on in the evening, and then _that’s_ followed up by the fireworks.” Noct let out a loud groan, “They’re so freaking loud, and then on top of that are all the damn partiers. I just prepare myself for no sleep that night. Which, if you wanna know, is _really_ weird cause I can sleep through anything.”

Prompto laughed, shaking his head. “You mean to tell me you’re not some wild party animal on the inside?”

Noct snorted, “Hell no! I’ll take peace and quiet over rowdy, drunk kids and tourists _any_ day!” He scowled as he crossed his arms in obvious disapproval, “Damn punks, they treat the thing like one giant excuse to get plastered and cause chaos. No care for all the survivors and people who actually _respect_ the meanin’ behind the whole thing.”

Prompto blinked at the other’s vehement tone.

“Wait...so it’s not that you don’t like the Parade itself, but all the uh, ‘partiers’?” Violet-blue eyes stared questioningly at the fisherman, becoming distracted by the way the night sky, glowing city lights and moon seemed to form a sort of multi-colored halo around Noct’s head.

He found himself halfway to raising his camera before he stopped himself.

Noct’s brows furrowed as he turned to regard Prompto. “I’ve got no problem with the Parade, where’d you get that idea?”

“Well, I mean, you called it a ‘hassle’ and seemed really dismissive of it all when we interviewed you earlier.” Prompto replied honestly.

“I _do_ find it a hassle. But ’m not so heartless and inconsiderate to not atleast give the thing its due for those who care.” Noct grimaced, “Though, honestly? I think the whole thing’s a sham. I mean, yeah, so some king or whatever brought the Light back, but who really cares anymore? Now it’s just a publicity stunt by the government to increase tourism and bring in more money.”

The fisherman shrugged as Prompto remained silent, “So yeah, can’t say I’m a _fan_ of the whole thing really. It’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

“...You may have a point.”

“Right - ”

“ - _However_.” Noct raised a brow in mild surprise when Prompto interrupted him, “Just cause the holiday’s turned into something else over the years doesn’t mean you should let your own views of it be effected. I mean, just think about...about, birthdays!”

Noct frowned skeptically, but his dark blue eyes glinted in honest curiosity with a dash of amusement. “ _Birthdays_?”

Prompto continued with a vigorous nod, warming up to his sudden bout of inspiration. “It’s about what it means, right? I mean, yeah, nowadays it’s all about the gifts and who has the flashiest party or whatever, but when you think abou it? We celebrate birthdays because we’re grateful that _that_ person is alive and part of our lives. So, we celebrate the day the Dawn came back because it means that everyday we get to see the sun shine again. And we remember that it was the King who sacrificed himself to make it happen. So, think of it like...the sun’s birthday or something...” Prompto trailed off in the face of Noct’s deadpan stare.

Prompto flushed, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he looked away in embarrassment, “Or, y’know what -”

“I like it.”

He turned just in time to see Noct let out a soft smile as he lifted his hands over his head in a stretch. “Never really heard it put that way before. S’nice, the “Sun’s Birthday”.”

“Uh…”

“Still think it’s a total tourist trap though.”

Prompto laughed, “Right.”

“But y’know…” Noct tipped his head towards him, “I might change my mind if I had a friend to go with.”

Prompto blinked, “You want me to go to the Parade with you.”

“Sure, why not? You’re gonna be there anyway, right? Might as well hang out at the same time.” Noct shrugged casually, “Unless you don’t want to.”

The blond shook his head rapidly, “N-no, I want! But, you don’t have work or anything…?”

Noct waved a hand, “Stand closes early for the Parade, completely free.”

“Oh, nice.”

“So, we good?”

Prompto grinned, “Better than good.”

The two decided that Prompto would meet at Noct’s stand once his shift ended, and with a few more shots - and a selfie or two - Prompto and Noct called it a night. Prompto found himself watching Noct till the other man disappeared once they split ways, lifting his camera up to take one last shot.

Whatever promise he’d made to himself - to Ignis - he suddenly realized that he just...wasn’t able to keep it.

When it came to Noct, there was nothing more that he wanted than to spend every waking moment with him...even if he didn’t remember, it was still something Prompto cherished.

And thoughts of the upcoming Parade were now more exciting than ever.

 

~

 

The bright afternoon sun shone behind the towering structure of darkened stone and metal, and Ignis took a moment to just take in the not-quite familiar ambience of a recovering Insomnia.

It was...nice, to be back within the walls of home after so many years away.

He’d spent the day wandering about the city after he and Prompto had parted ways earlier that morning in pursuit of their own...goals. Ignis was fully, and sadly aware that his friend would most likely be unable to resist the ‘light’ that was Scythas, and didn’t have the heart to warn the blond off further than he already had. So, Ignis had suggested the two split up - it was a logical choice as Prompto’s work and his did not coincide exactly at this stage - and he’d watched with a fond smile as Prompto immediately headed in the direction of the markets. On his end, Ignis had managed to gather a bit more detail on the Parade; documented personal stories and experiences, and taken note of the locals’ opinion versus tourists and visitors’. He’d enjoyed traversing the city by foot, revisiting old haunts - newly reconstructed of course - and popping in and out of shops and restaurants for both work and personal pleasure.

It was incredible how much of the city had been restored - the vibrant atmosphere of new life and blood within the walls only adding to the restoration - and yet it somehow managed to maintain a unique, timeless sense of _age_ and _majesty_ that reminded him of the Royal Tombs. The Citadel  - the Old one - seemed to be the epitome of that particular feeling, and as Ignis stood just within the gates leading to it, he found himself staring up at the building in respectful, melancholy silence.

It was eerily quiet.

The few people walking about - the tourists made obvious from the locals who all consisted of older folk - were completely silent in their wanderings about the Old Citadel’s front courtyard. In the center of the rotund area - just below the Citadel’s steps - was a large monument, the entire base of shiny black marble surrounded by a multitude of flowers, candles and other sentimental items.

It was...stunning.

The monument was obviously created with the Prophecy in mind, as four figures - The King of Light and his Companions - knelt several feet above him. However, whoever had crafted the figures, must have had four very _particular_ men in mind, as Ignis recognized what could only be himself and his friends in those ageless, indistinct faces.

Noctis - his Kingly Raiments sculpted in perfect detail - looked down upon whoever came to stand before the monument; his right hand was held high in the air so when the sun rose, it appeared as though he were holding the sun, while his left hand rested on the pommel of Sword of the Father planted upright before him. Prompto knelt to Noct’s right, looking dutifully up at his King with a hand braced on one knee and the other holding what looked to be Death Penalty. Ignis and Gladio knelt to Noct’s left, Gladio’s arm slung around his shoulders as the Shield looked off to the side, Ziedrich in hand and partially raised as if in preparation to ward off an attack. Ignis himself held - to his pleasant surprise - one of Ulric’s kukris, while his bandaged eyes - seems they’d replaced his standard visors for something with more aesthetic appeal - were turned up towards Noctis.

Etched neatly into a gold placard just beneath the Four’s booted feet, were their names. Below that, on the monument’s base were several rows of the carved names of those who had fought and died protecting Eos during the Long Night.

They had not been forgotten.

Not even close.

“Pretty amazing, huh?”

Ignis jumped at the voice behind him, his heart racing wildly - and his hands making aborted motions to summon weapons he no longer had access to - as he spun around to face the speaker. Ignis felt himself stiffen in surprise, and his heart freeze.

“Shit - sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Arastoss apologized hastily as he took a step back, his Crownsguard uniform distinct and not a little bit disconcerting.

For a brief moment, Ignis had thought he was looking at Gladio.

“No...I-It’s quite alright.” Ignis finally managed to voice, tipping his head back towards the monument while keeping an eye on the other from the corner of his eye. “I’d heard from some locals about this and thought it prudent to take a look. What about you? Are you not on duty?”

He had honestly not expected to come across Arastoss here. Ignis had noted the two Crownsguard stationed near the entrance, but neither one had been him. They’d barely given Ignis more than a passing glance, too.

Arastoss rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “I am actually, but, uh, saw you heading this way, so, thought I’d say ‘Hi’.” The young man scrubbed a hand through his hair as he stepped closer towards the monument, “Anyway, if this interests you, you should take a look at the rest of the placards around here, they’ve got a whole bit of everything about the Long Night and the Chosen King. Real interesting stuff, can’t imagine what those guys must have gone through.” His voice was distant as he looked up at the Four, and Ignis felt an all-too familiar sense of loss overwhelm him.

Arastoss didn’t know that he’d _lived_ through the Long Night.

Or help end it.

“Indeed...” Ignis said after a moment, joining Gladio as they continued to stare up at the monument. “It must have been hard.”

“That’s what I hear.”

Ignis hummed.

It had been so long since the two of them had stood in the Citadel together...the last time had been their end. But it was difficult to bear the fact that Arastoss had no idea what he had done as Gladiolus; What he had given to bring back the Dawn. The young Crownsguard was staring up at the image that represented himself, with no clue that his life - just one among many - had been given to ensure Noctis could fulfill his duty as the Chosen King.

It was depressing in every sense of the word.

The unbidden sadness that built up in Ignis’ chest the longer he gazed up at the monument - with Arastoss at his side - was beginning to wear on him, and he realized quickly that staying there was going to do him no good at all. Just being _near_ Arastoss was grating on his ability to keep himself together - but standing with him in front of the statue was almost cruel.

“I should -”

“You make any progress on your article?” Ignis closed his mouth, his words interrupted when the other suddenly spoke.

He turned to him and nodded, pushing away the words of goodbye that lingered on the tip of his tongue. “I have, yes.” He stated simply, pushing back his discomfort and urge to leave.

“Good. Sicha says you guys can keep that stuff I gave you earlier too if you need.” Arastoss threw him a wink, “She says if you ever need more, I’m supposed to hook you up.”

Ignis tilted his head at the comment, a small smile pulling at his lips as he detected the overly friendly tone. “I appreciate the thought.”

“It’s pretty cool that you get to go all over the place. Have you ever been to Accordo? Or Niflheim?” Arastoss asked, his eyes sparking slightly as he addressed him.

Ignis blinked. Was he...making small talk?

“Both, actually. It’s one of the few perks of being a reporter I suppose.” Ignis responded in kind.

Arastoss hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe I should consider a career change...just one of the downsides of the Crownsguard; we hardly ever get to leave the city.”

“Do you wish to travel that much?” Ignis asked despite himself.

“Sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love being part of the guard, it’s just…” Arastoss frowned as he crossed his arms, “...you ever feel like you were missing out on something great? Or like, you were meant for something better?”

Ignis hid a flinch by adjusting his glasses, “...Can’t say that I have.”

“Hm.”

“You should be proud.” He stated after a moment, watching the other closely, “The Crownsguard has a rich history closely tied to Lucis; I’d say some of your most notable warriors in Lucian history wore that crest, in addition to protecting some rather iconic figures. You may hardly ever leave the city walls but that doesn’t make your role any less necessary and appreciated by the citizens you protect.”

Arastoss let out an amused snort, “I feel like you’re trying to cheer me up or something. But no worries here, I _am_ proud to be part of the Crownsguard.” He gazed up at the monument for a long moment, “Definitely proud.”

Ignis clenched his teeth as he looked on at the other’s profile, starkly reminded of the way Gladio looked whenever he spoke of his duty as Shield.

It was time to leave.  

“Well, it was a pleasant surprise seeing you again, Arastoss, but I should let you get back to your duties.” Ignis said after a moment, offering the other a polite smile as he turned away.

“Hey - er - wait. Do you want me to - to like show you around a bit?” Ignis glanced over his shoulder, and his heart clenched as he noticed the almost-forgotten look of well-hidden desperation in amber eyes as Arastoss waited for an answer.

Why couldn’t he just make this easy and just let Ignis leave?

It would be frustrating, if it wasn’t so endearing.

“Didn’t you say you were on duty earlier?” Ignis asked a bit skeptically.

To his amusement, Arastoss pulled out his phone to check the time. “Actually, looks I’ve been off-duty since a minute ago. So…?” The young man glanced up as he trailed off questioningly.

Ignis couldn’t help smirking as he leaned back on one leg with arms crossed, “And you don’t have to report in to your superior?”

“Jeeze, you sure run a tight ship, don’t you.” Arastoss mumbled under his breath with a hint of humor as he apparently texted someone.

Ignis on the other hand had to push aside the sudden memory of Gladio saying a similar phrase during one of their battles as Arastoss finished. “Aaaaand _done_. You gonna let me give you a tour now, or what?”

Ignis didn’t understand why Arastoss was being so insistent on this. It made no logical sense to him for someone to continuously offer assistance when they had no obligation to do so, and Ignis didn’t think it was out of a mere sense of generosity and amiability on Arastoss’ part. Those who did were a rare breed, and he had a bit too much experience in dealing with those who offered aid with ulterior motives.

...Then again, perhaps he had become a bit...jaded over the years.

He debated for a moment whether or not to decline.

Where would that put him? He honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle prolonged exposure to Arastoss, with the way his emotions and mind kept fluctuating. He had thought that being around Arastoss would be difficult knowing who he really was - and it was, to a certain extent - which is why he had vowed to try and avoid him. However in these small exchanges, he realized that they could talk normally, and that, underneath the sorrow and wistfulness, he felt a sense of wary excitement and anticipation.

…But more importantly, would it put Arastoss at risk for regaining his memories? What if Ignis did something that suddenly triggered them?

“Hey, you okay?”

Ignis flinched back upon seeing Arastoss leaning down to look him directly in the eye with a worried frown. Gods, he’d lost himself again. It was a little worrisome how easily distracted he was becoming the more he was in the other man’s presence.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I don’t want to force you or anythin’...” Arastoss said quietly, eyes narrowed in concern, “Then again, maybe I should take you back to your hotel - you don’t look so good.”

Ignis let out a sharp laugh, but quickly got himself under control when it looked like the other was seriously considering escorting him back. “I’m fine, you needn’t concern yourself on my behalf.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna pry, but if you’re feeling sick, you really shouldn’t push yourself.” Arastoss said with a stiff shrug.

Ignis paused, that small action so familiar it was physically painful. It was a simple sign of helpless frustration Gladio had displayed whenever Ignis was being particularly stubborn, and often ended with the Shield physically stopping him in one way or another if Gladio truly thought it was necessary.

Maybe...maybe just _one_ day wouldn’t be so bad…

“...If your offer still stands, perhaps you’d like to join me for an early dinner before guiding me around the city.” Ignis proposed, noting with a small smile the way the other noticeably perked up, “I’m afraid I might have lost track of time and failed to eat today.”

That was a complete and utter lie, but Arastoss didn’t know that, judging by the humorous mixture of relief and disbelief on the young man’s face at his admission.

“No wonder you look sick, it’s past 4 already!” Arastoss blustered before snagging a hold of Ignis’ arm and dragging him along, “By the Six, do you do this all the time? It’s no wonder you’re so tiny!”

Ignis rolled his eyes with an amused huff as he regained his footing so he was walking alongside the other instead of being dragged, “I’m afraid my lack in stature is less caused by my diet and more from genetics. I’ve been told on several occasions that I take after my mother more than my father.”

He noted curiously how Arastoss failed to let go of him completely even as the other responded, air quotes and all. “Hey, my mom’s a whopping 4’8” and my dad barely reaches my shoulders, so don’t talk to me about “genetics”. Something’s just can’t be explained away by “ _genetics_ ”. A good diet and healty life-style works wonders, man.”

Ignis chuckled, “I’ll take your word for it.”

This wouldn’t be so bad. He could do this. A bit of time spent with Arastoss would do no harm. And even though he’d finished gathering all the information he needed to put together an article, a little more never hurt. As Gladio had put it, Ignis was only human, and part of being human required down time. If he got the added bonus of enjoying the pleasant company of Arastoss under the impression of needing a tour for his article, no one needed to know but himself.

And that’s what Ignis convinced himself of even as Arastoss began to expound upon him the wonders of several simple and healthy meals and exercises he could try out - all of which he was intimately knowledgeable on - as they walked the new, yet familiar streets of Insomnia.

 

~

 

They had continued their wanderings well into the night after partaking from several food stalls that Arastoss swore by - and that had Ignis reaching to fill out several pages of his personal notebook much to the young Crownsguard’s wonder - each losing themselves to the time as they chatted and talked about an endless amount of things.

Ignis couldn’t help but realize that Arastoss’s large and friendly personality was starkly similar to Gladio’s, and his wealth of knowledge on many subjects - academic or otherwise - helped to keep the conversation going. However, Ignis often found himself at a loss when Gladio’s penchant habit to unconsciously flirt made its appearances in the careless way that Arastoss’ touch lingered on his hand or lower back as the other guided him to each new stall; half-lidded glances and teasing smirks whenever they were pushed together to navigate through the crowded city streets.

Ignis would have been more than a little troubled by Arastoss’s subtle flirting if he wasn’t fully aware that the young man didn’t mean anything by it, or that he was even conscious of what he was doing. That was one reason he had advised Prompto to avoid Scythas; the blond was not unintelligent by any means, however the similarities between their friends and their reincarnations were uncanny at times, and even Ignis found himself seeing double.

Their conversation flowed as easily as they had in the past, and each new bit of information gleaned about Insomnia and Arastoss himself was something Ignis kept firmly locked in his memory. He found himself sharing a considerable amount about himself as well, though he refrained from the darker details and stuck to the basics as much as possible. His Altissian origins and career choice were only a few of the topics that they touched upon, and he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face every time Arastoss lit up with each bit of information.

They had even passed the area where Scythas’s stall when they went through the markets, and Ignis was unsurprised at the fisherman’s absence.

No sign of Prompto either.

Knowing that they were likely enjoying each other’s company, Ignis made a mental note to text Prompto later about his whereabouts. It was odd to be the who needed to check in, instead of the one checking. Though he supposed it fitting, karma and all that.

The sun was already low in the sky, casting a burning orange all over Insomnia, and just as Ignis thought their time spent together would come to an end, Arastoss insisted that they see one last part of the city.

Which was what lead to where they were at the moment.

“Like it?”

Arastoss’s voice sounded from beside Ignis as he stared. The water canals set in between the buildings were in almost perfect replication of Altissia. Buildings that were modeled after the city’s beautiful architecture were mixed in amongst the glass and concrete of Insomnia. People chatted happily away as they made their way through the attraction, and the green-eyed man found himself shaking his head in bitter-sweet amazement.

It was truly beautiful.

It was a shame that Ignis was probably one of the few people in all of Eos who could no longer appreciate it to the fullest. He resisted the urge to massage his temple and eyes as phantom injuries throbbed in memory.

“It’s quite impressive.” Ignis remarked quietly as Arastoss took him a ways forward, just enough so that they could sit in a quiet spot on the edge of one of the canal sides.

“This was made t’look like Altissia’s waterway networks. I thought you might appreciate it cause you said that’s where you were from.” The older man said with a triumphant smirk, sitting down on the edge as he leaned back on his hands.

Ignis hummed noncommittally, settling himself down on the ground as he watched the clear water ripple in the sunset glow.

“What’s it like outside of Insomnia? Is it really that different?” Arastoss asked, staring casually out into the distant sky.

Ignis turned to address him, mild surprise masking his face. “You’ve never been outside of the city?” He asked incredulously.

“Nope - I mean - I’ve been to Lestallum and stuff, and I’ve trained on the outskirts of the city, but I dunno if that really counts. I’ve never gone anywhere but there.”

Ignis chuckled. “I’d say Lestallum is a world of its own, but perhaps that’s an adventure you should take up someday, then. Eos is quite beautiful.” His voice was genuine as he spoke, though he left out the _now that the sun shines again_ bit _._

“Like I said, change in careers might help with that.” Arastoss mused aloud with laugh.

“Or perhaps you should simply ask the Lady Marshal to put you in a Scouting Unit for a change. If I recall, the Crownsguard should rotate their members on a bi-annual basis to provide the proper amount of field training outside the city for emergency deployment and evac.” Ignis refrained from mentioning that it was rather odd that Arastoss had not already done so, as it was standard training, even back before the Fall of Insomnia.

“I meant to say this before, but you sure know a lot about the Crownsguard.” The words were surprising enough that Ignis turned to face Arastoss who was staring curiously at him. “You interested in it or somethin’?

Ignis mentally cursed.

That was right. He shouldn’t know so much about the guard. Even if he was a reporter - the knowledge he had displayed was from his own experiences in the past - Insomnia had been on an information lockdown, and even then, the reasoning behind his explanation was too detailed for casual interest.

Drat. He needed to be more careful.

“Comes with the territory of being a reporter I suppose.” Ignis answered casually, turning his gaze back towards the water that was quickly darkening as the sun fell further, “You pick up a lot of things.”

He hoped that would work.

“Huh, see that’s what I mean. You know all that stuff cause you’ve been to lots of places.” Arastoss groaned, tipping all the way till he was flat on his back with his hands behind his head.

Ignis looked down at the other thoughtfully. Arastoss seemed particularly interested in the outlying world, was this why he was being so friendly towards him? It seemed to be the case, as much of their conversation that day had to do with the various escapades Ignis inadvertently found himself on for work.

“It’s not always pleasant.” Ignis commented absently, drawing Arastoss’ gaze once more. “It’s not unusual for one to spend many a day on the road or camping beneath the stars. Though I suppose if you’re one for hoofing it with the drastic climate changes, then perhaps you would enjoy it.” Ignis said with a smirk.

Arastoss let out a loud sigh, “Ah, yeah - maybe not, then.”

The words caught Ignis by surprise, and he tilted his head as the other ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m more of a city guy. Can’t really stand the outdoors. If that’s what it takes then I guess I’m in the right spot, after all.” The Crownsguard grumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Ignis was stunned into silence.

He supposed...he couldn’t expect everything to be the same.

Arastoss didn’t like the outdoors. How interesting.

“You seem well suited for your job.” Ignis voiced a moment later with a casual shrug, “The life of a traveler isn’t for everyone.”

It was really becoming difficult to remember that Arastoss and Gladio were not the same. Gladio and Arastoss may have had several similarities, but they were different people with different lives. Ignis silently repeated that to himself even as he refocused on the other.

Arastoss chuckled. “Thanks. Can’t say I’m complaining, being a Crown citizen and a Crownsguard certainly has it’s perks.” The brunet said a bit smugly, casting a teasing smirk in Ignis’ direction, “We have all the best connections and can cut through all the traffic.”

Ignis snorted in amusement “How altruistic of you.”

“Don’t I know it.” Arastoss retorted with a grin. “I could hook you up if you want? Take you to see the fireworks.”

Ignis frowned curiously, “...Do you not have any friends you’d rather spend the festivities with?”

Arastoss hummed noncommittally, sitting up slightly as he looked on at Ignis, his eyes glowing an ember gold in the fading sunlight, “I do, but they’re all going with their girlfriends or family.” He winked playfully at Ignis despite the sincerity of his voice, “And to be honest, I’ve had a lot more fun hanging out with you today than I’ve ever had with them.”

Ignis had to forcefully turn his head when he responded. “Then that makes two of us.”

Arastoss scooted a little closer, leaning forward to catch Ignis’ eyes, “So?”

“I’ll take it under consideration,” Ignis replied as he turned to regard the other. “My associate and I will still technically be ‘on the clock’ so to speak, but I can’t imagine Lumen having any issue with you accompanying us.” He added in a small smile, “I’m sure he’ll appreciate having access to ‘the best connections’ and ‘cutting through traffic’.”

The Crownsguard huffed and rolled his eyes, fiddling with his glove - which Ignis noted that he only wore one, and on his left hand - as he drawled dramatically, “I see how it is, you just want to take advantage of my generosity and connections.”

Ignis smirked, “Perish the thought. I’m taking advantage of your malfeasant ways for the benefit of METEOR’s loyal subscribers.”

“...Okay, I think I got the gist of what you said, but even if I didn’t, I know when I’m being poked at.” Arastoss jabbed a finger at him, “But since I’m such an upstanding guy, I’m gonna let it pass.”

“Kind of you.”

“Damn right.”

Ignis smirked as he removed his glasses, habitually pulling out a lense cloth to wipe the dark glass before hooking them on his shirt collar. The sun had finally fallen below the city skyline, making the dark lenses more detrimental to him than anything till the city’s night life made them necessary once more.

“Damn…”

Ignis paused and blinked over to where Arastoss was sitting, unconsciously brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

The moment he made eye contact with the other, however, every nerve in his body froze as the piercing orbs stared steadily into his.

Ignis…had forgotten how _deeply_ Gladio could stare, and Arastoss was using that same piercing look tenfold.

Why did it feel like it was the first time they had made eye contact?

“Knew they were gorgeous.” The dark brunet smirked, though his eyes remained steadily locked on Ignis even as he spoke the bold words. It was likely meant as a teasing remark, but the impact that they had on Ignis caused a flush to rise in his face - and sense of vertigo straight to his head - and he found he had to look away before he completely lost himself in the intensity of Gladio’s gaze.

“…Thank you.” Ignis murmured as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

He had likely made the situation highly awkward by his obviously uncomfortable response, so he was grateful when Arastoss cleared his throat from beside him, taking the initiative to end the awkward silence. “So, uh - I’ll pick you up somewhere and we can head to the parade from there?”

Ah, yes. That.

A small smile pulled at Ignis’ lips as he lifted the visors from his shirt to place them on his face once more.

Well...he’d made it this far. If Arastoss’ memories hadn’t been triggered by now, then there was likely only a small chance that they would if they spent the coming night together. Besides, Prompto would likely be over the moon to have the young Crownsguard join them.

This was also perhaps the last time he would see Arastoss. He may as well make it count.

Ignis nodded, turning to offer the guard kind smile. “I would like that very much.”

If anything, the smile that spread across Arastoss’s face was worth the answer, and as he eagerly chatted away plans for where they would meet, what time, and what they would do, Ignis found himself lost in a silent reverie.

He enjoyed seeing Arastoss like this. Happy. Content. With a girlfriend he loved, and a life that’s troubles involved things as simplistic as wondering who he would attend the Parade with. He had always wondered how it might have felt to live so freely without worry, and seeing Arastoss like this now…Ignis felt a hint of wistfulness creep in.

But he was happy for him.

Though his heart was heavy, Ignis smiled and nodded at all the appropriate points, agreeing on a meeting location as well as a time just before they said their farewells.

And as Ignis made his way back to the hotel that evening through the brightly lit streets, he had never before felt more content with the realization that Arastoss was free from his memories. A perfect balance had been struck in his life. Never would Arastoss have to wake up in the night and worry about where or who he was. Never would he have to look back on the past and remember the terrible things that had torn apart their home. Never would the young man have to remember their time spent together, or the people he’d met only to realize they did not exist in this new Eos.

Never would Arastoss come to regret not being able to save his companions that night...never would he have to wonder if there was something else he could have done to ensure that they hadn’t perished in that battle.

...Never would he have to look and wonder what he had lost... _who_ he had lost.

It was all for the better that Arastoss didn’t remember.

Ignis sighed in weary relief up at the starry night, but blinked in mild confusion when he had to wipe away a single tear that rolled down his face. He paused as he stared down at the wet spots on his glove, brows furrowed as he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.

He wasn’t sad. He was relieved. Relieved that Gladio - Arastoss - was free from the memories of their past.

He was relieved.

 

~

 

“HE ATE HIS VEGGIES!” Prompto bellowed as he and Ignis sat around the small table, throwing his head back in laughter. “He just - ATE them in front of me like it was nothing! I couldn’t believe it - Ignis - he was eating _lettuce!”_

Their laughter filled the small hotel room as the two of them recounted their tales of their adventures that day.

It was the evening of their fifth day in Insomnia. Much like the day before yesterday - and the day after - the two of them had separated - Prompto going to visit Scythas where he worked - and Ignis attempting to simply _look around_.

However he began to suspect that running into Arastoss each time was no mere coincidence, the young man’s awkward excuses mixed with Ignis noting the presence of other Crownsguard prior to Arastoss’s appearances lending a bit of weight to his theory.

But that was beside the point.

The two of them had made fast friends once again with their lost companions, and here they sat again for the night, recounting their adventures.

“I wish I’d been able to witness that.” Ignis mused aloud, his light laugh ringing in the small room.

“Hah - don’t worry, I got you covered buddy! Here!” Prompto whipped out his camera, scooting closer to Ignis as the man eagerly peeked over his shoulder - the moment he did his face melted into another genuine fit of laughter.

It was Scythas. Casually sitting across from Prompto - eyes focused on the food in front of him - with a fork full of salad halfway to his mouth.

Unbelievable.

“That is something I never thought I’d ever see.” Ignis remarked as he watched Prompto flip through the pictures that day, some images pulling a smile from his lips.

“Me either. I mean…” The blond sighed as he rested his camera in his lap, shaking his head as he stared past hotel walls and into memory. “He’s...different - but - but he’s still _there._ I don’t know how to explain it…” He shook his head again, eyes falling to the ground as he thought.

Ignis ran a hand through Prompto’s hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, absently committing to memory how the low light played through the blond strands as his friend leaned into the gesture with a happy hum. No. Prompto didn’t need to explain it. Ignis knew exactly what he was talking about…

Arastoss was the same way. Different in so many things, but the things that made him _Gladio_ were definitely still there.

He smiled to himself as he recalled the earlier day.

“So...I was gonna ask you. I know we gotta cover the Parade - but can I invite Noct? He said he usually doesn’t go - but I kinda...convinced him to try.”

Ignis blinked over at Prompto, momentarily taken aback.

Ah, how remiss of him. Ignis had failed to bring up Arastoss’s invitation to the Parade also; Prompto and him having returned to the hotel a few hours apart and well into the night. There hadn’t been a time to mention it either come the next morning, and the following evening had been spent recounting their day.

“I suppose now would be a good time to mention that Arastoss expressed an interest in joining us for the festivities as well.”

Prompto blinked widely at him - Ignis was amused to see that it took the blond a moment to place _who_ exactly he spoke of - before he pressed his lips together tightly. It looked like Prompto was caught between being excited and being concerned as silence rang over them.

“Oh...wow. So...does that mean that - it’s gonna be us? Four? Together?” Prompto asked after a long pause, his eyes shining in what seemed to be wary excitement.

Ignis cast his gaze to the side, nodding absently. “It would appear so.”  

He watched from the corner of his eye as Prompto failed to keep the smile from his face as he shook his head.

“Heh... _finally_.”

Ignis bowed his head, a small smile tugging at his own lips as he stared at his folded hands.

“Indeed.”

Together again. One last time.

 

~

 

The day of the Dawn Parade arrived, and though Prompto had thought it would be a lot more awkward when the four of them finally met - it, again, took him by surprise how easy it flowed when they did. They’d all agreed to meet at Noct’s stand, as it was the only stationary point that they were all passingly familiar with.

Gladio and Noct immediately took a liking to each other, each addressing the other in a similar manner of vague recognition as they voiced that they had, indeed, seen each other around before. It took barely any effort for the two to move from the mere pleasantries of strangers to an easy banter like long lost friends, much to Prompto and Ignis’ bitter-sweet amusement. Introductions taken care of, it hadn’t taken long, however, for Prompto and Gladio to take the lead in ushering the group around the busy streets filled with various dancers, arcade games, floats, and various other activities.

Though the main purpose for their wanderings should have been focused on documenting the festivities, it wasn’t long before they were completely absorbed in the many activities that littered the streets.

Noct had insisted Prompto give the shooting booth a try - and much to Noct’s, Gladio’s and the game master’s open astonishment - Prompto left the booth with a satisfied grin and large Carbuncle plushie, that he all but shoved into Noct’s hands. Ignis had merely laughed in the background, bumping fists with the sharpshooter when the others weren’t looking.

Gladio was all too insistent that he give the high striker a try, and with one swing of the hammer - not only was the force so strong that the puck lodged itself into the bell, effectively breaking the machine much to Ignis’ _incredible_ amusement and Gladio’s embarassment  - won the grand prize. Fortunately, the operator was just as amused, and with a red-face and wheezy laugh, he tossed the guard the highly prized Moogle plushie. Gladio had all but fled when the operator laughingly told him to avoid the other high strikers around the streets, and Prompto noted with great amusement that Ignis had hung back to pass the operator several thousand gil to cover repairs.

Prompto almost flipped out when he spotted the small river that was currently advertising a fishing contest, and he had all but shoved Noct straight into the water as he ushered him towards the game. After blowing away the other contestants with a ridiculously large catch of fish, the fisherman successfully presented Prompto with a chocobo plushie so large that they’d had to make a separate trip back to Prompto and Ignis’ car so that they’d actually be able to maneuver the streets properly without it getting in the way.

It was also highly entertaining to three of their group when a Chocobo dressed employee sprung out at them and proceeded to persistently follow them - much to Ignis’ horror - until Ignis finally caved in and agreed to play the “How much do you know about Eos” quiz. He not only managed to successfully answer each question immediately and correctly, but even expanded the employee’s own knowledge - much to the employee’s evident shock and joy. It earned Ignis an overly excited hug that knocked his glasses askew and a bag full of Choco-Mog Medallions, which he immediately passed onto Prompto.

Needless to say - Prompto had collected a good amount of photos at that point - most of which he admitted were for personal pleasure - and though they had made it a point to stop and ask a few questions to the people celebrating the Parade for the article, the majority of the day went to spending it with each other.

It was when evening arrived that Insomnia truly came alive, however.

 

-

 

Arastoss all but panicked when he realized that the fireworks were going to start soon, and with a mischievous grin, he had ushered the three to follow him through the winding streets.

“See? What’d a tell ya. Happy you took me up on the offer, now?” He asked, folding his arms as he triumphantly smirked at the three of them.

“Still not clear on the bit where you managed to snag a key to the roof of the Old Citadel.” Scythas remarked from his side, though it was easy to see the older man’s wide eyes as the constant gusts of wind blew his hair back.

“Just called in a few favors. One of the perks of being a favorite in the guard.” Arastoss said smugly, though his words trailed off as he caught sight of the two figures that stared silently out at the city by the rail.

Clades and Lumen had been eerily quiet as they’d followed him through the Old Citadel and up to the upper floors, which had been cordoned off from the general public. They’d never have managed to get inside if he hadn’t managed to convince Iris to let him borrow the key for the night. The place had been cleaned up as far as Arastoss knew; floors polished, walls rebuilt and glass replaced. And sure, the place was more than a little intimidating, especially at night, but the almost... _mournful_ sort of silence that hovered over the two METEOR employees had been concerning. Arastoss would be one of the first to admit that it felt a bit like _sacrilege_ to enter the Old Citadel for something so childish as getting the best view for fireworks, but he’d wanted to share the experience with his new friends.

He hoped he hadn’t somehow ruined the night for them instead.

“Uh - you guys like it?” Arastoss asked after a moment. “Lumen, I thought this might be a good place to get a shot or two.”

Again, he was met with a brief moment of silence, but after a second, Lumen cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from whatever he’d been looking at, “Ah...yeah, this’ll be perfect.” The blond said, donned what looked to be a rather painful smile as he took a few steps back to ready his camera.

Arastoss thought he saw a hint of a tears in the older man’s eyes when he’d turned to answer, but wondered if he’d just imagined it when Lumen excitedly dragged Scythas to the side.

“I suppose this is what you meant by ‘connections’.” Clades said after a moment, glancing over the rim of his glasses as Arastoss approached him. “Just what sort of favors did you call in to achieve this?”

Arastoss let out a light laugh that was carried away by the night wind as he joined the other at the rail. “Think you might be better off not knowing.”

“No, please continue. The masses deserve to know the secrets to securing the best views and hide aways around Insomnia.” Clades drawled with a teasing grin. “Imagine the scandal.”

Arastoss rolled his eyes with a smile as he lightly shoved the smaller man who gently laughed.

_Ka-chink_

He turned to see Lumen lower his camera, a gentle smirk on his face as he checked the image on the camera screen with Scythas looking over his shoulder.

“Wow. Isn’t that romantic?” Scythas observed jokingly as he leaned on Lumen’s shoulder, and had Arastoss not been playing close attention, he would have missed the way Clades suddenly stiffened.

Ah, shit.

He’d noticed the way Clades seemed to clam up whenever he teased him in a flirtatious way, and that wasn’t to say anything of his reaction when Arastoss had complimented his eyes before. He’d tried to back off a little since it obviously made Clades uncomfortable, but...seemed he wasn’t doing as well as he’d thought if other people were poking fun at them. Even Lumen looked worried, the blond’s gaze immediately shifting from his camera to Clades, who’d surreptitiously widened the space between him and Arastoss.

He’d have to work on that. For now though...

“You know what’d be really romantic?” Arastoss boomed, clearing the distance between himself and Scythas whose eyes widened comically as he effectively hauled the older man over to the edge of the rail by his collar. “If I dangled you off the railing in the _soft glow a’ the moonlight_.”

Scythas’s frantic struggle coupled with hiccuping laughter immediately lightened the tension that had befallen them. “Hey - hey - _okay!_ I get it - ”

Arastoss released his grip on Scythas as he pulled back, smirking as the man straightened out his clothing. “Haven’t your parents told you to respect your elders?” Scythas huffed as he playfully shoved Arastoss as they walked back towards the other two.

“Yeah, but you barely qualify as an elder. I could squash you with one hand.” He chuckled as he _shoved_ the other man back, sending Scythas stumbling with another laugh.

However, when Arastoss refocused on the other two of their group, it was to see Lumen with an almost, _longing_ expression on his face and Clades had immediately turned away once Arastoss’s gaze fell on them.

He couldn’t understand why they always fell so oddly silent and distant at the most random times. It was like they were caught in a memory, or distracted by a thought -

_EEEEEeeeeeee - BOOM!!_

Arastoss’ thoughts were immediately torn away as he whipped around as the first fireworks shattered the night sky in a brilliant myriad of colors. His eyes widened at the same time Lumen let out an excited whoop of laughter as another large burst of colors filled the night, reflecting off their faces in bright blues and reds.

He glanced towards Lumen when the photographer suddenly dashed towards the rail - only to nearly tip off the side as he eagerly leaned over it - with camera at the ready for the next slew fireworks to go off. It wasn’t long before the other three joined him, staring up with wide eyes as the night sky was lit on fire.

It was the most content Arastoss had felt in a long time - comfortable and happy in his own skin. In just a few short days he’d made a friend that he could honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with, and in an even shorter time span, he’d made two more that had clicked with him on a level that he’d never known before.

He had friends in the guard, but something was different about these three. Perhaps it was the fact that they were foreigners? Their age differences? It didn’t really matter, all Arastoss knew was that this night had been one of the most enjoyable of his life, and even as they continued to stare up at the shower of lights, he wished that it would never end.

 

~

 

Somehow, the four of them had all wanted to continue their night after the finale, and with mutual agreement, they all headed back to Prompto and Ignis’ hotel room.

Bright laughter and playful jibes were shared as they settled themselves in the room, Prompto producing a pack of cards that lead to various games that were more an afterthought in the face of enjoying each others’ company. It was as if they had traveled back in time, much to Ignis and Prompto’s bittersweet nostalgia. Ignis was the first to win nearly every game, and Prompto let out a characteristic bellow of good-humored defeat as he flopped back onto the bed - losing again for the fourth time that night much to other three’s amusement.

The night passed quickly as their conversation flowed easily from topic to topic - from stories of their lives to mundane subjects like favorite foods and hobbies - yet each one boundlessly entertaining.

Through it all, Prompto was left with a feeling of deepening grief as he regarded his two lost friends.

They were...so happy and content with their lives. He could see it in the way they lit up whenever they talked about their jobs, friends and family. Noct was clearly satisfied with his current lifestyle - as he described the newly founded town of Cape Caem as sleepy and peaceful harbor. The fisherman adored his quiet life, with the peace of the water and fish around him, and the few friends he had there too was enough to keep him happy and content.

Gladio was making great strides to be promoted in his unit, describing in detail how he’d make it happen. He hoped - much to Prompto’s heartache for Ignis - that the promotion would be able to provide him with enough to be able to support the family he wished to build with Sicha. Gladio’s eyes were so full of honest sincerity, that Prompto couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest as he could see that Ignis was genuinely _happy_ for Gladio. Despite everything, Ignis just wanted the other man to be happy…for _both_ of them to be happy.

Prompto though, he couldn’t honestly let his friends _go_ and be happy with it.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that they eventually settled down, tugging blankets and pillows off the beds so that they could continue to talk comfortably together even as the exhaustion from the day inevitably drew two of their number into the realm of dreams.

It was with anxious, bloodshot eyes that Prompto had scooted closer to Ignis after the other two had fallen asleep, hand latching onto the other like a lifeline. He drew in a watery breath, refusing to turn his gaze away from the ceiling, lest he lose his nerve. “I uh…”

He heard Ignis roll onto his side - thin fingers shifting his hand so that their fingers were twined together - and Prompto silently thanked his friend for his silent support as he obviously waited patiently for the blond to continue. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tightly to suppress the burning sensation of tears.

Prompto swallowed heavily with a ragged gasp, “Um...I think it’s best that we don’t...say anything…” He whispered, lips trembling as he continued to stare up at the ceiling even as hot tears spilled over his cheeks.

It was only when he felt gentle hands pull him into a tight and warm hug that Prompto let out a quiet sob, eyes closed and face pressed into his friend’s chest as he listened to the steady breaths of Noct and Gladio sleeping peacefully.

They slept no more than a few hours before they silently gathered their things, slipped out of the room, and left Insomnia behind.

 

~

 

“So...what are you going to do now…?”

Prompto’s voice was meek in the small hum of the car that drifted easily past desert dunes and shrubs, and he refused to let his eyes look behind him at the ever shrinking city.

Ignis kept his eyes locked firmly on the road before him, his expression blank and unreadable as he hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll return to Altissia after I drop you off in Lestallum, I think.” He answered simply after a moment.

Prompto sighed and bowed his head, “I...know that it was kinda luck that we managed to be able to cover the Parade together with our jobs, but…” He turned his head, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. “Do you think we’ll be able to meet again? Hang out?”

A beat of silence filled the air, nothing but the engine’s hum filling the space between them.

“I can’t say.”

Prompto shut his eyes, a sharp stab of hurt penetrating his chest at the words.

“Right, yeah…”

“...But, Prompto,” The blond turned his head towards Ignis, whose expression had noticeably softened even though he kept his eyes forward. “If you have need of me, for anything, I am only a phone call away.”

Violet-blue eyes blinked at Ignis for a moment, pondering the sincere tone even as he mulled over the unspoken message of _I can’t stay_.

Prompto wasn’t going to tell Ignis that _now_ was the time that he needed him. He was mourning the loss of two people who meant more to him than anything - and it felt like he was losing another - and knowing that they had deliberately left in a way that the other two could not find them was eating him alive -

But Prompto _knew_ it was the best thing to do. He’d have broken down in front of them if they’d been forced to say goodbye to their faces.

Allowing them to live normal lives without the terror and paranoia of their past constantly hovering over them - it was the most selfless thing they could have done…

If only it didn’t feel like he was ripping his heart and soul out to do it.

Prompto closed his eyes in grief.

“...Okay.”

The word was barely more than a whisper, and as Prompto turned to look out the window with his chin propped in hand, he wondered what the lonely future would hold in store for him as he silently cried for his loss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AGAIN, PLEASE CHECK OUT "In Another Time" FOR A FULL FIC OF THIS)
> 
> I have a little treat for you guys! Check out my tumblr rainedrop777 for some fanart by yours truly :P This is what happens after sitting on a plane for 6 hours with nothing to do…
> 
> The reincarnated boys: https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160992904616/mmmkaaayyy-heres-a-little-reference-for-you-guys  
> Height comparison: https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160993108331/height-comparisons-for-my-chapter-25-drabbling-in  
> Things Gladio drew in his sleep: https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160993046211/aaaaannndddd-more-iggy-hehehe AND (the one in the story:) https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160993004061
> 
> But anyway...
> 
> *Eyes are bloodshot as her hands twitch* Heheheh...ehhehehehee….holy shit. Wow - this was insanely horrible to write - in a good way. I love how this is the longest drabble I’ve ever written and it STILL ended on an incomplete note. Good lord. But god - GODS - I’m just - *falls to knees* SO SORRY! THIS WAS AN AWFUL WAY TO END IT AND I KNOW IT GOOD LORD *SOBS TO THE HEAVENS* POOR PROM PROM!
> 
> Will they ever get their memories back!? Why is Ignis saying they won’t see each other again? What is Prompto going to do now that he knows Noct’s living in Cape Caem? Will Gladio be able to forget Ignis’ stunning green eyes? Why is Noct getting an odd feeling as he looks over at the Justice Monsters Five machine? 
> 
> WILL THESE QUESTIONS EVER BE ANSWERED!?
> 
> *clears throat* Good lord. Anyway - I hope you guys enjoyed this horrible angsty but amazing prompt given by Hey Hey - THANK YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR! Your creativity was ASTOUNDING! - 
> 
> And also thank you to EVERYONE else who contributed! Again, your prompts were SO GUT WRENCHINGLY amazing and I’m crying again because I’m so sad I can’t write them all... Umm...so please let me know if you’d like to do this again - because honestly I felt terrible having to pick between them - especially if you guys don’t really want to do this - I can ALWAYS stick with the polls and you guys can continue to drop your prompts! I would mainly do that contest because I feel bad that I can’t get to everyone’s prompts - so yeah - I guess I’ll do that based on my feelings. 
> 
> AND THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY GODDESS KIA! SDKFJSKDFKSD *HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGSS* YOU PUT SO MUCH WORK INTO THIS AND I JUST APPRECIATE AND LOVE YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!
> 
> *Clasps hands together* ALLLRRRIIIHGGGHHTTT - NOW FOR A LITTLE SOMETHIN’ SOMETHIN’ - POOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *CHEERS* - ‘cause uh - yeah - WE NEED SOME MAJOR FLUFF -
> 
> 1: Flower shop/tattoo parlor AU: Prompto has just started working at a flower shop under Gladiolus Amicitia, the owner. Across the street is a tattoo parlor that is known to be the finest and highest quality in all of Insomnia, owned by the famed Ignis Scientia. Every Tuesday and Thursday, however, Prompto watches as a dark haired young man comes in and simply browses the flowers. His mysterious and reserved personality piques Prompto’s interest - and even more so when he discovers that not only does that young man attend the same University he does, but he works at the tattoo parlor across the street. Things take an interesting turn, however, when he discovers that the owners of the two shops have a very ruthless, bloody, and frankly terrifying history: In other words; they’re bitter exes. 
> 
> 2: Continuation of chapter 4: “Cup Noodles and Secret Desires” - Prompto is devastatingly confused. Noct has been avoiding him and acting strange for the past week. He can’t figure out what’s wrong. But he’s determined to make sure it doesn’t stay that way. So he asks Ignis and Gladio for advice - much to their shock and confusement. 
> 
> 3: Weapon Swap: ‘nuff said :P. Prompto is no good with a lance - or daggers, Gladio is bored with handguns, Noct just sitting back laughing at them all, and Ignis is taking them all by storm with his incredible katana-wielding skills. Oh - and Cor attempts using the Prompto’s AutoCrossbow - oh, boy.
> 
> VOTE IT UP MY LOVELIES! HEHEH
> 
> I’m sorry for leaving this on such an angsty note...I feel really bad...ehehehe….*Slinks away* 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! PLLEEEAASEE do not hesitate to comment and leave your prompts! THEY ARE ALWAYS SO WELCOME AND GREATLY APPRECIATED! I’m not kidding - THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED! :D :D :D


	26. Swap n' Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weapon Swap ‘nuff said :P. Prompto is no good with a lance - or daggers, Gladio is bored with handguns, Noct just sitting back laughing at them all, and Ignis is taking them all by storm with his incredible sword-wielding skills. Oh - and Papa Cor attempts using the Prompto’s AutoCrossbow - oh, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE - LONG TIME NO SEE SDKFJLSDKFJLSDKJF: *Clears throat* yeah, sorry this update has taken a while, lots of things have been holding me back lately. *CRIES* I’M ONLY HUMAN! SLDKFJLSKDJFKDJF BUT YEESSS THIS DRABBLE WON THE POOLLLL The Weapon Swap! :D :D:D :D SUCH A BRILLIANT PROMPT FOR SURE! And uh - yes - MUCH NEEDED FLUFF OH MY GOD *SOBS* SO YES! HERE IT IS!
> 
> \- and to be frank - this update wouldn’t have even gotten out as quickly as it did now if I didn’t have some help - and I think it’s time by now that I formally introduce my coauthor and editor - who has basically saved my butt when it comes to being able to get my drabbles out recently. 
> 
> You guys know who it is: 
> 
> *Spotlight shines on Kiacoral*
> 
> Dragon: Say hello, Dearest, and tell the nice readers a bit about yourself and how you’re SAVING MY BUTT and helping me with all my drabbles and stories! *BEAMS*
> 
> Kia: Hey everyone! Don’t listen to Dragon over here, she does all the hard work for you guys cause she’s awesome like that. ;) But, like Dragon said, editor/co-author is what I am (and she is too), not sure how much more elaborating you can do on that, lol! In any case, I’ll probably be hanging out for a while here with her on these Drabbles in the future, so, looking forward to bringing more stuff for you guys to read! *bows* Thanks for all the kudos, comments and positive response to Dragon’s hard work! :D Back to you Dragon~
> 
> Dragon: *waves hand* as always; so modest. Kia actually wrote 95% of this drabble! (Yes, those are actual stats hheeh) Like I said before, lots of life issues hitting me right now - so having her help let's me keep pace with these drabbles! Anyway, really hope you guys enjoy this one! I SURE DID! HEHEHEHEHEH *FLAILS* 
> 
> ENJOY! :D :D :D

* * *

 

It had always been something of a given, but perhaps it was because of that, that Prompto found it so stunning how amazing Ignis could be sometimes. It wasn’t even that he was more knowledgeable than people several years his senior, or that he somehow managed to take care of their small party like the mother none of them ever really knew. Ignis was amazing, cause he didn’t even seem to _realize_ his awesomeness sometimes.

“Is there something wrong Prompto?”

“Huh?” Prompto blinked out of his absent daze to find Ignis - who was currently sitting in his chair on the blond’s right - looking at him in mild concern. The group had settled down for the night at the nearest Haven, and were now simply relaxing around the fire after finishing dinner. Gladio had wandered to the edges of the Haven’s boundaries to workout, and Noct was currently in something of a food coma, slouched in his chair on the other side of Ignis with eyes closed and breathing peacefully. Ignis had been flipping through his phone with a his thumb, green eyes  half-lidded as he seemingly lost himself in another world. Prompto on the other hand...

Ignis uncrossed his legs as he leaned forward with a frown, “You’ve been staring at me for the past half hour.”

“Uh, really?” The blond straightened in his chair from where he’d been leaning against the armrest with his chin propped up. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, feeling a bit self-conscious at having been apparently staring. “Uh…”

The strategist raised a concerned brow, setting his phone aside completely, “Are you feeling ill?”

Prompto stared blankly for a moment, before flushing in embarrassment, “Oh! No, I’m fine!”

“You sure?” Ignis’ tone matched his look of concerned skepticism.

Prompto nodded with a sheepish laugh, “Yeah, I’m fine, I was just, uh…”

The longer the blond floundered for an answer that wasn’t _completely_ embarrassing, the more worried Ignis looked. “Uh, y’see - ”

“He was probably wondering how the hell you don’t manage to cut your fingers off.”

Prompto internally sighed in relief as Ignis turned to Gladio as the Shield settled down across the fire from them with an amused grin, “Astrals knows how often I think the same thing.”

The strategist tilted his head, “Pardon?”

Gladio looked pointedly down at the other’s hand.

“Oh.” Ignis pursed his lips thoughtfully as he glanced down at the dagger that he had - until a moment ago - been spinning and flipping through his fingers without thought, “Apologies, I didn’t realize.”

Prompto snorted while Gladio laughed, “You mean you didn’t _know_ you were flipping a dagger around like a freaking pencil?”

“Apparently.” Ignis leaned back in his seat with a look of chagrin as he dismissed his weapon in a shower of blue sparks.

“You should see him with kitchen knives,” Noctis suddenly grumbled from where he was slumped in his chair, “Damn circus sometimes.”

Ignis huffed in amusement as Gladio started laughing again and Prompto blatantly gaped, “It’s hardly that dramatic, Noct.”

“Dude, seriously!?” Prompto whined petulantly, “How come I didn’t know about this?!”

“Frankly, I thought you already knew,” Ignis replied with a roll of his shoulders, “You see me in battle after all.”

“Well, yeah, but it's not the same.” Prompto mumbled half-heartedly, “When you're doing all that acrobatic stuff, I dunno, it's like your fighting style, not something you do like... _that_ , I guess...”

Ignis hummed, “Would you not say that your own personal flair during battle is not similar though?”

Prompto frowned in confusion. “Huh?”

“He's probably talking ‘bout how you spin your guns sometimes.” Noct lifted his hands to demonstrate the motion.

Prompto snorted and waved a hand dismissively. “Dude, totally not the same, anyone can do that.”

“Care to make a wager on that?”

“Huh?”

Prompto was glad he wasn't the only one to stare at Ignis in bewilderment.

“What’re you talking ‘bout?” Gladio spoke up with obvious interest.

Ignis leaned back with a secretive smile as he crossed his legs, “Merely that Prompto is underestimating the level of skill he wields with his firearms. Outside of Noct, I doubt either of us could display the same level of mastery.”

Gladio snorted, “How hard can it be to aim and shoot?”

“Hey!” Prompto jabbed a finger at the Shield in half-hearted irritation, “I’d like to see you do better!”

Gladio grinned, “Try me.”

“Have you even _held_ a gun before?” Prompto asked, half-joking, “Thought you Shields were all ‘bout, y’know, _shields_ and stuff.”

The dark haired man snorted, “We’re not _that_ outdated.”

Prompto opened his mouth to retort, but -

“That settles it then.”

Gladio and Prompto turned to look at Ignis who was smiling, “Gladio will try a hand at Prompto’s firearms temporarily.”

Prompto blinked, “Uh…”

“Then what's he gonna use?” Gladio crossed his arms skeptically. Prompto’s gaze whipped back towards the Shield in surprise.

Ignis dipped his head towards the sharpshooter, “Would you like to try daggers or lances for a day, Prompto?”

“Whoa, wait, hold on.” Prompto raised his hands as he glanced between the older men, “Are you serious?”

The two traded looks before Ignis replied for the both of them. “Quite.”

Prompto stared, “Uh, well, okay, sure.” He tossed his hands up. “Why not.”

“So, if Prompto’s using your daggers…?” Gladio trailed off questioningly.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Swords of course.”

Prompto raised a hand to his forehead, mind whirling at the sudden turn of events. “Uh, is all this even possible?” He asked, leaning around Ignis to look at Noct.

Noct shrugged in apparent disinterest, eyes still closed. “Don’t see why not, I switch weapons all the time.”

“Yeah, but you’re _you_.” Prompto felt the need to point out.

“It’s a mere matter of intent.” Ignis supplied, lifting a hand. “Take the same principle you use when switching from handguns to machinery and…”

Prompto made an impressed, intrigued noise as his Quicksilver appeared in Ignis’ hand, only to vanish and be replaced by Noct’s Engine Blade. “Whoa…”

“So you see,” Ignis dismissed the blade, “Completely possible.”

Gladio snorted fondly, “Show off.”

The strategist smirked before glancing towards the prince, “Of course, this is all up to Noct.”

The prince shrugged, “Do whatever. Just don’t mind me laughing at all of you when you make total asses out of yourselves.”

Prompto sputtered while Gladio and Ignis traded telling glances before focusing on Noct with matching grins, “We’ll see about that, your Highness.”

“Better watch your back Noct,” Gladio commented airily as he pushed himself up and headed for the tent. “Never know what might happen in the heat of battle.”

Noct looked between his two oldest friends warily, “...I’m gonna get hit by friendly fire, aren’t I...?”

 

~

 

“I give up!”

The group had decided that with the little ‘wager’ going on, they’d take a day to acclimate themselves to the adjustment before going out on a hunt to test it out. Ignis had offered his assistance, but at the moment however, Prompto couldn’t seem to get the hang out of it.

Prompto tipped backwards onto the ground with a loud groan of defeat, unable to help pouting as he heard Noct’s laughter somewhere in the background, “How the hell do you make it look so easy?!”

Ignis set his hands on his hips as he looked down at the blond, “Practice.”

“Okay, I understand practice, but _this_ -” Prompto quickly sat up and focused on his hands.

The tell-tale crystalline blue shimmer flickered between his fingers, but even as Prompto tried to focus on summoning Ignis’ first set of daggers, all he ended up with - after a solid minute of struggle - was a whole lot of frustration and a headache. Prompto let out another groan as he let the magic fade away, “ - _this_ , is just cruel and unusual punishment! And when did you ever have time to practice something like this?!”

Ignis sighed as Gladio and Noct abandoned their own activities to approach the two, “If you must know, I used my spare time after I began my physical training.”

“Can you do this?!” Prompto immediately turned to the Shield with a put-upon scowl.

Gladio shrugged, “More or less, yeah.”

“Show me!”

The Shield’s eyes flicked between Prompto and Ignis, before he raised his hand - and after a long second - summoned Calamity. The blond let out a yell of frustration, “WHY?!”

Noct chuckled while Ignis answered with a small smile, “You have to remember Prompto, Gladio and I have been doing this for a lot longer than you.”

“But still - ” The blond whined.

“As ironic as it is for me to say this…” The strategist crossed his arms with a sigh, “I mentioned it earlier, but you’re _thinking_ too hard. Magic is more instinct and _feeling_ then _thought_ , and the fact that you’re getting headaches - ” Prompto rubbed his neck sheepishly at the disapproving look the older man sent him over the top of his glasses, “ - speaks volumes.”

“Hey, I’ll be the first to admit I’m more of a gut-feeling kinda guy, but I’m _still_ not getting _this_.” Prompto raised a hand and glowered down at it as he tried again, “What do you guys feel when you do it? Maybe that’ll help?”

Noct raised his arms above his head as he turned away, “Tingly.”

“Something like a shock?” Gladio mused aloud. “Or burning?”

Prompto raised his brows incredulously, “That’s like, two different things!”

Ignis held his chin thoughtfully, “Perhaps someone with a bit more experience would be better suited to explaining this. I must admit even I’m not confident in the mechanics when it comes to the magic of Kings.”

“If Specs is saying that, then we’re all doomed.” Noct called from where he’d slumped down in his chair.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “Perhaps you’d like to provide some insight on the matter then, your Highness?”

Noct raised his hands with a shake of his head, “Hey, I don’t understand it either, I just do it.”

Gladio laughed as he moved to sit by Noct and Ignis shook his head with a fond sigh. Prompto crossed his arms with a resigned groan, “Well, Noct’s obviously no help. So, what now? Call it off?”

A thoughtful silence fell over the group. However, they all turned to look at Ignis when the man snapped his fingers, “That’s it.”

“...You thinkin’ what I think you’re thinkin’?” Gladio tilted his head towards the strategist with a grin.

Ignis responded in kind as he pulled his cellphone out, “I believe I am.”

Noct and Prompto traded confused looks as the strategist walked a little ways away, cell to his ear as he spoke after a brief pause. “Hello? It’s Ignis.”

The other three watched in interest as Ignis quietly conversed with whoever was on the other line, Noct and Prompto prodding at Gladio to spill, unsuccessfully.

“...Understood, we’ll await your arrival.”

Prompto and Noct watched the strategist return with curious eyes, “Who was that?”

Ignis’ lips quirked upwards, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Wait a second -” Gladio watched as Ignis took a seat in his chair as he flipped through his phone. “- I don’t think you were thinkin’ what I thought you were thinkin’’.”

Ignis merely smirked and continued to flip through his phone while Gladio and the other two exchanged wary glances.

It wasn’t until a long hour that they finally figured out who Ignis had called, and when Prompto had bounded up to the man entering their campsite, Gladio and Noct were merely left to exchange glances as Cor the Immortal walked into their campsite. “So what’s this I hear about a wager?”

Gladio’s slitted eyes flew to Ignis. “Yeah. Definitely not what I was thinkin’.

~

“Yup. This wasn’t what I was thinkin’ _at all.”_  Gladio had grumbled after a well rounded match with the Marshal - rolling his shoulder in obvious discomfort as he took his place around the fire.

Cor had been incredibly amused by the wager, and eagerly took up the opportunity to attempt to demonstrate a bit of the skill to the group - namely Prompto who was having difficulty summoning the blades in the first place.

By the time Ignis called for a lunch break - a few hours after the Marshal’s arrival - Prompto had successfully managed to summon a dagger.

Once.

“Gods, why is this so hard?” Prompto grumbled under his breath, barely even noticing when a plate of food was shoved into the hand he _wasn’t_ currently glaring at as he tried to call out the dagger again.

“Don’t force it.” Cor answered blandly from his spot next to the blond, “The magic of Kings isn’t something that everyone is able to use so freely.” The older man sighed wearily even as he nodded in thanks towards Ignis when the strategist handed him a plate, “An unfortunate thing, that most Crown citizens lack the affinity for it.”

“Really?” Prompto blinked in surprise, flicking his fingers with an internal sigh of relief as he summoned his Quicksilver without issue. “Shouldn’t it be the opposite?”

“Theoretically speaking, perhaps,” Ignis answered when it became apparent the Marshal wasn’t going to reply, “No one knows why magic answers more easily to those born outside of the Crown City, and I can vouch for the many hours of research spent on the subject. However, nothing conclusive was ever discovered on the matter.”

“Must mean I’m pretty special then.” Gladio hummed from where he was shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth, winking at the strategist as he did so.

“Then that makes me _extra_ special.” Noct commented, sitting back in his chair with a sly grin.

“Huh.” Prompto blinked absently before he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth, letting out a happy hum of surprise at tasting one of his favorites, “ _That_ hits the spot! Thanks Ignis!”

Ignis smiled. “A little reward for your hard work.”

Prompto swayed in his seat as he happily ate, much to the rest of the group’s amusement.

“Hey, I’m the one pickin’ up the slack around here,” Gladio nudged Ignis playfully with a waggle of his eyebrows as he leaned over his armrest, “Don’t I get anything?”

Ignis glanced at the other from beneath his lashes with a coy smirk.

Noct groaned and chunked a piece food at the pair, “Get a room, you two!”

“Don’t play with your food, Noct.” Was the immediate retort.

Prompto chuckled as the prince rolled his eyes with a grumble, even as he obediently focused back on his plate under Ignis’ firm gaze.

“So tell me.” The four younger men turned to look at the Marshal, “What exactly brought this all on?”

“Ah,” Ignis sat back, “The fault lies with me, Marshal.”

Cor cocked a brow. “That’s certainly unusual for you.”

Ignis merely shrugged. “It seemed appropriate at the time.”

“I - ”

A loud triumphant whoop cut the Marshal off, and all eyes went to Prompto who had leapt out of his seat with daggers in hand. The blond dismissed the blades, only to re-summon them immediately after with a bright laugh. “Hell yeah!”

Ignis caught Cor’s eye and smiled, “Looks like we won’t have to cut off our little wager after all.”

 

~

 

“Do you really think we should be doing this hunt?” Prompto asked nervously, checking and rechecking his ability to summon Ignis’ daggers, “I mean, it’s only been a day.”

“C’mon Prompto, it’s not all _that_ bad,” Noct bumped his friend in the side as he passed him, “Me ‘n Cor will pick up the slack.”

“Speak for yourself,” the Marshal replied as he crossed his arms, “I’m only here to observe.”

Ignis gave the older man a knowing look as he patted the blond’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine Prompto.”

“But hey, if you want to slack off, be our guest,” Gladio added as he joined Noct ahead of the group.

“Why do I feel like you’re all making fun of me,” Prompto huffed.

“Probably cause we are,” Noct grinned over his shoulder.

“Thanks dude, really.”

“Welcome.”

“In any case,” Ignis patted the blond on the shoulder once more before sweeping past, “Eyes forward.”

Prompto watched as his friends moved ahead of him with purpose and straightened his shoulders with a deep breath, “Right.”

~

“We’re doomed! _Pretty_ sure we’re doomed!” Prompto wailed, letting out a yelp as he ducked and rolled away from a jet of poison.

“PROMPTO!” Gladio barked as he ran around the edges of the battlefield to provide cover fire, “Stop bitching and start killing!”

“How the hell do you kill _anything_ with these things Ignis?!’ Prompto shouted towards the strategist who was backflipping out of the way of a tail sweep, “You’re not human!”

Much to Prompto’s incredulity, Ignis had the gall to actually _laugh_ even as he dashed forward again to draw the Midgardsormr’s attention away from Gladio, Ice Brand in hand. Prompto let out a frustrated whine before lifting his weapons and charging back in.

The hunt had been admittedly a little rough at the start - though filled more with playful jibes and snark than anything remotely worrisome - what with Ice Bombs having a habit of exploding and all, on top of the fact it started raining mid-battle. And it was night time. So, poor visibility, poor weather conditions - Prompto had to stop the urge from crying about his wilting hair - and the stupid things just _wouldn’t stop exploding_!

It had come to a point where Prompto was so frustrated he almost slammed down his weapons, “I CAN’T DO THIS.”

“Prompto! _FOCUS!”_ Cor had commanded from beside him - shoving him to the side at the last second as an Ice Bomb had exploded near them. The sharp shine of the katana cutting through the daemon danced in Prompto’s eyes as he reoriented himself, standing to his feet with a grunt.

“I’m certain I taught you better than that,” Cor scolded, hauling Prompto the rest of the way to his feet as the Ice Bombs were temporarily drawn away by Gladio’s rapid fire of Rebellion.

“Yeah, Dad, but _you’re_ not using a different set of weapons!” The gunslinger avidly defended, panting as he summoned the daggers into his palms. “It’s like a completely different set of rules!” He called over the sound of Ignis and Gladio chopping and shooting away at the daemons.

“Not entirely, Prompto.” Cor retorted as he sheathed his katana.

“Well if you think it’s so easy _,_ then why don’t you give it a try?” The blond puffed, shooting the Marshal a glance the same time his blue eyes turned to him in surprise.

Prompto’s weapons disappeared in a shower of blue light, only to reappear with a giant machine gripped tightly in both of his hands. His scrunched face glowered at the taller man as he roughly shoved the weapon into his hands, Cor’s eyes widening in surprise as he instinctively caught the weapon.

“Yeah - give _that_ a try, _DAD.”_ The blond huffed, watching in dark amusement as his adopted father eyed the ridiculously large object.

“When in the _Astrals_ names did you learn to use this!?”

“I - ah - “ The blond paused, unwilling to admit that he hadn’t exactly... _learned_ how to use it. He just hadn’t bothered to correct the crownguard that had randomly decided that Prompto knew how to use it - and much as Prompto had done to Cor - shoved it into his hands and told him that was going to be his secondary weapon. “Doesn’t matter - it’s not as _easy_ as it looks, huh!?” Violet-blue eyes twinkled in slight humor as Cor fiddled around with the machine.

“Shouldn’t...be a problem.” Prompto’s heart sunk as Cor heaved up the weapon, charging forward towards the group of Ice Bombs.

The blond shook his head and followed, concentrating on keeping the weapon summoned in Cor’s hands as the Marshal released a flurry of attacks on the Ice Bombs that were cornering Gladio and Ignis up against a cliffside. Prompto attempted not to laugh when it became quite obvious that it _was_ actually a bit of a problem. The Marshal attempted to use the device as more of a battering ram - which was little less than effective. It seemed as though he had reached his limit was he fumbled with the device, and Prompto let out shout as the older man yelped in alarm as the sudden explosion from the weapon discharged - not only knocking him backwards onto his rear end but sending a blast directly into the middle of the Ice Bombs - but towards Ignis and Gladio.

“ _WATCH OUT!”_

The shout reach Ignis and Gladio mere seconds before the impact of the explosion, and the two dove away at the same time Cor and Prompto hit the ground as the explosive sound of the missile detonated upon the hillside, effectively crumbling the edge into pieces and flattening the group of daemons that had been cornering the Shield and strategist.

“...I think I see your point.” Cor mumbled from beside Prompto as they watched the rest of the small cliffside crumble down upon the small group of Ice Bombs.

After that, the group had come to a steady conclusion that Cor was _not_ to use the AutoCrossbow - and the Marshal had voluntarily slinked back and allowed the rest of the group to resume their fight upon the wager.

To Prompto’s surprise, Gladio actually turned out to be a pretty good shot, and though the man didn’t have the blond’s speed, finesse, or style as it were, he made up for it with his timing and steady cover fire. Prompto had been saved a lot more times than he’d like by a bullet coming from out of nowhere whenever he nearly took a chunk out of himself with a dagger. Though Gladio still wasn’t as good as Prompto, much to the sharpshooter’s internal amusement as the Shield cursed for what must have been the hundredth time when he fumbled a shot. Ignis on the other hand…

“Since when have you been able to use swords?!” Prompto shouted at Ignis’ back as he tried to find an opening in the giant-ass, poison-spitting snake’s swift movements. “And since when has Gladio known how to use a gun?!”

“Less talking, more killing!” Gladio shouted back as he reloaded.

“It’s part of basic training in the Crownsguard,” Ignis called as he sliced at the serpent’s tail that swatted at him, “As I’m sure you recall Prompto.”

“O-oh, right.”

“How is his Highness, Marshal?” Ignis shouted over his shoulder.

“Still out cold,” Cor yelled back from a safe distance away behind several boulders, his solid form kneeling next to the unconscious Prince, “Potion took care of the head wound!”

After the group managed to take out the Ice Bombs - far less trouble than anticipated, according to Ignis - did the Midgardsormr suddenly appear. The snake’s surprise attack had come out of nowhere, and in that short moment, Noct had taken a hard hit to the head and was completely out cold. Things had only gone down hill from there in Prompto’s opinion. Ignis and Gladio had immediately covered the Marshal as the older man grabbed the Prince and dragged him to safety, and Prompto had distracted the giant snake in the meantime.

A Midgardsormr normally wouldn’t be much of an issue, even with Noct out of commision considering their strength, however to the group’s surprise they found that they couldn’t change their weapon choices, or even draw out their secondaries.

“Y’know, you could _help_ a little!” Prompto hollered at Cor as he slashed at the Midgardsormr’s scaley hide. “Noct’s not goin’ anywhere any time soon!”

To those who were unfamiliar with the Marshal, the man looked and sounded just as aloof and stern as ever, however to the three young men...

A deep laugh rumbled from behind the rocks, “I already told you, I’m only here to observe!”

Prompto found himself turning around, “You - ”

“Pay attention!”

The blond yelped as he was suddenly shoved face first into the mud, a gloved hand covering his head protectively as something big and fast swept over with inches to spare. He heard the familiar, but unfamiliar, sound of Rebellion going off in earnest in the background. Prompto coughed and spit mud out of his mouth as he was quickly pulled back to his feet, “Eyes forward.”

“Sorry, Ignis,” the blond coughed, wiping mud out of his eyes and nearly taking out half of his face when he forgot the dagger in his hand.

Ignis merely quirked his lips up before glancing over his shoulder with a thoughtful frown, gaze assessing the serpent’s condition, “One more push should suffice to finish it off...” His eyes flashed with inspiration, “Prompto! Give me a distraction!”

Prompto flashed his eyes uncertainly as Ignis regarded him. “‘Kay!”

He wasn’t sure how to - wait.

The blond dashed forward, an idea bubbling in his head.

Yeah, he wasn’t too good at swinging these things around - but that wasn’t something that required _aim._

Throwing things did.

In quick succession, Prompto hurled the daggers at pin-point strikes towards the snakes eyes, the beast letting out a roar as it turned towards him.

That was all Ignis needed - and he took off running, “GLADIO!”

“WHAT?” The Shield took an obvious double take when he saw the strategist running right for him, and he must have seen something in the other man’s expression cause Gladio immediately shouted,  “Are you serious?!”

“If you’d be so kind!” Ignis called back as the Midgardsormr’s snapped at Prompto’s side as he continued to throw the blades in rapid succession.

Prompto watched in surprise as Gladio dismissed his weapon, “Haven’t done this in a while…”

The next few moments were almost a blur. At first, Prompto thought his two friends were going to crash into each other - Ignis charging full speed at the solid wall that was Gladio - but in one quick and sure movement, Gladio cupped his hands together seconds before Ignis stepped into the Shield’s sure hold.

Gladio roared. “THIS ONE’S JUST FOR YOU!”

Prompto let out a breathless laugh of shock as the Shield _launched_ the strategist into the air - higher than he’d ever seen Noct go during a link strike - and in a beautiful backward arc, Ignis came down on top of the Midgardsormr’s head like a meteor with a heartstopping _CRA-THUNK._ Prompto let out an excited whoop of delight as the serpent let out a final cry before collapsing with a heavy _THUD_ , Ignis standing astride with one hand firmly gripping the hilt of his sword, the entire blade sunk into the Midgardsormr’s skull. The strategist let out an audible sigh as he stepped back onto solid ground, dismissing his weapon as Gladio trotted up next to him, “Alright there, Iggy?”

“None the worse for wear,” Ignis replied with a tilt of his head.

“Dude!”

The Shield and strategist turned as Prompto jogged up to them, “That was awesome!”

“Seems you found your sweet spot with the daggers as well, Prompto,” Ignis praised, “Well done.”

“I dunno if throwing daggers really counts as _using them._ But thanks.” The blond chuckled.

A groan interrupted before either of them could comment, “...What’d I miss?”

“Noct!” the blond called, crashing down on the ground beside him to pull the groggy looking Prince into a one-armed hug, “Feelin’ better?”

“I guess…”

“A simple headache, nothing more,” Cor replied as he joined the others, “Fitting I’d say.”

Prompto didn’t miss the slight flash of amusement in Cor’s eyes.

“Oi…”

“In any case, watching you three was enlightening.” The Marshal continued coolly.

“Not as enlightening as you almost blowing our heads off.” Gladio remarked from the side, tossing the older man a small glare.

“Oh! That’s right!” Prompto immediately tried to summon his Quicksilver - and upon finding his attempt successful - switched to his Drillbreaker with a sigh of relief, “Back to normal.”

“...What happened?” Noct asked curiously.

Gladio chuckled, “Nothin’ much, Prince Charmless. But I think I’ll stick to my strengths and leave those little pea-shooters to blondie over here.”

“We are _never_ doing this again,” Prompto immediately interjected as he grabbed Noct by the shoulders and shook him, “Never I tell you.”

“Oh? I thought it rather enjoyable myself,” Ignis commented with a coy smile, “You handled yourself rather well Prompto, considering your inexperience.”

Prompto sputtered half in embarrassment, half in incredulity, “What battle were you watching?! I nearly took myself out at least twenty times!”

“...Which reminds me, Ignis.” Cor crossed his arms with a raised brow, “All things considered, shouldn’t you have been using greatswords?”

“Hey, that’s right!” Prompto spun on the strategist, “No fair! Using a weapon you already know how to use!”

Gladio coughed to cover a laugh, and Ignis cleared his throat, “Prompto, by those standards, choosing to use a greatsword would not be doable.”

Prompto blinked, “Ha?”

“Wait, you know how to use greatswords, Specs?” Noct spoke up in honest surprise.

“Indeed, your Highness.”

Before either of the two younger men could ask for a demonstration, Ignis summoned the Genji Blade, and performed several lightning quick strikes before flipping the blade down and away in a shower of blue sparks. Noct let out an impressed whistle while Prompto grabbed the ends of his hair with a groan, “Is there _anything_ you can’t do?!”

The strategist chuckled, “Quite a few in fact. Such as taking photos in the midst of battle despite unfavorable odds.” He gave the blond a bland look.

Prompto scratched the back of his head in a flustered motion as Noct nudged him in the side meaningfully with a grin. Gladio let out a deep groan as he stretched his arms, slinging one over Ignis’ shoulder and pulling him in close, “So, can we call it a night already? Sun’s comin’ up.”

“That would be wise,” Cor responded as he started walking, clearly avoiding the gazes of the small group.

“You’re not gettin’ away that easy, Dad. We’re not done talkin’ about how Cor the Immortal almost killed the Prince and his retinue cause couldn’t figure out how to _press a button._ ”

The group let out a collective laugh as Cor shot a glare behind him.

Noct nudged Prompto again as the two of them fell to the back of the group and spoke in a hushed whisper, “So, what’d I miss?”

“Oh, _dude_ , check this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEEHEHEHEH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! WHAT A FUN LITTLE IDEA HEHEHEH *DANCES* THANK YOU SO MUCH KIA FOR THE WORK YOU PUT INTO THIS *HUGS* And I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! HEKJ:LFKSL:DFKJSF
> 
> And yes, of COURSE Papa!Cor is in there. I mean come on. (and it may or may not link back to my other drabbles *whistles innocently*)
> 
> Yeah, and good lord - bear with me guys as life kinda has it out for me right now - but as always - I WILL be updating as much as I can - and with Kia’s help I’m sure it will be more frequent than not :)
> 
> *HIGH FIVES*
> 
> BUT MMMMMMMMMMMKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY let’s see here. 
> 
> No poll this time! - because - 
> 
> YOU GUYS - PLEASE 
> 
> DROP. YOUR. PROMPTS.
> 
> LOLOLOLLOLOL I’m telling - no - I’m ASKING YOU - to please drop your prompts - I very much realize that I have other ones - but I’m looking for something that’s really gonna like...I dunno - inspire me? It’s a bit rough for me right now, so - I DUNNO what I’m getting at - but I’m not gonna do a contests or anything this time - I’m just asking you guys to drop some creative prompts on our heads - please? LOLOLOL *HUUUUUUGS*
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I really hope you enjoyed this drabble as much as I did! AND OF COURSE LKFSJD:LFKJSDJ LEAVE. YOUR. PROMPTS. (and omg please leave comments too because yuuusss they are our lifeforce and they are the force that keeps us going so pleeeaasee ehehehheeh *cries as we are both insecure human beings*)
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES! I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR PROMPTS! (GOOD LORD PLEASE)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! You guys are the ABSOLUTE best and I need to tell you that more often than I do because OMG - I love you guys so much for all the support you give me *hugs* THANK YOU ALL!
> 
> *dances away into oblivion*


	27. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Ignis does the brunt of the work when it comes to taking care of the small pack, but when it becomes noticeable that he's exhausted from the effort, Gladio takes things into his own hands. Cue massages, Prompto and Noct shopping shenanigans, and pretty green flowers. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE
> 
> No - I'm not dead - just partially dead. In fact I was ALMOST dead - but now I'm back. SDKFJLSDKFJ 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PROMPTS! THEY WERE SO FREAKING ADORABLE AND AWESOME AND I LOVED THEM! They gave me some GREAT ideas - so THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I ended up sticking with something relatively basic and fluffy - so I hope that you all enjoy this prompt given by an anon on tumblr! :D :D :D 
> 
> LET THE FLUFFINESS ENSUE LSKDFJL 
> 
> Hehe, ENJOY! :D

* * *

 

The gentle humming of the Regalia coming to a slow and steady stop was the small bit of change that it took to rouse Gladio from his slight doze.

He blinked a couple times in the bright lights of the surrounding outpost, suddenly very aware that all the progress that the EXIRNIS workers put into their lights even rivaled the shining sun.

Lestallum was truly incredible.

“We’re here.” Ignis’s steady voice accompanied the sounds of the car doors being opened on both sides of the vehicle, and the larger man let out a satisfied sigh as he stretched out his cramped legs.

The day had been full of bounty hunting and miscellaneous shenanigans. Despite being in the presence of royalty, they still found themselves almost constantly broke, and the only way to replenish their waning bank account was through the hunts. They ran into other quests as well, but today had been mainly about taking out as many of the menaces that they could.

And it was _exhausting._

This was also on top of the incident that had recently very nearly obliterated them.

And that was thanks to Ardyn, no doubt - the very thought made him twitch with anger.

The fact that Noctis was still alive and breathing was a miracle to begin with. But for all of them to come out alive after the debacle with the Archaean was dumb luck.

With a loud yawn, Gladiolous allowed his massive arms to stretch far above him, instantly feeling relieved after the long car ride. He squinted in the sunlight, but noted dully that the evening was close upon them.

The days just kept getting shorter and shorter.

“WOO! This means beds, baby!” Prompto’s characteristically enthusiastic shout caused a small smirk to tug at Gladio’s lips as he watched the blond bound up the ramp that lead to Lestallum’s market.

How that kid had so much energy after the day was a true mystery.

“Indeed, but only after we replenish our curatives and shop.” A loud groan responded to Ignis’s sound words, and Gladio quirked an eyebrow as he watched Noctis throw his head back in defiance while they continued to make their way towards the notorious Leville.

“Can we do that _after_ a nap?” The prince whined, which was quickly accompanied by Prompto’s eager agreement.

The King’s Shield watched as Ignis let out a frustrated, but quiet sigh as he very characteristically reached a hand up to adjust his glasses. “Alright. Make a list of the things that you need, and be sure not to forget anything.”

Noctis and Prompto’s cheers were the only response Ignis received, and Gladio couldn’t help but let a deadpan expression fall across his face as he turned to look at him.

“You’re too easy on ‘em.” The phrase could have been engraved on plaque given how many times Gladio said that to the man he walked beside.

“They need their rest, and besides, it will be faster this way.” Ignis responded curtly, once again fidgeting with his glasses.

“Huh, if you say so. But they’re just going to keep taking advantage of you, you know.” Gladio said matter-a-factly, watching as the brunet cast a slight glance in his direction, but offered no rebuttal.

The two continued on in silence, but every so often Gladiolous found himself sneaking a peek in Ignis’s direction.

From a side glance, it was almost shocking to see how worn down the man looked. The bags under his eyes weren’t hidden by his glasses from this view, making the exhaustion so much more obvious in his face. The mask he typically wore to hide it was seemingly flawed, as Gladio found his eyes narrowing as the conspicuousness of his comrade’s fatigue revealed itself.

They had already reached the hotel by the time Gladio had even considered saying something, and he leaned heavily against the entranceway as he watched while Ignis paid the clerk the fees for the rooms. Prompto and Noctis had seemingly had some of their energy restored, because the moment Ignis handed them their keys, the two had decided that their hunger was outweighing their need to sleep.

“We’re just gonna head over to the marketplace for a bite, you two can join us later if you want!” Prompto had said as he pocketed the key and made for the exit with Noct.

“Be sure to make those lists!” Ignis called after them, another deep sigh escaping between his lips as the two, practically falling over each other, disappeared from sight.

A low chuckle made Gladio’s lips turn up in a smile, and with a light pat on Ignis’s shoulder, he pointed towards the stairs that lead to their room. “We’ll get them later. For now, let’s just get settled.”

A huff of agreement was Ignis’s response, and the two made their way up the large staircase and into their designated room.

“Be sure to make your list too, Gladio.” Ignis voiced plainly as he set the party’s collective pack onto the table.

The larger man finished closing the door behind him, and he watched Ignis’s back as the man unpacked a few things from the sack. Once he found a water bottle and his glasses case, he walked over to the side of the bed nearest to the window and sat himself down. Gladio walked forward while he shrugged off his jacket, and he reached for the tank top that Ignis had neatly set on the table. He watched while he pulled on the shirt as Ignis unscrewed the top of the water bottle and downed a good portion of the contents.

“We made some good gil today.” Gladio commented, again keeping a close eye on Ignis’s expression.

“Mmm.” Ignis responded, removing his glasses from his face and proceeded to gently rub the lenses with the cloth he had retrieved from his case.

Gladio’s heart seemed to stop and thud loudly at the same time.

Ignis looked… _so_ tired.

The bags under his eyes that Gladio had only glimpsed at before were now the starkest contrast on his handsome face, and his very demeanor changed the moment his defenses lowered. His eyelids blinked slowly as he worked on the miniscule task to clean the smudged lenses, but his exhaustion made it appear as though he had just completed an arduous battle with a griffon.

Gladio had thought of it several times just how _much_ Ignis did for their small pack. He was their chaperone, driving hours on end without break, and sometimes even through the night. As much as the others attempted to protest, Ignis’s sound reason being either that they were too tired and risked endangering the rest of the group, or that he was fine driving in the first place was enough to shut up the three and leave him to drive. Gladio had speculated several times, however, that Ignis typically did this just because he knew how truly exhausted they were.

The man also cooked for them. Each morning, noon and night, Ignis was the one to find a way to keep them fed, and the cooking, shopping, and preparation was left nearly solely to him. The group was always forced, mainly by Gladio, to help with clean up, but that was the majority of Ignis’s aid when it came to cooking.

Ignis was also the one to keep track of their money, maps, and all of their belongings. This wasn’t even mentioning his role in their battles.

Gladio sighed, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt stab at him as he realized he should have caught this much, much earlier. Compared to the rest of them, Ignis had barely rested at all since the incident with the Archaean, and yet there he was, shopping, cooking, fighting, _and_ driving.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck as the guilt once again crept up on him. With a slight huff, the brunet walked the few short steps over to the bed where Ignis sat and gently placed himself beside him.

“I trust you’ll have the list done soon?” The light brunet asked without looking up from his task, but when he didn’t receive an immediate response he turned his tired, questioning gaze up to look at the warrior next to him.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Gladio chuckled, “You really need to take a break though.” He said fondly as he placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder, only for his expression to morph into one of shock. “Damn, Iggy.” The man said incredulously as his fingers prodded the muscle along his shoulders.  “You’re tense.”

“Yes, well, we haven’t exactly been dabbling in stress-free situations, now have we?” Iggy responded dully, casting his gaze downwards again towards his glasses, ignoring the other man’s continuous touch.

Gladio couldn’t help the small wince as guilt, once again, slapped him in the face.

 _And we sure as hell haven’t been helping, have we…_ Gladio thought before he spoke. “How do you even sleep at night?” He asked as he used his thumb to rub the near-solid muscle along Ignis’s back.

“If it bothers you that much, I’ll endeavor to seek out a masseuse at the next campsite we find ourselves.” The green-eyed man responded flippantly, but Gladio couldn’t help the small smirk that crawled up his face as he noticed Ignis’s blinks become heavier as he continued to work at the tense muscle beneath his hand.

With a cheeky smirk, the warrior’s face lit up as an idea flashed into his mind. “Well, lucky for you I just so happen t’be able to help with that.” With a quick movement, Gladio positioned himself so that one leg was bent up onto the bed with one leg hanging down so that he could face forward. “Here,” with careful, but quick hands, Gladio snatched away the glasses and cloth from Ignis’s hand and set them on the near side table.

When Ignis turned give him a puzzled look, Gladio merely smirked and gestured for him to face the same direction he did. With a beat of uncertainty, Ignis slowly complied, and turned himself so that his back was to the man behind him. “You’ll want to take this off.” Gladio urged as he tugged at the jacket Ignis wore. Without a word, again, the younger man obeyed and slowly allowed the leather material to fall from his shoulders, from which then Gladio softly tossed to the other bed. “Right, now just relax.” The brunet urged, allowing his large hands to slide up towards his comrade’s shoulders. Gladio worked carefully yet sturdily at the rock-hard muscle beneath his hands, being sure to knead and circle in patterns that would release the most tension.

As his hands worked, he couldn’t help but notice how slim Ignis’s neck was…or how his toned muscles felt beneath his large hands. His body was beautifully sculpted with lean muscle, and his light complexion was silky beneath his touch.

He missed it.

“Did you hear me?” Ignis’s voice suddenly broke through Gladio’s thoughts, and he thanked whatever gods were on their side that he was positioned behind Ignis, as his expression surely would have given away his thoughts.

“Uh, no. Sorry. What was that?” Gladio said, rather proud at how smooth his tone came out.

“I said I’ve meant to say this for a while now, but you’re quite proficient at this. Where did you learn?”

The larger man found himself smiling at that. “I didn’t learn anywhere.” He huffed amusedly, allowing his hands to press softly down on Ignis’s arms, massaging the tense muscle. “You don’t really have to, it’s just something that you see once and ya’ get it.”

“Well you’re – _mmm_ …quite good.” Gladio bit his lip at the soft sound that Ignis emitted when he rubbed his thumbs in circles down the length of his slender back.

“Nah, you’re the one who cooks up all those fancy meals out of thin air. I got nothin’ on you.” Gladio felt Ignis chuckle underneath his touch, and he couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips as the tension eased just a bit in light of it.

“You seem to be good with your hands, so perhaps cooking would suite you just fine.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m the guy that lugs the giant sword around. Not dual daggers.”

“Well – _mmph_ …maybe we should switch it up, then.”

Gladio laughed loudly at that. “That would be something. That’d be a nice surprise for Ardyn, dontcha think?”

“…mmm…perhaps…”

Gladio’s smile faltered at the rather listless response, and for a moment he thought he had touched on a sensitive subject, but when he slightly turned his torso to the side to attempt to catch Ignis’s expression, he noticed that his head had slowly lowered, and his eyes were closed.

Ah.

“Here, Iggy, my -uh - my back’s gettin’ a little sore, can you lay on your stomach for me?”

Without energy to wonder why, Ignis complied and shifted his body so that he could slowly stretch out his legs. He gently lowered himself facedown onto the bed, his arms crossed beneath his sideways turned head.

“Yeah, like that. There we go.” Gladio said softly, adjusting himself so that he could work both hands up and down the lean back with more freedom. Soft silence filled the room, and the warrior couldn’t help but stare at the stunning green eyes. They were so tired, yet bore a weight too much for a man of his age.

“You can close your eyes, Iggy…” Gladio’s soft words drifted in the space between them, the gentle words seeming to release the hold that Ignis had put over himself, and after a moment of hesitation, the half-lidded eyes shut.

With a fond smile pulling at his lips, Gladio continued to work his hands gently around Ignis’s lithe frame, basking in the feeling of the man’s slender form beneath his hands.

“Ardyn will be trouble.” The muffled words surprised Gladio, and he cast a glance in Ignis’s direction, but his eyes remained closed.

“Yeah…he will…” The older man sighed, thinking back to their close encounter just a few days before.

“We need to keep a close eye on him…and on Noct…”

Tilting his head, the King’s Shield let his hands slide down Ignis’s back, fingers extending to his sides as he let himself work at the lower part of his back. He almost twitched, however, when he felt the light brunet shudder underneath his touch.

His self-control wavered instantly. Perhaps he could get lower….

Gladio shook his head, telling himself that this was definitely not the situation to pull something like that, so he instead continued to work his hands over the slender frame, only allowing himself the small pleasure of roaming his lower back in the pretense of the massage.

“We do, Iggy. We’re all safe right now. You don’t have to worry about that.” The man was thankful he had remembered to respond – his mind has wandered to dangerously damning thoughts.

“…you were almost killed.”

Gladio could have sworn anyone within a mile could hear how hard his heart thudded at the quiet words. They were so few, but…they held a weight behind them that he could barely understand.

Ignis’s soft words hung in the air, only the easy ruffling of clothing could be heard as silence filled the small hotel room.

“We all have to do our part, Iggy. What I did is my duty, but…you’ve really outdone yourself. You should depend on us more.” The gentle words were not harsh nor reprimanding. They were more of a plea than anything else.

Gladiolus waited several moments for a response as his hands massaged the muscle beneath him, and he found his gaze traveling up the length of Ignis’s body before his eyes settled on his face.

The soft and steady breathing was enough to let the amber-eyed man know that Ignis had finally allowed sleep to claim him. Even so, for a few more minutes Gladiolus simply let himself run his hands up and down his body, knowing that the comfort of touch would ease the man’s sleep.

Once he was sure that Ignis had fallen into a deeper sleep, Gladio tentatively eased his touch until he stopped entirely, allowing the gentle breathing of the man before him to become the only sound in the room.

Another small smile came to the warrior’s lips as he watched the peacefulness of rest wash over Ignis’s expression. He looked much younger without his glasses coupled with sleep’s gentle touch. Without any control over his actions, Gladio reached out a tender hand and brushed away a few strands of loose hair. His normally upkept style was adorably falling out, and Gladio couldn’t help but think back to when they had first met – how he had looked then.

Though…had he ever looked this vulnerable?

“I’m gonna take better care a’ you, Iggy…” His motion was barely a conscious one as he lowered himself enough to plant a light kiss on the light brown head.

Fate was not kind to him today, it seemed, when Ignis hummed lightly in his sleep in response to the contact, Gladio had to clench his hands to keep them from wrapping themselves around the lithe frame.

How long would he pine for this man?

 _No._ Gladio told himself. It would do neither of them any good to get personal feelings mixed in this…

That’s what he had told himself the first time he had sparred with him. That’s what he had told himself when they had been assigned this mission by the king.That’s what he had told himself the first time they had been left alone in a cozy motel.

And that’s what he would tell himself now.

But every single fiber of his being was resisting it.

It hadn’t mattered when the first time they had met Gladio had sworn the man was the epitome of strength and beauty. It hadn’t mattered that each day they grew to know each other, the undeniable tension became stronger. It hadn’t mattered the day that Gladio had purposefully brushed his hand against his. It hadn’t mattered the first time their lips met, nor the time when they had allowed their bodies to connect.

It didn’t matter.

Because all they knew was that their first priority was ensuring Noctis’s safety and wellbeing.

They had agreed that personal feelings were to be set aside.

It was for the best.

…and that’s what Gladio had to convince himself of over, and over again.

Especially in moments such as these.

 

~

 

“Awww, look at the chocobooosss!” Prompto drawled, his eyes lit with affection as he looked at the screen of his camera.

“What is it with you and these guys, anyway?” Noct asked from where he sat directly next to him, taking a chomp out of the shish kabob he held in his hand.

“I can’t help it! They’re so cute and fluffy.” The blond peeped excitedly, tapping his thumb against the arrow to flip through the next photographs.

They had just finished winding down for the day. It had been full of rather exciting moments, and they had earned a good amount of gil from the hunts they had undertaken. Despite everything, they had managed to all make it back in one piece with their wallets brimming.

The most exciting hunt, however, was definitely for the behemoth.

Prompto couldn’t remember being more excited to hunt something that would most likely end his life. But it was for a GREAT cause - a cause to help the chocobos! With the fall of the monster, they had not only managed to secure a decent amount of money, but also help the feathery companions roam freely again - and, of course, allow the four of them access to the spritely birds.

“Whatever you say.” Noct chuckled, adjusting himself in the plastic chair to better view the camera.

They had managed to make it to Lestallum by the time evening was rolling around thanks to Ignis. They likely would have camped had Noctis and Prompto not so avidly voiced their discontent for the decision, so they ended up putting on the extra 3 hour drive so that they could stay in a cozy hotel that night.

Usually Ignis would have protested the matter, stating that it was important that they prepare themselves for the next day as early as possible, but they had all exchanged surprised glances when he relented with only so much as a sigh.

They were low on supplies, so stopping in Lestallum was a needed destination anyway...at least that’s what Prompto tried to convince himself of. Never mind that they were within walking distance to a convenience store from their campsite.  

“Oh, oh! Look at this one!” The young man twittered excitedly, bringing the camera closer to Noct’s face - which immediately melted into a booming laugh.

“W-what!? HOW did you get that!?” The prince said through his tearful fits. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gladio that mad.” He heaved.

“Or that burnt.” Prompto agreed, wiping tears from his eyes as his own laughter died down.

The laughter had brought a bit of attention to their small table, but luckily the market seemed busy enough that it didn’t cause a disturbance.

The little outdoor restaurant at the corner of the marketplace was their favorite place to eat in Lestallum - just out of view enough that they could talk privately without intrusive ears listening, but it was lively enough that nothing looked suspicious.

Prompto had thought that they would have been too tired to so much as _walk_ to their hotel room, but the moment he had popped out of the car he realized that he was absolutely starving - and so was Noct judging by the way he had scarfed down an entire plate of the shish kabobs.

“And look who it is, the man himself.” Noct said with a little chuckle, leaning back in the white chair as he gestured behind Prompto.

Sure enough, as soon as Prompto turned around he saw the giant form of a man idling towards them. “‘ey there, big guy!” The blond called as soon as Gladio was within hearing range. He waved him down as he neared closer. “Come to join us?”

Gladio grunted in response, pulling out the chair next to Prompto and all but dropped into the seat. “Yeah, I’m starved.” He grumbled, his tattooed arm reaching for one of the menus on the checkered tablecloth.

“I think you’re outta luck. Noct ate them out of house and home.” The blond pointed out, earning a playful shove from the prince next to him.

“You’d better not.” The warrior voiced lowly without taking his eyes off the menu.

“Hey, where’s Ignis? Sketching out plans for tomorrow?” Noct asked with a quirk of an eyebrow, taking a swig from his soda can.

“He’s sleeping.”

Gladio’s odd tone, mixed with the complete foreignity of the concept left Prompto and Noct in a stunned silence.

What?

The two exchanged glances before the blond finally shook himself out of his stupor to say something. “Isn’t it a little early?” He asked stupidly, curious eyes fixed on the amber irises.

“Is he okay?” Noct questioned immediately afterwards, uncrossing his legs so that he could lean forward, evident concern written on his face.

Gladio still refused to look at the two, and instead huffed darkly with a shake of his head. “The guy’s literally gotta pass out before one of us notices that he’s actually human…” His low voice was a mixture of affection and utter exasperation.

“Wait - he _passed out!?”_ Noct exclaimed, arms bracing himself on the table as he all but jumped from his chair.

“Cool it, Highness, he’s fine. Just tired.” The King’s Shield eased, gesturing with his hand to settle down.

“Dude, he’s gotta be dead. Ignis doesn’t just _go to sleep_ if he’s tired. He hasn’t even shopped yet!” Prompto declared, wide eyes shooting between the two men at the table.

“Well, it’s a good thing that we’re all competent enough to know how to _pick up a potion and pay for it_.” Gladio snapped with a sharp glare, angrily throwing down the menu on the table.

Again, Prompto and Noct were stunned into silence, each staring at Gladio with wide eyes. The warrior’s attention, however, was focused on the coming waiter.

“Hey, there mister, didn’t see ya. Looking to get anything?” The older gentlemen asked, and Noct and Prompto exchanged glances as they waited for their peer to finish ordering.

“...you okay, dude?” Prompto asked after the server left, eyeing the brunet with a cautious look.

Gladio sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face hard with both of his hands. “Yeah,” he blearily answered after a brief pause, “today’s been a long day. And I’m hungry.”

Prompto found himself letting out a small sigh of relief at the admittance. Dealing with angry Gladio was both terrifying and grueling. Usually it involved vigorous exercise and about three yelling matches - well - that was if Ignis wasn’t around.

“I’ll second that.” The freckle-faced man said, stretching his arms above him as he let out a loud yawn.

“Can’t wait for beds.” Noctis agreed, gazing up at the setting sun.

“And a shower.” The warrior added with a grunt.

“Here ya go.” Prompto almost jumped when he suddenly heard the old man’s voice behind him, and he watched as he set two steamy plates full of meat sticks in front of Gladio.

Gladio grunted his thanks before he greedily dug into the hot food.

The blond let out another large yawn as he looked back down at his camera. He chuckled to himself as he once again glanced over the picture of the smoldering warrior, and he felt his heart jump slightly as he flipped to the next picture of Noct set against a cool blue water background...

He was just _so photogenic._

Deciding to look those over later, with a happy sigh he turned off the device. “Whelp - I think it’s time that we -”

“Uh-uh.” Gladio interrupted through a mouthful of food. Prompto watched as he shook his head and swallowed before he continued. “You two aren’t going anywhere. You’re gonna stay here and write those lists ‘til I’m done, then we’re hitting the market.”

Oh, yeah.

He and Noct looked at each other, pursing their lips as they had all but completely forgotten about Ignis’s earlier instructions.

“You two forgot, didn’tja.” Gladio glowered while taking another bite out of his dinner.

“Yep.” Prompto admitted readily, reaching into his pocket for his phone.  He watched out of the corner of his eye as Noct reluctantly did the same.

“That’s what I thought. Finish those up.”

“Yessir…” The blond complied, typing up his various wanted/needed items.

~

Prompto had shopped in the Lestallum market plenty of times, but it was odd _actually_ having to scout out the items that the whole _team_ required. Usually, he just bounced around, picking up various items that might help them along the way, Ignis either giving him a look that told him to put it back, or earning a short nod of approval.

It was almost a little daunting, but he was having fun regardless.

“Okay, okay, okay...2 Jabberwock steaks, 6 Leidan potatoes, 3 packs of black pepper...aaannndddd.” The blond said to himself, tapping his lips with the top of his stylus.

Gladio had assigned each of them a third of the master list that Ignis had put together the night before and sent to each of their phones. That, plus his own personal shopping list, equaled quite a lengthy number of items.

And that was just for _him._

How Ignis managed to keep it all together was beyond him.

He had managed to gather most of the material by now, but he had yet to stop by the produce section of the bustling market. So, with a click of the pen, he placed his phone/list back into the pocket of his jacket and gathered up the three bags he held in his arms. Whirling around to make his way towards the northern part of the market, he paused when he saw Noct at the stand next to his designation.

Prompto couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his lips as he watched while Noctis tapped a finger against his chin as he perused the various vials and bottles.

He’d have jumped on him by now if he wasn’t carrying fragile material.

Instead, he opted to whip out his camera, and with a soft _ka-chink_ he effectively captured the precious moment as well as the prince’s attention.

“Gotcha!” Prompto quipped, skipping his way over to where Noct was standing.

It looked as though Noctis was about to say something, but he opted instead to shake his head and look back towards the wares. “You’re such a nerd.” The black-haired prince said fondly.

“Yep! But I’m your nerd.” The blond responded happily, giving Noct a quick spank on the butt before he tittered over where the merchant was selling produce.  “Let’s see…” He mused thoughtfully, eyes narrowing as he scanned the various fruits, veggies, and meats. “Okay, I neeeeedd....” He paused for a moment to pull out his phone, flipping on the screen so that the list came into view. “2 Jabberwock steaks, 6 Leiden potatoes, 3 packs of black pepper, 3 caem carrots, and 8 bundles of cleigne wheat.” He told the merchant, giving him a bright smile as the man proceeded to pack up the various ingredients.

“Hey, Prompto,” The blond turned his head when he heard his name, and he raised his eyebrow in question when Noct turned to look at him. “How many bottles of ether do we need? Gladio just told me to guess.”

“You’re askin’ me?” The gunslinger questioned, pulling out the appropriate amount of gil the merchant requested.

“I can never tell when I’ll need it.” Noctis admitted, “And I’m the only one who uses this stuff.”

“Uh - then shouldn’t you know exactly how much you need?” Prompto shot the clerk a nod of thanks as he took the bags and walked over to his partner.

“Hmmm…” The prince continued to ponder the question, but Prompto was distracted when he noticed Gladio approaching the two of them. Instinctively, the young man pulled out his camera.

“Say, “cheese”!” He called to the two of them, Noctis managed to turn around in time to give him a soft smile, but the pose Gladio struck from directly behind the young royal was enough to earn a fit of chuckles from the photographer. “That’s great!” He laughed, looking down at the precious photo before he tucked the camera away.

“You guys find everything okay?” The warrior asked, a smile playing on his lips as he shot Prompto a wink.

“Sure did!” Prompto said cheerily as he lifted the grocery bags slung around his arms.

“Noct?” Gladio inquired from beside him, leaning over his shoulder as he looked at the wares in front of him.

“Yeah, I just need to finish grabbing a few things.” Noctis explained, a bit of irritation trailing in his voice as he selected the various potions.

“Good. ‘Cause after this I’m gonna need you t’go fill up the Regalia.” The warrior stated blatantly, reaching for the phone in his back pocket.

“Wha -? Can’t we do that tomorrow?” Noct asked, a plea masking his expression.

“Nope. Might as well do it now. Prompto, you’re gonna go grab Ebony at the other end of the street, here.” The larger man commanded, putting his phone away as he finished looking up the last of the tasks for the day.

“All the way on the other side?” The blond whined, hanging his head at the idea of walking all the way over there _just_ for coffee.

“Yup, that’s the only place they sell it here. And you know what kind to get: Black, level 3 caffeine.”

“But I’ve got all these bags!”

“Gladio, c’mon. We’ve got time to do this tomorrow. Ignis will -”

The older man abruptly turned and shot the two of them a vicious glare. “Stop being little bitches and help out for a change. It’s not gonna kill ya to chip in every now and again instead of leaving it all t’ Ignis.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Noctis asked, his expression both brimming on angry and confused. “I said I’d do it tomorrow!”

“You don’t really expect me to believe that you’d get up early enough to fill the tank before we leave tomorrow right, Noct?”

Prompto watched as a flurry of emotions crossed his face as he thought about his answer. It took but a moment for a slow realization to sink in, and the young man finally bowed his head.

“Didn’t think so.” Gladio confirmed, lightening the tension by giving the prince a light shove.  “And if your scrawny arms can’t carry that many bags, Prompto, give ‘em to me.”  Gladio turned to address the younger man, reaching out his hands to take the groceries.

“Ah - no i-it’s fine. I got ‘em.” The blond stuttered, giving Gladio half smile and nod, which the man returned with a smirk.

“Right, I’ll see you guys back here in a few minutes.” And with that, the warrior turned his back to walk away into the busy streets.

The two younger men looked at each other once before Noct turned to hand the merchant the required gil, then picked up the bag full of various potions and curatives.

“Never seen Gladio so hyped up about shopping.” Prompto remarked as he walked side by side with Noct, glancing out over the twilight enveloped market.

“T’yeah.” The black-haired royal agreed, rolling his eyes as they weaved their way through the market.

“On the bright side, we won’t have to get up early tomorrow.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well - didn’t we get everything done that we’d usually have to do in the morning…?”

“Huh, I suppose. But usually Ignis does it.”

“Oh, right. Well, at least he won’t have to worry about it either! Poor guy.” Prompto sighed, stretching out his shoulders as he adjusted the bags in his hands. “Musta been half-dead for him to fall asleep before he even got a chance to shop. Think that’s why Gladio’s all pissy? ‘Cause he left it all to us?”

“...I think you’ve got it backwards.” Noct said after a momentary pause, rounding the bend as they headed for the small convenience store with the required energy drink.

Noctis didn’t say anything more on the matter, but there was an odd look in his eye that told Prompto that there was definitely more to what he had said.

Though - of course - Prompto had known, _without a doubt,_ that that wasn’t the reason Gladio was so particular about the matter. He smirked to himself as his little test had given him a clear answer. He had just wanted to know if he and Noct were on the same page.

Turns out they were.

It wasn’t exactly impossible to feel the tension between those two, anyway.

Opting not to prod the matter, Prompto huffed a response and trotted ahead of Noct and up to the entrance way of the door.  

With a wide smirk he tugged on the handle of the door.  “After you, your princeliness.” The blond said sarcastically, bending his torso as he gave a short bow.

“Many thanks, peasant.” Noctis returned the snarky comment, lightly smacking the blond’s cheek as he entered the store.

“Ow.” Prompto whined, the smile still adorning his lips as he rubbed the side of his face.

What was he ever going to do with him.

~

When Noct and Prompto finally finished their short errand, darkness had finally fallen upon the outpost. Though, there was hardly a difference in the lighting as the bright city was lit from every corner. The people still roamed about the streets, though there was less, the city nonetheless retained its liveliness.

Though Prompto wouldn’t have considered shopping to be particular entertaining, he found that the time he was able to spend with Noct outside of slicing up various beasts and monsters incredibly enjoyable. The trip to the convenience store had turned into a bit of a sabbatical when the two had found themselves on a mini side-quest to help the store clerk restock the shelves. Why things always happened like that, he would never know. Wherever they went they seemed to just scream: “CAN I HELP YOU!?” He supposed it didn’t matter where they were or what they did though, as long as they were together.

After they had filled up the Regalia, they had taken the initiative to stock the Ebony in the back seat, taking one or two for the morning for Ignis. Thankfully, they hadn’t run into anything else after that, and the two finally began to head back to the market to meet Gladio.

When they made their way to the center of the market, however, Gladio wasn’t where they expected he would be. He was instead browsing small stall with various herbs, plants, and flowers. Prompto couldn’t help the look he shot to Noct as they watched the florist cut off a few stalks of a particularly pretty green flower.

“Hey there, big guy!” Prompto called as they neared, smiling when the warrior whipped his head around to watch the two approach. “Oooo... “ The blond cooed, staring obviously at the small bouquet that the merchant was tying together. “Got something - or _someone_ on your mind?” The blond teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the muscular man.

“It’s for Ignis.”

The number of times the two had been stunned into silence that day was beginning to total to a ridiculous amount.

That was certainly not what they expected to hear.

“You’re getting him flowers?” Noct asked after a brief, shocked paused.

“That’s so... _sweet, Gladio.”_ Prompto sighed, a sappy smile slapped across his face.

“It’s _tea, you_ **_morons_ ** _._ ” The larger man growled, nodding at the clerk as he paid him for the small plant.

“You’re getting him flowers that are _also_ tea? Dude, you sure know your way to a man’s heart. A gift that’s pretty _and_ practical. Ignis is gonna die. I know I would.” Prompto stated blatantly, clasping his hands together to bring up near his face, popping his foot while he was at it.

“Iggy gets this stuff every time we’re here. We might as well save some time and get it now.” Gladio explained readily, clutching the bag with the flowers in one hand and hoisting up the other items in the other.

It was pretty transparently obvious what Gladio’s motive for their meticulous shopping was by now.

“You guys find everything?” The warrior asked a moment later, leading the two through the market.

“Yup. Regalia is ready to go. Complete with stocked Ebony.” Noct answered.

“Huh, you two aren’t completely useless after all.” The King’s Shield mused, casting a teasy smile over his shoulder.

“And we’ve still got time left for one round of King’s Knight.” The young blond said eagerly, adjusting his grip on the bags he carried.

“Yeah, I guess we do. Since we don’t have to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow.” Noct complied with a nod.

“Yeess, it’s gonna be nice to sleep in for a change. I’m sure Ignis’ll appreciate it too.” Prompto said happily, glancing curiously at Gladio to watch his reaction.

The warrior let a warm smile come to his face at the comment, and he briefly shot a small glance at the small bag of the flower he held in his hand.

“Yeah. I’m sure he will, too.”

 

~

 

The soft light against closed eyelids stirred the sleeping man from his dreams, and he found that when he finally managed to crack his tired eyes open, the daytime light shown brightly through the closed curtains.

...too brightly.

...much, _much_ too brightly.

Barely managing the willpower to keep his eyes open, Ignis furrowed his brows as he stirred slightly in his bed, arms moving to gradually prop up his torso on his elbows from his side. Tired eyes blinked confusedly around his surroundings.

Several things flashed through his mind at once.

First of all, the time was much later in the day when he usually woke up. The usual scene of the dawning sun was nowhere near what he was seeing now. It was nearly noon, he guessed.

Second, he was definitely sure that he, at no point, had dressed himself in a pair of cozy shorts before he had fallen asleep.

Which immediately brought up the question of _how_ he had fallen asleep.

Still too tired to fully comprehend what his current situation actually entailed, he finished sitting himself up and reached up a hand to rub his thumb and forefinger against his eyelids, blearily blinking around.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so deeply. His body was telling him that he had hardly even stirred through the night- and _gods_ did his muscles feel loose. He had certainly slept far longer than usual.

 _How_ long, was indeed the question.

He was about to take it upon himself to find the answer, but the sound of heavy footsteps in the kitchen drew his attention towards the other side of the room.

“Mornin’, gorgeous.” The obvious form of Gladio made its way nearer to him, two mugs of steaming liquid held in each hand. A gentle smile was playing on his lips, and he stood there for a moment, simply taking in Ignis’s sleepy posture.  

Ignis blinked confusedly up at the man, his brows once again furrowing as he slowly regained his wakeful senses.

The action drew another affectionate smile from Gladio’s lips, and the warrior shook his head lightly before he continued to make his way towards the bed. “How’dja sleep?” He asked, a bit of a tease playing on his words as he sat himself down on the side of the bed.

“...well, I suppose…” Ignis answered hoarsely, uncertainty evident in his tone.

“Looked like it.” Gladio commented, his eyes roaming the strategist's bare form. “I’m glad. You needed it.”

Silence filled the space between them. Ignis blinked once at the man in front him before he turned his eyes to his hands that rested in his lap.

It was as he thought. The time he needed to prepare for today and yesterday was wasted.

He couldn’t slow the rising guilt that was building in him. And his anxiety only increased when he realized he had all but left the group to fend for themselves the night before. Nothing was done. He hadn’t planned for the day, he hadn’t shopped, he hadn’t even so much as _glanced_ at a map, nor had he fed them the night before _or_ this morning.

And he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how it happened. He had never considered he’d ever be tired enough to do something so shamefully selfish.

“I...apologize. I…-” Ignis began after a long pause, but stopped when Gladio interrupted him.

“No, Iggy. It’s fine.” The man said vocally, nodding reassuringly towards him. “We’re staying in Lestallum today, anyway. Here.” His confident tone took Ignis off guard, and he absentmindedly took the mug he was handed.

Looking down, a small flurry of butterflies filled his stomach as he watched the small green flower float in the steamy liquid.

Now _this_ was something he hadn’t had in a long while…

A plant that was typically native to Duscae - with properties that served to revitalize and relax the body - it had been one of the first drinks outside of Ebony that Ignis had thoroughly enjoyed...it was also something that he and Gladio had frequently enjoyed together back in Insomnia when life was so much simpler.

Green eyes shot back up to the amber ones, which returned the look with a soft smile. “Don’t worry about the list, we got everything last night. And Prompto and Noct are out hunt’n a bounty for cockatrices to make up for the feast they devoured last night and this morning.” Gladio said with a roll of his eyes and a huff, taking a sip out of his own mug. “The route’s charted, and tomorrow’s lookin’ good for weather. So we shouldn’t have any delays.”  

Ignis sat in a stupor for a moment. The shock of the gesture was rendering him speechless, and he found his eyes staring intently at Gladio’s face, trying to make out any expression that would explain this onslaught of thoughtfulness between the three of them.

Without finding any answers, the brunet couldn't think of anything to say, so instead decided to take a tentative sip from the mug.

It was perfect. Just the way he liked it.

“You watched how I made it.” Ignis noted, a soft expression masking his face.

“Maybe,” Gladio admitted with a chuckle before he swiftly stood to his feet. “Or maybe I just know you better than y’think I do.” The warrior said tenderly, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on the top of Ignis’s head.

The gesture had the strategist's attention fixated on him, it both catching him off guard and stealing his words as he watched while Gladio made his way towards the kitchen.

He paused however, and turned to give Ignis another gentle smile. “We’re a team, Iggy. Not a one-man show. You should depend on us - on me more.”

Ignis faintly recalled hearing those words the night before, and he let a smile come across his lips as he found affection rising in his chest. Though many different answers and arguments flitted through his mind, the one word he settled on seemed to express his thoughts better than he could explain.  

“Alright.” He relented with a small nod, watching as a side smile lifted Gladio’s lips.

Gladio stared at him for another long moment before he nodded in return and made his way towards the door, shutting it gently behind him.

Ignis turned his head back towards the mug in his hands, watching as the little green flower seeped its velvety flavor into the water.

He hadn’t expected to be read so easily, but instead of feeling a rise of dread at the notion, he felt comfort. Knowing someone was looking out for him was more comforting than he could have imagined. And though he knew that Gladio, Noct, and Prompto would always have his back, it was different seeing it in the form of something seemingly so trivial…

Especially from Gladio.

Another gentle smile came to his lips as he watched the swirling liquid, and he took a sip from the mug, noting that it likely wasn’t the tea that was leaving such a warm feeling in his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs happily* aaaahhh - I enjoyed writing that. We all need some major fluff in our lives lately muehehehehe - 
> 
> BECAUSE GUESS WHAT COMES OUT IN A WEEK!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY SUNSHINE CHILD! MY CHOCOBO SON! SDKJFLSDJFK IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING THE HELL OUT ABOUT HIS EPISODE!? BECAUSE I AM S:DLKJFSL:DKJFL:SJDF:LKJSLDF 
> 
> *clears throat* okay, but anyway - thank you guys again for the lovely prompts given! THEY WERE AMAZING SDFLKSDLFJSLDKJF. But no poll this time! I've got somethin' in the works that's been highly requested by the lot of you - so I'm gonna see if we can't pump that out *fist pumps*
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please please pleeaasee leave your comments and prompts! THEY ARE MY LIFE SOURCE! HEHEHE THANKS AGAIN! :D


	28. Trial of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highly requested sequel to "Time that's Left"! - Gladio and Noct are left confused and saddened at the disappearances of the friends that they made during the Dawn Parade, but they try to resume life as normal - that is until Noct gets his memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FIC "In Another Time" for the full fic!) 
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE - YEAH IT’S ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER LATE UPDATE SLDKFJ:LSDJF SORRY! Life things happen - crazy life things - But er - THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! 
> 
> So yeah, LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS - like a million requests for a sequel to the Reincarnation fic written a while back - SO HERE IT IS! WE ARE ONLY HERE TO SERVE! *Bowwss* 
> 
> But here’s the thing - uhhh - a couple people last time told us that it was a bit hard to get through the last one because it was so long - and well - HEHEH - this sequel has turned out to be...well...over 100 pages *GASPS* so basically a full blown fic - so I’m only going to give you a piece of this in my drabble here - and then I’m just going to publish this thing as a standalone fic! There’s just too much that needs to be said and to be honest - THIS THING IS SO MUCH FUN BUAHAHAH - and I don’t wanna kill anyone with long chapters SO YEAH - basically if you’d like to see the ending to this fic PLEASE check out our fic “In Another Time” - for this will be continued there! :D
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE! KIA AND I BOTH GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! 
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY THIS PIECE OF THE SECOND PART OF “Time That’s Left”! :D :D :D

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed hazily through the streets of Insomnia. Birds chirped happily away and dove daringly across the streets as people filtered through them. The bustle of the afternoon crowds were welcome and familiar during the week day, and a few friendly and familiar faces offered warm smiles and genuine hellos as two figures roamed down the street. Cars whizzed passed the bustling area, and even as the two men chatted away in the peaceful setting of the market, Arastoss couldn’t shake the odd feeling of nostalgia as he recalled the Dawn Parade.

It had been a two weeks since then - a time that he would never forget - and had it not been for the older man walking beside him, Arastoss would have thought those few days nothing more than some strange, fantastical hallucination. At the moment, he and said man were discussing - for what must have been the hundredth time - their thoughts on their vanishing friends.

Arastoss scrubbed a free hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “I still dunno. I mean, _I_ had a good time, at least.” He lifted his cup of coffee out of the way as he dodged around a passerby with a murmur of apology before continuing, “It didn’t seem like they were totally miserable either.”

The other man huffed, taking a sip from his own, much more sugary choice of caffeine. “Right? They coulda at least left a note or somethin’.” Scythas sighed, stuffing his other hand into his pocket as he focused on the walkway ahead.

Arastoss groaned in wordless agreement.

Well - at least one good thing had come from that night.

He and Scythas had become rather close, all things considered. Their joint confusion and bewilderment had brought them together several times as they attempted to find out what exactly had happened that had caused the two men to simply up and leave without so much as a goodbye. Ever since then, he and Scythas had met nearly every day - even if only for an hour to say hello - and Arastoss had become incredibly fond of the fisherman. He realized that even though they didn’t have that much in common, their topics of conversation were always entertaining and comfortable. Arastoss would have guessed they were old friends if he wasn’t so positive he’d never met anyone that was so obsessed with fishing.

“Was ‘alf expectin’ to find myself robbed of everythin’ I owned when I got back - ‘cause like, really, who does that? Jus’ up and leaves without sayin’ goodbye? I mean - you don’t think we scared ‘em off or anythin’ right?” Scythas’s accented voice was filled with uncertainty - something the fisherman and young Crownsguard equally shared.

Arastoss openly chuckled at that, realizing that he had thought the _exact_ same thing when he’d realized that their two companions just _vanished._ But no. Everything was normal - nothing missing, nothing left - they had just _disappeared._ “I really dunno, Scy. But I mean, damn - feels like my girl just up ‘n left me.”

Both men let out loud laughs at that, settling into a pensive silence as they continued onward.

“Speakin’ a’ that, has Sicha found anythin’ ‘bout where they might be?” Scythas asked, taking a sip out of his own straw as he blinked down at his shorter companion.

“Nope. And I’m not gonna really press her t’ find out. They obviously don’t want us to look for them.” Arastoss glanced up as he watched Scythas’s eyes fall slightly, and he immediately understood what the other man was feeling at the moment.

It was just - he’d _really_ liked those guys. Arastoss couldn’t remember the last time he’d clicked so well with two people - _especially_ Clades.

The younger man was a bit strange - _way_ too mature for his age - but that was something Arastoss had found incredibly admirable about his personality. He was easygoing, friendly, handsome, and overall one of the most interesting people he’d never met. He’d talked to the guy for barely three days and had already found himself discussing things that were typically reserved for people of forever friendships. Arastoss had liked him. A lot. And it hurt more than he cared to admit that he had probably not felt the same way…

He knew Scythas likely felt the same way about Lumen - and hell - _he’d_ felt the same way about Lumen - and perhaps it would have been easier to let go if they had just _told_ them why they left like that!

Though...they _were_ reporters - they were trained to be likeable...maybe the whole thing was just a front.

But it couldn’t have been - he’d seen their faces and heard their laughter - they _were_ having a good time - perhaps even more so than he had. It just didn’t make sense.

And that was the conclusion that he and Scythas had come to _every single time_ they spoke about it.

Which was nearly every day.

Arastoss watched from the corner of his eye as Scythas let out a long yawn, stretching his arms above him as he did so. The man was a few years older than him, but Gladio was satisfied to find out that he was incredibly pleasant and never once treated Arastoss like a kid because of their age difference - aside from the teasing every now and again about their heights.

Arastoss didn’t want to see Scythas go, too.

“So when are you headin’ back?”

Scythas pursed his lips keeping his eyes locked before him as they walked. “Tomorrow mornin’. Gotta gather the rest a’ my things today and then I’ll be off.”

“Huh…” The guard nodded reaching up a hand to run it through his hair.

“I thought I’d be happier to be outta here.” Scythas remarked from the side, sighing slightly as they rounded a corner.

“I know you’re gonna miss me, but you just gotta tough it out -” Arastoss cut off with a laugh as he dodged the half-hearted swipe at his head.

The older man brushed his bangs out of his face with a huff as he gave Arastoss a narrow look, “Think it’s gonna be the other way around, kid. That’s three people that’ve just abandoned you in less than a month.” Blue eyes rolled as the man spoke, and Arastoss hummed in acknowledgement despite the ache in his chest.

“Yeah, but at least I’ll know where the hell you _went.”_ Arastoss muttered with a scowl.

Scythas sent him an apologetic glance, “You’re always free to come by for a visit, Caem ain’t too far. And I’ll be back next year, anyway.” The fisherman shrugged, tossing his empty coffee cup over his shoulder into the trashcan behind them as they walked past. “Alright - I’m hungry. Let’s get some fries.”

Arastoss followed suit - tossing his cup with a careless motion much like the fisherman had before - and listening to the satisfying sound of the bag rustling as the object sunk through the opening. “Sure.”

The two shared small grins like mischievous school boys as they picked up their pace a bit - ignoring the impressed looks of those who had witnessed their little display of skill - the sign of the Crowe’s Nest coming closer into view.

Arastoss wasn’t necessarily a big fan of the food that they had there - but he found himself unable to resist when Scythas wanted something - it was just so funny watching the man insist on eating there only to complain about the food _every single time._ He’d look at a menu - huff and scowl at the lack of options - only to order the same thing with a seemingly grudging word of satisfaction once his food arrived. Arastoss was guilty of that too - but it was still amusing.

The small restaurant seemed a bit more crowded than usual that day, the people flocking in and out with happy smiles and chipper words. Arastoss folded his arms as he waited in the small line for the people to pass through. He cast brown eyes around the establishment and took in the timeless air.

He had only started coming to this place recently again because of Scythas, but it’d been a huge part of his childhood once. The food wasn’t anything to talk about so he typically avoided it, but Arastoss really liked the atmosphere. The people were friendly, the booths were cozy, and the Justice Five Monsters machine at the left of the entrance always brought a fond smile to his face.

He’d _loved_ that game as a kid.

Arastoss watched with a small smile as four teens currently circled it - three of them cheering on a small brunet who looked as though he was all but dead to the world except for the game as he rapidly pushed the machine buttons - eliciting a whoop from his companions every time he scored.

Arastoss chuckled and nudged Scythas, who glanced down at him before allowing his eyes to follow the young man’s gesture towards the four.

“You ever play that as a kid? Pretty sure my parents got kicked outta here one too many times because of me screaming.” The guard chuckled, watching with a smirk as the kids continued to play. “Always used t’think I’d be able to score enough to get the Wind-Up Lord Vexos. Never did, though. Pretty sure that’s always gonna be something I regret.”

Arastoss waited a moment for Scythas’s reply, but when he got none he furrowed his brows and turned back towards his companion -

\- who was staring at the machine with the _strangest_ look on his face.

The fisherman looked as though he was seeing a ghost - the mixture of emotions passing over the man’s face so fast it was impossible to decipher them all - and Arastoss pressed his lips together as he whipped his gaze back and forth between Scythas and the machine.

“Hey - you okay, man?” Arastoss asked after an agonizingly long pause, but the words did nothing to break the shock that was still covering every inch of the older man’s face, and his dazed eyes continued to drill into the sight of the four boys playing.

“Scythas.” He tried again, giving the man a rough shake by his shoulders.

Nothing. Not even a blink.

“Astrals - dude, are you okay?” Arastoss’s voice rose to match his increasing sense of alarm, and he shook the man harder this time, “Oi, Scythas!”

The longer Arastoss watched, the more Scythas’ expression took on the appearance of a victim in a horror film, with the young guard feeling all the more like a useless bystander. He was about to call for help when Scythas flinched away, his eyes wide with shock and a growing look of horror. .

“Scythas -?”

Arastoss yelped when his friend suddenly stumbled back into the side of a booth with a shout that drew the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

“Scy!” Arastoss dashed to his side, panic frenzying his heart as the man collapsed to his knees while holding his head with both hands, his heavy breathing audible even through the scramble Arastoss heard in the restaurant. “Scythas -” The brunet braced his hands on the man’s shoulders, heart beating wildly as he glanced up and around. “Shit - I need a doctor!” He could feel his companion trembling through his grasp, and he found himself praying to each Astral that he wasn’t dying -

“ _No.”_

Arastoss ducked his head in an attempt to catch the man’s eyes at the breathless plea, however Scythas was still clutching his head despite his breathing gradually returning to normal. Arastoss was sure he heard a few people offer their help, but he waved them off; waiting with bated breath as he rubbed small circles between Scythas’ shoulderblades.

An odd silence filled the air as Scythas slowly lowered his hands, one slapping the ground gracelessly as the man nearly pitched over onto his side even as Arastoss pulled him upright. The fisherman was trembling violently, and his stark blue eyes dazedly met Arastoss’ from beneath his bangs with a tilt of his head. Scythas squinted groggily before uttering a single word:

“...Gladio…?”

~

Arastoss tapped a foot against the ground, arms folding and unfolding as he shifted nervously in his spot. The soft glow of the city lights shone through the curtains in Arastoss’s bedroom as night fell across Insomnia, streaking across the blankets that were draped neatly over the sleeping form in his bed.

The brunet shook his head, leaning forward with elbows propped on his knees as he gazed at Scythas’s closed eyes.

_“...Gladio…?”_

_Arastoss blinked in confusion, casting an unsure glance behind him before he stared into Scythas’s wide blue eyes._

_“Who?” He finally said, watching as the man furrowed his brows in confusion._

_“It’s...I’m...I think...I - where -”_

_“Woah, okay, calm down. You’re alright, Scythas.” Arastoss reassured, but blinked when the man upturned his heads towards him, again, confusion blanketing his face._

_“...Scythas?”_

_Arastoss’s eyes widened. He took not a second longer before he jabbed a finger at a nearby bystander. “Get me a medic.” The man nodded, and dashed off. His eyes fell back to Scythas, who was swaying heavily in his spot. “Scythas, do you know where you are?”_

_The man’s glassy blue eyes fell to the ground, and he attempted to shake his head and make to stand, but he fell almost immediately - Arastoss bracing him before he hit the ground._

_“Scythas -”_

_“That’s...not my...name…”_

_Arastoss gasped in alarm as the man promptly passed out, the entirety of his dead weight slumping into Arastoss’ shoulder._

The medics arrived shortly afterwards, deducing that the poor guy had probably just had a mild case of heat stroke. It hadn’t seemed at all like he had been suffering from such a thing, but he had checked out as fine, according to the medics - and Arastoss had immediately volunteered to take him back to his place to supervise him before he woke up.

The young guard shook his head, unable to shake off the image of Scythas’ horrified expression,  or broken denial of his name after.

Astrals, just what in all of Eos was going on?

A gentle knock at the door tore Arastoss from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Sicha’s unsure eyes blinking down at him from the small split in the doorway.

“Hey.” She whispered, casting her eyes towards Scythas. “Is he doing okay?”

Arastoss shook his head, letting his uneasy eyes fall over his body. “Think so.”

Sicha beckoned with a hand for him to join her outside, and as quietly as he could, Arastoss lifted himself to his feet, closing the door behind him slightly as they both stepped into the hallway.

Sicha’s lithe arms folded against her stomach as she leaned forward with a frown. “What’s going on, Ar?”

The brunet shook his head, propping his hands on his hips as he glanced towards the door. “I really don’t have a clue. One minute he was fine and the next it was like he was havin’ a mental -” He groped for the words as he gestured towards his head. “-breakdown or somethin’.”

Sicha arched a finely shaped brow skeptically. “Wow. Maybe it’s from all that time spent fishing in the sun. Finally got to his head.” Her brown eyes flashed towards the door as a small huff escaped from her lips.

Arastoss would have laughed had he not known she meant it as a snub - and his gaze narrowed disapprovingly as he regarded her.

“That’s not it, Sicha. Maybe he’s just exhausted or somethin’ - honestly, I don’t know. The only way we’re gonna find out is if we ask him.” Arastoss sighed in frustration, watching as Sicha shrugged dismissively with a shake of her head.

Arastoss was all too aware that Sicha wasn’t particularly fond of Scythas. He’d noticed early on in their relationship that Sicha could be a bit _clingy_ at times, and prone to odd bouts of jealousy that showed through passive-aggressive comments and body language. Arastoss remembered her acting in a similar way when he’d introduced her to Iris for the first time - which had lead to an entirely uncomfortable and tense few months - before Sicha had finally gotten over it. Luckily, he wasn’t the partying type, and could count all of his true, close friends on one hand - which was rather depressing now that he thought about it, cause Sicha and Iris, _who were his girlfriend and boss respectively_ , were listed amongst that small number - so he saw Sicha’s actions more endearing than anything, and perhaps even a bit understandable; at least at the beginning of their relationship at any rate.

 _Now_ , however…

Once Arastoss had started spending several hours a day with Scythas - he had tried to explain to his girlfriend that the man was only going to be there for a few more weeks, so he wanted to spend time with him - Sicha had been less than supportive. He wasn’t exactly sure what had triggered her this time, but from the very first meeting between the two, Arastoss could feel the tension in the air. He had almost chalked it up to Scythas’s bold and charmingly forward personality - but Sicha got along like a house on fire with those types, being one herself and all - so Arastoss was honestly a bit stumped. Perhaps it was the fact that Arastoss had ranted about how much _fun_ he’d had at the Dawn Parade - likely bringing to light the fact that he’d never had that much fun - even with Sicha - in the past. Perhaps she was taking out some of the frustration on Scythas - either way - she didn’t like him.

Arastoss gave her a pointed look before he shifted on his feet, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s gonna be okay. Doc said it’s nothin’ to worry about.” He added, almost for his own reassurance. He gestured with his head towards the stairs. “You should probably get back to makin’ those flyers, though. You got a deadline, if I recall.” He smirked, winking at her as she huffed back.

Sicha sighed, nodding once before she turned on her feet. “Yeah, yeah. Just let me know when he wakes up.”

The brunet nodded, watching with a tiny smirk as she tossed him a last, pointed look before she disappeared down the stairs.

Arastoss sighed and turned back towards the room.

He could only pray that this was _actually_ nothing to worry about - but it was one of the oddest things he’d ever witnessed. He’d been trained as a guard to handle such things like fainting, heat stroke, and even mental breakdowns - but what had happened to Scythas was…

Arastoss frowned thoughtfully. It reminded him of some of the older veterans with PTSD. But that didn’t make any sense, from what he knew of Scythas’ background.

Shaking his head, Arastoss pushed open the door -

And froze.

Scythas sat upright in the bed, hands folded in his lap as he stared down at the blankets in front of him. His brows were knit in a tight line, and his eyes slowly blinked down at his hands, as though he was trying to solve an incredibly difficult math problem. A couple beats of silence passed before Arastoss cleared his throat, but the only response it elicited from the man was a brief flash of his eyes in his direction.

“Hey,” Arastoss considered whether or not to fetch Sicha, but his concern overrode it, and he quickly approached the side of his bed and sat down. “Still alive, huh?” He joked, only to frown when Scythas turned to face him.

Shock and sorrow.

An all encompassing, and absolute sense of shock and sorrow. There was only one other time he’d seen such a look in someone’s eyes before - and it took him a moment to figure out that it _deeply_ resembled _Clades’._

“...I can’t believe this…”

“You’re okay, Scythas,” Arasotss flicked his eyes back and forth as he watched something close to confliction build in Scythas’s eyes as he stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them as he spoke. “Doc said it was just a bit of heat stroke.”

“I’m back.” Scythas whispered breathlessly.

“...what?”

The fisherman tipped his head back with a _thud_ against the wall. “How many years has it been…?”

Arastoss furrowed his brows in concern, “Scythas - what the hell are you talkin’ -”

“30 years?”

Blue eyes flashed to Arastoss in confusion, and the young guard shook his head before placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I think you’re still a bit sick, Scy.”

A small flash of confusion entered the man’s eyes before something clicked, and he smirked sadly to himself as he looked away. “Right. Scythas…”

“Yeah, that’s your name.” Arastoss reiterated, concern rising in his chest as he briefly considered calling for a doctor.

“I can’t keep it all straight - ” Arastoss found himself leaning back in alarm when Scythas suddenly let out a low shout of pain and frustration, “What in Ramuh’s name is going on!? And - ” The fisherman paused, his eyes flashing wide as he rapidly flicked them around the room. “ _Astrals -_ Ignis - and _Prompto -”_  The man hastily unwrapped the blankets from his legs, tossing them to the side as he scrambled to get out of the bed.

“Woah - easy there - hold on!” Arastoss stopped the other in his tracks, bracing his hands against Scythas’ broad shoulders. “I think you need to stay in bed a bit - you’re a bit confused -”

“Gladio, you have to help me find them - they’re probably -”

“Gladio, _who!?”_ Arastoss interrupted, watching in blatant alarm as Scythas clearly didn’t register the meaning of his words. “You said that before - who is that?” Arastoss prodded, gently shaking Scythas’s shoulders as if to shake the answer out of him.

“It’s -” Scythas shook his head before dropping it, a look of odd sadness filling his eyes before he spoke. “Forget it.” The man continued to push his way passed Arastoss, almost tripping as his foot caught in the blankets. “We need to find Ignis and Prompto - they actually _came_ for us! Why didn’t - no, wait, it’s no wonder they couldn’t do anything - ”

“Scy - hold up.” The man continued to ramble however, as he made his way out the door - as if he’d hardly heard Arastoss. The guard was hot on his heels as the man made his way down the stairs and towards the door. “Scythas - wait a second -”

“And they were _right there! Gods,_ that must have been -”

“ _SCYTHAS.”_

Arastoss scowled when the man’s startled eyes turned to meet his. The fisherman visibly paused, and shook his head before tipping it back wearily. “Right, yeah, sorry. Keep forgetting...”

“ _How_ do you - ?!” Arastoss let out a sharp breath of frustration, glad that the man had at least _stopped_ for _one second._ “Is there something _else_ you’d like me to call you?” He’d meant it as a small vent of sarcastic frustration, but Scythas’s lips pressed together, and the man _actually seemed to consider it_.

Scythas eventually shook his head, “That - that doesn’t matter - we need to find Ignis and Prompto -”

“Scythas - can you just calm down for a second?” Arastoss insisted, grasping both of the man’s arms as he spoke. “First of all - who the _hell_ are Ignis and Prompto?”

Scythas furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean _who the hell_ are you talking about?”

Something clicked in Scythas’s expression after a moment, and he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “Right - sorry - I meant Clades and Lumen.”

Arastoss’s eyes widened, and his hands involuntarily slipped from their grip on Scythas’s arms. “Huh?” He sputtered. “What the hell do they have to do with this?”

“Gladio - that was _them_ \- Ignis and Prompto - they came looking for us during the Parade. Now we have to go find them!” Arastoss caught Scythas’s arm before the guy could whirl around and leave.

Arastoss sighed. “Okay, _first_ of all, my name is _Arastoss -_ and _second_ of all, _Clades and Lumen_ didn’t leave us any way t’ contact them.” The younger man cast the other a pointed look, “ _Remember_?”

Scythas shook his dark head determinedly. “No. We weren’t trying before. There’s no way they’d leave us with no way to get to them...Prompto wouldn’t do that.” Something softened in Scythas’s eyes as he said the name, and Arastoss found himself cocking his head at the tone.

“So what - you’re gonna run all the way to Lestallum? He might not even be there!”

“Then I’ll run to wherever else he is -”

“Scythas -”

“You don’t have to help me Gl - Arastoss. But I’ve gotta go.” Scythas whirled around again, taking his arm out of Arastoss’s grasp as he reached for his jacket that had been neatly hung by the coat hanger.

For a moment Arastoss’s mind flashed back to a similar slip of the tongue he’d heard when Lumen said his name...

“I’ll call you if I find them - or something -”

“Scythas you can’t just -” The door closed a second later, and Arastoss was left to stare blankly at the wooden structure.

What. The. _Fuck._

Arastoss ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the ends. _That_ , had to be the _strangest_ thing he’d ever experienced - it was like he wasn’t talking to Scythas anymore - the guy had gone completely insane.

But...

With a growl of frustration, Arastoss spun on his feet and snatched his keys from the side table.

“Ar? What’s going on?” Sicha’s voice called from the living area, evidently listening to the sound of the clinking keys and rustling coat.

“I’m going out for a bit - I’ll be back later!” Arastoss called back, hastily slipping on his jacket before he pulled open the door and sprinted outside.

“Dammit…” He swore to himself, feeling like a father chasing after his runaway child.

Arastoss was confused - and a whole hell of frustrated - but that didn’t mean he was going to let Scythas go out there and kill himself. The guy must’ve hit his head or something, cause he was _obviously_ not thinking straight. Arastoss would have to find him and bring him back to a doctor -

He came up short however when he rounded the next corner. He blinked in surprise at Scythas’ tall profile - Arastoss had thought the other man would have made it much farther - the fisherman simply staring out over the small hill that overlooked the city.

Quietly approaching from the side, Arastoss sidled up to Scythas, leaning his head over slightly to catch his gaze.

The man was simply staring into the distance. Insomnia was a glowing, shining carpet spread out before them, and the look in Scythas’ eyes was nostalgic and glassy with unspilled tears. For a moment, Arastoss could have sworn the other’s eyes _glowed_ ; the man appearing like some ancient being cloaked in a star filled sky. But then Scythas blinked and the image was gone.

“Never thought I’d get to see this again…”

Arastoss was growing tired of having his head spin each time Scythas spoke, so he opted to stay silent for the moment while the man simply took in the sights.

After a long beat of silence, Scythas took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he breathed in the fresh air. “We actually did it…”

“Scythas.”

Arastoss was relieved to see the man finally turn and acknowledge his name since the first time he’d woken up, and he tilted his head at the older man. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on with you, but I’m worried. Can you try to explain to me what’s happenin’ here?” His hands flopped out on either side of him in small defeat, too tired and confused to demand the other stop this nonsense.

Scythas offered him a soft smile - the awkward tilt of his lips making it seem like Arastoss was looking at an image that was just _slightly off_ \- but eventually he bobbed his head in a nod. “I can try...but...to be honest I’m not really sure what’s happening either.”

~

“You’re voice is different too, ya know.”

“Hmm?”

Scythas looked up from his computer, blue eyes reflecting the light of the screen before him.

Arastoss waved a hand through the air, “You sound like a native now; you used t’ have an accent, and your tone’s all different - more mellow, flatter.”

Scythas - _Noctis,_ supposedly - shrugged, returning his blue eyes to the screen. “Makes sense. This is how I talk - er...used to talk?”

“It’s weird.”

Scythas only smirked, the action _again_ making Arastoss shake his head at the odd dissimilarity.

It’s like Scythas had been possessed by a different person entirely - this was _not_ the friend that he had made during the Parade.

This - _Noctis Lucis Caelum._

The last twenty-four hours had been _the_ strangest thing _ever_.

Arastoss had decided to join Scythas in his venture to contact Clades and Lumen - as the man had a vague idea of how to find them - and so he found himself lounging in Scythas’ hotel room going through the METEOR website. As Arastoss had driven them back to the small hotel where Scythas was staying, the fisherman had attempted to explain to the best of his ability what was going on.

Arastoss shook his head in disbelief.

 _Reincarnation_.

It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

Somehow, for Gods knew what reason, Scythas’s memories of his past life as the Prince of Insomnia - the _freaking King of Light_ \- had returned.

Scythas had explained that somehow he had managed to trigger his memories and resurface his past life as the last Lucis Caelum. Arastoss had been skeptical, of course, but after a long game of question and answer - as Arastoss was quite familiar with the tale of the Chosen King and his party - he was a bit unsettled to find that Scythas had not only answered each question correctly, but corrected and detailed certain accounts.

Much like Clades had done during the Dawn Parade, actually.

And _then_ \- almost like Scythas _knew_ Arastoss had noticed the similarity -he had gone on to explain that Clades and Lumen were actually _Ignis Scientia_ and _Prompto Argentum,_ retinue of the prince and his closest confidents. He had almost jumped out of his seat as Scythas had shouted his frustration several times of _why_ they hadn’t said anything or tried to trigger his memories while they were there - they’d _obviously_ come back for them, so why did they just leave!? - only to answer his own question a few seconds later with a reasonable explanation muttered under his breath.

And then he’d start all over again.

Arastoss had simply stared out the window while Scythas ranted - attempting to wrap his head around how different this person was acting compared to that morning.

Oh, that and the fact that this man was the reincarnation of the King of Light.

“Mm...Gladio -”

“- _Arastoss -”_

 _“-_ I think I found something.”

The guard grumbled to himself as he put aside his phone from where he had been browsing the METEOR website, standing to his feet to make his way towards his older companion.

And _that_ was the other thing.

Even _more_ frustrating than Scythas getting a personality swap and spouting historical facts like a history professor - was the _heavily_ implied idea that _Arastoss_ had these memories as well. Only his weren’t of some no name grunt, but of one _Gladiolus Amicitia_ \- the _freaking Chosen King’s_ _Shield_.

Yeah, right.

“What is it?” Arastoss asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Scythas so that he had a clear view.

Scythas pointed to the side of the screen towards Lumen’s small profile. “Prompto said he’s from Lestallum - ‘cept he’s hardly ever home. _But_ , METEOR has an office there - maybe we can contact them and get Prompto’s information.”

“ _Great_ .” Arastoss drawled dryly, only to tack on a moment later. “Just _one_ problem though.”

Scythas’s eyes turned up towards him in honest concern.

“What?”

Arastoss crossed his arms and gave Scythas a _look_. “They’re not gonna know who the _hell_ you’re talkin’ about because _no one named Prompto works there._ ”

Scythas threw his head back and let out a long sigh. “Then we ask about _Lumen Alacritas.”_ The man said, tossing Arastoss a deadpan glare. “But I think that’s our best bet.”

Arastoss grunted, uncrossing his arms as he stood to his feet. “Guess that’s what we’ll do, then.”

A tense silence filled the room, Arastoss having to physically bite down his frustration as he returned to his original seat.

“...do you really not believe me? Like at all?”

“‘Course not.” Was Arastoss’s immediate reply. “Can’t figure out why you’re doin’ this, or if you really did hit your head or something.”

Scythas sighed, shutting the screen of his laptop and setting it aside. “I know it’s...kinda hard to believe. And hell - I bet you anything this is exactly why Ignis and Prompto -”

“- _CLADES AND LUMEN -”_

 _“- DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.”_ Scythas’s voice rose to match Arastoss’s, and for a moment the two sat in a tense silence as they exchanged glares.

Finally, Scythas broke eye contact and looked away, releasing a breath as he did so. But after a moment, the dark haired man huffed to himself, his silent amusement making Arastoss quirk a brow. “Can’t wait to kick your ass after you remember, too.”

The smile that came to Arastoss’ lips was unintentional as it was frustrating, and he rolled his eyes as he looked up at the hotel ceiling. “I’d like to see you try. But hell, I’ll let you take a free shot if any of this is actually true.”

“Oh, yeah?” Arastoss wasn’t a stranger to the look of smug confidence that Scythas wore, and he sat up in his chair as the man continued. “Then let’s see if we can’t jog your memory.”

Arastoss pursed his lips. “Huh?”

“Let’s see if I can get you to remember - I mean...if that’s okay.” Scythas  tentatively, raising a hand.

“Tsch,” Arastoss leaned back in his chair, hands raising upwards before he flopped them back down, “knock yourself out.”

Scythas let out a breath. “Okkaayy...let’s see…” He rubbed his chin as he thought back, nodding to himself when he gathered a memory. “Okay, remember that time you had me chase around this giant lobster because you wanted to make the _perfect Cup Noodle?_ Then we fought that thing by Cape Caem - and it sprayed water all over the place - Prompto almost got knocked off the edge of the cliff, and if you hadn’t snagged him he would’ve gone over. Then afterwards Ignis chopped up that giant shrimp and made you the _best_ Cup Noodle you’ve ever had? And after that we all couldn’t get enough of it so you had us hunt down a behemoth and then had Ignis make _that_ into _another_ Cup Noodle that was _also_ super amazing and then we basically ate nothing but Cup Noodles for the next week?”

Arastoss swore he heard crickets chirping.

Scythas’s cheeks were turning a noticeable shade of red, and he loudly cleared his throat as Arastoss continued to stare at him in mild shock.

“Uh...okay...not that one. Then how about the time you and Ignis went -” Scythas paused, debating something silently in his mind before he shook his head and waved a hand. “Never mind. Forget that one. Let’s see. Um…oh, yeah! What about those quests for Sania? Remember how we had to go and gather those rainbow frogs?”

Arastoss let out a loud laugh. “Are you kidding? _Rainbow_ frogs? I gotta hear this.” The man said, leaning back as he listened intently.

“Oh, man. Well - basically we ran into Sania pretty early into our journey…”

Arastoss wasn’t sure how much time had passed - but Scythas’s stories kept him entertained enough not to care even as the moon rose high in the sky.

He found himself laughing at the incredible stories, asking questions here and there but mostly enjoying the ridiculous tales. He couldn’t help but want to find out more about these larger-than-life characters, and eventually he realized that, considering he didn’t believe any of this, that he was acting _far_ too interested. But Scythas’s eyes lit up even as they talked deep into the night, and by the end of it, it was _early_ , and the two had simply flopped back in their seats as exhaustion from the day overtook them.

And though Arastoss had learned a great deal about the four heroes of the Light - he hadn’t even felt a stir from the repressed memories that supposedly resided within him.

~

_The setting sun set the water ablaze with an orange glow, casting a spell of picturesque tranquility on the beautiful scenery. Two figures sat on the edge of the canal, gazing out across the shimmering crystals that danced around them in cascaded light._

_“Don’t I know it.” Arastoss heard himself speak. He knew he’d said this before - many times. So many times._

_“I could hook you up if you want? Take you to see the fireworks.” His voice was like a soft echo in an empty room._

_The face of the man in front of him appeared hazy in the gorgeous glow of sunlight, the handsome features highlighted in a way Arastoss hadn’t seen before, and he found himself mesmerized by the sight._

_“...Do you not have any friends you’d rather spend the festivities with?” Clades’ voice sounded far away in his ears, and had he not already experienced this all before, he might have forgotten how to respond._

_Sunlight hit his eyes as he looked up to respond, watching as the refracted light danced before him in magical waves. “I do, but they’re all going with their girlfriends or family.” He remembered winking at him, tilting his head at the handsome face as he spoke with utter sincerity. “And to be honest, I’ve had a lot more fun hanging out with you today than I’ve ever had with them.”_

_Arastoss found himself craving the sight of his eyes, begging for the visors to remove themselves from the other man’s face. It was as if his dream acknowledged the request, and the young man reached up to remove the glasses, his eyes a green so stark and beautiful it took Arastoss’s breath away - and he felt his heart leap - even in his dream - at the words that fell from the beautiful almond-shaped lips…_

_“Then that makes two of us.”_

_~_

Arastoss hadn’t immediately realized what had woken him - but his frustration at being stirred awake was instantly replaced with acute alarm as the sounds of muffled screaming and thrashing violently shook him from his dreams.

The Crownsguard bolted up from his chair, his back immediately protesting the movement with a sharp ache. He ignored it in favor of focusing on the person who was currently thrashing around in the bed before him.

“Shit -” The curse slipped from his mouth as he dashed over to the bed - a hand reaching out to catch a flailing limb that nearly smacked him across the face. “Scythas - Scythas, wake up!” Arastoss braced his hands on either side of him, watching as the man’s face, sheened with sweat, contorted with twisted pain in his sleep.

Mumbled words and sharp gasps were the only response he elicited, and Arastoss quickly scooted further onto the bed - dodging the long legs that kicked under the sheets as the violent dreams possessed the man’s movements.

“SCYTHAS!” The guard shouted this time, giving the other a sharp shake by the shoulders, “Wake _UP!”_

“ _ARDYN -!”_

Arastoss almost flipped backwards off the bed as Scythas suddenly bolted upright - face twisted in a fierce snarl of angered despair as he stared unseeing with a hand outstretched - the single word seeming to shake the very walls. Arastoss found himself grasping the man’s shoulders again even as the man’s labored breathing filled the area.

Arastoss watched in wary silence for Scythas to come to - and ever so slowly the blue eyes gained focus as the man drew in gasping breaths. Time seemed to slow down as he waited - heart pounding a deafening staccato in his ears - for the older man to regain his senses, and the low thrum of underlying fear in Arastoss’ chest quickly turned into concern as Scythas caught his face in trembling hands.

Not a moment later, Arastoss felt his heart ache for his friend as the broad shoulders began to shake with silent sobs beneath his hands. Swallowing down his own unease about the situation - and going with his gut instinct - the guard gently pulled Scythas into a hug, rubbing his hands over the man’s back in silent support.

Arastoss couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening - and nothing was making sense. He wanted to dub this strange outburst as an effect from what happened yesterday but…

_ARDYN!_

Arastoss found himself unconsciously hugging his friend closer. He only knew of _one_ person by that name, and that was through history books. If Scythas’ claim on being the Chosen King was to be believed, then the man could only be referring to the Accursed. Arastoss briefly wondered if Scythas’ dreams had consisted of the shapes of the Starscourge itself.

“Hey, it’s...alright, Scythas.” Arastoss murmured after a long minute, massaging his fingers into the other’s back. “You’re alright now.”

He felt the dark-haired man nod against his chest, and it took several more minutes before Scythas pulled away slightly, sitting up straighter as he took a deep breath. “I...never had a chance to apologize to him…”

Arastoss furrowed his brow. “To who?”

“Dad...”

Arastoss waited for the other to elaborate, but as the seconds ticked on, he realized that no further explanation would be forthcoming. So he watched silently as Scythas took a deep breath and wiped his tear stained face, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.  

“Sorry…” The other man muttered, casting him a meek glance from the side.

Arastoss smiled weakly, clapping the man on the upper arm. “Don’t sweat it. You okay?”

Scythas nodded, taking in a shaky breath before he slowly released it.

Arastoss opened his mouth to speak, but jumped when he heard his cell ring from its spot in the lounge chair that he had passed out in. He quickly made his way over to the device and lifted it up from the armrest, barely even needing to glance at the glowing screen to know who was calling him.

It read: _Incoming Call: Sicha_

He let out a small sigh, looking between the device and the man on the bed before he shook his head and silenced it before tossing it back onto the chair. He made his way back over to his older companion who was tiredly scrubbing his face with his hands. Arastoss watched him for a moment, then headed into the kitchen to grab a small glass from the cupboard, filling the cup with cool water and returning to his friend a moment later.

“Here.” He handed the small glass to his companion, tilting his head as he attempted to catch the man’s tired gaze.

The poor guy looked like he hadn’t even slept a wink - his face was deathly pale, his eyes red and a little swollen - and Arastoss doubted he’d be lucky to find any rest in the near future.

Scythas blinked once before he fully turned his head towards him, offering Arastoss a weak smile before he nodded and grasped the cool glass. “Thanks...”

Arastoss nodded in return, taking a seat on the bedside next to him while Scythas drained the glass in one gulp.

The two sat in silence, listening as the birds chirped as the sun began to rise, and Arastoss distantly wondered what time it was - and concluded that he must’ve gotten barely three hours of sleep if the sun was just beginning to rise.

He glanced over at Scythas.

Well...at least Arastoss had slept at least a little. Not that it seemed to help.

The brown-eyed man let out a small breath, feeling his tired eyes gaze hazily at the ground. He could hardly believe that the events that had taken place yesterday had only happened in the span of _one day._ It felt like this whole ordeal had taken place over a week’s worth of time.

“Look...Scythas…” Arastoss began with a sigh, pressing his hands against his thighs as he looked down at the ground. “It’s obvious _something’s_ goin’ on with you...and, I wanna help, but...” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, feeling the gaze of blue eyes drill into him. “I don’t believe in any a’ this reincarnation crap. But - if you think findin’ Clades and Lumen is gonna help - then I’m not gonna leave you to do that alone.”

He let out another sigh before continuing hesitantly, “But - here’s the thing. That’s it, okay? After we find them - then that’s it for me. I can’t keep doin’... _this_ \- it’s drivin’ me a bit nuts. So just...yeah. I’ll help you find them. But after that I gotta move on.” He let the words die in the room, and he felt a small twinge of guilt spike through him as he realized how terrible that must have sounded, but when he tentatively looked to the side, he saw Scythas’s lips tipped in a half smile.

“That’s more than enough. Thanks, Gl - Arastoss.” His hoarse voice was genuine with gratitude, and Arastoss couldn’t help but feel a nostalgic sense of camaraderie spike through him at the other’s expression. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as he nodded back.

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll get your head back as the day goes on.” The brunet chuckled, feeling Scythas nudge him from the side at the jest.

“Right.” The man nodded, staring distantly in front of him.

“So...what’s first?” Arastoss asked, taking a breath as he stood to his feet. Scythas smirked, casting a long glance up at Arastoss, who furrowed his brow in question. “What?”

“Ready for a roadtrip?”

Arastoss flashed his eyes to the side, momentarily confused by the meaning - until he remembered what they had discussed earlier.

“Oh...seriously?” The guard asked, half-incredulous half-resigned.

“Best place to start.” Scythas said, slapping his hands on his thighs before he also stood to his feet. “If we leave now, we should be there a little before noon.”

Arastoss sighed, letting his head fall into his hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Scythas only chuckled.

~

They actually arrived in Lestallum earlier than expected - deciding to take turns at the wheel, and stopping just long enough to switch - but despite the early hour, the large city was already alive with activity. Arastoss blinked blearily out the car window from the passenger seat, woken by the sound of people’s laughter in the streets, and the bright light and almost suffocating heat. He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes with a low groan as he straightened up in his seat, glancing towards Scythas who had one arm propped up on the window . Arastoss watched him with worry, noticing that the man looked even worse now. The older man had refrained from napping unlike the young guard whenever Arastoss was at the wheel - and even then, he noticed when the man nodded off unintentionally - only to jerk awake with a strangled noise. Arastoss had politely avoided saying anything on the matter.

“Astrals, I forgot how _hot_ it’s here in Lestallum,” Scythas moaned pitifully as he smoothly pulled the car into a spot near the Lookout.

“The weather’s definitely a bit cooler back in Insomnia.” Arastoss replied with a chuckle, watching as the older man pulled at his long shirt in a poor attempt to cool off, “Why don’t you just take it off? S’not like anyone’s gonna care here.” He cast a pointed glance at the multitude of bare midriffs and torsos.

He frowned as Scythas froze mid-motion, eyes wide with a look of shock that Arastoss was slowly learning meant he’d somehow stepped on a landmine of the past. He was about to apologize - for what, he didn’t know - when the older man let out a choked laugh, “I think I’ll pass, wouldn’t want to embarrass you and your scrawny body.”

It took a moment for him to actually register what the older man said but once he did, Arastoss scowled indignantly, “Hey! I’ve got muscle!”

He wasn’t sure why, but that seemed to set Scythas off even more. The man bent practically in half as he laughed - almost hysterically - to Arastoss’ building concern, and the curious interest of passerby. It was a _long_ moment before Scythas was in control of himself again, and even then the fisherman still broke out into helpless giggles - _giggles_ , for Astrals’ sake - whenever he caught Arastoss’ confused gaze. Arastoss merely sighed with a roll of his eyes, smiling to himself as he noticed the visible improvement in his friend’s mood.

“METEOR?” He asked as the two started walking.

“METEOR.” Scythas acknowledged with a sharp nod and a grin.

They had mapped out where exactly METEOR’s office was within the labyrinth like city, and thankfully it was close to the entrance.

Arastoss watched with incredulous amazement as Scythas’ persona did a 180; going from sleep-deprived King of the past to a bright-eyed lady-killer who charmed the female receptionist into fetching the manager for them - after she’d guilty explained her inability to provide them with the information they sought despite being quite familiar with their blond friend. One quick phone call - with Arastoss prodding his friend in the side with a _look_ that earned a helpless shrug in return - and the two men found themselves waiting at the Lookout, leaned up against the rail that overlooked the new spread buildings around the Disc.

Arastoss had been to Lestallum several times in his life - what with dating a native and all - so it was rather entertaining to see the wide-eyed look of wonder on Scythas’ face as he saw the city’s development over the years. Though he was a bit worried as that innocent wonder turned melancholy instead. He sighed.

Everything was happening so fast. But at least they were making some headway.

“This place has really gotten huge.” Scythas remarked quietly from beside him, tossing the wooden stick from his meat skewer over his shoulder and into a trash can, again - barely passing a glance in its direction.

Arastoss shifted awkwardly. “Er - yeah? It sure has?” He said as he picked a piece of food from his teeth with his own wooden stick.

Scythas smirked, returning his gaze to overlook the land as they fell into pensive silence.

“Prompto’s probably not gonna be here - but this is the best place to start.” The man suddenly chuckled to himself, bowing his head. “Still can’t believe he’s a photographer. I mean - wow.”

“ _Lumen…”_ Arastoss grumbled under his breath, pushing away his slight irritation before he continued. “And is that a big deal or somethin’?”

“Well... _yeah_ , kinda. It’s like - this is how his life would have turned out if everything hadn’t…” He trailed off with a shake of his head, sighing as he looked down. “It’s just...really great.”

Arastoss pursed his lips, momentarily caught up in the affection that the man so openly displayed as he spoke about the blond.

Hm…

“So, uh…” Arastoss began after a brief pause, watching as Scythas quirked a brow at him. “Are we gonna look for Clades, too?”

He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he could feel a small flush crawl up his neck at the suggestion - suddenly feeling a bit flustered under Scythas’s knowing gaze.

“Oh yeah, we’ll find him. But we gotta find Prompto first - he’s gonna know where Specs is.”

Arastoss frowned curiously at the nickname even as he nodded, looking to the side deliberately to avoid eye contact.

“We’ll find him too, Gladio -”

Arastoss’ eyes snapped towards Scythas in a glare, causing the other to bite his lip and look away. The younger brunet let his glare linger for a moment before he let out a long breath, hanging his hands over the rail as he pressed his forearms against it.

“Scythas Gar and Arastoss Terodna?” Arastoss straightened up and turned to see an older, heavier set man as he walked towards them.

“Vyv Dorudon at your service.” The man voiced amicably once the two nodded at him, extending a hand towards Scythas first, then Arastoss.

“Vyv?” Scythas blinked, eyes flicking up and down the other’s face. “You related to _the_ Vyv? The founder?”

The young man’s eyes lit up, and a large smile dashed across his face. “That’d be my old man! One a’ the bravest people t’ ever roam the planet. Guy was so committed to his work that he even reported during the trials of the Long Night - I can only hope I live up to his name.”

“He was definitely - er - he sounds like a great man.” Scythas immediately corrected, casting a small glance to the side which Arastoss noted was clearly unsure.

“Yup, he was still running the place until he finally retired a few years ago. An’ even then he still likes to visit.” Vyv laughed loudly, “But, let’s get to business. I understand you’re looking for one of our employees?”

“Yeah, actually - ”

Arastoss let himself fall into the background of the conversation, content to let Scythas take the lead. It was almost jarring to realize that _this_ was the _actual_ Scythas that he’d gotten to know, versus the more solemn and somber man of the last couple days. Scythas was like a bonfire of charm and Noctis the embers and ashes; totally different, and yet inherently similar at the root. Arastoss grudgingly admitted to himself that the shift in demeanor was as fascinating as it was disturbing.

“ - iring Lumen was one of the best decisions I could have made. He’s got a natural knack for photography, and his love and passion for it really comes through his shots.” The man’s face flushed with satisfaction, and he puffed out his chest in obvious pride. “Our ratings have never been higher, and when he and Pulchra team up? _Astrals_ , my heart pounds just thinking ‘bout it.”

“Well, you did a fine job.” Scythas chuckled, his face warm and inviting. “We actually ended up helping them out a bit on their job in Insomnia recently.” Scythas explained, expression open and personable as he spoke. “And -”

Arastoss jumped a little as his phone suddenly rang in his pocket, flushing in embarrassment as he abruptly became the center of attention. His hand hovered over it for a moment, debating whether or not to pick it up. He’d made sure to shoot a text to Sicha before he’d left Insomnia earlier this morning explaining that he’d be gone for a bit and not to worry, but...

This must have been the sixth time she’d called.

“Shit - you know what, I gotta take this call.” Arastoss decided, casting an apologetic look towards the two as he stepped away. He felt a twang of anxiety rise in his chest as he was quite certain that his excuse for driving all the way to _Lestallum_ wasn’t exactly going to appease his girlfriend.

With _Scythas_ no less.

With a deep breath, he slid his thumb across the answer key.

“Hey, ba - ”

“ _AR! What the hell?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been!? I’ve been worried sick!”_

Arastoss winced at the harsh tone, glancing behind him at Scythas who had returned to conversing with Vyv. Blue eyes flicked up towards him in subtle concern and Arastoss waved him off with a grimace.

“Uh - sorry, something came up last night and it’s just -” He rubbed his fingertips into his brow, trying to figure out the best way to ease the situation. “-It’s kinda hard to explain… - and I sent you a text -”

 _“Your text consisted of SIX WORDS! I even went and called_ Iris _-”_ Arastoss resisted the urge to groan out loud and instead dragged a hand down his face, _“ - when you said ‘something came up, be back later’, I thought it was related to work, but it’s obviously not! So you’d better give me an explanation right_ now _!”_

Arastoss tipped his head back wearily, “Look, Scythas is in a bit a’...I dunno - not trouble, but he needs my help right now. Somethin’ weird is goin’ on and I can’t really -” He wracked his brain for the right words, but came up short and ended up sighing again. “I really dunno. But he needs my help.”

“ _That explained absolutely_ nothing _, Arastoss. Why the hell didn’t you call me? Where even are you!?”_

His heart thudded in his chest.

Shit.

“I woulda called, but you woulda been asleep by then, and then we were - !” He winced as he realized that the next bit was not going to go well, “And then, well, we were driving the whole time...to, uh, Lestallum.” He mentally braced himself.

“ _You’re - WHAT!?”_

“Yeah, sorry - it’s just - he really needs my help, Sicha -”

“ _Arastoss - are you serious!?”_

The man sighed, before he responded. “Look - I promise I have a good explanation for this - but it’s kinda weird, so -”

_“-This better not be about those reporters again.”_

Arastoss furrowed his brow, a small bit of irritation fluttering in his chest. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“ _I’m not stupid, Ar. You and Scythas are looking for them again, aren’t you? I thought you’d let that go!”_

Arastoss blinked dumbly, “Wait, what?”

“ _I can’t believe this - have you lost your mind Ar? You can’t just go running off to Lestallum with some guy you barely know, to find some_ other _guys you know even less! The hell are you thinking?!”_

He couldn’t help but feeling a bit miffed and betrayed by her tone. Arastoss didn’t really understand Sicha’s change of heart when it came to the two reporters, considering how much she’d gushed over the phone about them. They’d come up in discussion several times since the Dawn Parade, and Arastoss even asked her on what she knew about the two considering her status as a loyal subscriber. She’d been more than happy to talk then, and even seemed genuinely pleased that he’d had such a great time with them. But now that he looked back on it, Sicha had seemed to lose her enthusiasm once Scythas entered the picture.

Arastoss growled in frustration.

“Yeah? So what if we are?” He challenged, realizing immediately that he was simply stoking the fire.

“ _So_ what _?! Was that whole thing with Scythas needing help an_ act _just so you guys could go galavanting across the country?! What the fuck Arastoss?! If you wanted to go on fucking trip with your_ new _best friend, you didn’t have to make up some stupid shit and then leave without any warning!”_

“It’s not an _act_ , Sicha! And he - !” He cut himself off with a sharp breath through his nose, calming himself before he continued. “Look...I think you’re overreacting to the situation here. Something’s going on with Scythas and he thinks the other guys might know something. He’s really not well Sicha, and he needs my help. So we’re here in Lestallum to see if we can find some -”

“ _So you let that crazy fisherman draw you all the way to_ LESTALLUM _to hunt down two people who you’ve known for_ three days _and you’re telling me that I’m_ overreacting!?”

Arastoss rolled his eyes. Of _course_ she’d interpret it like _that_. _Of course_.

He glanced behind him at the sensation of eyes focused on the back of his head, and found Scythas staring straight at him, brows furrowed and lips twisted in a small frown. Arastoss arched an eyebrow in question, and the fisherman tipped his head towards Vyv - who was walking away - with a meaningful look, before glancing back. The man seemed to age right before Arastoss’ eyes, his slouched posture straightening while lazy charm was replaced by a regal maturity that focused on him in concern. Scythas’s lips moved silently.

_You okay?_

Arastoss nodded, turning back towards the phone. “Look. I’ll call ya later. I can’t talk right now.”

“... _You’re in huge trouble, Arastoss Terodna.”_

The line went dead before he could utter a word back, and he took a moment to grind his jaw as he pulled the device away from his ear. He ignored the anger stirring in his chest as he pocketed the phone and turned on his feet. He sniffed, gritting his teeth as he repressed his growing irritation.

“ _So_ ,” Arastoss refocused on his friend as he spoke, gaze sympathetic. “Guess she’s not too happy, huh?

Arastoss snorted, “Understatement of the year.”

Scythas winced. “Sorry.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “What’re _you_ apologizing for? I’ve done stuff like this before and she didn’t have a problem then.”

“Yeah, ‘cept all those other times _I_ wasn’t with you _._ ” The fisherman gave him a knowing look.

Whelp - turned out Scythas wasn’t exactly oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t - er...well liked.

Arastoss scoffed loudly, bobbing his head as he conceded to the other’s point. “Yeah - okay, you’re right. But she’s got no reason t’ not like you. I’ve had way worse friends.”

Scythas snorted, “No kidding.”

Arastoss tossed him a look, not entirely certain if the other was making a reference to his _past_ or the fact that he’d shared with him some stories of the bad influences he’d had in his life.

“Anyway, what’dya find out?” Arastoss questioned, casting a glance in the direction Vyv had disappeared.

The other man got visibly excited, slinging an arm over Arastoss’ shoulders to show him the slip of paper in his hand. “‘Kay, so Prompto’s not here - like we thought -”

“- _Lumen -”_

“- but the last place they stationed him was at the Old Lestallum office. He gave me the number to contact the supervisor there.”

Arastoss blinked widely at that. “Wait - I’m not drivin’ _all the way_ over there only t’ find out that he’s somewhere else -”

Scythas laughed - which now that Arastoss had heard on several occasions, sounded different than before - and shook his head. “No, no - that just means that we gotta call the place - and hopefully they’ll know where he’s at, or better yet, how to contact him directly.”

“Yeah? And what happens when we finally get a hold of ‘im. He’s not just gonna abandon his job on the spot and drive his way to Insomnia, ya know.”

Scythas let a smirk slowly crawl up his face, and Arastoss didn’t miss the hint of underlying tenderness in his gaze as it fell to the side. “I...think that’s _exactly_ what he’ll do.” He chuckled, shaking his head at the ground. “So hopefully we can convince him to meet us halfway or something before he gets himself fired.”

Arastoss huffed, crossing his arms as he glanced up. “And that’s _if_ he’s not somewhere else at this point. He could be down in a mine for all we know, the guy goes all over Lucis if his work history is anything to go by.”

Scythas chuckled at that, nodding distantly as he overlooked the grand view of the land before him. “Yeah. We’ll find him, though. I’ve gotta feeling he’s not gonna wanna go _too_ far so long as we’re here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he knows who we are.” Scythas answered immediately, his eyes dropping as deep affection filled them. “And...I’ve got a feeling that he’s been waiting for us to figure it out, too.”

 

~

 

Lumen stared unseeing at the computer screen in front of him, his chin propped in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on his desk. He was all but slumped over the top of the desk, and had he not been paying very close attention to the pixilated image before him, he probably would have fallen asleep then and there. He let out a long sigh as he gradually pushed himself up, but his eyes never left the screen of his computer, and he blinked at the image a few more times before he flipped to the next landscape portrait - one that didn’t make it feel like he was drilling knives into his heart.

The blond didn’t need to be reminded of that night. That was a job. And nothing more.

He’d told himself that countless times, but the image of Noct - _Scythas’s_ face appearing in his head every time he thought back to the parade plagued him still.

He’d been making it a point to attempt to do as Ig - Clades had said, and attempt to live life as he could as Lumen Alacritas, ignoring his past, perhaps, but never forgetting it. It was the most he could do to attempt a life of normalcy, and it was true, after all, that he _was_ Lumen Alacritas - the life that he’d started was his - not Prompto’s.

“You almost done there, Lumen?”

The blond cast a glance over his shoulder, offering a smile to the brunet man that walked towards him.

“Yeah, just about. Just gotta finish the collage and then I’ll send it over t’ Vyv.” Lumen tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, straightening himself in his chair as he focused on the screen before him.

“Whatcha’ workin’ on this time?”

Lumen felt a hand settle on the back of his chair as his coworker leaned in closer to take a look over his shoulder. The blonde ignored it when the man’s ponytail brushed against his cheek, so used to the casual invasion of space over the past couple years.

“Just the time lapse from Ravatogh. Shouldn’t take too much longer.” Lumen replied nonchalantly, clicking the mouse to pass to the next slide of the burning mountain.

“In that case, how ‘bout you and I go out to eat once you’re done? There’s a great place I found that just opened - think you’d like it.”

Lumen turned to watch as the handsome face tilted in a knowing smirk, and he chuckled slightly at the boldness in the man’s tone. “Think I’ll have to pass, Kal. Thanks for the offer, though.” He responded automatically, and he listened as the man sighed from beside him.

“Not even an excuse this time?” Kal quipped good-naturedly.

“Uh...I...have a dentist appointment? Does that work?” The blond offered, passing the man a look which was returned with a knowing scoff mixed with a laugh.

As much as Lumen thought himself to be relatively social, he knew the intentions behind Kal’s requests - and it just...wasn’t something he could ever see himself complying with. At least not at the moment. He was too distracted with attempting to sort out his life as it was. And though it would have been nice to try and put it behind him - maybe be with someone who could help him move past it, he just...wasn’t sure if he was ready to let go.

To let go of the people who were inherently linked to ‘Prompto Argentum’.

Maybe...maybe when he finally accepted that he wasn’t going to get them back - never going to get _him_ back - then maybe he could try. Though...he wasn’t sure what type of broken mess he’d be after he finally convinced himself that he was going to lose his three friends - _all over again._

Lose _Noct_ all over again…

“Fine, fine. _One_ of these days I’ll getcha to say yes. I promise it’ll be fun.” Kal crossed his arms as he turned around so he was half-sitting on the desk, quirking a dark brow at the younger man.

“I’m sure you’re not one to disappoint.” Lumen replied, casting him a snarky smile, “Least that’s what all our readers say.”

“See? Just one evening. One.”

Lumen chuckled before he finished hitting _print_ on the screen, pushing back his chair as he stood to his feet. “Maybe next time.” He tossed his co-worker a wink as he reached for the mug on the desk as he passed.

“You _always_ say that...” Kal’s voice sounded from behind him as Lumen made his way down the hall towards the large printer, and he let out a breath as he waited for the machine to finish.

Kal was an amazing person - and an even better friend. He was Vyv’s number two guy, and an amazing reporter. He was one of the first people Lumen had met when he’d started working for METEOR - and since then he and the guy had gotten along very well. As time went on, it seemed as though their friendship might turn into something more intimate - though he had never blatantly returned the man’s flirtatious attention until recently - when Lumen _remembered_. Considering the timing, Lumen was sure if there weren’t...particular things holding him back, that they’d have progressed further. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t bring himself to let go. And he hated that he couldn’t tell Kal the reason, but the man hadn’t seem too hurt by the change of heart. Instead he opted to try again.

And again.

And again.

Lumen shook his head, sighing to himself as he watched while the colored images slid out from the machine.

He couldn’t be entirely sure that it was random that he and Kal had been assigned Ravatogh - and _then_ Steyliff Grove together on the same run - that was probably more than coincidence. Just went to show the guy’s persistence, however.

The blond brushed his bangs out of his face as he looked out the window of the small building.

Old Lestallum used to be so much smaller than this...just a little dot on the map - and now it was a thriving town. It had marketplaces, hotels, auto shops - it even had a little downtown area that was known for its friendly atmosphere and entertaining shops that lined the streets.

Typically, he’d be all over wanting to explore the area, but lately he was just...tired. And he’d stayed here before several times for extended periods. Not counting his past life experiences. The blond didn’t want to admit to himself how badly his moral and energy had taken a hit after the Dawn Parade - but he could see it in his work. The photos were certainly acceptable - but they had begun to lack the... _luster_ that he’d always delivered.

And when Lumen realized that, _that_ was the moment that he decided he needed to put the past behind him.

He just hoped he’d be able to do it sooner rather than later.

Lumen lifted his mug to his lips and reached for the photos with his free hand, adjusting them as he turned to make his way back to his desk.

“Alrighty…” He breathed as he pulled out his chair.

For the moment, he just needed to _focus -_

“‘Ey, Lumen,” Lumen stopped himself from sitting down, turning towards Kal who was currently approaching him with a phone in hand. “It’s for you.”

“Crap. Did I forget to cite the publishers again?” The blond winced, setting down the pictures and reaching for the phone with his free hand.

Kal shook his head, passing the phone over with a shrug that caused Lumen to furrow his brow in confusion. He pressed the phone to his ear and began walking towards one of open conference rooms for a bit of privacy.

“Ye’llo - this is Lumen.”

“ _Prompto.”_

His drink sloshed over the rim of his mug as Lumen stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as the name rang loudly in his head.

_No...way..._

His lips trembled as he slowly moved them to form words. “Who...is this…?”

A beat of silence fell on the other line, but after a moment, the voice spoke.

“... _it’s Noct.”_

Prompto didn’t realize his mug had slipped through his fingers until he heard glass shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EVIL LAUGH* BUAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHH TOOTTALLLY didn’t leave you guys on a cliffy on purpose - MUEHEHEHEHHEHE ;D Aannnndd totttttaaaally not enticing you to go check out the fic “In Another Time” which will hold the ending to this fic - BUT YEAH - I’m going to be posting those chapters MUCH more frequently since we’re almost done with it :P 
> 
> ANYWAY KIA AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! :D :D :D IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE and we hope you guys like the ending muehehehe :P 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY - you guys I just want to thank you so much for being so supportive of us with these fics - your support means everything and you guys are ALWAYS so kind with comments. I can’t express how much that means - and really helps. So THANK YOU again for your continued support and love of these fics! :D :D :D *SNIFFS THEN CRIES*
> 
> *wipes away tears* BUT OKAY - ON TO SOMETHING FUN FUN FUN!!! KSJDF:LKDJ POLLLLLL TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> 1\. What are each of the boys like when they’re drunk? Cuddly? Loud? Annoying? Angry? Funny? Stupid? The possibilities are endless!
> 
> 2\. The boys are sent into a world of chaos when Umbra’s powers scramble the very essence of time - and their ages. Time collides when Ignis and Gladio are turned into their timeskip ages, while Noct and Prompto are turned to far past times - as small children. 
> 
> 3\. (AU where anything goes and no one’s dead) Kisses are for everyone! A small ensemble of a variety of kisses for the wide variety of characters! Perhaps a teasy kiss on the cheek from Cindy to Prompto, or kiss on the hand from Nyx to Luna, a forehead kiss between Regis and Clarus, a kiss on a dare between Crowe and Aranea? - COMBINATIONS GALORE (You also get to drop your suggestions for who you'd like to see kiss! Suggest ONLY ONE combination and I shall try to stick it in there!! :D :D :D)
> 
> VOTE IT UPPPPPPPP *DANCES IN THE FLAMES*
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! Prompts and comments are ALLWAAYYS welcome! :D :D :D


	29. A Glimpse of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are sent into a world of chaos when Umbra’s powers scramble the very essence of time - and their ages. Time collides when Ignis and Gladio are turned into their timeskip ages, while Noct and Prompto are turned to far past times - as small children. (AKA the fluffiest drabble ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so having a bit of a time lately writing - life’s been hitting hard with stuff - but I’m pretty sure nothing could have prepared me for how much I would enjoy writing this. Like - YOU GUYS IT’SSOCUTEANDI’MSCREAMINGALITTLEBECAUSEOHMYGODDD!!!
> 
> Let's all give Kia a round of applause because this thing went through a major rewrite with her at the head and it turned into ABSOLUTE BLISS AND SDLKFJ:SDJKF you guys I have to admit that this is probably one of my personal favorite drabbles now. *DIES* THE FLUFF, MAN - THE FLUFF *clears throat. ANYWAY - WE LOVED THIS PROMPT! - And we were both super happy that this one won in the polls because SO MANY DRABBLES AND HOW HAS THIS NOT BEEN DONE THE CLASSIC ‘turned into kids’ TROPE!?!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP - so it’s long overdue - and HERE IT IS! :D :D :D
> 
> Thank you StarFire for inspiring this drabble! :D :D :D Like I said, long overdue.
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! :D :D :D

_They’d been careless._

_To be fair, the fault did not lie with any one man in particular - though_ some _would point towards a certain creepy, evil red-haired bastard - it was just an unfortunate set of events that had started a decade ago and grew from there. Years of absence mixed with new habits and skills, lead to a party of four individuals who struggled with regaining their once-instinctive rhythm. While the lesser daemons had posed little threat, once the group had entered the Crown City, things took a slight turn for the worse._

_In a concoction of bad luck, ill-timing and an uncoordinated maneuver, the party had fallen prey to a mass of daemons - nagarinis, ariadne, iseultalon - and the group was forced into a strategic retreat. Ignis had provided cover fire - literally - while Gladio grabbed their younger, injured members and ran full tilt for the nearest haven. Gladio had barely set Noct and Prompto down when Ignis burst through the sliding door, First Aid and elixirs at the ready._

_“OW! Easy, big guy! I’m injured here!” Prompto yelped as the Shield set the gunner on the bottom bunk across from Noct. The King himself opened his mouth to comment only to let out a  hiss as his Advisor quickly set about examining the large puncture wound in his thigh._

_Gladio growled under his breath as he worked the blond’s overcoat off with plenty of “OW”s and other exemplatives abundant from the younger man, “If you hadn’t tried that haired-brain stunt of yours, I wouldn’t HAVE to go easy on you!”_

_Noct let out a pained laugh even as he wrapped a bloodied arm around his ribs with a groan and spit out a glob of blood, much to Ignis’ obvious distaste, “Not our brightest moment, that’s for sure.”_

_“Well there’s certainly never a_ dull _moment with you two around,” Ignis muttered as he crushed an elixir over Noct’s legs before immediately reaching for the King’s torso, “Now_ hold still _.”_

_Both Shield and gunner winced as Noct let out a pained shout, quickly followed by colorful and creative curses that quickly turned into whimpers as Ignis finished checking his ribs._

_“...Okay over there, buddy?” Prompto couldn’t help call over Gladio’s head who was busy treating the several gashes and severe bruises dotting his pale arms._

_“Fan-_ fucking _-tastic.” Noct ground out._

_“You should be grateful you still_ have _ribs,” Ignis growled, “If Prompto hadn’t shoved you out of the way, you’d be missing the entirety of your torso!”_

_“Hey, s’not like I_ meant _to get blindsided.”_

_“Noct, I’m a_ blind man _and even_ I _noticed the two-ton daemon behind you.”_

_“Weren’t you fighting those nagarinis on the other side?!”_

_“Yes, which is all the more reason why it’s unacceptable for you - ”_

_Ignis cut himself off as he spun towards the haven’s entrance, daggers in hand and placing himself directly in front of his charge. Gladio followed suit a second later, though he refrained from summoning his greatsword in such close quarters. Prompto had barely raised Quicksilver when the sliding door opened and -_

Gladio bolted up right with a yell halfway out of his throat only to flinch backwards at the agonizing brightness flooding his vision. He had to cover his eyes and blink multiple times before he was able to adjust, and when he removed his hand Gladio could only stare dumbly around him.

Daylight.

Clear blue skies with large white clouds inching across the horizon, and high in the sky, a burning white sphere that Gladio had not seen since -

The Shield gasped as he immediately twisted to the side - squinting against the almost unfairly harsh sunlight pouring down on him - in search of his friends. His gaze landed on the crumpled form of Ignis a few feet away and he unsteadily pushed himself to his feet, staggering half-blind to the man’s side.

“I-Iggy, hey,” Gladio pulled his partner’s upper torso into his arms, using his knee to brace the man’s back as he gently patted the Advisor’s cheek, “Iggy, wake up.”

It was only thanks to his battle-honed reflexes that Gladio’s face didn’t gain another souvenir as  Ignis lashed out with a dagger - the speed of the Advisor’s summoning near instantaneous - as the man came alive in the Shield’s arms with a choked gasp.

“Woah, easy!” Gladio yelped, a hand naturally reaching out to grasp the other’s. He slipped his fingers in between the Advisor’s grip, ultimately forcing the blind man to dispel his weapon so Gladio could twine their fingers together with a brief squeeze, “S’just me!”

Ignis drew in a shaky breath as he slumped completely in the Shield’s hold, “ _Gladio_ , what…?”

“Astrals, I’ve got no idea, Iggy.”

Gladio waited for Ignis to regain his bearings, instinctively matching the Advisor’s slow and deep breaths as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his partner’s gloved hand. Ignis, who had yet to release his hold on Gladio - not that the Shield was in any hurry to let go either - squeezed back after a long moment as he swallowed, “...Ignoring the rather obvious and alarming change in location for the moment...Gladio, where are the others?”

The Shield cursed as he pivoted on his knees - making sure to keep Ignis’ hand in his even as the other sat up completely - gaze searching. Gladio hadn’t quite realized that they were currently on the rocky surface of a haven, and as his eyes fully took in their surroundings, he spotted a large dark pile of...clothes? Gladio squinted, for more than one reason, and slowly stood up, “Hold up Iggy, think I found something.”

Ignis grimaced, a hand rising to brace against his forehead, “That _something_ wouldn’t happen to be our compatriots, would it?”

“Not sure.” Gladio placed a heavy hand on the Advisor’s shoulder when the man made to stand, “How ‘bout you take a sec to rest and let me take a look first.”

“I’m fine - ”

“No, you’re not,” Gladio squeezed the man’s shoulder, “If I’m feeling like I just went ten rounds with a behemoth and came out on the other side with the worst hangover ever, I can only imagine what you’re feeling. And,” He gently cupped Ignis’ cheek, “You’re trembling.”

Gladio felt Ignis flinch under his hand. “...I’ll be fine. Just - ” Ignis grasped the hand cupping his cheek, fingers tightening in a death-grip despite their shaking, “ - don’t stop talking? I’m afraid I’m flying blind at the moment.”

The Shield felt his heart ache as the Advisor let out a self-deprecating chuckle, the sheer vulnerability in his partner all too painfully similar to those first few weeks after Altissia. It’d been several years since Ignis had ditched his cane, and the man’s incredible memory, visualization skills and a little magic, had helped immensely. However, there were times when even those failed. It was only on one or two occasions that Ignis got _lost_ , and those were usually related to injury or nightmares. Their current situation didn’t seem to fall under either category - or maybe it was a weird combination of both this time - but suddenly finding themselves in a _completely different place_ was all Gladio needed to realize that Ignis was probably feeling _very_ lost right now.

Gladio was feeling a bit lost himself.

“You got it, Iggy,” Gladio returned the gesture with flip of his hand that laced their fingers together, and he gave Ignis’s hand a tight squeeze before he slowly released it, “So, we’re obviously not in the Crown City anymore.”

“The fact I can feel sunlight _would_ suggest something to that effect.” Ignis replied hoarsely before he cleared his throat, “Do you see any familiar landmarks?”

“Well, I see some trees - ”

“How unique.”

“ - _and_ if my memory and eyes aren’t playing with me...” Gladio kept his gaze moving across the almost-forgotten landscape as he cautiously approached the pile of clothes. Had the world _always_ been _this_ bright? Or the air this fresh? Gladio had never really noticed, and having been living almost a half-life for ten years, it was like a bombardment on the senses. “We’re at the Narcie or Wainterre haven, cause if that’s not the Kelbass Grasslands, I’ll eat my shirt.”

He heard Ignis smother a laugh with a cough, “I _suppose_ I’d consider that a step up from Cup Noodles.”

“ _Iggy_.”

“Apologies.”

Gladio snorted despite himself, glad that Ignis was feeling well enough to sass back, as he finally got a clear view of -

He stared. “ _Shit_.”

“... _Gladio_...?”

The Shield vaguely sensed as the Advisor rose on unsteady feet and immediately spoke up to give the man a guide, “Uh, _Iggy_ , we might have a _small_ problem.”

No pun intended.

“Define _small_.” Ignis retorted with worry as he stumbled his way closer. Gladio - his eyes practically glued to the small bodies almost swallowed by black clothe - met the man half-way and lead him with a hand on his lower back. He helped Ignis kneel and then guided his hand - after removing the man’s glove - to hover over a much tinier, albeit familiar head of black hair. Ignis, taking Gladio’s silent cue, ran his fingers through the soft strands, brow furrowing at the mental image his senses were telling him. No sooner had he traced one small face, did Ignis reach for other, fingers barely grazing soft cheeks and fluffy hair.

“Gladio.”

“Yeah?”

“Please tell me these aren’t who I believe they are.”

“Would it make you feel any better if I told you that seeing that it’s obviously them doesn’t make the idea any less crazy?”

“Not at all, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Ignis drew in a deep breath and held it before his fingers unerringly found each boys’ pulse, then proceeded to examine the rest of them. “You see any bruising?”

“Nah, nothing,” Gladio responded immediately. He fell back on his heels at his partner’s side, gaze flicking between Ignis’ silent and experienced medical examination to the boys themselves, answering all of the Advisor’s questions confidently. Gladio shook his head in disbelief.

Boys. As in _kids_. As in his friends who were suddenly _tiny_ and _young_ and _defenseless_. They didn’t look older than five! But apparently they were in good health by the visible slump of relief in Ignis’ shoulders several minutes later. “So?”

“ _Small_ indeed.” Ignis muttered as he sat back on his haunches with a loud and weary sigh, a hand rising to massage his temple, “I can’t tell if we’re lucky that Noct and Prompto seem to be perfectly healthy - not a wound or scratch on them that I can find - or _unlucky_ that they seem to have... _shrunk_ instead.”

Gladio’s head tipped back as he let out a bark of - _slightly_ \- hysterical laughter, “Astrals. _Ignis_ , what in all of Eos is going on?”

Ignis frowned in thought, a hand unconsciously brushing over Noct’s pulse before he spoke slowly, “...What’s the last thing you remember, Gladio?”

The Shield grimaced as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, “Well, we dragged Noct and Prompto out of the fire, then…” His nose scrunched up in thought, “...Did some guy show up?”

“You tell me,” Ignis replied as he fussed with sorting the boys out and their clothes, “I only remember sensing an unnatural presence outside the door, and then waking up here. Although…”

Gladio cocked a brow curiously as Ignis failed to continue, “Although?”

Ignis frowned as he lifted Noct up - the boy wrapped in his now too large shirt and jacket with the rest of his clothes folded over the Advisor’s arm - and stood, motioning towards Gladio to do the same with Prompto, “I could have sworn I heard Umbra.”

“Umbra?” Gladio repeated in surprise as he tucked the little blond into the crook of one arm.

“You didn’t see him?”

“No, just,” Gladio gritted his teeth as he tried to fight past the pounding in his head and to the memories buried underneath, “Just some guy with a big white scar across his face - right across the bridge of his nose. And he had dark hair I think.”

Ignis hummed, “I don’t recall ever meeting a man fitting that description, however, I may have a theory.”

When the Advisor didn’t continue Gladio gently nudged him with his free hand, “Care to share?”

“Not just yet, I’d like to think it over a little longer,” Ignis replied absently, thoughts obviously elsewhere before he shook himself, “For now we should focus on remedying our current situation; specifically, finding shelter and dealing with our friends.”

“Lestallum’s not too far from here, but I’m not seeing the Regalia anywhere” Gladio thought aloud as he helped Ignis down from the haven, “So, first thing’s first - ”

“ - Finding a ride.”

“Exactly.”

Gladio had absolutely no idea what was happening. But since he was fairly certain that Ignis would come up with an answer, if not a solution, he decided to focus on the immediate problems in front of him that he could handle. He’d make sure his partner got an actual chance to acclimate himself to their new-old surroundings, maybe take a moment to relax, and make sure Noct and Prompto got whatever they needed in their new states. Gladio would let Ignis take care of the future. He’d take care of the present.

However the hell they would manage to do that, Gladio wasn’t certain - but they’d find a way.

They always did.

~

And find a way they did.

Albeit a bit different from their usual methods, and lots of skirting around the truth. After taking brief stock of their current inventory - several curatives, their weapons, four dead cell phones, Prompto’s camera and their friends clothes - Ignis had come to the conclusion that after finding transportation, they’d need to solve their monetary issue. Being, they hadn’t a gil to their name, and without gil, they most likely wouldn’t be able to afford a room or food. On top of that, despite their assumptions, the two could not confidently say what the current political climate was or even the date.The pair had been walking for several minutes along the roadside - the Shield naturally placing himself between Ignis and the road just in case - and discussing the particulars of finding a hunt or two, when someone finally pulled over.

Their Kingsglaive uniforms were bound to draw some attention, and it had made Gladio’s heart beat uncomfortably fast at the possible dangers that came with the uniform. It may have provided some much-appreciated protection, but if by any chance a Niflheim scout ship passed by, they’d be in a _very very_ tough spot. With two children - one of them being the _Chosen King_ \- they’d be very easy targets.  

However, the attention that the uniforms did draw turned out to be a blessing. Fully trussed up in military garb with two little boys in ill-fitting clothes worked very well to their advantage, and gained them - and the “poor little ones” - a ride to wherever they were going. Ignis had played up his condition when the generous couple - an elderly farmer and his wife - asked what such “unfortunate souls” were doing walking in the heat of day with two little kids in tow. Gladio had a difficult time keeping his face blank and serious as Ignis beautifully turned the conversation away from their group’s situation - without actually revealing anything - by asking after the elderly couple instead. The Shield felt a hint of guilt at the dishonesty, but once Ignis managed to get the date out of the wife - whose granddaughter’s 5th birthday was soon approaching - Gladio didn’t have the capacity to think about little white lies.

_Fifteen_ years.

_In the past_.

Gladio managed to keep his panic down after Ignis gently squeezed his knee, the Advisor seemingly unaffected with the discovery of their impromptu trip _through time_ as he continued to ask after the older woman’s family. Soon enough though, they arrived in Lestallum.

It took a bit for the both of them to acclimate to the atmosphere around them, so starkly different from the darkened, daemon infested world they’d been living in for a decade. The bustle and laughter of the people was strange to their ears, and many stares and hushed whispers followed them as they passed. Gladio knew they looked strange - two obviously foreign men in black uniforms carrying children obviously not their own - and likely rather intimidating compared to the rest of the local, upbeat souls that walked about. The Shield was rather used to sticking out with his large physique and attractive features - his partner no different in that sense - but Ignis seemed to draw more than a few stares from those walking about. It was noticeable enough that Gladio had to take a moment to stare himself.

Ten years of darkness had leached the color from all three of the King’s retinue, though Gladio - being naturally darker in complexion - still managed to maintain a natural, if lighter tan. Ignis though was almost unnaturally pale, and although his visors covered most of his scars, the Advisor stood out in more ways than one. For Gladio, being able to _fully_ take in his partner’s features under natural light for the first time in _years_ , found the sight breathtaking.

It was honestly difficult to keep from reaching out and pulling the man away from the public eye, but, he’d save that for later. Perhaps when they weren’t gil-less, carrying two unconscious kids and had a roof over their head for the night.

Thus, their first stop was the nearest store, where Ignis proceeded to sell enough of their curatives to afford a room and purchase a simple pair of outfits and underthings for the boys. With gil in hand, Gladio quickly ushered their group towards the Leville before they drew more attention than was necessary.

The minute they stepped through the Leville’s entrance however, Gladio and Ignis found themselves practically forced into a larger suite for the price of a smaller one. The attendant had taken one look at their sorry group and had _refused_ to let them stay in anything less than the best. Gladio and Ignis hadn’t objected - at least not after the first minute or so of well-intentioned refusals - and gladly accepted the room.

Now here they were. They’d dressed the boys in their new clothes - plain shorts and colored t-shirts - which seemed to fit well enough except for the over-sized tops that almost reached their bony little knees. Gladio watched from his seat across the room as Ignis tucked the boys into the bed farthest from the door, hands sure and gentle in their movements. The Shield was relieved to see no hesitation as Ignis, once satisfied the boys were comfortable, made his way towards him.

“Better?” Gladio couldn’t help but ask once the other was close enough to touch, lifting a hand up in silent offer.

Ignis quirked his lips, reaching out and grasping Gladio’s hand with ease, “Much, thank you.”

Gladio let out a deep sigh of relief as he sank further into his chair, drawing a light chuckle from the other when he playfully tried to pull the man into his lap. In something of a compromise, Ignis stepped closer so he was standing between Gladio’s legs, arms curling loosely about the Shield’s neck and gloved fingers fiddling with the ends of his dark hair, “Now that the more immediate problems have been taken care of, we should talk about the _main_ problem.”

Gladio sighed, wrapping his arms around the Advisor’s waist and unabashedly hiding his face against his partner’s stomach, “Astrals Iggy, _fifteen years_?”

“It certainly gives credence to my theory that the man you saw earlier was, in fact, Umbra.” Ignis replied gently.

“Umbra’s a _dog_.”

“A _dog_ that happens to be a messenger with mystical powers of his own.” Ignis ran a hand through Gladio’s hair before tugging on it lightly, “Who’s to say what Umbra’s true form is, or isn’t?”

Gladio groaned, “I thought Prince Charmless was the one who initiated the whole time travel thing. Why would Umbra go and pull a stunt like this all on his own?”

“Unfortunately, speaking canine is not one my of fortes, though I’m sure you’ll have no problems crossing the language barrier.”

“Ha, bloody, ha.” Gladio pinched the Advisor’s side in retaliation, grinning toothily when it caused Ignis to squirm and swat at his shoulder with a genuine laugh. Gods, it felt like forever since he’d seen Ignis like this.

Unfortunately, despite his attempts to get Ignis to sit down and take a load off, the Advisor insisted on heading to the markets for sustenance in preparation for when their young friends woke up. So Gladio found himself alone, spread out on the long sofa with clear instructions from his partner to keep a close eye on their friends. They’d need to be prepared for whatever the boys’ reaction would be. Would they remember anything? Would they have the memories of their 30 year old selves, or the memories of children?

Gladio had agreed, and settled himself comfortably on the sofa as Ignis shut the door behind him. Being alone gave the Shield plenty of time for the thoughts and doubts he’d been pushing down to pop up though.

He could not, for the life of him, wrap his head around what was happening. _Time travel_. Seriously? Why had Umbra done it? And why turn Noct and Prompto into kids? Gladio could think of no logical reason for it, and the possibility that it was an _accident_ did not make him feel any better.

Too many questions and too many possibilities whirled around in his head.

Eventually, Gladio fell into a light doze, the exhaustion from their day - or however long it had been - finally catching up to him. But he was all but shocked awake when his ears picked up the sound of two small groans from the bed. He shot up from his sprawl on the sofa as he watched the two children stir slightly, their eyes fluttering open. His heart thudded, not knowing exactly what he should do at that point, so he opted to get to his feet and walk over to their side.

That could not have been a bigger mistake.

~

Despite what Ignis had told Gladio back at the Leville, the Advisor’s first acquisition was a casual set of clothes for himself and his partner. He’d felt the heavy weight of curious stares following their group the moment they’d stepped out of the car, and he knew most of the fault lay with their attire. Dressed in light slacks and loose shirt - with his Kingsglaive uniform safely tucked away with the clothes he bought for Gladio - Ignis then headed for the markets.

Ignis’ mind was surprisingly quiet in light of recent events. It probably helped that he was able to ignore his anxiety and unease by focusing on the issues at hand. All things considered, being sent to the past and having Noct and Prompto turned into children was almost anti-climatic. From what he had gathered while walking, the political situation between Niflheim and Lucis was still precarious. Skirmishes along the borders were frequent, and unfortunately Ignis was not surprised to hear that Lucis was losing more and more territory. It was a rather strange experience to live in a time that he recalled reading and studying about. However, his knowledge only spurred his concerns of their group remaining in the past for too long.

Despite his current state, Noctis _was_ still the Chosen King, and while it was highly unlikely anyone would look at the child and see Lucian Royalty, Ignis was not optimistic enough to believe that their presence in Lestallum went unnoticed. The Empire’s presence was growing ever stronger, and remaining outside of Lucis territory was reckless. However, there was little they could do at the moment without something to work with. So, he spent several minutes perusing the markets, simply taking everything in before focusing on acquiring supplies. It was a trial in and of itself to deal with the stall owners - most of whom were not entirely sure how to react to a blind man - but, much like with the elderly couple, Ignis used it to his advantage. After haggling to the point that he was able to afford a more than decent supply of ingredients - on top of local gossip and news - Ignis returned to the Leville.

He’d managed to gather the ingredients for a few of the boys favorite meals - ironically, Noctis as a child was not _that_ different from his twenty _or_ thirty year old self - but he was well aware that personal tastes changed. The Advisor only hoped that nothing _else_ unexpected occurred during their stay.

Of course, the distinct sound of distressed wailing coming from their room was not encouraging.

Ignis’ heart leapt in his throat as he dashed his way across the hall. To his confusion - and vast relief - upon reaching the door, he could only sense the familiar presence of his partner and the foreign yet familiar energy of their younger friends inside. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Ignis quietly opened the door and stepped through, wincing as the harsh cries of distress pierced his eardrums.

“Ignis, thank the Astrals you’re here! _”_

Ignis jumped in alarm as the Shield’s presence suddenly appeared before him, large hands grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, “They just woke up an’ started screamin’ and no matter what I do I can’t get ‘em t’stop!”

If it were any other situation, Ignis would have laughed at his partner’s obviously flustered and hysterical state, but as it was, the Advisor shoved their recently acquired supplies into the man’s chest. Gladio let out an “Oof” of surprise, releasing his hold on Ignis to scramble at the bags that threatened to spill across the floor. Taking advantage of the Shield’s shock, Ignis rolled up onto the balls of his feet, firmly grabbed the man’s face with both hands, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Gladio froze.

Pulling back slightly, Ignis smiled, “I’ll take it from here.”

“But - ”

Ignis kissed him again - long enough that Gladio was able to respond - before rocking back onto his heels with a smirk, one hand firmly holding the Shield back when the other attempted to follow, “I bought you a change of clothes. Change into them while I sort this out.”

“Iggy - ”

The Advisor didn’t give the other the chance to finish his sentence as he neatly sidestepped around him and pushed him into the bathroom, “ _Now_ , Gladio.”

Gladio snorted in amusement as Ignis all but shoved him out of sight, “Aye-aye, Captain.”

Ignis gave him another quick kiss before closing the bathroom door right in the Shield’s face.

Silence.

The Advisor sighed quietly before stepping completely into the main part of the hotel room, the quick gasps from the bed all the confirmation he needed to know that he was not recognized. It seemed he and his partner would have their work cut out for them. But, at least the two boys had stopped crying for the moment, even if he could clearly hear what sounded like Prompto with an unfortunate case of panicked hiccups.

He remained where he was, standing on the edges by the entrance as he heard the bed shift.

“Who’re _you_?”

Ignis had to smile at the sound of Noct’s voice, reminded of a memory long past when he’d been posed the exact same question. Before the attack, Noct had been a bright and active child, unafraid and full of a childish sense of justice. It was a bitter-sweet experience to be on the receiving end once more.

“Ignis Scientia, your Highness.” He made sure to keep his posture open and relaxed, “I apologize on my friend’s behalf for startling you and your companion.”

He could practically hear the cogs turning in Noct’s mind before the predicted, “Liar!” burst forth. Ignis fought to keep a grin off his face as he heard Gladio’s muffled laughter from behind him, the Shield wisely remaining out of sight. Ignis spread his arms out slowly so as not to startle the children in a helpless gesture, “I’m afraid I’m telling the truth, your Highness.”

“Nuh-uh! Specs isn’t old like you!”

Ignis pressed his lips together to keep the laughter from escaping, and he could easily hear Gladio’s choked gasps and a hand slapping a thigh repeatedly around the corner. The Advisor raised a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat, taking the chance to smile before taking on a serious expression once more, “It’s true I’m older than how you know you me, but please believe me.”

The sincerity in his voice must have reached the young royal, as the boy remained silent for a long moment, only the occasional hiccup from Prompto breaking the atmosphere. Ignis, sensing Noct’s doubt, spoke up.

“Do you remember the first time you showed me Carbuncle?” Ignis knew he’d chosen right as the energy around Noct noticeably changed, “I’d caught a rather nasty cold, and even though the other attendants and my Uncle told you to stay away, you snuck into my room during the night. You woke me from a nightmare.”

When it appeared the boy did not plan on responding, Ignis continued, “You continued sneaking into my room at night until I was feeling better, even let Carbuncle stay with me when you couldn’t.” He chuckled quietly, “Of course, you ended up catching my cold in the end. I didn’t have a Carbuncle of my own to leave with you, so…”

Ignis raised a hand, pressing his thumb, middle and ring fingers together with his pointer and pinky sticking up. The small gasp in response caused him to smile.

“May I come over, Noct?”

He sensed Noct cautiously nod his head, so with slow and careful steps - mindful of the wary bundle of energy next to the young Royal - he sat on the edge of the bed, a good couple feet away.

Ignis heard a quick gasp, quickly followed by a body scrambling across the sheets before he felt two small hands hover on the sides of his face. “You’re hurt…”

Sensing Noct’s hesitance, Ignis gently wrapped his hands over the boy’s wrists and lowered them, “It was a long time ago, Noct.”

Noct didn’t seem to like that answer as the Advisor felt those little hands slip out of his loose grip and clap over his cheeks. Ignis startled back in surprise but instinctively caught hold of Noct’s waist when the boy nearly overbalanced.

“But your eyes!” Noct cried indignantly, fingers just brushing the edges of his scars.  “Don’t they hurt?” Ignis smiled gently, easily catching the watery note in the boy’s voice.

“Not anymore.”

Ignis rocked back slightly as he suddenly found a tiny body pressed against him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a hug. Ignis chuckled, returning the embrace as he heard quiet sniffles in his ear, “It’s alright, Noct.”

Noct whimpered and burrowed closer, “ _No, it’s not_.”

Ignis hummed quietly as he pulled the boy halfway into his lap, using one hand to card through the boy’s hair, “Maybe not, but it will be.”

The young royal merely hugged him tighter. Ignis sighed before turning his focus towards the other source of energy that had slowly but steadily inched closer. He offered his free hand, palm up, to the little blond.

“Hello there.”

A loud sniff. “H-hi.”

Ignis smiled, adjusting Noct so that he could more easily face the blond, “And what’s your name?”

“P-Prompto.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Prompto.” Ignis turned his hand in the customary position for a handshake, “My name is Ignis.”

The little blond giggled as he gripped a few of Ignis’ fingers and shook them. Ignis felt Noct turn his head in interest, so the Advisor spoke up accordingly.

“And you’ve already met Noctis here.”

Noct pulled an arm away from the Advisor’s neck to give the blond a little wave, which Ignis could tell was returned, albeit with less confidence. Ignis, hoping to get Prompto to open up a little more as well as gain some necessary information, offered his hand again.

“Prompto?” Ignis felt the boy’s attention snap towards him in wary curiosity, “Can you show me how old you are?”

The Advisor could practically see the question marks above both boys’ heads and he chuckled freely, “I’ll count on my fingers, and when I reach the right number, stop me, okay?”

“Um, o-okay.”

Ignis felt the blond scoot closer till he felt small hands and knees brush his thigh, Noct shifting curiously on the other. With a small smile, Ignis raised one finger, much to the boys’ amusement. He sensed Prompto rapidly shake his head and with a small grin, raised another.

He continued in a similar fashion - the room gradually filling with carefree, happy laughter - until Prompto desperately pulled at his wrist with breathless giggles, “Stop! Stop!”

“Oh?” Ignis wiggled five digits, “So you’re five?”

“Hey, I’m five too!” Noct interjected excitedly, much to Prompto’s surprise if the small gasp was any indication.

Ignis let the two boys get to know one another for a few minutes, the innocent joy of being the same age quickly overcoming any social barriers between the two. Noct was still perched in his lap - one hand tightly gripping Ignis’ sleeve as if to keep the man from going anywhere - while Prompto had plastered himself against Ignis’ side across from his new best friend. When it appeared that their delighted chatter was not going to end any time soon, Ignis gently interjected, “Noct, Prompto, if I may?”

He smiled at the sensation of two curious gazes on him, “Would it be alright for my friend to meet you?”

“...You talking ‘bout that big, scary guy?” Noct asked warily.

Ignis had to stop himself from chuckling as he felt Prompto huddle closer, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders with a comforting squeeze, “Believe me when I say Gladio just _looks_ big and scary.” Ignis drawled casually, letting his voice carry across the room in a fake whisper, “He’s really a big ol’ softy on the inside. You should see him after his little sister forces him to play dress up - ”

“ _Iggy_.”

The Advisor hid a grin at his partner’s petulant whine, his senses and the heat of his current charges pressing closer telling him that Gladio had taken his cue and finally shown himself, “Don’t tell’em _that_! You’re gonna ruin my reputation as a ‘big scary guy’!”

Ignis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the exaggerated performance - all too easily imagining Gladio’s wide-eyed puppy look - but it earned the reaction he’d been aiming for.

Both boys giggled.

“Noct, Prompto,” Ignis subtly urged Gladio to move closer with a tilt of his head, “This is my best friend, Gladiolus. Noct, Gladio is Mr. Amicitia’s son.”

That caught the young Royal’s attention immediately, “Are you a Shield, too?!”

Ignis heard Gladio chuckle as he took a seat on the opposite bed across from them, “Yeah, actually, I’m _your_ Shield.”

Noct gasped in obvious delight, “Really?!”

Gladio snorted in obvious amusement, “Yeah, really.”

Ignis glanced down when he felt a little fist pull at his sleeve.

“What’s a shield?” came the hushed question.

Before Ignis could respond, Noct answered his best friend, “He’s my Shield! It means he’s supposed to protect me!”

Ignis felt Prompto’s whole body tilt in confusion. “Protect you from what?”

“Bad guys!”

“Oh…”

Ignis brushed his hand through the blond’s hair, “Don’t worry Prompto, think of Gladio as Noct’s knight in shining armor.”

“Like a king?”

“Yeah!” Came Noct’s exuberant confirmation, “Hey Iggy, if Gladio’s my Shield and your my Advisor, what can Prompto be?”

“Prompto can be your best friend,” Gladio replied in obvious amusement.

“But Prompto’s _already_ my best friend!”

“I am?” Prompto let out a squeak of surprise.

“Yeah! Why? Do you not want to be?”

Ignis internally winced, easily recognizing the disappointment in Noct’s voice after years of having to explain why Regis was not around when the boy only wanted time with his father. He felt Prompto rapidly shake his head. “No, I wanna! I wanna be your best friend! I mean, since you’re mine too...”

He could practically _feel_ happiness radiate out from Noct, “Great!”

Before anything more could be said though, the sound of an angry stomach filled the air. Ignis smiled down at the top of Prompto’s head, the blond having hid his most likely red face against his side in embarrassment.

Gladio chuckled freely, “Sounds like someone’s hungry.”

“It _is_ around that time,” Ignis replied, patting the blond’s head gently, “Gladio, I managed to acquire some cellular chargers while I was out earlier, could you - ?”

“ _Way_ ahead of ya, Iggy.” The Advisor sensed as Gladio jabbed a finger over his shoulder, “Plugged ‘em in while you three were talking. Why dontcha let me watch the munchkins while you work your magic?”

Ignis smiled in gratitude and made to move Noct from his lap so he could stand, “My thank - ”

“ _No!_ ”

Both Advisor and Shield startled at the vehement cry, Ignis catching himself with one hand as Noct practically bulldozed him over, thin arms tightly wrapped around his neck just shy of painful. Ignis frowned, running a hand up and down the boy’s trembling back, “Noct? What’s wrong?”

The only response he received was the boy pressing closer and tightening his hold around Ignis’ neck. Ignis sighed silently, and with a little bit of maneuvering, managed to fully stand with the young royal wrapped around his torso, “Well, seeing as I’ve gained a hanger on, Prompto, would you like to help Noct and I prepare lunch?”

Ignis smiled at the rapid sense of the blond nodding before he heard the tell-tale sound of small feet landing on carpet, and fingers pulling at his slacks, “What are we making?”

“What would you like?”

“Chicken!” “No veggies.”

Both Ignis and Gladio snorted at Noct’s predictable answer, “I think I know just the thing. Why don’t you two go clean up before we get started?”

“Okay!” Ignis felt Prompto lean against his leg to tug on Noct’s shirt, “C’mon, Noct!”

It took a bit of coaxing on both Ignis and Prompto’s part, but eventually Noct followed the blond into the bathroom. Ignis sensed Noct’s blue gaze constantly flicking towards him, so he made sure to keep himself in the boy’s line of sight even as he focused on Gladio. The Shield was a warm presence all along his side as Gladio rested an arm on his shoulder, a low thoughtful hum escaping before he whispered, “Looks like Noct’s a bit skittish.”

“Not surprising, considering the circumstances,” Ignis responded just as quietly, sighing as he leaned into his partner, “I’d hoped the knowledge that you were his Shield would help ease his anxiety, but it appears that’ll take a little longer. Prompto’s holding up better than I expected, but I don’t think he fully understands what’s going on.”

“Ha, I don’t think _any_ five year old would get what’s going on.” Ignis smiled as he felt Gladio’s nose and then lips brush his temple, “...That’s a good color on you.”

Ignis hummed with a coy smile as he felt the Shield’s fingers trace over his waist and hip, “Is that so? The lovely woman who helped me certainly seemed to agree.”

The ‘lovely woman’ actually happened to be old enough to be someone’s grandmother, and once she noticed Ignis’ slight difficulty in choosing suitable clothes, she’d insisted on helping personally. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel when he was on the receiving end of motherly fussing, having had no real personal experience to speak of on that front, but he’d accepted it graciously all the same. Even he knew when to admit defeat, and let the older woman pick an outfit for him. He hadn’t thought to question her choice of color either. The Advisor could only guess at how he looked, fully dependent on the word of others, and even then, color was something of a hit and miss. He’d been slyly told by the shopkeeper that the dark green color really brought out his eyes, something which had caused him to burst out laughing. Ignis didn’t really care as long as Gladio approved.

Gladio’s hands tightened subconsciously around him.

“ _Really_.”

Ignis chuckled under his breath, trailing a hand up the man’s bare forearm till he met cloth, “Yes, she said what with her own children all grown up, she missed having someone to spoil.”

He felt more than heard Gladio’s low groan as the man let more of his considerable weight rest against him, “Astrals, you’re killing me, Iggy.”

The Advisor let out a carefree laugh, squeezing his partner’s hand briefly before stepping away to a more respectable distance when he sensed the boys finishing up. “You’ll live, I’m sure.”

~

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, considering the situation they were in.

After Ignis had whipped up a relatively simple lunch - which the boys had all but scarfed down - they’d really had no choice but to leave the Leville for some necessary information and supplies. Not only were Gladio and Ignis in dire need of securing more funds, but all four of them would require more than one set of clothes. Afterall, only the Gods knew _how_ long the group would find themselves stuck in the past. As part of their shopping venture, Gladio and Ignis made sure to speak with several tipsters for available hunts, passing on those that would be too difficult for one person alone. It had quickly become obvious that Noct was suffering from something like separation anxiety, as any time Ignis was more than a few feet away, attempted to leave or even _alluded_ to the idea, the young royal immediately grew agitated and clingy. Thankfully, Prompto’s presence and encouragement helped ease the other’s boy’s anxiety, though Noct more often than not had a tight grip on some part of Ignis.

Prompto, as if in complete contrast, seemed to have no fear of being surrounded by strangers and exploring an unknown city. Gladio and Ignis had a brief scare when Prompto wandered off on his own, the Shield swearing up and down that he’d taken his eyes off him for _barely_ two seconds! To neither of their surprise, they found the little blond ogling a stand covered in what looked like hand-made figures - cactuar statues included - and plushes. Ignis eventually caved and bought each of the boys a plush - he’d grown immune to the puppy-dog look after years of exposure, on top of being _blind_ \- once Gladio whispered a promise to make up the gil with a hunt afterwards. It was soon after that the party returned to the Leville with their spoils.

Ignis and Gladio had quietly discussed their plans for the next day - Gladio off hunting while Ignis watched the boys - as they settled in for the evening and had dinner. Though Gladio could feel the exhaustion weighing heavily down on his eyelids, the buzzing in his head kept him from drifting off completely.

Well - that and the sight before him.

Gladio, chin propped on his fist as he laid on his side on one of the beds, found himself staring at Ignis and Noct. The two were sitting on the opposite bed, Ignis with his back against the headboard and Noct glued to his side. With one arm loosely wrapped around the boy’s waist - said arm subsequently trapped by a set of much thinner ones - the Advisor let the young prince examine him. Once the idea had fully sunk in that Ignis _was_ Noct’s childhood friend, the boy suddenly became fascinated in exploring all the differences between the older and younger versions.

Gladio’s heart physically ached in adoration as he watched Ignis let Noct compare their hand sizes, then curl and bend each finger and question every new-old scar. It was immediately obvious which scars the boy _really_ wanted to ask about, but in a surprising show of consideration - or perhaps even out of fear - he never did.

Noct was still apparently wary around Gladio, and the man had easily taken the hint, though after several minutes of observation, Gladio came to a slightly different conclusion for the boy’s change in attitude. Every time the Shield had moved a bit closer to Noct and Ignis while they shopped, the little boy wrapped his arms around the Advisor’s leg and gave him a wide-eyed look. Ignis would simply sigh, pat Noct’s head then continue what he was doing. _However_ , if Gladio leaned into Ignis or pressed up against his partner’s side to answer a question, he soon had a small body squirming and pushing between them. Gladio might not have thought anything of it, if the little punk hadn’t straight up stuck his tongue out at him when Ignis wasn’t paying attention.

Having grown up with Iris, Gladio was all too familiar with the ways of small children, so he tried not to let it bug him too much. Didn’t mean that he wouldn’t purposefully poke at the kid and use it as blackmail material when the punk was a grown up again though. He smiled widely as Noct glanced towards him, little face scrunched in suspicion as Gladio wiggled his fingers at him cheekily. Noct’s cheeks puffed out with a huff before he deliberately turned away. Gladio chuckled quietly, secretly waving aside the curious look from Ignis over the boy’s head.

It’d certainly been an interesting day, but he was surprisingly content and relaxed -

Gladio let out a grunt as a small body suddenly fell on top of him, twisting his head to meet the foreign yet familiar gaze of a pair of innocent violet-blue eyes. Prompto, body half-sprawled across his stomach with bony little elbows and knees digging into the Shield’s side, stared at him from his newfound perch.

Gladio arched a brow when the little blond continued to stare intensely without speaking, “...Need somethin’, buddy?”

For the most part, Noct and Prompto had mainly interacted with his better half, the two boys naturally gravitating towards the man who _had_ made a good first impression. Noct, he knew _why_ , and though Gladio knew Prompto didn’t have the same hang ups, the blond took his cues from the young Royal most of the time. This was the first time Prompto had approached Gladio on his own.

“So...you’re Noct’s Shield?” Prompto’s head tilted curiously.

Gladio blinked, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“And you protect him from bad guys.”

“Yep.”

“Does that mean you’re strong?”

Gladio pointedly ignored the not-so-subtle cough from Ignis, though he could tell just from that sound along that the Advisor was laughing on the inside. The Shield slowly rolled onto his back so Prompto had enough time to shift and sat up, the blond ending up sitting between his legs. Gladio grinned down at the kid, flexing an arm in answer, “ _Very_ strong.”

Prompto’s gaze focused on his bicep before it flicked over towards Ignis and Noct, brows furrowing with the exaggerated seriousness only a child could pull off, “If I’m strong like you, does that mean I can hang out with Noct more?”

“Astrals, kid,” Gladio blinked in honest surprise at the hushed question, “You’re plenty strong! Or, well - ” He wasn’t entirely sure how to explain that _older_ Prompto was strong, which _this_ Prompto would er, _eventually_ turn _back_ into, “ - Even if you _weren’t_ , Noct’d still hang out with ya. It didn’t stop him before, and I doubt it’d stop him now. Besides, that’s what me and Iggy are here for: To protect ya when ya can’t.”

Prompto stared, “Is that how you got those?” He pointed at the man’s face, or more accurately, his _scars_.

The Shield scrubbed the back of his neck awkwardly - not sure how much information to give - but decided honesty was the best, “Yeah.”

He could tell Ignis was listening closely, despite appearing completely focused on his own charge. Gladio wondered what his partner thought of Prompto’s questions and what was going on in that little blond head of his.

Prompto looked thoughtful again, little arms crossed over his chest with a small frown, “...So, if me an’ Noct get stronger, we could protect _you_ guys from bad guys?”

Silence.

Gladio instinctively glanced over towards Ignis, only to see that both his partner and Noct were looking at him and Prompto. Ignis had a look of genuine surprise on his face, something which made Gladio feel a whole lot better, cause he’d certainly not expected _this_. Noct though looked _far_ too happy and interested in his answer. If Gladio didn’t know better, he’d think the two punks planned this.

He cleared his throat and let out a fond chuckle, ruffling Prompto’s hair, “Yeah, guess so. But you’ll have to beat _me_ first before that; can’t rightly call me a Shield if I’m the one bein’ protected. And the _only_ way you’re gonna get stronger than me is through a lot of training and a healthy diet.” Gladio glanced over at Noct pointedly with a playful grin, “That means eating your veggies.”

The look of absolute horror and disgust that spread across Noct’s face was _priceless_. Gladio laughed so hard he cried, and even Prompto giggled into his hands. Ignis let out a low chuckle, a hand coming up to brush the pouting boy’s bangs from his face, “It’s alright, Noct. Gladio may talk a big game, but even he would prefer a Cup Noodle over vegetables any day.”

Gladio snorted in fond amusement, “‘Ey, Cup Noodles have their nutritional value too!”

He grinned as Ignis snorted in turn with a resigned shake of his head, “Cup Noodles hold nothing but saturated fat, carbs, and sodium.”

“They’ve definitely got veggies in ‘em.” Gladio retorted, shooting Prompto a wink that caused the boy to giggle, “And if you help, I even get protein too.”

“Which does little to make up for the rest it.” Ignis responded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding a hand out for Noct before the boy could even protest his movement, “Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t just let you boys handle your own meals from now on and see how long you last.”

“Hey, we could totally do it!”

Gladio scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin at the _look_ Ignis tossed over his shoulder as he headed towards their tiny kitchenette - Noct trailing behind at his heels -  and admitted after a small pause, “For a _little_ bit anyway.”

The smirk Ignis graced him with before he disappeared around the corner was enough to make Gladio’s heart pound, “How reassuring.”

Noct paused just before he entered the kitchenette after Ignis, blue eyes narrowed at Gladio. Gladio raised a brow innocently in question which only caused Noct to scowl at him, before Ignis called the boy away. Shaking his head with a chuckle Gladio returned his gaze to Prompto, only to find the blond staring at him with knowing grin. He _knew_ that look. Iris used it when she was feeling cheeky and thought she knew something he didn’t. _Ignis_ used it, but his was on a _whole_ other level and had several variations. _Prompto_ though, this was full of childish innocence and mischief, as contradictory as that was.

With a sinking feeling that he was going to be regret asking, Gladio gave the kid a suspicious look, “What?”

Prompto giggled, “You _like_ him.” The way the boy drew out the syllables in that _sing-song_ tone was just asking for Gladio to play dumb.

“Who? Noct?” The Shield asked with an exaggerated look of distaste, “No way!”

The blond laughed and rapidly shook his head, “ _No!_ Iggy!”

“Well, he _is_ my best friend, after all,” Gladio replied in a long drawl, “Course I like him.”

“ _No!”_ Prompto laughed again as he smacked Gladio’s stomach, “You _like_ like him!”

“ _Oh_ ,” Gladio smacked a palm to his forehead, “ _That_ kinda like, huh?”

“Duh!”

“Well, don’t tell Noct that, cause I don’t think he likes _me_ very much,” Gladio whispered loudly, “He’d probably come after me in my sleep with a marker.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

Gladio and Prompto turned to see Noct standing a few feet away with petulant look, “And I would not.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” The Shield waved a hand dismissively, before grinning knowingly, “You’d make sure it was _permanent_.”

He knew he hit the bull’s eye when the young chiild glanced away and crossed his arms, “Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh,” Gladio quipped with a good natured laugh, “Don’t worry, Highness, if I were in your shoes I’d probably do the same thing. I used one of my dad’s old fountain pens on Iris this one time.” He sketched out whiskers on his cheeks, “She looked like a cat for like a _week_.”

The wide-eyed looks of surprise he got from both boys was hilarious.

“ _What?_ You didn’t think you kids get to have all the fun, did ya?”

“...I do hope you’re not filling the boys’ minds with ideas, Gladio.”

Ignis, with a cup of what smelled like coffee, came up beside Noct and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s head, “After all, you’ll most likely be on the receiving end of their loving attention.”

“Well, if I _do_ end up looking like a raccoon or something, I know who I’m going after.”

Prompto let out a yelp of surprise that turned into gleeful laughter as Gladio suddenly swept the small boy over his shoulder and spun around, “Look Iggy, I caught a chocobo chick!”

“N-Not a chocobo!” the blond hiccuped with laughter, “N-Noct! H-help!”

The Shield watched the young royal from the corner of his eye even as he slipped Prompto from his shoulder till he was holding the boy upside down by his ankles and swung him back and forth, “Whatcha think, Iggy? Think we can eat him?”

He glanced up towards Ignis - who was sipping casually at his drink like there wasn’t a maelstrom of activity a few feet away from him - subtly urging the boy forward with a hand. “Oh, I don’t know Gladio, he looks a little lean. Not much meat on him...”

“N-no! Noct!” Prompto giggled, pinwheeling his arms towards his friend, “Help me!”

Gladio could see the internal war on Noct’s face, the obvious urge to help his friend fighting it out with...whatever went on in the kid’s head. Ignis tilted his head down towards Noct with a thoughtful look when the boy remained by his side, hesitation readily apparent. Gladio had to suppress a shiver at the sly smile that slid across his partner’s lips as he continued a moment later. “...However if we had _two_ , I might be able to make it work.”

Gladio grinned toothily at the look of shock on Noct’s face when the Advisor stepped to the side and towards one of the chairs in the _far_ corner of the room, giving Gladio _plenty_ of room to work with. Not needing to be told twice, Gladio swooped down on Noct before the boy could so much as take a step back, “Gotcha now, Highness!”

Now with two boys - who were screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs, it felt like - squirming all over trying to escape, Gladio was almost afraid he’d drop one of them by accident. And then they started ‘fighting’ back. With Prompto gripping him by the shoulders on his back, and Noct swinging from his neck in the front, he could honestly say he’d had _easier_ fights against daemons than dealing with two energetic kids. But, he hadn’t felt this light or content in a _long_ time.

Odd though the situation, he wished that it would last.

~

It was a few hours later that found Ignis helping two children prepare for bed - Ignis had to suppress a laugh when he found Noct sound asleep standing up against the bathroom door -  with both boys dead to the world before their heads even hit the pillows. He took a brief moment to listen to their quiet breathing before turning to join his partner on the couch. Ignis smiled as he was almost immediately pulled onto the man’s lap, only to be tipped to the side so that his back was to the cushions with Gladio on top. He let out a quiet chuckle when he felt Gladio’s heartfelt groan of exhaustion vibrate through his chest, letting his hands run up and down the man’s back.

“I always knew you’d be great with children,” he whispered fondly.

“Spare me, Iggy, I think the little punks broke my back,” Gladio groaned quietly as he practically melted, “I’m almost _glad_ Iris turned out to be a girl, all I had to deal with was her occasional disappearing acts, dress-up and tea parties.”

Ignis had to clear his throat to keep from laughing, “Let’s not forget her other regular demands usually required my assistance.”

Gladio snorted and hugged him tighter, “That’s because she usually demanded I bring you over in the first place.” The Shield let out a long sigh after taking a deep breath, “She’d _kill_ me if she knew I told you, but it’s probably cause you’re the closest thing she ever had to a mom.”

“...I always suspected but,” Ignis brushed his fingers through his partner’s hair with a pensive frown, “I didn’t want to assume.”

“...Dad really appreciated it.”

Ignis cupped Gladio’s face in his hands when the Shield pushed himself up onto his elbows, “Gladio…”

“We _all_ really appreciate it.” Ignis felt Gladio’s lips brush his palms, “Don’t know what we’d do without ya, Ignis.”

“Starve to death I’d imagine.”

“... _Iggy, really?”_

Ignis leaned up to brush his lips against Gladio’s with a quiet laugh, “Apologies.”

Gladio sighed into the kiss before Ignis pulled away, “...So, what now?”

“We find Umbra.”

“And how exactly do we do that?” The Shield asked curiously as he pushed himself back up to a sitting position.

“I plan on discussing that with Noct tomorrow,” Ignis replied as he also sat up, habitually adjusting his visors further up the bridge of his nose, “At this age of course, that might be more difficult than I hope.”

Ignis could sense the look of skepticism on his partner’s face, “How’s the kid gonna help?”

“If the Astrals are willing,” Ignis muttered under his breath as he rose to his feet with a sigh, “It’ll be as simple as asking Noct to call for Umbra.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Gladio replied as he followed his partner in getting ready for bed, “ _But_ I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

“ _However_ \- ”

“Nice.”

Ignis grinned as he headed towards the bed the boys currently occupied once he finished changing, “ - _However_ , considering the circumstances, I have a feeling Umbra won’t come when called this time around.”

“...You thinking Umbra might be walking on two legs somewhere?” Gladio whispered as he crawled under the covers on the other side of Prompto.

“Perhaps.” The Advisor let out a sigh as he settled in next to Noct, “I’m rather hoping we don’t have to go on a manhunt.”

They fell into a pensive silence, each thinking of every possible scenario in how to find the dog - _man_ \- that had sent them back. It was difficult imagining how they’d get little Noct how to summon Umbra in the first place, as it was probably not very likely that he’d come when summoned. It made Ignis’ head hurt attempting to deduce each scenario.

“...Sleep,” Gladio mumbled after a small pause, a hand reaching out to grasp and twine with his partner’s above the covers, “We can think and talk about it more tomorrow.”

Ignis smiled softly in the darkness, and he gave Gladio’s hand a small squeeze, “Agreed.”

The situation was truly unclear, and there was barely anything to go on. Though it was more apparent now than it was before that there had to be a reason why they were sent back. There was only so much they could do in the given moment, however. It was a waiting game - and though it wasn’t exactly an ideal situation, it wasn’t something that either of them felt was so desperate either. As long as they stuck together, even in such a state, they’d figure it out.

Like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeaaally REEAALLLY REALALALALLY enjoyed this one and it has so much potential and dlfkjadlk;fjlasd gaaahh - ENDLESS FUN WITH KIDDIE PROMPTO AND NOCT AMIRITE!? Can you guys imagine Papa Cor’s face seeing his little Prompto as a child again!? GAHAHAHALKDFLKSJDFLJSDL:FKJ *Clears throat* Okay, anyway. *dies*
> 
> So sorry updates are taking so long lately, it’s just been chaos as of late. But - the love of FFXV will go on...IT MUST GO ON SDLKJFDSLJ *SCREAMS INTO THE VOID*
> 
> ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT ONE! Like I said, definitely one of my favorites heheh :D :D :D HEHEHEHH Er - so - fun thing- kinda gotta poll goin’ here...aannannd it’s ALL FUN AU STUFF BUAHAHA -
> 
> Kay; so here we go.
> 
> 1 Avatar: The last Airbender AU: Need I say more? You got avatar Noct, airbender Prompto, firebender Ignis, and earthbender Gladio.
> 
> 2 Witchy AU: Let me make this clearer; Werewolf Gladio, Vampire Noct, Mage Ignis, and Hunter Prompto hehehe
> 
> 3 Pirate AU: Sooo - basically Pirate prince Noct, Pirate Gladio, Healer Ignis, and Niflheim prince Prompto muahahah
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! :D Let us know if you liked this drabble! Drop your votes, comments, and feedback below! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! :D :D :D *HUGS EVERY ONE OF YOU* And thank you so much for being patient! You know how life is, but your continuous support means SO MUCH! *HUUUUGS FOR ALL*


	30. Through the Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: “There, There”! - The collapsed ceiling was bad enough, but the fact that Noct knows that the caves on the other side of the barrier between him and Prompto and Gladio taper off is not reassuring at all - especially since he knows Prompto has claustrophobia. Noct is understandably worried - and he and Ignis hope that they’re not too late to find their companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEH - okay, as you can guess, this isn’t the winner for the poll - basically just something I wanted to get to you guys - and something I wrote in less than an hour because _I just really felt like writing this _. I’ve been craving some Promptis - so bam - here’s something.__
> 
> Obviously, it’s a sequel to my drabble “There, There”! I’d HIGHLY recommend reading that before you read this - some parts won’t make much sense if you don’t hehe. Anyway - what happened on the other side of the collapsed tunnel? WELL YOU’RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT HEHEH
> 
> **PLEASE READ MY END NOTES! VERY IMPORTANT!**
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D :D :D

* * *

 

_“GLADIO! PROMPTO!”_

Noct’s voice echoed so loudly in the cave he could hear it trail down the tunnel, but that hadn’t stopped him from summoning a weapon to his hand - the Axe of the Conqueror - to begin hacking away at the rock.

“GUYS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” He’d spared a quick look in Ignis’ direction when the collapse had happened, as his friend had done a well job of pulling him out of the way the second the rocks came down upon them - unfortunately, he had no idea if Gladio and Prompto had managed to escape - he’d shut his eyes.

“Noctis - Noct, that won’t do any good!” Ignis coughed into his fist before sidling up next to him even as the prince chopped away at the hard material.

“We gotta get to them! NOW!” Noct’s heart thudded so loudly in his chest he could hear it in his ears, his mind going to terrible places as he realized that it was _very_ likely that his friends had been crushed under the pile of rocks -

“Noct - I can assure you they’re alright! I saw them dive for cover - they’re on the other side, is all.” Ignis’ voice did little to calm the prince, as Noct immediately flipped to the _next_ worse thing as he whirled on his companion.

“Did you forget!? Prompto’s claustrophobic! You _know_ why we didn’t go that way! The tunnel tapers off!” The prince’s panicked voice ricocheted off the walls, it was nearly enough to make Ignis flinch, but Noct wasn’t having it, and shoved away the gloved hand before he whirled around on the rocks.“The tunnels are narrow that way! And -! Astrals - I’m gonna blow it up - stand back -”

“Noctis - _STOP IT.”_ This time the gloved hands weren’t gentle as they yanked the young man away from the collapse, and he was forcibly turned around to face Ignis, the light pinned to his shirt nearly blinding him for a moment. “You must get a hold of yourself. You’ll collapse the entire tunnel if you do such a thing! You saw what happened - Gladio pushed himself and Prompto out of harm's way. They’re likely fine at the moment.”

Noct’s heart thudded hard in his chest as he let the weapon dissolve into sparks, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to let Ignis’s words resonate with him and calm his frenzied mind

It wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“He’s still going to panic - the way passed the tunnel - it’s narrow - you saw it too, right!?” The prince pleaded, his thoughts wandering to dangerously frenzied places as he thought about Prompto’s condition.

“Yes, Noctis - but that doesn’t mean that he’s alone. They’ll be alright.” Ignis’s grasp became gentle as the other hand came up to brace the young prince’s shoulders, the touch calming as could be. “Trust them - and trust Gladio that he’ll make sure Prompto’s alright. He’ll protect him.  He’s supposedly rather good at that bit.”

Noct couldn’t help the tilt of his lips at the jest, and though the trembling in his hands hadn’t ceased the young man bowed his head and nodded, swallowing dryly before he let out a breath. “Okay...alright.” He gulped again, trying to keep his lower lip from trembling as he shot a glance in the direction of the cave-in. “I really hope they’re okay…”

“I’m sure of it,” Ignis nodded reassuringly, squeezing Noct’s shoulder before he allowed his eyes looking up towards the collapse. “Let's just focus on making sure that we get out of here alive and with our compatriots.” Ignis’s green eyes flashed as he turned, looking in the direction they had come from - which inconveniently split off in a fork.

Ignis’ calm demeanor was a welcome difference to the panic Noct was experiencing, and he appreciated that it helped him gather his wits as he followed the man’s gaze around the closed tunnel.

“Do you recall which way we came from?”

“Uh…” Noct looked between the two paths, scratching his head as he tried to remember. “I think it was...this way?” He pointed to the left.

“Very good. Which means that if we go right - we should have a good chance of running into them.” Ignis nodded, and hope flared in Noct’s chest as he looked up at his Advisor.

“What? How do you know that?”

“I recall the passage leading to the right where we were headed - if Gladio and Prompto follow their way through it, we may run into them.”

“Then what the hell are we waiting for!?” Noct didn’t waste a second before he clasped onto Ignis’ wrist, yanking him forward as he began to run into the direction of the fork. “We gotta get there before they do!”

“Yes, Noct - but _slow down -_ ” Ignis pulled against the grasp, slowing them to a fast paced-walk. “We must be on our guard - daemons and the like are likely ready to spring at any moment.”

“Shit - _why’d_ we choose this hunt, Specs!?” The prince did as he was told and slowed, eyes flashing around them for any sign of movement.

“ _You_ chose it, Highness.”

“Why didn’t you stop me!?”

“Would you actually _like_ me to begin questioning everything you do?”

“You do that anyway.”

“Mentally, yes.”

“If it’s a stupid idea, then _yeah, question me._ You’re my Advisor, aren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to _advise_ what I do?”

“I had no idea you were so eager to be thwarted, Noctis. How very unlike you.”

“Well, when it comes to almost killing you guys - being thwarted would kinda be a good thing, don’t you think!?”

“I’ll be _sure_ to keep that in mind next time you demand to take the wheel.”

Noct scoffed loudly at that, the smile on Ignis’ face let him know that the man was attempting to keep him as calm as possible through the lightness of conversation- and though he didn’t want to admit it - it was working.

The collapse had shaken him badly - he was less than eager to admit that that had been his fault - but he knew it had been. He’d gone headfirst passed the odd statue - he should have known it was a trap of some kind. But he trusted Ignis’ word - they had to be alright. He hadn’t heard any shouts of pain...or sounds of dying, at least - but the unfortunate thing was that he had no idea how far the rocks had gone when they’d fallen from the ceiling.

He just hoped they were both okay.

~

Ignis was right. And Noct was certainly glad he’d listened to him and kept an eye around them for daemons. They had been attacked several times, though they were lucky enough that it was hardly anything of substance. They’d fended them off quite well, but that didn’t help with the anxiety that built in Noct as he wondered if Gladio and Prompto were dealing with similar problems - Gladio wouldn’t have an issue, but Prompto’s claustrophobia could very well render him dangerously off balance - putting his life at risk.

He tried to calm himself down by telling him that he was with _Gladio_ \- and whether or not he wanted to believe it, Prompto was more than capable of taking care of a few daemons. The guy was stronger than he gave himself credit for - skilled in acrobatics and a deadshot with a gun - but Noct’s protective instincts were flaring, and he couldn’t stop himself from pacing the opening in the dungeon they were in.

“Are you sure they’d end up here? What if we missed them?” Noct asked _again,_ whirling on the green-eyed man that was currently examining his dagger, leaned up against the wall as he waited patiently for his comrades.

“I’m certain, Noct. It’s very unlikely that they’d stray from this path. Gladio is certainly aware of what to do should we have split like this - and so is Prompto. We must wait a while longer.”

“Yeah? How long?” Noct asked, glancing around them at the three tunnel openings around them - every small movement, likely his imagination, made him jump in anticipation. “What if we missed them?” He repeated when Ignis hadn’t answered his second question.

Ignis hummed, “That’s also unlikely, I’m confident that they would not have left this area if they’d made it this far already. It’s the most open - and considering the paths each lead to, it is the most logical point for a rendezvous.” Ignis was trying to be reassuring, but Noct saw the small twitch in his fingers as he drummed them along the daggers - he knew he was anxious too - it felt like they’d been waiting for hours.

Noct groaned and threw his head back, continuing his frantic pacing around the area.

What if Ignis was wrong? What if they _had_ been crushed underneath the rocks? What if they were dying at the moment? Waiting for Ignis and himself to get there - and here they were _waiting for them_ to get there? What if they’d run into daemons? And were hopelessly outmatched? What if they were trapped? There was no way of knowing - and it was driving Noctis _crazy -_

“I can’t stand this!” Noct finally bellowed, his arms gesturing wildly in the direction of the two openings. “Can we split up or something -?”

“Noct -”

“Ignis, it’s been too long -”

“Noct, _look!”_

Ignis’ face morphed into something between amusement and utter relief as a smile split across his lips, his finger pointed directly towards one of the tunnel openings. Noct didn’t waste a second before he whirled around, and he swore he felt _dizzy_ at the sight before him.

Light was shining in the tunnel beyond them, the clear pattern of walking making it bob up and down on the cave wall.

Astrals.

“Gladio! Prompto!” Noct called, and though he rushed ahead first, the sound of their names hastened the pace of the two on the other end, and a second later, Noct’s knees felt weak when he saw the two forms of his comrades appear around the corner of the caves.

_“Noct!?”_

That was Prompto - and Noct didn’t waste a second before he dashed forward as they finally exited the small passageway.

“GUYS -!” Noct skidded to a halt and his voice caught in his throat as he noticed the two speedily walking towards them -

_Hand in hand._

Prompto’s brow scrunched at the sudden stop of enthusiasm at seeing them, but his eyes flashed down to their held hands a second later, and rather unsubtly gasped and yanked it away from Gladio’s, his face turning a noteable shade of red.

“Nice to see you’re alive, Princess.” Gladio grumbled a second later, completely ignoring the odd atmosphere. His large form made the tunnel appear quite small as he neared them. He barely paid attention to the obvious shock that rendered Noct speechless as he moved forward. He waltzed his way passed him, patting the prince’s shoulder that showed his obvious relief - before he unabashedly swooped an arm around Ignis’ waist, pulling him close before he kissed him full on the mouth.

Oh...well…

He was really an idiot for getting flustered like that.

Prompto had been watching the spectacle, but his attention was torn away when Noct practically threw himself at the blond, arms wrapping him in a tight hug before he pulled back enough to cup his hands around his face and gently locked his lips with his.

They traded affectionate kisses, basking in their relief before Noct pulled back enough to see Prompto’s face, flushed slightly from the sudden show of affection. It worried him somewhat when Noct could feel his body shaking slightly beneath his touch.

“Are you alright?” Noct softly asked a second later, worried eyes observing every inch of his face for signs of panic.

Prompto swallowed nervously, but eventually nodded. “Yeah - yeah, I think I’m okay.” He answered, letting out a shuddering breath before he chuckled nervously and gestured lightly towards Gladio. “Big guy’s pretty good with babies.”

“Heard that.” Gladio responded, immediately, but his tone was soft, and his eyes were kind as he shot a wink towards Prompto.

Noct smirked at the exchange, but pulled the blond closer for another hug, this time gently so that he could simply relish in the feeling of their bodies close to one another. He squeezed him a bit tighter when Prompto’s arms clutched at his shirt, knowing that he was probably just as thankful to be holding him as he was.

“Are you hurt at all?”

Ignis’ voice pulled Noct back to the present, and he reluctantly let go of Prompto as he turned to address him - knowing that that was the first thing he should have asked.

He turned to see Ignis pulled back from the Shield, eyes roaming Gladio’s form before he tossed the same expression to Prompto, who shook his head much to Noct’s relief.

“The Astrals certainly favored us today.” Ignis breathed, giving Gladio’s hand a squeeze as he made to move away.

Noct watched as Gladio didn’t let him entirely walk away, pulling him back slightly with his hand still wrapped around his wrist. “You were worried about me.”

“Not particularly, no.” Ignis responded flatly, though the light in his eyes completely contradicted his statement. “I was more concerned you may get stuck attempting to squeeze your way through the tunnel.”

“Woulda liked to see that.” Prompto chuckled, though Noct could still feel the tremble in his voice as he attempted to keep himself calm. He reached for his hand, grasping it tightly to elicit a smile from the blond.

“Wow. So nice to be missed.” Gladio’s face melted into a smirk as he poked ignis in the side, earning a small gasp and squirm as the man attempted to dart away.

Noct chuckled.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright, Prompto -” Ignis said a moment later, and Gladio released his wrist as the Advisor made his way over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to get out of here shortly, will you be alright to keep going at the moment?”

Prompto pressed his lips together, but nodded his head determinedly and gave Noct’s hand a hard squeeze. “You got it, Iggy - just point the way.”

Noct didn’t miss the side smile that pulled at Gladio’s lips, and the man nodded to himself before he reached up a hand to run it through his hair.

“Right - getting out of here.” Gladio commented, following Ignis’ example as he glanced around them. “Astrals - I ain’t gotta clue where t’ start.”

“Thankfully, I do.” Ignis responded, gesturing with a hand the way he and Noctis came. “We can certainly follow the tunnel back where we came from - fortunately, we haven’t gone very far.” The Advisor said, addressing them all as he walked forward. Then he stopped, turning to address Noctis and Prompto with a nod. “You can follow your way to the fork - then take the first left - then a right. That will lead you back to the surface.” Ignis continued, but Noct’s brows furrowed at the same time Prompto tilted his head in confusion.

“What? What do you mean _you?”_ Noct asked a second later, glancing between the two of them - and he noted that Gladio looked confused for a moment, but his face morphed into understanding a second later as he crossed his large arms.

“Gladio and I will continue the hunt - the creature isn’t far below here.” Ignis said as though it was obvious, and he adjusted his glasses as he pointed towards the opposite tunnel opening. “See to it that you and Prompto make it back to the surface safely - we shouldn’t take long -”

“What? - No way!” Prompto suddenly spoke, and Noct felt the grip on his hand release as the blond took a step forward. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Noct remained silent - as he suddenly realized that the best option _would,_ in fact, be to have him take Prompto out of here - he was clearly barely holding it together.

So this sudden determination was a bit shocking to all of them.

“Noct can go back if he wants,” The blond said, turning to him with a look that was clearly knowledgeable that the prince would do _no such thing,_ “But I’m going with you. Already said I would.”

“Prompto -”

“I’ll be alright.” The blond said softly, but solidly when he interrupted Gladio. “We’re in this together. No backing out now.”

The three fell silent, and Noct flashed his eyes around the group, entirely uncertain of what to say - his urge to protect and wish to let Prompto do as he saw fit was a raging battle inside of him.

“Alright.”

The group turned to look at Ignis, confused by the lack of argument on his end, and Gladio was the first to speak up in opposition.

“Huh? Kid’s barely keeping it together as it is! You think he’s gonna be alright further _down?”_

“If he wishes to prove himself, who are we to stop him?” Ignis said, nodding towards Prompto, who was staring wide-eyed back at him.

“It’s not just about what he _wants,_ Iggy -”

“Then he should be free to choose.” Ignis overrode Gladio’s statement, and Noct could feel Prompto’s shock at the show of faith in him, but the Advisor carried on as if it were a casual thing, making his way towards the end of the tunnel that was sure to lead downwards.

Gladio let out a long sigh, scrubbing his face with his hand before he shot Prompto a pointed look. “Judging by his Highness’s face, looks like I’m outnumbered - you sure you’re gonna be alright?” The older man asked, following Ignis after he gestured with a head towards the blond.

“Yeah. I’ll be alright.” Prompto stated again, making a point by reaching for Noct’s hand and pulling him forward as they began to walk towards the descending tunnels.

It was quiet, the only sound was the footsteps and occasional shriek of daemons beyond - thankfully, it seemed as though their lights were doing a mildly good job at keeping them at bay. Noct wasn’t quite sure what to expect from this creature, he only hope they reached it soon, as he noticed Prompto’s attempt at keeping his breathing steady, but when he glanced back, he noticed Prompto’s set brows, eyes locked firmly on the grasp of their hands as Noct lead them forward.

“Didn’t think Ignis would let that go so easily…” Prompto remarked quietly enough so that only the two of them could hear, and Noct turned to shoot him a knowing look before he focused on following his compatriots ahead of them.

“Yeah...didn’t expect that.”

“One thing’s for sure, if he never needs someone to stand up for him, I’ll be there.”

Noct furrowed his brow, ducking slightly as a particular point in the path protruded a low curve of stone. “What makes you think Ignis would ever need someone to stand up for him?”

Prompto shrugged, glancing nervously around the narrow walls. “Dunno. But you never know. If the time ever comes; I’ll have his back.”

Noct smiled, and he squeezed Prompto’s hand as they made their way through the tunnels. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”   

Because having faith that someone could do it - not just to prove it to everyone else, but to _themselves_ that they weren’t useless because of a disability - that was what mattered. Faith and trust was all they had - and having that in oneself was more important than anything else. That was likely why Ignis had done it. He wasn’t a fool - anything but, actually. He wouldn’t needlessly put them in danger by bringing Prompto along. Prompto was fighting through his own self-doubt, and if this was one way to ensure that he beat it, then Noct was certainly game for it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small tribute to Prompto for what he did for Ignis - that boy - *SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY* You guys don’t know how moved I was by Prompto standing up for Ignis in Cartanica Dungeon - DID ANYONE ELSE CRY!? DAMN YOU, GLADIO AND YOUR PROTECTIVE NATURE! GAAAHH - *clears throat*
> 
> ANYWAY - hope you guys liked that one! Had a ton of fun writing it - always fun to see his Highness so panicked about his Prom Prom lovey buggy and Gladdy Daddy. HEHEH - this one was a pretty popular request - and honestly *shrugs* I wanted it too - SO HERE IT IS OKAY!?
> 
> But okay...serious...serious time…
> 
> You guys, this is the 30th drabble. 30th! It’s been an incredible journey - and I can’t describe how thankful I am to each and every one of you for taking the time to read this series. You guys have been with me through thick and thin, and I just wanna quick do a shout out to you guys. FREAKING 30! GAAAH - it's been an insane journey, and I've had lots of new and old people view my stuff - dropping in and out, sticking with it the whole time, or perhaps this is even the first one you've read. Either way, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you've shown this series. It means the absolute world. There are a some of you, though - that I wanna thank especially - OKAY THERE’S A LOT OF YOU - but these people are the ones that I’ve seen in my comments MORE than just a few times - leaving such kind and supportive messages - honestly, THANK you so much - I’m getting a little choked up. Before I start crying, let me get the names out.
> 
> I want to especially thank two of you **Kestrealbird** and **Silverheartlugia2000** :  
> You guys have been with me from the VERY first chapter of this series and have commented on every single chapter. You’ve always left such incredibly supportive and kind messages - and I can’t describe how much it means to me that you’ve stayed with me this long. Thank you thank you so much for being there for me and staying with this. *HUUUUUUUGS TIGHTLY* Love you guys.
> 
> **Shiary, Muffin, StarMaiden, BLANK, SayNevermore, Arkhamvadar, Blue_Pepper, Assassin_Charmaine, Exilde_Childe, springroll97, Timekeeper42, Island_Girl97, FullMetalFlameElric, Herestoyoumsholly, Akumeoi, Elios, KageKit15, AllroundYaoiFangirl, Agnes_Pulley, Yumeria** :  
> You guys have been a source of support that has truly made a difference! You’ve been with this series and commenting on it VERY often - every time I see one of your messages I instantly recognize you and get a huge smile on my face. Thank you THANK you for your comments and support for me - you guys have no idea what it means - I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU! *TACKLES IN A HUG* THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!
> 
> **claris44, velvetchire, cascadedEquilibrium, flamaecor, websky, Daquachan, ebonypol, Grac3, HakiyounoTenshi, RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe, ConstantVilgilance, Midnight_Blossom, Snow, Nauxea, Craigosaurus, hey hey, SakurasApprentice, FrozenHearts, Nicolareed, LadyMoonVeil, broken_doll_86, LadyRhin, Cidney, iamPyR, Klappy, AzzrThePirate, Moo, BagofBones, Kiarata, daddykeehl, Moonchildlvr94, Meowing, FatesAxis, a fangirl, galaticmochi, Anon, Fai_Gensou, cieltierra, Lzrwing, Red_Cheshire, Theforeverbattles, mabver321, ShadowLight33, Cloudy, Angel, yosgay, ladyjustice, Edrela, xoxo, firemoonlily, Otakugirl424, Pink_Pickles** :  
> I have seen you all more than just a few times in my comments and I cannot appreciate and thank you enough for all of the support that you’ve given me - whether it just be a simple vote or a squeal of excitement, you’ve given me so much motivation to get through these and keep going! Thank you SO much for all that you’ve done and the support that you’ve shown me! THANK YOU! *HUGS AND KISSES ALL AROUND*
> 
> I want to also especially thank those that have done fanart for me: **Blue_Pepper, Muffin,** and **Craigosaurus**. I can’t describe the joy that I feel seeing your art! Thank you SO much again! I have each picture saved - and they never cease to make me smile and motivate me!
> 
> I strongly apologize if I've missed anyone - I had to filter through almost 2000 COMMENTS - so it's possible I may have missed someone who may fit one of the above descriptions! I'm also sorry if I misspelled your user name!
> 
> I want to thank all of you again! Old and new readers! I am so excited that you guys like these - and your support means everything and I cannot say enough how much it helps me to keep going. THANK YOU AGAIN! *CRIES* I hope to continue going - and I hope to see not only the mentioned names - but new ones as well! :D
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! And of course - THANK YOU FOR READING! :D :D :D :’D :’D :’D *DISSOLVES INTO THANKFUL TEARS*


	31. A Pirate's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU! In an Eos where Niflheim is the ruling power, and the Lucis Caelums and their followers have become nothing more than the Scourge of the Seas, Gladio and Noct find themselves running for their lives in the center of the Empire, Gralea. However, with the grudging assistance of a young underground doctor, and the unexpected presence of the Emperor’s successor, the two pirates may just make it back to safe harbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLAMS OPEN THE DOOR WITH GREAT FLOURISH* HELLO READERS! THIS IS KIA SPEAKING, AND I'M TAKING OVER TEMPORARILY FOR GEM! >:D Though ACTUALLY this is more like a hostile takeover cause I’m the one who pitched the Pirate AU, Gem LOVED it (she also put a lot of work into this too, so round of applause please), and then you guys voted for it. If anyone remembers me from my FIRST introduction, hello~ :D If not, then HELLO ANYWAY! I’m the devil in this pairing, and you’re about to find out why. *CRACKS KNUCKLES*
> 
> To be honest with you folks, I'm total Gladnis trash, and while I have nothing AGAINST Promptis, it is NOT my preferred pairing, and I KNOW FOR A FACT that most of you voted for the Pirate AU based on Gem's little footnote about Nif!Prince Prom. WELL, SORRY FOLKS! *SLAMS HANDS ON NON-EXISTENT DESK* IF YOU CAME FOR "OH WOE IS ME" PROMPTO, YOU'VE COME TO THE WROOOOONG PLACE. SO BEGONE! *THROWS SALT AND HOLY WATER* BUT! IF YOU WANT TO SEE A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT PROMPTO, THEN BY ALL MEANS~ *rolls out the red carpet* I love ALL the boys, but I’m a BIG believer that some boys are portrayed too often a certain way in the fandom, and this is me throwing in my own two cents of rebellion. ;P SO, BE PREPARED, CAUSE IF YOU CAME WITH PROMPTIS HOPES, THEN YOU’RE PROBABLY GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED (at least for this first part, cause honestly Gem and I are loving this AU too much NOT to continue it after this, and there WILL be Promptis, rest assured). OH, also, be prepared for snark, cause I’m a snarky SOB on the inside, and it just comes out naturally. :}
> 
> Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT FOR GEM! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! :D *BOWS*
> 
> Oh also, please forgive all medical/historical/etc inaccuracies. :P

* * *

 

 

“Ifrit damned Imperials!”

The words came out in a hiss of pure loathing from between clenched teeth as a tall, dark haired man shifted the unconscious form laying across his back. He glanced cautiously around the corner of a building before immediately shifting back as several Imperial soldiers dashed past the alley he was currently hiding in.

“Shit, fucking Nifs are everywhere…” He muttered darkly, wincing guiltily as his charge let out a pained groan right next to his ear, “Sorry, Noct, just hang on a little longer for me.”

He waited another minute more, glancing repeatedly out of the alley and then up towards the rapidly darkening sky above - the smell of rain was heavy in the air - before he finally moved. The buildings that towered above him were ominous and foreign, and the cobblestone streets were unforgiving as he attempted to quietly make his way through the unknown path. With a quiet apology to the young man he carried on his back, Gladio flitted through the shadows as he desperately searched for some place to hide.

Diaster. Absolute disaster. The treaty had been a ploy - a _trap._ Gladio could barely contain his anger as he weaved his way through the streets - how they had not seen it coming, he’d never know - all he knew in that moment was that he couldn’t allow himself time to think about it. He had to focus - focus on doing his duty and being Noct’s Shield - it’s what his father would have wanted. He swallowed around the lump that threatened to choke him as the last image of his father impaled by his own sword, followed soon after by the Captain’s sad resignation and final request before -

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut against the burning sensation in his eyes and throat and took a selfish moment to slam his forehead against the nearest hard surface with a silent cry. After taking several deep breaths, he adjusted the young prince on his back, and he winced as the young man let out a sharp gasp.

He knew he didn’t have much time.

If only there was -

He skidded to a halt as more Imperial soldiers passed heart-stoppingly close, and without thinking about it, he shouldered his way into the nearest building and slammed the door behind him with a swift kick. He huffed as he again readjusted Noct on his back, using one hand to reach forward to pull down the wooden bar across the door just in case. The startled gasp from further in the room had him spinning around in alarm and drawing the sword from his waist in one smooth movement.

Gladio stared into the wide, startled eyes of a bespectacled young man wearing a stained apron with rolled up sleeves. The kid - for there was no way the young man was older than his teens - spoke softly, but cautiously as he slowly straightened from his kneeling position on the floor, “I’m afraid you won’t find anything worth stealing here.”

The dim light made it hard to make out his expression entirely, but Gladio was certain that he may have seen the man’s eyes flash dangerously as they narrowed. Gladio swallowed dryly, “I’m not gonna hurt you…”

The young man remained frozen in place, though his sea green eyes flicked down to the large sword pointed at him before flitting over Gladio’s shoulder warily, lips pressed into a thin line as he raised his hands up slowly, “...That remains to be seen.”

Gladio shuffled further into the room, making sure to keep a cautious eye and pointed sword on the other as he took in his surroundings. The man was just as wary, keeping a close eye on the blade - though he didn’t move even as the pirate walked into the building.

Gladio was mildly surprised by his unfazed nature, but he was more distracted by the surroundings. Several wooden tables covered in glass vials, books and detailed charts filled up the center space, while many bookshelves lined the walls and framed another wooden door that most likely lead to the man’s bedroom. However, it was the content of the charts scattered about that drew Gladio’s immediate interest. His gaze snapped towards the other incredulously, “You’re a healer?”

The young teen frowned, “...In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“Please,” Gladio sheathed his sword immediately so he could gently pull his charge off his back, taking a moment to carefully lay the young man on the empty section of the table before his eyes flashed back to the other, “He needs help.”

Gladio watched as those intelligent green eyes focused on the young boy on the table next to him before roaming over his own form. After a moment, his brows furrowed in a calculating manner before they met solidly with his, “...I’m afraid I don’t make a habit of helping _pirates_.”

The answer was quiet and detached - despite the deliberate emphasis on “pirates” - and Gladio felt the panic and anger that had been building up in his chest since he and Noct had been attacked several hours earlier, burst forth. Before he even realized it, Gladio had lunged forward and was gripping the teen by the throat, shoving him harshly against a bookshelf, “By the Gods,” he spat, panic taking ahold of his self control as he squeezed tighter, “I swear, if you _don’t help him_ , _I’ll_ \- “

_“Ignis?”_

The two young men froze as the sound of a bell chiming and booted feet moving from further inside the building - Gladio mentally swore as he realized that what he had assumed lead to a bedroom, in fact lead to a storefront - reached their ears, _“Ignis? You home, buddy?”_

In his surprise, Gladio didn’t notice till it was too late. The young man - Ignis - gripped the limb that was holding him by the throat, and with a shocking show of strength and skill, threw Gladio to the floor with a painful _thud_. The pirate let out a pained groan even as he immediately rolled onto his front and snagged the healer’s ankle as the other tried to dodge past him. Ignis grunted as he fell to the floor, and Gladio had to quickly roll out of the way of a swift kick aimed right at his face. With his grip around the teen’s ankle, Gladio pulled the other towards him with a low growl and tried to get a hold of the healer’s flailing limbs.

 _“Ignis?!”_ The sound of someone running on the other side of the door reached Gladio’s ears, and the pirate swore under his breath even as he struggled to hold the said teen down. Gladio watched as Ignis’ eyes snapped towards the door as he shouted.

“DON’T COME IN HERE!”

Gladio let out a yelp of surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back, the sharp sound of metal flying past his cheek ending in a satisfyingly deep _TWACK_ of wood. It brought him back to his senses quicker than a bucket of cold water. The pirate immediately regained his footing - mindful to keep Noct behind him - only to pause in bewilderment. Ignis, his light brown hair and spectacles all askew from their struggle, held a finger to his lips with a harsh look even as his gaze flicked towards the wooden door that was jiggling on its hinges.

“ _Ignis_ ?! _What’s going on?!_ ” A young voice called out in distress as he obviously tried to open the door, _“Are you okay?!”_

“I - ” Ignis coughed harshly, a gloved hand rising to massage his rapidly bruising throat, much to the pirate’s shame, “I’m _fine_ , Prompto, just working on a project at the moment.” Gladio winced at the hoarseness of his tone.

There was a long pause, followed by a quiet sigh of relief, _“Are you_ sure? _I thought I heard something fall. And why’s the door locked?”_

Gladio frowned, glancing at the wooden bar that was laid across the door. The door was the type that could be opened from either side - as long as one had a key - the locking bar easily raised even from the outside. It was then, that his eyes found the source of the problem, and Gladio found himself openly gaping. A large knife, the type he’d seen pirates and other nefarious types use, was stuck in the door frame nearly to the hilt and subsequently preventing the wooden bar from being lifted.

The accuracy and _strength_ it would have taken to lodge that blade to lock the door...

Ignis coughed again even as he slowly straightened himself, “I’m afraid I’m working with some rather... _volatile_ ingredients at the moment, Prompto. Could you come back at a later time? I’m afraid this is something I can’t set aside right now.”

The pirate held his breath as he listened to Prompto’s muffled voice, shuffling in place on the other side, _“Uh, yeah, sure thing, buddy, I’ll just, uh, come back tomorrow then?”_

“Make it the day after tomorrow.” Gladio’s gaze snapped towards Ignis when the young man started towards him, “I’m afraid this may take a bit of time.” He tensed himself, but the healer merely kept his eyes locked with his, his hardened expression mismatching the tone he spoke with.

_“Oh, sure! Guess I’ll see you later than!”_

“My thanks!” Ignis called back, “Oh, and Prompto, I made some pastries earlier this morning. They’re underneath the counter. Feel free to take them, and please lock the door behind you, if would!”

Gladio watched the healer suspiciously as the young man stopped a foot away, Prompto’s whoop of delight and thanks easily heard even through solid wood. It wasn’t till they heard Prompto leave - the tell tale jingle of a lock sliding into place - that Gladio finally spoke, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he watched him.

“The hell are ya playin’ at?”

The healer - one hand still massaging his throat - glared up at the pirate from beneath his lashes, “I’m not ‘playing’ at anything, Mr. Pirate, merely removing your chances of causing further harm to innocents.”

Gladio growled, “Says the guy who can _throw knives_.”

“Says the man who not only breaks and enters, but assaults the person he’s requesting aid from.” Was the immediate retort, followed by a sigh, “But enough squabbling.”

“You even really a healer?” Gladio asked darkly, eyes flashing pointedly to the knife in the door.

“More so than most, I’d reckon,” Ignis replied distractedly, focus obviously elsewhere as he gestured with his head over Gladio’s shoulder, “Your friend looks like he found himself on the wrong end of a rifle.”

Gladio opened his mouth to respond, but he snapped it shut as a heavy pounding sounded from the storefront. The healer swore under his breath - the pirate’s eyebrows raising in amazement despite himself - and immediately moved towards the door. Gladio swung his sword up on reflex, causing the other man to come up short at finding the blade resting against his throat. Ignis breathed deeply, “...What now, _pirate_?”

Gladio’s heart pounded in his chest despite the cool glare he shot the younger man, “Just what are you planning?”

The sound of shouting joined the pounding.

“I’m _planning_ ,” Gladio almost stepped back at the cold look sent his way, “On saving _all of us_.”

Gladio pressed the blade closer as he leaned forward, “And you expect me to _believe_ that _an Imperial citizen_ is going to save _pirates_?”

“I swear by Ifrit, the Infernian and Father of Fire, that I, Ignis Scientia, _will not_ purposefully bring harm to you or your friend as long as you remain within Gralea’s borders.” Ignis answered sincerely, his eyes hard and resolute, “Now, _let me pass_.”

Gladio froze, openly staring, even as the pounding and shouting grew louder. Ignis rolled his eyes and before Gladio could respond to the healer’s sudden and stunning Oath, the young man was brushing aside his blade with the back of his hand while stepping forward to yank the knife from the doorframe.

“A moment please!” Ignis called loudly, and he turned to wave a hand rapidly in gesture for Gladio to get behind the door.

The pounding stopped. Gladio watched in shocked silence as Ignis quickly hid the knife underneath his apron, rolled down his sleeves and adjusted his shirt collar to fully cover his bruised throat before glancing over his shoulder with a harsh hiss, “ _Don’t. Move._ ”

Then with a last adjustment of his glasses, opened the door and swiftly closed it behind him, the sharp metallic _click_ of the door’s actual lock coming into effect. Gladio cursed and moved to press himself against the door as the pounding started up once more.

 _“Coming!”_ Ignis’ muffled voice called again, followed by the rattle of blinds being pulled back and a door being unlocked, _“Officer Loqi, what a surprise.”_

 _“Good evening, sir.”_ Gladio pressed closer in an attempt to hear the Imperial Officer speak, _“I’m sorry to bother you at such an hour, but we’re currently searching for a few renegade pirates.”_

Gladio tensed despite himself, the healer’s Oath replaying in his mind.

 _“I’m afraid I have no knowledge on the matter, Officer, I’ve been in my office for the past several hours.”_ A brief pause and boot shuffling, _“May I enquire as to what pirates are doing so far within Gralea’s walls?”_

Gladio clenched his fists and teeth at the question.

_“...I’m afraid that’s confidential information, sir.”_

_“I understand, my apologies. Is that all?”_

_“Actually, sir…”_

Gladio frowned as the conversation faded into wordless noise, and with a quiet click of his tongue he leaned away from the door to wait.

_“ - if that’ll be all, Officer?”_

_“Yes, I apologize for the keeping you.”_

_“May the Father of Fire be in your favor.”_

_“And you.”_

Gladio scowled at the Imperial phrase, listening as the healer moved about the front once more in locking the shop, before silence pervaded the building. Gladio moved away from the door and rushed to Noct as Ignis returned, “Satisfied, pirate?”

“Not _hardly_.” He hissed back, slowly tipping Noct onto his side to check the younger man’s pulse. Gladio let out a sigh of relief to find it weak, but still there, “He needs help. _Now_.”

Ignis sighed wearily as he rolled up his sleeves, “ _Pirates_. Move him over here please.”

Gladio glanced up to see the healer efficiently clear off the center table and hastily wipe it down, “What?”

“I swore an Oath that I would not purposefully harm you or your friend there,” Ignis replied blandly as he removed his gloves, “And refusing to act now would cause him further ‘harm’. Now, _if you would_.”

Gladio scowled but quickly lifted Noct into his arms, apologizing under his breath when the teen whimpered, “Y’know, I don’t get you - ”

“How shocking.”

“ - _But y’know_ ,” Gladio continued with a glare as he gently set Noct down and moved out of the healer’s way, “...thanks, for helping us.”

Ignis paused in the midst of pulling out a leather satchel from a chest hidden off to the side, eyes distant before he shook himself and moved back towards the table, “...Don’t mention it.”

Gladio frowned, “But - “

“ _Don’t_.” Ignis glared over the rim of his glasses as he pulled several medical tools out, “ _Mention it._ ”

Gladio’s heart thudded slightly as he raised his hands, “Alright, I won’t.”

The healer didn’t bother to acknowledge him and immediately began removing Noct’s shirt, “How long?”

“Huh?”

“How long since he was wounded?”

“Nearly an hour, I think.”

“...That’s far too long…how…?” Ignis muttered under his breath as he gently pulled away the makeshift bandages Gladio had applied earlier, “...No exit wound. Your friend must be well loved by the Gods to have survived this long without medical aid.”

Gladio’s lips pressed together as he glanced away.

 _Loved_ by the Gods, huh? That certainly was one way of putting it…

Being the Chosen King of the Seas had its perks, apparently.

The next several minutes passed painfully slow for Gladio. He closely watched the healer work; watched the way he expertly and efficiently cleaned the wound, carefully removed the lead fragments from the bullet, and then quickly stitch the wound close. At one point, Gladio could have sworn he saw an odd glow around the healer’s hands as he worked, but it disappeared without a trace the next moment he blinked. Only twice did the healer ask for Gladio’s assistance; once for the pirate to bring more light - Gladio had taken a moment to marvel at the devices run by electrical currents as he turned them on - and lastly to lift Noct up so that he could properly wrap his work with bandages.

The two didn’t speak to each otherwise until Ignis stepped back, hands dripping blood, “He’ll need to rest until his wound fully heals, eat red meats if possible to build his blood back up.” He let out a sigh as he walked back into the store, “But he’s no longer in danger.”

Gladio slumped over Noct in sheer relief, “...Thank - “

“Don’t thank me yet, pirate.” Was the immediate if bland response, “I’d recommend finding someplace that he can rest undisturbed.” Gladio turned as Ignis returned drying his hands, “...Though I suppose you’ll be hard pressed to find anyone in Gralea willing to risk their lives for you.”

“ _You_ did.” Gladio muttered petulantly.

“And _I_ had to swear an _Oath_ just for you to let me save _you_ , let alone myself.” Ignis responded coolly with a half-lidded gaze, ignoring Gladio’s guilty flinch. The healer sighed as he adjusted his glasses, “But, what’s done is done. Now come, I have a spare room you two can use until it’s safe for him to move.”

* * *

The ‘spare room’ turned out to be hidden _beneath the floor_. Gladio stared up at the electrical lights that cast a clean white light on the two nicely sized beds, bookshelves and chests, before turning his dumbfounded gaze on the healer who was pulling out fresh linens.

“There’s some spare clothes in those chests there that you can use.” Ignis tossed over his shoulder as he pulled the bedding off one of the beds, “Feel free to keep them if you like.”

“...Who in Astrals name are you?” Gladio asked quietly as he set Noct down on the first bed as the healer moved to fix the next.

“Nobody of consequence I assure you.” Ignis answered dismissively as he finished, “Now, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll go see if there’s anything I can whip up for supper.”

Gladio grabbed him by the arm as he tried to leave, “There’s no way you’re just some random nobody.” He pulled the other close to stare down into those bright green eyes, “Now, _who the hell are you_?”

The healer sighed, “Merely a man helping those in need.” He tugged on his arm, “Let go.”

“I don’t buy that for one second,” Gladio scowled as he tightened his grip, “There’s no way a kid like you has access to all this stuff. And your medical knowledge and the knife? That officer called called you _sir_ . So, _no_ , I don’t believe you.”

The two glared at one another for a long moment.

“Is it really so hard to believe that I’ve attained all of this on my own merit?”

“ _Yes_.”

Ignis snorted, “Of course. Fine then, have it your way.” He twisted his arm in a way that Gladio was forced to let go, “My name is Ignis Scientia. I serve as a tutor to the Noble House of Besithia. I run an underground clinic behind the bakery up front for those running from the Empire. I have used my earnings from my day job to build all of this from the ground up. May the Tide Mother and her brother, the Father of Fire reject me if I have spoken any falsehoods.”

Gladio stared at the healer for a long moment.

Nothing.

Ignis straightened his clothes stiffly as he spun around and stalked up the stairs leading to the clinic above. “I’ll be back shortly with dinner.”

Gladio shook his head in silent disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips, “Crazy bastard…”

“Y’know...” Gladio spun around in surprise towards the bed. A groggy pair of blue eyes stared up at him from beneath black bangs, “You could probably cut the guy some slack. That’s like, what, the _second_ Oath he’s made in the last half hour?” Noct groaned as he pushed himself up to rest against the wall.

Gladio took a half-step forward, “Hey, take it easy, healer’s orders.”

Noct waved a hand through the air with a tired huff, “Did he really call on Leviathan?”

Gladio glanced towards the stairs with a curious frown, “Yeah…”

Noct let out an impressed noise, “Thought I dreamt that. I don’t think even _I’d_ have the guts to call upon an opposing God to stand witness. That’s just damn suicidal.”

“That just makes it more obvious that the guy’s not _normal_ ,” Gladio muttered as he took a seat across from his charge, “How you feelin’?”

Noct shrugged with a pained grimace, “Been better.”

“That’s an understatement.”

The two fell into silence, Noct’s blue eyes roaming the small space before they settled on the ceiling above them. “...Were we the only ones…?”

Gladio’s eyes fell, and he let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…”

He didn’t need to see to know Noct had shut his eyes, and his own heart ached as he felt the despair in the air.

They’d barely just made it the two of them. Their fleet - _their entire fleet_ \- had been all but torn apart. He had no knowledge of what had happened to the Insomnia or the Galahd, or any of the other ships. Escaping the Regalia had been the only thing he’d focused on, but he would never forget the sight of the flames upon water - the entire world looked to be on fire. And then those Imperial _bastards_ had pulled them from the waves and taken them to Gralea -

He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

“...Hey, Gladio.”

Gladio blinked when the silence was broken, and he found himself barely with the strength to turn to address the prince. “Hm?”

“What are we gonna do now?”

The older pirate ran a hand through his hair, “We’re gonna get out of Gralea and meet up with the others. I’m sure they’re already looking for us since we missed the rendezvous.”

Noct closed his eyes, “And the Nifs?”

Gladio clenched his fists tightly, “...They’ll get what’s comin’ to ‘em.”

The older pirate watched as the other’s eyes opened, the normally ocean blue irises glowing a crystalline red, “...Right.”

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Gladio kept watch over his charge, mind plagued with images of blood and gunfire from the earlier day. The young healer, after bringing in a unfairly delicious meal of a hearty soup and bread rolls - something which Gladio was shocked to see Noct actually compliment - had left the two to their own devices for the most part.

_“We leave tomorrow morning.”_

_Gladio frowned._ “We?”

_Ignis arched a brow, “Do you honestly expect to get out of Gralea unscathed? With him?” He tipped his chin towards the sleeping form buried beneath several blankets. “He may not be on the cusp of crossing the Plegethon anymore, but he's still physically weak and I’ll admit I’m worried about the possibility of an infection.”_

_“Then why can't he rest longer?” Gladio asked archly._

_“Because I’d rather not be swinging from the gallows come evening.”_

_“You planning on selling us out?” The pirate growled._

_“For the love of - !” the healer threw his hands up in frustration, “Were you a goldfish in your past life?! Ramuh’s beard, I swore a bloody Oath!”_

_“And you’re an Imperial citizen whose leaders have no problem breaking them!”_

_Silence._

_The healer adjusted his glasses before he turned away, “I see anything I say will make no difference on the matter. However, let me make one thing one clear for you -” Gladio crossed his arms as the healer glanced over his shoulder, “Whether or not you believe me does not change the fact that I have sworn in Ifrit’s name to do you and yours no harm as long as you remain within Gralea. As such, I plan on seeing you safely out of these walls and returned to those who you_ do _trust.”_

_The healer walked up the stairs without looking back as he softly murmured, “May the Tide Mother carry you to friendly shores.”_

After that rather... _interesting_ little conversation, Gladio hadn’t seen the healer since. He assumed the other was sleeping in his own room - wherever _that_ was - considering that dawn was still hours away. So, when Gladio, being unable to find sleep - unlike the young man in the other bed - crept upstairs to the clinic above, he was surprised to see the healer working. Ignis glanced up from the set of notes he was taking, one hand holding a pen while the other kept his place in a large textbook.

“Can’t sleep?”

Gladio blinked as he stepped fully into the room, “Nah, feels weird to sleep on something that’s not shifting the whole damn time.”

The healer hummed thoughtfully as he turned back to his notes, “I see. Is this your first time staying on land?”

“Nah, we’ve docked in ports before, but,” Gladio scratched his stubbly chin, “You could always hear the ocean.”

Ignis nodded, “We are rather far from the harbor, and the city noise itself would block it out. You are also below ground.”

“...Hey,” Gladio shifted on his feet, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “Can I ask you somethin’?”

Green eyes flicked towards him briefly, “You may, but I don’t guarantee I’ll answer.”

The pirate rolled his eyes, “Astrals, you’re annoying.”

“And you’re violent and dubious.” Ignis answered plainly, “But we can’t all get what we want, I suppose.”

Gladio’s gaze unconsciously fell to the other’s pale neck, the dark bruises in the shape of his fingers easy to see with the healer having changed into a loose open-collared shirt at some point. “Sorry…’bout that.”

The healer snorted, “Please, this is hardly the first time I’ve dealt with ungrateful clients before.” He set his pen down and notes aside with a sigh, “A little bruising is hardly worthy of note.” His face tilted up slightly as he turned to quietly address him the next moment. “Now what did you want to ask?”

Gladio hesitated, shifting nervously before he answered, “How do you plan to get us out of Gralea?”

Ignis leaned forward, one hand cupping his chin, “Through the harbor I reckon. That’s the most likely place your compatriots will come by to rescue you.”

The pirate frowned as he stepped closer, leaning against the opposite desk so he was facing the other straight on, “How do you figure that?”

“...I can’t tell if that was a serious question or rhetoric.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Why do you think we’ve got friends coming for us?”

“I thought it a rather obvious conclusion,” Ignis replied blandly, “The Crownsguard are not known for leaving any of their own behind enemy lines.”

The pirate immediately straightened defensively, “How do you know that?”

Ignis dropped his face into his hands, “Tide Mother save him - you’re either _not very bright_ or you’re having a _really bad day_. I’ll be generous and say it’s a mixture of _both_.”

Gladio sputtered indignantly, “Hey!”

“The _tattoo_.”

The pirate was embarrassed to admit he glanced down at his bare arms - the highly detailed feathers hard to miss - before he understood the healer’s meaning after the other sighed despairingly.

Gladio sort of felt like slapping himself at his own idiocy, but the guy was right, it had been a... _long_ day. The Crownsguard crest. Every member had one on their person somewhere, and Noct’s happened to be in the center of his chest, just below his collarbones. Ignis had removed the teen’s shirt to take care of his wound. Then it was just a matter of one being familiar with pirate crests and -

Gladio scowled, “You sure you’re not some underground syndicate leader instead of a healer?”

He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat as the other gave him a coy smile, “You’d be surprised what one learns while healing the sick and injured.”

Gladio smirked despite himself, “How old are you, anyway? You can’t be more than -” he scoffed before he continued, “Like - 17. Pretty young for a healer - let alone one with his own _shop.”_

“And you’re quite young to be raiding someone’s home, demanding aid from said owner, then incessantly questioning them.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Merely making a point.” Ignis sighed, leaning back in his chair before he tiredly reached up to pluck his glasses from his face. “But you’d be correct. I am 17.” He paused, flashing his exposed eyes up to the other. “You must be around the same age. Perhaps a year older?”

Gladio let out an impressed noise. “Usually people think I’m way older. How’d you guess?”

“Your body mass is certainly beyond your years, but your mannerisms speak for themselves.”

“Oi.”

Ignis smirked to himself, finishing cleaning his spectacles before he replaced them on his face.

Gladio couldn’t help the tiny smile that came to his face as well, leaning more heavily against the post as he folded his arms. “Your bedside manner sucks for a healer, ya know.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a ‘healer’. I’m a _doctor_.”

“...There a difference?”

“Several in fact, but I doubt you care.”

“You’d be right.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Gladio laughed despite himself, “So, _Doc_ -” the pirate grinned openly when the other sighed in exasperation, “Back to my original question: How do you plan to get us out of Gralea.”

The pirate swallowed at the doctor’s sharp grin, “How familiar are you with Gralea’s waterways?”

* * *

_CRASH!_

“ _By the Infernian, what is that?!_ ”

Gladio jolted upright from a dead sleep, hand grasping his sword instinctively as his gaze snapped up towards the clinic. The pirate had eventually gone back to the room below after the doctor caught him yawning one too many times and had been ushered down to bed like a child, much to his chagrin.

Gladio leapt out of his bed even as Noct pushed himself up shakily, “What’s going on?”

“Don’t know, but stay down,” Gladio muttered as he dashed up the stairs and burst into the clinic sword at the ready, “Doc?!”

Ignis’ gaze snapped towards the pirate in shock, “Wha - ?”

“Did _you_ do this?!”

Gladio didn’t even stop to think as he suddenly found himself staring down the twin barrels of dual pistols, bringing his sword up in a sweeping arc to knock them aside. He ignored the sharp sting of a bullet grazing his shoulder and followed through, ramming into the assailant’s stomach with his whole body. He made sure to land on top of the person’s torso, using his legs and knees to pin them and stabbed down.

_CLANG!_

Gladio blinked down at wide blue eyes, then slowly focused on the long metal pole that had stopped his sword inches from its target and followed it up to find it held by Ignis, who was staring down at him coldly. Gladio took a closer look at the doctor’s weapon of choice.

“Is that a _curtain rod_?” He spluttered, somehow that had seemed the most pressing thing to ask in the moment.

“Shower, actually.” Ignis knocked the pirate’s sword away with scowl on his face, “Must violence always be your go to method?”

Gladio looked at the doctor incredulously, “ _Pirate_ , remember? What didja expect?”

“A little human decency.”

“ _Hey_ , I thought you - ”

“- _Dude_!”

The two glanced down at the blond young man Gladio was still pinning down with his lower body. The young man gasped breathlessly as he glared upwards, “Can you get this guy off me?!”

Ignis frowned as he roughly shoved the pirate off the other and pulled the blond to his feet even as his hands dusted and straightened the other’s clothes, “What are you doing here? I told you to come tomorrow.”

The young man glared as he brushed Ignis’ hands away and continued to straighten himself, “If you seriously thought I wasn’t coming back, you’re not as smart as you think. I mean, _look at you!”_ He waved a hand towards the doctor’s bruised neck, “I _knew_ something was wrong!”

Ignis sighed as he self-consciously tugged at his shirt collar, “I suppose it was wishful thinking on my part that you’d actually listen to me for a change.”

Gladio backed up with his hands raised as the blond suddenly spun on him with a small pistol aimed at his chest, “And _you!_ I bet you’re the one who hurt Ignis, aren’t you?”

“ _Enough_ ,” Ignis placed himself between the two, “Prompto, were you followed?”

The blond sputtered, “Are you seriously - ?”

“ _Prompto_.”

“...Probably.” The blond was quick to make his pistol disappear up his sleeve as the doctor cursed under his breath, “I know I lost them several streets back, but - ”

“ - but they’re your _guards_ for a _reason,_ Prompto, they’re familiar with your habits.” Ignis finished wearily as he pulled a leather bag from out of nowhere and slung it over his shoulder, “We’ll have to move fast.” Ignis whirled on Gladio next, gesturing with a hand towards the hidden room, “Pirate, get your friend, we’re leaving now.”

“Wait, whoa, what’s going on?” Gladio asked loudly, even as he immediately moved to obey, “And who the hell’s this punk that he’s got _guards_?!”

 _“Ignis, are you crazy?”_ Gladio heard the blond demand as he nearly fell down the stairs in his haste, _“You’re going to get yourself killed!”_

“What’s goin’ on?” Noct asked as Gladio stumbled into the room, “And who the hell is that?”

“Some blond punk,” Gladio growled as he gently - if _quickly_ \- pulled Noct to his feet, and allowed the young prince to latch his arms around his neck in a piggyback, “C’mon, we’re getting out of here.”

Both of pirates glanced upwards as Ignis’ voice came through with a frustrated edge.

 _“Prompto, now is_ not _the time to - ”_

 _“Like_ hell _it’s not!”_ Was the growled response, _“I didn’t say anything the_ last _time you did this, and_ last _time you got shot! I’m not gonna let you get hurt again - and_ worse _\- for some_ pirates _!”_

_“Prompto - ”_

_“You don’t even_ like _pirates!”_

“Well, this guy sounds _friendly_ ,” Noct commented sardonically as Gladio carried him upstairs.

“Just wait till he pulls a gun on you,” Gladio replied out of the corner of his mouth as he made it above ground, “Then you’ll _really_ see how friendly he is.”

Ignis barely spared the two pirates a glance as they fully emerged, attention focused on the angry blond in front of him, “Prompto, personal distaste aside, Gralea will have larger problems if I don’t get these two outside the Walls.”

“But why do _you_ have to be the one?” Prompto’s voice was almost pleading, “Why can’t you let them handle themselves?”

“Cause they wouldn’t make it five feet without drawing attention from the MTs,” was the immediate response. “And any inaction on my part will most likely result in something rather unpleasant upon my person.”

Prompto’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Did they - ?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Gladio finally broke in, gaining two glares which he returned with a bland stare, “But weren’t you saying we gotta go, Doc?”

The sharp noise of surprise that came from the blond drew their attention to him, and his eyes blazed with a mixture of confusion and fury as he stared straight at Noctis. “By the Infernian -” The violet-blue eyes sparked with recognition, and it wasn’t a second later before his head whipped towards Ignis. “He’s the - !”

“Prompto, there’s no time to explain - ”

“Ignis, how could you - !?”

Gladio took a menacing step forward, teeth gritting as he adjusted his grip on Noct. “We ain’t got time for this, Doc - we’re _going.”_

“ _Ooohh_ , no. He’s not going _anywhere_ with you,” Prompto hissed as he planted himself in front of Ignis, pistols in hand, “And whatever you did to threaten him into helping you - ”

Gladio barely had time to register as Ignis closed his eyes with a silent sigh, before Prompto let out a sharp gasp. The two pirates stared as Ignis caught the blond as the young man bonelessly collapsed, clamping a glass syringe between his teeth as he lifted Prompto into his arms. Gladio gaped incredulously as the doctor disappeared through the door to the storefront with the unconscious young man.

Gladio’s wide eyes followed him the entire way through. “Did he just stick him with somethin’?”

“Looks like it,” Noct answered weakly. “Think we’d be safer with the Nifs?”

Gladio chuckled a tad hysterically, “Tide Mother save us.”

Ignis came back not a minute later, a dark look in his eyes, “Let’s go, I only gave him a small dosage, and when he wakes up, we can’t be near.”

Gladio followed the doctor closely as the young man lead them through the back, barely taking the time to lock up behind before he was speed walking away. Gladio was confident in his physical abilities, and even with the extra weight of Noct on his back, he had no problems outpacing most men and women. But Ignis was giving him a run for his money as the doctor unerringly lead them through narrow alleys, over low walls and broken fences without slowing down. Several times, Gladio almost swore they were done for when small units of MTs passed by or appeared ahead of them, only for Ignis to pull them in a different direction with barely a glance, muttering under his breath.

It was as they came to a low bridge over a canal that Ignis slowed to a halt, breath shallow but even. Gladio gulped in large bursts of air as he bent over his knees, releasing Noct’s legs so the other could slide to the ground.

“Why’d we stop?” Gladio asked breathily.

Ignis tipped his head over the side of the bridge, “This canal is one of several that leads to the harbor.”

“...You’re not gonna say we have to _swim_ are you?” Gladio asked dubiously.

The doctor snorted as he moved towards a set of stairs that Gladio hadn’t noticed before, “Don’t be ridiculous. We’ll take a gondola.”

Hidden beneath a pile of trash, metal and high quality tarp was a decently sized gondola that Ignis handled easily, ushering Noct and Gladio to lay along the bottom with several blankets covering them. Gladio, with Noct tucked against his side, listened as water lapped against the sides as the gondola moved forward at a maddening pace. It was almost eerie how quiet the city was, and Gladio prayed to the Tide Mother that they made it to the harbor without any issues. Of course, only several minutes later was the air filled with a sharp whine and -

**_Krak-thoom!_ **

Gladio forced Noct further down into the bottom of the boat even as he snapped upwards in alarm. Ignis was looking off slightly to the side, eyes resigned as more explosions lit the night sky, “...Astrals preserve us...”

* * *

“Tide Mother damn you, bloody pirates, couldn’t they have waited a little longer?”

Chaos had erupted in the city seconds after the first explosion had sounded in the air, and it wasn’t long before the three of them had found themselves in a desperate situation when the Empire had responded instantly to the attack - and suddenly the city was alight with flame, bullets, screaming - all the sound of war and raid.

It should have been reassuring, as Gladio was all too aware that they were on the search for _them_ \- but at the moment it was doing little to actually help the situation.

But that didn’t mean Ignis had to rub it in.

Gladio shot a glare up at Ignis, “Oi.”

“Like you haven’t heard _worse_.” The doctor stated archly.

“Touche.” Gladio ducked further behind the pile of crates the three of them were using for cover just as a contingent of MTs sped past, “Shit, they’re _everywhere_.”

“What did you expect?” Ignis growled under his breath, hands busy checking Noct’s wound which had reopened in their mad dash for cover, “Your compatriots attacked the city!”

“Again, _pirates_. What in Eos did _you_ expect?!” Gladio hissed, “And s’not like you Nifs are any better!”

“Just because you’re _pirates_ doesn’t mean you have to _do what’s expected of you_ ,” Ignis snarled back, “There are _civilians_ here! _Innocent_ people! And who do you think is going to be affected the most by these attacks? The Emperor? The Chancellor?” The doctor let out a sound of pure disdain even as he finished wrapping new bandages around Noct’s torso. “Empire be _damned_ , you Lucians think you’re the only ones in Eos with a grudge against Niflheim?”

Gladio traded looks with Noct above the doctor’s bent head, the amount of questions in his mind increasing. No one referred to pirates as Lucians except for the pirates _themselves_ , and only those with a long standing history to their origins used it anyway. After all, the kingdom of Lucis hadn’t existed for over a century. Before Gladio could open his mouth to ask however, the doctor was speaking quickly, “I need to get him somewhere that I can actually work. He’s ripped his stitches, and the wound’s become inflamed.”

Gladio peeked around their cover with a scowl of frustration. After the first set of explosions had occurred, they’d been forced to abandon the gondola for fear of being noticed. There had been several hair raising moments when they almost ran into groups of MTs that were heading towards the explosion sites, and only the doctor’s instantaneous changes in course had kept them safe. Now they were barely a foot away from harbor, only to find the entire area completely _swarming_ with the demonic soldiers as they moved to destroy the small fleet of black warships and destroyers attacking the city. Gladio could see the Insomnia in the far rear, the galleon a dark ghost upon the water as the other vessels created chaos around it. They had to -

Gladio cursed as bolts of lightning and fire magic suddenly eclipsed his senses, the MTs in front of them collapsing into sparking black ashes. Blinking rapidly to clear the sunspots from his eyes and holding a hand up to his ringing ears, Gladio cautiously poked his head out.

He immediately threw himself to the ground as a blade nearly took his head clean off, “SHIT! WAIT!”

“Fuck - Gladio?!”

His heart lept in his throat as he noticed the familiar attire of the Kingsglaive appear before him. Gladio twisted his head up further to see the familiar face of Libertus appear as the Glaive tugged his battle veil down, “What in Ramuh’s name are ya doin’ here?! Where’re the others?” The man reached forward to clasp his arm with his, nodding towards him in friendly acknowledgement.

“...Dead.” Gladio swallowed past the lump in his throat, but he shook his head and gritted his teeth, determined to focus on the more pressing matter, “Noct’s hurt. Is Crowe - ?”

“Right here.”

Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin as the dark haired witch appeared from out of the smoke and fire like a wraith, her dark eyes sharp from beneath her hood, “What happened, Gladio?” Her voice was calm, but he could see the tension ripple through her body as she waited for an answer as she all but dove to Noct’s side.

As much as he wanted to break down and tell the two Glaives _everything_ , Gladio knew now wasn’t the time. “Later. Right now Ignis - ” He turned, only to blink upon finding no sign of the doctor. “Where’d he -?! ”

Noct coughed and pointed back the way the three of them had come, Crowe’s delicate fingers working to lift up his shirt and examine the makeshift bandages, “He took off as soon as Libertus showed up.”

“Shit,” Gladio immediately moved to pursue the other when Libertus’ hand stopped him.

“Hold up, Gladio,” the Glaive ordered as Crowe got on a knee and help Noct to his feet, swinging an arm around her slim shoulders, “We need to get you two back to the Insomnia.”

“I know, but - ”

“Don’t worry, Nyx’s probably already caught whoever was with ya,” Libertus commented as he pointedly ushered the younger pirate ahead of him, “Now, c’mon, we’ve gotta move.”

* * *

Within minutes Gladio found himself back on the ship he considered home, the familiarity of the galleon’s deck beneath his feet a welcome reprieve. Noct was already down below in the infirmary with Crowe, while Libertus pulled him towards the warroom.

The sound of ships attacking the city hadn’t ceased, they were a considerable distance now, but they were anything but safe and out of range of Imperial waters.

“Marshal,” Libertus greeted as he pushed Gladio inside, “We recovered the boys, but looks like the others didn’t make it.” The man said mournfully, and Gladio tossed him a glance as nodded at the Marshal.

Cor Leonis closed his eyes with a deep sigh, “Understood.” His tone was emotionless, but Gladio could see a deep resignation behind his blue eyes as he addressed them. “Signal Nyx and the rest of the landing party to return asap. We’re leaving.” He straightened his posture, not waiting a moment before he made his way around the desk and towards the opening of the doors.

Gladio startled forward, “Wait, Marshal - ”

The sound of yelling and people struggling however interrupted Gladio and he immediately glanced behind him through the doors when he recognized one of the voices.

“ - ET HIM GO! DAMN PIRATES, IF YOU HURT HIM - !”

“Keep shouting and we may just hurt _you,_ kiddo. Sides, s’not like he’s not already - ”

Gladio moved passed Cor to burst through the door and out onto the deck, his eyes confirming the unexpected presence of one angry looking, yet familiar blond being held back by Pelna and Luche while Nyx was kneeling and hovering over -

“What in Eos happened?” Gladio shouted in shock as he practically warped to Nyx’s side. The unconscious and bloody form of Ignis in the Glaive’s arms was unexpectedly terrifying. He found himself reaching for him, but stopped as he realized he had absolutely no idea what to do. Gladio hadn’t known the other man for even 24 hours - could barely call them acquaintances really - and yet he found himself _seriously_ concerned and frightened for the young doctor.

Nyx grimaced as his hands - really, the man was practically painted a shiny dark red -  worked to close the large hole through Ignis’ shoulder, “Shit happened is what. I’d just managed to catch this guy -” His eyes flashed up to Gladio wide and edging on being impressed, “-who by the way, is actually kinda scary - when a bunch of MTs fell on our heads. I lost sight of him in the mayhem, but next thing I know, he’s shoving me out of the way of being impaled by an MT.”

The Glaive barely tipped his chin in the direction of the struggling blond, “Then suddenly that guy comes in, guns blazing and shouting, and well,” Nyx shrugged helplessly despite the fierce look in his eyes, “I couldn’t just _leave_ _this guy_ after he took a hit for me, and blondie kept trying to fill me with holes and drawing a whole bunch of _unwanted_ attention.” His eyes fell deadpan as he shot a pointed look in Prompto’s direction.

“So we lent a hand,” Pelna offered with a grimace as Prompto kept struggling, “‘Cept I don’t get why you had us bring this guy along with us Nyx. Boy’s nothing but trouble so far.”

“Spur of the moment,” Nyx replied distractedly as he stood up with Ignis in his arms, “I’m taking him down to Crowe.”

“HEY!”

Gladio glanced at Prompto as the blond struggled even more - if that was possible - damn kid had a lot of energy - and continued shouting after the Glaive, “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!”

“Relax, your Highness.” Gladio startled at the Marshall’s sudden presence on deck, and despite their current positions, the two Glaives holding the blond captive straightened respectfully, “Crowe’s our resident healer, she’ll make sure your friend’s alright.”

Cor cast a hooded glance at blond before tipping his head at his captors, “Release him.”

“But Marshal - !” Luche interjected in surprise.

“It’s fine,” Cor responded calmly, “Help Libertus and the others prepare to set sail. We need to reach open waters before the Nifs manage to organize themselves.”

When the Glaives still hesitated to obey, the Marshal cocked a brow, “ _Now_ , soldiers.”

Gladio watched as first Pelna then Luche saluted the Marshal before dashing to help prepare the Insomnia, leaving Prompto stretching and rubbing his arms with a scowl. Cor set the butt of his katana on the deck, hands crossed casually over the pommel as he spoke slowly, “Now, what shall we do about this, your Highness?”

“You can start by releasing Ignis.” Prompto stated as he rolled his shoulders back proudly and fully addressed the Marshal with a harsh glare.

Gladio pursed his lips, the blond’s overall demeanor and total disregard of the Marshal’s respectful form of address causing several red flags to pop up in his mind.

Cor shook his head, “I’m afraid in his current condition, your friend is better off with us.”

“I beg to differ,” the blond replied stiffly, “Gralea boasts the most advanced technology in Eos.”

“And while I won’t argue with that, sometimes a little bit of magic is more effective than science,” Cor replied calmly, “Crowe’s potions will - ”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Prompto slashed a hand angrily, “I demand you release Ignis and return us both to shore.”

“Even if that means the death of your friend?”

Gladio noticed the blond’s hands twitch before they curled into tight fists, “...Knowing him, he’d prefer death over being helped by pirates.”

“Ironic, considering he was _helping_ pirates.” Cor answered with a raised brow.

“Like I don’t already know that,” Prompto scowled, before his gaze snapped to the side.

Gladio realized that the blond must have finally noticed that the Insomnia was moving, the warships and destroyers providing cover for the galleon as it picked up speed.

The blond spun back towards the Marshal, a desperate look in his eyes, “Let us go.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, your Highness,” Cor stated as he flicked a hand over his shoulder, summoning two members of the Crownsguard from the shadows, “We were concerned about our escape from Imperial waters, however, it seems Gladio and Nyx managed to snare us our ticket out of here.”

Gladio jumped forward and snatched the blond’s wrists - recognizing the young man’s sharp movement to draw the small pistol from within his sleeve - only to swerve his lower body away from a knee aimed at his groin. With a harsh tug and a swift sidestep, Gladio had the blond face down against the deck, a knee planted firmly between the kid’s shoulder blades and hands locking his arms from behind.

Prompto let out a loud growl as he tried to dislodge him, “Get off me!”

“Not a chance, blondie,” Gladio drawled before stepping back as the Crownsguard took over and dragged the young man away in cuffs below deck, the incessant sounds of shouting and protest following him all the way down.

Gladio watched him for a moment, then glanced towards Cor when he heard the older man sigh, “...Why’d you call him that?”

The Marshal gave him a bland look as he turned back towards the war room, motioning for the younger pirate to follow with a flick of his fingers, “If you’re asking why I called him ‘Highness’, I’ll explain later once we’re out of Imperial waters.”

Once the two of them were safely inside the war room, Gladio standing at ease across from Cor with a desk separating them, did the Marshal speak once more.

“Tell me what happened with the treaty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks over the crowd for survivors* Welp, not sure how many of you survived that horror show, but CONGRATS to those who did. Even more so if you enjoyed it! :D And don’t worry, rest assured, Gem will be back. :)
> 
> Anyway, for the next update, we’ve actually already got something in the wings, so no poll this round, but please stay tuned! (I don’t believe this has been requested by anyone as of yet, not too mention it’s more a combination of two things, but if so, you MIGHT be in for a treat). :) THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT GUYS, VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! *BOWS*


	32. A Memorable Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble with a non-linear timeline, featuring Noct with each of the boys individually.
> 
> (It's late, but Happy Birthday Noct!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *BURSTS THROUGH DOOR AND TRIPS AND FALLS ON FACE* Er….*picks self up and dusts off* HI EVERYONE - APOLOGIES FOR THIS! SKDFJLSKDJF OKAY SO BASICALLY LIFE HAS BEEN COMPLETELY INSANE AND STUFF BUT SLDKFJLSK NOCT’S BIRTHDAY CAME AND WENT AND KIA AND I REALIZED WE HADN’T WRITTEN ANYTHING? AAHHHHHHH - not cool. So...SO sorry for the late update, Kia and I have had pretty crazy schedules and things happening with life - including BOTH of us moving and stuff and having our lives turned around so we haven’t had A LOT of time to write - but we got this out as fast as we could, right Dearest?
> 
> Kia: LOL, in other words, we both completely forgot and scrambled to get something together for you guys in the last few days, so hopefully you’ll forgive us for the tardiness. ;) In any case! We hope you guys enjoy this little drabble of ours! You guys can thank Gem for writing all this while going through a whole bunch of insanity irl. Thanks so much for your continued love and support! *BOWS*
> 
> Gem: WE HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D :D :D HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NOCT!

* * *

 

Noct laid back against the bedpost, arms stretched above him before he brought them back down lazily behind his head. He yawned loudly, earning a quirk of a brow from Ignis.

“Tired already are we?”

Noct groaned in vague acknowledgement, more than familiar with his Advisor’s bland tone that made the words more statement than question. “I think I’m about to go into a food coma.”

The man let out a low chuckle as he worked to finish cleaning up the dishes that were used during their small birthday celebration. The party - after much begging and puppy-dog eyes from Prompto - had decided to take a brief holiday in Lestallum. The day had been spent joking with Prompto as they strolled through the hot streets, roughhousing and teasing with Gladio and then a quiet evening enjoying a small feast prepared by Ignis. Noct watched with tired eyes as Ignis scrubbed away at the small cooking tins and couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Ignis’s face when Noct had once _again_ debunked his attempts at making the Tenebraen dessert.

It wasn’t that Noct enjoyed it, but it was actually rather endearing watching Ignis’s face stiffen slightly; the way his jaw tightened, and his eyes grew distant as he instantly thought of new ways to create the fabled dessert.

Besides, it was Noct’s birthday, he was allowed to be a little bit of a pain today.

“Would you care for some coffee, Noct?”

Ignis’s voice drew him back to the present, and he let out another loud yawn before snuggling more comfortably into the pillows.

“Nah, I’m good.” Noct responded, watching as Ignis’s lip turned up at the corners as he focused on his work, “... _But_ , I could go for some ice cream. Milkshake works too.” Noct added with a teasing smirk.

Ignis gave him a fond if incredulous glance, “Didn’t you just say you were about to fall into a ‘food coma’?”

“Yeah, but it’s _ice cream_ ,” Noct retorted in a tone that made it obvious how irrelevant he thought his Advisor’s question was, “There’s _always_ room for ice cream. Thought you’d know this Specs!”

Ignis huffed with good humor, “Of course, Highness, forgive me.”

“You’re forgiven.” Noct replied imperiously, earning an eyeroll from his friend.

“That aside,” Ignis said after a brief pause as he set the last pan on the drying rack to be put away, “I highly doubt any of the vendors are open at even at _this_ late hour, Noctis -”

“I’m kiddin’, Specs.” The prince chuckled. “The pastries were enough.”

“I certainly hope so.” Ignis responded, casting the young man a look over his shoulder, drying his hands on a towel before he placed it neatly over the countertop. Ignis let out a small sigh, adjusting his glasses with a finger before he paused mid-motion for a second with a thoughtful expression.

Noct raised a brow in interest, “Specs?”

Ignis blinked before he straightened and addressed Noct. “I just remembered, I don’t believe we’ve filled the Regalia for tomorrow’s venture.” He said with a weary sigh.

Noct groaned and rolled his eyes, flopping back into the pillows. “Can’t it wait ‘til tomorrow?”

“I’m afraid not. I’ll be back shortly.”

Noct sat up, eyeing Ignis as the man made his way to the door. “Seriously?”

“Consider it a gift.” Ignis said with a small smirk, and a second later he disappeared behind the door.

Noct blinked after him, but eventually let himself fall back against the bed.

That’d be nice not have to worry about that tomorrow.

As he laid back against the pillows, listening to the faint sounds of Lestallum’s nightlife coming to a close from the open balcony, he felt a solemn air fill the empty room. Gladio and Prompto had taken off to finish up a late night hunt at the powerplant (a special gift that Noct didn’t have to partake in) soon after dinner, and so the Prince found himself alone for the first time in _months_. He suddenly realized just how quiet it was with no one around.

Just him and his thoughts.

But...that wasn’t necessarily a pleasant thing.

His mind automatically wandered to his father, and his expression became more somber as Noct lay in quiet solitude. It was uncomfortably similar to the quiet, lonely nights in the Citadel he’d had as a child, especially on this particular day of the year. Noct let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

_Noct sniffled loudly, pressing the sheets up against his tear soaked face as he tried to stifle his crying into the silky fabric. He’d waited till Ignis had left - some late night errand - to let himself cry, not wanting to upset the other boy any more than he had. His friend’s constant presence had helped a little, but ultimately, Noct could only feel disappointed and dejected._

_Another birthday alone. Another birthday with a gift in place of his father. Another birthday with maids and servants wishing him a happy birthday._

_Noct could have been surrounded by people, and still feel lonely._

_Because it was another birthday without his father._

_He peeked out from his blankets as he heard his bedroom door open, fully expecting to see the the small form of Ignis returning. Except…_

_Noct let out a watery gasp as the tall, familiar figure of his father appeared instead, his regal form thrown into shadow by the lights outside his bedroom. Noct quickly wiped his face as his father approached his bed, looking up with wide blue eyes as his father gave him a kind, yet apologetic smile before settling on the bed next to him. Noct reached out to him, and his father readily opened his arms and embraced him tightly._

_Noct had never felt so safe or secure._

_He glanced towards the door at the sound of polished shoes, just in time to see Ignis peaking into the room. Noct could barely make out his friend’s face - shadowed as it was - but he swore he saw Ignis smile before the boy silently closed the door, leaving the two Royals alone._

_Noct thought nothing of it, and focused back on his father, who he was still hugging tightly. He didn’t care for the new clothes, toys or delicious foods and desserts. Having his father here - even for a moment - on his birthday meant more to him than all of those things combined._

_And Noct clung to him as tight as his little hands could as the seconds ticked on._

Noct opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile donning his face.

He briefly recalled how Regis had canceled two very important meetings that day in order to be with him even for that evening. Noct never quite understood how his dad had found out how upset he was that day, but he had a sneaking suspicion - now that he looked back on it - that Ignis was the likely culprit.

Noct craned his head up as he heard the door creak open, and watched as Ignis gently shut it behind him a second later. The Prince sat up in amazement as his advisor silently offered him a tall take-out drink beaded with condensation.

“ _Seriously_?” The prince huffed in incredulous amusement, taking a draw of ice cold vanilla, whipcream and a hint of chocolate with a sigh of satisfaction, “Where’d you get this?”

Ignis merely smiled as he took a seat on the opposite bed. “There are few things a mind cannot accomplish when faced with a challenge.”

Noct paused mid-sip, quirking a brow at his Advisor. “You didn’t sneak in and raid someone’s kitchen did you?”

He let out a bark of laughter at Ignis’ comically offended expression, the Advisor shaking his head with a sniff of disdain as he stood and turned towards the kitchen, “The day I ‘sneak in and raid’ someone’s kitchen will be the day you eat _vegetables_ , Highness.”

Noct shook his head with an amused snort, his head tilting in interest as that same smile graced Ignis’s lips even as he resumed the task of wiping down the counters.

It was a smile of quiet victory and contentment; the very same expression Noct had failed to recognize all those years ago when his father had come to his room.

Noct smiled around his straw as he happily sipped away at his unexpected gift.

Ignis always had a way of getting him what he needed.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Noct - whattya gettin’, kiddo?”

Noct laughed when Gladio slung an arm around him, the weight of it making him stagger where he sat on the bar stool.

“‘Ey - I’m not just getting _one_ thing. ‘Specially since you’re paying.” Noct smirked back, chuckling when Gladio audibly groaned and returned to rest his arms on the countertop in front of them.

“Long as it gets ya plastered, I’m good with that. I just wanna get ya nice and tipsy before we make our way to the party. Makes things a helluva lot more enjoyable.” Gladio huffed, waving down the bartender while Noct laughed loudly.

18th birthdays were a big deal in Insomnia, and an even bigger deal when it just so happened to be the Prince of Lucis’s birthday. Accompanying such an occasion was a party dedicated to the prince’s coming of age, complete with nobles, political talk, and schmoozing other such guests.

Yuck.

It had been Gladio’s idea to sneak them out just before it began - saying it was ‘healthy to be in a better mood with these kind of things’.

Noct was not going to object.

“Alright...let’s see…” Gladio mused to himself, rubbing his stubbly chin. “Alright - I’m keepin’ it simple. Just gimme a jack and coke - and one for the kid.” Gladio jabbed a thumb in Noct’s direction, and the prince playfully swatted it away as the bartender chuckled.

“I’ll have that up in a minute, gentlemen.” The man replied politely, setting out the cups to fill with ice.

“Jack and coke? Seriously?” Noct muttered to his Shield, watching as he shrugged.

“I was jokin’ about gettin’ ya plastered. Tipsy’s good. Plastered ain’t. I’m gonna get in trouble if ya pass out before the party’s even begun.”

Noct rolled his eyes, nodding to the bartender before he sipped the drink.

It was good - not overwhelmingly delicious, but a good first drink for being 18.

It didn’t matter. Right now he was just happy to be here - legally - with a friend that he cared for deeply. Gladio had been more excited about his 18th birthday than anyone, stating that “Iggy won’t admit it, but he can’t take more than a few sips a scotch before he’s totally out for the count - need someone that might be able to offer a challenge.”.

Noct had wholeheartedly agreed to become his drinking buddy - if that’s what his Shield had meant by it. He wasn’t exactly sure it was, but he wasn’t objecting.

They had been talking a good portion of the time with their drinks halfway gone in front of them, but there was something prickling at the back of his neck, and the prince kept turning to see why he felt like it.

And each time he felt a pair of cold, dark eyes boring into the back of his neck.

It was beginning to make him incredibly uncomfortable.

It didn’t go unnoticed either, as the moment Gladio had turned to see why Noct kept looking behind him, his eyes narrowed dangerously before he faced forward.

Noct felt Gladio place a hand against his back.

“We’re goin’.”

Noct didn’t respond to the dark, serious tone, instead nodding his head and tried to keep his nerves under control while Gladio quietly signaled the barkeep for the bill. Within moments, the Shield was ushering him out the opposite exit to the one the stranger was sitting by, the feeling of cold eyes on him lingering even as they left. Gladio’s hand kept up a firm pressure against his lower back as the Shield urged him ahead, keeping Noct’s smaller form completely covered with his own. Noct tried glancing around his friend, but the quick pace Gladio had set prevented him from doing so, as long as he wanted to stay upright. Despite the nervous thrumming in his veins and the imminent sense of danger growing, Noct found himself oddly unworried with his Shield right next to him.

He watched as Gladio pulled out his phone, the Shield typing something quickly before shoving it back into his pocket as they reached the main throughway. The street seemed much too empty and dark for this time - maybe it was because his nerves were on end - but there was a nagging feeling of foreboding in Noct’s chest that wasn’t letting him relax completely despite escaping the bar.

They’d made it halfway across the street before those fears came to life.

“‘EY!”

Both Noct and Gladio spun around, Gladio keeping a protective arm extended in front of Noct as he stared down the source of the voice. A dirty looking man, the same one that had been behind them in the bar, was swaying slightly on his feet as he shot cold glare at the two of them.

Noct swallowed when Gladio’s stance straightened, and the Shield addressed the man with a slight glare of his own as they watched him jut out a hand towards them.

“Yer the little royal _brat,_ arentcha!?” The man half slurred half shouted, the bottle in his hand slipping to the ground and shattering on the cement as he waved his hand.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to turn around and walk away. Now.”

Noct felt shivers run up his spine as Gladio spoke, his tone as foreboding and threatening as any wielded weapon. The prince cast a cautious glance up to his Shield, only to find himself unable to look away from the dark sense of barely restrained violence that blazed in Gladio’s eyes as he stared down the other man.

It must have gone completely unnoticed by the stranger, because instead of doing as he was told, the man took an angry, sloppy step forward. “D’you have ‘ny idea the _shit_ I been through ‘cause a’ yer pop!? He’s - _hic -_ ruined the life for refugees! He don’t give a _damn_ ‘bout us! Sittin’ up there in his fancy throne - with his stupid little shit of a son livin’ it up without thinkin’ twice ‘bout us!”

Gladio noticeably stiffened, his jaw clenching as the man continued his drunken way forward, becoming much too close for comfort. “I’m not going to ask you again.” The Shield responded coldly, pushing Noct back further in response to the man’s proximity.

“Don’t spew yer shit at me - this lil’ brat’s gonna learn what sufferin’ is even if _I_ gotta teach ‘im!”

Noct wasn’t exactly aware of what had happened in the short seconds that the attack occurred, all he remembered was being forcibly shoved back so that he landed hard on his rear, a loud yell, the distant sound of tires squealing and then -

He remembered suddenly being surrounded by Crownsguard and pulled to his feet, struggling against the insistent hands trying to lead him away cause Gladio - _what happened to Gladio_ \- wasn’t _there_ -

“ _Whoa_ , easy there Princess.”

Noct snapped back into full awareness and reached for his Shield, “Gladio - !”

He sucked in a sharp breath of shock. Blood. It _covered_ the left side of his friend’s face, the blood dripping sluggishly from his chin and down his neck to stain the front of his shirt. There was so much of it, and he could barely make out his friend’s closed eye amongst the bloody mess. Noct grabbed at Gladio’s upper arm in alarm, “Gods, your eye - !”

Gladio gingerly raised a hand to his face, fingers just shy of touching as his lips twisted in a sheepish grimace. “That bad huh? Don’t worry Princess, it’s just a scratch.”

Noct _disagreed_. Loudly.

“We need to get you to a hospital _right now.”_ Noct demanded even as Gladio pulled him towards a black car as several Crownsguard flanked them. “What the _hell_ was that!?”

Gladio shrugged casually, the almost uncaring attitude jarring in contrast to his bloody appearance. Gods, he looked like he’d just starred in a slasher film.

“Just some angry drunk.” Gladio replied as he accepted a clean white towel from someone and pressed it against his face.

Noct sputtered incredulously. “An angry drunk with a _sword!?”_

“A knife. Guy had a knife.”

“A _knif - ?!_ ” Noct gaped, “How’d you get hit!? He should’ve been easy to handle!”

“Yeah, but just cause he’s got a chip on his shoulder doesn’t change the fact he’s a Crown citizen.” Gladio shrugged, “Couldn’t exactly hurt the guy, y’know? What would that say about us?”

Noct sputtered for a response but when he couldn’t come up with anything worthwhile to fully express his jumble of emotions, he turned away with an unhappy scowl. “ _Idiot_.”

Gladio grinned, and huffed. “Gotta admit though.”

Noct glanced towards Gladio, who was donning a slightly mischievous grin.

“This’ll make one hell of a souvenir.”

 

* * *

 

The door burst open with a loud bang, followed shortly by poorly muffled sounds of distorted laughter as two young man half tumbled their way into the apartment. The night had been quiet up until then, but the disruption was expected, as the prince had just arrived back at his quaint apartment with his friend in tow.

“Holy _shit,_ dude.” Prompto slightly slurred, catching himself against the cabinets as he attempted to remove the shoes from his feet as the two boys collapsed in the front entry.

Noct laughed, the world spinning slightly as he attempted to sit down on the entry’s step only to miss, falling back on the hard ground with a half-hearted _Ow_. He might have flipped a finger off in the general direction of his friend’s snickering.

“I cannot _believe_ we survived that.” Prompto gasped out with incredulous laughter as he dragged himself along the cabinets for support, having successfully removed his shoes before he stumbled over the front step.

“I can’t believe they allow people to drink at a _fire eater show_ \- I mean - isn’t alcohol flammable?” The prince slurred, watching with slightly blurry vision as Prompto moved further into his apartment.

“Dude, that’s the _fun part._ ”

Noct chuckled, pushing himself to his feet as he stumbled after the blond, “Alright, I’m gonna shower.”

Prompto tossed him a side look, mischievousness glinting in his eyes as he comically waggled his eyebrows. “Want me to join you?”

Noct seriously considered it for a moment - he didn’t even realize he’d started reaching for the blond till his arm was already half-raised - but he eventually shook his head. “Yeah - bad idea.” He deadpanned, letting his arm fall back to his side.

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes before he snorted loudly, “Six, you were actually gonna say ‘Yes’, weren’t you - !”

The blond of course took that moment to trip over the leg of the kitchen table and toppled face first over the back of the couch with a yelp. Noct snickered as the blond tried to right himself in an uncoordinated flailing of limbs.

“Try not to kill yourself before I get out, ‘kay?”

~

Noct yawned as he rubbed the soft towel through his hair, noting that it was likely late - or early depending on how you looked at it - at this point. He hoped Ignis would have mercy on them when he eventually came over, though Noct was certain that Ignis would want to have mercy on _himself._ Gladio had a knack for making sure Ignis _loosened up_ a little during their excursions.

That was always entertaining.

Noct smirked to himself, but his thoughts returned to his current guest. He smiled as he realized that it had been a relatively long time since he and Prompto had a night together alone. After a day like today, it was definitely deserved, and there was no better way to end it.

“Hey, Prompto you wanna hit up the shower next? It’s open -” Noct paused as he rounded the corner to his room and blinked.

Prompto stood at the side of one of Noct’s shelves, his face a ridiculous shade of red - almost to the point of being alarming - as the blond stared down at something in his hands.

Noct cocked his head and let his towel fall about his shoulders, “Prompto?”

The blond noticeably jumped - fumbling to catch what looked like a notebook - before he spun around towards Noct with the object hidden behind his back, “Uh, h-hey Noct, sorry, didn’t hear ya, what was that?”

Noct raised a brow as he stepped closer, “What were you looking at?”

“Uh…” Prompto blinked rapidly as he obviously tried to think of a response, face growing redder by the second, “Nothing?”

Noct blinked in mild confusion, not entirely understanding the blond’s reaction and tried to peer around him to get a look, only for Prompto to turn with him. He gave his friend a half-lidded look after a minute of trying to get the blond to let him see what he’d been looking at only for Prompto to continue to block his way.

Alrighty then.

With a mischievous grin Noct tackled his friend back onto his bed - the blond letting out a yelp that dissolved into helpless laughter as Noct proceeded to tickle his sides - and snatched the object away with a triumphant sound. Prompto glowered at him from where he was laid out on his back with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Noct nudged him in the side with his toes as he settled against the headboard, finally getting a good look at what the blond had been trying to hide. Noct blinked.

Oh.

“Why were you trying to hide this?” Noct asked, holding up an old and faded looking photo album, the edges worn from use.

Prompto let out a pitiful whine, voice coming out muffled as he covered his face with both hands, “By the Six, why do you _have those_?”

Noct gave the blond an incredulous look - even if the blond couldn’t see it with his eyes covered - and flipped the album open, a smile gracing his lips as he flipped through the pictures he knew practically by heart.

He smirked when he noticed Prompto peek at him from between his fingers, face still bright red as he responded. “Why wouldn’t I have ‘em? They were birthday presents from you, and they’re really good.”

The blond let out another whine and started kicking his legs as he crossed his arms over his eyes, “Ohmygod, I can’t believe you - _wait_ \- ” Prompto shot up in alarm and turned towards him with wide eyes, “ _You knew?!_ ”

Noct frowned, closing the album gently before he spoke. “Yeah, obviously.”

He couldn’t stop from snickering as Prompto’s face comically fell and he made a noise like a dying animal as he tipped backwards onto the bed, mumbling ‘ _Ohmygod_ ’ repeatedly into his hands.

Noct nudged the blond in the side again, “What? What’s the big deal?”

“You weren’t supposed to know!” Prompto suddenly wailed, dropping his hands - then rapidly scrubbing them down his face. “You were supposed to throw those away like with all the other trillions of gifts everyone got you!”

Noct laughed loudly at that, crawling over to Prompto so he could pull the blond’s hands away from his face. “Why in the world would I throw away something I like?” He muttered affectionately, leaning over to catch the blond’s eyes, who refused to meet his gaze. “They were always my favorite, y’know.”

“How’d you know…?” Prompto mumbled petulantly.

Noct quirked a brow, “How many other kids do you know who constantly carried a camera around with’em?”

The prince let out a loud laugh as Prompto groaned in embarrassment and glared from behind his hair, “You’re _evil_.”

Noct grinned. “Prompto - I’ve got them _all.”_

The prince had to lean back abruptly to avoid getting a headbut to the face as Prompto shot up, “ _What!?”_

Noct laughed with a nod and a shrug, “They were a nice change from all the candy and birthday cards.” The dark-haired royal smirked. “Knew it was you after the first year.”

Prompto deflated back against the bed and covered his face again, “Ohmygod, this is so embarrassing.”

Noct snickered and flopped down next to him, throwing an arm around the blond’s waist and pulling him against his side. He pecked Prompto on the cheek before he tucked his face into the blond’s neck.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you saved all your other gifts too?”

Noct couldn’t help but laugh when Prompto’s only response was to groan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: So that’s that! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCT! We - er - are sorry again, for forgetting...and being terrible people with life and stuff - WE HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! *SOBS*
> 
> Kia: LOL, hopefully you readers are happy too with our work. :) Next update should be much quicker as well, since yeah, it’s already been some time since our last update, LOL! In any case, THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :D *BOWS* 
> 
> Gem: AND QUICK NOTE TO ALL “In Another Time” READERS - WE’RE WORKING ON IT! Just got caught up with life - we appreciate your patience! But you know how it goes! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE! WE LOVE YOU GUYS AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! *HUUUUUGS FOR ALL*
> 
> Kia: *Points at Gem* Yeah, what she said. ;) See you guys soon!


	33. The Leading Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivalice AU/Fusion...thing. In the wake of Insomnia's Fall five years ago, Gladio's life consists of doing odd-end jobs to provide for him and his sister in the slums of the new capitol, Lestallum. However, a Resistance raid, Sky Pirates and a creepy Chancellor bring his once peaceful, if purposeless, life to close.
> 
> Featuring: Street Rat!Gladio, Long Lost Prince!Noctis, Sky Pirate!Prompto, and Viera!Ignis.
> 
> Need we say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: *Slinks through the window* Hello everyone~ Things have been hectic on both of our sides in the real world as previously mentioned in the last update. :P But HERE WE ARE! AGAIN! *JAZZ HANDS* Anyway, this idea came about after seeing several posts about Viera!Ignis on twitter/tumblr, and considering I absolutely love FFXII, I couldn’t resist writing something and tossed it at Gem’s head. So welcome to what we like to call the Ivalice AU. :D To help everyone get a better idea of the world for this AU, this all still takes place in Eos, NOT Ivalice (weird I know). I just decided to stick the Viera race into Eos and mix them in with the lore, so there are some changes to the race to make it interesting I guess. There’s also a whole bunch of changes to the canon timeline, but hopefully that’s made clear in the actual story once you guys read it. Anyway, I’m sure most of you readers are wondering where Gem is, so I’ll turn it over to her now. :)
> 
> Gem: *Peeks through door* Uh, heh - hi guys. *Shifts forward* how we all doing today? GOOD? YAAAYYYYY! - and yeah - YEAH HECTIC IS A NICE WAY OF PUTTING IT SDLKFJSLDFKJ - not gonna lie, basically had my entire life turn upside down in the span of a day - BUT *FIST PUMPS* THAT SHALL NOT STOP THE URGE TO WRITE - especially with help from my Dearest Kia :P anyway, this idea is something that Kia threw at me and I BASICALLY PASSED OUT BECAUSE WHO THE HELL DOESN’T LOVE THIS AU AND WANT VIERA IN THEIR LIVES OKAY!? SLDFKJLSKDFLKJ - so let’s all give Kia a big round of applause because the work and effort she put into this is AMAZING and she wrote this WHOLE thing in such a short span of time - AND I KNOW YOU’LL LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO! *Starts clapping and shoves Kia into the spotlight*
> 
> Kia: *falls flat on face before dusting self off* Well, there you have it guys! :D We really appreciate the continued love and support from all of you, so thank you guys so much! *BOWS* 
> 
> Gem: *Helps her dust off* ENJOY! :D :D :D

* * *

 

_He was 13 the first time he saw a Viera. He’d read stories and heard old tales of the mysterious leporine-like race that could commune freely with the Astrals and the world around them, had dreamt of one day visiting the lush woods and mountains of Tenebrae in search of them. He’d heard how beautiful the Viera were; silver hair, dark skin, long silky ears and graceful limbs. Like nymphs of the shadowed trees and moonlight; they embodied the essence of peace. Ethereal beings of the enchanted forests._

_However…_

_This Viera was all brushed gold, jet black and bright crimson; cold, fierce and burning bright._

_Prompto stared in stunned awe from his position hidden behind a column, his violet-blue eyes entranced by the snarling creature as it pulled and struggled against the several armed guards surrounding it. Long whip-like cords were wrapped around slim wrists; the pale neck and bare torso similarly captured as the guards struggled from a distance to keep their grip and footing as the Viera hissed and pulled against its bindings with an unnatural strength for a creature so young and thin. Prompto’s gaze traveled across the pale, sun-kissed skin stained heavily with ugly bruises, rope burns and cuts; bound too were its long supple legs wrapped in fitted black leggings that shone wetly with blood and odd metal stiletto heels trailed red across the floor. For what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, the gold haired creature fought in vain against its bindings and soon the guards were able to close in enough to pin the Viera down to the floor, the two pronged spears pinning him like a wild animal. Prompto flinched when one of the guards grabbed the Viera’s long mane of gold hair and forcefully raised its head from the marble floor - and the blond watched with a racing heart as his father approached._

_“I told you to be_ gentle _.” Prompto twitched at his father’s cold tone, the man’s displeasure obvious as he knelt down to grasp the Viera’s chin, turning its face this way and that, “Such a unique specimen deserves to be treated with care.”_

_“S-sorry sir, but - ”_

_“I don’t want your excuses.” His father released his grasp on the Viera - barely flinching as the creature snapped at his fingers when he trailed them over its ears,  “See that he’s taken to my lab immediately. I have a meeting with the Emperor right now.”_

_“Yes sir!”_

_Prompto stayed hidden as his father swept out of the collonaded hall, peeking out from his hiding place as the guards proceeded to drag the Viera away._

_It was then he was caught by shards of emerald fire._

_Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat and time slow as that fierce and hateful gaze froze him in place; the vibrancy of the Viera’s irises more entrancing than any jewel or natural treasure. He’d never seen such a color in all of Niflheim. All too soon - and yet not fast enough - their eye contact was broken as the guards succeeded in bodily dragging the Viera away. Prompto pressed his back to the column and bonelessly slid to the cold marble floor, a hand desperately grasping at his chest in a vain attempt to stop his racing heart._

_“Holy shit…”_

* * *

The sweltering heat of Lestallum was little deterrent for its many citizens who moved with energy - if not purpose - to prepare for the arrival of the official contingents from Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Accordo. As the recently established capital of Lucis, Lestallum had come a long way from its simple beginnings as a city whose main purpose was to provide power to outposts and towns throughout the Cleigne region. The city had expanded and now could proudly call itself the capital of Lucis in the wake of the former capital’s destruction several years earlier. In light of this positive development, the Chancellor and Emperor of Niflheim chose to host a large celebration there as they officially declared Lucis as part of the Empire.

Some Lucians welcomed the new reign whole-heartedly, while others shared their complaints and dark misgivings over drinks and in shady bars. Many spoke dreamily of days long gone but not forgotten of when Insomnia was still alive, with the power of the Crystal and the Lucis Caelums on the throne. Such talk was quickly hushed, for fear of retribution from the MTs that patrolled the streets and skies. Such talk typically invoked an even more threatening topic - which was that of the fabled Resistance. One could never be too certain of whether they spoke with “loyalists” to the Empire - or a “pure” Lucian - so closed doors and hushed whispers was the most one received in regards to information of forbidden group.

There were those that wished to rise up - to find this group - and then those that wished to live in peace with the new rule of the Empire. It was a moral battle waged within the city walls. There were always though that loudly proclaimed the falsities of the Empire - the selfish, cruel dictators that wished to take their home. Then there were those who openly supported them, making claims of a new era, that stability under such a flourishing rulership would only be beneficial. On a good day, the two heralders would simply toss glares in each others directions, on a bad day, it’d end in blood shed.

However, for those just trying to survive in the wake of the Fall and the Empire’s new reign, talks of Resistance and what was practically age old history was of little import; such was the case for the Amicitia siblings.

“But _why not_?!” The dark haired girl shouted indignantly as she doggedly trailed after her older brother through the crowded market.

“Because, _Iris_ ,” Gladio groaned for what _had_ to be the millionth time as he ducked under a moving pile of rugs, “It’s too dangerous!”

“But _you’re_ going!” Iris immediately retorted as she skipped ahead so she could face him while walking backwards.

“Yeah, and I’m older!” Gladio replied, guiding his sister around all obstacles with a simple nudge of his hand.

“So?! I can handle it, Gladdy!” Iris pivoted on a foot so she was walking beside Gladio as the two headed for the bridge to Lower Lestallum.

Gladio shook his head as he lifted a hand to acknowledge the guard at the gate before heading across the metal bridge leading to the towering metal structure once known as the EXINERIS Powerplant. “Nope, too dangerous.”

“Then why are _you_ going?!” Iris cried out as she trailed after her brother into the metal death trap of a service elevator.

“Cause I have to! It’s a job!” Gladio sputtered in protest over the grinding and squeaking of metal as the pair shot downwards.

“No, it’s not!” Iris hopped out of the elevator as soon as Gladio managed to pry open the metal gate as the elevator slowed to a halt.

“Uh, _yeah_ , it is.” Gladio retorted as he walked through dimly lit halls and over hodge-podge gangplanks that rattled dangerously.

“No, it’s not!” Iris immediately countered, nimbly skipping over jagged holes and bypassing low overhangs.

Gladio tipped his head in a brief greeting to some of their fellow residents before rolling his eyes, “Yes, it is.”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh.”

“Nuh _uh_!”

“Yeah _huh_.”

“ _Nuh_ _uh!_ ”

“ _Yeah_ \- !” Gladio cut himself off by dragging both hands down his scarred face with a heartfelt groan, “Iris, just, _stay home_ _please_.”

Iris’ cheeks puffed out indignantly as she stomped her foot, “But you’re planning on _sneaking into the_ \- !”

Gladio scrambled to clap a hand over his little sister’s mouth with desperate shushing noises as he dragged the two of them into a shadowed corner, “I am _not_ sneaking into the Hall! You trying to get me in trouble?!”

Iris glared pointedly over the hand keeping her mouth closed, her own hands tugging fruitlessly on her brother’s wrist. With a pointed look of his own, Gladio finally released his sister after receiving a grudging eye-roll of acknowledgement.

Gladio jabbed a finger at her firmly, “Promise you’ll stay home tonight.”

Iris crossed her arms as she turned her head away with a fierce scowl on her young features, “... _Fine_.”

“ _Iris_.”

Gladio sighed in relief as his sister threw her arms up with huff, “I _promise_ to stay home tonight. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

“Oh, look at you, using big words.”

Gladio rolled his eyes before attacking his sister’s hair with both hands, earning a loud squawk of protest, “Stay safe ok, kiddo?” He laughed at the mess he’d made of Iris’ short locks, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Iris scowled moodily through her messed up bangs before a look of genuine worry washed across her face, “Promise?”

The eldest Amicitia drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, raising a hand to straighten out his sister’s hair, before offering it out in a fist, “Promise.”

Iris gave him a shaky smile as she bumped fists with him, “...If you don’t I’m coming after you.”

“Wouldn’t expect anythin’ less from an Amicitia.”

Iris grinned as she flipped her hair back with an over dramatic flourish, “Duh!”

* * *

At the age of 23, Gladio could say he was probably pretty damn mature for his age.

Having lost almost everything - mother, father, home and purpose - by the time he was 18, with a little sister to look after in the aftermath, Gladio would say he’d seen and experienced quite a bit in his life. But serving glasses of champagne and hor devours to stuck up pricks and Nif bastards who acted like they were on top of the world - which they were, as galling and painful as that was to admit - was pretty high on his list of most unpleasant jobs he’s _ever_ had to do. It took all the patience and will in his body not to throw his serving tray - champagne and hor devours included - at the damn Emperor’s bloody balding head.

Gladio finally took a break away from the floor when the creepy red-headed Chancellor gave him ten too many looks whenever he passed by, that coy smirk just begging Gladio to do as he pleased.

So Gladio pushed passed the cooks and other servers, took several twists and turns through the halls before he pushed through a small hole-in-the-wall kind of door with the word STAFF in gold letters. He closed the door behind him and took in a breath of stale, dusty air. The empty corridor was dark, the only source of illumination being the yellow patches of light filtering through the wooden screen inlays of the Main Hall’s gilt walls. He scrubbed a hand angrily through his slicked back hair, spitefully snapping the tie that held it in a low ponytail so he could shake out the low quality hair product he’d been forced to use.

Astrals, he was _never_ taking a job like this again, gil be damned.

Moving to slump against the wall, he loosened the noose around his neck and let himself slide down to the ground, an arm propped on a bent knee as he stared up at the dark ceiling with a sigh.

Gladio knew he was lucky all things considered, but going from Shield to server was not how he’d seen his life turning out. Perhaps it’d be easier to swallow if he understood _how_ he ended up here, like this.

Understood how the Fall had happened.

That was partially why he’d even applied for this job. It'd crossed his mind once or twice to use this opportunity to glean any information he could about the Empire and it's current workings but he only managed to catch useless small talk before he was called away. Gladio almost wondered if it was a conspiracy, and he could easily see the slimy Chancellor doing something like that.

So here he was, serving - obediently - _frustratingly_ obediently.

Perhaps he was looking in the wrong place for information. Admittedly anyone who might know anything was either dead, in prison, or worked for the very Empire he hated - and any luck trying to get information from them would likely go over as well as pulling teeth.

And then there was the so called Resistance.

He’d considered seeking out the group of rebels several times - if not for the chance to fight against the Empire, then for possible answers - but every single time he found himself wanting to find them, Gladio would think of Iris. As much as he wanted revenge against the Empire for his father’s death and the loss of his home, Gladio couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Iris behind. Even five years later, his little sister still crawled into his bed after a nightmare to clutch at him desperately, tears and half-formed pleas sinking into his chest.

So, here he was.

Gladiolus Amicitia; a Shield who failed to protect both friend and charge, and a failure of a brother who couldn’t even calm his sister’s subconscious.

Gladio thumped his head back against the wall in frustration. “The hell am I doin’...?” He wondered aloud.

“Skippin’ work I’d say.”

Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin and scrambled to his feet, mouth open to apologize before he saw who had spoken. The uniform said server, but Gladio personally knew every single one of the young men and women working with him tonight, and this chocobo-headed blond was _not_ one of them.

The guy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, “Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. But uh, the boss says it’s almost time to start bringing out the last round before the Emperor’s speech.”

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to place if he’d just somehow missed this guy during orientation, but he sincerely doubted he’d have forgotten someone with such a distinct appearance. Eventually though - after getting an odd look from the other when he failed to say anything - Gladio realized that it would _not_ be a good idea to keep the bossman waiting, and he moved forward. “Right.” He clapped the young man roughly on the shoulder in apparent gratitude as he passed, “Thanks, man.”

The blond’s face scrunched up in a pained grimace, a hand rising to rub his shoulder with an awkward laugh, “N-no problem, buddy.”

As soon as Gladio pushed into the kitchen, he did indeed see that it was the last call before the Emperor’s big speech -

However…

He scanned over his fellow servers waiting to grab their trays, reaffirming his suspicions. All of them were accounted for. Gladio could think of several reasons for why someone would want to disguise themselves as a server, but to do so during such a big event? And the corridor he’d been using was fashioned after the old servant halls, the type that one would use to travel unseen or use to spy on others. Or perhaps something a bit more sinister, considering the current guest list.

With a silent curse, Gladio spun back the way he came, dashing through the halls until he burst back into the empty corridor.

Nothing.

For a moment, Gladio considered just ignoring the strange blond; afterall, if the Resistance was involved - the idea had come across his mind several times - all the more power to them. But something was just _off_ with that theory, and Gladio felt a sense of dread in his gut. A quick look around revealed nothing special, however, as he glanced at the ground, he squinted his eyes as he noticed a slight pattern in the shine of the floor. He grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for his detective skills. It was clear someone had failed to come through the corridors for a good sweep as the footprints left in the slightly visible layer of dust on the floor provided the perfect trail for Gladio to follow.

He moved quickly.

To his surprise, the trail lead him to a room he’d never noticed nor known even existed before.

Though it was most likely due to the fact that the room he was now staring dumbly at was hidden quite well behind a large statue of what appeared to be an old King. He wondered briefly if this was a new addition that the Empire had installed - but he somehow doubted that. Cautiously, he peered around the entrance - and his heart rate spiked as he heard the sound of someone shuffling around and moving things - the frantic shifting of objects was obvious enough that the person hadn’t found what they were looking for.

This blond was _definitely_ not part of the Resistance - but a petty _thief._

“ _Astrals, where is it?_ ”

Gladio frowned as he finally stepped into view, “Hey!”

The blond man squeaked, dropping what looked like a rather heavy metal platter with a _CLANG_ that caused Gladio to wince as the sound echoed loudly.

The blond spun around with wide eyes, another awkward laugh escaping as he saw Gladio, “O-oh, hey big guy, whatcha doing here?”

“That’s my line,” Gladio growled out as he stepped forward, the blond retreating in tandem, “You’re not an employee, so it makes me wonder what you’re doing scuttling around in hidden storerooms.”

“Oh, just perusing the merchandise as it were,” Was the man’s glib response, his sheepish and awkward demeanor dropping in the face of Gladio’s glare, “No good, huh? What gave me away?”

“Your face.”

“Ouch, I feel like that’s an insult somehow,” The blond replied as he scratched his cheek with a perturbed look, “What do you think, Ignis? My face ain’t _that_ bad right?”

“Not in so many ways, no.” A lilting and masculine voice answered right behind Gladio.

Gladio jumped as he spun around, only to freeze. The sharp sting of metal at his throat was reason enough, but he found himself letting out a silent gasp at the creature standing before him.

The first thing he noticed were the ears; long and rabbit-like, tips splashed with white, that stood erect on top of the creature’s tawny colored head. Long flowing hair softened the sharp facial features, and the gilt metal head piece framed the creature’s hooded green eyes. But before Gladio could take in any more detail, the creature - Ignis - walked around him, the dagger in a clawed hand remaining steady against his throat even as it disappeared from Gladio’s field of sight with the slow _tack tack_ of heels.

Gladio heard the blond let out a sigh of frustration and relief, “I thought I told you to wait with the Sylph, Ignis.”

“You did. But then you were taking too long so I brought the Sylph with me,” Was the creature’s neutral response.

“S’not my fault,” The blond replied almost petulantly, “I can’t find it! I mean look! Where would they even have hidden a Royal Arm in this - ”

“Did you just say Royal Arm?” Gladio turned around in surprise, noting absently how the Ignis creature almost thoughtlessly shifted the dagger with his movement so as not to slit his throat on accident. “There’s a Royal Arm _here_?!”

The blond frowned skeptically, hands on his hips, “You know ‘bout them?”

“You can’t have been a Crown citizen if you don’t know what they are,” Gladio responded tersely.

“Which would mean that you _were_ ,” Ignis deduced quietly with a curious tilt of his head.

“Yeah, what of it? Pretty much everyone in Lower Lestallum was at some point.”

“But _not_ everyone would react as you have,” Ignis murmured thoughtfully, “You were a...Crownsguard? Kingsglaive? Or perhaps something much more mundane?”

Gladio swallowed under that cold calculating gaze despite having a good several pounds more of muscle and height on the creature. He’d never seen anything like Ignis before, and it was distracting. He could now fully take in the slim build dressed in gilded leather guards over a dark purple shirt, the long legs braced with dark gilt metal that flowed naturally into the oddest pair of stilettos he’d ever seen. Ignis was like a fabled creature of old and Gladio found himself captivated - dagger point aside.

Gladio instinctively glanced toward the blond man when he let out a derisive snort and stepped in front of Ignis with an oddly defensive look, “Ok, big guy, I don’t care if you could probably break me in half with your bare hands, but if you keep looking at my partner like that, I’m gonna put a bullet through your skull, kapeesh?”

...Partner?

Gladio felt himself flush as Ignis gave his ‘partner’ a skeptical look, “I don’t believe he was looking at me any differently than anyone else.”

The blond rolled his eyes despairingly, “That’s because _everyone_ looks at you like that, Ignis.”

“Ah, I see. Good to know you’ll put a bullet in the skull of any person I meet, then.”

Prompto scoffed, but pressed his lips together after a small pause, “And if you _were_ a Crownsguard or Kingsglaive or _whatever_ ,” the blond waved a hand dismissively as he turned back towards Gladio, “Then you’ve seen these, ‘Royal Arms’ before, right?”

Gladio’s eyes instantly narrowed, “If you think I’m gonna help you _steal_ a Royal Arm you’ve got another thing coming, _thief_ ,” He growled, not even flinching as Ignis pressed the dagger closer in warning.

“Hey, I’m not a thief!” The blond protested.

“What _else_ would you call someone stealing?”

“He prefers the term ‘Sky Pirate’,” Ignis offered blandly.

“What, y’mean like in the stories?” Gladio blinked despite himself, “What are you? _Ten_?”

“Hey! I’m _twenty_ thank you very much!” The blond let out a groan and scrubbed his hands through his hair agitatedly, “But _totally_ not the point right now!” He flailed before jabbing a finger in Gladio’s direction, “Help us find the Royal Arm and we’ll let you go. Deal?”

“No need.”

Both Gladio and the self-dubbed ‘Sky Pirate’ - seriously, who went and called themselves _that_ \- watched as Ignis moved towards an almost perfect replica of the old statue that blocked the door. However, unlike that one, this one was probably twice as big and had a giant broadsword clasped against its chest.

“Uh, Ignis, that’s a statue,” the blond pointed out helpfully, “That things made of rock or whatever statues were made of back then - ”

Gladio flinched back when without any warning, Ignis swept a leg up and _shattered_ the statue to pieces. The blond yelped as small bits of debris pelted him across the face, “Hey! What gives?!”

Ignis tossed a look over his shoulder as he pulled out an _actual_ broadsword from the rubble, swinging the sword up and around with a single-handed flourish as if the thing weighed nothing.

Gladio gaped and the blond shook dust from his hair sheepishly, “Oh, so that’s where it was.”

The dark-brunet opened his mouth to protest - but his voice was cut off when he nearly fell forward - the violent shaking of the building make each of them teeter on their feet. Sounds of explosions, shouting - and then the lights completely cut off - leaving them in darkness save for the small stream of moonlight spill through the window. Gladio withheld a gasp of fear as he looked in the direction Ignis was - only to see a refracted glow of red eyes - like that of a creature in the night.

He gulped, slightly enthralled by the sight when the eyes locked with his - but the sight disappeared a second later when the backup generators came to life, the low light of the orange luminator flashing on and off in a steady rhythm.

Gladio heard the blond let out an uneasy chuckle, “...Uh, _that_...wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?”

* * *

Prompto cursed internally as more explosions rocked the Hall, dust and debris beginning to fall from the ceiling. He staggered to the side, pinwheeling his arms as he attempted to move towards Ignis on the shaky ground, “ _Ok!_ I think that’s the sign for us to get out of this joint!”

He almost fell forward as he tripped over one of the shattered pieces of rubble, but he smoothly recovered and sent a two fingered salute to the scary server - Astrals, the guy was _built_ \- as he started pushing Ignis towards the exit, “It was nice meeting ya, big guy!” He didn’t spare the guy a second glance - practically shoving Ignis out the door.

Unfortunately, that seemed to snap said big guy out of his shock as he twisted towards them, “HEY, HOLD IT!”

“Shit - yeah, ok, go, go, _go, go_!” Prompto hissed under his breath as he broke into a run down the Hall.

Ignis dutifully followed behind, the Viera’s long legs and loping gait easily matching his mad sprint despite wearing stilettos and the _huge_ ass broadsword he carried over his shoulder. Prompto couldn’t help grinning at the look of sheer boredom on the Viera’s face despite what sounded like a _huge_ battle going on somewhere. It made him feel a bit better about their daring and dangerous endeavor that would most likely end in their deaths.

Good ‘ol Ignis - always such a source of reassurance.

He instinctively glanced over his shoulder and cursed colorfully. Of course, the server was right behind them, scarred face even scarier now that it had taken on an angry scowl.

“ _Astrals,_ this guy’s fast!” Prompto wheezed as he and Ignis skidded around a corner, the server barely five feet behind, “How can someone that big move like that?!” The Hall blazed around him as he pumped his legs faster, huffing out the sentence between breaths.

Ignis raised an eyebrow before answering, “I’d say he exercises regularly,” he remarked as he glanced casually behind them.

“And I _don’t_?” Prompto whined as the two of them burst out of the servant corridors and into the regular halls, “You know how much - oh, _shit_.”

Blood.

Blood, bodies, and the not so distant sound of metal clashing.

Prompto clapped a hand over his mouth in horror, resisting the urge to be sick as the thick smell of iron, ozone and cooked meat hit his nostrils like a steel wall. Before his mind could fully process the carnage in front of him - he was _intimately_ familiar with this level of destruction unfortunately - Prompto felt the world spin as a familiar hand grabbed him. He sputtered as he suddenly found himself thrown over Ignis’ shoulder and spat out a mouthful of hair as the Viera carried him away with supernatural speed, “H-hey!”

“Apologies,” Ignis murmured, “But we haven’t the time to dally any longer.” It almost felt like he was floating as the Viera rushed them towards the exit.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Prompto lifted his head to see the server, the guy’s eyes wide with alarm as he barely stopped from tripping over a corpse as he entered the hall. For a moment, Prompto wanted to tell Ignis to go back. He wasn’t sure _what_ they’d do if they did, but the look of horror and terror on the guy’s face hit a nerve.

The feeling of alarm and panic - and _worry_ for the guy’s safety only increased when he saw the MTs barge through the end of the hall - armed with glowing weapons and dead faces.

The server didn’t notice, too caught up in the gory scene before him.

Prompto immediately pulled on Ignis’ hair - something he _knew_ the Viera _hated_ , and he’d probably be in the dog house for a _long_ time, but desperate times and all that - and shouted at the top of his lungs, “LOOK OUT!”

* * *

Gladio jumped at the shout and instinctively turned towards the source. He saw the blond, flung over the creature’s shoulder pointing at something behind him and then -

Almost too quick for the human eye, Ignis slammed a foot down, pivoted, and _threw_ the broadsword at him in one fluid motion of black and gold. Gladio barely had the time to yelp as the sword flew past him with a sharp whistle and naturally turned around when he heard a _CRUNCH_ and _KRA-SCH_. Several MTs - practically cleaved in two - crumpled to the floor in a shower of metal and dark ash, the Royal Arm falling to the floor with a clatter. Gladio could only stare dumbly at the fallen weapon.

“HEY!”

Gladio startled again and glanced over his shoulder. The blond, twisting around in the creature’s hold, waved at him, “ARE YOU OK?!”

It took a moment, but in something like an epiphany, Gladio’s gaze flicked towards the Royal Arm barely a foot away, then back towards the two Sky Pirates. The blond didn’t seem to realize what had just crossed his mind - judging by the confused furrow between the blond’s brows - but _Ignis_ certainly did. In the same moment the creature darted towards him, Gladio lunged for the broadsword, snatching a hold of the hilt as he rolled and came up swinging.

 _Astrals, this thing’s heavy!_ Gladio grunted with gritted teeth, steeling himself as he hefted the weapon up and around. He felt a spark of something reignite in him - an unerring sense of conviction, confidence and purpose - and he poured everything into that spark to build a blaze of focused intent on the impending danger heading right for him.

Gladio didn’t _want_ to hurt the two - despite his misgivings on their current goal, and considering they’d just saved his life - but an almost forgotten sense of duty caused his body to move before he could think his actions all the way through.

The Royal Arms were a Lucian legacy; a piece of Insomnia that only those of royal blood had the _right_ to wield. It didn’t belong in the hands of _thieves_ to be pawned off or who knew what else. The Royal Arms were the _last_ of Insomnia’s rich history, and with the Lucis Caelums gone, that history belonged to the _people_ ; to the Crown citizens of Insomnia.

He _could not_ let them have the Royal Arm.

Gladio swung instinctively with a shout when the creature seemed to suddenly appear right in front of him. For a heart-stopping moment, Gladio thought he’d cut the pair in two, but the resounding _CRACK_ inside his chest as something - a palm-strike, some very small part of his brain supplied helpfully - flung him backwards and into the wall proved otherwise. Gladio let out a pained groan as he gracelessly fell to the floor, somehow managing to keep a hold of the Royal Arm despite flying back several feet. With his head now ringing, and his body suitably throbbing in pain, Gladio tried to stand only for his vision to grey around the edges. He fell back down in a groaning heap, distantly hearing the conversation happening above him.

“ _Astrals_ , are you trying to _kill him_?!”

“No, why?”

“Ignis, _you cracked the wall_! And I swear I heard something break when you hit him!”

“That would have been his ribs.”

“Oh _myGOD, Ignis!_ ”

Gladio didn’t hear the rest as he fell unconscious.

* * *

“ _Shit shit shit shit_!” Prompto cursed as he grabbed the ends of his hair, gaze flicking between the guy that Ignis had one-hit KO’d and the rest of the hall behind them that was _really_ rather terrifying - what with the littered corpses of innocents and MTs alike.

Ignis of course looked as unaffected as always, eyes hooded with a clawed hand propped on his hip, “We need to go.”

“We can’t just _leave_ him here!” Prompto immediately snapped as he wrapped his hands behind his neck in distress, “The MTs’ll kill ‘im for sure!”

“Not our problem.”

Prompto flinched back at the uncaring tone, “Ignis…”

The Viera cocked his head with a bland expression as if to ask _What?_ Prompto sighed silently.

It was always a painful reminder of how much the Viera had changed over the years; that _lack_ of empathy and compassion, hell, Ignis’ lack of _emotions_ really. Prompto grit his teeth against the surge of absolute _hate_ that bubbled up in his chest for his father - _Astrals curse that man_ \- before he managed to push it back down.

 _Later_.

 _Always later_.

Prompto drew in a deep breath and held it, before letting it out in one big _whoosh_ , “Ok, new plan - ”

“You mean you had one?”

He sent a half-hearted glare towards the Viera who merely cocked a brow at him, “ - We’re taking him with us.”

* * *

_So close!_

Noctis wordlessly snarled as he decapitated an MT that was about to shoot Cor in the back.

_So fucking close!_

He threw his sword into another MT before warping to attack another.

_How did they know?!_

Noctis Lucis Caelum, long lost Prince of Insomnia, wracked his brain even as he cut through the swarm of MTs that had fallen upon his small group of Resistance fighters. They’d been so careful not to let anyone know of their plans to attack the Hall during the Emperor’s speech, and yet they found themselves greeted by a literal army of MTs instead. They hadn’t even managed to reach the Main Hall before they were overrun and pushed down into the Cauthess Mines; a series of tunnels that had gradually been dug beneath Lestallum in search of more meteorite shards.

Something had gone awry. There was no way they should have been able to anticipate their arrival - and yet it was as if this attack had been prepared for for weeks or days in advance. Had they been sold out? Did the Resistance harbor a traitor among them?

Noct cursed as an MT nearly took his arm off from behind, barely managing to blink-warp out of the way and run the accursed machine straight through the head. He’d barely laid eyes on the Emperor and the Chancellor before he’d been forced to fight for his life. He’d wanted to cut them to pieces - but instead he’d continually been shoved further and further back into the mines.

Noct couldn’t help the fierce shout of rage as he took off another MT’s head with a back swing.

_Damn them._

“Noct!”

Noct staggered back as a bullet grazed him, chunking his sword at the attacker with a reckless swing.

“Noctis!”

_DAMN THEM!_

“ _Your Highness_!” Noct jolted as someone grabbed him forcefully by the arm and spun him around.

Cor glared down at him, “Your Highness, we must retreat.”

Noct flinched back as he’d been slapped, “Are you crazy?! We can’t retreat now!”

Cor growled as he brought his katana up to slice three MTs in half, “Noct, we’ve already lost over half our men, if we stay any longer we’ll lose even more!”

“But the Empire - !” Noct protested angrily as the older man dragged him away. He watched helplessly as the rest of their men fell into formation behind them. “We can’t let them win!”

 _“And we won’t!”_ Cor barked sharply as he pulled Noct to a halt to shake him roughly, “But if you die here, then the Resistance is over!”

Noct swallowed, “But - !”

“Oh dear, leaving so soon?”

Both men brought their swords up in defensive stances as they spun back towards the direction they’d just come from.

Ardyn Izunia smirked, lifting his hat off with a flourish from where he was flanked by several MTs and a tall silver-haired man in white, “And here I thought I’d come down and give you a warm welcome.”

Despite the stutter in his heart, Noct bared his teeth, “Ardyn.”

“In the flesh,” The Chancellor replied breezily as he placed his hat back on his head, “You’ll have to pardon my drab choice of wardrobe; if I’d known I was to meet such prominent men as yourselves, I’d have dressed for the occasion. Afterall!” He spread his arms out in a sweeping gesture, “It’s not every day one meets the Long Lost Prince of Lucis and the man claimed to be Immortal.”

Noct tried to charge the smirking bastard only to be held back by Cor.

“Noct, go.”

The Prince’s eyes snapped towards his friend in disbelief, “What?”

“It’s like I said,” Cor stated calmly as he stepped in front of Noct, katana held down at his side in a loose stance, “Without you, the Resistance is finished.”

“Ah, the sacrificial gambit,” Ardyn hummed with a coy smile, “I _do_ so love the classics. However, as the Leading Villain in this story, I can’t just let you off scot free. Ravus, be a dear would you?”

Ravus Nox Fleuret grimaced as he stepped forward, drawing forth the sword at his side, “Don’t call me ‘dear’, Izunia.”

Noct’s eyes flew to the man in white with a look of disbelief, “Ravus…?”

“Noct, _go_.” Cor frowned deeply as he swept his sword out behind him in a low draw stance, “I’ll follow behind you shortly.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ravus replied as he lashed out suddenly, Cor blocking with ease, “Let’s see just how ‘Immortal’ you really are, Leonis.”

“GO!” Cor shouted as he shoved Ravus back, deflecting bullets as the MTs open fired.

Noct grit his teeth - locking eyes for one brief moment with Ardyn - before spinning away in a mad run, the sound of gun fire and swords clashing echoing through his head, “You better live through this, Cor!”

* * *

Prompto cursed as he fired rapidly over his shoulder, blowing the heads off of the MTs chasing after them, “Damn things! They just keep coming!” He yelped as Ignis suddenly swept his feet out from under him from behind, the sharp whistle of an MT’s blade passing over his head unnaturally loud in his ears. Prompto let out a shocked grunt as he landed on his face, but immediately froze as he sensed Ignis step protectively over him.

The Viera punted the offending MT straight through the alley wall, “I did tell you - ”

Prompto watched in momentary awe as the machine fizzled and sparked before it disintegrated into ashes. “I know, _I know_!” He fired from his grounded position into the group of MTs that came pouring out from the alley next to them, “But what were we _supposed_ to do!”

“Leave him.” Came the immediate reply.

The two Sky Pirates had managed to sneak out of the Hall from the back undetected, however, they ran into a group of MTs shortly after, and now found themselves fighting it out in the streets of Lestallum. Ignis had been thoughtful enough to bring Prompto’s Quicksilvers with him, but the Viera was forced to fight strictly with his feet, his hands occupied with their unconscious cargo.

Prompto was grateful that Ignis had picked the guy up at all.

Prompto groaned as he scuttled to his feet and quickly reloaded his pistols, “And I _told you_ we can’t just _leave_ him! He’s gonna get killed!” He yelped as another five MTs flanked them, but immediately dispatched two with two rapid shots.

“And dragging him with us is safer?” Ignis asked with an arched brow as he pierced an MT in the face with a heel and flung it into the ones behind it, “If you’d let me - ”

“Nope, not happening!” Prompto snapped his pistols up and emptied his rounds into the last MTs, finally earning them a welcome if most likely _brief_ reprieve. “You’re the one who broke his ribs _and_ knocked him out.”

“How does that relate to our current situation?” Ignis asked with a sincerely confused expression, complete with a head tilt.

“Ignis, _buddy_ , I know you don’t _get_ humans and stuff, but _c’mon_ !” Prompto raised a hand in front of him as the Viera opened his mouth, “That was _rhetorical_.”

“Ah.” Prompto bit his lip to keep an unmanly squeal from escaping as Ignis’ ears noticeably drooped. “Apologies.”

Prompto could have danced a happy jig right then and there at the Viera’s kicked puppy expression - as bad as that sounded - cause it was just proved that _Ignis_ was still in there, despite the Viera’s apathetic nature; _despite_ what _that_ man had done to him.

“S’ok buddy,” Prompto scrubbed a hand through his hair with a smile, “Now, let’s get the Sylph and back to the Valefor so you can work your magic and heal this guy up already.”

Ignis glanced down at the unconscious man he held in his arms, before letting out a silent sigh, “As you wish.”

* * *

Noct was lost.

Plain and simple. After leaving - or what felt more like _abandoning_ Cor - Noct had focused on putting as much distance behind him as possible.

Because Cor was right, if he died or was captured here, it’d be over. Everything the Resistance had worked for would be over.

Unfortunately, he’d lost track of his location and exactly how many turns he’d taken while doing so. Noct braced his hands on his knees and gasped for breath, pulling futilely at his shirt to cool himself down as he tried to regain his bearings. Lestallum was already unbearably hot in his opinion - the heat on top of the humidity making the weather suffocating - but down in the Mines, it was even _hotter_. He vaguely recalled Cor mentioning how the presence of the Disk had caused the weather to change, but he _didn’t_ recall the man ever mentioning _lava_.

Noct glared balefully at the bright, _hot_ pool of lava that currently blocked his path and took up the entirety of the spacious cavern’s floor. He could backtrack and try another way, but the last offshoot was _at least_ a good ten minutes back the way he’d come from. He didn’t _have time_ , and the longer he just _stood_ here - !

Wait.

Noct squinted sharply.

There. At the far end of the cavern was a small rock ledge, and a dark opening that was just barely visible in the flickering glow of the lava’s flow. Noct tried to calculate the distance and felt his heart clench. It was too far. Even if he warped, he’d only make it _maybe_ a third of the way and -

“ _One cannot lead by standing still_.”

Noct dropped his head down between his shoulders before drawing in a deep breath and slowly straightened. He summoned his sword and drew his arm back, taking in slow even breaths as he focused on that rock ledge, and adjusted his aim several degrees higher.

“ _A king pushes onward always._ ”

Noct flung his sword and warped after it, rolling in mid-air and flinging it a second - and then a _third_ \- time in quick succession. He ignored the sharp heat that scorched his skin and burned through his clothes -

“ _Accepting the consequences and never looking back_.”

He grunted as he went sprawling across hard rock in a graceless and painful slide.

Noct let out a long, low and pained groan as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and staggered upright. “Alright,” He winced, brushing at his smoking clothes before he hopped into a steady jog, “Not the worst landing I’ve ever had.”

Those words -  words passed on to his father during their stay at Tenebrae - had become something of a mantra for Noct since the Fall. Whenever he felt like the burden was getting too heavy, or the overbearing guilt of all the lives lost in his war against the Empire too much, those words echoed in his head. Words from a friend he’d lost a long time ago. Just one more reason for Noct to hate the Empire.

* * *

“By the Astrals,” Prompto let out a moan of despair, hands dragging at his face, “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t park her all the way _down there_.”

 _There_ was the Cauthess Mines.

Practically a labyrinth of tunnels that even the _locals_ couldn’t always navigate properly what with veins of lava suddenly eating through the earth and taking out the passageways.

Ignis barely glanced at him, the two of them standing directly in front of what looked like an abandoned mine shaft, the entrance barred and liberally covered with tape. After they’d left a trail of ashes behind the Hall, the two Sky Pirates - plus one - had made tracks to Lower Lestallum, sneaking along the exterior of the metal structure till they reached the bottom of the crater.

Prompto sent Ignis a _look_ , “You _know_ how I _hate_ small places.”

“I didn’t park it _all_ _the way down there_ , as you put it.”

Prompto let out a loud sigh of relief.

“I merely parked her several feet down.”

Prompto couldn’t help the pitiful whine from escaping, “ _Ignis, why do you do this to me_?”

Ignis strolled past him with a hooded glance, “Consider it payback for the hair pulling.”

“You know I didn’t do it on _purpose_!” Prompto shrunk under the Viera’s dark gaze, “Well, ok, maybe I _did_ , but it was for a good cause!”

“Which is the only reason,” Ignis replied as he turned back towards his companion, “I’m letting you stay up here while I retrieve our transportation.”

Prompto clapped his hands together above his bowed head gratefully, “Have I told you how much I lo- _Oof_!”

The blond fell to the ground under dead weight as Ignis unrepentantly dropped the server on top of him, flattening him on his stomach.

“Look after this will you?”

“Hey!” Prompto grunted as he tried to shimmy out from underneath, “Careful!”

Ignis flicked a careless hand over his shoulder, claws glinting in the faint light as he slipped away into mine shaft entrance, “I shall return shortly.”

Prompto let his forehead fall back against the ground with a _thud_. “Sure, I’ll just... _wait here then_.”

* * *

Noct scowled and ran both hands through his hair before clasping them behind his head. “Ok, Noct, which way…”

He stared at the two tunnels in front of him with a glower. Both looked _the exact same_ , and he was starting to get light-headed from the heat, and his LED light was barely bright enough to get a good look at _anything_. Noct kicked at the ground in a childish fit of frustration, “Ok, let’s just pick - ”

Noct paused as something _tugged_ at him. He placed a hand over his chest with a frown at the odd sensation. It was similar to when he called upon his magic, except instead of _Noct_ calling it forth, it was like something _else_ was calling it. With brows raised, Noct took a few steps towards the left - the tugging became more insistent - than towards the right.

The feeling lessened.

“Huh,” Noct blinked, then shrugged, “Right it is then.”

He followed the tugging feeling - pausing briefly whenever he came across a fork only to continue onward shortly after - noting with interest that he was steadily moving _up_ . It was several more minutes before he came to an abrupt halt as the tugging _cut off_ sharply, leaving him disoriented at the _lack_ of the sensation.

Noct glanced down as he grasped at his chest, “What...?”

His head snapped up sharply though when his ears picked up an odd _tock tock_ sound from further ahead and around a bend in the tunnel. The sound was metallic, hollow and _echoed_ , but it was steady. Like the sound of someone -

Noct quickly and silently approached the bend, waiting with baited breath as the footsteps got steadily closer, and cautiously peeked around the corner. It was another cavern, much like the one filled with lava, except this one was littered with mining equipment and carts.

And -

Noct stepped into the cavern before he realized what he was doing, a single word escaping his lips in a breathless rush.

“ _Ignis_?”

* * *

Gladio came to; in pain, and struggling to breath. He let out a groan as he attempted to roll off whatever he was laying on, brows furrowing in confusion when that _whatever_ grunted back.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

Gladio blinked through blurry vision at the source of the wheezy voice and finally got his eyes to focus on the back of a blond head. Violet-blue eyes glanced over a shoulder towards him with a desperate gleam.

“ _Now, could you please get off me_?”

Gladio heaved himself onto his knees, freezing with a grimace as his ribs protested _greatly_ at the movement, “ _Fuck, ow_.”

The blond scrambled from beneath him and collapsed back on his rear with deep gasping breaths, “ _Holy shit man, you need to lose weight_.”

“...You callin’ me _fat_ , feather brain?” Gladio hoarsely grunted.

Gladio grinned despite the pain as the thief - he _refused_ to call the guy a Sky Pirate - sputtered indignantly, “Is that the way to talk to the guy who rescued you?!”

“ _Rescued_?” Gladio gaped at the other incredulously.

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” The blond swept an arm out, “If you haven’t noticed.”

Gladio let his gaze finally take in their surroundings, wrapping a protective arm around his torso as he straightened. He winced sharply, but he finally settled back into a semi-comfortable position, “The hell are we doin’ _here_?”

“Apparently Ignis parked our ride here,” The blond tipped his head back with a groan.

Gladio tightened his arm around his torso as he staggered to his feet, “Well, good for you, but I’m _leaving_.”

“Whoa, _hey_!” The blond scrambled after him, “You probably shouldn’t move - ”

Too late, Gladio would’ve planted face first into the ground as his vision greyed out and his knees buckled, if it weren’t for the other’s quick grab. Ultimately though, Gladio’s knees hit dirt and the blond ended up toppling over with him.

“ _Ok,_ not my brightest moment,” the blond groaned out, “But yeah, you probably shouldn’t move for a while, big guy. You probably have a _hell_ of a concussion on top of the broken ribs and stuff.”

“No thanks to your friend,” Gladio grit out between clenched teeth, the shock of his knees hitting the ground traveling all the way up his spine, “Which, _the fuck_ is he?”

“Who, Ignis?” The blond sat up with a befuddled look, “A Viera, obviously.”

Gladio threw the blond a look, “A _Viera? Obviously_?”

“Well, _yeah_ , ears kinda give it away,” the blond sketched out rabbit ears above his head, “First time seeing one?”

“In real life, anyway,” Gladio drawled sardonically, “They’re not exactly known for leaving their forests or whatever.”

“Or Tenebrae for that matter.” The blond added with a nod.

“Which begs the question of why there’s one traveling around with a _thief_.”

“ _Sky Pirate_.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Sky Pirate, whatever.”

Prompto huffed indignantly before he crossed his arms, a serious look morphing his expression, “Honestly? None of your business.”

Gladio cocked a brow as the blond stuck his tongue out at him, sound effects and all, “Well aren’t _you_ mature.” He let out a weary sigh as he sat back down, “So, considering it looks like I’m _stuck_ with your immature ass till I can actually _stand_ , the hell’s your name, feather brain?”

“It’s _Prompto_ , if you _must_ know,” the blond - Prompto - replied with a scowl, “And you?”

“Gladio.”

“Well, _Gladio_ ,” Prompto huffed, brushing himself off as he stood, “Sorry, not sorry, for saving your ungrateful ass from being blown to bits.”

Gladio snorted, “Well _excuse me_ for not exactly appreciating your friend breaking my ribs and stealing - ”

Prompto jumped as Gladio suddenly grabbed his arm, “What did you do with the Royal Arm?”

“Ignis has it,” the blond replied archly, tugging futilely against Gladio’s grip, “Dude, _let go_.”

Gladio held on, “What in Eos are you planning on doing with it.”

“ _None of your business_. Now, _let go_.”

“None of my _business?_ You guys have any idea what you’re stealing from us!?”  

Prompto’s eyes narrowed, and he appeared to debate on what to say for a minute before he offered Gladio a deadpan stare, “A sword.”

Gladio gritted his teeth, “It’s not _just_ a sword! You know that too, otherwise you wouldn’t be stealin’ from us! That blade belongs to _Lucis_ -”

“Yeah, and last time I checked, _Lucis_ belongs to _Niflheim._ So who am I really _stealin’_ from here, buddy?” The blond tugged at his arm again, and glared when Gladio still didn’t let go.

“You gotta problem with the Nifs?”

Prompto quirked a brow at him, “Don’t you?”

...What the hell? It wasn’t _completely_ unbelievable that the kid and his pet Viera had an agenda - what with them being _thieves_ and all - but an agenda _against_ Niflheim wasn’t exactly what he was expecting…

He didn’t know if he trusted it either.

The two locked eyes for a long tense moment - amber clashing with violet - before Gladio shoved the other away with a growl.

Prompto rubbed his arm with a dark look before glancing towards the mine shaft with a frown. “Damn it, what’s taking so long?”

“Oh my.”

Gladio twitched and Prompto nearly tripped over his own feet with how fast he turned. They flinched back as flood lights suddenly lit up the immediate area, several Imperial drop ships appearing and releasing MT troops.

Ardyn, with Ravus by his side, smiled at the two of them, “Now, _who_ do we have here?”

* * *

The Viera’s brows came down in obvious confusion, his ears flicking in a distracted manner as Noct slowly approached. The Prince hardly dared to breath as he edged closer to the Viera and the large monster of a mechanical behemoth - _was that a bike_? - in the center of the cavern. He also absently noted the large broadsword strapped to the Viera’s back, the blade’s serrated edge tickling at his memory before he set it aside for the more pressing matter in front of him.

“You _are_ Ignis, aren’t you?” Noct tried again when the other failed to respond, “It’s _me_ , Noctis.”

“N…” The Viera placed a hand against his forehead with a brief look of discomfort, and his lips pressed into a thin line before he finally responded, “...Apologies, but I must be going.”

Noct’s heart skipped a beat when the Viera turned away. “No, _wait_!”

Noct had never warped so fast in his entire _life_ , and that included all the near-death experiences. But that surprise didn’t even come close to the fact that he’d _barely_ rematerialized before he was snatched by the throat and _thrown_ back in nearly the same second. Noct coughed viciously as he sat up from his new position, once more several feet away from Ignis. He crushed down the confusion and attempted to start after the Viera again.

That _was_ Ignis - there wasn’t another Viera alive like him - and Noct scrambled to his feet as the Viera threw a leg over the big black machine as it came alive with a _roar_.

And _lifted_ off the ground.

Noct reacted on instinct as the Viera spun the bike around in an explosion of dust and launched himself after it. He gagged as he was caught by the throat - _again_ \- as he materialized just behind the Viera, who was now glaring at him coldly. He latched onto the Viera’s wrist in an attempt to ease the choking grip, as well as to not be thrown off the speeding vehicle.

“Ignis,” Noct gasped out, “It’s _me!”_

The grasp around his throat barely relented even as they burst through the tunnels.

* * *

“I must admit,” Ardyn drawled as he slowly paced in front of the kneeling forms of Prompto and Gladio, “When I came to this city, I only had the best of intentions. Drink some champagne, chat up some politicians and possibly add in a word or two after the Emperor finished his big speech.”

Prompto couldn’t help but glower at the man, barely resisting the urge to spit in contempt at the man’s theatrics.

Ardyn pivoted smartly on a heel with his hands spread out as he grinned down at the pair, “Instead, I find myself seeing so many familiar faces! A true walk through memory lane as it were!”

Prompto’s face twisted in disgust when the auburn haired man knelt in front of him and got _waaaay_ to close for comfort, “You’ve certainly grown up these last several years. Still keep in touch with your good ol’ dad? No? Perhaps for the better. The Doctor _is_ still rather bitter that you stole his greatest creation right from under his nose.”

Prompto didn’t move, and leaned further away from the man even as Ardyn continued to smirk at him. “And _you_ !” Prompto let out an unintentional sigh of relief when the Chancellor’s attention switched targets, “Now, _you_ , I was _truly_ surprised to see tonight. Tis a sad day indeed to see the last son of such a great and honorable house scraping by on the generosity of his conquerors.”

Gladio growled as he pulled against the MTs holding him down, “ _Fuck you_.”

“Perhaps another time,” Ardyn smirked, spinning away as Gladio made a noise of disgust, “But, despite how pleasant this unexpected reunion has been, you two are not in fact who I’m looking for at the moment. Ravus?”

Prompto watched as the imposing form of Ravus Nox Fleuret - the freaking High Commander of the Imperial Army - subtly rolled his eyes before stepping forward, “The maps provided by EXINERIS show that _this_ is the only way out from the direction the rebel was last seen heading.” Prompto glared as that strange heterochromatic gaze landed briefly on him before sliding away dismissively, “However, they admitted that this entrance has not been used for some time due to unexpected lava flows.”

The Chancellor waved a hand through the air with a hum, “A most unfortunate turn of events I’m sure. However, if I know anything about those Lucis Caelums - ”

Prompto’s eyes flicked towards Gladio when the server drew in a sharp breath, face openly surprised.

“ - then I’m sure the boy will find his way, one way or another.” Ardyn tipped his head down before snapping his fingers, “Lights out, please. Ravus, if you would?”

Gladio and Prompto watched in confusion as the lights cut off completely, throwing the group into the pitch dark of the night. The High Commander moved so he was in front of the mine shaft entrance, slowly drawing his sword with a hiss of metal.

Silence.

Prompto straightened in alarm a moment later as the familiar sound of the Sylph’s engines reached his ears, “ _Shit_ , no.”

Ardyn’s yellow gaze  - _Shiva’s tits,_ Prompto swore they glowed unnaturally in the dark - flicked towards him with a coy smile, “Expecting someone?”

Prompto threw his entire weight forward, kicking out with his feet to knock the MTs holding him down and staggered upright, cupping his hands around his mouth as he drew in a huge breath. He let it all out as the Sylph burst through the barred entrance in a shower of dirt and metal as all the floodlights turned on.

“ _FENESTALA!_ ”

* * *

Noct yelped as the hand holding him suddenly shoved him down against the back of the bike’s seat, and he squeezed his eyes closed against the blinding amount of light that flooded his vision as the pair of them burst out of the tunnel. A _lot_ of things happened at once, and several hours later, Noct _still_ wouldn’t be able to recall how things went to shit so fast.

The first thing that happened though, was someone shouting.

“ _FENESTALA!_ ”

Ignis reacted instantly. Noct let out another yelp of alarm as he found himself hanging on for dear life as the Viera swerved the bike around a blur of white and purple that Noct distantly recognized as Ravus, and launched the bike into the air over what looked like several squads of MTs. Noct threw a look over his shoulder instinctively catching sight of the Chancellor, Ravus, and some blond dude - but there was no sign of Cor.

His heart dropped, and he found himself clutching to Ignis’ back as he frantically scanned the area - he must have gotten out - he _must have escaped -_

Noct’s thoughts were suddenly yanked from him when he noticed the last figure being dragged away, zeroing in on the familiar gaze that caught his.

Wide amber eyes.

“ _NOCT!_ ”

 _Gladio_.

Noct swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as he locked eyes with his Shield, the older man obviously shocked to see him alive, “GLADIO!”

He watched as his Shield came alive and started struggling even more against his captors and Noct summoned his sword, ready to help -

A clawed hand caught his wrist and Noct grunted in surprise as he abruptly lost hold of his magic, his sword vanishing in a shower of blue. He looked up into the startling dark eyes of Ignis, the Viera holding his wrist captive even as he maneuvered the bike easily around obstacles and _away_ from Gladio. Noct tried to summon his sword again only to find his magic _gone_ , and his Armory unreachable. He resorted to pulling against the Viera’s grasp.

Noct growled out between gritted teeth, “We have to go back.”

“No.” Ignis barely spared him a glance.

“ _Ignis_ , we can’t just leave him!”

For a moment Noct thought he saw the Viera roll his eyes, “Yes, we can.”

“IGNIS.” Noct tried to pry the Viera’s hand off but it was like trying to remove steel, “PLEASE! I CAN’T LEA - !”

Noct gasped in pain as the hand holding him squeezed till he thought his bones would break and jerked him forward so his face smacked into the greatsword on the Viera’s back. It disoriented him for a moment, but he shook his head only to watch as Ignis gave him a cool look over his shoulder before turning around, making sure to keep a hold of Noct’s wrist the entire time.

Noct let out a shout of frustration and pounded against the Viera’s back, “ _IGNIS!_ ”

* * *

Ardyn watched with a vague smile as the Chosen King disappeared, riding behind a vision of black and gold. Those green eyes had locked with his for just the briefest of moments, but he’d seen the recognition, _saw_ the fear and _hate_ in those beautiful ice cold eyes. Arydn suppressed a shiver of anticipation.

_Not yet._

“Very soon though.”

“...The hell are you muttering about.”

Ardyn smiled as he tipped his hat over his eyes, the weight of Ravus’ gaze like an irritating itch, “Oh, nothing of import. How are our guests?”

Ravus snorted and crossed his arms, tossing his head towards Imperial ship where the blond boy - suspiciously quiet after that last stunt - and the dark haired one - who was making enough of a ruckus for several people - were being loaded for transport. “Tell me again _why_ we’re taking them to Aracheole Stronghold?”

“Where else does one take highly valuable persons of interest?” Ardyn flicked his hair back as he swept past the younger man, “Besides, I believe our dear Hero could use the company.”

“And Noctis?”

Ardyn smirked. So single-minded. What was it exactly with Nox Fleurets and Lucis Caelums. So stubborn, so determined, and so very _entertaining_. Oh, to be so young and full of life and vigor.

“Oh, him?” He waved a hand dismissively as he stepped away, “He’ll come to us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ravus had that suspicious look about him again, and Ardyn had to resist laughing in the man’s face.

“Oh, call it a hunch.” He smirked as the Imperial ship carrying the Amicitia and Besithia heirs lifted off the ground. “I’m sure his Highness will come for his soon enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! If you can’t tell, we’re trying something a bit new for these last few drabbles, I’m just gonna give you guys a quick update to what we’re thinking here. Basically the last two drabbles, this one and the last, are sneak peeks into future fics that Kia and I are thinking of putting together for you guys. We’ve got one more sneak peek in the works, and then we’re gonna hold a poll to see which of the three that you want continued immediately as a fic. Right, Dearest?
> 
> Kia: Right you are Darling. :)
> 
> Gem: So hope you guys are excited for that! Kia and I sure are! Next sneak peek fic will be up shortly - er - shorter wait time - cause like - we’ve basically got the first bit done mueheh - we’ll see you guys soon! :D :D :D THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! :D :D :D Comments are always appreciated! :D :D :D


	34. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an Eos where the Supernatural Community is treated like the rumors and conspiracy theories of Area 51, Prompto’s life as an Ex-Hunter takes an unexpected turn when he begins living amongst the very creatures he hunted. However, an unexpected meeting with his mysterious neighbor and his friends changes everything. 
> 
> Featuring: Vampire!Noct, Hunter!Prompto, Werewolf!Gladio and Mage!Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia:*crawls from out of piles of boxes* Hello all~ We are finally at the last of our sneak peaks for the poll! :D This little (and when I say “little” I really mean ABSOLUTELY HUGE) is something that Gem and I have been working on for, uuuuuuh, a pretty long time actually LOL! We fondly call it the Witchy AU (some of you may remember it from a few polls ago). To those who don’t remember, basically, it’s a ‘supernatural’ AU with our own personal twist. :)
> 
> Gem: *finishes pulling Kia out of mound of moving boxes and dusts off* Exactly right, Dearest! There’s really all there is to it - this one is definitely something we’ve had in the works for a while so we really hope that you all enjoy it as much as we do. SO YEAH! Last of the three! At the end of the notes we’re going to have a poll for the last few “sneak peek” drabbles! SO PREPARE YOURSELVES BUAHAHAH *LIGHTNING CRACKLES*
> 
> Kia: LOL! Now, just a reminder, whichever one of the sneak peaks wins the poll, will be turned into an actual fic and will be the main focus of our attention from now on (after we finish In Another Time of course). Anyway, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! *BOWS*

* * *

 

**Gladiolus: 19**

**Ignis: 18**

**Noctis: 16**

**Prompto: 16**

 

**~**

 

The warm evening breeze filtered through the air and drifted casually along the sunset hallway. The wooden flooring creaked underneath the wind that flitted along the large complex, but its steady structure was strong as it was large. Buildings towered above the small street just below, decks of three lining the apartment complex in small, but neat rows.

It was a nice little place.

Tucked away from the outskirts of the city, but not so far as to become isolated. The woody area and the moderately busy streets were indication of life all around, and its pleasant atmosphere was welcoming and soft -

At least to anyone who hadn’t a Hunter’s eye.

Prompto Argentum had known the minute he stepped foot into the apartment complex that it was housing a variety of different kinds of tenants - not that he minded so much. He was used to Seeing them around, and they would be no danger to him as long as he kept his fair distance and never spoke his last name.

He’d be torn apart in a heartbeat if he did that.

Blond hair whipped out of shining blue eyes as the young man bent down to sift through a small box of belongings, and he sighed once as he lifted his head to look around the small unit.

It was small, for sure - but it had everything that he could possibly need. A kitchen, full bath, washer/dryer set - he was perfectly capable of managing himself well here, as these complexes were built for those with “specific needs”. AKA, those that needed to be as self-sufficient as possible.

He was grateful to have been able to move at all .

Without Cor, he wouldn’t have gotten two steps away from the Argentum Household.

Prompto shut his eyes as he tried to will down the horrible inward shivers he got when he thought back.

The Argentum Household was one of the most, if not _the_ most, renown Hunter Coteries that graced the Human community. They had been known to dabble in dangerous affairs and lethal methods to ensure that the Human community was kept safe from the Supernaturals. Many had proclaimed that this group was Anti-Supernatural, though the Household itself claimed neutrality between Pro and Anti. It was a well known fact that the group was as ruthless as they were dangerous - their Hunters were the best that were available besides the Crownsguard.

Prompto stood to his feet and walked over to the small table that Cor had gifted him when he aided him in his move.

The man had left a little while ago to see to his duties - being the leader of the Crownsguard was no easy task, and it had barely given him the time to see to it that Prompto had been able to make it to the front door of the complex.

It was all thanks to him that Prompto had been able to emancipate himself from the Argentum Household at the early age of 16.

Leaving had not been easy, in fact, it was almost lethal.

It had taken secretive meetings, arguments that nearly led to fist fights, and rapid decision-making. He was beyond lucky that his Household had had ties with the Crownsguard - as the two often worked in tandem to solve Supernatural crises that arose in the Human community - though their views on the matters tended to be different on _how_ exactly it should be dealt with. The Argentum Household was typically very avid in disposing of issues, whereas the Crownsguard policed the matter in a way of solving it without the loss of lives.

The two conflicted - but the support between the Coteries was necessary for big problems.

Luckily, however, their connection had been the bridge that allowed Prompto to meet Cor - the leader - in the first place.

Prompto smiled as he looked down at the table, and he lifted a small plant to set neatly on the center, playing with the fake leaves as he straightened out its appearance.

Yes, meeting Cor had been the turning point in his life.

  
_“Amazing. Your marksmanship is decades above what I’d expect from someone your age.”_

_The Immortal’s words of praise were at odds with the man’s deep and almost deadpan delivery - the crossed arms with broad shoulders pulled back proudly mixed with the all-too serious face making for a rather imposing image - and Prompto cast his eyes downwards at the guns in his hands, lowering the weapons as he stared at the floor with pensive eyes._

_He’d heard similar sentiments since he was old enough to hold a firearm, but never in such a manner that it felt like his apparent skills were a_ bad _thing, and Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond._

 _Prompto wasn’t conceited, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was an incredibly gifted Hunter - constant reaffirmation from his Household and other Hunters notwithstanding. He had been primed and groomed to become the best of the best, and at a very early age he was already among the top ranks in training. At 15, he was ready to be certified - the youngest in Argentum history_ . _The fact that Cor the Immortal, a man lauded for his skills as a Hunter and who had been on active duty already by the time_ he _turned 15 - and a man Prompto had come to hold in the highest regards - was somehow_ disappointed _sent the blond’s emotions and thoughts into turmoil, despite not holding any love for his supposed “gifts”._

_The young man twirled the guns in his hands once in a nervous habit before he set them aside on the table, casting one last glance to the bullets that had precisely pierced the heart of the dummy a far distance away._

_He internally cringed._

_He hated envisioning that he would someday be forced to turn his skills on a living thing, even of the Supernatural variety_ . _And Cor’s apparent non-verbal displeasure made the idea all the more distasteful and condemning in Prompto’s eyes._

 _Training today had been on the applications and effects of silver on Werewolves. There were several tried and true methods on how to incapacitate the monstrous beings without killing them - a practise that the Crownsguard implemented consistently - however,_ silver _\- as his tutors and father constantly reminded him - was the only_ real _way to handle a Werewolf._ Permanently.

_So Prompto found himself here, under the stern eyes of the Crownsguard’s Marshal as a personal favor to the Argentums, testing out silver bullets on practise dummies and feeling sicker and more unsure by the minute._

_“Something wrong?” Cor asked, his brown eyes locking with Prompto’s as he came up beside him._

_What_ wasn’t _wrong, was more like it..._

_Prompto pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Nah...just feeling under the weather is all…”_

_He’d learned that half-truths were usually the best way to go when dealing with experienced Hunters - an Empathetic Awareness was much sharper and all the more deadly when combined with a Sixth Sense if used properly, as Prompto knew from personal experience - and being honest, if even only partially, could throw a Hunter’s Sense off just enough to passably lie. But he could immediately tell that the man in front of him was not fooled in the slightest. In fact, Prompto hadn’t been able to get away with even a slight omission of his true thoughts or feelings when dealing with Cor, and while that was..._ alarming _, it was also something of a relief._

 _“...It’s not a pleasant exercise, I know.” Cor eventually replied with a warm pat on his shoulder. “But just because you are_ able _to wield a weapon with lethal force, does not mean you_ must _if other options are available to you.”_

_Prompto glanced off to the side with hesitant smile._

_Cor was always like this. He never pushed, or yelled, or brushed aside his doubts as foolishness or weakness. He was inherently kind, if not exactly verbose or emotive with his true feelings and thoughts; the Immortal provided a silent bulwark of support by introducing new ways of thinking that eased Prompto’s nerves and showed that the blond wasn’t alone. Prompto was eternally grateful that he’d had this chance to meet and train with the man these past few weeks._

_“But what if...what if there_ is _no other option? Does - does it hurt, do you think?” Prompto almost bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. “S-sorry - forget I said anything.” He quickly amended._

_He’d have been whipped across the back had his mentor heard him ask such stupid things..._

_But the truth was that he didn’t know. Did these things feel pain? They were_ alive _weren’t they?_

_Cor blinked down at him, his patient eyes softening with an unfamiliar, albeit recognizable emotion: sympathy. A hand came up to pat his shoulder, and Cor allowed a smile to come to his lips as he spoke. “Why don’t you come with me, Prompto.”_

_Prompto blinked at him, but he nodded his head - instinctively crushing down the urges to ask questions that he would have been reprimanded for in his Household._

_Their shoes clicked along the training halls of the Crownsguard - and Prompto couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander along his surroundings._

_History of the Crownsguard and of their role in the Supernatural community donned the walls, and Prompto could make out each picture and its representation in perfect detail. One particularly large portrait - easily twice the size of the other pictures - stood out the most. In comparison to the other pictures hanging on the wall - which were in fact photographs - the portrait was an actual oil painting framed in gold and depicted a single man. The man - dressed in a somber black pinstriped suit and pauldron, accented with gold - was seated on a simple sette, hands resting on the pommel of an elegant cane that rested between his knees. His handsome face - covered with dark facial hair - was relaxed and his green eyes seemed to be smiling at some inside joke, while an odd metal, horn-like accessory sprouted from his dark head on the right side. Written in looping cursive on the bottom of the gold frame was what appeared to be a name, “Regis Lucis Caelum”, and at the top of the frame, bracketed by what appeared to be spiraling horns and wings, “XIV”._

_Prompto felt his steps unconsciously slow to a tentative halt beneath the portrait, blue eyes somehow captivated by the regal image of a living legend - the one and only Vampire King of Lucis. The Lucis Caelums were the leaders of the integration movement of Supernatural beings - usually of the Vampire or Werewolf variety - and Prompto had often heard stories about them during his training. They had dealt with a good number of rabid Vampires and Werewolves that had recently been released from the Caelum’s care, but it was a rare thing, and on those occasions, the Hunters were called forth._

_Prompto kept his head low as other Crownsguard members passed them, watching with interest the polite nods of acknowledgement that Cor’s traded with his fellow comrades and subordinates. The atmosphere was so different compared to the Argentums, and eventually, Prompto felt his head rise naturally as he followed Cor further into the compound._

_They rounded a corner and Prompto furrowed his brow as he watched two massive doors come into direct view. Without waiting, Cor effortlessly pushed through and stepped aside, ushering Prompto in with a gesture when the blond remained transfixed by the sight initially hidden behind closed doors._

_A library. A_ massive _library. Shelves that extended from the carpeted floors to the high arched ceiling filled to the brim with books, shiny ladders and steps made of polished dark wood lead to several various levels where even more bookcases stood, and he couldn’t express his fascination with the way the sunset streaming through the windows so neatly settled on the vast array of tables, couches and chairs placed strategically throughout._

_Gods, he wished he had his camera._

_Prompto’s eyes wandered constantly as he followed Cor through the labyrinth of shelves till the Marshal slowed to a halt in a secluded corner. It was a reading nook, several couches and chairs placed neatly with low tables and tall lamps for the night hours. His gaze settled, however, on the lone figure sitting in a chair with its back against the wall._

_The man’s dark hair gleamed in the sunlight and the small braids settled nicely beside the shaved sides of his head. His loose posture was the image of contentment, his body draped across the entire span of the piece of furniture - a leg thrown casually over the chair’s arm - while his long limbs fell about with a natural elegance. He’d discarded his jacket - a thick, black and sturdy thing of high quality Spellwork judging by the Aura Prompto could Sense - on the table in front of him, allowing all eyes to see the lean musculature normally hidden, and emphasized by simple black fatigues. The man was completely focused on the book in his hands, however, and had yet to acknowledge the presence of the other two watching him._

_Prompto looked up curiously to Cor, who smiled back down at him and prompted him forward._

_“Nyx Ulric. I thought I might find you here.” Cor spoke up suddenly, the gleaming eyes of the man immediately flashing towards the one who addressed him._

_Upon recognition, the man’s handsome face took on a rueful yet friendly expression, lips twisting into a sheepish smile as he politely closed his book - making sure to keep a finger between the pages - to focus on Cor. “What can I say Marshal, I’m a sucker for well-written literature.”_

_Prompto narrowed his eyes as his mind automatically noted the man’s physical details as he stepped up next to Cor; the man’s irises were a unique pale blue color that seemed to glow and flash all on their own and the closer Prompto looked, the more he Sensed. Prompto withheld a gasp, however, when the man’s smile widened enough to show his teeth._

_Sharp canines flashed in a bright smile, and it was then that Prompto felt and saw the deep, crimson heat rise and fall about the man’s legs and shoulders like a billowing cloud of mist as he straightened into a posture more fit for polite conversation. A powerful, almost dominating presence encircled him with every shift in movement, leaving a trail of red in his wake like an after image that seemed at odds with the man’s relaxed and open body language._

_...a Werewolf. An_ Alpha _Werewolf._

_He’d never seen one before._

_And the image Prompto had conjured up about them was being broken down every second he openly stared at this one._

_“And you can’t find any ‘well-written literature’ in the library at the Citadel?” Cor retorted blandly as he leaned back on one leg while crossing his arms, “I find that hard to believe.”_

_Nyx let out an airy laugh that was light and warm with good humor, and Prompto immediately felt a strong sense of ease settle over him as he watched the Alpha converse with the Marshal like old friends. “Well maybe I just like the atmosphere better, nosy old Marshals aside.” Nyx threw a friendly wink towards Prompto that caught the blond off guard at the sudden attention, “But enough about me, who’s your friend?”_

_Cor huffed, but let the Alpha get away with the friendly jibe as he placed a steady hand on Prompto’s shoulder in answer, “Prompto, this is Nyx Ulric, a member of the Kingsglaive. Nyx, meet Prompto Argentum, he’s been training with me for the past few weeks.”_

_Prompto felt himself twitch as those eery blue irises zeroed in on him, subconsciously bracing for any variety of violence or anger. However, there was no malicious intent or even a whiff of negative emotion to be seen on the Alpha’s face, just a simple sense of genuine surprise and curiosity._

_“Argentum, huh?” Nyx repeated with barely a pause, his gaze thoughtful as he rose to his feet in one smooth, sinuous motion -_

_Prompto almost shrank back as that red heat came alive around the Alpha in a small, gentle explosion of light, brushing across his skin like a summer breeze before fading away back beneath Nyx’s own like a hazy mirage._

_No sooner had Nyx regained his feet did he offer an open hand and an easy smile, “I’ve heard stories about some Argentum whiz kid breaking through records like a nobody’s business. If I’d known you were training here with Cor I’d have introduced myself sooner. It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Prompto.”_

_Prompto couldn’t help but stare up at the Werewolf in shock. Now that he was upright, he looked around the same size as Cor, if actually not a little smaller in build._

_The blond startled forward in embarrassment, however, when the Alpha raised a brow in vague concern and amusement when Prompto initially failed to react - leaving Nyx’s hand hanging between them for an inappropriately long time._

_“S-sorry, it’s nice to meet you too.” Prompto stammered out finally._

_The shake was warm and firm - not overbearing in the slightest. Prompto found himself again at a loss when Nyx merely grinned and threw another friendly wink his way before pulling Cor into conversation by asking why the Marshal had failed to introduce the two until now. It appeared that despite having only known the Werewolf for less than ten minutes, the other was already showing a level of consideration towards Prompto that he hadn’t even received from his own Coterie, naturally giving the blond time to compose his jumbled thoughts without completely dismissing him._

_Nyx Ulric was_ nothing _like how he’d learned Alphas - or even Werewolves in general - to be._

_From the Alpha’s overall appearance and almost painfully kind and casual reception - despite Prompto’s own awkward responses in return - Prompto could see nothing even resembling the monstrous creatures that he’d been taught to hunt._

_“-mpto here had a few questions, and I thought you’d be the perfect person to ask considering your experiences.”_

_Prompto came back to the present just as Nyx’s brows raised in surprise at Cor before he tipped his head curiously towards the blond with interest, “Think you might be giving me a bit too much credit Marshal, but I’ll do my best. What’d you like to know?”_

_Prompto fidgeted nervously, switching his gaze between Cor, who merely nodded in silent encouragement, and Nyx, who patiently waited for him to speak._

_Oh, Gods._

_“Uh, so, you’re in the Kingsglaive, right?” Prompto started anxiously, then felt like smacking himself._

_Duh, Cor had already said that!_

_Nyx nodded in easy confirmation, “Yeah, that’s right.”_

_Prompto swallowed, “So, uh, I’ve heard a lot of stories about you guys - you guys are amazing b-by the way - and I-I was just wondering…” He resisted the urge to pull at his bangs in frustration at his own nervousness and soldiered on, “...D-does it hurt? I m-mean, like, when you get s-shot, and stuff?”_

_Nyx blinked in obvious surprise._

_...Gods, Prompto felt so stupid, could he have_ been _more awkward?_

_He wished the ground would swallow him whole._

_Just as Prompto opened his mouth to take it all back and tell the other to forget it - a loud booming laugh fill the library as Nyx wordlessly nodded with an unrepentant grin - the Alpha actually doubled over a little from the force of his amusement. It was so shockingly open and carefree that Prompto forgot to close his mouth._

_“S-sorry, not laughing at you, kid,” Nyx gasped out between persistent chuckles, surreptitiously wiping the corners of his bright eyes and still grinning, “Oh, Gods, wasn’t expecting that. But yeah. Oh yeah, it hurts like a bitch. Got scars to prove it, if you wanna see?”_

_Prompto’s eyes automatically flicked to Cor - silently looking for permission - why he did so, the blond wasn’t exactly sure, but he the tiny nod he received eased something in his chest. Prompto turned back to the Alpha who stood at ease, obviously noticing the exchange but remaining as patient as ever. Prompto felt an almost surprising amount of gratitude towards the Werewolf and nodded, “Uh, yeah, sure. If you don’t mind.”_

_Nyx snorted dryly even as he slowly rolled up one of his shirt sleeves, “If I truly minded, I wouldn’t have offered, kid.”_

_Prompto stared in fascination as a shallow trench of thick scar tissue about the width of his thumb was revealed on the side Nyx’s bicep._

_It looked painful, but he’d seen similar wounds on his fellow Hunters. Prompto frowned though in confusion. “Why’d it scar?”_

_Werewolves were notorious for their supernatural regenerative abilities, and as such, physical evidence of injuries was practically unheard of. Unless..._

_“That was a silver bullet.” Nyx explained as he rolled down the sleeve._

_Prompto’s eyes were wide as he looked back at him._

_What!?_

_“You didn’t die!?” Prompto exclaimed, shocked at the revelation._

_Silver was a confirmed poison for Werewolves, and even the smallest of cuts with a silver weapon were fatal. At least, in all of his studies, he’d never heard of a Werewolf surviving silver poisoning. That’s why silver bullets were such a highly monitored resource - even a simple graze could take a Werewolf down permanently._

_“Hah, from this thing? Nah, though it certainly was no walk in the park, it could have been a lot worse if I didn’t have these.” Nyx lifted up one of the small braids of his hair, the light catching on the small beads and ties wrapped around and through the dark strands._

_In Prompto’s eyes, each bead and tie glowed abnormally bright with Magic._

_“Gifts from a Magi friend of mine. Stopped the silver poisoning till I was able to get some actual medical attention. Now, if we’re talking about near death-experiences -” Nyx unceremoniously untucked his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his abdomen, “Got this before I got the hair accessories, so, definitely not as pretty. Luckily, we have a pretty gifted Druid amongst our ranks - she saved me seconds before any real lasting damage could be done, despite how it looks.”_

_Prompto paled. On the Alpha’s left side, just below his ribcage, was a large starburst of scar tissue, easily the width of two fingers and with sharp, puckered edges. However, the most horrifying part of it all, were the inky black tendrils that spread out all across the Werewolf’s stomach and side - just stopping a few scant inches below his chest - reminiscent of cracked glass. The tendrils made the Werewolf’s skin look frail and grey with sickness in comparison to the healthy flush of the rest of his body._

_“Does it hurt?” Prompto found himself asking before he could think._

_Nyx smiled lopsidedly as he dropped his shirt, hiding the scar once more from sight, “Not anymore. Anything else you wanted to know?”_

_Prompto blinked, biting his lip thoughtfully as he seriously considered Nyx’s offer of information._

_In all his years studying the Supernatural community - he’d always seen things from such a straightforward perspective. He’d never stopped to consider that perhaps a Werewolf_ could _survive being shot by a silver bullet - he’d never thought that a Druid would so readily assist their comrade - it had all been from a more...animalistic point of view._

_His mind was spinning._

_“Nyx!”_

_Prompto’s eyes flashed towards the loud yell of a child, and he watched in fascination as from directly behind one of the shelves, a small girl bounded her way over to where the group was standing._

_Nyx’s face melted with gentle fondness as he turned to view the oncoming child._

_“Iris! How’s my little Beta?” He called back excitedly, immediately kneeling as the little girl practically jumped into his arms. “Oof, I swear, you get bigger every time I see you. Soon I’m not gonna be able to pick you up anymore!” He grunted in an exaggerated fashion, as he “staggered” to his feet and gently tweaked her nose._

_The child laughed as she batted the Alpha’s hand away from her face, “No way! Liar!”_

_“Hey hey, I’m serious, you’re getting big!” Nyx then proceeded to release his hold on the girl - who let out a loud squeal - before immediately snatching her up again and tossing her high into the air with a flourish. “Oh, maybe you’re right.”_

_Iris smacked the man in the chest with a delighted giggle once she was safely in the Alpha’s arms again._

_Prompto could only stare._

_“You’ll have to excuse my daughter, seems the concept of ‘using an indoor voice’ has yet to stick.”_

_Prompto’s eyes were torn away from the endearing sight of Nyx tickling the rambunctious child in retaliation, to witness an older man walk towards them. It didn’t take more than two seconds for Prompto to deduce that this man was_ indeed _another Alpha, the same crimson heat flowing behind the Werewolf a perfect match for the Aura hanging about Nyx like a halo. However, unlike Nyx, this Alpha was more solidly built, the ease of his powerful and purposeful stride and stature carrying a different sort of authority and dominance than Nyx’s more sleek and sinuous movements._

_Prompto also felt like he was standing on trial in front of his judge, jury and executioner as soon as gunmetal blue eyes landed on him._

_“Though, I have to wonder if_ age _evens plays a factor in knowing the proper way to act when inside a library, all things considered.” A knowing blue gaze flashed to the other Alpha that was currently reducing Iris into a squirming bundle of flailing limbs and helpless shrieks as the Alpha tickled her sides. “Maybe you and Iris can share your eleventh birthdays together, Ulric.”_

_Nyx let out a surprised bark of laughter - albeit with a wince as Iris smacked him on the nose in her attempts to escape his clutches. “As long as I don’t have to wear pink, old man.” The Alpha replied smartly, hefting the still giggling girl up a little in his arms so that she was settled more securely against his chest. “What do you think Iris? Should we show your old man how we youngins do things around here?”_

_The little Beta crossed her arms with a coy smile, all thoughts of escape apparently gone as she glanced at her father. “Papa’s not old!”_

_Prompto couldn’t stop the snort of amusement from escaping as the young girl, after a brief pause, continued with an overly bright, “He’s_ ancient _!”_

 _Nyx burst out laughing, lifting a hand up to receive the sharp high five from Iris as the older Alpha glowered at the two. “By the Six, where did you get her? There’s no_ way _she’s your daughter!”_

_Prompto blinked._

_Right._

_Iris...was also a Werewolf. He could see it in the small flash of her smile, in the vibrancy of brown irises, and in the bright cardinal red glow that followed her like silk streamers. Prompto’s mind hadn’t even fully comprehended these obvious facts in light of her childish innocence and carefree laughter, or even taken note of Nyx’s casual usage of the word ‘Beta’ earlier or that both Alpha’s had marked her as the man’s daughter._

_“I ask myself that everyday,” the older Alpha muttered under his breath, much to Cor’s apparent amusement as the Marshal coughed loudly from Prompto’s side._

_“Clarus, excellent timing. I’d like you to meet someone.” Cor suddenly spoke up, side stepping out of the way as he placed a hand behind Prompto’s back to move him forward. “This is Prompto Argentum. Prompto, this is Clarus Amicitia.”_

_Prompto almost lost all feelings in his finger tips as he shakily reached out a hand._

THIS _was Clarus Amicitia!? The Shield of the Vampire King Regis!? By the Six, no wonder the man was so imposing!_

 _Prompto felt his eyes unconsciously flick towards Nyx and Iris - Iris_ Amicitia _\- and felt a little faint._

_Gods._

_His mind was imploding silently._

_“Prompto - a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard much about your capabilities.” Clarus said pleasantly, shaking the blond’ hand in an perfectly friendly manner despite the overwhelmingly strong grip filled with body heat._

_This - was absolutely not what he was expecting. Nearly all of Prompto’s expectations based on what he’d been taught were going up in flames - pun intended._

_Werewolves weren’t monsters._

_They were...people._

_Regular, ordinary people who enjoyed reading, felt pain, laughed and smiled. Where had everything been lost in translation? It was like that child’s game - where you started with an idea and passed it down the line till eventually the end result was something completely different. Prompto felt his earlier nausea return._

_“And as you’ve probably guessed, this is my daughter; Iris.” Clarus continued, taking a step back as he gestured towards the little girl still held in Nyx’s arms._

_“Hi!” She said, her teeth flashing in an adorable smile while she lifted a small hand to him._

_Prompto smiled back, nodding at her with a small lift of his hand in return._

_“As much as I’d like to let you continue chatting, unfortunately, we should get going. We have much to do before the day is out.” Cor interjected smoothly, casting Prompto a glance as he nodded towards the three Werewolves. “We’ll have to continue this at another time.”_

_“Of course, I’ll see you around, Marshal - and you too, Prompto, don’t hesitate to ask me anything.” Nyx replied calmly with a small smile._

_“A pleasure to meet you. Until next time.” Clarus added giving him a professional smile. “Farewell, Cor.”_

_“Bye!” Iris said from Nyx’s arms, her eyes lighting up in innocent happiness as she waved goodbye._

_With that, the two Hunters turned on their feet and walked steadily out of the library._

_No words were spoken. Honestly, none were needed._

_Prompto knew exactly why Cor had brought him here._

_So many of his questions were finally answered - and so many others created. Supernatural beings weren’t at all what he had been lead to believe - just from the small interaction with the little community of Werewolves, all of his preconceived notions had come crashing down around him. They weren’t animalistic beings that looked to tear each other apart - especially judging from how the two Alpha’s had interacted. They were perfectly civil, maybe even more so than Prompto’s own Coterie members._

_Everything he knew was being questioned - and his eyes narrowed as he walked along the hallway with Cor._

_What else about the Supernatural community didn’t he know…?_

_Well, there was no better time than the present to start learning. And now he had a way to get the information he needed. From now on, he’d start with a blank slate - he’d find his own answers and opinions about the Supernatural Community and those involved with it. Prompto glanced up at the man walking beside him._

_“Hey, uh, Cor?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Could you tell me a little bit more about the Crownsguard?”_

  
It was the first time he had stepped outside the views of his Coterie and seen a different side.

Cor and Prompto had liked each other immediately upon their first meeting - but it was at that time that the two had developed a close bond, a real mentor-student relationship.

Cor was the first person that had allowed Prompto to speak his mind about his thoughts on Hunting - and the Supernatural Community without suffering any consequences.

Prompto had never voiced his opinions on the matter, but Cor listened when he tentatively explained that he was curious about Supernaturals - never truly understanding what about them was so bad, and why they should be instantly eliminated if they caused trouble.

It hadn’t been long that Prompto had officially come to his own conclusions about the community - and it lead him to believe that they were people like everyone else. The minute he had decided that - his ability to concentrate and absorb the teachings of his Household had faltered greatly - and doubt clouded his mind.

It was around this time, too, that Prompto had developed his love for photography. Oftentimes foregoing the training sessions to take long walks through the city or through the outskirts of town, photographing what he could. He had also met many other people - Supernaturals and Humans alike - in his little ventures. Each meeting raised different questions and led him more to believe that the view that the Argentum’s had on the community was wrong.

The moment he expressed these doubts to Cor, the man had encouraged him to follow his heart.

Which is why Prompto found himself in his current situation; disowned and emancipated, but finally free to follow his own beliefs.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath and scratched his head, looking around the tiny space.

He didn’t have a lot of stuff - and the few boxes around the room were nearly empty as he had almost entirely finished unpacking already. The apartment had already been furnished with a few things, thanks to Cor. A bed, a dresser and table were a few commodities that Cor had provided to him immediately so that he had a foundation to work with.

He smiled as he looked around. Yes. This is where he would make a fresh start. He could leave behind the horrible memories of his family - leave the Household that went against so much of what he believed. He could pursue life as a normal citizen and truly do what he loved.

Even disowned, he decided that he could still make a new name for himself.  

University had been Cor’s idea - as he had suggested that it would likely be a good idea to get a degree first before he tried to land a job that would get him any significant pay as a photographer - and Prompto had readily agreed. He’d been schooled in the Argentum Household - so his education was far beyond lacking - but it was still exciting to note the possibility of attending a school with real - _normal_ people.

Though - he wasn’t so certain that was true, anymore.

The tenants living in the complex were _certainly_ of a variety - he could Sense it as well as he could see it. Warlocks, Druids, Witches, Werewolves - he was sure he had seen signs of all of them as he had moved in.

It would be okay. As long as they didn’t know who he was, it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Cor had even offered to allow Prompto to use his own last name as a means to leave behind his past - the Marshal steadily agreeing that he would sign any documents needed in his name - perhaps even as his adopted son.

He wouldn’t deny that he was nervous, however.

There was always a possibility that _someone_ would find out.

He sighed and rubbed his hands together, looking at his watch as he noted the time.

Whelp - there wasn’t much left to do. He might as well take a look around his new home community while there was still daylight left.

He could likely start looking for a job, too - as Cor had done and paid for so much - going as far as to take care of the move-in expenses as well as the small furnishing assets he had been given. Prompto gulped back the small spring of guilt that bubbled in his chest, and he bit the corner of his lip as he nervously tried to figure out the quickest way to ensure he paid him back.

He definitely needed a job.

Prompto glanced around the small space, and it didn’t take him long to locate the small pack on the ground. He walked over and snatched it up, undoing the zipper as he reached in grab the camera inside. He examined the lense to ensure nothing was damaged, then he nodded to himself.

Good. He was set. Now to get some food and explore the neighborhood.

With a breath, Prompto felt along his pocket for his new set of keys - and noticing the small bump, he fished inside his pocket and pulled them out as he stepped through his front door.

The cool afternoon breeze was soft against his skin, and he smiled at the fresh scent of summer.

He could already tell he was going to like it here.

Turning around, Prompto closed the door behind him while inserting the key as he locked it shut.

With a deep bracing breath, he turned on his feet - and immediately stopped in his tracks as he witnessed a person step out of the unit beside him.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he got a full look - it was a man, all long elegant limbs and aristocratic features - of his apparent neighbor.

He was - one of the most _gorgeous_ looking people Prompto had ever seen.

The light brown hair flitted around his shoulders in a loose ponytail, and the slim glasses that donned his face didn’t disguise the startling green eyes framed by long lashes. The sunset basked his profile in an unfairly ethereal glow - Prompto could _feel_ his chest throb at the sight - it was as if a God had decided to walk amongst mortal kind without realizing that humans _weren’t_ _supposed to be that pretty_.

... _Gah._

Prompto felt his hands twitch over his camera as he instinctively reached for it -

He paused, however, as he realized how peculiar that first meeting would be.

Instead, he simply found himself gaping stupidly as the man finished locking up the door, a hand reaching up to adjust his glasses as he turned to leave. The man paused however, when his startlingly beautiful eyes landed on the frozen form of Prompto.

...Who was still staring like a total creeper. _Gods_.

Silence filled the air.

Prompto frantically fumbled for something to say. He desperately wanted to introduce himself - but he was suddenly struck with the feeling of uncertainty of how to do that. He felt a small swell of panic rise in him as he realized how _terribly_ awkward the atmosphere had become as he continued to simply _stare_ at his neighbor.

“Afternoon.” The man’s accented voice smoothly erased the uncomfortable air, and Prompto realized it must have not been too long of a silence as the stranger appeared perfectly comfortable as he looked on. “You must be the new tenant the Marshal mentioned.”

Prompto felt his eyes widen in shock.

“W-uh- what? You know Cor?” Prompto asked dumbly - immediately realizing that this was a simply _terrible_ way to introduce himself. “Are you a Hunter?” Followed immediately after - _Gods_ , Prompto just couldn’t stop himself from messing this up entirely.

Prompto was _well_ aware of the proper protocols when one introduced oneself - especially to a Supernatural being - but he found that all knowledge had fled the moment Prompto laid eyes on the other.

Even if he had enough wits about him to follow said protocol, Prompto actually wasn’t sure... _what_ the man was exactly. He could Sense something about the other that was clearly inhuman - if Prompto didn’t know better, he’d say _that_ fact alone marked the man as Supernatural - but he couldn’t be sure if the variety of Auras and Magical signatures around the complex were throwing his Senses off. Any sort of common markers - namely an Aura, physical traits or behavioral patterns - used to deduce what being one was dealing with were absent with this man. It left Prompto wondering if the other was just a highly sophisticated civilian - or Hunter.

When he tried to focus his Sixth Sense, the most that he could see of an “Aura” around the man was little more that a blanket of odd power swirling about his figure - like a distortion of heat rising off a hot surface.

The man smiled politely with a soft chuckle. “No. I’m not a Hunter, merely an acquaintance of the Marshal’s. My name is Ignis Scientia.” Green eyes warmed as he took a few steps forward, a gloved hand extended in greeting. “And you are?”

Prompto scrambled to put away his camera to return the gesture and shake the slim hand. Though he immediately had to repress a full body shiver that traveled up from his hand to the rest of his body as his Senses were practically _flooded_ by a cold, unfamiliar Magic that sent him reeling. “Uh - I’m Prompto Ar - er - Prompto.” The young blond quickly amended, thankful that his mind wasn’t _so_ far gone to completely screw up his first impression.

Introducing himself as part of a lethal Hunter Coterie - even if he wasn’t _really_ a Hunter anymore - to an undetermined and _powerful_ Supernatural being? Yeah, no.

“I-It’s nice to meet you Ignis.” Prompto tried to smile, but he had a feeling he failed miserably as he resisted the urge to shake his hand out. It felt like he'd left it in a bucket of ice water for too long.

_Crap._

“Likewise. If you have any questions about the place or need assistance with anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” Ignis’ lilting tone was amiable and genuine, and Prompto immediately found himself liking the other - despite being totally overwhelmed on several fronts. Prompto had never experienced a Magic like _that_ before...if it was Magic at all.

Hmm…

Though - he was struck with slight amazement as he took a second to study Ignis on a more analytical level. Ignis couldn’t have been more than a couple years older, if that, but his polite, well-spoken and almost intimidatingly regal manner gave him the impression of being much older. How was such a young man so composed?

“Uh, wow, thank you. That’s really -”

“Hey! Iggy!”

Both of the men turned towards the side as they heard the shout come from the hallway and Prompto watched in fascination as a large figure lumbered up the stairs, his steps evening out as he walked down the hallway towards the two of them.

Prompto stared wide-eyed as the young man, likely around Ignis’ own age, came closer, and he almost took a step back as his Senses were once more nearly overwhelmed.

A dark, wine red Aura practically flooded the hall, the sheer heat hot enough to cause Prompto to break out into a natural and nervous sweat as what was most definitely a Werewolf closed the distance. The Werewolf’s massive arms were exposed to the air - the tanned skin heavily inked with impressively detailed feathers all the way down his forearms in full sleeves - as a black tank top covered his muscular chest, and dark pants hugged long powerful legs. Prompto distractedly wondered if the Werewolf had to shop at a specialty store to find clothes that _fit_ \- the guy was _huge -_ and while Prompto noted in some corner of his mind that he was once more about to meet someone who was unfairly attractive...

The guy looked strong enough to kick his way _through_ Prompto, _and_ a concrete wall.

At the same time.

“What’s takin’ so long? We’re gonna be late -”

The large man’s steps slowed considerably as he caught sight of the blond that was staring at him with slightly widened eyes. Prompto swallowed heavily as amber irises narrowed with sudden wary interest - flicking briefly towards Ignis in what Prompto recognized as a protective sweep - before focusing solely on the blond.

“Huh...whatta we got here?” The Werewolf’s voice rumbled deep from within his chest like a summer storm on the horizon.

Oh, boy.

Prompto almost physically balked - he most definitely cringed on the inside - as the Werewolf continued his way forward, his amber eyes - the left one neatly bisected by a long smooth scar through his thick brow and down his cheek - drilling into Prompto’s violet-blue as he remained frozen.

Prompto could _feel_ power and authority - even without the Werewolf’s Aura nearly smothering him under its sheer intensity - ooze from this man like a physical thing, and it was intensified the moment that his large arm came up to sling around Ignis’s shoulders, instinctively pulling the other a bit closer.

Prompto was sure he had never been so deeply picked apart in a gaze as he had been in that moment.

Gods, even his meeting with the Amicitia Alpha and Nyx last year wasn’t _this_ terrifying. What the hell _was_ this guy?

Ignis cast the brown-haired man a pointed look before he turned his attention back to Prompto, seemingly unaware of the heavy tension hanging in the air - or completely ignoring it altogether - as he spoke. “Prompto, may I introduce my roommate: Gladiolus. Gladio - Prompto; our new neighbor.” Ignis gestured with his hand between the two of them, and Prompto briefly wondered if Ignis was _aware_ of how the two looked together as they currently were, with Gladio’s arm draped lazily around his shoulders as if it _belonged_ there. The Werewolf could _not_ have made it more obvious that Ignis was _off limits_ and under his protection if he’d tried.

A beat of silence filled the air as Gladio’s teeth were exposed slightly in a small smirk. He squeezed Ignis’ bicep briefly before he slid his arm from around the other’s shoulders and moved forward. “Hmph. Nice ta’ meetcha.” His large hand extended to take Prompto’s.

“Ah - yeah.” Prompto almost buckled underneath the scorching heat and _nearly_ crushing  handshake - he was certain his hand could have been pulverized in a split second - Gods, Gladio probably could have ripped his arm clean out of its socket if he wanted to. Prompto was again overtaken by the urge to step back as Gladio’s lips pulled back in a deliberately exposing smile - showing _all_ of his pointed teeth.

Yup. _DEFINITELY_ an Alpha -

A _powerful_ one, that had Claimed territory at that. Said “territory” was currently regarding the Werewolf with a look of such resigned exasperation that it bordered on comical. Prompto himself would have laughed at Ignis’ put upon expression if he wasn’t about to be killed by his hulking, behemoth of a roommate.

He’d be sure to keep any overly friendly gestures with Ignis to a minimum as he felt the Werewolf give his hand one last - deliberately strong - squeeze.

“New neighbor, huh? I s’ppose it’s only proper t’ say if you need anything, _just ask._ ” His teeth flashed again as he folded his massive arms over his chest.  

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “You’ll have to forgive Gladio, he’s painfully inept when it comes to making _good_ first impressions.” The young man remarked wryly as he proceeded to completely ignore the Werewolf when Gladio’s eyes flashed to him with a scowl.

“Uh, sure, yeah. No problem.” Prompto laughed nervously, daring a small glance up at the Werewolf who was still glowering down at the man beside him.

“My thanks.” Ignis lips quirked in a small smile.

Once it had been established then that all three were heading out, the three continued down the stairs. Ignis, again, insisted to Prompto that if he needed any help that they would be happy to assist - much to Prompto’s skepticism, at least in regards to the Werewolf’s willingness - as Gladio side-eyed him suspiciously.

“We shall see you around, then, I’m sure.” Ignis stated as the three made ready to part ways.

“Yeah, definitely! See you!” Prompto said as he raised a hand in farewell, watching as Ignis and Gladio turned towards the parking garage.

This time, Prompto didn’t resist as he lifted his camera, and he captured the exact moment Gladio placed his hand along Ignis’ lower back as they walked their way down the hall.

Wow.

He had encountered Werewolves before, but it was fascinating seeing an Alpha so readily display his animalistic instinct to protect his territory. Usually, in such a Human dominated community, they’d be more careful about that.

Hm...

Prompto smirked as he looked down at the picture, but his growling stomach alerted him that he was _quite_ hungry - and that he had only a few hours left until the sun went down.

He was grateful to have met Ignis. The young man seemed very capable and confident - something that Prompto couldn’t help but envy just a little - in addition to being generous. Though, of course, Prompto wasn’t going to deny the fact that his roommate intimidated the hell out of him. Prompto simply hoped that he would not somehow draw the Werewolf’s ire, accidentally or not. As long as he made sure not to ‘threaten’ Gladio’s Claim, he would likely find a good camaraderie with the two - of course...that was if they never found out he was an Argentum.

He was still glad to have met them, intimidation and all that aside.

Prompto took in a deep breath and nodded to himself.

An interesting start, for sure. But this was just the beginning.  

 

~

 

It wasn’t until the very last of the sun had set that Prompto decided to head home.

He had done his best to explore his community to its fullest - but he hadn’t entirely finished. Though he’d gotten a very good feel for what it was like, at least.

Just as he’d thought, this was definitely a mixed community. He had seen various shops of Supernatural origin innocuously mixed in with the normal ones - his Senses and experienced eye easily picking out the tell-tale signs and details denoting each establishment as such - and it was with a smirk or two that he regarded them. He could sense the aura of the Magical Folk that walked around freely - as well as the few number of Omega and Beta Werewolves. So far, Gladio had been the only Alpha he’d seen - and he prayed to the Gods that it stayed that way.

While he didn’t think that Gladio would be the type to physically go at it with another Alpha - despite his earlier experience dealing with the other - he didn’t want to see two Alphas rip at each other’s throats if he could help it.

Prompto also happily noted that Insomnia University was only a mile or two down from where he lived - he could easily walk there. That would save him having to get a car - and all of that gas.

The diners and restaurants were all very local, and the sense of community seemed to be a bit seclusive, at best - and that was obviously because the majority of Supernaturals that walked around were doing their best to lay low.

He didn’t mind, though. He’d prefer to keep to himself.

He’d snapped a few amazing photos along the way. The small area was nicely bathed in the setting sun, and the image of the large structure of his future University towering over was something right out of dream. He loved it. It was peaceful and gorgeous - and it made for an astounding picture or two.

The blond yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above him, taking each step up to his apartment with careful placement.

He was exhausted.

Though, he was certainly glad that he’d had the day to scope out his new home - he knew it was worth it.

Fishing out the keys from his pocket, Prompto paused as he neared his door at the end of the hall.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A medium-sized package was waiting outside his door. It was wrapped carefully and neatly placed directly outside.

Alarm bells set off in his mind as his Hunter instincts kicked it.

Was it a trap? Was this a threat on his home? Had they found out where he was? Was it possible that one of the inhabitants here _knew_ who he was already?

Any sort of Curse could be placed on or inside the package, so he stepped closer with extreme caution, but his curiosity piqued as he noticed a small note attached to the box.

Looking around and throwing out his Senses for any sort of sign of who might have left the package - and coming up empty - he slowly bent down to take a closer look at the inconspicuous box. He blinked in surprise however when a quick scan over the package revealed that a Magical Barrier had been placed around it, the magic giving off a fresh, clean glow that marked it as completely harmless to the intended recipient while protecting it from those with malicious intent. Without much further thought, Prompto reached through the barrier and snatched up the note - an almost ticklish feeling crossing his skin as it passed easily through the magic.

Wow.

Prompto hummed thoughtfully before he unfolded the piece of paper - and was a bit surprised at the contents:

 

_Prompto ~_

_I apologize for the less than stellar meeting earlier today, that certainly could have gone better._

_As it were, there was not a good time for me to mention this, but I am aware of your affiliation with the Argentum family and your recent choice to give up your path as a Hunter. I wish for you to know that there are no ill regards towards you in concern to your choice or relation to that Household._

_Again, if you are in need of assistance of any sort, please do not hesitate to ask. Have you any trouble with the tenants in the future, I am also a readily available resource, as my duties as landlord entail._

_I wish the very best to you, and look forward to our future interactions. Please accept this gift as a token of our sincerest welcome._

_Best regards,_

_~ Ignis_

 

Prompto reread the note three times before he blinked away from the words - shock unhinging his jaw.

Ignis - _knew?_

Prompto’s eyes flickered back and forth as he deduced how that was possible - but stopped when he suddenly realized the connection.

Cor. That must be it.

It would certainly explain how Cor hadn’t needed the landlord’s presence when he provided Prompto with the house key and everything to begin with.

Smiling to himself, Prompto pocketed the note, for the first time feeling a bit of relief at the notion that his name wasn’t going to get him killed right from the start - even as the _landlord_ knew.

His curiosity spiked again as he realized that Ignis had mentioned a gift, and he knelt as he reached down to open the package, the Magical Barrier dissipating in a shimmer of glitter as soon as his fingers brushed against the package lid.

Prompto couldn’t help grinning.

That was so cool.

Without further ado, he lifted the package with one hand while unlocking his door with the other and slipped inside. Prompto slipped out of his boots and locked the door behind him before moving towards his bedroom and settling down on top of the comforter. Then, Prompto lifted the package’s lid off and glanced down at the contents.

It was full of sweet smelling pastries that made Prompto’s mouth water immediately.

His head tilted, however, as he noticed a small paper package at the top, and he picked it up curiously, tilting the open end so that the contents spilled out.

The second the object landed in his hand he was almost overwhelmed by the _near blinding_ magical Aura, and after blinking metaphorical spots from his vision, Prompto glanced down.

It was a set of leather bracelets; slim yet strong, and supple as butter - something that Prompto would easily wear without complaint.

Upon closer inspection, however, Prompto’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened in surprise. These weren’t just ordinary bracelets with small studs for luck and fortune - these were Charmed accessories of the _highest_ quality - with Protection in mind. He could see the small, detailed inscriptions upon the outer edges of the leather; from a distance, it merely looked like an intricate design for aesthetics, but the runes engraved in the tiny crevices were perfectly placed if one knew what to look for.

Discovering the very memorable insignia branded on the inside of each bracelet only added to the weight of the gift as a whole. The Crest of the Sage Heretic - an unknown Magi that his ex-Household _longed_ to do business with - automatically placed the bracelets’ quality at _the_ highest imaginable. Prompto had never had the opportunity to wear or use any of the Sage’s products, but if the rumors and praises he’d heard from other Hunters were anything to go by, a single Charm was worth more than a person’s _life_. And now, here he was, an Argentum and ex-Hunter, receiving one as a _gift_ from his _landlord_.

The more Prompto studied the leather material, the more he found himself absolutely overwhelmed at the unexpected kindness of the gesture.

This was - an amazing gift. Something that he _certainly_ didn’t expect to be given upon his arrival.

He also realized that this meant Ignis was part of the Magical Folk community - that much had been pretty obvious from the start, but Prompto found himself a bit surprised that he was willing to give away such a powerful Charm for _free_. He - hadn’t expected that. If anything, Magical Folk tended to hoard or sell their magical items judiciously. Though Witches - whose Talents specifically lay with creating Charms and using Magical Tools - did tend to be a bit more generous than others. Did that mean Ignis was a Witch? Prompto had thought he was a Druid - or perhaps a Sorcerer - or -

Hm.

He really didn’t _know_ what, actually. All he knew is that Ignis had to be _really_ well off, or had some _damn_ good connections in the Magical Community if he was willing to give away a Sage’s Charm to a complete stranger.

He was also a good cook apparently if the pastries’ aroma was anything to go by.

Taking in a breath with a smile, Prompto grabbed one of the delicious looking pastries and felt something inside his chest unclench for the first time since he’d spoken to Cor so long ago as he took a large bite.

Yes. This was, indeed, a new beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: So, that’s that! :D Whatcha guys think? Let us know! And be sure to vote for one of the three that you guys would like us to focus on next!
> 
> 1: Pirate AU: (Drabble 31: A Pirate’s Life): In an Eos where Niflheim is the ruling power, and the Lucis Caelums and their followers have become nothing more than the Scourge of the Seas, Gladio and Noct find themselves running for their lives in the center of the Empire, Gralea. However, with the grudging assistance of a young underground doctor, and the unexpected presence of the Emperor’s successor, the two pirates may just make it back to safe harbors.
> 
> 2: Ivalice AU (Drabble 33: The Leading Man): In the wake of Insomnia's Fall five years ago, Gladio's life consists of doing odd-end jobs to provide for him and his sister in the slums of the new capitol, Lestallum. However, a Resistance raid, Sky Pirates and a creepy Chancellor bring his once peaceful, if purposeless, life to close.  
> \- Featuring: Street Rat!Gladio, Long Lost Prince!Noctis, Sky Pirate!Prompto, and Viera!Ignis.
> 
> 3: Witchy AU (Drabble 34: A New Beginning): In an Eos where the Supernatural Community is treated like the rumors and conspiracy theories of Area 51, Prompto’s life as an Ex-Hunter takes an unexpected turn when he begins living amongst the very creatures he hunted. However, an unexpected meeting with his mysterious neighbor and his friends, changes everything.  
> \- Featuring: Vampire!Noct, Hunter!Prompto, Werewolf!Gladio and Mage!Ignis.
> 
> Gem: VOTE IT UP IN THE COMMENTS, GUYS! And please vote for ONE - we're sorry to make you choose, but it's super important that you pick only one of these - it helps us so much!
> 
> And like we said, whichever one of these gets the most votes is the one that will become a fic SOONER and will be our main focus after “In Another Time” - we’re still planning on continuing these, but it’s whichever one you guys want first :P. HAVE FUN! We’re so excited to see what you guys think and what the poll turns out to be! :D :D :D :D LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! VOTE IT UP!


	35. Nothing Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high - and the group is split. Gladio's officially had it, and he's demanding answers. Noct isn't sure who to trust, he just knows he needs to keep Prompto safe. Ignis' secrets finally surface, and it's nothing that Gladio and Noct were prepared for. 
> 
> Sequel to: "The Force Within, Be Still, and What They Know"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL *SCREAMS AND FLAILS* Yeah, uh - DIDN'T EXPECT THIS, NOW DIDJA!? BUAHAHAHA *Lightning crackles then clears throat* Yeah, so like - uh - I don't really know what's happening with this little story within the drabbles I've got goin' on here, but here's the next part *shrugs* In short - I have literally no idea what I'm doing - but this has been requested A LOT - SO HERE IT IS! *THROWS IT AT YOUR FACE*
> 
> Now I would HIGHLY recommend - HIIGGHHLLY recommend reading drabbles 14 (The Force Within), 17 (Be Still), and 20 (What They Know) - in that order. Basically these are the first three parts to this drabble - and, actually - scratch that - I'M DEMANDING YOU READ THEM - you're not gonna have a clue what's happening otherwise lol. 
> 
> ANYWAY - something I whipped up real quick for you guys! Kia is currently dying under mountains of moving boxes, so excuse her absence for the time being. In the meantime - I HOPE YOU ENNNOOYYYY! :D :D :D

A tall figure loomed in the moonlight. His tattooed arms gleamed in a silver light as they crossed in front the broad chest, and dark brown eyes glared off into the distance. His set jaw and fierce eyes were ones that could will away even the most terrifying of daemons.

Gladio knew exactly how he looked - but he couldn’t help the dark aura that bathed him in fury as he waited leaned up against a tree.

He knew it.

He _knew_ Ignis was leaving - and not just leaving - _vanishing_.

He’d try to see where he went, but he had simply rounded a corner - and then was gone. Completely out of sight.

So he would wait as long as it took until he came back - and then he was getting answers.

Gladio’s lip twitched as the anger continued to pull him to the whims of the darkness, but he stayed still even as he waited.

Cor - Cor had no idea what was going on. It had been a rush of words that Gladio had explained - but he’d barely finished the last sentence before Cor had hastily cut him off - and he hung up.

He knew what that meant.

Cor was just as confused - and too many questions arose. He was tempted to wait until more things became clear, perhaps after -

_No._

Gladio was going to do that here and now.

No more games.

Gladio had rejoined Noctis after the strange phone call with Cor. He got the feeling his running off hadn’t exactly helped things - as the glare Noct was eyeing him with after he returned was something to be marveled at.

He looked about ready to kill him.

Stranger, though - was the fact that when Gladio had so much as moved a bit closer towards where he and Prompto were on the ground, Noct’s face grew even darker, and he had flinched like he was ready for Gladio to pounce on them at any second.

He was too tired and confused to question the oddity of it all - and besides, his focus wasn’t about Noct at the moment - it was about questioning Ignis.

Apparently Ignis had already settled in for the night - so Gladio took that as his cue to finish the questioning up tomorrow - perhaps even with Noct awake enough to help defend him.

But it wasn’t long after he fell asleep that he was awoken again by something inside - and he’d turned over -

Only to see Ignis gone. Again.

He’d left again - for the last time.

The warrior felt himself clench his teeth in frustration, and he slightly adjusted himself against the tree he leaned against as he waited.

A soft rustling from his side caught his attention, and he narrowed his eyes slightly as he peered over the tree that slightly obscured his view -

And there he was.

Gladio’s hands balled as he watched as Ignis dusted off his sleeve, straightened his shirt, and moved forward back towards the direction of the haven.

At least he tried.

“You’re not takin’ a step further.”

Gladio’s loud voice obviously startled him, and the warrior watched Ignis’s back flinch in slight alarm before he spun on his feet.

The brunet continued to glare at him still, arms folded against his chest as he remained leaned against the tree. “You think you can hide these little late-night adventures you’ve been takin’? I’m not that stupid, Ignis.” Brown eyes glared at the ones behind the glasses, and he pushed himself away from the tree as he he walked forward, danger in every step nearer. Their eyes remained locked even as Gladio neared him, and he didn’t stop until he was only a short breath away from him. “You better explain yourself.” The warrior’s voice was little more than a growl as his eyes flashed with danger.

Ignis looked up at him, his lips pressed together before he bowed his head, casting his eyes to the ground. “Gladio...I...cannot. I wish to...but I cannot.”

The brunet sucked in a sharp breath to quell the urge to yell. “You - no. I’m not accepting that. Whatever excuse you're holding onto for Prompto’s sake - you’re gonna tell me. No more secrets.”

Ignis’s green eyes slowly met with his, and Gladio felt an odd pull in his chest at the distress behind his eyes...but there was something deeper hiding beneath them…

“Gladio...you have to trust me. This is for all our benefits - when Prompto wakes, he can tell you. I truly wish I could.” The eyes fell again, closing slightly in remorse. “You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Again, the odd sensation pulled at his chest - and he almost allowed his defenses to fall at the evident distress…

Perhaps...perhaps he was just trying to help. Whatever he was doing...he was doing it for Prompto. He could wait until he woke, it wouldn’t be that long -

NO.

Gladio shook his head roughly, his teeth clenching as he took a offensive step forward. “No. You’re going to tell me _now_.”

Ignis’s eyes shone in the moonlight, lit with uncertainty, but he shook his head slightly before he raised a hand to Gladio’s face. “Please, Gladio. I will explain after Prompto wakes -”

“NO -” The warrior interrupted with a snarl he eyes glaring fiercely at the man before him. “You’ve been hiding things from us. Things that me an’ Noct have a right to know about.” Gladio’s voice rose as he suddenly found the will to resist Ignis’s plea. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, here - but I’m not doin’ it anymore. You’ve been actin' strange for too long now. Callin’ people ‘bout shit that you won’t even tell us about - and I’m not dealing with this anymore, Ignis.” Gladio hissed as he forcefully shoved away the hand, his eyes narrowing in an odd danger as he stared upon his companion.

What was this feeling? This odd liberation in his chest - it was like something had finally snapped - and he was able to see the whole picture. But this picture...wasn’t pleasant at all. It was painted in dark, wispy strokes that spoke of mistrust and deception...actions that he’d dismissed before now came to his mind in pulses of wary suspicion and distrust - and suddenly Gladio wasn’t certain who he was looking at.

A strange silence settled over them for a moment before Gladio lightly shook his head as he narrowed his eyes further in suspicion, the feeling growing stronger by the second. “Somethin’s not right with you…” The words came out as little more than a whisper, but the impact was evident as Ignis’s eyes widened at the words.

Gladio’s lip twitched in a light growl as an odd atmosphere befell the two, and he watched carefully as Ignis turned away, bowing his head slightly as he shook it. “My...I do wish I this hadn’t happened so soon…”

The odd tone in his voice immediately sent a shiver up the warrior’s spine, and his eyes widened as a small pit of dread instantly formed in his stomach as he watched the strangest smirk crawl up Ignis’s face as he turned to him. “Unfortunately, this is the part where you become a hinderance - if only you’d have remained a bit more naive.”

Gladio took a step backwards.

He instantly knew he was in danger.

He became more sure in the thought as he watched an odd aura befall him, and though it was innate in him to fight - something was telling him to run.

So he did.

In the blink of an eye, Gladio spun on his feet -

“Ah-ah - none of that now.”

Gladio let out a strangled cry of pain as a force of icy mist hit his back. Instant weakness took hold of his body - rendering his limbs useless, and the blur of the ground rushing up to him flashed in his eyes seconds before he blacked out.

 

~

 

Noct winced as sharp sunlight stung his eyes and stirred him from sleep.

Well - his doze more like it. He hadn’t slept for the past two days. The dawning sun shone brightly upon the haven, and he reached up a hand to cover his face from the light that was stinging his eyes. He rolled over on his side, the hard ground made his bones creak as he moved, but he sat up nonetheless, blinking with tired eyes around at his surroundings.

It was early.

He sat there in the quiet dawn, eyes heavy with exhaustion, but the moment he turned to his side to see the bundle of blankets next to him, his heart constricted with worry.

Prompto’s sleeping face hadn’t altered from before - he hadn’t stirred or moved. The only motion that gave any indication he was alive was the steady up and down movement of his chest.

It should have been comforting to see him at peace, but the expressionless mask the blond wore was anything but. He didn’t look like he was sleeping...it was looked like he was simply closing his eyes to the world - dreamless, emotionless…

So unlike the Prompto Noct knew.

Gulping down his dread, Noct brushed a hand over the silky bangs and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his forehead before he braced his hands on the ground and staggered to his feet. Noct stretched his arms above him - noting how badly he needed a bath. He hated being this sticky and gross.

It was too quiet though - and it took him a minute to place exactly why that was - but a second later he figured it out.

Ignis wasn’t making breakfast.

Frowning, Noct made his way over to the tent and pulled back the flaps, ducking his head inside.

No one.

Noct let out a deep, exasperated breath and pulled back, placing his hands on his hips as he looked around the campsite for any signs of his companions.

It wasn’t unusual for Gladio to be gone for a run at this time - but typically Ignis was up making breakfast...though, lately things had been strained - what with his disappearing acts and all that.

He wondered if that’s where he’d gone again. To make a call - or whatever the hell he was doing.

The thought instantly boiled anger under Noct’s skin, and he gritted his teeth as he turned towards Prompto.

Instantly his heart softened, and his expression morphed into concern as he made his way back over to the blond. He kneeled beside him, habitually reaching for his wrist to feel the steady pulse underneath.

There was no change - which was good - maybe? But when would he wake up?

Rustling from the distance had Noct whipping his body around in alarm, and he resisted instantly summoning a sword. His nerves were all but fried as he concentrated on where the noise had come from, and a second later he saw Ignis emerging from the thick brushes, and Noct slowly stood to his feet as he noted the troubled expression on his face.

“Ignis.” Noct called, not entirely sure why he felt the need to draw his attention to him, but the moment the green eyes locked with his, he knew something was very wrong.

Noct blinked for a moment, trotting over to the edge of the haven where Ignis was beginning to ascend. “Ignis -” Noct stopped himself from asking where he’d been this time - because the concern written on his advisor’s face was all too apparent - and very worrying.

“Noct,” Ignis addressed after a moment, eyes flashing to the side in uncertainty.

“What - what’s wrong?” The prince asked cautiously, eyes following the light brunet as he made his way into the campsite, needlessly adjusting his glasses in characteristic concern. Ignis made his way over to the tent, peeking inside before he withdrew with a sigh. His lips pinched together, but he said nothing as he made his way over to their small grill.

“Ignis - what happened?” Noct tried again, blue eyes wide with concern as the man fumbled with a few of the cooking tools.

Ignis set down the supplies, taking in a deep breath before he turned to address the prince. Something in his eyes sparked - was that concern? Or anticipation? It was odd…

“I’m afraid that…” The man trailed off, and Noct crossed his arms as he waited for him to continue. “I believe...Gladio has left.”

Noct’s heart stuttered, and his arms dropped to his side as his eyes widened in disbelief. His throat felt dry when he tried to swallow, and he blinked a few times before he found the will to answer. “...what? What the hell are you talking about? Is he coming back?”

Ignis didn’t move, then finally shook his head, he kept his eyes downcast before he again reached up to adjust his glasses. “Last night...Gladio mentioned that he was distraught with the turn of events. I tried to explain to him that Prompto was no immediate danger.” Ignis’s eyes flashed up to Noct, and the prince sucked in a sharp breath as he waited for him to continue. “Unfortunately, he sees this situation as far more serious…”

“So he just _left?_ Gladio wouldn’t leave if he thought that Prompto was dangerous! That doesn’t make sense!” The prince exclaimed suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air. “Isn’t he supposed to _shield_ me from danger, anyway!?”

“I’m not sure you entirely understand, Noctis…” Ignis went on, eyes falling in deep worry.

Noct’s eyes fell, and he looked to the side. Something inside of him hurt deeply - and another part was telling him that this was all wrong.

“I just...I can’t believe he’d leave…”

“He’s done it before.” Ignis suddenly said, stiffly turning to the side, “Perhaps he’ll return if we give him some time. But for now, we should...try to continue on as best we can.” He tossed a glance towards Prompto, and Noct frowned as he watched Ignis’s face study the blond’s form. “We must be sure to keep an eye on him. He’ll wake soon, I hope.”

“You hope? You said you knew!” Noct cried, desperately clutching on to any semblance of consistency.

“Patience, Noct. He’ll wake. For now...perhaps we should attempt to contact Gladio. Talk him back into reason.” Ignis suggested softly, his eyes falling to the ground.

Noct could only let his face fall into his hands. His very world was falling apart. His friends were abandoning him, and there were still so many unanswered questions. He had no idea what to do - his last hope was to listen to Ignis, and hope that when Prompto woke up, that he would provide for them the answers they were looking for.

~

The evening had seemed to drag on as they both waited for Gladio to return. Ignis had attempted to make several calls already to their lost Shield, but none of them had gone through.

Now was one of those scenarios. He was waiting for Ignis to return, as their cell phones didn’t have good signal in the havens - he prayed to the Astrals every time that Ignis would be able to make contact with him - but he was disappointed each time Ignis returned, hopelessness in his eyes as he shook his head.

The young prince blinked heavily down at his hands. Prompto lay beside him - and it felt like it had been years since he’d spoken to him - he may as well have been dead.

Noct wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this - each second that ticked by was agonizingly long. It wasn’t fair that he hadn’t woken up yet, especially when Ignis said that he should have by now, and he was growing more anxious by the minute that his partner didn’t wake -

It was as if his prayers had been heard -

Noct’s head suddenly whipped up and around when a yell suddenly resounded through the campsite - and his eyes landed on Prompto - who was now thrashing violently in the sheets that surrounded him.

The prince’s heart stuttered with fear and alarm as he dove over to Prompto’s side, arms outreaching to grasp and hold down the flailing limbs.

“PROMPTO!” The young royal shouted, voice hoarse as he yelled out his name. Panic sent adrenaline soaring through his blood, and he desperately tried to grasp hold of the situation when the blond didn’t elicit any kind of response - his thrashing becoming more violent by the second.

Noct scanned the area around for any sign of Ignis, eyes frantic as he attempted to hold down the blond. The thrashing was ridiculously strong, limbs flailing underneath the blankets as Noct desperately attempted to keep his arms down.

“PROMPTO! STOP!” Noct cried again - and suddenly it was as if he’d heard him, and Prompto’s limbs went completely limp.

The only sound in the area was the sound of harsh breathing on Noct’s end, and the prince kept his grip on his partner as he scanned his face, noticing with a pounding heart as the eyelids began to flutter slightly, as if they were struggling to open.

“Prompto…” Noct breathed, panting as he lifted a shaky hand to the side of the blond’s face.

And suddenly his eyes flew open.

“Prom -” Noct’s voice was violently cut off when an impossibly strong hand suddenly shot up from the side, gripping Noct’s throat with such force Noct was left without any ability to draw breath.

Noct choked violently, hands scrambling to gain grip to rip off the force that grabbed him. He was suddenly relieved of the burden when his world blackened when he was viciously thrown backwards, crashing to the ground with a harsh grunt that knocked the breath out of him all over again.

He rolled to his side, coughing violently as he attempted to suck in air - just as he turned to face his attacker, he found himself straddled once again, and the same forceful hand gripped his throat once more, and a knee came up to dig into his chest as every bit of air was squeezed from his lungs.

“Enough, Prompto.”

Noct let out a yelp when Prompto suddenly released the grip on Noct’s throat, the words like a switch as the blond pulled back completely, backing up smoothly with hardly a twitch of expression in his face.

Noct gasped for air, sitting up to rub at his throat, coughing harshly against the soreness. His eyes watered as he scrambled to his feet, fumbling for his stance as he panted. His mind was still spinning as he regained his footing, and he still thought he was hallucinating by the time he fully faced his two comrades, not believing what he was seeing at all.

“I apologize for that, Highness. I didn’t realize he’d wake so soon.”

Noct huffed his breaths, blinking harshly as he watched as Ignis calmly came up the side of the haven, taking a stance behind Prompto, settling himself there with all the poise of someone who’d merely corrected a simple mistake.

“Ignis - what the fuck -” Noct choked on the last word, coughing again to clear away the sharp sting in his throat.

Ignis merely watched, eyes slightly deadpan and bored as he waited for Noct to continue. It was so uncharacteristic Noct was convinced it was a dream.

He shook it off, attempting to orient himself before he spoke, “What the _fuck_ is going on!? What’s wrong with him!?” The prince shouted desperately, a hand flailing in the blond’s direction. He could feel fear and frantic worry claw at his insides, and he wanted nothing more than to step up to Prompto and shake him harshly - but there was nothing in the blond’s expression that lead Noct to believing that any of that would work.

And Ignis just turned, quirking a brow in Prompto’s directly before he propped a hand on his hip and regarded Noct. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Noct sputtered, “Are you  _blind!?_ He just -” Noct suddenly stopped, his stance freezing as he watched in shock when Ignis’ expression barely morphed. “Wait - wait what are...how did you...why did he stop when…”

Ignis sighed dramatically, “I told you there’d be an explanation when he woke, didn’t I? This should be enough.” The light-brunet gestured to Prompto, who was little more than a statue as he stared dead-eyed in front of him.

Noct felt like his brain was short-circuiting, his heart rate was increasing by the second as he desperately tried to sort out the information in front of him.

“Ignis...what...what’s going on…?” He finally breathed, afraid to ask anything else.

“I suppose a worded explanation is in order - but I fear I’m running short on time. Noctis, there are many things taking place that are beyond your control. Things that...may not seem plausible or even right at the moment, but it is for the best. I’m asking you to understand this.” The green eyes melted into something close to sympathy, but Noct could see an underlying arrogance in the look.

Noct gritted his teeth and held his stance. “You’d better fucking explain what’s happening, _right now_ , Ignis. I’m through with this shit. You said everything would be explained when he woke up - why the hell is he still like that!? He’s even worse than before!”

Again, Ignis bowed his head, shaking it before he brought it up to address the prince. “You’re clearly not getting the bigger picture, Noctis.”

“What the...what the hell are you talking about!?” Noct’s voice cracked, taking an offensive step forward.

Ignis let out a long breath, clasping his hands in front of him. “I’m short on time. Best not to keep the Emperor waiting.”

Noct’s heart stopped, he felt a sinking sensation in his chest that was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. “No...Ignis…”

“Noct, please try to understand. This is for the best.”

“No...this is a joke. You're not -” Noct had to swallow passed the lump in his throat, he could feel the sting of frustration behind his eyes, but he refused to let himself appear weak.

Though...what did it matter. Ignis was always the one he let himself be vulnerable around...his most trusted…

He couldn’t finish the thought, he gritted his teeth, watching as Ignis’s eyes remained unchanging.

Instead the man let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses as he bowed his head. “Working...with the Empire?” Ignis finished for him, “No. Let us just say I have my own agenda. And…” Ignis looked towards Prompto, the blond’s eyes blazing with robot-like readiness, and Noct had to look away before he found himself breaking down in the sight of it. “Well - the Empire just so happens to be part of that agenda.” Ignis turned back towards him, his lips just slightly tilted in a side smirk.

“Prompto is _not_ part of the Empire!” Noct’s voice cracked when he bellowed, taking an offensive step forward, weapons like ghosts surrounding him in a blaze of sparks.

Ignis barely flinched, and Noct couldn’t help but feel a wave of renewed betrayal and disgust wash over him when the man simply quirked a brow. “Don’t you believe the evidence of your own eyes, Noctis?” He gestured towards the blond, motionless as a doll, but when he looked back towards Ignis, the man his a small smirk behind his hand as he adjusted his glasses. “Perhaps that may be wise. But still so hard to dissuade.”

Noct watched, disbelief coating his expression as Ignis folded his hands behind his back, stepping forward with an odd air of ease before he paused directly beside Prompto. “Insomnia’s fall was destined from the beginning. Hopes that it could be avenged died with the King when he left his son to carry the weight. Gladio believed this, so he left.”

Noct visibly flinched back, face twisting into a mask of disbelief as he listened to him speak.

No...no that was not why Gladio had…

“I have no doubt you’ll fight your way through, Noctis. But you will not win, thus, it is left to me to make the most reasonable choice.” Ignis held out his hand, “This will be far easier if you comply and come with me.”

Noct’s jaw dropped.

No. NO! This was not happening. Ignis - Ignis would not do this…

He tried to make himself believe - it must have been some kind of trick...but Gladio’s absence was giving him nothing to cling to - and the evidence of Ignis’ betrayal was stacked against him. Prompto was...nothing but a machine.

What was he to believe anymore.

The prince felt nearly all his strength leave him, and his knees buckled as he attempted to step back.

Something gripped him then. Something so hot and angry...he could feel his fingers tingle with a strange sensation, and he gripped his hands next to his sides, his head shooting up to bear his teeth at the man who stood in front of him.

“No.” Noct snarled, his voice low and vicious as the hot sensation of fury and anger began to boil underneath his skin. _“Go to hell.”_

Ignis sighed deeply, reaching up a hand to adjust his glasses before he gave a show of a mock look of sympathy. “Such an unfortunate thing, stubbornness. Though I’m not surprised. I’ve known you since you were a child. Force is the only option left.” Ignis shrugged, sighing again before he stepped back.

Noct noticed the change immediately, Prompto instantly moved forward to replace where Ignis had been - his eyes cold, devoid of emotion - blazing with red tendrils that replaced any sign of human awareness.

Noct barely acknowledged the smirk that Ignis produced from behind him as he spoke to the blond. “Prompto - be a dear and fetch him for me?”

Noct wasn't able to open his mouth before Prompto suddenly shot forward and Noct just barely lifted his sword in time to block his blow -

Though it barely did any good - the force of the hit sent the prince _flying_ backwards, his mind instantly disoriented by the shock of the weapon that had bore down upon him. He looked up just in time to see Prompto sprint forward, the serrated sword in his hand glinting as he lifted it to again come down hard upon Noct - but the prince didn’t waste a second this time before he blink-warped out of the way, staggering back dangerously as Prompto melded with the move with a swift kick to Noct’s stomach - and the prince went flying backwards from the force.

He felt himself crash hard back against the various supplies littered along the camp, and he let out a cry as one of the pegs of the tent dug into his back. He didn’t waste a second before he again warped out of range from Prompto’s attack that came down from above when the blond leapt at him with full strength.

Noct flipped the side, scrambling onto any sense of awareness or readiness from the unexpected attack. He anticipated the blond’s next move, and he blocked a harsh blow from the side, gritting his teeth as the unnatural strength from the weapon digging into the blade made his feet slide against the ground.

“PROMPTO!” Noct cried, his voice hoarse and strangled as he tried to bring awareness back to his partner.

It didn’t work, and Noct stumbled back when Prompto suddenly switched tactics - releasing the grip and following it with a swift chop down upon Noct’s head. The prince evaded, sloppily swinging his blade in mock offense towards his attacker’s head.

What could he do!? He couldn't hurt him! It was still Prompto! It was exactly like what had happened earlier - but there was absolutely no trace of recognition in Prompto’s face - he was devoid of emotion - completely susceptible to the one who voiced his commands.

And Noct was powerless to do anything.

“Prompto - _STOP!”_ Noct tried again, defending against another inhumanly fast flurry of attacks that came his way - the prince gasped when one of his blocks barely deflected a swing, the blade cutting sharply across his side. Prompto took advantage of his momentary weakness and again sent a swift kick to Noct’s chest - the prince was sent flying backwards, his motion stopped when he felt himself slam backwards against a tree.

Spots danced in his eyes, and he blinked harshly as he crumpled to the ground. His breath was labored - and he clutched at his wounded side. He could see the blood drip from his mouth as he bared his teeth. His vision dimmed around the edges, and he looked up. He saw Prompto walk towards him, the robotic movement and void eyes were so terrifying Noct felt his stomach churn in fright.

“Prompto -” Noct tried to move, but a foot against his shoulder roughly shoved him back - pinning him against the tree he had crashed into. Again, stars danced in his eyes - and his vision dangerously hazed as he looked up, Prompto’s cold, dead eyes staring down at him.

“Prompto - wait…” His voice was dead in his throat, and he couldn’t move. He watched as Prompto rose the blade above his head, and Noct shut his eyes as he saw him rise the blade above his head to bring it down upon him full strength.

_CLANG_

The impact he’d expected - his death, never came.

He slowly opened his eyes, fluttering -

Directly above him stood the sharp shine of a blade glinting in the sun - the smooth edge thin but strong as it held Prompto’s serrated blade suspended above him.

Noct’s breath caught as he followed the metal to the hilt, and his heart stopped as he looked upon the dark figure of a man, teeth gritted as he held his stance.

_Cor._

In a flurry of motion, Cor moved swiftly in front of him, deflecting the blade upward and kicking harshly at Prompto’s stomach.

Noct could hear the gasped release of air as Prompto crashed backwards, but the prince could barely find his bearings as Cor took a protective stance in front of him, blade in a low draw stance as he readied himself.

“Noctis.”

Noct was sharply brought out of his shock when Cor spoke - and he was acutely reminded that this was not a dream when the marshal turned to face him, eyes glinting with fierce awareness as he looked at him from his profile. “Run.”

Noct’s eyes widened, but he wasn’t given a chance to respond when he saw Prompto rise to his feet, and for the first time, Noct saw something like emotion cross his face -

And a renewed fear filled him as the blond bared his teeth, something so dark and full of hate as he’d never seen before as he took his stance across from Cor.

A sharp pang stabbed Noct’s heart as he realized what was happening - the dynamic between the two fighters -

He didn’t get a chance to continue his train of thought - as Prompto suddenly rushed Cor. The marshal had been expecting it, and his eyes set in concentration and acute focus as he deflected the attack, blade swiping up and around in the same motion Prompto used.

Their flurry of attacks was almost a blur, but Cor seemed to know exactly what he was dealing with, and it didn’t take long before the marshal had managed to get the upper hand, and he swiftly feinted to the side and jabbed the end of the hilt into Prompto’s torso before attempting to complete the move with a hit to his head -

But Prompto had been expecting it, and he rolled out of the way before the hit could land.

It gave Cor time to turn one last time to viciously shout at Noct.

“NOCTIS! RUN! _NOW!”_

Noct didn’t hesitate this time.

If there was one person that knew what to do - it was Cor.

And besides - he wasn’t finished with his other comrade yet.

Noct bared his teeth as he pushed himself away from the tree - eyes frantically searching for any sign of where Ignis had gone. He had seen him disappear over the edge of the hill - and Noct immediately gave himself into an all out sprint, cracking a potion around himself to rejuvenate his senses.

He could hear the sounds of metal clanking together as father and son fought each other - but Noct knew one of the only people that would have answers to what was happening was Ignis. He would MAKE him tell him what he did to Prompto - and make him reverse it. If Ignis had his own agenda - Noct was going to be the last person to let him get away with it.

Those vicious thoughts carried him as he madly sprinted the rest of the way up the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAHAAHAHAHH I'M SO SORRY I KEEP LEAVING YOU GUYS ON CLIFFYS FOR THESE DRABBLES SDLKFJSDLKJFLSKD *SCREAMS* It's an evil force within me - but hehehe - hope you enjoyed? I may or may not have a plan for what's going on - and by that I mean I have no clue. So bear with me. Lol. Please let me know what you think? THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! BY POPULAR REQUEST! *BLOWS KISSES*
> 
> Anyway! Quick announcement! Uh - HOLY SHIT - uhm - so basically the poll was overwhelmingly aimed - and Witchy AU, now named 'The Witching Hour' emerged the victor! *FIST PUMPS* HEEELLL YEEAHH! SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THAT ONE! Kia and I are SUPER excited to see what you guys think! It's been posted! So check it out! :D :D :D 
> 
> On that note, this also means that drabbles are going to slow down - and may not be as long as they were because now we've got two stories going. Which, by the way, we are still continuing 'In Another Time' - just got slowed down a bit by life issues! - but yeah - *HIGH FIVES* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR VOTING! :D :D :D 
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT WITH EVERYTHING! IT TRULY MEANS THE WORLD! *HUUUUUGS FOR ALL* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! And let's all give our love and prayers to Kia - YOUR SUPPORT WILL PULL HER THROUGH! HEHE *HUUUUGS* And please let me know what you thought of this drabble! COMMENTS AND SUCH ARE VERY VERY APPRECIATED! THANKS AGAIN GUYS! :D :D :D


	36. One Birthday at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *WHIPS OUT BIRTHDAY CAKE AND CANDLES* WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO! *BLOWS NOISEMAKER LOUDLY* WOOOOOOO!! *then falls silent as she chuckles sheepishly* er...yeah, okay dunno why, but this isn’t exactly the happiest of all the birthday prompts that’s been written - sorry guys. BUT WE HOPE YOU ENJOY!? *SOBS TO SELF*
> 
> Kia: LOL, uuuuh, YEAH, can we say I quite literally cried when I read this? You guys can thank Gem on this one, TOTALLY AMAZING WORK! XD
> 
> Gem: NONSENSE DEAREST! YOU’VE HELPED PLENTY! SKLDJFLSKDJFK - BUT EITHER WAY - we wanted to get something to you guys - and hehe - finally on time this one :P ANYWAY! Er...enjoy??

* * *

 

The stars glinted like soft stones rippling along the ocean of black sky. The clear sky was crisp and cool as always, but strangely crystalline in its beauty tonight. The delicate breeze drifted along the small Haven overlooking the Alastor Slough where a single figure sat upon, ruffling the once bright blond hair in gentle wisps.

The difference between the day-night sky and the night-night sky wasn’t something Prompto ever thought he’d need to be able to distinguish between, but after all this time? There was something very discernible between day and night - this being one of those clear nights. The night sky was...softer...clearer. He never thought he’d say he preferred ‘day’ over night, but this was one of those times.

What he wouldn’t give to see the sunlight again... _something_ just to break the darkness.

But...that sunlight would come with a price.

At times it felt suffocating - the constant night and unchanging nature of the world - but over the 9 years of endless darkness, he’d come to appreciate the small differences between the day and night hours.

It was late now, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. It was one of those times when he felt the crushing loneliness begin to constrict his chest, rendering him breathless and panicked as he gasped for air. He missed him... _so badly._ The unknown was crushing...and he knew it might be selfish, but today he just wished for _once_ he didn’t feel such _aching_ longing for his beloved...that he could be there with him.

“Enjoying the fresh air, are we?”

Prompto started, swiping a hand over his face to brush away the wetness on his face as he whipped around to view the intruder that slowly approached from over the hill.

“Uh...hey, Iggy.” Prompto sniffed, doing his best to clear his throat and disguise his wet voice. “What’re you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course.” If Ignis had noticed he’d been crying, he didn’t make it apparent. Just because he was blind did not mean for _any_ reason that Ignis couldn’t tell if he had been.

In fact, the Advisor probably had an advantage over most people in that regard - heightened senses and all.

“Here.”

Prompto blinked up at the extended hand, which was holding a small dish - with a small, perfectly blue-frosted cake situated neatly upon it.

“It’s not much, but it’s something I suppose.” Ignis continued smoothly as he deftly pushed the dessert into Prompto’s startled hands.

“What…?”

“Happy birthday, Prompto." 

Prompto stared wide-eyed down at the small cake, unable to comprehend the kindness in the gesture while marveling at the perfection of it. It wasn’t large, by any means - but the evenly frosted sides with three delicate candles placed evenly apart was something to gawk at. Prompto would never understand how Ignis was able to accomplish such a thing, let alone while doing it blind. Especially considering the world they lived in now.

“Wow...uh…” The blond choked back a sniffle, nodding towards where Ignis was lowering himself to take a seat beside him. “Thanks...Ignis. I...I didn’t think you’d remember.”

The man tsked disapprovingly, “I never forgot even for a moment. I suppose one thing I can control in adequate measurement is the passage of time.”

“I mean...you were gone for 7 years -”

“That doesn’t mean you ever left my thoughts.”

Prompto suddenly felt another lump form in his throat - both from guilt and emotion.

Being a hunter...constantly wondering if the lights were going to give out or what may attack them next didn’t provide much time to dwell on birthdays or celebrations. So over the years people’s birthdays simply came and went, sometimes without acknowledgement on anyone’s part - even the recipient.

“I don’t really know what to say.” Prompto huffed, again sniffing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t say anything and instead tried a bite. You’re not even sure if it’s any good.” Ignis quipped with a smirk, leaning back on the dirt ground as he tipped his head back towards the sky.

Prompto sucked in a breath, taking hold of the fork that was set on the side of the small plate -

“Ah - a moment.” Ignis suddenly said, holding up a finger before delicately waving a hand over the cake, a burst of color flashing from his palm as he evenly lit the three candles on top.

Prompto sputtered a laugh, eyes twinkling as he glanced over at his smirking comrade. “That’s so unnecessary.”

“I believe tradition calls for this. Or am I wrong?”

“No, no - just -” Prompto waved a hand, still repressing more giggles. “You don’t leave anything half-done, do you?”

Pale eyes sparkled as Ignis donned an unapologetic smirk, “Quite out of the question.”

Shaking his head fondly, Prompto sucked in a breath before he swiftly blew out the candles, wishing silently to himself the same thing he had every year on this day.

The two sat in comfortable silence as Prompto dug into the sweet dessert, the blond admiring the fluffiness and sweet scent floating off the blue frosting. He didn’t know if it was just the lack of light, the faint blue glow from the Haven’s sigils or sheer sentimentality, but Prompto swore the frosting’s color matched Noct’s eyes. He wondered if Ignis had chosen blue on purpose or if that was all that had been available. Prompto’s eyes flicked towards Ignis, who had once more turned his face up towards the sky. The blond glanced down at his forkful of cake and finally stuffed it into his mouth.

_Oh Gods,_ did it taste as delicious as it looked.

“Wow…” He said through a moan of appreciation, swallowing before he continued. “You definitely haven’t lost your touch.” Prompto grinned in amazement, enjoying the creamy sweet texture that melded together in a perfect blend of vanilla flavors as he took another bite.

Ignis scoffed lightly, unseeing eyes rolling in exaggerated annoyance, “I’m appalled by the very notion you think I would.”

“I mean, ya never know. Memory gets worse with age, and you’re like an _old man now -_ ”

Prompto ducked his head when Ignis took an exaggerated swipe at his head, chuckling even as he stuffed another bite of cake into his mouth.

“I’m _hardly_ that old.”

The younger man chortled before he spoke, “I dunno, Iggy. Pretty sure I’m seeing gray hairs - you didn’t have any before you left.”

“And I’m sure they’ve only appeared the moment we reunited.”

Prompto laughed heartily at that, shaking his head again before he stuffed another bite into his mouth. It barely took any time to finish it off, and to his slight distress, the dessert was gone before he realized it, leaving him licking the excess frosting off the fork before he sighed at the empty dish.

“Can’t remember the last time I’ve had something that sweet - or _good.”_ Prompto praised again, setting aside the dish before he lightly punched Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis’ lips lifted in a soft smile, taking the compliment with a slight nod. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Prompto sighed contentedly, leaning back on his hands before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Unfortunately, any silence immediately tore Prompto’s thoughts back to the emptiness he felt. It crawled into his chest as the light of the mood died. Even in these light moments - his heart ached with something missing, only able to cling on to the moments in imagining what it _would_ have been like if _he_ was there to share it with them...

“He knows, too.”

Prompto’s violet-blue gaze shot over to where Ignis sat, but the Advisor simply continued to stare upwards, his expression unreadable.

“He knows it’s your birthday.”

The surge of raw emotion almost broke through then, and Prompto had to forcibly clear his throat before he shook his head, willing back the lump in his throat that choked him. He opted to tsk, chuckling as he pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees.

“Nah...knowing Noct, he’s probably sleeping the day through - I mean that is if _you_ didn’t smack him awake or something.” Prompto chuckled, shifting in his spot as he joined Ignis’ gaze upwards.

Ignis laughed at the remark, shaking his head. “As characteristic as that would be...Noct never forgot your birthday. On occasion it would be _him_ to remind _me_ of the upcoming event.” Ignis explained, tilting his head when Prompto simply stared back at him.

He supposed...now that he thought of it, Noct had never forgotten his special day. The only time he could recall the Prince not celebrating on the day was when they’d first gotten to know each other, and Noct hadn’t known what the day was yet. Even after he found out, however, he’d forcibly taken him to a restaurant for something to eat - complete with cake and a gift at the end.

Prompto clenched his fists, feeling another wave of grief wash over him at the notion. “Heh...what an idiot.”

“You got that right.”

A swift _whap_ over the head with something bordering on soft made Prompto duck his head, the familiar voice gruff and teasing.

“Wow, thanks, man.” Prompto snorted, looking up to where he saw Gladio smirking down at him, long hair pulled back into a ponytail that curled slightly at the end from a recent shower.

The larger man scoffed, rolling his eyes before he took whatever he was holding and tossed it in Prompto’s direction, who caught it easily before it smacked him in the face.

The blond blinked down at the wrapped package, momentarily confused as to what he was staring at.

“It’s a gift, dumbass. Not a bomb.”

Prompto chuckled loudly at the scoffed comment, feeling more than seeing as Gladio crossed his legs and plopped down beside him.

"You...got me something?”

“Consider it a make-up gift for all the birthdays I missed before.” Gladio teased, lightly shoving the blond who had to brace himself to keep from toppling over.

“Never knew you cared.” Prompto joked. 

"Shut it, kiddo. Now open it before I change my mind.”

Prompto chuckled, mindfully turning his head down towards the wrapping before he slowly undid it, tugging at the strings that held it together. It fell apart quite easily, and what lay inside was something that left him blinking.

“It’s…”

“A camera strap.” Gladio finished, rolling his eyes as Prompto pulled it the rest of the way out.

“Yeah _I know that_ \- I was gonna say it’s _amazing.”_ The blond breathed feeling the fine texture of the strap between his fingers, marveling at the sheer quality of the material.

“That’s not gonna snap anytime, either.” Gladio continued, jutting a chin towards it. “So now when you do your stupid stunt shots hopefully this ain’t gonna break.”

Prompto chuckled wetly, reaching up a hand to brush away a tear that leaked down his cheek.

“You guys did all this…?”

“I wish I could say it was planned…” Ignis offered, straightening up before he tilted his head back towards the stars.

“30’s pretty damn old, I’d say it calls for a special somethin’.” Gladio chuckled, ruffling the blond’s hair.

“Indeed it does.” Ignis agreed with a soft smile, offering a gentle pat on Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto smiled back, nodding as he joined his two companions as they stared up at the sky.

He missed him badly, and in these moments it was almost impossible, but the companionship from his two friends willed him to continue. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes as he attempted to picture Noct’s face, relishing in the smile that he brought to mind.

He’d just have to wait a bit longer. But until then, he’d continue to use every birthday wish for his King’s quick return.

One birthday at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *Wipes away tears* WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY - Okay, yeah I actually do feel a little bad about this - but *shrugs* it still counts as a birthday drabble right? *Chuckles uneasily*
> 
> Kia: ARE YOU KIDDING, THIS THING IS AWESOME, AND I’M SURE I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES IT (despite the amount of tears shed of course. Or maybe because of the tears, LOL)! :D
> 
> Gem: I’LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT - WELL THEN! - ALSO - sorry for any confusion with the ‘Ignis gone for years thing’ - that’s a personal headcanon of mine that Ignis left them for a bit to ‘train’ and stuff after Noct disappeared - BUT ANYWAY - Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO! :D :D :D


	37. By the Sea Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto believes in mermaids. He saw one. He had black hair and blue eyes. Gladio isn't buying it. 
> 
> Well...at least until sees something that he can't quite shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS!
> 
> BACK WITH ANOTHER DRABBLE! MUAHAHAHAH.
> 
> Yes, we are presenting you with another sneak peek of a fic that is currently in the works. "By the Sea Shore" has officially been uploaded and this is its first chapter! :D :D :D Really excited for this one, cause who doesn't need FFXV mermaid AU's amirite?? HEHEH
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys have an awesome holiday and enjoy the sneak peek chapter! :D :D :D

The sound of waves crashing on the nearby shore was pleasant and familiar. Seagulls cried in the far distance, accompanied by the gentle whistle of the wind that skipped around the sandy beach. The grey waters of the sea reflected the overcast clouds above, while the white sea foam highlighted the sandy shores.

A gentle breeze stirred brown locks around a scarred cheek, and a calloused hand rose to brush back the loose strands.

Gladiolus shifted himself to a more comfortable kneeling position, and his foot slipped on the slippery dock while he reached for the loose fishing nets that were just on the other side. “Gah,” He huffed irritably, one hand coming down on the side of him to brace against his loose footing. He growled when he heard a light chuckle from beside him, and he flashed his amber eyes over to where his companion sat on the edge of the dock.

“Shut it, blondie. Those nets untangled, yet?” Gladio grumbled, kneeling more steadily towards the large jumble of netted rope.

“Nope! Not by a long shot.” Prompto quipped happily, drawing another annoyed stare from his fellow fisherman.

“You wanna get chewed out by Cor again?” Gladio’s lips twitched as he spoke, and he flashed his eyes over to where the large fishing boat was situated snuggling by the dock. “He’s not gonna be happy if these aren’t ready soon.”

“Well, it’s not my fault Loqi doesn’t know how ta’ properly wind a net.” The blond remarked, rolling his violet-blue eyes as his nimble hands worked to loose the knotted ropes.

“Then show ‘im next time.”

“T’yeah right. The guys doesn’t listen to a thing I say. He thinks he knows everything already.” Netting fell to the ground as Prompto worked, and furrowed his brows slightly before he continued, “Besides, he’d probably just to and sabotage me later if I tried to correct him.”

Gladio grunted in slight amusement.

It was true. Loqi wasn’t exactly keen on taking criticism - or any kind of helpful suggestion really.

“Yeah, yeah…” Gladio nodded as he returned his attention back to the rope that he was currently winding around his arm.

Gladio and Prompto had been partners in their small fishing business for about seven years. They started work very young, when Gladio was just a child working under his father’s tutelage. They worked in direct cohorts with the royal palace of Tenebrae - providing all of their seafood and occasional quest to map out the sea. Gladio’s father worked directly with the kitchen in those regards, but it was no secret that he and Queen Sylva were very good friends.

It was a well known fact that Clarus had been a close confident in the war that had taken place with Niflheim about 20 years back. Legend states that it was he that had saved them by single-handedly devising a plan that sunk the entire fleet of Niflheim in one attack - effectively ruining any chance of recovering on the Empire’s end.

He and the queen had been good friends since then, so when he wished to retire, she gladly offered him the option to stay in cohorts with her royal guard by requesting he provide map points and locations that spanned across the sea. No one knew it better than Clarus - but eventually he started providing fish and other foods necessary to the palace. Gladio had joined his father’s small side job in hopes that he would one day be able to venture out on his own, but so far the majority of the work they did was fishing.

It was okay for the time being. He loved the sea. But eventually he hoped to become like his father, and one day scout the shores and distant lands beyond what they could see.

“Aahhh…”

Gladio looked over to see Prompto close his eyes as a fresh bout of wind stirred his golden hair around him, and he smiled at bit as he watched the blond relish the scent of the salty sea.

Prompto enjoyed the water as much as he did.

The kid was just a baby when he and Cor had come stumbling upon the shores of Tenebrae.

The only thing Prompto knew about where he came from was from what his father, Cor, had told him. He was adopted when he was a baby, as his parents had been killed during the war. That was the majority of what either of them had known or Cor had bothered to say.

It hadn’t shaken his passion for the sea, the kid was practically born to love the water. Gladio had lost count of the number of times he kid had simply vanished from sight just to jump in the water.

“Better watch it, those nets are fallin’ into the water.”

Gladio’s words brought Prompto out of his peaceful moment, and he let out a gasp as he watched while some of the netting spilled over the dock and into the water. “Ah! Crap!”

The brunet chuckled as he watched Prompto scramble to catch the netted rope before it fell into the cool water, and he shook his head as he returned his attention to the last bit of rope he finished wrapping around his large arm.

“Come on, let’s get these over to the Regalia before Cor comes lookin’ for us.” Gladio stood to his feet as he regarded Prompto, and the younger man finished untangling the last bit of the net before he laid it gently across his arm. He nodded to Gladio and the two stepped off the dock and onto the sandy beach.

“Think it’s gonna rain?” Prompto asked as he looked up at the cloudy sky, his feet making footprints in the damp sand as they walked.

“Hmph. Maybe.”

“Awesome, better chance of seeing a mermaid.”

Gladio sighed as he bowed his head.

There he went again.

“You’re so fixated on non-existent things, Prompto. Why don’t you focus on something that’s real - like girls - or that net you're draggin’ on the ground.” Gladio scoffed, shaking his head as he watched the blond scrambling to lift his arms higher so the net didn’t drag.

“Eh, I don’t need you to believe me. It’s okay. But they do exist. I saw one.” Prompto’s face morphed into strict belief as he nodded, adjusting the grip on the nets as he did so.

“You _thought_ you saw one. I’m still standing by the fact that you just saw a person in the water - maybe they had a weird paddle or somethin’. From that far away there’s no way you can be sure that you saw a _mermaid.”_

Prompto rolled his eyes as a knowing smirk came to his face. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I know what I saw. I’m not gonna go explainin’ it to you again. Once I have proof - I’ll show you. I’m still so mad I didn’t have my camera on me...ugh…”

Gladio sighed and looked on ahead in the distant beach as the closely approached the dock to the large fishing boat.

He stepped aside to let Prompto walk on the dock first, as the nets needed to be loaded carefully before he could secure them with the ropes.

“There you are, it’s about time.”

Cor’s voice turned Gladio’s face above him as he watched the older man quirk an eyebrow at the two of them, his form disappearing around the side before it reappeared at the loading site.

“Sorry, Dad - Loqi left the nets tangled again…” Prompto explained sheepishly, lifting his arms above him as Cor reached down to grasp them.

The older man huffed slightly in knowingness, and if Gladio hadn’t been watching carefully he might have missed the twitch of his eyebrow as annoyance settled over him at the mention of the name. “I see.” He stated, his muscular arms setting the bundle of nets down on the ship floor.

Gladio smirked to himself, but a second later furrowed his brow glancing up and around them as the soft breeze drifted the sand. “There’s a storm comin’.” He stated factly, watching as Cor paused his motion to regard at him.

“Are you sure?” Gladio looked over to see the familiar figure of his father exit the small cabin on the ship, and he nodded to him as he neared.

Gladio jabbed a thumb to the west. “That way. East wind’s gonna bring it down ‘cross the Southwest harbors.”

“Dude, you’re just makin’ that up.” Prompto quipped a second later, crossing his arms over his chest as he shot Gladio a pointed look. “It’s completely sunny.”

Amber eyes glared back. “When have I _ever_ been wrong ‘bout this stuff?”

Prompto looked as though he wanted to retort, but he opened his mouth a few times with no sound, and it was quite obvious the realization that dawned on him when he couldn’t find a time when Gladio _had_ been wrong about it.

“Exactly. So shut it, kiddo.” The fisherman smirked, turning his attention back to Cor and his father. “You guys still gonna take out the Regalia?” Gladio’s hand came down to pat the side of the ship as he asked.

“Of course. There’s no better time than now.”

“Toldja.” Prompto said, his hands coming down on his hips as he smirked at Gladio.

“He was talkin’ about _fisin’,_ dumbass.” Amber eyes rolled back before he fixated them on his father. “You need t’stop fillin’ his head with nonsense, Dad. It’s just gettin’ worse. He’s startin’ ta see things.”

Clarus laughed loudly at that, his a hand coming to rest on his hip as he quirked an eyebrow at Prompto. “You can’t be sure he isn’t telling the truth, Gladiolus.”

Gladio could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes again as he noticed his father wink at Prompto from where he stood.

“I don’t need you guys to believe me on my word. But once I have proof, I’ll show you.” The blond said determinedly, knowing that attempting to argue his point was likely useless.

Gladio stared deadpan at him.

It was likely his father’s fault for filling his head with that stuff. Clarus had plenty of tales to tell about his journeys and sea ventures. But the most intriguing ones always had to do with the tales of the merpeople that he had supposedly seen. He would tell tales of their lore, their culture, and more. Gladio could care little than less for those made up stories that Clarus had told Prompto when he was a child, but he did enjoy hearing about his father’s times out at sea.  

Unfortunately, for Prompto, the kid had become obsessed with the parts about the merfolk. He asked thousands of questions, studied them, and would spend hours listening to Clarus’s tales. Clarus was all too happy to indulge, and Gladio had asked him many times why he would make up such things when his adventures without them would have been interesting enough, but Clarus would just shrug and say that it was all part of the tale.

He never understood that.

“Alright, boys. This shouldn’t take us very long.” Cor’s voice brought Gladio out of his thoughts, and he observed as the older man shut the door to the loading site as he stepped onto the boat. “Make sure you get those nets repaired - we’ll need them by the time we get back.” Cor instructed, nodding to the both of them.

“Right.” Gladio acknowledged, watching as Clarus made his way to the starboard side.

“Good luck out there!” Prompto called. He and Gladio exchanged knowing glances as they made their way to the pegs on the dock, each working to untie the ropes that held the boat anchored in place.

It wasn’t uncommon for Clarus and Cor to venture out just the two of them. It was usually at the times when Gladio and Prompto had to finish up work there on the shore - whether it be loading the catch for the day, repairing nets, and the like - but Gladio was always disappointed when he couldn’t go.

He watched as the boat left the dock, and he raised a hand in farewell at the same time his father did, and the boat drifted further out into the sea.

“Whelp - break time!” Prompto declared as soon as the boat was relatively out of sight, and Gladio turned to furrow his brow at him while he watched the blond skip off the dock.

“Oooh, no. Not yet.” Gladio called after him, twirling around so that he could match Prompto’s pace. “We gotta get those nets repaired first.”

“I know!” Prompto pushed his way passed Gladio, shooting him a look over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna do my business and then I’ll be back, kay?”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at him. “Last time ya did that you left for an hour.”

“I got distracted, okay? And besides - you managed to sort the catch just fine without me.”

Gladio gritted his teeth. “You better be back in five minutes - or I’m really gonna let ya have it.”

“Yup!” Prompto’s form became ever distant as he walked away along the shore, and Gladio sighed as he turned to make his way back towards the small shack on the other side of the dock.

He took a moment to breathe in the salty air as a gust of wind pushed against his face, and he lifted his head to look up at the grey sky.

It didn’t matter if it was sunny, cold, raining, snowing, night or day, he loved the feeling of the sand beneath his feet, and the water by his side. He wouldn’t give it up for anything.

It was no wonder Prompto was so infatuated with the idea of people that honed the very essence of the sea.

It was an enchanting idea, indeed.

 

~

 

Thankfully, Prompto had come back when he had said he would, so they were able to finish up getting the nets repaired fairly quickly. It was almost amusing how fast the sky darkened seemingly out of nowhere, and Gladio gave himself a silent pat on the back for his yet again correct deduction. Even so, it didn’t seem as though Cor and Clarus would be getting back anytime soon. They had finished the nets, and all there was left to do was put them away safely in the shed.

Gladio could feel the cool wind whip around him as he watched the clouds grow ever blacker around them, and he looked up towards where Prompto had disappeared behind the small collection of boulders a distance away.

Gladio let out a hiss of pain when his thumb tangled around the net, the heavy rope pulling down on the skin as he yanked it away.

This was taking too long.

“Hey, Prompto! Come help me with these nets!” Gladio called, lifting the material up and a small ways away as he tried to reorganize it. He should have been just beyond the rocks, looking for the repair tools they’d left there.

He waited a moment, but his lip twitched when he heard nothing but silence.

“Tsch…” He tsked, leaning down so that he could carefully drop the net on the ground next to the dock. He straightened up and looked around, hands on his hips as he observed the landscape for any sign of the younger blond.

His eyes narrowed as he searched, and he shook his head before he stepped off the dock and towards the direction Prompto had left.

“Where’d that kid get off too…” He mumbled angrily to himself, pocketing his hands as he sauntered on the sandy beach.

Knowing Prompto, he had probably wandered off after seeing the glint of a fish in the water. He was probably searching for those merpeople again...the kid always had his head in the clouds.

The minute he got off on a tangent about the fantasy creatures, there was no stopping him. He was surprised he had actually kept his word in the first place when he left for the small break before, but he was paying the price now. Of course he’d wander off again.

When it came to the water and his fascination for sea creatures, there was no telling where the kid would end up.

“PROMPTO!” Gladio cupped a hand to his mouth, attempting to make his voice carry farther even as the waves crashed around him by the sandy shore.

Where in Shiva’s name -

“ _Noctis!”_

Gladio paused in his tracks. “Huh…?” He looked over his shoulder, certain that he had just heard something.

His eyes narrowed as he fully turned in the direction the noise had come from - just beyond the large make up of rocks that towered high above him, and he furrowed his brows as he stepped in the direction. That hadn’t sounded like Prompto...but maybe it was the wind?

“ _Noct!”_

There it was again.

“Prompto…?” Gladio called carefully, approaching the rock where he was certain the voice was sounding from behind. He marched up to the boulder and peeked around, sure that the kid was likely taking pictures of the sea.

“Prom…”

His voice died in his throat.

“Noctis!”

A chiseled back, lithe as it was toned and beautiful - decorated with bright, ocean blue tribal-like tattoos - faced Gladio in the distant water with the tell-tale glint of gold jewelry and sea glass draped across broad shoulders.  Loops of gold chain with drops of purple glass were wrapped around a head of dripping brown hair and pale neck. The man’s head lowered slightly as the last syllable echoed off the rocks, and it was only when he turned his head did Gladio catch a glimpse of the most stunning pair of green eyes he’d ever seen.

The man audibly gasped, however, when he noticed Gladio out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his body slightly as he stared in frozen shock back at Gladio.

Every bit of the environment surrounding Gladio faded away as he stared solidly, eyes wide with shock, into the green eyes of one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen.

Grey water lapped around the rock that toned arms covered in sweeping blue swirls and bangles used as support, keeping his upper body raised above the water as he looked on. But from the lower half down, shimmering scales danced in the water even in the grey of the sky, the long, slender tail half curved in the murky water.

...a merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like stated above, visit "By the Sea Shore" if you wanna see more! :D :D :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AS ALWAYS! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	38. Here Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 38: A writing prompt challenge between Gem and Kia starring: Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: Hey all! We’re alive~ *flops and crawls* BUT EITHER WAY, so, funny and fascinating story about this. Gem and I got to talking and we noticed how different our writing styles were and we started talking about WHY that was, so, LOL, to kinda test our theory, we came up with a few prompts and then went our separate ways and wrote what we wanted based on those! So, END RESULT, is this stuff. :D See if you guys can figure out who wrote what (though for some of you who have been around from the beginning may know right off the bat). 
> 
> Gem: EXACTLY RIGHT! *FIST PUMPS* Yeah, definitely been a bit insane lately but this was such a random and TOTALLY AWESOME idea that we just couldn’t resist - definitely curious to see if you guys are gonna like these - SO YEAH! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS RANDOM BIT OF RANDOMNESS! :D :D :D Other stories are still VERY much in the works! So keep an eye out! ENJOY! :D :D :D

* * *

 

 

**Set up the beginning scene - props include a shed, dragon, and like Ignis and Gladio (or Noct and Ignis or Prompto or whatever), mountains, a lake but it has a set amount of things and we describe it??**

 

The air that filtered around the vast mountain was fresh and cool, it tickled the tips of the green grass and shifted the pollen around the edges of the endless cliffsides. An eagle cried loudly as it pumped its mighty wings as it flew around the hilly area, allowing the lightness of its feathers to carry it effortlessly in the wind.

The creature let out another loud cry as it spotted a large shadow rapidly assuming its pace towards it, and it tilted its head in curiosity before it rapidly changed pace, entirely avoiding the one predator of the sky that mastered all others.

Blond hair whipped in front of violet-blue eyes as the rushing wind tore passed him, and he let out a whoop of delight when his golden mount suddenly dove in sync with the ebony beast that flew alongside them. He thought he briefly saw the wings of an eagle in the distance, but his attention was drawn elsewhere when the black dragon suddenly tucked its wings, flying at a steady pace just underneath Prompto and his dragon.

Prompto sent a brief message of warning to Sylph, which the golden beast let out a disapproving huff as she quickly returned it with a clear sign of _don’t you dare -_

But he was already up and out of his seat before she could do anything.

“READY OR NOT!” Prompto yelled loudly above the rush of the wind, successfully catching the attention of the dragon below him. Keeping in firm mind the position of the beast below him and the pumping wings next to him, the blond barely concerned himself with calculations before he launched himself off Sylph’s back, her roar of disapproval following as the young gunslinger found himself completely airborne as he aimed for the non-spikey part of the ebony dragon’s back.

The sensation of weightlessness left Prompto’s stomach in butterflies, but a second later his fall came a halt when he landed _harshly_ on the back of the dragon. A loud, furious roar followed the impact as the dragon wobbled dangerously in the air for a moment, its leathery wings tipping hazardously from the unexpected weight.

Prompto gasped when the beast suddenly took a sharp dive downwards, and with a grunt the blond latched onto the two spikes in front of him for a handhold. Their descent downwards was rapid and unsettling, and the Impetus was barely able to catch his breath as their speed increased. At the last moment, the dragon pulled up, wings brushing the ground before the jolting feeling of the rough landing set Prompto’s teeth clattering.

The blond yelped as he was suddenly and roughly bucked up off his seat, his feet skidded along the scaly hind as he attempted to right himself, and he barely escaped being stabbed by one of the sharp spines that protruded from the elbow of the massive beast as he tumbled to the ground.

“TSH - OW! - The hell, Noct!?” The blond bellowed as he moaned from where he’d so unceremoniously face-planted on the ground. He lifted a hand to rub his behind as he turned on the grass to face the massive dragon.

He watched with a scowl set on his face as a large flash of light accompanied by the sound of shattering glass split the quiet of the mountainside, and suddenly emerging from the light of the once-black dragon - was now a very angry Noctis.

Okay, yeah - maybe he shouldn’t have done that -

“Don’t you _‘the hell’_ ME! How many times have I told you to STOP jumping off Sylph like that!?” Noct barked, continuing his fast-paced march so he could smack the blond over the head before he had a chance to scramble away.

The Impetus glared back as he flailed his arms out on either side before he used them to hop to his feet. “Dude - you always catch me - what’s the issue!?”

“Prompto - IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!” The prince shouted, proceeding to turn his back to him and lift up his shirt only to point a finger at the large red splotch that was beginning to take on an ugly color of blue.

Prompto gulped and bit the inside of his cheek.

Oops.

“THAT is why!” Noct hissed, following the action by placing a hand on his back and stretching out - his face twisting in pain. “You’re made of rock or something I swear to the _SIX._ ”

“Ah, come on. It’s not that bad.” Prompto wasn’t sure if he was trying to make himself feel better or if he actually thought that Noct was exaggerating.

“Easy for you to say.” The jet-black hair glinted in the afternoon sun as Noct tsked, and Prompto smirked as the color so starkly reminded him of the fine scales that shone so brilliantly in the light. “Wait - _no it’s not.”_ The prince suddenly realized, unabashedly gesturing towards Prompto’s lower body as he quirked a brow. “You’ve gotta be _infertile_ or something by now!”

Prompto let out a barking laugh. “HAH - it’s all in the way you land, my man - er - dragon - dragon-man.” He allowed Noct to fall in pace beside him as they proceeded towards the small shed in the distance, casually slapping a hand on the Shifter’s shoulder.

“Whatever. Just - _warn_ me next time. Otherwise I _promise_ I’m going to let you fall to your death if you do that again.”

Violet-blue eyes rolled to the top of his head, scoffing as they walked side by side. “Nah. You said that last time too, and here I am!”  

The two continued to banter as they made their way across the grassy mountain top, and Prompto was once again caught off guard at how beautiful this side of Lucis was.

He guessed being on the run really wasn’t all that bad. Though, him and his companions were basically the most wanted fugitives in Eos, if they were able to continue having such luck with scoring random sheds in the middle of the mountains, then maybe they’d be okay.

How two of the last four Shifters (those able to shift into dragons) and two of the last five Impetus (those able to command dragons) managed to find each other, he still wasn’t sure. Fate really had an odd way of making things work, but he was grateful nonetheless. It was still hard to believe that they’d come this far together, let alone that each of them _had_ been Shifters and Impetus in the first place.

With Noct and Gladio as two of the four last Shifters - and Noctis being the freaking _Chosen One_ \- they were certainly at the top of the Empire’s priorities - and by that he meant hit list.

Heh. Well - good luck - they could try all they want but even technology was barely able to keep up with two Shifters and two Impetus - especially _combined._

Prompto still could barely believe that the Crystal had revealed to him that he carried such power within. Standing next to Ignis, a far more experienced and overall _better_ Impetus - it was a bit intimidating and he’d thought time and time again if there was a _way_ to see if a _freaking Crystal_ could make a mistake.

But nope. He was still here. His ability to summon dragons wasn’t gone, and though he still pretty much _sucked_ at using his elemental powers, his guns continued to blaze with the power of his dragon, Sylph - her ice abilities deeply infused within him.

The blonde took in a deep breath, briefly tickling the conscious of Sylph who was likely still a bit miffed that he had so unceremoniously dismounted her for Noct, but she responded with a nudge of her own, and he smiled when he realized it was a grudging acceptance of his apology.

Heh.

He loved Sylph with all of his heart - but she was such a free spirit - and yeah, he was able to summon her if decided she wanted to come, but he had yet to complete their bond with each other - they couldn’t in the first place without proper magic, and honestly he had no idea if Sylph even _wanted to._

Being bonded to a dragon - you literally gave half of yourself to them - and the dragon had to want it too - though Sylph was rare enough being a dragon in the _first_ place - it didn’t mean that she necessarily wanted to give herself up as Prompto’s dragon and he her Rider.

He wasn’t going to admit that he was...perhaps procrastinating on pushing that too.

Prompto spared a fleeting glance at Noct, rapidly looking away as his thoughts strayed.

Because yeah - you _really_ didn’t want to end up completing a bond with a Shifter - not a good idea. He may as well have been dooming them both to linked consciousness, shared pain, emotion, and endless torment of raw power for the rest of their lives _._

Not that Prompto necessarily thought that was a _bad_ thing - it’s just that if he ever did bond with Noct - he’d probably die within seconds of it - there’s no _way_ he could handle the amount of power that Noctis carried with him.

But that was never gonna happen anyway.

He was okay with that...right?

Prompto stretched his hands above him, yawning loudly as they finally approached the small shed. He could see smoke emitting from the chimney, and his stomach growled loudly when the thought of food passed through his mind.

“Yo. We’re back.” Noct announced as he pushed open the door, stifling a yawn of his own as they sauntered into the cozy shed.

“Welcome back.” An accented voice greeted from where the figure stood near a large pot. A gloved hand reached up to adjust a pair of glasses upon the bridge of a slender nose, and sharp green eyes turned beneath them to address the two. “How was your flight?”

Prompto had already started laughing by the time Noct groaned, and the prince only shook his head as he made his way over to the shoddy couch and plopped himself down. “I’m not gonna be able to fly for a week thanks to dumb blond over there.” The dark hair swished out of deep blue eyes as Noct grumbled the blame, throwing his head back against the cushy pillows afterwards.

The Impetus laughed, unabashedly propping a hand on his hip when he felt piercing green eyes drill into him as he waited for an explanation. “Oh, c’mon, Noct - you gotta admit it’s totally _awesome!”_

“Prompto,” Ignis begun as he carefully watched while the blond bounced his way over to where Noct was sitting. “How many times must we specify that you are not to do any sort of tricks whilst you are not under strict supervision. _Especially_ ones that put yourself _and_ your companion at risk?”

How Ignis knew what they had done was beyond Prompto - but he didn’t even try to act surprised - the guy knew everything.

“Yeah...sorry, Igster.” Violet-blue eyes glinted in sincere apology, but he bumped Noct’s shoulder a second later as he continued. “But we pulled it off pretty well, right Noct?”

The prince rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, carelessly swatting at the gunslinger.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes - he says, yes, Iggy!”

“I did _not._ ”

“If you guys are talkin’ about the shit you pulled out there, it’d better be concernin’ how badly you’re gonna get your ass kicked.”

All three sets of eyes turned towards the back of the shed, where a large man had to duck his head in the entranceway before he fully entered the cramped space. Glowing amber eyes drilled into the two, only flashing to the side when he nodded in thanks when Ignis handed him a towel to try his sopping hair.

“I’m serious,” The man growled as he entered further, and Prompto almost shrunk back at the flashing canines came into view as he glowered at them. “How many times do we gotta say that you can’t do shit like that without me and Iggy there as support!?”

“It wasn’t _me!_ ” Noct insisted, jabbing a finger in Prompto’s direction.

“Okay - don’t tell me you didn’t want me to! You gave me the signal!” Prompto insisted, raising his hands in his own defense.

“I don’t fuckin’ care who’s fault it is.” Gladio snapped, finishing scrubbing the towel through his hair to reveal his baring teeth. “It doesn’t happen again.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, waving a hand as he resumed tapping the screen on his phone. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, big guy.

That seemed to be good enough for the Shifter, and he huffed before he turned his bare torso and took a few short steps near where Ignis was standing.

“But - hey - wait - what the hell? You’re one to talk!” Prompto suddenly called, twisting himself so he could see over the couch, “What was with that air flip into the lake! That was totally against protocol or whatever!” he proceeded to jab a finger at him when Gladio turned to narrow his eyes in his direction. “Admit it!”

Gladio’s eye twitched, and Ignis let out a weary sigh as he took the pot off the stove. “Gladio happens to have far more experience and training in aeronautics than either of you. He’s also been a Shifter longer than either of you have been your respective classes.”

“Still dangerous.” Noct muttered, crossing his arms as leaned back against the couch.

Ignis flicked his eyes in Gladio’s direction, but the older man simply attempted to disguise a slightly guilty face and turned away.  

“I suppose this is a rare time wherein we can fully expose ourselves outside.” Ignis conceded, Prompto’s eyes immediately brightening.

“Exactly! Say, Iggy - why don’t you take Zalera for a ride? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Ignis hummed, setting aside the hot pot before he deftly removed the oven mitts from his hands. “Zalera is far from here at the moment. I’d rather let her be.” He explained, digging through the small pack on the counter for their plastic dishes.

Noct huffed, eyes now closed from where he sat. “That’s weird. Aren’t you guys bonded? She shouldn’t be too far from her Rider.” The prince remarked, though he continued to slouch against the couch.

A small pause filled the space - and Prompto almost thought he’d imagined the tension before Ignis simply adjusted his glasses and shrugged. “Even so, she’s not near at the moment.”

“Then just take Gladio for a ride.”

A loud clattering filled with mumbled curses made both Noct and Prompto turn to see what had fallen, and Prompto silently prayed it wasn’t the pot of soup. Thankfully it was just a dish.

“Apologies.” Came the instant response, followed by the poorly disguised sound of Gladio disguising his laughter as a cough. “Gladio is more than capable of flying on his own.” Ignis’s huff was enough to send the two chuckling, but the strategist merely rolled his eyes and turned away, “Dinner is served, you two.”

Prompto’s cheer and Noct’s grunt of approval quickly followed, and the four dove into the tasty dish, enjoying the company of each other. Even though they knew it was a rough road ahead, when they were together, there was little they couldn’t accomplish.

  


**Dialogue: Create a dialogue about an argument between Ignis and Gladio about their dragons**

 

Ignis took a deep breath, eyes lingering on the starry night as he gazed far above him. The stars were so numerous he could barely recall when he’d ever seen something so magnificent.

It did little to quell the guilt and pain he felt tearing into his chest.

Noct was still healing up, fortunately his wounds hadn’t been too damning. Prompto had made it out unscathed thanks to Sylph - while he and Gladio had sustained the worst damage, it wasn’t anything permanent.

The numbness in his fingertips had begun to melt away as he washed the cool lake’s water over his arms, leaning forward a bit more to reach the water up to his elbows to scrub away the dirt and blood that had caked onto his skin, and he winced when he brushed over a particularly bloody gash.

Ah. That’s where the magitek had grazed him, then.

The sound of familiar approaching footsteps made Ignis turn his head only slightly, and his suspicions were confirmed of who it was when the gate of the stride became more noticeably apparent as _heavy_ while they came nearer.

“Anything serious?” Gladio asked when he was within earshot, and a second later, the Shifter was on his knees as well, reaching up to tear off his shirt to join Ignis near the edge of the lake.

“No. Fortunately.” Ignis answered softly, continuing to let the water rush over his bare arms as the two fell into silence.

Ignis spared a glance over at his companion, noting a few nasty looking burns that bubbled the flesh in warped striations along Gladio’s muscular chest.

The magiteks had known exactly where to strike a dragon - their weakest point being their underbellies.

Ignis felt a hard lump form in his throat, but he gulped passed the guilt and handed Gladio the cleanser he had been using it, to which the Shifter accepted with a grunt of thanks. Silence filled the space between them. Each lost in their thoughts about the day’s events.

“I’m sorry.”

Ignis felt more than saw when Gladio’s eyes turned to him after he spoke, but the tactician continued to run the cool water over his arms.

“I’m sorry that Zalera wasn’t there.” Ignis sighed, leaning back slightly as he looked upwards. “I know we may have come through this unscathed if she had been.”

Gladio remained silent for a moment, the sound of trickling water falling into the lake the only sound that kept between them. “Yeah. Dunno what the fuck that was about.” The Shield grunted, patting the cleanser along his chest, sucking in a sharp breath at the contact.

Ignis’s eyes dropped and he shuddered slightly as a chilly breeze brushed over his bare skin, quickly making work to grab his jacket.

“You wanna tell me why that happened?”

Ignis paused his motion of standing to his feet, blinking at his companion in slight confusion. “I’m not sure I understand.” The tawny-haired man admitted.

Gladio let out a long sigh, pulling back so that he could slap his wet hands on his thighs. “It ain’t a hard question, Iggy. I’m asking why Zalera didn’t come when you called for her.”

Ignis’s eyes flashed to the side. “She...just...didn’t.”

The strategist wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen such a deadpan expression on the Shield before, but he felt small and foolish underneath it.

“That’s the best you got?”

“She didn’t want to aid us. So she didn’t.”

“Are you fucking with me? That’s not the way that shit works, Ignis.”

“I’m afraid I have no other answers for you then.”

“Ignis - I’m not buying that!” Gladio suddenly roared, slamming his hands down on his legs, canines flashing as he growled. “This is the third time this has happened! Zalera isn’t like that!

“...I know.” The advisor admitted softly, clenching his teeth as his guilt began to create a sickening feeling in his stomach.

“Then what the hell is going on!? Why can’t you tell me?” Gladio insisted, eyes flashing in frustration.

Ignis had opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when Gladio continued.

“You’re bonded with Zalera but we haven’t seen her in _weeks._ Even in the heat a’ that battle she _still_ didn’t appear! Ignis - you can’t keep secrets from us! If something happened to her or your tradin’ her off or you got into a fight - we know how powerful those bonds are -” 

“That’s the _PROBLEM!”_ Ignis bellowed, whirling to face the larger man with blazing eyes, and his mouth opened before he could stop himself. “I’m _NOT bonded with her!”_

Ignis’s voice echoed loudly off the edges of the shore, and Gladio’s wide-eyed gaze was making him shake with anger, and he couldn't stop the roll of humiliation that filled him as he proceeded to rant. “I didn’t _bloody_ well bond with her! I _couldn’t!”_ The strategist yelled, hands flailing on either side of him. “She doesn’t want me as her Rider! It appears as though I am not worthy of her - for reasons I cannot understand she _will not bond with me._ She is not obligated to me in any way - be it her _sympathy_ for me and my utter patheticness - she remains near enough. But no, Gladio, I have no control over her. I am _not_ a Rider. I am an Impetus still. A _bloody_ Impetus…” Ignis’ voice faltered at the end, head bowing as shame coated his face.

It was even more humiliating admitting this out loud. And his breath shook as he drew it in.

He’d finally said it. Ever since they had fought at Ravatogh and Zalera had failed to appear when he called - he’d known. He’d never felt so helpless - that no matter what he’d done to try and appease her, _beg_ her even, she would not bond with him. Now she had abandoned him. He’d asked too much of her, and she’d not deemed him worthy.

“Iggy…”

Ignis swatted away the hand that attempted to land on his shoulder, eyes flashing as he met with the amber pair. “I don’t want your sympathy, Gladiolus.” He said stiffly, anger still rolling off of him in waves. “The point is that I was too cowardly to admit that - and now we’re at a distinct disadvantage and it’s _showing.”_

Gladio’s gaze turned hard, and he set his jaw before he spoke. “I dunno why you didn’t say something before, Ignis.”

“What would it have mattered?” The strategist countered immediately. “Sylph and Zalera are the only free dragons that we know of at the moment - there are none else. There’s nothing that could have been done!”

“At least we woulda known! Instead of waitin’ on help that we couldn’t even depend on to appear!”

“Assuming help will arrive even if one is _bonded_ is foolish and irresponsible - our _jobs_ are to ensure that Noctis is kept safe and arrives in Altissia unharmed - that duty falls to _us_ and us alone.”

The sentence held a weight and meaning he hadn’t thought through, but it had clearly made itself obvious when a deafening silence settled over them when Gladio suddenly became quiet. His gaze was so piercing Ignis felt as though he was reading his very thoughts at the moment. He gulped under the weight of the stare, and he shook his head as he turned.

No.

Absolutely not.

“Maybe...we can find other dragons.” Gladio said after a long pause, the strange tension that had settled over them was still hanging tightly in the air.

What he had meant to say clearly had been changed.

“That may take weeks, Gladio.” Ignis reached up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a stress headache building fast. “With no guarantees that we would succeed  ”

“Then we have Noct summon one.”

“Niflheim would know within seconds if he did such a thing.”

“What about Sylph? I know she’s Prompto’s, but -”

“No. Prompto needs her. And even if we did, it would take months if not years before she may _perhaps_ trust me enough to bond with her.”

“Could we try and summon Zalera here, then?”

“It’s not possible. There’s no guarantee we’d be able to accomplish it - over such a distance -”

“Then just _bond_ with _me_ , Iggy - come _on!”_ Gladio’s words seemed to echo throughout the area, his voice bouncing off the shimmering moonlit water.

Ignis’s eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at the man before him, his mouth opening as if to say something, then closing in his shock.

“Ignis -” Gladio tried to begin again, taking a deep breath before allowing his head to fall into his hands. “I just...I’d be willing to bond with you. And I can’t just - ask that. I know. But...doesn’t it make sense?” Golden amber eyes clashed with pale green when Gladio lifted his head, and Ignis couldn’t think of a single thing to say as Gladio continued. “I mean...I - I know it’s asking a lot - but we’re in a situation where we don’t...we might not have a lot of choice. We need you at your best - we need _me_ at my best. If we had each other’s abilities we’d have a lot better chance of Noct makin’ it out alive. And if Zalera won’t bond with you then -”

“Enough, Gladio.” Ignis interjected stiffly, head turning to fixate his eyes on the glimmering water.

He could feel Gladio’s eyes search his face for any sort of continuation, but all Ignis could feel in that moment was utter dread and humiliation.

Did it...make _sense?_ It would make _sense_ for them to bond? Was that what it was? Something that would make _sense?_ Was it practical?

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting out of this. But for a bond to be made out of _convenience…_

Ignis shut his eyes, head bowing.

Gladio...didn’t understand. Or refused to.

Ignis sighed through his nose, placing his hands on the cool grass as he stood to take his leave.

“Ignis - you can’t just say no-”

“You have no idea the gravity of what you’re asking.” Ignis whirled to meet Gladio’s eyes, his own narrowed and cool as he regarded him. “Bonding with the intentions of convenience isn’t possible. You’ve truly no idea the power of such a thing. The price is just as great.” Ignis took in a breath and let it out slowly. “I will not lay blame on you, as you don’t understand. But you would do well to never ask such a thing of me again.”

Ignis turned without another word. He could feel the pair of eyes on him as he walked back to the cabin. He kept his gaze ahead of him, firmly locked on the small light that he could see in the distance.

What a fine failure he was.  


 

 **Action scene: Describe an action scene of Noctis summoning his dragon to save Ignis from certain death**  
  


Everything was boiling - heat rolled off of him in waves as he attempted to keep the splitting magic from overtaking him. His vision flashed red as he pumped his arms and legs faster and faster.

That rope wasn’t going to hold much longer - and Ignis wasn’t making any headway at reaching the other side of safety.

Screw precaution - the entire damn world could know he was the Chosen One before he stood back and watched Ignis fall to his death.

“ _IGNIS!”_ The prince shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling a mix of an animalistic roar accompany his voice as the ability to contain his shift became near impossible. The buildings blurred passed him as he moved faster, leaping over debris and crumbled walls that Niflheim had left Insomnia to.

With everything he had he dashed across the last roof, leaping with all of his might to make the other side. He could see Ignis slipping - his grip barely there as he attempted to reach the other rope from the skyscraper he dangled from -

And suddenly shots rang out.

Noct’s entire world flipped when he saw the noticeable flinch of his Advisor when a bullet struck - and his grip on the rope was lost.

 _“IGNIIIIS!!”_ Noct’s voice was no longer his own, instead it morphed into a roar of raging fury as his ability to withhold the magic within him snapped - and the sound of shattering glass filled his ears when a blinding light overtook him. He hadn’t even fully transformed before he was pumping his wings with all of his might, his eyes fixated on the figure that was falling backwards off the tall building.

Noct had never felt such ease of a transition - and he barely noticed when he became airborne - only that his claws were reaching out in front of him, the sound of his roar filled his ears when another set of bullets ricocheted off the building side as they attempted to target the massive dragon.

His distance with Ignis closed rapidly, and it was with surprising gentleness that Noct had caught the falling man, adjusting his grip slightly to ensure that he wasn’t stabbing any part of his companion with his talons. It was with a jump of his heart that he noticed he hadn’t heard any sounds or even struggles emit from Ignis, and he realized quickly that the man must not be conscious...or…

It didn’t take more than a moment before Noct had tucked his wings by his side, panic flooding his chest as he dove downwards at top speed, gathering faster and faster before he pulled up, successfully eluding the bullets that rapidly fired after him.

His thoughts were barely of his own safety - but only that of the precious cargo that lay limply in his claws.

  


**Character description: Describe Prompto’s character and appearance along with his dragon**

 

He was a chipper young lad, about the age of 20 with hair about as fluffy as his attitude. He carried himself with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. It was infectious, for those more susceptible than others, so much so that Ignis almost found himself donning a similar expression as he looked upon the great hall.

He asked questions, some more _intelligent_ than others, but nodding and smiling and listening all the same. His comments were a mix between helpful and slightly ridiculous, but they made the group smile nonetheless. Ignis found it fascinating that the Crystal had chosen such a candidate as an Impetus. Of course Ignis was no judge, but it seemed as though he didn’t quite...fit the general _impression_ one usually obtained from seeing an Impetus. He obviously held them in high regard too, judging by the way his mouth gaped whenever he was in the presence of one.

It was endearing, but he had a lot to learn.

And surprisingly, Ignis found himself thinking that that wouldn’t be difficult.

For all of his flamboyant attitude, Prompto was a fast learner - and a deadshot with a gun. He’d be helpful cover in battle for sure, and likely good an improvising should the need arise. His lanky arms were toned and strong, likely to an amount that Prompto didn’t realize himself.

Ignis spared him another glance.

He was shorter than most of the men that Ignis was around, but that was likely because he hadn’t reached full maturity yet. Freckles splashed his sunny face, and violet-blue eyes glowed with an awareness that made him appear awake and interested.

A small snort from the side made Ignis flash his eyes over to the large beast that walked beside the young lad, and he realized Sylph must have noticed his staring.

The dragon was a soft gold, almost the exact same color of Prompto’s hair - or that of a chocobo. Her scales glinted like flecks of gold sunlight in the afternoon illumination. Twisted ivory horns sat upon her head, small for a dragon, but none the less intimidating with brilliant purple eyes that blinked with a hidden intelligence. Large wings flared out on either side of her, her breed being that of East, they were feathered and lucious tucked neatly by her sides. The arm of the wing gradually faded into scales as it traveled nearer to her body, and it was almost entrancing to watch the flow of it.

She had no spikes along her back, and along her scaly hide a long tail followed, also feathered at the very end with large plumage that trailed behind her like similar to that of a behemoth - but where giant spikes were on that beast - Sylph had large golden feathers.

Though she was smaller than most dragons, she was beautiful - but in the most intimidating of ways.

Ignis liked to think that complemented Prompto quite nicely.

 

* * *

 

**Set up the beginning scene - props include a shed, dragon, and like Ignis and Gladio (or Noct and Ignis or Prompto or whatever), mountains, a lake but it has a set amount of things and we describe it??**

 

Sometimes, Gladio hated having a dragon to take care of. It wasn’t to say that he hated _Titan_ \- not even _close_ \- but in all honesty, having an _Astral_ bond with him was something _so far_ outside his expectations that Gladio had never even _considered it_ . Normal dragons were already a handful to take care of, but an _Astral_ ? Yeah, let’s just say they weren’t exactly on the _small_ side.

It was already difficult to find places that accommodated dragons on a normal scale, but finding a place that could accommodate a dragon that was as big as a _mountain_ ? _Definitely_ not.

And don’t get him started on their _appetites_.

Gladio groaned as a minor headache throbbed behind his temples, nudging Titan back along the bond when the Astral poked at him curiously at his train of thought.

 _Astrals_. Jeezus.

Things like this just didn’t _happen_ to guys like him. _Noct_ on the other hand - considering he was _The Chosen King_ and all - Gladio was sure his friend would have been able to swallow all of this a bit easier. Ironically, Noct was the only one so far who had yet to form a bond with a dragon, Astral or otherwise.

And ironically, the one person who _least_ expected to form a bond, was the _first one to do so._

Gladio snorted in amusement at the memory.

Prompto was not the most _graceful_ of people - no, that’d have to go Ignis - but even the blond had hit a new record when he quite literally fainted when Ramuh chose him. He _still_ freaked on a regular basis too. Gladio had seen the blond mumbling under his breath with a shell-shocked look on his face whenever Ramuh and he talked. It was pretty damn funny if it wasn’t so alarming considering the situation. Prompto had been trained in the Crownsguard just like the rest of them, but Crownsguard training didn’t include _Astrals._

Gladio sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared out at the scenery around their current campsite. The Haven was isolated - a necessary trait ever since Ramuh joined them - with snow-capped mountains breaking the sky apart on all sides and a clear mirror-like lake in the far distance. He could barely make out the tiny silhouettes of Prompto and Noct chatting together on the Haven, Ramuh - a _large_ _hulking_ _mass_ of grey and green - watching the two with one sleepy red eye as he lay on the ground, body wrapped around the Haven’s base like an oversized cat.

A cursory glance showed no sign of Ignis though, and Gladio frowned despite himself as worry settled in his chest. The last few weeks had not been easy for the Advisor, and Gladio had found himself watching the other constantly. He was a little relieved to notice though that Noct and Prompto were the same way, all three of them watching for even the slightest flinch or grimace of pain from Ignis. The Advisor had noticed their attention and had made a point to be the picture of perfection, which only made the emotional distance he set between himself and the others all the more worrisome.

The Shield had to wonder if gaining an Astral had ever popped up in Ignis’ mind at all either.

Probably not, considering the Advisor’s reaction to the sudden and forceful bonding with the Tidemother. Gladio clenched his jaw at the memory. Unlike Prompto’s gentle and patient bonding with Ramuh, or even Gladio’s right of passage with Titan, Ignis’ had been violent and painful. The bond had not been made out of choice, or well-earned respect, but out of _desperation_ , and that had affected Ignis greatly.

It _still_ affected him greatly.

Seeing no visible sign of Ignis anywhere near their campsite, Gladio turned towards the only other possible place his friend could possibly be right now.

The lake.

 

**Dialogue: Create a dialogue about an argument between Ignis and Gladio about their dragons**

 

“What’re you doin’ all the way down there?”

Ignis blinked up at Gladio in mild surprise as the Shield slid his way down through underbrush and reeds to join him at the water’s edge. He shrugged minutely, turning his gaze back towards the lake’s still surface, “It’s peaceful.”

“You mean it’s less _painful_.”

Ignis barely refrained from rolling his eyes at his friend’s obvious disapproval, but didn’t stop himself from sighing.

Loudly.

“And what would you have me say?” Ignis quipped back tiredly, his patience long since depleted by his friends’ well-meaning - if tiresome - questions and attention, “The bond’s still fresh.”

“Ignis, it took Prompto and me a _week_ for our bond’s to settle with our Astrals.” Gladio immediately retorted, “Your bond is barely as strong as ours were at the very _beginning_ and it’s _already been a month!_ ”

Ignis sighed wearily and pulled his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them and rest his forehead on his knees, “I’m _aware_ of how long it’s been, Gladio.”

“Then _why_ aren’t you _acting_ like it?!” The Shield hissed, “You and I know that a bond is just as likely to _kill_ the human party if the bond doesn’t _settle_!”

“You and I are _also_ aware that it is the _dragon_ who controls the bond’s growth and strength, not the human,” Ignis barely tipped his head enough to make eye contact with his friend, “Until Leviathan has a change of heart, the bond will remain as is.”

He sighed once more, posture slumping even further as his energy slowly drained, “I knew the consequences of my actions, and she, hers. We did what had to be done.”

“ _Damn snake,_ bet she’s doing this on _purpose_ .” Ignis heard Gladio growl angrily under his breath, and he barely twitched when he felt the Shield lean down to rest a warm and heavy hand between his shoulder blades, “ _Shit_ , you’re _freezing_ , and _why the hell_ is your shirt wet!?”

“She wanted to be in the water.” Ignis murmured, too tired to do _anything_ at the moment, let alone lift his head to answer properly. “Knocked me in on accident.”

He heard Gladio snarl and -

Ignis snapped forward in alarm, “DON’T!”

The Shield looked down at him in shock, barely a step away from touching the water’s edge thanks to Ignis’ weak but firm grip on his hand. Ignis gritted his teeth as he felt Leviathan stir far beneath the lake’s surface, his emotional distress enough to draw her out of slumber. He willed himself to calm down, to swallow back the pain the sudden movement caused and the icy burn of a tattered and stretched bond eating at his very veins. A moment passed, and he felt the Tidemother settle once more, the fleeting feeling of worry heavily buried beneath the shallow sense of annoyance at being awoken, traveling across the bond.

Ignis drew in a breath he wished was not as shaky as it really was, before he slowly released Gladio. “Don’t touch the water.”

He could tell Gladio was angry on top of skeptical, and the faint tremor in the earth was indication enough that Titan could sense the Shield’s emotions. Ignis could only hope they wouldn’t have Astrals fighting over their heads in a few moments. He was unlikely to last through such an encounter.

Ignis glanced up at Gladio, unwilling and unable to hide his exhaustion in front of his friend, “Please, just give me a little longer.”

Gladio’s face turned thunderous and dark, jaw visibly clenched and tense with his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. However, it was a long, _long_ moment before the Shield finally responded.

“A week.” Ignis opened his mouth - to protest or agree, he wasn’t sure - before Gladio cut him off with a firm slice of his hand and a growl, “A _week_ . If that damn snake hasn’t settled the bond by then, then you can _bet_ your ass me and the others will fucking hold her down and _make_ her.”

Ignis weakly shook his head, “That won’t _solve_ anything, it’ll only vindicate her hate for humankind.”

“Then let it. I don’t care and I seriously doubt Noct and Prompto will either.” Gladio knelt in front of him with an open look of concern as he raised a hand to caress Ignis’ cheek, “ _You_ are far more important than some Astral’s grudge against the world.”

 

**Action scene: Describe an action scene of Noctis summoning his dragon to save Ignis from certain death**

 

Fucking _ow._

Noct let out a cry of anger and agony as he was sent flying, back smashing mercilessly against the ground hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. He groaned, unable to do more then let his limbs flop bonelessly around him as he witnessed in the periphery of his spinning vision as Ramuh let out a roar of lightning at the dark and _twisted_ Astral that burned and dripped black icor. He blinked dazedly up at the storm filled sky, felt the earth tremble violently beneath him as Titan obviously turned his element against the interloper and he distantly heard Leviathan’s shriek of rage.

“Noct!”

The Prince blinked as Prompto’s face entered his line of sight, the blond’s face dirtied and bruised, blue eyes wide and wild with adrenaline and worry. Noct shook his head as he saw his friend’s lips move but couldn’t hear - or comprehend - what the blond said.

“ _What_?” Noct asked blearily.

“ - ou ok?!”

Noct nodded and with a grunt of extreme effort - and Prompto’s helping hands and a handy elixir - sat up, “ _Gods_ that hurt.”

Prompto snorted, and Noct was distantly glad his hearing was back, “Yeah, certainly looked like it, buddy. C’mon, back a fighting we go!”

“Gladio and Specs?” Noct asked as soon as he was upright, eyes watching the battle of _Astral_ -sized proportions happening not some several feet away from them.

_Damn…_

Ramuh, at home amongst the dark clouds of lightning and thunder, rained down judgement on the elusive form of Ifrit. The corrupted Astral’s movements left trails of fire and ash in his wake as the Dragon of Fire danced amongst bolts of lightning, roaring at the other Astrals in open defiance. Titan’s hulking form matched the other Astral’s movements from the ground, spires and spikes of earth launching up to impale the other with each thunderous step he took. Leviathan weaved between, her serpentine form liquidsmooth in the air as she fought with Ifrit head on, the opposing elements filling the air with hot steam that temporarily blocked the Astrals from view as they dived and turned.

Prompto hummed in worry, “I saw Gladio rocking it out with Titan earlier,” Noct snorted despite himself, and the blond grinned impishly before turning sober, “But I lost track of Iggy in that last blast that sent you flying.”

Noct opened his mouth, but an ear piercing shriek sent him and Prompto both ducking down with hands clamped over their ears. Noct glanced up just in time to watch in horror as Leviathan fell from the sky, scales and fins burning before she dissolved in a shimmer of crystals, light and another pained shriek.

“Oh, _gods_ , _NO_ ,” Prompto breathed with absolute dread in his eyes, “ _Iggy_.”

Noct took off running, throwing his sword ahead of him with panicked desperation, as he set all his fury and determination and _fear_ into the bond. His Astral came _alive_ and Noct threw his hand out.

“ _BAHAMUT!_ ”

 

**Character description: Describe Prompto’s character and appearance along with his dragon**

 

They actually looked rather good together, Noct thought absently.

With his chin propped in hand, and his eyes hooded lazily, the Prince observed his best friend flail nervously in front of Ramuh, who looked on with an oddly gentle and amused expression.

Which, was kinda hard to describe, considering the Astral had no cheeks or facial features really to _express_ emotion.

Noct grinned as Prompto flushed bright red - made all the more obvious with his pale skin and black gear - at something Ramuh must have transmitted through their bond, the Astral’s amusement more readily noticeable as lightning arced off the horn-like spines across his crown and down his spine and wings. Noct shook his head in vague disbelief, taking a moment to really appreciate the Astral in front of him.

There were only six Astrals in all of Eos - once upon a time there had been seven, but no longer - larger than life dragons of indescribable power; quite literally the stuff of legend and prophecy. A normal dragon was perhaps the size of a two-story house at its largest, able to conjure and control the element of their respective race within manageable limits.

Ramuh on the other hand was easily the size of a _skyscraper_ , able to draw forth a lightning storm that could blot out the entire horizon within the blink of an eye. HIs body was lean; smooth dark green scales with little shine in an understated, but healthy way. The Astral’s wings were _huge_ billowing things that faded to a light grey to match the bone like horns and spines striating his back and limbs. They kind of reminded Noct of the metal studs that dotted Prompto’s leather vest, boots and accessories.

Physical looks aside, even their personalities managed to balance the other out.

Where his friend was bright, active and at times insecure, Ramuh was calm, patient and stalwart; providing the blond with the encouragement and support that Noct and the others tried to provide, but on a much deeper level. The advantages of being connected mind, body and soul, he supposed.

Noct was a mix of happy, overwhelming pride, and wary dread at his friend bonding with an Astral.

It proved to Noct what he’d always believed about his friend to be true - pure of heart, unbearingly loyal, and above all, _worthy_ \- but Prompto’s bonding to an _Astral_ of all dragons only meant that his friend was destined to go through many trials and hardships.

All to help the _True King_ on his journey to defeat The Starscourge.

Noct frowned in dissatisfaction. He’d already been leery of having Prompto join him and the others - to be honest, Noct would have preferred _all_ of his friends to be home, safe and sound - and though he was undeniably grateful to have the blond with him, he couldn’t help but worry too. Prompto, unlike the rest of them, was, well, _normal_ . He grew up as a commoner; lived as a commoner. It was only after befriending Noct that Prompto had stepped into an entirely different - and _dangerous_ \- world.

He and Gladio had been born into.

Ignis had been _raised_ for it.

Prompto had simply, _waltzed_ into it for the sake of friendship alone.

Why the blond couldn’t see how _amazing_ that was, was beyond Noct. Thus, having Ramuh, an _Astral_ , see and acknowledge Prompto had been _oh so_ satisfying. Couldn’t brush aside and ignore a dragon over 200 ft as easily as words.

“ _You_ certainly look quite pleased with yourself.”

Noct glanced up at Ignis as his Advisor approached with two mugs in hand, one of which he readily offered to the Prince. Noct took it with a smile in thanks, “Just thinking of just desserts, is all.”

Ignis cocked a brow, but a quick glance at where Noct was looking smoothed out his expression as he smiled serenely, “ _Just desserts_ , indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: HAHAH! So what’d you guys think?? HEHEHEH Can you tell which writer is which?? LET US KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! And if you really liked this let us know, we may continue it in one way or another HEHEHEHE
> 
> Kia: *HAPPY WIGGLES* Hope you guys enjoyed reading these as much as we had fun writing them! Notice any similarities between the two? Swear to gawd, we DID NOT discuss anything before hand, LOL! XD But YES, please let us know whatcha guys think, and if you liked, cause, yeaaah, we may just continue. ;) ANYWAY, THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! Like Gem said earlier, OTHER STORIES ARE STILL IN THE WORKS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! *BOWS*


End file.
